Antiguos Conocidos
by Satsuki Idaka
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran han crecido. Una antigua conocida de Shaoran llega a Tomoeda a entrenarlos, pero traerá consigo a cuatro individuos que quieren hacerle la vida imposible a nuestros heroes con la escusa de un odio de hace varios años atras. Terminada¡
1. La llegada de una antigua conocida

"Antiguos Conocidos"  
  
by: Isivf  
  
Capítulo 1: "La llegada de una antigua conocida"  
  
El sol comienza a levantarse, al igual que los habitantes de la cuidad Tomoeda ubicada en Japón. Una ciudad cálida, con largas y pavimentadas calles, con altos, amplios y antiguos edificios de su propia cultura, con varias casas donde tranquilamente vivian sus cuidadanos, con bellos y grandes bosques, parques, jardines, con grandes y antiguos templos (como el conocido templo Tsukimine), con bellos y largos ríos cruzando la bella cuidad, un aire tranquilo, amistoso y relajador pasaba por cada uno de los rincones de la pequeña pero humilde cuidad, bellos almacenes rodeaban las calles, una gran torre, bastante conocida, antigua había en el centro de la ciudad. Todos comenzaban a arreglarse para irse a sus trabajos, a sus clases, a sus deberes. Parecía un día como cualquier otro: Soleado, los bellos pajaros volando por los cielos mientras cantaban a la par, la amable gente caminando tranquilamente por las calles, un poco cansados ante lo temprano que era, los petálos de las flores de cerezos cayendo lentamente desde sus respectivos árboles, los rayos del sol iluminando cada una de las calles, el cielo totalmente despegado sin ninguna nube, uno de los tantos carteros que entrega con una bella sonrisa las cartas para sus destinados, el ruido de los autos dando a conocer el comienzo del día, las humildes personas que abrian, tranquilamente, sus pequeños pero bellos almacenes, la alegria y la tranquilidad de la gente junto con su amabilidad: un día normal.   
  
La gente comienza a salir de sus casas para dirigirse a sus destinos. Entre todos ellos se destaca una chica. Cuya cabellera larga tomaba un bello color miel al ser tocada por los rayos del sol. Su piel blanca, delicada y bien cuidada hacía resaltar los bellos ojos color esmeralda de la chica. Su figura delicada, bien formada y delgada, para sus 18 años, gracias a aquella figura daba la impresión que la chica era como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Su figura era tapada por un uniforme de preparatoria: una falda negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba que sus delicadas rodillas, unos zapatos negros con calcetas blancas que le llegaban un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, una camisa blanca con una corbata azul oscuro, arriba de la camisa y de la corbata llevaba puesto una chaqueta celeste que aún así dejaba ver la delicada figura de la chica, la chaqueta tenía un escudo en el bolsillo, en el escudo se podían leer las siguientes palabras: "Preparatoria Seiyou". Podría creerse que la chica era común y corriente, pero lo que la chica escondía es que dentro de ella había magia. Sí, así es, la chica de bellos ojos esmeralda poseía unos grandes poderes dentro de sí, los cuales tenía que mantener en secreto, nadie debía saber que ella poseía esos poderes.  
  
La chica caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. Pero fue detenida por un grito:   
  
- ¡¡¡¡Sakura espera!!!! – gritaron y ella se dio la media vuelta  
  
- Shaoran – Era su novio el cual era media cabeza más grande que ella, tenía el pelo color marrón oscuro, sus ojos también tenían un color marrón, tenía características físicas distintas a las de la chica y la de los ciudadanos de esa ciudad: al parecer el chico no era de Tomoeda si no de Hong Kong, sus aspectos físicos lo delataban. Al igual que la chica, este tenía puesto el uniforme de preparatoria, era parecido al de la chica que al parecer se llamaba Sakura: la única diferencia era que en vez de tener una falda, tenía unos pantalones también color negro. Aún teniendo el uniforme puesto, podía notarse la figura del chico llamado Shaoran, tenía una figura muy atleta y varonil para un chico de tan solo 18 años. Al igual que la chica, este poseía poderes dentro de sí, y grandes poderes. ¿Por que no los iba a tener si era un descendiente de uno de los magos más poderosos que a habido en la Tierra?. Así es, el chico era descendiente de Li Clow, uno de los magos más poderosos. Pero al igual que la chica, nadie podía saber que el poseía esos poderes, nadie.  
  
El chico llamado Shaoran Li, se acercó a su novia Sakura Kinomoto y le dijo:  
  
- Hola Sakura  
  
- Hola Shaoran – dijo Sakura mientras saludaba a su novio con un beso.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar hacia la preparatoria, tomados de las manos. Estaban hablando de cosas comunes y corrientes, si es que se podía llamar así, pero para ellos, hablar sobre magia ya era muy común. Pero llego un momento en que se preguntaron:  
  
- ¿Sabes como se llama la nueva alumna? – preguntó Shaoran  
  
- No…. ¿Y tú?  
  
- Lo único que se es que es mujer – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Ya veo  
  
En ese momento comenzaron a llegar a la entrada de la preparatoria Seiyou, donde ya muchos jóvenes se encontraban y entraban juntos dentro del edificio que le pertenecía a la preparatoria. Pero un sentimiento, una presencia hizo que ellos se detuvieran mientras miraban hacia todos lados para encontrar de donde provenía:   
  
- ¿Sientes esa presencia Shaoran? – preguntó Sakura  
  
- Sí, es muy fuerte  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura mirando hacía todos lados buscando la presencia.  
  
- Lo más extraño es que se me hace familiar – pensó Shaoran  
  
- Será mejor que entremos Shaoran o llegaremos tarde – dijo Sakura sacando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos y ya no tomándole mucha importancia a la presencia.  
  
- S-Sí – dijo Shaoran  
  
Así los dos se dirigieron al salón de clases con unas sonrisas en sus rostros, menos Shaoran quien podía notarse un tanto preocupado:  
  
- ¡¡¡Buenos Días!!! – dijo Sakura con su gran ánimo de siempre mientras entraba al salón donde ya se encontraban varios de sus compañeros.  
  
- Buenos Días – respondieron todos los que estaban en el salón  
  
- Buenos Días Tomoyo  
  
- Buenos Días Sakura, buenos días Shaoran – dijo una muchacha la cual era muy linda, tenía una bella y delicada figura, un piel blanca que hacía resaltar sus bellos ojos azules profundos, un lindo pelo largo color gris azulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y una linda sonrisa la cual tenia locos a muchos hombres de la preparatoria. Está chica llamada Tomoyo Daidouji era distinta a Sakura y a Shaoran, ella era lo que se podía llamar una chica normal: No poseía poderes mágicos, pero si tenía conocimiento sobre el "mundo mágico".   
  
- Buenos Días Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran algo pensativo y preocupado.  
  
- ¿Qué le sucede a Shaoran?, Sakura – preguntó la joven Tomoyo. Esa era una de sus grandes cualidades: ser tan observadora.   
  
- No lo sé, se puso así desde que sentimos una presencia al llegar aquí  
  
- Ya veo…… Y ¿es una presencia maligna?  
  
- Es poderosa pero no maligna, así que no hay de que preocuparse – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa, tranquilizando a su mejor amiga Tomoyo. Ella se preocupaba por su amiga, ¿y por que no?, no solo era su mejor amiga si no que también su prima. Se preocupaba mucho por ella, la quería mucho, y que Sakura sintiera una presencia era bastante extraño. Después de que su amiga cambiara las poderosas cartas Clow, creados por el antepasado de Shaoran Li: Li Clow, a cartas Sakura, no habían sentido nunca antes la presencia de un ser mágico cerca de ellos, excepto cuando Shaoran volvió de Hong Kong, pero esa presencia era para estar contenta y tranquila.   
  
En ese momento llega el profesor y todos se sientan en sus lugares, los cuales son los mismos de siempre.  
  
- Buenos Días clase  
  
- Buenos Días profesor  
  
- Hoy, como ya todos saben, tendremos a una nueva alumna. Pasa por favor.  
  
En eso se habré la puerta y entra una chica de la misma edad que todos, una piel blanca y delicada que hacía resaltar sus bellos ojos azules que eran más claros que los de Tomoyo, tenía un bello pelo castaño claro y largo que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda y, aunque tuviera el mismo uniforme que las demás chicas del salón, podía notarse que poseía una bella y delicada figura, también tenía una extraña pulsera en su mano derecha y lo último que la destacaba, era su mirada misteriosa y bastante seria que transmitía sus bellos ojos azules, los cuales también, buscaban algo por el salón repleto de alumnos.  
  
Al entrar ella al salón Sakura y Shaoran se sorprendieron bastante ya que de ella venia esa gran energía. Lo que quería decir que esa chica también poseía poderes mágicos.  
  
- Ella es Satsuki Idaka y viene de Hong Kong. Espero que sean amables con ella – dijo el profesor  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!!?? – se escuchó por todo el salón  
  
- ¿Sucede algo joven Li? – preguntó el profesor a la persona que había gritado   
  
- No, no es nada – dijo Shaoran algo avergonzado.  
  
- A ver donde te sentaras – dijo el profesor mientras que con la mirada buscaba un lugar para la bella chica - ¡¡Ya se!! Al lado de Li no hay nadie, siéntate ahí.  
  
- Sí – dijo la chica llamada Satsuki Idaka aún con su semblante serio y misterioso, pero ahora con una pequeña sonrisa algo malévola.  
  
Mientras Idaka iba a su lugar, ella miraba fijamente a Li, pero al llegar al lugar de Sakura se detiene por un momento y la mira fijamente, un poco desconfiada, luego mira a Shaoran y le dice:  
  
- Nos volvemos a ver…………… Chimpancé – dijo haciendo que Shaoran se enfadara y Sakura se sorprendiera.   
  
Dicho esto Idaka se sentó y comenzó la clase.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hola, soy nueva aqui en fianfiction.net, pero ya he publicado este fic en otras paginas ^_^. Mi nombre es isivf y tengo 13 años de edad. Pues bien,les dejo este fic el cual espero sea de su agrado, este capítulo fue cortito, pero los demás serán más largos. Los primeros capítulos los subiré rápido ya que los tengo listos, pero supongo que en algunos me demoraré ya que mi computador esta malo ^_^U ¬¬. Bueno, y como siempre, espero de sus reviews. Nos vemos¡¡  
  
Isivf.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de total propiedad de Clamp, solo son usados para intentar divertir un poco. Excepto algunos peronajes inventados por mi ^_^. 


	2. Respuestas y un extraño entrenamiento

"Antiguos Conocidos"  
  
by: Isivf  
  
Capítulo 2: "Respuestas y un extraño entrenamiento"  
  
Después de la gran sorpresa que se llevo Shaoran al ver que Satsuki Idaka, una antigua conocida suya, entrara a su salón; en el receso, va donde Idaka y le dice que necesita hablar con ella, así que deciden ir afuera para hablar tranquilos, pero Sakura los escucho y junto a Tomoyo deciden ir a vigilarlos.  
  
Ya en el jardín, Shaoran empieza la conversación.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Qué estas haciendo aquí Satsuki!!!? – dijo Shaoran algo enfadado.  
  
- Vine por que Clow me pidió un favor, chimpancé – dijo Idaka seria y tranquila  
  
- ¿Clow?.... ¿te refieres a Eriol Hiraguisawa? – dijo extrañado  
  
- ¡¡Pues claro!! ¿De quien más?.... aunque no nos vemos hace unos 3 años sigues siendo un chimpancé  
  
- ¡¡¡¡NO ME DIJAS ASÍ!!!!.................... Puedo notar que tu nivel de magia es bastante alto……Más alto que el mío y el de Sakura – dijo Shaoran un tanto preocupado  
  
- Exacto. Por si no lo recuerdas vengo de la familia Idaka la cual es muy poderosa. Los que tienen poderes claro.  
  
- Pero aunque vengas de esa familia, que no solo no puede tener un clan ya que cada 5 o 4 generaciones UNO sola persona de esa generación puede tener poderes, tu magia sigue siendo bastante alta – dijo Shaoran algo enfadado, bastante orgulloso y con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
- Si se como es mi familia chimpancé – dijo Idaka haciendo que Shaoran se enfadara y su sonrisa se borrara – Y a lo de mi magia, eso se debe a que no soy una holgazana como tú que se queda todo el día viendo el techo sin practicar magia si no a que he estado practicando magia todos los días, no como tú………… Chimpancé  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!!!!!!!............. Pero también puedo notar otro tipo de presencia. – dijo Shaoran algo preocupado. En ese momento Idaka nota algo y comenzó a reír fuertemente.  
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
- ¿De qué te ríes Satsuki?  
  
- No, de nada  
  
- ¿Sabes de quién es la presencia que te mencione antes?  
  
- Por supuesto  
  
- ¿Y de quién es? – dijo Shaoran algo impaciente  
  
- De mis cartas y sus guardianes.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??................... ¡¡¡Eso es imposible solo Clow creo cartas!!! ¿¡¡Como es que tú tienes cartas!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido  
  
- Hayy… veo que todavía hay que tratarte como un niño chimpancé……. Estas cartas las cree yo, yo y mis lindos poderes del rayo.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEE¡!!!!!!!!!!!?? ¡¡¡¡Pero para eso se requiere de mucha magia!!!! ¿¡¡¡Como pudiste!!? – dijo Shaoran mas sorprendido que antes.  
  
- 1° Recuerda que yo vengo de la familia Idaka, la cual los que obtienen poderes obtienen un nivel de magia altísimo y 2° ¿para que crees que he estado entrenando tan duro chimpancé?  
  
- Ya veo  
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – reía Idaka  
  
- ¿De que te ríes?  
  
- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta verdad? – dijo Idaka con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo  
  
- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?  
  
- JAJAJAJAJA………… ¿Por qué no sales de ahí Kinomoto? – dijo Idaka mirando hacia su izquierda y sorprendiendo bastante a Shaoran.  
  
- ¿¡¡AH!!? – dijo Sakura que estaba escondida junto con Tomoyo - ¿Pero como supo?  
  
- Bueno, ya sabe que estamos aquí, será mejor que salgamos – sugirió Tomoyo y salieron ella y Sakura de su escondite.  
  
- ¿¡¡Como fue que supiste!!? – dijo Sakura sorprendida y mirando a Satsuki mientras se acercaba a ella y a Shaoran.  
  
- Pude sentir tu presencia eso es todo – dijo Idaka sin mucha importancia  
  
- Pero si la estaba escondiendo…… ¿Cómo?  
  
- Es que Satsuki tiene un nivel de magia bastante alto, para ella es muy fácil saber que estas ahí – dijo Shaoran colocándose junto a Satsuki y mirándola algo enfadado  
  
- ¿Y tú desde cuando dices eso chimpancé? – dijo Idaka bastante sorprendida  
  
- Eso se debe a que estas en la familia Idaka no lo digo por que has logrado tener un poder así por tus entrenamientos, si es que se puede decir que tú tienes altos poderes – dijo Shaoran de forma irónica   
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!!? – dijo Idaka bastante enfadada. Sakura y Tomoyo miraban esa escena bastante sorprendidas.  
  
- Pero ahora que me acuerdo………. ¿es cierto que tienes cartas mágicas Idaka? – preguntó Sakura con curiosidad  
  
- Sí, así es Kinomoto – dijo Idaka volviendo a su estado de animo al que estaba anteriormente   
  
- ¡¡Ah!! Es cierto, ¿Cómo es que supiste mi nombre?  
  
- Por que pude sentir la presencia de las cartas Clow que provenían de ti  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Sakura - ¿Pero… como sabes que yo tengo las cartas Clow?  
  
- Todo el mundo sabe que tu posees las famosísimas cartas Clow….. Eso es algo que de debe saber… ya que fue el gran y poderoso mago Clow quien las creo….. Además, gracias al chimpancé, todo Hong Kong lo sabe – dijo Idaka algo seria mientras Shaoran se enfadaba por el ultimo comentario.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Sakura sin entender mucho y algo sorprendida.   
  
- Y ella ¿quién es? – preguntó Idaka apuntando a Tomoyo y sin importarle la confusión de Sakura.  
  
- Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto – dijo Tomoyo dando una pequeña reverencia.  
  
- Para mí también es un placer  
  
- Ahora que me doy cuenta…… ¿tú y Shaoran se conocen desde hace tiempo no? – preguntó Tomoyo  
  
- Sí………… el chimpancé y yo nos conocemos desde niños ya que nuestras familias son amigas desde hace siglos… Todos los Idaka y Li se conocen.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Pero, ¿Por qué le dices chimpancé? – preguntó Sakura extrañada  
  
- Por que lo es – respondió Idaka seria  
  
- Hay (suspiro) es que yo y Satsuki no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos – respondió Shaoran mirando de mala gana a Idaka   
  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sakura con mucha curiosidad  
  
- No se pregúntale a ella, ella fue la que comenzó a tratarme mal – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Yo no quiero hablar de eso – respondió Idaka fríamente  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RING RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Suena el timbre para entrar a clases)  
  
- Será mejor que entremos o llegaremos tarde – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Sí – respondieron todos.  
  
Luego en la hora de almuerzo, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran decidieron ir a almorzar al jardín. Sakura quiso invitar a Idaka pero Shaoran se oponía, pero Sakura logró convencerlo.  
  
- Oye Idaka, ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotros? – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Claro – respondió Idaka algo fría  
  
Mientras almorzaban:  
  
- Oye Idaka   
  
- ¿Qué pasa Kinomoto? – dijo Idaka algo cansada  
  
- ¿Puedo ver tus cartas?   
  
- Claro – dijo Idaka e hizo sonar sus dedos, en un segundoaparecieron un monto de cartas en sus manos color amarillo y morado – Aquí tienes – dijo Idaka y se las pasó a Sakura quuien quedó muy impresionada al verlas.  
  
- ¡¡No puede ser!! – dijo Sakura muy sorprendida  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – le preguntó Shaoran acercándose a ella  
  
- Mira Shaoran, estas cartas son iguales a las mías con la diferencia de que son de otro color y tienen otro signo que es de un rayo con el signo del agua y del fuego a los lados – dijo Sakura mostrándole las cartas de Idaka a su novio, quien no quedo muy sorprendido al verlas.   
  
- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Shaoran sin darle mucha importancia al parecido de las cartas – Eso debe ser por que Satsuki es ídola de Clow y seguramente quiso que sus cartas fueran parecidas… ¿no es así Satsuki? – le preguntó Shaoran a Idaka.  
  
- Exacto, es por eso que se parecen, por que yo respeto mucho a Clow – respondió Idaka  
  
- ¿ah?  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – preguntó Tomoyo  
  
- ¿Qué hace esta carta Idaka? – preguntó Sakura mostrándole a Idaka la carta que tenía en sus manos.  
  
- ¿La carta de sello mágico?.. La persona que esté atrapada en esa carta no puede usar sus poderes y también puede sellar a seres con poderes en un objeto mágico  
  
- ¿Y esta? – dijo Sakura mostrándole una carta diferente a Idaka.   
  
- ¿Futuro? Te muestra el futuro de las personas menos el tuyo claro  
  
- Ya veo ¿y esta?  
  
- ¡¡A!! La carta de la vigilancia, es mi carta favorita – dijo Idaka tomando la carta  
  
- ¿Y que hace? – dijo Sakura con muchas ansias de saber  
  
- Vigila, con esta carta tu puedes vigilar a otras personas no importa donde este, ni siquiera si esta en otro país o continente – dijo Idaka con una sonrisa  
  
- ¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Que impresionante!! – dijo Sakura  
  
- Sí, por eso es mi carta favorita – dijo Idaka pasándole la carta a Sakura  
  
- Ya veo….. ¿Y esta carta que hace?  
  
- ¿Alas? Es como tú carta vuelo  
  
- Ya veo. Esas son las únicas cartas tuyas que no están en mi mazo, con excepción de árbol, fuerza y algunas más que supongo que son las mismas que las mías pero con otro nombre ¿no? – dijo Sakura  
  
- Exacto – dijo Idaka  
  
- Ahora que me acuerdo – dijo Shaoran serio y pensativo – Satsuki, ¿tú viniste por que Eriol te lo pidió verdad?   
  
- Sí, no te equivocas chimpancé, por primera vez en tu vida JAJAJAJAJAJA – rió Idaka  
  
- ¡¡No me llames así!! – dijo Shaoran ya sin paciencia   
  
- Y….. ¿Qué te pidió Eriol, Idaka? – preguntó Sakura un poco sorprendida mientras le pasaba las cartas a Idaka quien las guardó en su bolsillo.  
  
- Me pidió que te entrenara a ti y al chimpancé, Kinomoto – dijo Idaka bastante seria  
  
- ¿¡¡QUEE!!? ¿¡¡Y para que quiere eso Eriol!!? – preguntó Sakura muy impresionada al igual que los demás.  
  
- No lo sé, solo me pidió el favor no me dijo nada más  
  
- Y tú como tonta aceptaste – dijo Shaoran  
  
- ¿¡¡QUÉ DIJISTE!!? – dijo Idaka, en ese momento Idaka hizo sonar sus dedos y un pequeño rayo le llegó a Shaoran en el brazo.  
  
- ¡¡OYE!! ¡¡Veo que sigues con el mismo mal genio de siempre!! – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado y tocándose el brazo, en el lugar que le llego el rayo.  
  
- ¿¡¡Quieres más chimpancé odioso!!? – dijo Idaka ya sin paciencia   
  
- ¡¡NO!! – dijo Shaoran algo asustado pero a la vez enfadado  
  
- ¡¡Vaya!! ¿Cómo hiciste eso Idaka? – preguntó Sakura muy impresionada   
  
- Eso fue gracias a mi poder  
  
- ¿Cómo? No entiendo  
  
- Yo puedo controlar el rayo – dijo Idaka seria  
  
- ¿¡¡QUEEEE!!?  
  
- Lo que oíste yo puedo controlar el rayo – dijo con la voz un poco fría Idaka  
  
- La familia Idaka tiene una característica la cual es que cada 5 a 8 personas que posean poderes se les concederá también el poder de controlar un elemento los cuales son 6: agua, fuego, planta, tierra, viento y rayo, el cual es el que controla Satsuki – explicó Shaoran   
  
- ¡¡Vaya es increíble!!......... Eso quiere decir que posees cartas y puedes controlar el rayo – dijo Sakura muy impresionada y fascinada mientras una sonrisa se podaba en su rostro.   
  
- Exacto Kinomoto  
  
- Pero si puedes controlar el rayo ¿para que creaste la carta del trueno? – preguntó Sakura  
  
- Por que al unir su poder con el mío podemos llegar a hacer un ataque bastante fuerte y por que también, es mi símbolo…. Sin esa carta, la equivalencia entre las cartas no existiría – dijo Idaka   
  
- Ya veo…… Como la carta "The Hope" – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro y algo preocupada - ¿Y cómo llegarte a ese nivel tan alto? Puedo sentir que tu magia es muy fuerte – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema  
  
- Eso se debe a que yo entreno todos los días  
  
- ¿¡¡QUÉ!!? ¿¡¡TODOS LOS DÍAS!!? – dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo  
  
- Sí, así es  
  
- Debe ser muy agotador – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Ya me acostumbre – dijo Idaka sin tomarle mucha importancia  
  
- Ella entrena todos los días por que es una maniática – dijo Shaoran intentando enfadar a Satsuki  
  
- ¡¡¡QUIERES CALLARTE CHIMPANCÉ!!! – dijo Idaka con una vena en la cabeza – Creo que quieres seguir probando lo fuerte que puede ser mi poder ¿no? Bueno si así lo quieres – dijo Idaka levantando la mano  
  
- ¡¡NO!!....¡¡NO LO HAGAS!! – suplico Shaoran  
  
- Entonces deja de molestar – dijo Idaka  
  
- Primero deja de molestar tú – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Tú primero  
  
- No, tú  
  
- ¡¡TÚ!!  
  
- ¡¡NO TÚ!!  
  
- Ya cálmense – dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza al igual que Tomoyo  
  
- Está bien – dijo Shaoran algo enfadado  
  
- Veo que tu novia te maneja muy fácilmente ¿no? – dijo Idaka irónicamente   
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Shaoran quien no entendió lo que quiso decir Idaka  
  
- Hay (suspiro) sigues siendo un chimpancé, un tonto y feo chimpancé  
  
- ¿¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!?  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RING RING!!!!!!!!!! (Tocan el timbre para entrar a clases)  
  
- Será mejor que entremos ¿si? – dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza  
  
- Está bien – dijo Shaoran mirando a Idaka algo enfadado  
  
Así pasó la escuela: Idaka intentando enfadar a Shaoran mientras Sakura y Tomoyo intentaban evitar una pelea entre estos antiguos conocidos. Sakura y Shaoran intentando estar juntos y pasarla bien, pero Idaka casi siempre llegaba con algún comentario que hacia enfadar a Shaoran. Mientras Tomoyo miraba algo contenta la situación.   
  
Al salir Sakura de la escuela junto con su novio Shaoran, tomado de la mano de este, Sakura notó que en la entrada estaba Idaka esperándolos.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo Idaka? – preguntó Sakura  
  
- Solo quiero decirte Kinomoto y a ti también chimpancé, que hoy empezamos con el entrenamiento – dijo Idaka bastante seria  
  
- ¡¡DEJA DE LLAMANME CHIMPANCÉ!! ¿¡¡QUIERES!!? ¡¡YA NO TENEMOS 9 AÑOS!! – dijo Shaoran muy enfadado y ya sin paciencia.  
  
- Lo sé, pero que puedo hacer yo – dijo Idaka tranquilamente  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Shaoran sin entender  
  
- Si sigues siendo un chimpancé yo seguiré diciéndote chimpancé  
  
- ¡¡Ya cállate!! – dijo Shaoran ya cansado de la situación   
  
- Comenzaremos a las 9:30pm en el parque pingüino. No lleguen tarde – dijo Idaka bastante seria  
  
- ¿¡¡Y para que quiero yo que me entrenes!!? Seguro me dices que haga cualquier tontera para después burlarte de mí……… No gracias, yo no voy a gastar mi valioso tiempo en tonterías – dijo Shaoran algo enfadado  
  
- Bueno, si no quieres chimpancé tú dirás, pero te voy a decir una cosa……….. Yo NUNCA bromeo en cosas de magia ¡¡NUNCA!! ¿¡¡ME OYES!!? – dijo Idaka bastante enfada y ofendida. Al parecer, esto de la magia se lo tomaba muy enserio.  
  
- Sí ya entendí – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Bueno Kinomoto, nos vemos a las 9:30pm en el parque pingüino no llegues tarde – dijo Idaka y comenzó a irse.  
  
- ¿eh?... ¿Pero como…? …….. ¡¡Espera Satsuki!! – dijo Shaoran algo extrañado e Idaka se detuvo  
  
- ¿eh?.... ¿Qué sucede chimpancé? – dijo Idaka algo extrañada y mirando a Shaoran  
  
- Esta es la primera vez que vienes a Japón ¿verdad? – dijo Shaoran algo desconfiado  
  
- Sí, así es – dijo Idaka sin entender por que la pregunta  
  
- Entonces me puedes decir, ¿como es que sabes donde esta el parque pingüino y que existe uno? – dijo Shaoran algo desconfiado  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? – dijeron Idaka y Sakura bastante sorprendidas.  
  
- No me había percatado de eso – dijo Sakura  
  
- Bueno, yo……. Es que Eriol me mostró la ciudad con un hechizo…. y cuando llegue a Hong Kong desde Inglaterra, Meiling me hablo sobre Tomoeda – dijo Idaka – Además a ti que te importa… solo eres un chimpancé tonto que no entiende nada de lo que se le habla  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!!? – dijo Shaoran muy enfadado  
  
- Bueno, nos vemos en el entrenamiento – dijo Idaka seria – Chimpancé – dijo mirando a Shaoran y luego se fue, pero un momento después desapareció   
  
- Tu eres la maniática, loca, desquiciada, tonta – dijo Shaoran enfadado, en ese momento un pequeño rayo le llego a Shaoran en el brazo - ¡¡HAY!! ¡¡ESO DOLIO SATSUKI!! ¡¡No la soporto!!  
  
- No digas eso Shaoran…….. En el fondo tú la quieres – dijo Sakura  
  
- No, nunca la querré es una loca – dijo Shaoran algo enfadado  
  
- JAJAJAJAJA tontito – dijo Sakura tiernamente, en ese momento Shaoran toma a Sakura por la cintura cuidadosamente y Sakura coloca su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran.  
  
- Te amo Sakura  
  
- Y yo a ti Shaoran – dijo Sakura – Pero hay algo que no entiendo  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
- Cuando Idaka se fue yo la seguía con la vista y luego desapareció ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – preguntó Sakura extrañada y mirando a su novio  
  
- De seguro usó un conjuro de tele transportación, solía usarlo cuando estaba en Hong Kong   
  
- Ya veo ¿pero entonces como te escucho?  
  
- Debió haber sido otro de sus hechizos, ella siempre aprende hechizos nuevos – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Ya veo  
  
- ¡¡Pero no hablemos más de ella que me pongo de malas!! – dijo Shaoran enfadado  
  
- JAJAJA Si ya me doy cuenta – dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
En ese momento Shaoran se pone delante de Sakura tomándola por la cintura y Sakura puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y se dieron un tierno y largo beso.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar:  
  
- JAJAJAJAJA Shaoran es un chimpancé, un tonto y horrible chimpancé – pensaba Idaka mientras iba hacia su casa a la cual le faltaba poco para llegar – Pero…… se ve que quiere a la maestra de cartas….. Ahora que lo pienso ¿para que quiere Clow que yo entrene a Kinomoto?........ Bueno quien sabe, una de las características que posee el gran mago Clow es que es muy misterioso, y si así era él de seguro que su reencarnación es igual…. JAJAJA hoy en la noche haré sufrir a ese chimpancé… Sí señor… JAJAJAJAJA   
  
Mientras tanto la linda pareja de Sakura y Shaoran llegó a la casa de los Kinomoto, tomados de la mano y con una amplia sonrisa, ambos.  
  
- Bueno, nos vemos mañana Shaoran – se despidió Sakura en la puerta de su casa.  
  
- ¿eh?....... ¿Acaso no vas a ir al entrenamiento? – preguntó Shaoran extrañado  
  
- Claro que voy............ ¿Acaso vas a ir? – preguntó Sakura un poco sorprendida – Yo creí que no ibas a ir  
  
- ¡¡Por supuesto que voy!! ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar sola con esa maniática?  
  
- No, pero………  
  
- Pero como voy a ir, debes hacer algo por mí – dijo Shaoran algo picaron mientras se acercaba a Sakura y la tomaba por la cintura, tiernamente.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta Sakura ya en brazos de su novio  
  
- Tienes que decirme que me quieres – dijo Shaoran en el oído de su novia  
  
- Esta bien – dijo Sakura luego de que sus mejillas se pusieran todas rojas – Te amo  
  
- Yo también te amo – dijo Shaoran también rojo y beso a su novia tiernamente mientras la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo………. Hasta que:  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MOCOSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – dijo una voz  
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Sakura y Shaoran mirando hacia la puerta de la casa de Sakura para ver que quien estaba en la entrada era ni mas ni menos que Touya Kinomoto, el hermano mayor de Sakura. Tenía una figura bastante varonil para alguien entre 23 y 25 años, poseía unos bellos ojos cafés, unos bellos cabellos cafés, algo despeinados, una tez algo morena en comparación con su hermana menor, Sakura. En ese momento tenía un semblante bastante enfadado y cansado, con solo ver a Shaoran se enfadaba. Al parecer, era bastante sobre protector con su pequeña hermana, Sakura.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡MOCOSO!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MÍ HERMANA!!!!!! – dijo un muy enfadado Touya, estaba apuntó de matar a Shaoran  
  
- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡Espera hermano no te enojes!! – dijo Sakura mientras trataba de calmar a su hermano - ¡¡Tu sabes que Shaoran es…………!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ!!!!! - interrumpió Touya a Sakura  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡QUIEN LO DICE!!!?? ¡¡ACASO TÚ!! – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado  
  
- ¡¡¡SÍ YO LO DIGO!!! ¡¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡PUES NO QUIERO!!!......¡¡¡QUIERO ESTAR CON SAKURA!!!......¡¡"MI" NOVIA!! – dijo Shaoran tratando de defenderse  
  
- ¿¡¡TU NOVIA!!? ¡¡TU NOVIA ES "MI" HERMANA MOCOSO!! – dijo Touya apunto de matar a Shaoran y levantando su puño.  
  
- ¡¡¡NO TOUYA!!!....... ¡¡¡Shaoran por favor vete, necesito calmar a mi hermano!!! – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada.  
  
- ¡¡¡SI VETE!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡La única forma de calmarlo es metiéndolo a una jaula!!! – dijo Shaoran  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO!!!?? – dijo Touya ya sin paciencia  
  
- ¡¡¡Shaoran por favor!!! – rogó Sakura la cual estaba a punto de no poder controlar a su hermano que lo único que quería era matar a Shaoran  
  
- Esta bien…………. Nos vemos entonces Sakura – dijo Shaoran yéndose  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Y NO VUELVAS!!!!!!! – le gritó Touya a Shaoran y luego entró con una gran sonrisa de triunfo mientras una enfadada Sakura iba detrás de él.   
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE PENSABAS HACER!!!!!?? ¿¿¡¡ACASO QUERIAS MATAR A   
  
SHAORAN!!??....¡¡NO TENIAS POR QUE GRITARLE DE ESA MANERA!!...¡¡¡SHAORAN ES MI NOVIO!!! – le dijo Sakura a Touya muy enfadada ya dentro de la casa  
  
- ¡¡¡ESE MOCOSO!!! – dijo Touya para si - ¡¡¡Mejor anda a preparar la cena monstruo que el peluche se muere de hambre¡¡¡  
  
- Es cierto hoy me tocaba hacer la cena  
  
- ¡¡¡OYE!!! ¿¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES PELUCHE!!!!? – grito kero bajando las escaleras, ¡¡volando!!. Ese ser era como un pequeño leoncito amarillos, poseía dos alas blancas en su espalda, pues si, se parecía mucho a un pequeño peluche. Ese ser llamado Kerberous, o como lo llama Sakura "kero", en realidad tenia la forma de un gran león bastante llamativo. Ese pequeño peluche era su forma falsa. Kero, al igual que Sakura, era un ser mágico. Él fue creado por el gran mago Clow para que cuidara las cartas. Pero, por haberse quedado dormido, las cartas fueron liberadas por Sakura, fue en ese momento en el que despertó de su largo sueño y convirtió a Sakura en la nueva Card Captors, ahora Maestra de Cartas después de haber ganado el juicio final.   
  
- Al único peluche que esta aquí – dijo Touya algo cansado de la situación  
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡ACASO QUIERES ENFRENTARTE AL GRAN Y FABULOSO KERBEROUS!!!!? – dijo kero con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en sus pequeños labios.  
  
- Mejor deja de presumir peluche – dijo Touya borrando la sonrisa de kero  
  
- ¿¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES PELUCHE!!!?  
  
- Hay (suspiro) desde que mi hermano supo de la existencia de kero lo único que han hecho es pelear – pensaba Sakura desde la cocina mientras arreglaba las cosas para comenzar a preparar la cena.  
  
- ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otra parte a molestar peluche parlanchín? – dijo Touya   
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡YA DEJA DE LLAMARME PELUCHE!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡SOY EL GRAN KERBEROUS!!!!! – dijo kero aun peleando con Touya en la entrada  
  
- Hay (suspiro) no hay quien los corrija…………Será mejor que me de prisa para llegar a tiempo con Satsuki, supongo que tendré que llevar a kero y a Yue………… Luego llamare a Yukito, ojalá no este muy ocupado – pensó Sakura mientras hacia la cena  
  
Luego de comer, y de que Sakura le diera su gran porción de comida a kero, Sakura le preguntó a su hermano:  
  
- Hermano………….. ¿Dónde esta papá?  
  
- ¿No lo recuerdas mounstro?....... él se fue a una expedición volverá en unos días  
  
- Ah es cierto………. ¿Y por que llegaste tan temprano del hospital?.. Creí que tú como eres un médico muy ocupado ibas a llegar tarde – dijo Sakura  
  
- Me dieron el día libre – dijo Touya un poco cansado de la interrogación   
  
- Ya veo….. Bueno tengo que ir a prepararme  
  
- ¿Para que? – preguntó Touya extrañado  
  
- Es que hoy llegó una alumna nueva a nuestro salón y me dijo que me entrenaría y nos quedamos de ver a las 9:30 – dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento y levantando los platos sucios   
  
- ¿eh?... ¿Una nueva alumna? – dijo Touya extrañado  
  
- Sí.. Su nombre es Satsuki Idaka… viene de Hong Kong… es una antigua amiga de Shaoran y Eriol le pidió que viniera aquí a Japon a entrenarme a mi y a Shaoran… por eso quedamos de vernos en el parque pingüino – dijo Sakura ya en la cocina   
  
- Ya veo… que extraño – dijo Touya levantándose de su asiento  
  
- Sì… Yo me sorprendi bastante cuando me dijo que nos vino a entrenar……. Bueno, será mejor que llame a Yukito y que llame a kero – dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación   
  
- ¿No vas a llamar a Tomoyo? – dijo Touya con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver lo despistada que era su hermana  
  
- ¡¡Ah!! Es cierto….. Será mejor que me de prisa – dijo Sakura apurando su paso  
  
Dicho esto Sakura llama a Yukito y a Tomoyo y comienza a prepararse. Yukito es un gran amigo de la familia y un gran amigo de Touya. Se conocen desde la preparatoria y siempre han estado juntos. Él quedo bastante extrañado por la llamada de Sakura, pero aun así prometió ir. Pero.. ¿Por qué Yukito?. Aunque parezca extraño, Yukito Tsukishiro era la identidad falsa del otro guardián de las cartas Clow, llamado Yue, el juez Yue. Yue es quien lleva acabo el juicio final y fue quien juzgo a Sakura para luego convertirla en la Nueva Maestra de Cartas.  
  
Luego de estar listos, Sakura y kero se dirigieron al parque pingüino. Al llegar se encontró con todos que la estaban esperando: Tomoyo, Shaoran, Idaka y Yue. Yue tenía unos bellos ojos plateados, una larga cabellera que llegaba hasta el suelo, unas bellas alas blancas y un semblante bastante serio y frío.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!! – saludó Sakura  
  
- ¡¡Hola Sakura!! – la saludó Tomoyo  
  
- Hola Kinomoto………… Bueno será mejor que empecemos – dijo Idaka bastante seria  
  
- ¡¡Hola Sakura!!  
  
- ¡¡Hola Shaoran!! – en ese momento Shaoran se acerca a Sakura y se dan otro tierno beso en el cual los dos estaban totalmente rojos.  
  
- Emmm………. Chimpancé, Kinomoto hay que empezar – dijo Idaka algo enfadada, pero Sakura y Shaoran seguían besándose mientras que Tomoyo los grababa con su cámara de video la cual solo usaba para cosas como esta. Sí, a ella le fascinaba filmar a su amiga, era su pasatiempo - ¡¡¡Oigan!!! ¿¡¡ME ESCUCHAN!!?....... Será – en ese momento Idaka hace sonar sus dedos y un pequeño rayo que hace separar a Sakura y a Shaoran.Los dos estaban bastante sorprendidos.  
  
- ¡¡¡OYE!!! ¿¡¡¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO!!!? – pregunto muy enfadado Shaoran  
  
- Deberías agradecérmelo – dijo muy calmada Idaka  
  
- ¿¡¡POR QUE!!?  
  
- Si no te hubiera separado hubieras muerto de asfixia   
  
- ¿eh?  
  
- Estabas morado, parecías un chimpancé morado JAJAJAJAJA – rió Idaka   
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIRME CHIMPANCÉ!!!!!!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado  
  
- Eh……chicos cálmense – decía Sakura con una gota en la cabeza igual que los demás.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Sí, será mejor que empecemos – dijo Idaka  
  
- Y…….. ¿Cómo se supone que van a entrenar? – preguntó Shaoran  
  
- Fácil………. Lo que haremos será pelear…..  
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEE!!!!!? ¡¡¡Pero saldrán lastimadas!!! – la interrumpió Tomoyo  
  
- ¡¡Al igual que Kerberous y Yue!! ¿¡¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO SATSUKI!!? – dijo Shaoran enfadado  
  
- Ya cálmate chimpancé – dijo Idaka calmada  
  
- ¿¡¡¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI TU Y SAKURA VAN A PELEAR!!!?  
  
- Por que este no es una pelea a muerte chimpancé  
  
- ¿eh? No entiendo – dijo Shaoran  
  
- La primera persona que le de a la otra con sus poderes es la que ganara mientras que la otra queda fuera de combate, eso deberías saberlo… recuerda que luego tu serás el próximo jefe del clan Li – explicó Idaka mirando a Shaoran y luego miro a Kerberous y a Yue – Lo mismo pasara con ustedes mientras combatan contra mis guardianas  
  
- ¿eh? ¿Cómo? – dijo Kerberous ya en su verdadera forma. Era un bello león, con dos grandes alas algo amarillas, unos bellos ojos dorados, un pelaje bastante bello y algunas joyas que lo hacían lucir más llamativo de lo que   
  
era - ¿¡¡Estas diciendo que tu posees guardianes!!?  
  
- Sí…….. Y también cartas – dijo Idaka esperando la reacción de los guardianes  
  
- ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!!!??? - dijeron Yue y Kerberous al mismo tiempo  
  
- ¡¡¡Eso es imposible!!! ¡¡¡Solo Clow creó cartas mágicas!!! – dijo Yue bastante sorprendido  
  
- Pero estas cartas las cree yo Yue, al igual que mis guardianas  
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡QUEEE!!!!? – dijeron Yue y Kerberous a coro  
  
- ¡¡¡Pero….¿¡¡¡Donde están tus guardianas!!!? ¡¡Yo no veo a nadie por aquí!! – dijo Kerberous mirando a todos lados buscando a los guadianes.  
  
- Eso es por que están aquí – dijo Idaka mostrando dos cartas, la carta agua y la carta fuego.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – dijeron todos, sin entender mucho.  
  
- Para que mis guardianas recuperen fuerzas hago que sus poderes y su cuerpo entren en sus cartas las cuales también son sus símbolos  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – dijeron todos bastante sorprendidos  
  
- ¿¡¡Eso quiere decir que no tienen falsa identidad!!? – preguntó Sakura extrañada e impresionada  
  
- Claro que tienen, lo que pasa es que quería que recuperaran fuerzas  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Sakura   
  
- ¡¡Para eso se requiere de mucha magia!! ¿¡¡Cómo Satsuki!!? – dijo Shaoran el cual estaba bastante impresionado al igual que Kerberous y Yue los cuales no podían hablar por culpa de la impresión.  
  
- Ya te he dicho mil veces que para algo entreno día y noche sin descansos – dijo Idaka algo enfadada y mirando a Shaoran – bueno basta de parloteos y comencemos a entrenar – dijo algo cansada de la situación   
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura – comencemos – pero Kerberous y Yue no se movían - ¿kero? ¿Yue? – dijo Sakura mirándolos - ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Vaya no creí que los afectara tanto – dijo Idaka e hizo sonar sus dedos y dos pequeños rayos les cayeron a Yue y a Kerberous uno a cada uno y esto hizo que se movieran - ¿Ya están bien?  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Kerberous extrañado  
  
- Fue solo mi poder – dijo Idaka  
  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Kerberous  
  
- Yo controlo el rayo – dijo Idaka bastante calmada  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡QUEEE!!!?? – dijeron Yue y Kerberous al mismo tiempo  
  
- ¿Por qué no mejor empezamos Idaka? – dijo Sakura cansada de la situación   
  
- ¿eh? ¿Idaka? ¿Sakura dijiste Idaka? – dijo Kerberous  
  
- Sí el apellido de ella es Idaka – dijo Sakura - ¿Por qué kero?  
  
- Ahora lo entiendo todo – dijo Yue  
  
- Yo igual – dijo Kerberous – Con razón tienes ese nivel tan alto de magia y puedes controlar el rayo – dijo mirando a Idaka seriamente   
  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso kero? – preguntó Sakura  
  
- Por que una buena amiga de Clow se apellidaba Idaka y era una gran maga – explico Kerberous – Luego de la muerte de Clow su familia se quedo con algunos libros y diarios de él  
  
- Exacto….. Es por eso que mi familia tiene algunos libros de Clow – dijo Idaka mirando a Kerberous – Y en uno de esos libros sale como crear cartas y guardianes, fue así como los cree  
  
- Ya entiendo – dijo Shaoran acercándose a Idaka – con razón sabías tantas cosas de Clow cuando éramos niños……. Tu familia poseía libros y diarios de él  
  
- Exacto chimpancé – dijo Idaka – Bueno ya basta de todo esto y comencemos  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura y saco su llave, esta comenzó a brillar mientras que en los pies de Sakura, aparecía un extraño emblema que era de una estrella de 10 puntas con un sol y una luna a sus lados. Mientras ella comenzó a decir el conjuro - ¡¡LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI ESTRELLA MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA ANTE SAKURA QUIEN ACEPTO ESTA MISION CONTIGO!! ¡¡LIBERATE!! – dijo Sakura, ahora, en vez de tener la llave en sus manos tenía su báculo de estrella. Era un pequeño báculo color rosa, con una estrella y dos pequeñas alitas en la parte superior.  
  
- Ahora sigo yo – dijo Idaka y en ese momento levantó su mano y la extraña pulsera que traía consigo comenzó a brillar mientras en sus pies aparecía un emblema muy parecido al de Sakura, solo que en vez de tener la estrella y la luna y el sol, esta tenia el mismo sigo del rayo donde se encontraba el signo de la estrella en el emblema de Sakura, mientras donde se encontraba el signo del sol había un signo del fuego, y donde se encontraba el signo de la luna se encontraba el signo del agua. Mientras el emblema aparecía, Idaka decía su conjuro - ¡¡LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI RAYO MUESTRA TU VERDADERO PODER ANTE SATSUKI QUIEN ACEPTO UN PACTO CONTIGO!! ¡¡LIBERATE!! – mientras decía esto Idaka, su pulsera comenzaba a brillar cada vez más. Luego de que dijo el conjuro, en vez de su pulsera, tenía un extraño báculo en sus manos. El báculo era largo, (más largo que el de Sakura) tenía un rayo con dos grandes alas en la parte superior – Bueno ahora llamaré a mis guardianas – dijo Idaka mientras lanzaba las cartas fuego y agua al aire y decía - ¡¡Llamo a la guardiana Fuemi y a la guardiana Akia vengan junto a mi para vencer a este mal!! ¡¡¡DESPIERTEN GUARDIANAS DE LAS CARTAS SATSUKI!!! – dijo Idaka.  
  
En ese momento de las cartas comenzaron a brillar. Luego de que el brillo comenzara a apagarse se podían distinguir dos individuos. Uno era como un puma de color rosado, mientras que sus alas eran de un color rosado pero más oscuro, casi rojo, sus alas eran como las de kero pero más brillantes como si estuvieran iluminadas por fuego y sus ojos eran de un color rojo metálico al igual que sus joyas. Mientras que el otro individuo tenia forma de mujer, su vestido era celeste con algunas partes azules, su pelo era largo y lo tenia agarrado en una cola, su pelo era de color celeste claro, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, su vestido brillaba como si el sol se reflejara en el, tenia unos guantes largos que eran de un celeste pero mas oscuro que su vestido, sus alas eran como las de Yue y de un color azul pero un poco mas claro y sus joyas eran de color celeste metálico.  
  
- Comencemos – dijo Idaka y sacó una carta mientras que sus guardianas se dirigían donde estaban Yue y Kerberous - ¡¡Carta ataca a Sakura con tus grandes poderes!! ¡¡VIENTO!!  
  
- Tienes unos poderes asombrosos – dijo Sakura algo sorprendida y para si misma  
  
- ¡¡¡SAKURA CUIDADO!!! – gritó Shaoran  
  
- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡VUELO!! – dijo Sakura y dos alas aparecieron en su espalda mientras se elevaba por los cielos, esquivando el ataque.  
  
- ¡¡Carta atrápala!! ¡¡ÁRBOL!! – dijo Idaka y unas grandes ramas comenzaron a acercarse rápidamente hacia Sakura  
  
- ¡¡FUEGO!! – dijo Sakura mientras un fuego intenso quemaba las ramas que se dirigían a ella  
  
- ¡¡Carta viento carta árbol junten sus poderes y ataquen a Sakura!! ¡¡ÁRBOL VIENTO!! – dijo Idaka mientras las verdaderas formas de sus cartas, juntas, se dirigían rápidamente hacia una Sakura un poco asustada.  
  
- ¡¡ESCUDO!! – dijo Sakura mientras un escudo se colocaba delante de ella y evitaba que fuera dañada por el ataque de Satsuki. Luego sacó otra carta - ¡¡Carta ataca a Idaka!! ¡¡FLECHA!! – dijo mientras varias y rápidas flechas se dirigían hacia Idaka quien no se movia de donde estaba.   
  
- JAJAJA ¿Como me piensas atacar con eso?... ¡¡ALAS!! ¡¡AGILIDAD!! – dijo Idaka mientras en su espalda aparecían dos alas color amarillo y en tan solo un segundo, desapareció y apareció detrás de Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SAKURA CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI!!!!! – gritó Shaoran bastante preocupado.  
  
- ¡¡¡RAYO!!! – gritó Idaka  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? ¡¡¡AAAAA!!! ¡¡¡ESCUDO!!! – dijo Sakura bastante asustada, pero gracias al escudo que conjuro evito el ataque de Satsuki - ¿Como hiciste eso? – pregunto bastante sorprendida  
  
- Con la carta agilidad… pero eso no importa – dijo Satsuki tomando otra carta - ¡¡¡AGUA!!! – atacó   
  
- ¡¡¡AAAAA!!! ¡¡¡HIELO!!! – dijo Sakura haciendo que el ataque de Satsuki se congelara.  
  
Mientras ellas peleaban, había cuatro guardianes que también comenzaban a pelear, en los aires.  
  
- Vamos Akia – dijo la guardiana con elemento fuego y que tenía la forma de un puma.  
  
- Sí Fuemi – dijo la guardiana con elemento agua y que tenía la forma de una mujer.  
  
- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! – dijo Kerberous  
  
- ¡¡Son mucho más fuertes que nosotros!! – dijo Yue  
  
- Comencemos – dijo la guardiana en forma de mujer. En ese momento hizo un gesto con las manos y un remolino de agua se dirigió a Yue.  
  
- No lo harás – dijo Yue y un escudo apareció e impidió el paso del remolino de agua.  
  
- Sí……. Si lo haré – dijo Akia e hizo otro moviendo con la mano y en ese momento el remolino se hizo mas grande y atravesó el escudo de Yue haciendo que este quedara atrapado en el – Vaya creí que seria mas trabajo acabar contigo – dijo Akia, la guardiana con forma de mujer – Como eres un guardián de Clow……… acabemos con esto – dijo Akia e hizo desaparecer el remolino y Yue comenzó a caer al suelo – El último golpe – dijo Akia y le dio un último golpe a Yue haciendo que cayera al suelo fuertemente – Listo – dijo triunfantemente.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡YUE!!!! – gritaron Shaoran y Tomoyo mientras se acercaban, corriendo, a ver a Yue  
  
- ¡¡¡OYE!!! ¡¡¡SE SUPONE QUE NO LE IBA A PASAR NADA!!! – gritó Shaoran algo preocupado  
  
- Y nada le paso – dijo calmada Akia volando hacia donde se encontraban Shaoran y Tomoyo – Es solo por que estuvo dentro del remolino que esta desmayado.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Shaoran algo mas calmado  
  
- ¿Pero estará bien? – preguntó Tomoyo aun preocupada por el estado del guardián.   
  
- Sí, va a estar bien…… Ahora contra Kerberous – dijo Akia y se fue volando donde estaba su compañera peleando contra Kerberous – Ya estoy aquí  
  
- ¿Tan rápido acabaste con Yue? – dijo Fuemi, la guardiana con forma de puma – Yo aún ni empiezo  
  
- Sí así de rápido………… pues si aún no empiezas yo te ayudo – dijo Akia  
  
- Esta bien…….. Comencemos Kerberous…………….. ¡¡¡Bola de fuego!!! – dijo Fuemi y una bola de fuego se dirigió a Kerberous pero el logró esquivarlo – Vaya es rápido – dijo un poco sorprendida  
  
- Nada de eso………… mira y aprende ¡¡¡Remolino de agua!!! – dijo Akia y el mismo remolino que atrapó a Yue atrapo a Kerberous ahora – Todo tuyo – dijo Akia triunfantemente   
  
- Gracias Akia – dijo Fuemi - ¡¡Bola de fuego!! – y una bola de fuego atacó a Kerberous haciendo que el remolino desapareciera y Kerberous cayera al suelo de golpe – Tienes razón, necesitan bastante entrenamiento  
  
- Sí, pero con nuestra ama y nosotras le enseñaremos  
  
- ¿La ama ya habrá terminado? – preguntó Fuemi  
  
- No lo creo, la maestra de las cartas Clow es buena y rápida para elegir sus cartas – dijo Akia mirando hacia donde se encontraban Satsuki y Sakura entrenando  
  
- Pues entonces volvamos a tierra y veamos el espectáculo – dijo Fuemi  
  
- Me parece bien – dijo Akia y las dos guardianas se dirigieron a tierra a ver como su ama peleaba contra la maestra de cartas.  
  
Las dos maestras de cartas seguían peleando pero, al parecer, no por mucho tiempo:  
  
- ¡¡ARCO!! – dijo Idaka la cual aún seguía en el aire al igual que Sakura, mientras unas flechas se dirigían a Sakura rápidamente.  
  
- ¡¡ESCUDO!! – dijo Sakura mientras el mismo escudo que había conjurado anteriormente, evitaba el paso de las flechas que iban con el objetivo de dañarlas – Tengo que escapar, Tengo que escapar – pensaba Sakura mientras volaba rápidamente por los aires intentando escapar de los ataques de Satsuki.  
  
- ¡¡No conseguirás nada escapando!!....... ¡¡Trueno dame tus poderes para vencerla!! – dijo Idaka mientras muchos truenos aparecieron e intentaban dañar a Sakura, pero ella los esquivaba. Pero, sin darse cuenta, uno le llego a Sakura justo en el hombro haciendo que ella comenzara a caer rápidamente, inconciente – Y por último ¡¡VIENTO!! – dijo Idaka y su carta hizo que Sakura cayera al suelo bastante fuerte.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaron Tomoyo y Shaoran y corrieron a ver a Sakura  
  
- Sakura……. ¿Estas bien? – dijo un Shaoran muy preocupado mientras abrazaba a su novia  
  
- Sí no te preocupes, no es nada – dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos  
  
- Que bueno – dijo Shaoran ya mucho más aliviado  
  
- ¡¡¡Hay chimpancé eres un exagerado!!! – dijo Idaka bajando del cielo  
  
- ¡¡¡¡OYE MOCOSO NO TE ACERQUES A SAKURA!!!! – dijo Kerberous ya despierto e intentando separar a Shaoran de Sakura  
  
- ¿¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES MOCOSO PELUCHE!!? – dijo Shaoran sin soltar a Sakura y bastante enfadado.  
  
- ¿¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES PELUCHE!!? – dijo Kerberous y, sin darse cuenta, un rayo le cayó a Shaoran justo en el brazo.  
  
- ¡¡¡OYE!!! ¿¡¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO!!? – dijo un enfadado Shaoran mirando a Idaka con ojos fulminantes.   
  
- Por que no puedo dejar que le digas insultos a Kerberous, el gran guardián del sello de las cartas Clow ahora cartas Sakura – dijo Idaka muy seria, mientras todos la miraban con una gota sobre la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Estas hablando de kero, Idaka? – preguntó Sakura algo impresionada  
  
- Sí… ¿Por qué?   
  
- Al fin alguien que respeta al gran y poderoso Kerberous – presumió Kerberous con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.   
  
- Eres una loca si es que dices eso del peluche – dijo Shaoran  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES LOCA CHIMPANCÉ!!!?? – dijo Idaka bastante enfadada  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES PELUCHE MOCOSO!!!?? – dijo Kerberous enfadado, también   
  
- Obviamente que a ustedes – dijo Shaoran sin mirarlos y bastante serio.  
  
- ¡¡Ahora veras!!....... ¡¡AKIA, FUEMI!! ¡¡Ayúdenme a matar al chimpancé!! – dijo Idaka bastante enfadada y desafiante, mientras sus guardianas se colocaban junto a ella.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡QUEE!!!?? – dijo Shaoran algo asustado y sorprendido  
  
- ¡¡¡YO TAMBIEN TE AYUDO!!! – dijo Kerberous enfadado y colocándose junto a Idaka - ¡¡¡ASÍ TE DEJAS DE MOLESTAR Y TE SEPARAS DE SAKURA!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!!! – dijo Sakura colocándose delante de Shaoran intentando evitar la pelea - ¡¡KERO REGRESA A TU FORMA FALSA!!!  
  
- Pero Sakura….. – dijo Kerberous  
  
- ¡¡NADA!! – dijo Sakura ya sin paciencia   
  
- Está bien – dijo Kerberous de mala gana y regresando a su forma de peluche, luego se coloco al lado de Shaoran y le dijo - ¡¡¡PERO ESTAS ADVERTIDO MOCOSO ODIOSO!!! – dijo enfadado  
  
- ¡¡¡KERO BASTA!!! – lo regaño Sakura  
  
- Está bien – dijo kero ya vencido por su ama mientras entraba en el bolso de esta.  
  
- Nunca había visto a Sakura tan enojada – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido  
  
- Yo tampoco Shaoran – dijo Tomoyo igual de sorprendida que Shaoran  
  
- Vaya, parece que Kinomoto se enoja de verdad cuando molestan al chimpancé – dijo Idaka no dandole mucha importancia  
  
- Eso demuestra que Sakura tiene un gran corazón y no es como tú que eres una odiosa – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!!?? – dijo Idaka bastante enfada, luego levanto su mano y, sin compasión, le lanzó un rayo a Shaoran  
  
- ¿Vas a parar de hacerme eso algún día? – dijo Shaoran a punto de estallar de la rabia y mirando muy de mala gana a Idaka.  
  
- Creo que no chimpancé JAJAJAJA……………… Bueno me voy – dijo Idaka y comenzó a irse junto con sus guardianas  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? ¿¡¡Ya terminamos!!? – preguntó Sakura algo impresionada  
  
- ¿Acaso quieres más? – dijo Idaka de un tono algo frío y seco mirando algo enfadada a Sakura  
  
- No, no es eso es solo que creí que seria más largo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa algo nerviosa al ver la cara de Idaka.  
  
- No te preocupes, mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento – dicho esto Idaka desapareció junto con sus guardianas.  
  
- Bien, yo ya me voy, Yukito tiene mucho que hacer mañana – dijo Yue y salió volando en dirección a la casa de Yukito.  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos – dijo Tomoyo con una amplia sonrisa  
  
- Sakura, te llevó a tu casa – dijo Shaoran acercándose a Sakura  
  
- ¡¡Gracias Shaoran!! – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Bueno, nos vemos mañana Sakura, Shaoran – dijo Tomoyo empezando a irse  
  
- Hasta mañana Tomoyo – dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo  
  
- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Es cierto!! – dijo Tomoyo dándose vuelta hacia Sakura y Shaoran – Oye Sakura – dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? – pregunto Sakura algo preocupada  
  
- Es que tengo un rico pastel en mi casa y quería ver si kero quería probarlo – dijo Tomoyo intentando dejar solos a la bella pareja.  
  
- ¿Pastel? – se escucho decir a kero dentro del bolso de Sakura, luego salió del bolso volando y diciendo - ¡¡Yo quiero pastel!!  
  
- ¡¡No kero!! – dijo Sakura algo enfadada  
  
- Pero Sakurita  
  
- Casi matas a Shaoran y ahora quieres pastel – dijo muy seria Sakura  
  
- ¿Pero que tal si lo castigas mañana Sakura? – dijo Tomoyo con una de sus características sonrisas  
  
- Si Sakurita……. Grítame todo lo que quieras mañana – dijo kero con los ojos llorosos y mirando fijamente a Sakura - ¿Si? ¿Si?  
  
- Está bien  
  
- ¡¡¡SI, SI, SI PASTEL!!! ¡¡¡VOY A COMER PASTEL!!! – dijo kero muy contento y con una amplia sonrisa  
  
- Aun sigues siendo un glotón – dijo Shaoran haciendo que la sonrisa de kero se borrara y que kero se acercara bastante enfadado a el.  
  
- ¿¡¡Quieres vértelas con migo mocoso odioso!!? – dijo kero enfadado  
  
- ¡¡KERO!! – dijo Sakura  
  
- Ups, lo siento Sakurita – dijo kero con una gota sobre su cabeza  
  
- A mí no me tienes que pedir disculpas si no a Shaoran – dijo Sakura  
  
- Pero… - dijo kero algo sorprendido  
  
- Entonces no va a ver pastel – dijo Sakura haciendo que Tomoyo tuviera que aguantarse la risa.  
  
- ¿¡¡QUEE!!?..¡¡NO SAKURITA PERDONAME EN SERIO!! – dijo kero acercándose a su ama  
  
- Entonces pídele perdón a Shaoran – dijo Sakura sin hacerle caso al guardian  
  
- Está bien – dijo kero entre dientes – Disculpa Shaoran  
  
- Te perdono kero  
  
- ¿Ves que no es difícil kero? – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Tienes razón Sakurita, no es nada difícil – mintió Kero – Si no se trata de un mocoso odiosa como él… además ¿Cómo se atreve decirme kero?... solo Sakura y Tomoyo pueden decirme kero…… mocoso – pensó Kero algo enfadado  
  
- Es un mentiroso…… no puedo creer que Sakura le crea…. Muñeco, mentiroso y glotón – pensó Shaoran al mismo tiempo  
  
- Bueno Kero, será mejor que entres en mi bolso – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- ¡¡Sí!!...¡¡Pastel, voy a comer pastel!! – cantaba kero mientras entraba en el bolso de Tomoyo bastante feliz  
  
- Bueno, nos vemos mañana – dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a irse  
  
- Adiós Tomoyo – se despidieron Sakura y Shaoran  
  
- Bueno Sakura, te llevo – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Está bien  
  
Así Sakura y Shaoran, tomados de la mano, partieron en dirección a la casa de los Kinomoto.  
  
- Oye Sakura  
  
- Dime Shaoran  
  
- ¿Por qué le gritaste de esa manera al peluche? – preguntó Shaoran  
  
- Por que………….. por que te insultó – dijo Sakura algo roja  
  
- ¿¡¡Solo por eso!!? – preguntó Shaoran también rojo  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura un poco más roja, luego miró a Shaoran y se dio cuenta de que su novio estaba rojo – JAJAJAJA – se rió Sakura  
  
- ¿eh?... ¿Por que te ríes? – dijo Shaoran aun algo rojo y mirando algo asombrado a su novia  
  
- Por que te pusiste rojo – dijo Sakura ya controlando la risa y con una de sus lindas sonrisas que hizo que Shaoran se pusiera más rojo aún – JAJAJAJA ¡¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!! – dijo bastante contenta  
  
- Yo no lo encuentro gracioso – dijo Shaoran serio mientras evitaba la mirada de su novia  
  
- No es gracioso, es tierno – dijo Sakura  
  
- ¿En serio? – dijo Shaoran algo sorprendido  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura mientras una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Shaoran haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara  
  
- JAJAJA.. ¿Ahora quien es la roja? – rió Shaoran y al mismo tiempo comenzó a acercarse a su novia, luego la tomó por la cintura cuidadosamente, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana – Te amo – le dijo al oído tiernamente  
  
- Yo también te amo – dijo Sakura y en ese momento su novio comenzó a acercar lentamente sus labios a los de ella para luego besarla tiernamente.  
  
- Será mejor que regrese a casa, Touya debe estar preocupado – dijo Sakura separándose un poco de su novio  
  
- Está bien vamos – dijo un alegre Shaoran y con otra de sus grandes sonrisas. Pero alguien desde su casa no estaba muy contenta  
  
- Con que se quieren mucho – dijo una sombra de mujer algo triste. Se podía ver que estaba vigilando a Sakura y Shaoran gracias a un conjuro – Aunque….. yo lo sabía desde un principio…. Ya sabia que iban a estar juntos y que iban a ser muy felices – dijo la sombra mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla para luego secársela casi de inmediato – No, no puedo llorar, yo ya sabía que esto iba a ocurrir…… eso es no debo llorar – dijo la sombra terminando el conjuro y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar:  
  
- Gracias por acompañarme Shaoran – dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa  
  
- De nada Sakura – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela – dijo Sakura mientras habría la puerta de su casa  
  
- ¡¡Espera!!........ ¿Qué acaso no te vas a despedir de mí? – la detuvo Shaoran mientras una sonrisa pícara se posaba en sus labios.  
  
- Es que…….. Mi hermano – dijo Sakura algo roja  
  
- No me importa tu hermano – dijo Shaoran mientras abrazaba a Sakura y acercaba lentamente sus labios a los de su novia para luego darle un tierno beso.  
  
- Bueno, hasta mañana Sakura – dijo Shaoran ya separado de su novia.  
  
- Hasta mañana Shaoran – dijo Sakura mientras habrìa la puerta de la casa y entraba. Mientras, Shaoran, la seguía tiernamente con la mirada.  
  
- Te amo Sakura – dijo Shaoran cuando Sakura ya había entrado. Dicho esto se dirigió a su casa.  
  
Mientras Sakura, ya dentro de su casa, decía tiernamente:  
  
- Te amo Shaoran  
  
- ¿¡¡Por que llegas tan tarde monstruo!!? – la interrumpió una voz   
  
- ¡¡¡AAAA!!! ¡¡¡HERMANO!!! – grito Sakura bastante asustada mientras miraba a su hermano quien estaba con un semblante bastante enfadado  
  
- ¡¡¡No me digas que el mocoso está afuera y que estabas besándote con él!!! – dijo Touya a punto de reventar de la rabia mientras habría la puerta de la casa vigilando a que Shaoran no estuviera aún afuera.  
  
- ¡¡¡Número uno no es un mocoso y numero dos es mi novio a si que no importa si me estaba besando con él o no!!! – dijo Sakura bastante enfadada. Luego se dirigió a su habitación a dormir junto a un Touya bastante enfadado.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡¡Aqui esta!!.. el segundo capitulo... Como ya les dije tengo los capítulos ya listos, hasta el capítulo 10, pronto vendrán los otros, pero, espero de sus reviews para asi continuarlo. Bueno, nos vemos¡¡  
  
Isivf.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de total propiedad de Clamp, solo son usados para intentar divertir un poco. Excepto algunos peronajes inventados por mi ^_^. 


	3. El paso del tiempo, la llamada, tristeza...

"Antiguos Conocidos"  
  
by:Isivf  
  
Capitulo 3: "El paso del tiempo, la llamada, tristeza y extraños seres"  
  
Desde la llegada de Satsuki ya había pasado mas o menos un mes. En ese mes hubieron muchos cambios como que:  
  
Sakura y Satsuki seguían practicando magia todos los días mientras que se hacían grandes amigas. Al principio, Satsuki fue bastante dura con Sakura pero con la alegría de Sakura y su simpatía, Satsuki cambió su forma de ser con Sakura y se hicieron grandes amigas.  
  
Lo mismo pasó con Tomoyo. Satsuki le tomó mucha simpatía a Tomoyo sobre todo confianza. Satsuki pensaba que le podía contar todas sus cosas a Tomoyo y que ella podría ayudarla.  
  
Shaoran y Satsuki seguían igual, no se soportaban. Pero gracias a Sakura, Shaoran trataba un poco mejor a Satsuki pero Satsuki no cambiaba su forma de ser con Shaoran, haciendo que este perdiera la paciencia todo el tiempo.   
  
Shaoran decidió que lo mejor era que comenzará a practicar magia juntó a Sakura y Satsuki, así que él, Sakura y Satsuki peleaban para subir su nivel de magia. Aunque como Satsuki decía que era mejor si solo dos estuvieran peleando para practicar, a veces hacia pelear a Sakura y a Shaoran pero estos dos no querían pelear entre ellos así que Satsuki los obligaba.  
  
Sakura, Shaoran y Satsuki habían subido su nivel de magia impresionantemente, especialmente Sakura y Satsuki. Sakura subió su nivel de magia así por que ella comenzó 2 semanas antes que Shaoran a entrenar y Satsuki por que entrenaba a veces a parte y por que casi siempre tenía que pelar.  
  
Tomoyo estaba muy contenta y orgullosa de todos. Ella iba todos los días a ver como entrenaban sus amigos y los apoyaba en todo lo que podía, ya que ella no tiene poderes mágicos y eso a veces le da envidia pero Satsuki siempre hacia que olvidara eso.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran mantenían una relación muy bonita y llena de amor. Muchas compañeras de Sakura tenían mucha envidia de ella ya que estaba con el más guapo de la preparatoria. Lo mismo pasaba con Shaoran, también muchos chicos tenían envidia de él por estar con la chica más linda de la preparatoria, aunque algunos chicos se dirigían a las otras más bellas de la clase, Tomoyo y Satsuki. Habían veces que las invitaban a salir y Tomoyo aceptaba, en cambio Satsuki rechazaba todas las invitaciones al igual que los regalos, eso hizo que Tomoyo tuviera curiosidad y le preguntara a Satsuki por que nunca aceptaba pero ella siempre le decía lo mismo: "Yo no confió mucho en los hombres ya que uno me rompió el corazón", pero nunca le dijo quien era.  
  
Luego de ese mes en el que muchas cosas cambiaron:  
  
Un día martes, después de la escuela mientras Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Satsuki salían de la escuela: Sakura y Shaoran iban hablando de lo mejor, mientras que Tomoyo y Satsuki iban atrás de ellos.  
  
- Oye Sakura – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Dime – dijo Sakura mirando atentamente a su novio  
  
- Bueno, pues – dijo algo rojo Shaoran  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Shaoran? – dijo Sakura algo preocupada  
  
- Te…… ¿Te gustaría salir con migo el Viernes por la noche? – dijo Shaoran todo rojo  
  
- Ah…. Pues yo……..¡¡Claro!! ¡¡Me encantaría!! – dijo Sakura también roja, en ese momento Shaoran tomo de la mano de Sakura la cual mostró una sonrisa mientras se veía a Satsuki algo triste.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo malo Satsuki? – le preguntó Tomoyo  
  
- ¿Qué?.... no, no, no sucede nada malo Tomoyo – dijo Satsuki mostrando una sonrisa  
  
- Ah... por un momento creí que estabas triste por que Shaoran le pidió a Sakura que saliera con ella – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- ¿ah?.....¿¿¡¡QUE!!?? – dijo Satsuki algo sorprendida - ¿¿¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VOY A ESTAR TRISTE POR QUE EL CHIMPANCÉ LE PIDIÓ A SAKURA QUE SALIERA CON ELLA TOMOYO!!?? – dijo Satsuki algo enfadada  
  
- ¿¡¡Que sucede Satsuki!!? – pregunto Sakura algo preocupada  
  
- ¿¡¡eh!!?.......... ¡¡No nada, no te preocupes Sakura!! – dijo Satsuki mientras pensaba – Tomoyo es bastante observadora será mejor que tenga cuidado  
  
- Esta bien – dijo Sakura algo preocupada por su amiga  
  
- Bueno… aquí yo me separo – dijo Satsuki bastante feliz – ¡¡Nos vemos!! – dijo y comenzó a irse rápidamente, al parecer, no quería seguir con Sakura y los demás.  
  
- Bueno… yo también tengo que irme…. ¡¡Nos vemos mañana!! – dijo Tomoyo mientras se despedía de sus amigos y luego se dirigía a su casa  
  
- Yo te acompaño a tu casa, Sakura – dijo Shaoran tiernamente  
  
- Está bien – dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa  
  
Así, Sakura y Shaoran partieron a la casa de los Kinomoto. Caminaban muy contentos y tomados de la mano. Cuando llegaron:  
  
- Bueno, nos vemos mañana Shaoran – dijo Sakura despidiéndose  
  
- ¡¡Claro nos vemos mañana!! – dijo Shaoran con una de esas sonrisas que no se le veían casi nunca, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara. Shaoran lo notó y se rió.  
  
- ¿De que te ríes? – dijo Sakura todavía roja  
  
- JAJAJA……. No de nada – dijo Shaoran acercándose a Sakura y tomándola por la cintura, aún sonriendo y haciendo que Sakura se pusiera cada vez más roja – te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas – dijo Shaoran con mucha ternura, luego acercó sus labios a los de su novia, para luego estar en un muy tierno beso.  
  
- Nos vemos mañana Shaoran – dijo Sakura aún en los brazos de su novio  
  
- ¿¡¡Ah!!? – dijo un sorprendido Shaoran sin soltar a Sakura  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó Sakura algo preocupada  
  
- No, es que…….. ¿Hoy no hay entrenamiento con Satsuki? – dijo Shaoran soltando a Sakura y poniéndose bastante pensativo  
  
- No, ella dijo que hoy no porque estaba muy ocupada, cansada y por que quería resolver algunas cosas  
  
- Ya veo… que extraño ella nunca deja un día sin entrenamiento – dijo Shaoran todavía pensativo y algo preocupado  
  
- Veo que estás preocupado – dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡¡QUEE!!!!?? ¿¿¡¡¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!!!?? – dijo Shaoran muy sorprendido  
  
- Ya no lo niegues. Tú te preocupas por Satsuki – dijo Sakura mientras su sonrisa se volvía mas amplia  
  
- Bueno, yo…… - dijo Shaoran pensativo y un poco rojo  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Ves!!!? ¡¡¡Te lo dije!!! – dijo Sakura muy contenta  
  
- Tal vez me preocupe por ella pero no significa que me agrade – dijo Shaoran ahora bastante serio  
  
- JAJAJA…….Esta bien como quieras – dijo Sakura – Bueno Shaoran, nos vemos mañana  
  
- Sí, hasta mañana Sakura  
  
Después de esto Sakura entró a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, bastante contenta mientras pensaba en su novio.  
  
Luego de que Sakura entrara, Shaoran se dirigió a su casa, con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar a su novia. Al llegar a su casa Wei lo esperaba. Wei es el mayordomo de Shaoran, el a cuidado de Shaoran desde muy niño, casi desde bebe. Shaoran le tomo mucha simpatía a Wei y mucha confianza también, siempre le agradeció que lo cuidara y lo escuchara cuando tenía problemas. Wei ya era casi un anciano, pero aun así podía cuidar muy bien de Shaoran.  
  
- Que bueno que regreso joven Shaoran – lo saludo Wei  
  
- Hola Wei – lo saludó Shaoran bastante contento  
  
- Se le ve muy contento joven… ¿Estuvo con la Señorita Sakura? – preguntò Wei con una amplia sonrisa  
  
- Sí – suspiro – bueno, me iré a mi habitación Wei – dijo Shaoran y salió de la habitación, justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡RING RING!!!!!!!!  
  
- ¿Aló? Habla a casa de Li  
  
- Hola Wei, ¿esta mi hijo? – se escucho desde el otro lado del teléfono   
  
- Que gusto es hablar con usted señora……. En seguida llamó al joven – dijo Wei y se dirigió a la habitación de Shaoran - Joven Shaoran, tiene una llamada de su madre  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!?.......... Enseguida voy – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendió, luego se dirigió al teléfono - ¿Aló? ¿Madre?  
  
- Hola hijo, hace tiempo que no hablábamos  
  
- Sí, es cierto  
  
- Dime hijo, ¿Satsuki sigue en Japón cierto?  
  
- Sí, aún esta aquí – dijo Shaoran entre dientes  
  
- Y….. ¿Cómo está?, sus padres están preocupados, hace casi 3 semanas que no hablan con ella  
  
- Ella esta bien, mejor que nunca diría yo – dijo Shaoran aún con su enfado  
  
- Que bueno, sus padres me piden que le digas a Satsuki que se comunique con ellos  
  
- Está bien, se lo diré  
  
- Bueno, para eso no era que te llamaba… supongo que recuerdas que para que te conviertas en el jefe del clan Li debes casarte   
  
- Sí, si lo recuerdo  
  
- Pues…. Necesitamos que vuelvas a Hong Kong… tu matrimonio con la chica Amamiya esta listo  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡QUEE!!!?? – dijo Shaoran muy sorprendido  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡QUEE!!!?? – dijo una sombra femenina en una habitación - ¡¡No, él no se puede casar!! ¡¡No se puede casar!! – dijo la sombra con los ojos llorosos  
  
- ¡¡¡YO LO SIENTO MUCHO MADRE PERO NO ME PIENSO CASAR CON ELLA!!!...¡¡¡YO NO LA AMO!!! ¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA LA CONOSCO!!! ¡¡¡NO ME PIENSO CASAR CON ALGUIEN QUE NISIQUIERA CONOSCO!!!  
  
- Hijo ya está todo listo para que se casen  
  
- ¡¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!!!! ¡¡¡Ya se lo dije, yo no me pienso casar con Amamiya !!! ¡¡¡YO NO LA AMO!!! ¡¡¡Ni siquiera la conosco!!! ¡¡¡Y NO SOLO ESO, USTED SABE POR QUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ EN JAPON Y LO HE ESTADO ESTOS 3 AÑOS!!! – dijo Shaoran muy enfadado  
  
- ¿La maestra de cartas verdad?  
  
- Sí – dijo Shaoran ya mucho mas calmado  
  
- ¿Y son novios?  
  
- Eh…..si – dijo Shaoran algo rojo  
  
- Esta bien, si no te quieres casar con Amamiya yo no te puedo obligar…... ahora entiendo por que los papeles para que te puedas quedar en Japón y para que los otros papeles para ser el jefe del clan también aya en Japón.  
  
- Si, esos papeles son por ella   
  
- Esta bien….. Será mejor que le pidas matrimonio pronto para que este el futuro de los Li asegurado y te puedas convertir en el jefe del clan Li. Te enviaré el anillo con el cual le pedirás matrimonio, ¿está bien?  
  
- …………….  
  
- ¿Hijo estas hay?  
  
- …………….  
  
- ¿Hijo?  
  
- …………… - Shaoran no podía hablar por culpa de la impresión  
  
- Está bien, el anillo te llegara en dos o tres días………. Que estés bien hijo. ¡¡Ah!! Llámame para que me digas los detalles y acuérdate de decirle a Satsuki que se comunique con sus padres. Nos vemos hijo – dijo la madre de Shaoran y colgó  
  
- No puedo creerlo – pensaba Shaoran – Me voy a casar con Sakura – pensaba mientras colgaba – Me voy a casar con Sakura – pensaba con una sonrisa en el rostro – Me voy a casar con Sakura….. pero…… ¿cómo se lo pido? Tal vez no quiera casarse conmigo como somos tan jóvenes, tal vez no este lista, tal vez……………. Talvez………… - muchas dudas pasaban por la cabeza de Shaoran.  
  
Mientras tanto una chica lloraba sin consuelo:  
  
- ¡¡No puede!! ¡¡NO PUEDE!! – decía la sombra femenina llorando - ¡¡Yo lo quiero más que nadie!! ¡¡He sufrido TODA mi vida por él!! ¿¡¡Y que recibo!!? ¡¡SU ODIO!!...... Pero al mismo tiempo es mi culpa, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar y no quise decirle mis sentimientos……. Aunque si le decía TODO sería IGUAL……….. Ellos son el uno para el otro, aunque le digiera mis sentimientos el igual la hubiera amado……….. Pero…. ¿¡¡POR QUE ME TUVE QUE ENAMORAR DE ÉL!!!? – decía Satsuki Idaka mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la habitación y un mar de lagrimas resbalaba por su cara desde sus lindos ojos azules mientras terminaba su conjuro de vigilancia para luego la carta de la vigilancia se dirigiera a su mano.  
  
Mientras tanto, Sakura andaba caminando felizmente por su casa.  
  
- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz monstruo? – preguntó su hermano  
  
- No te voy a decir – dijo Sakura aún feliz y dirigiéndose a su habitación  
  
- Seguro es por el mocoso – pensó Touya algo enojado y a la vez feliz por saber que su hermanita estaba feliz.  
  
- Hay (suspiro) Shaoran te quiero tanto – se dijo Sakura para si misma ya en su habitación.  
  
- Ya estas pensando en el mocoso – dijo kero algo enfadado  
  
- ¡¡No es un mocoso kero!!– dijo Sakura algo enfadada  
  
- Entonces es un súper mocoso JAJAJA – rió kero   
  
- ¡¡BASTA KERO NO LO MOLESTES!!  
  
- Pero si es un mocoso horrible  
  
- ¡¡BASTA KERO!!  
  
Mientras ellos peleaban había 4 sombras vigilándolos, gracias a un conjuro. Tres de esas sombras tenían la forma de hombres y una sombra tenía la forma de una mujer.  
  
- Si que la maestra de cartas es muy poderosa – dijo la mujer  
  
- Sí, tienes razón – dijo la sombra de un hombre – especialmente gracias a la Señorita Satsuki – dijo haciendo que un joven se colocara algo rojo  
  
- Sí – dijo la mujer que se podía ver que tenía entre 18 o 20 años  
  
- Supongo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad? – dijo una sombra del hombre que se colocó rojo quien tenía unos 22 a 24 años y los ojos de color marrón  
  
- Sí, si ya lo se maestro no tiene que decírmelo dos veces – dijo la sombra mujer  
  
- Entonces, ¿Qué vas a ser? – preguntó la sombra del hombre con ojos marrones. Al parecer, era el mayor de las personas que se encontraban allí.   
  
- Separación, separare a los dos tortolitos – dijo la sombra de la mujer  
  
- Sí, eso es  
  
- ¿Y desde cuando? – dijo la sombra de un hombre que tenia una larga capa  
  
- ¿Desde cuando que? – dijo la sombra de otro hombre que tenia unos bellos ojos dorados  
  
- Empezaremos – dijo la sombra del hombre con capa  
  
- Todo a su tiempo alumnos míos, todo a su tiempo – dijo la sombra del hombre con ojos marrones  
  
- Sí, maestro – dijeron los dos hombres y la mujer al mismo tiempo  
  
- Y recuerden ni un daño a ella – dijo con mucha seriedad   
  
- Sí – dijeron todos  
  
El sol comenzó a levantarse junto a una Sakura bastante contenta. Cantando y saltando alegremente se dirigió a la preparatoria. Al llegar:  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Buenos Días!!!!! – saludó Sakura muy contenta  
  
- Buenos días Sakura – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa  
  
- Buenos días Sakura – dijo Shaoran, también con una sonrisa la cual era difícil que no se le notara  
  
- Ho-Hola Shaoran – dijo Sakura algo roja - ¿eh? ¿Aún no llega Satsuki? – notando la ausencia de su amiga  
  
- No, no ha llegado – dijo Shaoran sin darle mucha importancia  
  
- Que raro, ella siempre llega antes que yo – dijo Sakura un poco preocupada  
  
- Y antes que mi también – dijo Tomoyo, también, preocupada  
  
- Que extraño…….. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – preguntó Sakura  
  
- No te preocupes tanto Sakura, la loca de Satsuki seguramente está bien ya que como es insoportable nadie se acerca a ella – dijo Shaoran, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Satsuki había llegado e iba a su asiento con la cabeza baja y dijo - ¡¡¡¡SATSUKI!!!! ¡¡¡No te enojes solo era una broma, solo una broma!!! ¡¡¡No me hagas daño por favor!!! – dijo Shaoran algo asustado, pero Satsuki solo se sentó y no dijo nada, ni siquiera saludó.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo Satsuki? – le pregunto Sakura algo preocupada.  
  
- ¿eh?.... No, no me pasa nada Sakura – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa muy falsa que hasta Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba bastante deprimida, tenia los ojos hinchados, con eso, Sakura y los demás se dieron cuenta que estuvo llorando y, al parecer, casi toda la noche. Luego, Sakura miró con cara de preocupación a Tomoyo la cual también estaba muy preocupada, y luego miró a su novio pero estaba mirando la ventana como si no le importara.  
  
- ¿De verdad no te pasa nada? – preguntó Tomoyo bastante preocupada  
  
- Sí, no me pasa nada – dijo muy triste Satsuki, luego miró de reojo a Shaoran para que luego, en sus ojos se posaran lágrimas. Tomoyo de dio cuenta.  
  
- ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! ¿De verdad estas bien? – dijo Tomoyo preocupada al igual que Sakura y Shaoran.  
  
- Sí, si, no te preocupes de verdad estoy bien – dijo Satsuki secándose las lágrimas.  
  
- Pero no lo parece – dijo Shaoran serio y mirando a Satsuki  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo una sorprendida Satsuki al igual que Sakura - ¿Qué dices? – dijo aún con los ojos llorosos y triste, pero también sorprendida.  
  
- ¿En verdad estas bien? – dijo Shaoran preocupado  
  
- S-Sí – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida. En ese momento entró el profesor y todos se sentaron en sus lugares.  
  
Toda la clase se vio a Satsuki muy triste. Sakura, Tomoyo y hasta Shaoran estaban bastante preocupados por ella. Nunca antes la habían visto así de triste.   
  
Cuando terminó la clase, Tomoyo se acerca a Satsuki:  
  
- Oye Satsuki, ¿podemos hablar afuera? – le pregunto Tomoyo  
  
- Ahora no estoy de ánimos Tomoyo – dijo Satsuki muy triste y echándose en su asiento bastante cansada.   
  
- Por eso quiero hablar contigo Satsuki – insistió Tomoyo, tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se levantara.  
  
- Está bien  
  
Así Tomoyo y Satsuki fueron al jardín para hablar tranquilas. Tomoyo comenzó la conversación.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede? – comenzó preguntando Tomoyo bastante seria  
  
- Nada Tomoyo – dijo Satsuki bastante inocente   
  
- No me mientas – dijo Tomoyo un poco enfadada   
  
- N-No te estoy mintiendo Tomoyo – dijo Satsuki algo sorprendida  
  
- Hay (suspiro)……….. ¿Sabes que Shaoran se debe casar con Sakura verdad?... Él me lo dijo hoy en la mañana – dijo Tomoyo algo cansada de la situación y bastante seria  
  
- Sí, si se – dijo Satsuki mas triste aun, mientras en sus ojos se posaban lagrimas.   
  
- ¿No será por eso que estas así? – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!!?? – dijo Satsuki muy sorprendida  
  
- He notado que cada vez que Sakura y Shaoran están juntos tú te pones triste  
  
- ¿¡¡De que hablas Tomoyo!!? ¡¡Yo no estoy triste por eso!! – dijo Satsuki algo nerviosa  
  
- ¿Entonces por que estas triste? – insistió Tomoyo  
  
- Bueno, yo solo……….. ¡¡No quiero seguir hablando Tomoyo!! ¡¡Me voy al salón!! – dijo Satsuki corriendo y al mismo tiempo llorando  
  
- Pobre Satsuki, debe ser doloroso amar a alguien tanto y no ser correspondido, pero me pregunto por que trata así a Shaoran – pensó Tomoyo viendo como su amiga corría.  
  
En otra parte de la escuela, se encontraban hablando Sakura y Shaoran. Se veían un tanto preocupados:  
  
- Me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Satsuki – dijo Sakura preocupada – llego muy triste  
  
- Sí, yo nunca la había visto así – dijo Shaoran, también preocupado - ¿Qué le habrá pasado?  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡Nunca la habías visto triste!!!?? – dijo Sakura muy sorprendida   
  
- Ella siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos en una persona bastante fría – dijo Shaoran bastante serio – muy pocas personas pueden llegar a ser sus amigas  
  
- JAJAJA, igual que tú cuando éramos niños – dijo Sakura haciendo que Shaoran se enfadara un poco – Y…. ¿Tú fuiste una de esas personas?  
  
- ¿¿¡¡Yo!!?? Estas loca, yo soy la persona a quien más odia en este mundo – dijo Shaoran – lo que no entiendo es que ahora se está comportando algo mas amable, se esta comportando como cuando teníamos entre 7 y 9 años – dijo algo preocupado  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
- Cuando yo tenía 7 u 8 años Satsuki cambió repentinamente, de un día para otro y me empezó a decir chimpancé y todas esas cosas, y me trataba como ahora pero…. cuando volví a Hong Kong de la primera vez que vine a Japón y la segunda también, ella casi ni me hablaba y me miraba con una cara llena de odio y cuando me hablaba lo hacia de una manera muy fría  
  
- Ya veo, tal vez le paso algo malo en ese momento para ponerla así, además una persona no cambia de un día para otro por que si – dijo Sakura algo preocupada  
  
- Tienes razón, talvez esa razón fue la que la puso así de triste ahora  
  
- Sí puede ser  
  
- ¿Pero que será? – dijo Shaoran bastante preocupado  
  
- Se ve que estás preocupado por Satsuki – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Bueno……………… sí ya – dijo Shaoran algo enfadado y avergonzado  
  
- JAJAJA ¡¡¡lo sabía!!! – dijo Sakura muy contenta - ¡¡tu quieres a Satsuki!!  
  
- Preocuparse por alguien no es lo mismo que quererlo Sakura, son cosas bastante diferentes – dijo Shaoran bastante serio y molesto  
  
- Cuando uno se preocupa por alguien, especialmente como tú estás preocupado por Satsuki, es por que esa persona es importante para ti, lo sé por mi hermano – dijo Sakura bastante pensativo  
  
- ……………….  
  
- ¿Me escuchaste Shaoran? – pregunto Sakura algo preocupadas  
  
- Sí, si te escuche – dijo Shaoran - ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Satsuki?  
  
- Si, ¿que le habrá pasado? – dijo Sakura cbastante preocupada.  
  
- ¡¡AH!! ¡¡Es cierto!! – dijo Shaoran recordando algo  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
- Acabo de recordar algo que Meiling me dijo – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
- Dilo, tal vez podamos saber que le pasa – dijo Sakura   
  
- Esta bien……… Había un chico que le gustaba mucho pero no le es correspondido. Ella cuando era pequeña, unos 7 años, hizo un hechizo para ver el futuro, y pudo ver al chico que le gustaba con otra chica y ella no quiso intervenir ya que la persona que le gusta era muy feliz, no le contó ni lo de sus sentimientos y parece que aún esta enamorada de él, además Satsuki tiene muy pocos amigos y eso la hacia sentirse aún más sola de lo que se sentía – contó Shaoran  
  
- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! – dijo Sakura bastante sorprendida  
  
- Aunque, Meiling me lo contó antes que viniera aquí hace 3 años, de seguro ya se olvido de él.  
  
- Sí, puede ser………….. Pobre Satsuki que difícil a sido su vida además si hizo ese conjuro a los 7 años debió haber sido por que lo quería y no solo eso si no que también que antes de que te vinieras aún lo amaba…………. Pobre Satsuki – dijo Sakura preocupada y algo sorprendida  
  
- Sí, tienes razón  
  
- ¡¡¡Tengo una gran idea!!! – dijo una feliz Sakura - ¿Por qué no le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa a Satsuki? – dijo con una amplia sonrisa  
  
- Buena idea  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡Por que!!!?? ¿¿¡¡¡Por que!!!?? – dijo Satsuki quien corría y lloraba mientras trataba de llegar al salón de clases  
  
- ¡¡¡SATSUKI!!! – gritó Sakura tratando de alcanzarla  
  
- ¡¡¡ESPERA SAKURA!!! – gritó su novio  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura deteniéndose y mirando a su novio  
  
- Déjala, necesita estar sola – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Pero……………  
  
- Vamos a hablar con Tomoyo para organizar la fiesta, aunque creo que vamos a tener que cancelar nuestra cita – dijo Shaoran un poco rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho  
  
- Tienes razón, vamos a tener que cancelarla ¿no importa cierto Shaoran? – dijo Sakura también un poco roja  
  
- No, no importa, otro día – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa  
  
- Sí  
  
- Bueno, vamos con Tomoyo  
  
- Sí  
  
Así, Sakura y Shaoran, bastante contentos, se dirigieron a donde estaba Tomoyo:  
  
- ¡¡Tomoyo!! – gritó Sakura  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – pregunto Tomoyo algo sorprendida  
  
- ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Satsuki? – preguntó Shaoran algo preocupado  
  
- No, no lo sé – mintió Tomoyo – Si le digo a Sakura lo que le pasa a Satsuki puedo arruinar su noviazgo con Shaoran…….. será mejor que no le diga – pensó Tomoyo – Tal vez por eso Satsuki no les dice nada  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? – pregunta Sakura sacando a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos.  
  
- No, nada………… y... ¿Que sucede?  
  
- Es que tenemos una idea de cómo animar a Satsuki – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Y cual es?  
  
- Estábamos pensando en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Satsuki ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Sí, es buena idea  
  
- Pues bien hay que decirles a los demás – dijo Sakura  
  
- Sí  
  
Así Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo comenzaron a preparar todo para la fiesta la cual seria ese viernes en la casa de Tomoyo, se repartirían la comida y la decoración, aunque con un poco de magia de Sakura y Shaoran iban ayudar en lo que fuera posible.  
  
Mientras, 4 sombras los vigilaban, sombras ya conocidas:  
  
- Vaya con que la Señorita Satsuki, la más poderosa está triste – dijo el hombre con capa  
  
- No puedes decir eso Night Jack – dijo la mujer mirando al hombre con capa  
  
- ¿Por qué no Darkgirl? - dijo el recién nombrado, Night Jack, el hombre con capa mirando a la mujer  
  
- Por que la maestra de cartas es mucho más poderosa que la Señorita Satsuki……… pero si la maestra de cartas es la más fuerte de ellos tres…. ¿Por qué le vamos a robar los poderes a Li maestro? – dijo la mujer llamada Darkgirl  
  
- Por que al robarle los poderes a Li, quien es el mas poderoso del su Clan podremos acabar con su odiosa familia quienes son los herederos de ese Clow – dijo muy enojado el joven de los ojos marrones  
  
- Pero… ¿Qué tal si la maestra de cartas o Li no nos dejan raptarnos a la Señorita Satsuki?  
  
- Lo atacas Night Jack – dijo Darkgirl algo impaciente   
  
- Ya veo – dijo el joven de la capa algo sorprendido por lo obia que era la respuesta  
  
- Hoy comenzaras atacando Night Jack, ¿escuchaste? - dijo el hombre de ojos marrones mirando fijamente a Night Jack  
  
- Sí maestro  
  
- Y no quiero que le hagas daño a ella ¿¡¡escuchaste bien!!? – dijo el joven con los ojos de color marrón  
  
- Sí, no se preocupe maestro – dijo Night Jack  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno, aqui estoy con mi tercer capitulo, no se como ha quedado o si les ha gustado o no, asi que espero de sus comentarios y reviws. Ojala que les este gustando la historia... Bueno, nos vemos!!  
  
Isivf 


	4. Una persona misteriosa y extraños sueños

"Antiguos Conocidos"  
  
by: Isivf  
  
Capitulo 4: "Una persona misteriosa y extraños sueños"  
  
Ya después del cansado día que había tenido Satsuki mientras que sus amigos estaban bastante preocupada por ella; Satsuki se fue a su casa a descansar, lo necesitaba, pero, al parecer, su día aun no iba a acabar:  
  
- ¡¡Ya llegué!! – gritó Satsuki al entrar a su casa - ¡¡Akia, Fuemi!!  
  
- Que bueno que regreso Ama – dijo la guardiana con elemento agua mientras se acercaba a su ama. Estaba en su verdadera figura.  
  
- Hola Akia – dijo Satsuki un poco triste  
  
- ¿Esta bien Ama? – preguntó la puma con elemento fuego, también en su verdadera figura.  
  
- Sí Fuemi, solo estoy cansada – dijo Satsuki mostrándole una sonrisa algo forzada, en ese momento Satsuki se sintió algo mareada, comenzó a tambalearse, Akia la ayudo a que no se cayera.   
  
- ¿Esta bien Ama? – preguntó Akia bastante preocupada  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes solo algo mare… - Satsuki no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento se desmayó  
  
- ¡¡¡AMA!!! – dijeron las dos guardianas mientras impedían que su ama cayera al piso.  
  
Mientras Satsuki, en su desmayo, tenía un extraño sueño: Podía ver a una mujer de ojos color azules y pelo castaño largo, hasta la mitad de la cintura, una delgada y bonita figura, una piel bastante blanca y delicada. Se encontraba junto a un hombre de pelo marrón, ojos del mismo color y algo mas alto que la mujer, una figura bastante varonil, en su cara se mostraba el nerviosismo y la preocupación. Estaban en un balcón mirando la noche que estaba sobre ellos.  
  
- Que bello es.. ¿No crees? – dijo la mujer  
  
- Si – dijo el hombre – Es muy bello  
  
- ¿Y que me querías decir? – preguntó la mujer  
  
- Bueno, yo quiero decirte… quiero decirte que tu me…. Tu me…  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AMA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡AMA DESPIERTE!!!! ¡¡¡¡AMA!!! – gritaban con desesperación las dos guardianas mientras Satsuki habría los ojos lentamente - ¿¡¡Esta bien!!? – preguntaron las dos guardianas muy preocupadas  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki tocándose la cabeza – Estoy bien – dijo bastante sorprendida  
  
- Que alivio – dijo Akia mucho mas aliviada, al igual que Fuemi  
  
- ¿Qué le pasó Ama?... Es extraño que usted se desmaye – dijo Fuemi algo preocupada  
  
- Lo sé… también me parece algo extraño – dijo Satsuki levantándose con ayuda de sus guardianas – Pero...  
  
- ¿Pero que? – dijo Fuemi  
  
- Tuve un sueño – dijo Satsuki bastante seria mientras esperaba la reacción de sus guardianas  
  
- ¿Un sueño? – dijeron las dos guardianas a dúo y extrañadas  
  
- Sí, un sueño – dijo Satsuki muy sorprendida y extrañada  
  
- ¿Y que sueño era? – preguntó Akia  
  
- Era de noche y había una mujer junto a un hombre en un balcón, parecía que el hombre le iba a decir algo muy importante a la mujer y cuando estaba apunto de decírselo… desperté – dijo Satsuki haciendo que sus guardianas se extrañaran aún más  
  
- Que extraño – dijo Fuemi  
  
- Sí, bastante extraño – dijo Akia   
  
Luego pasaron algunas horas, y Satsuki junto con sus guardianas ya no tomaron mucho en cuenta el extraño sueño que había tenido Satsuki.  
  
Llegó la noche, Sakura y Shaoran se prepararon para el entrenamiento con Satsuki. Ya listos, se dirigieron junto con kero al parque pingüino, pero al llegar solo vieron a Tomoyo y a Yue.   
  
- Hola Tomoyo. Hola Yue – saludaron Sakura y su novio  
  
- Hola Sakura. Hola Shaoran – saludó Tomoyo  
  
- ¿Satsuki aún no llega? – preguntó Sakura algo extrañada  
  
- No, todavía no llega – dijo Tomoyo preocupada  
  
- Que extraño ella siempre llega primera – dijo Sakura preocupada  
  
- Es cierto, ¿le habrá pasado algo? – preguntó Tomoyo  
  
- No creo, ella sabe cuidarse muy bien sola – dijo Shaoran con una gota en la cabeza y tocando su brazo. En ese momento notaron como 2 sombras de mujeres con alas y una sombra de un puma con alas, bajaban del cielo. Era Satsuki junto con sus guardianas Akia y Fuemi. La cara de Satsuki no mostraba ninguna señal de alegría, al contrario, mostraba bastante tristeza.  
  
- Hola Sakura, Tomoyo, Yue, Kerberous, Shaoran – dijo Satsuki bastante triste – Lamento la tardanza  
  
- ¿Me dijo Shaoran? ¡¡Esto si es extraño!! ¡¡Satsuki NUNCA me ha dicho Shaoran!! ¡¡Parece que si esta bastante triste!! – pensó muy impresionado Shaoran y al mismo tiempo preocupado  
  
- Satsuki, ¿estás bien? Se te ve muy triste – dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a su amiga  
  
- Sí, estoy bien no pasa nada. Bueno, ¿que tal si comenzamos? – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa bastante forzada.  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura preocupada  
  
- Bueno, yo y Sakura empezaremos, ¿te importa Shaoran? – dijo Satsuki aún triste pero tratando de verse lo menos triste posible.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que le pasa!!? ¿Acaso me esta preguntando si me importa que comiencen ellas? Se está comportando muy amable, además me esta llamando por mí nombre, ¿Qué le pasa? – pensó Shaoran preocupado  
  
- ¿Shaoran? – dijo Sakura extrañada y sacando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿eh?... ¡¡Claro empiecen ustedes no importa!! – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Está bien – dijo Sakura extrañada mientras sacaba su llave mágica y su emblema aparecía bajo sus pies y decía su conjuro - ¡¡¡LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI ESTRELLA MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA ANTE SAKURA, QUIEN ACEPTO ESTA MISION CONTIGO!!! ¡¡¡¡LIBERTE!!!! – dijo Sakura mientras su llave mágica comenzaba a brillar para que luego apareciera su báculo mágico.  
  
- ¡¡¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi rayo muestra tu verdadera forma ante Satsuki quien acepto un pacto contigo!!! ¡¡¡Libérate!!! – dijo Satsuki sin mucho ánimo mientras su pulsera comenzaba a brillar y su emblema apareciera en sus pies, luego de que el brillo desapareciera, apareció su báculo de rayo y sus dos guardianas se colocaron al lado de ella - ¿Están listas, Akia y Fuemi?  
  
- Sí – respondieron ellas  
  
- Bien, empecemos – dijo Satsuki y sus dos guardianas volaron a donde estaban Yue y Kerberous esperándolas. Satsuki saco una de sus cartas y la lanzó al aire para invocarla - ¡¡¡VIENTO!!! – invoco mientras la verdadera forma de su carta se dirigía rápidamente a Sakura  
  
- ¡¡¡VUELO!!! – dijo Sakura mientras dos alas se posaban en su espalda y comenzaba a volar por los cielos para esquivar el ataque. Luego, saco una carta - ¡¡¡FUEGO!!! – dijo y una gran bola de fuego se dirigió a una Satsuki algo distraída   
  
- ¿ah?........... ¡¡¡ALAS!!! – dijo Satsuki y aparecieron dos alas en su espalda de un color algo amarillo y se elevó a la altura de Sakura para esquivar el ataque - ¡¡¡AGUA!!! – dijo y una gran cantidad de agua se dirigió hacia Sakura con la intención de hacerla caer  
  
- ¡¡¡ESCUDO!!! – dijo Sakura mientras el escudo evitaba que el ataque la dañara. Saco otra carta -¡¡¡DISPARO!!! – dijo mientras muchas balas aparecieron y atacaron a Satsuki. Ella intento esquivarlas, pero, aun así, una daño su hombro y comenzó a caer - ¡¡¡SATSUKI!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡AMA!!! – gritaron las guardianas de las cartas Satsuki  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SATSUKI!!!! – gritaron Shaoran y Tomoyo muy preocupados  
  
- ¡¡¡¡RAFAGA DE VIENTO!!!! ¡¡¡VEN!!! – dijo Shaoran y una ráfaga de viento amortiguo la caída de Satsuki mientras la llevaba a donde estaban él y Tomoyo y la posaba cuidadosamente en el suelo - ¿¡¡Estás bien Satsuki!!? – preguntó Shaoran pero ella no respondía - ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! ¡¡¡RESPONDE!!! – dijo tomándola de los hombros y moviéndola para que abriera los ojos  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SATSUKI!!!! – gritó Sakura bajando del cielo - ¡¡¡¡¡SATSUKI!!!! – dijo Sakura al verla  
  
- ¡¡¡¡AMA!!!! – gritaron sus guardianas bajando del cielo lo más rápido que podían.  
  
Mientras Satsuki, en su desmayo, tenía otro extraño sueño: De nuevo podía ver a la pareja pero ahora estaban en una sala, los dos sentados en sillones separados. La mujer parecía muy impactada, pero contenta a la vez.  
  
- ¿Estás bien Satsuki? – preguntó el hombre algo avergonzado y rojo.  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes – dijo la mujer llamada Satsuki - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – pregunto bastante seria  
  
- ¿eh?... Bueno, yo.. – dijo el hombre bastante sonrojado y nervioso – Supongo que..  
  
- ¿Supones que? – dijo Satsuki impaciente  
  
- Que no tuve el valor – dijo el hombre  
  
- Todos estos años… y no me lo dijiste  
  
- Lo sé  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Señorita Satsuki!!!! – gritaban desde afuera del gran salón  
  
- ¿Ahora que? – dijo enfadado el hombre de ojos marrones mientras se levantaba de su asiento y abría la puerta - ¿Qué pasa? – dijo enfadado mientras un hombre de penetrantes ojos morados, algo más pequeño que el otro hombre y con el pelo color azul obscuro entraba rápidamente a la habitación  
  
- Lo siento, es que la buscan Señorita Satsuki – dijo algo avergonzado y mirando al hombre de ojos marrones  
  
- ¿A mí? – dijo la aludida algo extrañada  
  
- Sí, a usted – dijo el hombre de ojos azules  
  
- Ahora mismo voy – dijo Satsuki levantándose de su asiento – Luego hablaremos ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo al hombre de ojos color marrón quien no parecía muy contento por la interrupción   
  
- Está bien – dijo entre diente el hombre antes de que la mujer saliera de la habitación -……. ¿¡¡Por que!!? – fue lo primero que dijo cuando Satsuki salió - ¿¡¡¡Por que ese odioso tuvo que arruinar todo!!!? – dijo bastante enfadado y poniendo nervioso al hombre de ojos morados  
  
- No sé de que habla – dijo el hombre de ojos morados, bastante nervioso por la actitud del otro hombre  
  
- ¡¡¡Sabes de lo que habló!!!... ¡¡¡Se perfectamente quien la llamó!!! ¡¡¡Y arruinó todo!!! – dijo muy enfadado el hombre de cabellos marrones mientras caminaba rápidamente por la habitación de un lugar a otro, y bastante enfadado  
  
- ¿Lo sabe? – dijo el hombre de ojos morados bastante sorprendido y nerviosos  
  
- ¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¡¡Lo sé!!!... ¡¡¡¡Ese odioso…..!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SATSUKI RESPONDE!!!! – gritó Shaoran mientras Satsuki despertaba lentamente - ¿¡¡Estas bien!!?  
  
- Sí, si estoy bien Shaoran – dijo Satsuki algo sorprendida y tocándose la cabeza mientras pensaba – Ese hombre….con la que estaba la mujer…. Es parecido a Shaoran…. Pero ¿Por qué? – pensó mientras miraba a Shaoran de reojo  
  
- ¡¡¡Hay no, estás lastimada!!! – dijo Tomoyo haciendo que Satsuki se diera cuenta de que tenía lastimado el hombro  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡¡QUEEE!!!!?? – dijo Sakura al escuchar a Tomoyo - ¡¡¡Estas lastimada!!!.....¡¡¡Todo es mi culpa!!! – dijo Sakura muy apenada  
  
- Tranquila Sakura – dijo Shaoran y comenzó a abrazar a su novia para tranquilizarla  
  
- Sí Sakura, yo fui la que no se protegió – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa bastante forzada, pero en verdad estaba triste al ver a Shaoran abrazar a Sakura.  
  
- ¿Está bien ama? – dijo Akia acercándose a su ama y arrodillándose junto a ella.  
  
- Sí, no se preocupen– dijo Satsuki   
  
- ¿Segura de que estas bien? – dijo Tomoyo bastante preocupada  
  
- Sí, estoy segura – dijo Satsuki  
  
- ¡¡¡Pero ahora vienes conmigo!!! – dijo una voz de hombre que era desconocida  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡Quien eres tú!!!?? – dijo Shaoran a la sombra de un hombre con capa que se encontraba arriba del rey pingüino  
  
- Yo soy Night Jack………… y vine a acabar con ustedes – dijo, el era un hombre de la misma edad que ellos pero algo mayor, tenia unos penetrantes ojos morados, su pelo era corto y de color azul bastante oscuro, era un poco más alto que Shaoran, tenia un traje negro con una larga capa roja, aunque tuviera ese traje se notaba la figura bastante varonil y deportiva del joven, su piel era bastante blanca, gracias a eso resaltaba los bellos ojos morados del joven. El pensó – Y a robarte algo de tus poderes claro joven Li, así que creo que lo haré en este momento – pensó e hizo un movimiento con las manos y pensó otra vez – Dame de tus poderes joven Li  
  
- Ese hombre……… es igual al de mi sueño…. ¿Qué esta pasando? – pensaba Satsuki mientras miraba a Night Jack detenidamente  
  
- ¿¿¡¡Que quieres decir con acabar con nosotros!!?? – dijo Sakura preocupada  
  
- ¡¡AAA!! – gritó Shaoran cayendo al suelo  
  
- ¿¡¡Te pasa algo Shaoran!!? – dijo una preocupada Satsuki y colocándose junto a él  
  
- N-No, no pasa nada – dijo Shaoran con un poco de dificultad mientras pensaba – ¿Desde cuando Satsuki se preocupa por mí? Lo que le pasa si que debe de ser muy doloroso para ella para que se ponga así conmigo  
  
- Eso, voy a acabar con ustedes – dijo Night Jack seriemente - ¡¡¡TINIEBLAS!!! – dijo y muchas bolas negras comenzaron a atacar a Sakura y los demás   
  
- ¡¡¡No lo harás!!! – dijo Satsuki y saco una de sus cartas, la lanzo al aire rápidamente y dijo - ¡¡¡ESCUDO CELESTIAL!!! – dijo y un gran escudó protegió a todos del ataque de Night Jack  
  
- Yo creó que sí – dijo Night Jack con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro - ¡¡Ven a mí!! ¡¡¡FUEGO NEGRO!!! – dijo y una gran cantidad de fuego se dirigió hacia Sakura y los demás  
  
- ¡¡¡REMOLINO DE AGUA!!! – dijo Akia y un gran remolino apareció desde sus manos apagando el fuego de Night Jack  
  
- Si que son fuertes…… ¡¡¡Pero no me ganarán!!! ¡¡¡¡RAYO DE LAS TINIEBLAS!!!! – dijo y muchos rayos negros aparecieron con el objetivo de dañar a sus enemigos.  
  
- ¡¡¡ESCUDO!!! – dijo Sakura, mientras su escudo protegía a todos de los rayos  
  
- Ahora sigo yo – dijo Satsuki sacando una carta, la lazo al aire y dijo - ¡¡¡¡ARCO!!!! – mientras muchas flechas aparecian de la carta comenzaban a atacar a Night Jack  
  
- No me puedes vencer con una cosa así – dijo esquivando todas las flechas con un gran salto  
  
- Pero con esto si…. ¡¡¡¡ÁRBOL VIENTO ATAQUEN JUNTAS!!!! – dijo Satsuki y sus dos cartas, en su verdadera forma, trataban de atrapar a su enemigo  
  
- JAJAJAJA Nunca me atraparas así – dijo Night Jack de nuevo esquivando todos los ataques - ¡¡¡ESPADAS NEGRAS!!! – dijo y muchas espadas cayeron del cielo y algunas le hicieron daño a todos menos a Satsuki – JAJAJAJA Se los dije….. ¡¡¡¡HUMO NEGRO!!!! – dijo y un humo negro hizo que Sakura y los demás se cegaran y no pudieran respirar muy bien.  
  
- ¡¡¡VIENTO!!! – dijo Sakura y su carta hizo que todo el humo desapareciera. Pudieron ver y respirar bien de nuevo, pero se dieron cuenta que Night Jack tenía atrapada a Satsuki entre sus brazos - ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – dijo Sakura preocupada  
  
- JAJAJAJA Ahora si mi misión esta cumplida, nunca podrán vencernos JAJAJAJA – dijo Night Jack – Pero antes…... – dijo Night Jack colocando su mano en el hombro herido de Satsuki  
  
- ¡¡¡Suéltala!!! – dijeron Akia y Fuemi pero un momento después la herida estaba sanada.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? – dijo Satsuki extrañada – Me sanó… ¿Por qué? – pensó Satsuki  
  
- ¡¡¡Déjala en paz!!! – gritó una desafiante Sakura  
  
- Nunca, ella viene conmigo – dijo Night Jack enfadado  
  
- No lo creo – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa malévola. En su mano izquierda apareció una carta, la lanzo al suelo y con su báculo que tenia en la mano derecha invoco a la carta - ¡¡¡¡FUERZA!!! – dijo, luego un brillo invadió su cuerpo. Cuando el brillo ya había desaparecido, le dio una gran patada a Night Jack quien soltó a Satsuki para luego caer fuertemente al suelo.  
  
- Tú vienes conmigo – dijo con algo de dificultad Night Jack mientras intentaba levantarse  
  
- Ya te dije, no lo haré – dijo Satsuki bastante seria - ¡¡¡¡ÁRBOL!!!! – dijo mientras varias ramas aparecian desde el suelo con la intención de atrapar a Night Jack  
  
- Será en otra ocasión – dijo Night Jack y luego desapareció  
  
- ¿A dónde se fue? – dijo Satsuki mirando hacia todos lados, buscándolo   
  
- ¡¡¡Nunca podrán vencer a Genai el dios de la oscuridad!!! – gritaba Night Jack ya muy lejos de Sakura y los demás   
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡Genai el dios de la oscuridad!!!?? – dijo Shaoran que estaba en el suelo junto con Satsuki quien lo ayudaba a levantarse, pero no obtuvo respuesta  
  
- Ese hombre es el de mi sueño…. Además la mujer tenía mi nombre… Y ese otro hombre se parecía a Shaoran……. ¿Por qué? – pensó Satsuki ayudando a Shaoran a levantarse  
  
- ¡¡¡Shaoran!!! – dijo Sakura cuando se dio cuenta que su novio se levantaba de suelo, con ayuda de Satsuki, con bastante dificultad y con una cara de cansancio - ¿Estas bien? – dijo colocándose a su lado e intentaba ayudarlo, sin darse cuenta que tenia el brazo herido.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¿¡¡Que te paso!!? – dijo Shaoran preocupado al ver la herida en el brazo de su novia  
  
- ¿ah?.... ¡¡A!! Debió haber sido cuando cayeron las espadas… no es nada – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, luego noto que todos tenían alguna herida en alguna parte del cuerpo – parece que todos estamos igual  
  
- ¿ah? – dijeron todos mientras notaban sus heridas  
  
- Será mejor que vuelvan a las cartas para que recuperen fuerzas – dijo Satsuki mirando a sus guardianas (sin soltar a Shaoran) y sacando sus cartas fuego y agua. Luego, las guardianas Akia y Fuemi comenzaron a convertirse en sus símbolos (Akia en agua y Fuemi en fuego) para luego entrar en sus respectivas cartas – Listo – dijo con una sonrisa. Luego, vio como Sakura intentaba ayudar a Shaoran y eso la entristeció – Bueno, me voy – dijo soltando a Shaoran y con la cabeza baja  
  
- ¿Ya te vas? – dijo Sakura algo extrañada y preocupada  
  
- Sí, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Satsuki sin mirar a Sakura y a Shaoran – Bueno, nos vemos – dijo poniendo dos dedos de su mano en su frente y desapareciendo.  
  
Ya Satsuki apareciendo en su casa, al mismo tiempo que los demás se encontraban en el parque:  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡Por que!!!?? ¿¿¡¡¡Por que!!!?? – decía mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez – ¡¡No es justo!! ¡¡Yo lo amo!! ¿¿¡¡Por que!!?? – en ese momento su bolsillo comenzó a brillar y un poco de agua y un poco de fuego comenzó a salir del bolsillo para luego formar a las dos guardianas. Al parecer, no estaban muy contentas al ver a su ama así, tenían una cara bastante triste. Se miraron las dos guardianas, luego Akia dijo:  
  
- Ama – dijo Akia  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Akia, Fuemi? – dijo Satsuki secándose las lágrimas mientras miraba a sus guardianas  
  
- Ama, nosotras estamos bastante preocupada por usted – dijo Fuemi bastante triste  
  
- Es cierto, nosotras nunca la habíamos visto así – dijo Akia en el mismo tono que su compañera  
  
- Sabemos por que esta así ya que nos lo contó todo – dijo Fuemi – mejor dicho nos contó toda su vida  
  
- Sí, es cierto – dijo Satsuki aún triste- ¿Pero por que me dicen esto?  
  
- Nosotras no queremos verla así…. No queremos verla sufrir por el joven Shaoran – dijo Akia  
  
- Así que le queremos hacerle recordar de su promesa a sí misma – dijo Fuemi con una sonrisa  
  
- Recuerde esa promesa que se hizo a si misma, la promesa que era sobre que nunca iba a llorar por Li Shaoran y que iba siempre a buscar el lado malo de él y tratarlo mal para que usted no sufriera – dijo Akia  
  
- Es cierto – dijo Satsuki y mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas – Gracias chicas – dijo y abrazo a sus guardianas – Gracias por preocuparse por mí no saben como se los agradezco – dijo Satsuki aún abrazando a sus guardianas  
  
- No tiene por que agradecernos – dijo Fuemi con una sonrisa  
  
- Es cierto – dijo Akia respondiendo el abraso de su ama  
  
- Pero – dijo Satsuki separándose de sus guardianas – No se si mañana voy a estar de nuevo con mi ánimo – dijo Satsuki cabizbaja – Me duele mucho que Shaoran se tenga que casar con Sakura – dijo bastante triste  
  
- Lo sabemos – dijo Akia  
  
- Lo que nosotras queremos es que usted luche para no estar triste – dijo Fuemi  
  
- Sí, eso es lo que queremos – dijo Akia – Nosotras nunca la hemos visto rendirse sin dar una buena pelea  
  
- Y eso es algo que no queremos ver – dijo Fuemi  
  
- Gracias chicas se lo agradezco mucho – dijo Satsuki volviendo a abrazar a sus guardianas  
  
Mientras en el parque pingüino, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran se veían muy preocupados por el comportamiento de su amiga:  
  
- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Satsuki? – preguntó Sakura bastante preocupada  
  
- Algo verdaderamente malo le debe estar pasando – dijo Shaoran ya en pie sin ayuda de su novia. En su semblante se notaba la seriedad y la preocupación  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Sakura extrañada  
  
- Por que hoy me llamó por mi nombre y por que se preocupo por mí – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Tal vez trataba de ser amable – dijo Sakura  
  
- No lo creo ella nunca me a tratado así, excepto antes de que tuviéramos 7 años aproximadamente….. Antes de cambiara de esa manera – dijo Shaoran bastante pensativo y preocupado   
  
- ¿Pero que le pasara entonces? – insistió Sakura bastante preocupada por el estado de su amiga  
  
- No lo sé – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Yo si se, pero no puedo decirlo – pensó Tomoyo mirando de reojo a sus amigos   
  
- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a casa – dijo Shaoran algo cansado  
  
- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Sakura  
  
- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo Tomoyo y se dirigió a su casa al igual que Yue quien se dirigió a la casa de Yukito  
  
- Bueno, te llevó – dijo Shaoran acercándose a su novia quien mostró una linda sonrisa. Luego, él junto a Sakura empezaron a salir del parque  
  
- ¡¡¡¡OIGAN ESPEREN!!!! – gritó kero, ya en su forma de peluche - ¿¿¡¡¡ACASO PENSABAN DEJARME AQUÍ!!!?? – siguió gritando kero mientras se acercaba a su ama  
  
- Hay nos olvidamos de kero – dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa por la reacción que iba a tener el pequeño guardián  
  
- Ya harto tenemos con que nos acompañe ese peluche – dijo Shaoran con algo de fastidio  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO!!!?? – dijo kero bastante enfadado  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES MOCOSO PELUCHE!!!?? – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Ya calma, calma – dijo Sakura tratando de calmar a su novio y a kero – Bueno kero, entra en mi bolso – dijo Sakura y su pequeño guardián se metió en su bolso, mirando bastante enfadado a Shaoran – Bueno, vamos – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Esta bien – dijo Shaoran y junto a su novia se dirigió a la casa de los Kinomoto  
  
Mientras en una gran ciudad, una ciudad bastante lejana de Tomoeda, bastante poblada, bastante famosa por su cultura, una cuidad bastante bella y extravagante, la famosa ciudad conocida como Londres:  
  
- Ya comenzó... Nakuru, Spinel volvemos a Japón – dijo Eriol Hiraguisawa a dos sombras que estaban detras de el, a sus guardianes.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Notas de la autora: O.o... Ya vamos en el cuarto capitulo... ¡¡No puedo creerlo!!... jajaja... Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic... se los agradesco mucho.... Ahora si, las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes.... espero les agrade lo que continua ^_^.... Espero sus reviews y comentarios  
  
Isivf. 


	5. El sufrimiento de una amiga

"Antiguos Conocidos"  
  
by:Isivf  
  
Capitulo 5: "El sufrimiento de una amiga"  
  
Al día siguiente de la batalla contra Night Jack, Sakura se dirigió, con su ánimo de siempre, a la preparatoria Seiyou, donde, al parecer, iba a ser un día normal para ella:  
  
- ¡¡¡Buenos Días!!! – saludó Sakura, con una sonrisa, a todos sus compañeros que se encontraban en el salón  
  
- Buenos Días – saludaron todos  
  
- Buenos Días Tomoyo, Shaoran – saludó Sakura con la sonrisa más amplia que antes  
  
- Buenos Días Sakura – saludaron Tomoyo y Shaoran al mismo tiempo  
  
- ¿Aún no llega Satsuki? – preguntó Sakura algo preocupada mientras miraba por todo el salón intentando encontrar a su amiga  
  
- No, aún no llega – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- ¿Seguirá triste? – preguntó Sakura bastante preocupada, sabia la respuesta, pero no quería que fuera de esa manera.   
  
- Yo creo que sí – dijo Shaoran preocupado  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón para dar paso a una Satsuki triste y pensativa, más pensativa que triste. Luego comenzó a dirigirse a su asiento con la cabeza baja.  
  
- ¡¡Buenos Días Satsuki!! – saludó Sakura con su gran ánimo  
  
- Buenos Días – dijo Satsuki sin darle mucha importancia y se sentó.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Shaoran un poco preocupado mientras sacaba a Satsuki de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿Qué?......... sí, estoy bien – dijo Satsuki sin mirar a Shaoran  
  
- ¿Satsuki? – dijo Sakura preocupada, pero ella no le respondió  
  
- Veamos si esto funciona – dijo Shaoran – Déjala Sakura, Satsuki no es más que una loca y maniática que lo único que saber hacer es maltratar a la gente – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa de triunfo, pero su sonrisa se borro al darse cuanta que la expresión de la cara de Satsuki no había cambiado en nada, no lo había escuchado - ¿¡¡Satsuki!!? – dijo bastante extrañado y sorprendido.  
  
Satsuki solo podía pensar, pensar en muchas cosas, tal vez tonterías pero para ella era importante. Pensaba en lo que le dijeron sus guardianas el día anterior, pensaba si le iba a decir a Shaoran sus sentimientos algún día, con solo pensar eso recordaba que Shaoran debía pedirle matrimonio a Sakura, no quería recordar eso, la ponía triste. También pensaba en el sentimiento que sentía Shaoran hacia ella, ¿La quería?, pensaba, pero no el querer de amor, el sentimiento que se siente por un amigo, ¿Sentía ese sentimiento hacia ella?, se preguntaba, Espero que si, se dijo. También pensaba en ese tal Night Jack, ¿Quién era el? ¿Por qué la había sanado? ¿Por qué había querido llevársela? ¿Por qué hablo de un tal "Genai, el dios de la oscuridad"?, se preguntaba, pero no obtenía alguna respuesta obvia, por eso decidió que, después de clases, se encargaría de investigar sobre el, de todas formas, tenia el día libre. Los sueños, recordó, ¿Qué eran esos sueños? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué salía Night Jack en uno de ellos?, pensaba y, al igual que con Night Jack, no obtenía respuesta. Esto era algo que no podía encontrar en los libros, y eso la preocupaba. También pensaba en todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora, ¿Habrá más gente que se preocupe por mí? ¿Hay gente que se preocupa por mi?, se preguntaba. Cada vez que pensaba eso se ponía muy triste.  
  
El día tomo su curso y, como pensó Sakura desde que se dirigió de la preparatoria, fue un día normal, no hubo nuevos acontecimientos ni conversaciones con mucho interés, lo único extraño era el comportamiento de Satsuki, estuvo todo el día sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba la tristeza, eso la preocupaba, no solo a ella, si no que tambièn a Shaoran, a Tomoyo, a Chijaru, a Yamasaki, a Rika y a Naoko. Pues sí, ellos también le habían tomado mucha simpatía a Satsuki. Así, se juntaron todos, menos Satsuki, a organizar la fiesta, seria al día siguiente así que se organizaron para ver que llevaba cada uno, a que hora, etc.  
  
Llego la hora de irse a sus casas y Satsuki se fue lo más rápido posible, sus pensamientos hacían que tuviera más curiosidad por saber quien era Night Jack y sobre que o quien hablaba al decir: "Genai el dios de la oscuridad". Estuvo gran parte del día investigando, sin encontrar ninguna información, mientras vigilaba a Shaoran. Vio como llegaba a su casa, como Wei le entregaba una caja junto con unos papeles, como Shaoran no les tomo mucha importancia. Satsuki siguió con la investigación pero sin dejar de vigilar a Shaoran. Luego de un tiempo, Satsuki vio como Shaoran abría la caja, como dentro de la caja se encontraba una pequeña cajita, como Shaoran abrió la pequeña cajita para encontrarse con un anillo hermoso que pertenecía a la dinastía Li, luego vio como Shaoran comenzaba a leer los papeles, fue cuando ella, Satsuki, se dio cuenta que esos papeles eran los que Shaoran había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, eran los papeles que dejaban a Shaoran estar en Japón por toda su vida. En ese momento, Satsuki no lo soporto más y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Al principio fueron pocas, pero luego, las pocas lágrimas se convirtieron en un río. No quería que sus guardianes la vieran así que, con ayuda del conjuro de tele transpiración (que realizaba gracias su carta "agilidad"), se dirigió a un lugar donde no pudieran verla, al parque pingüino. Al llegar, se sentó en los columpios mientras el río de lágrimas que bajaba por sus mejillas se volvía más grande, y comenzaba a sollozar. Ella sabía que ese anillo era para que Shaoran le pidiera matrimonio a Sakura, eso la hacia poner muy triste   
  
ya que pronto Shaoran le pediría a Sakura que se casara con él, al recordar eso comenzó a llorar aún más. Se sentía sola, sí así se sentía, sola en este mundo gigantesco. No podía decirle a Shaoran sus sentimientos ya que eso arruinaría su felicidad, tampoco le podía decir a Sakura, ya que ella era su novia y a Tomoyo tampoco, ya que ella era la mejor amiga de Sakura. Ahora si que se sentía sola, sola, no le gustaba sentirse así, al pensar eso comenzó a llorar aún más.  
  
Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse, Satsuki seguía en el mismo lugar, llorando, no los había escuchado, pero, había que estar tranquilo, esos pasos provenían de alguien conocido, de alguien quien Satsuki le tenia una gran confianza; el sonido de los pasos era causado por Tomoyo. Sí, Tomoyo estaba pasando por el parque pingüino después de haber ido a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta sorpresa para Satsuki, las bolsas que tenía en las manos la delataban. No venía acompañada por sus guardaespaldas, venía sola. Luego escuchó un llanto, un sollozo, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando de donde y de quien provenía el llanto, cuando la encontró, encontró a su amiga en los columpios llorando amargamente, al verla, corriendo, se dirigió hacia ella, rápidamente:  
  
- ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! ¿¡¡Qué te sucede!!? – dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada mientras se arrodillaba delante de su amiga  
  
- ¿¡¡ah!!?.... ¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! – dijo muy asombrada Satsuki y se secó las lagrimas lo más rápido que pudo - ¿¡¡qué….. Que haces aquí!!? – dijo evitando su mirada  
  
- Eso no importa, ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en el columpio que se encontraba junto a Satsuki y dejaba las bolsas que tenìa en las manos, a su lado  
  
- Na-nada Tomoyo, ¿Qué me va a pasar? – dijo Satsuki mientras mostraba otra de sus sonrisas falsas  
  
- No me mientas – dijo Tomoyo algo enfadada y cansada de la situación. Ella sabía lo que le pasaba a Satsuki, pero quería ver si Satsuki iba a poder abrirse, decirle ella lo que le pasaba - ¿Es por Shaoran verdad? – comenzó ella para ayudarla un poco. A Satsuki las lágrimas la vencieron de nuevo, otra vez, por sus mejillas bajaron lágrimas.   
  
- Sí…. Eres bastante observadora Tomoyo – dijo Satsuki mientras se secaba las lágrimas y miraba a su amiga - ¿Desde cuando lo sabias?   
  
- Desde hace como una semana…… pero, ven…..Vamos a mi casa y hablamos ¿si? – dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba y tomaba las bolsas.   
  
- ¿Tienes tiempo para alguien como yo? – dijo Satsuki triste, aun sentada en el columpio  
  
- ¿¡¡Que estas diciendo!!?..... Ven vamos a mi casa – dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba de la mano a Satsuki y, casi arrastrándola, la llevo a su casa.  
  
El camino fue silencioso pero rápido, Tomoyo llevaba de la mano a Satsuki mientras corría, lo más rápido posible, hacia su casa. Al llegar, Tomoyo pidió dos tasas de té y que las llevaran a su habitación. Luego, aun arrastrando a Satsuki, se dirigió hacia su habitación, le dijo a Satsuki que tomara asiento, ella obedeció. Tomoyo la miraba con algo de tristeza y preocupación mientras servia el té.   
  
- Y dime……. ¿que te sucede? – dijo Tomoyo mientras acercaba una taza de té hacia su amiga   
  
- Bueno, como ya sabes es por Shaoran – dijo Satsuki algo triste mientras intentaba que luchaba con las lagrimas para que estas no bajaran por sus mejillas  
  
- ¿Es por que se tiene que casar con Sakura? – dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada por su amiga  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki, en ese momento las lágrimas le vencieron y empezó a llorar – No lo encuentro justo – dijo mientras las pocas lagrimas que bajaban por su mejillas, ahora se volvía un rió.   
  
- ¿Qué cosa no encuentras justa? – preguntó Tomoyo algo extrañada  
  
- Que Shaoran se case con Sakura – dijo Satsuki algo enfadada – yo lo he amado desde que teníamos 6 años  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡Quee!!!?? ¡¡Lo has amado desde que tenías 6 años!! – dijo muy asombrada Tomoyo - ¿Y por que nunca le has dicho lo que sientes? – dijo extrañada  
  
- Eso es una larga historia – dijo Satsuki algo más calmada mientras se secaba las lágrimas   
  
- Cuéntamela, te hará bien – dijo Tomoyo – Vamos, confía en mí  
  
- Está bien – dijo Satsuki, luego se dirigió a la gran ventana de la habitación de Tomoyo y miró hacia fuera – Todo comenzó cuando nos conocimos, a los 4 años. Yo, a esa edad, me fui a vivir a la casa de Shaoran para que me pudiera convertir en una discípula de la madre de Shaoran y así pudiera aprender como utilizar mi magia, pero veía a mis padres los fines de semana. Así fui como conocí a Shaoran, ese es un día inolvidable para mí. Al principio Shaoran se mostraba muy serio, conmigo y con los demás, él solo pensaba en aprender más sobre la magia, quería llegar a ser el mejor. Yo siempre trataba de hablar con él, de que él hablara con migo, hacia cosas inimaginables, estuve bastante tiempo intentándolo, hasta que lo logré. Desde ese día Shaoran se mostró amable conmigo, siempre me mostraba una sonrisa, me protegía cuando estaba en problemas, me enseñaba cosas de magia que yo no sabia y muchas cosas más. Luego cuando tenía 6 años me di cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por él, de que sentía amor por primera vez en mi vida, Shaoran a sido mi primer y único amor. Al principio estaba bastante feliz   
  
ya que creí que él sentía lo mismo por mí, como me protegía y me mostraba siempre una sonrisa, por eso creía que el me amaba – dijo Satsuki con mucha nostalgia  
  
- ¿Y por que no le dijiste lo que sentías en ese momento? – preguntó Tomoyo  
  
- Por Meiling. Ella también amaba a Shaoran en ese momento y yo y Meiling éramos muy buenas amigas, no podía hacerle eso a Meiling, hubiera hecho que ella sufriera, me hubiera sentido fatal, por eso me guarde mis sentimientos. Pero un día, cuando teníamos 7 años, la mamá de Shaoran me   
  
enseño un hechizo para ver el futuro y me dijo que yo tenía bastantes poderes como para realizarlo, siempre me a gustado aprender hechizos nuevos, así que decidí intentarlo esa misma noche y ver el futuro de Shaoran, como no podía ver el mío decidí ver el de él, y lo hice, vi el futuro de Shaoran, el cual me arrepiento mucho de haber visto, ya que en ese hechizo pude ver a Shaoran venir a Japón, pude ver como era de frió con Sakura, pude ver como se enamoraba de ella y le decía sus sentimientos, y como Sakura le decía los suyos. Me sentí muy mal después de ver eso que terminé el conjuro, salí de esa habitación, llorando, y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando estuve en mi habitación me di cuenta de lo feliz que iba a ser Shaoran y decidí que no iba a arruinar esa felicidad, pero yo sabía que iba a estar triste, así que en ese momento me hice una promesa, la cual era que me iba a olvidar de Shaoran para siempre y que lo iba a tratar lo peor que pudiera y que iba a ver siempre su lado malvado. Pensaba que eso me iba a ayudar olvidarlo.  
  
- Por eso es que lo tratas así – dijo Tomoyo – Para olvidarte de él  
  
- Exactamente. Al día siguiente trate de ser lo más malvada con Shaoran pero, no podía, me dolía mucho hacerle todas esas cosas. Luego que pasó un tiempo, me acostumbre y ya tenía la fuerza suficiente para molestarlo o para burlarme de él. Al principio, el solo quería saber lo que me pasaba, por que actuaba de esa manera, nunca obtuvo respuesta a esas preguntas, se canso de mi comportamiento y comenzó a tratarme mal y desconfiadamente, como lo hacía antes, eso me dolió pero siempre me decía que tenía que olvidarlo para no sufrir más por él. Como sabía que iba a ir a Japón comencé a   
  
entrenar lo más duro que pude para poder crear una carta, aunque mi sueño siempre fue tener un mazo. Luego cuando tuve 9 años cree la carta de la vigilancia y a mi báculo. Desde ese día no paraba de vigilar a Shaoran, siempre yo y mi carta vigilábamos a Shaoran, me gustaba hacerlo. Y un día,   
  
cuando teníamos 10 años, le dijeron que tenía que ir a Japón ya que las cartas Clow habían sido liberadas, él aceptó. Ese día lloré, lloré mucho. Y llegó el día, ese maldito día en el cual tenía que venir aquí para atrapar esas malditas cartas – decía Satsuki mientras las lágrimas bajaban nuevamente por sus mejillas – Ese fue el peor día de mi vida. No podía olvidar como   
  
Shaoran se enamoraba de Sakura cuando hice ese maldito conjuro. Ese día estuve todo el tiempo dentro de mi habitación, no quería ver a nadie solo quería estar sola. Todos los días vigilaba a Shaoran con mi carta y entrenaba para poder crear un mazo de cartas mágicas, como las del mago Clow. Habían días en los que lloraba ya que veía como Shaoran se colocaba rojo al ver a Sakura, había otros días en las que me las pasaba durmiendo ya que el día   
  
anterior había creado una carta, pero solo fueron 6 o 8 veces, ya que en el tiempo en que Shaoran estuvo en Japón solo cree entre 6 o 8 cartas. Luego, llegó ese día, otro de los peores días de mi vida. El día en el que Shaoran le dijo sus sentimientos a Sakura. Ese día también me la pasé en mi habitación llorando. Meiling estaba muy preocupada por mí y siempre me preguntaba que era lo que me pasaba pero yo no le decía nada.   
  
Luego llegó Shaoran, todos estaban muy felices de que volviera pero solo yo estaba triste, no quería verlo. Desde ese día ya casi ni le hablaba solo lo miraba con una cara lena de odio y si le hablaba, le decía algo como:"Oye tu chimpancé pásame el libro" o cosas así, pero casi nunca le hablaba. Yo solo entrenaba y entrenaba ya que quería terminar mi mazo de cartas mágicas y crear a mis guardianas. Luego de 4 meses volvió a Japón gracias a Meiling, yo lo vigilé y luego de unos días Sakura le dijo lo que sentía, me sentí muy mal también, desde ese día nada seria igual, él ya estaba con la persona que más ama, me sentía pésimo. También ese día me la pasé en mi habitación. Luego de unos días Shaoran volvió a Hong Kong. Ahora sí que no le hablaba, solo lo miraba con unas caras llenas de odio. Me dolía hacer eso pero tenía que hacerlo si no lo hacía no podría olvidarme de él. Yo solo entrenaba y entrenaba. En esos 3 años, más o menos, en los cuales Shaoran se encontraba en Hong Kong, cree varias cartas, ya tenía casi terminado mi mazo. Shaoran nunca se dio cuenta de que yo tenía esas cartas. Un día él estaba triste y yo sabía por que: él quería ver a Sakura, me sentí mal y comencé a llorar. Meiling me vio y me preguntó que me pasaba, que por que actuaba de esa manera tan fría, yo le dije que no me pasaba nada pero ella insistió y yo le conté todo pero, sin nombres, nombres inventados. Ella me escuchó y me consoló. Por unos días estuve bien pero luego la mamá de Shaoran le dijo que podía ir a Japón y tal vez para siempre, solo faltaban unos papeles y se podía quedar para siempre en Japón junto con su amada Sakura, él se puso muy contento, pero yo estaba echa pedazos, ya no lo soportaba más, esa noche me la pasé llorando. Al día siguiente Meiling me dijo que Shaoran se iba la próxima semana, como siempre me puse triste. Luego llegó, el día en el que Shaoran iba a volver aquí y para siempre, ese día estuve muy triste. Antes de que Shaoran se fuera él le preguntó a Meiling que me pasaba ya que me había visto algo triste esos días y ella le contó todo lo que yo le dije, yo los escuche. Me sentí traicionada por Meiling. Ese día y el otro me la pasé en mi habitación llorando. Por una parte estaba triste por que Shaoran se fue y por otra parte me sentía traicionada.   
  
Después solo pensaba en entrenar y crear las cartas que me faltaban y lo conseguí luego de 1 año ½, más o menos, desde que Shaoran se fue. La mamá de Shaoran se dio cuenta de la presencia de mis cartas así que tuve que decirle sobre su existencia. Se sorprendió bastante, nunca pensó que alguien que no fuera Clow pudiera crear cartas. Luego le conté que quería crear guardianas, también se sorprendió bastante. Luego seguí entrenado fuertemente, no paraba de entrenar. Y un día, unos cuantos días después de que la mamá de Shaoran supo de la existencia de mis cartas y de que yo quería crear guardianas, la mamá de Shaoran quería que yo conociera a la reencarnación del mago Clow, así que tenía que ir a Inglaterra, yo acepté fascinada ya que Clow era y es mi ídolo. Así que partí a Inglaterra a conocer a Clow. Cuando llegue sentí una presencia muy poderosa en el aeropuerto. Caminé un tiempo por el aeropuerto hasta que encontré a la persona que poseía esos grandes poderes, no era más que otro que Eriol Hiraguisawa, la reencarnación de Clow, no se por que pero cuando lo vi sentí como si lo conociera muy bien, nunca antes me había pasado eso….. Cuando me vio me pregunto si yo era Satsuki Idaka, yo le dije que si y se presentó ante mí. Luego me llevó a su casa, me dijo que la mamá de Shaoran se había comunicado con él y que el sabía que yo vine a verlo. Él me preguntó que si era verdad de que yo poseía cartas mágicas, yo le dije que sí y se las mostré, luego le dije que yo quería crear guardianas y le pregunté si él me podía entrenar para subir mi nivel de magia y si me podía ayudar a crear a mis guardianas, él aceptó. Luego de ese día el comenzó a entrenarme. Yo aún seguía vigilando a Shaoran, pero Eriol no se daba cuenta. Luego un día, hace como un año, con la ayuda de Eriol cree mis guardianas. Yo estaba muy contenta ya que al fin tenía a mis guardianas, a mi sueño creado. Yo le pedí a Eriol si podía quedarme acá otro tiempo más ya que quería que él me siguiera entrenando, el aceptó. Luego, hace 3 meses más o menos, yo estaba   
  
triste y Eriol me pregunto que era lo que me pasaba, yo le tengo gran confianza a Eriol así que le conté todo. Después de que le conté todo, el me contó todo lo que sentía por t………. Por alguien a quien él quiere mucho…… esa es la persona a quien más ama…… me contó que nunca supo cuando o como se enamoro de ella pero el pensaba que ella no lo quería como él a ella. Estuvimos hablando horas, fue bastante entretenido. Luego un mes después sentí que Eriol hacía un conjuro y fui a ver que era lo que hacía. Cuando llegue al cuarto en el cual hacía en conjuro solo pude ver a Eriol botado en el piso, yo lo lleve a su habitación ya que estaba dormido, despertó al día siguiente. Cuando despertó le pregunte que fue lo que había echo y el me dijo que por favor fuera a Japón y que entrenara a Sakura. Al principio yo no quería ir, pero Eriol me convenció. Luego una semana después volví a Hong Kong y les dije todo a mis padres y a la madre de Shaoran, al principio mis padres no me dejaban venir ya que yo ya había estado mucho tiempo en Inglaterra y no quería que no los volviera a ver en mucho tiempo, pero con la ayuda de al mamá de Shaoran, convencimos a mis padres y fue cuando llegue aquí…… Esa es mi vida – dijo Satsuki mientras giraba en si misma, mirando a Tomoyo y para su sorpresa encontró a una Tomoyo llorando - ¿¿¡¡Tomoyo!!?? Estas llorando – dijo muy sorprendida  
  
- Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo – dijo Tomoyo secándose las lágrimas – no puedo creer que hayas pasado por todas esas cosas tú sola – dijo levantándose y colocándose junto a su amiga – eres admirable  
  
- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Satsuki algo sorprendida  
  
- Tú pasaste por todas esas cosas tú sola sin la ayuda de nadie, y aún puedes seguir viendo a Shaoran a la cara y no decirle tus sentimientos….. Y no solo eso, puedes ser amiga de Sakura y ver a Shaoran y a Sakura juntos – dijo Tomoyo – Por eso eres admirable….. Por tener esa gran fuerza dentro de ti   
  
- Pero yo solo e sido malvada con todos los que me rodean y por ser así no tengo amigos – dijo Satsuki mientras se sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba antes de que narrara su vida – Estoy sola, no soy más que una persona malvada que lo mejor que sabe hacer es molestar a la gente, no se para que estoy viva si no sirvo para nada – dijo bastante triste  
  
- No digas eso – dijo Tomoyo mientras arrodillaba delante de Satsuki, haciendo que Satsuki la mirara a la cara – Eres una persona luchadora, amable cuando te conocen bien, inteligente, bonita, y muchas cosas más. Además no estas sola, en este mundo hay personas que te quieren  
  
- No es cierto – dijo Satsuki dejando de mirar a Tomoyo   
  
- Sí, sí es cierto  
  
- Entonces dime quien se preocupa por mí – dijo Satsuki volviendo a mirar a Tomoyo  
  
- No es una sola persona son muchas – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa  
  
- Quienes entonces  
  
- Yo, Sakura, Meiling, tu familia, la familia de Shaoran, nuestros compañeros de clases, tus guardianas, Eriol, seguramente, y hasta Shaoran  
  
- No es cierto  
  
- Sí lo es. Yo, Sakura, Rika, Chijaru, Naoko, Yamasaki y hasta Shaoran hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, ya que en estos días has estado muy triste – dijo Tomoyo - ¿ahora me crees?  
  
- …….. – Satsuki estaba muy impresionada – Sí, te creo. Pero aún estoy triste por lo de Sakura y Shaoran  
  
- ¿Tu quieres que Shaoran este feliz?  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki un poco extrañada por la pregunta  
  
- ¿Qué es más importante para ti que Shaoran este contigo y que tal vez este triste, o que este con la persona que más quiere y sea feliz?  
  
- Que este con la persona que más quiera y sea feliz – dijo Satsuki  
  
- ¿Ves? – dijo Tomoyo y mostró una sonrisa - ¿Entiendes ahora?  
  
- Sí Tomoyo – dijo Satsuki mientras abrazaba a su amiga con lágrimas en sus ojos – Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho  
  
- Promete algo – dijo Tomoyo respondiendo al abrazó  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Satsuki separándose de Tomoyo  
  
- Tienes que prometerme que no vas a llorar de nuevo por Shaoran y vas a volver a tener tú ánimo de siempre  
  
- ¿Pero puedo molestar a Shaoran? – pregunto Satsuki inocentemente  
  
- Claro   
  
- Entonces, te lo prometo – dijo Satsuki mientras Tomoyo le mostraba una sonrisa, luego Satsuki le respondio a Tomoyo con una de sus mejores sonrisas.   
  
- ¡¡Ven levantemos esos ánimos!! – dijo Tomoyo levantandose y con una sonrisa   
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki aún con la sonrisa y levantándose al mismo tiempo  
  
- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un pastel? – preguntó Tomoyo bastante animada  
  
- Claro, me fascina hacer pasteles – dijo Satsuki con la sonrisa más amplia.  
  
- Entonces sígueme hasta la cocina – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Claro – dijo Satsuki – Oye Tomoyo  
  
- Dime – dijo Tomoyo mirando a Satsuki   
  
- Gracias – dijo Satsuki abrazando de nuevo a Tomoyo – En verdad, gracias  
  
- No hay de que – dijo Tomoyo respondiendo al abrazo – Para algo están las amigas  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Satsuki mientras miraba a Tomoyo, quien le mostró una sonrisa – Claro – dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a hacer el pastel   
  
- Claro – dijo Satsuki - ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Es cierto!!  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Tomoyo extrañada  
  
- No le dije a Akia ni a Fuemi que salí  
  
- Será mejor que las llames, deben estar preocupadas  
  
- Sí, tienes razón ¿me puedes prestar tu teléfono?  
  
- Claro – dijo Tomoyo mientras le acercaba el telefono a Satsuki  
  
- Gracias – dijo Satsuki mientras llamaba a su casa - ¿Aló? ¿Akia?  
  
- ¡¡¡AMA!!! ¿¡¡AMA ESTA BIEN!!? – se escucho por la otra linea, se notaba que estaba muy preocupada.  
  
- Sí, estoy bien  
  
- Gracias al cielo. La hemos estado buscando por todas partes ¿Dónde esta? – dijo mas aliviada  
  
- Estoy en casa de Tomoyo, siento haberlas preocupado  
  
- No se preocupe, por lo menos sabemos que esta bien  
  
- Gracias, por preocuparse por mí  
  
- De nada…… ¿A que hora va a regresar? Para que yo y Fuemi vayamos a buscarla  
  
- No te preocupes por eso, recuerda que mi carta agilidad tiene la habilidad para tele transportar  
  
- Es cierto  
  
- Y en la hora, yo las llamo antes de irme ¿si?  
  
- Sí, no se preocupe, pero ¿puedo preguntarle algo?  
  
- Claro – dijo Satsuki  
  
- ¿Cómo esta?  
  
- ¿ah?  
  
- Usted sabe, por lo del joven Shaoran  
  
- ¡¡Ah!! No te preocupes hablé con Tomoyo y estoy mejor  
  
- Ya me doy cuenta, su voz se escucha mas animada  
  
- Sí, es cierto – dijo Satsuki algo avergonzada  
  
- Bueno ama, nos vemos después  
  
- Claro, nos vemos  
  
- Cuidase  
  
- No te preocupes, estaré bien – dijo Satsuki y colgó – Bueno, vamos a hacer el pastel – dijo Satsuki y, junto con Tomoyo, se dirigieron a hacer un pastel.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, aqui va el quinto capítulo. Y por lo que veo, ningun review T_T.. pero bueno, seguire esperando. Espero que les este gustando esta historia. Desde ahora comenzare a colocar avances de el capitulo proximo que espero sea de su agrado. Bueno, nos vemos¡¡  
  
Isivf.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Avance del proximo Capitulo: Sakura y los demas hacen la fiesta para Satsuki quien, al fin, encontro informacion sobre "Genai el dios de la oscuridad". Antes de realizar la fiesta un antiguo conocido de los chicos llega para ayudarlos.   
  
Espero les guste. 


	6. Una fiesta sorpresa llena de sorpresas

"Antiguos Conocidos"  
  
by: Isivf  
  
Capitulo 6: "Una fiesta sorpresa llena de sorpresas"   
  
Al día siguiente de cuando Satsuki hablo con Tomoyo y le contó toda su vida, era viernes, y Sakura junto con Tomoyo y Shaoran se encontraban en la preparatoria esperando, algo preocupados, menos Tomoyo, la llegada de su amiga, Satsuki, para ver como se encontraba:  
  
- Me preguntó como estará Satsuki ahora – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada  
  
- Yo también – dijo Shaoran, al igual que Sakura, preocupado  
  
- No se preocupen, hoy llegara mucho mejor – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Sakura algo extrañada  
  
- Por que ayer hablé con ella – dijo Tomoyo aun con su sonrisa  
  
- ¿Y que te dijo? – preguntó Shaoran  
  
- Lo siento Shaoran, pero eso no te lo puedo decir – dijo Tomoyo haciendo que Shaoran desconfiara un poco, al ver la reacción de su amigo, cambió de tema – Supongo que hoy haremos la fiesta ¿cierto?  
  
- Por supuesto – dijo Sakura muy entusiasmada y con una gran sonrisa  
  
- Ya le pregunte a los demás y me dijeron que ya tenían todo listo, solo falta decorar tu casa y ver como llevamos a Satsuki sin que se entere – dijo Shaoran, resignado por el repentino cambio de tema de Tomoyo.  
  
- No se preocupen de eso me encargo yo – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa  
  
- Esta bien – dijeron Sakura y Shaoran, en ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón y dio paso a una Satsuki muy contenta y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Luego, aun con la sonrisa se dirigió donde sus amigos quienes la miraron muy contentos al verla tan contenta y ya sin su semblante de tristeza que había tenido hasta ese momento.  
  
- ¡¡Buenos días Sakura, Tomoyo!! – dijo Satsuki con una gran sonrisa, luego miró a Shaoran – Buenos días chimpancé – dijo algo malévola mientras esperaba la reacción del recién nombrado.  
  
- ¿¡¡A quien le dices chimpancé!!? – dijo Shaoran enfadado  
  
- Ya veo que hablaste con ella – le dijo Sakura hablando en susurros con Tomoyo – Volvió bastante contenta, nunca la había visto así  
  
- Sí, es cierto – dijo Tomoyo mientras, con una sonrisa, miraba a Satsuki quien en ese momento se encontraba en una lucha contra Shaoran  
  
- Yo dijo lo que quiera de ti, chimpancé – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa malévola mientras se sentaba en su lugar.  
  
- Loca – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado y serio, pero, por culpa de eso un pequeño rayo le cayó en el brazo de parte de Satsuki  
  
- ¿Decías? – dijo Satsuki aun con su sonrisa malvada  
  
- JAJAJAJA – se reían Sakura y Tomoyo, en ese momento entró el profesor, todos se sentaron en sus lugares para dar comienzo a la clase.  
  
- No puedo creerlo, Satsuki volvió a ser la misma, mis días de sufrimiento volvieron – le dijo Shaoran a Sakura en voz baja mientras la clase empezaba.  
  
- No digas eso Shaoran…. ¿Qué no recuerdas como estabas de preocupado por ella? – le dijo Sakura a su novio en voz baja  
  
- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Shaoran algo pensativo  
  
- ¿Acaso no estas feliz de que volviera a ser la misma?  
  
- No, no lo estoy, creo que mi brazo va a volver a dolerme – dijo Shaoran con una gota sobre su cabeza mientras se tocaba su brazo  
  
- Jijijiji que eres chistoso Shaoran – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Ella sabia que su novio, aunque dijera todas esas cosas, estaba feliz de que Satsuki volviera con su mismo ánimo, y hasta, más contenta.  
  
- Tomoyo tiene razón, Shaoran se preocupa por mí, al igual que Sakura – pensó Satsuki quien había escuchado la conversación de sus amigos, gracias a un hechizó – Pero no deja de ser un chimpancé JAJAJAJA  
  
Ya después, el día tomo su curso: Satsuki no dejaba de molestar a Shaoran, quien se enfadaba bastante. Todos se reían cuando se gritaban entre ambos, era algo cómico. Además, todos estaban felices por Satsuki ya que volvió a ser la misma, tal vez, mas contenta y alegre que antes.  
  
Luego, cuando terminó la escuela, Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran, Chijaru, Rika, Naoko y Yamasaki, se juntaron unos minutos para hablar de los últimos ajustes para la fiesta. Cuando ya todo estuvo organizado, Sakura, Shaoran, Chijaru, Rika, Naoko y Yamasaki fueron a la casa de Tomoyo para prepararlo todo, mientras Tomoyo se llevaba a Satsuki a alguna parte para luego llevarla a su casa, sin que se enterara de la fiesta sorpresa que le preparaban.  
  
- Oye Satsuki – le dijo Tomoyo a Satsuki en la salida de la preparatoria.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? – le preguntó Satsuki a Tomoyo un poco extrañada  
  
- ¿No quieres ir con migo a algún lado? – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, intentando convencer a su amiga  
  
- Lo siento Tomoyo, pero hoy pensaba investigar un poco sobre Genai y Night Jack – dijo Satsuki  
  
- Pero eso lo puedes hacer otro día…. Vamos, acompáñame – rogó Tomoyo mientras tomaba de la mano y la comenzaba arrastrar, un poco.  
  
- Esta bien, vamos – dijo Satsuki mientras era arrastrada por Tomoyo, quien se detuvo al oír la respuesta de su amiga – Pero entonces déjame pasar a mi casa a cambiarme  
  
- Está bien – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la casa de Satsuki.  
  
El camino, en realidad no hubo, Satsuki insistió en llegar a su casa con la carta agilidad, utilizando el hechizo de tele transportación, para así llegar mas rápido a su casa y poder pasear un rato mas. Tomoyo se sorprendió al ver lo parecida que era la casa de Satsuki a la casa antigua de Eriol, antes de que fuera derribada para crear el parque de diversiones. Satsuki no le tomo mucha importancia, cuando Tomoyo le dijo.  
  
- ¡¡¡AKIA, FUEMI YA LLEGUE!!! – gritó Satsuki mientras entraba a su casa en compañía de Tomoyo  
  
- Que bueno que regreso ama – dijo Akia con una sonrisa. Se encontraba en su verdadera forma.  
  
- Bienvenida – dijo Fuemi al igual que su compañera, con una sonrisa y en su verdadera forma, la de un puma - ¡¡Ah!! Con que tenemos visita, bienvenida señorita Tomoyo – dijo mirando a Tomoyo   
  
- Bienvenida – dijo Akia dando una pequeña reverencia.  
  
- Gracias, con que en tu casa también están en sus verdaderas formas – dijo Tomoyo mirando a Satsuki, un poco sorprendida  
  
- Sí, me hace sentir mas a gusto – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa mirando a Tomoyo – A mí y a ellas ¿verdad? – dijo esto mirando a sus guardianas  
  
- Sí – dijeron Akia y Fuemi al mismo tiempo  
  
- Akia, sírvele un poco de té a Tomoyo mientras yo voy a cambiarme, por favor – dijo Satsuki  
  
- Sí ama – dijo Akia mientras se dirigía a la cocina  
  
- No te molestes Akia – dijo Tomoyo, deteniendo a Akia quien la miro, y mostró una bella sonrisa  
  
- No es molestia señorita Tomoyo – dijo Akia y, ahora si, se dirigió a la cocina, a preparar el té  
  
- Espérame por favor en la sala, vengo en seguida – dijo Satsuki mientras se dirigía a un pasillo para después, llegar a su habitación.  
  
- Sígame por aquí señorita Tomoyo – dijo Fuemi mientras se dirigía a una habitación cercana  
  
- Claro – dijo Tomoyo mientras seguía a la guardiana  
  
- Siéntese – dijo Fuemi cerca de uno de los varios sillones que habían en la habitación – Permiso, iré a apurar a mi ama – dijo mientras se iban  
  
- Vaya Fuemi y Akia son muy amables y muy serviciales – pensó Tomoyo mientras miraba a Fuemi salir de la habitación  
  
- Aquí esta el té, señorita Tomoyo – dijo Akia mientras entraba a la sala y sacaba a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿ah?.... Gracias Akia – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras se servia algo de té – Dime una cosa Akia  
  
- ¿Qué cosa señorita Tomoyo? – pregunto Akia algo extrañada  
  
- ¿Satsuki las creó así de amables y serviciales? – le preguntó  
  
- Cada cosa, cada mínima cosa que yo tengo es gracias a mi ama – explicó Akia algo seria pero con una sonrisa – Si yo soy así es por que ella me creó así, como soy  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo  
  
Mientras Satsuki, en su habitación, junto a su guardiana, no se encontraba muy bien:  
  
- ¿Está bien ama? – dijo Fuemi mientras veía como su ama se apoyaba en el muro para no caer al suelo  
  
- Sí Fuemi, solo algo mareada – dijo Satsuki mientras se tocaba la cabeza  
  
- Espero que no se vuelva a…. – dijo Fuemi, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que su ama, Satsuki, comenzó a caer al suelo, se desmayo - ¡¡¡¡Ama!!!! – dijo mientras evitaba que cayera al suelo  
  
Y como en los otros desmayos, Satsuki tuvo un sueño. El hombre de ojos marrones en la misma habitación que se encontraba en su otro sueño, pero esta vez sentado en uno de los sillones. Se encontraba algo impaciente. Luego, entro Satsuki, la chica de ojos celestes y una larga cabellera castaña, a la habitación:  
  
- Al fin volviste – dijo el hombre que era parecido a Shaoran  
  
- Es que me quede hablando con él – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa  
  
- Como siempre – dijo con enfado el hombre y algo cansado de la situación  
  
- Bueno, es interesante hablar con él  
  
- Claro como no – dijo el hombre mas molesto – Siempre pasa lo mismo él es esto, él hizo esto, él aquello… ¡¡¡Siempre él!!! – dijo bastante enfadado mientras se levantaba del asiento en que se encontraba  
  
- Bueno, no te enfades tanto  
  
- ¡¡¡Como no quieres que me enfade si yo te amo y siempre estas con él!!! – dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a Satsuki  
  
- ¿ah?........ Bueno, yo… - dijo un poco nerviosa Satsuki  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Ama!!!! ¡¡¡Ama!!! ¡¡¡¡Despierte!!!! – gritaba Fuemi bastante preocupada   
  
- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Satsuki despertando mientras, tocándose la cabeza, se levantaba del suelo  
  
- Se desmayó otra vez – dijo Fuemi aun preocupada  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Satsuki sin tomarle mucha importancia  
  
- ¿Tuvo otra vez un sueño? – dijo Fuemi bastante preocupada  
  
- Sí, tercera vez que me pasa – dijo Satsuki algo seria  
  
- ¿Tercera vez? – dijo Fuemi extrañada  
  
- Sí, antes de ayer, cuando estábamos entrenando, cuando ataco Night Jack, también tuve un sueño – dijo Satsuki algo preocupada y seria  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Fuemi muy pensativa – Será mejor que se de prisa la Señorita Tomoyo la esta esperando – dijo Fuemi intentando cambiar de tema y sacando a Satsuki de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿eh?.... Tienes razón – dijo Satsuki mientras comenzaba a cambiarse  
  
- Con que de eso hablaron – dijo Akia en la sala junto a Tomoyo  
  
- Así es – dijo antes de tomar un poco del té   
  
- Vaya, primera vez que veo que mi ama le cuenta eso a alguien – dijo Akia algo sorprendida y extrañada – Excepto al Señor Eriol  
  
- ¿Por que dices eso? – pregunto Tomoyo un poco extrañada  
  
- Desde que mi ama nos creó, nunca había visto o escuchado que le dijera a alguien su vida entera, ni siquiera se lo a dicho a sus mejores amigas de Hong Kong, a quienes le tiene mucha confianza….. Además, a mi ama no le gusta hablar mucho de ese tema, siempre intenta cambiarlo o borrarlo de su mente  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo algo sorprendida  
  
- ¡¡¡Ya termine!!! – dijo Satsuki entrando a la sala – Que rico se ve ese té Akia, al igual que los dulces – dijo Satsuki antes de comer uno de los dulces que habían en la mesa - ¡¡Que rico!! Eres una gran cocinera Akia – dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a su guardiana  
  
- Gracias, pero usted debería agradecerse a sí misma, usted me creó así – dijo Akia con una sonrisa   
  
- ¡¡Ah!! Es cierto – dijo Satsuki aun con la sonrisa – Pero igual te felicito  
  
- Gracias ama  
  
- Bueno, ¿vamos Tomoyo? – dijo Satsuki, cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga había terminado  
  
- Claro – dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba del asiento en el que se encontraba  
  
Mientras en la casa de Tomoyo: Shaoran, Sakura, Chijaru, Rika, Naoko y Yamasaki se encontraban decorando la casa. Intentaban hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero que también quedara bien. Dentro de la casa, se podía ver a un desesperado Shaoran, a una Sakura intentando tranquilizarlo mientras los demás corrían de un lado a otro decorando la habitación:  
  
- ¡¡Vamos dense prisa, Tomoyo y Satsuki no deben tardar en llegar!! – dijo Shaoran algo impaciente  
  
- Tranquilo Shaoran todo va a salir bien – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Si tan solo pudiéramos usar magia – dijo Shaoran algo enfadado  
  
- Pero no podemos, están Chijaru y los demás – dijo Sakura  
  
- Lo sé – dijo Shaoran - ¡¡Tengo una idea!! – dijo mientras se acercaba donde sus amigos: Naoko, quien tenía una cabellera corta (un poco más debajo de los hombros), una bella figura para alguien de su edad y unos lentes delante de sus ojos color café. Rika, aun tenia el peinado que tenia de pequeña mientras que sus ojos cafés transmitían mucha madures y amabilidad. Chijaru, su bella cabellera castaña clara la tenia amarrada en una bella trenza que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, mientras sus ojos cafés transmitían mucha inocencia y simpatía. Yamasaki, una muy varonil figura para sus 18 años, una cabellera gris que lo hacia lucir aun más guapo y una bella sonrisa que conquisto a su novia: Chijaru.  
  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Sakura sin entender mucho  
  
- ¡¡Oigan chicos!!... Necesitamos más decoración y un poco más de comida ¿pueden ir a comprar?  
  
- ¿Pero quien se quedara aquí terminando las cosas? – preguntó Chijaru un poco preocupada  
  
- No se preocupen yo y Sakura terminaremos la decoración para cuando ustedes hayan llegado aquí – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa de triunfo   
  
- ¿No será que quieres estar con Sakura a solas, Li? – dijo una voz en la puerta de la habitación. Todos miraron hacia el muchacho que se encontraba allí, y se sorprendieron, especialmente Sakura y Shaoran, ya que ellos no pudieron sentir la presencia del joven antes de que llegara a la habitación. Sí, el joven poseía magia, una magia antigua y poderosa.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡¡ERIOL!!!!?? – dijeron todos mientras el chico se acercaba a ellos. El chico era muy guapo, usaba lentes delante de sus bellos y profundos ojos azules, una bella cabellera azul que lo hacia lucir mas guapo de lo que ya era, una figura bastante varonil para alguien de 18 años, que llevaba tapada por una ropa bastante costosa, una piel bastante blanca que hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos azules, el chico transmitía un aire de bastante amabilidad pero al mismo tiempo de misterio. Poseía unos grandes poderes mágicos, y era de esperarse, por que aunque algunos les cueste creerlo, ese joven es la reencarnación de Li Clow, el creador de las cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura y el antepasado de Shaoran.  
  
- ¿¡¡Qué haces aquí!!? – preguntó Rika bastante sorprendida  
  
- Es que tengo un asunto importante que hacer aquí en Japón – dijo Eriol Hiraguisawa con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí? – preguntó Sakura, pero luego se arrepintió de su pregunta. Estaba claro como los había encontrado, por su presencia. Su cara cambio drásticamente al hacer esa pregunta.  
  
- Es que llamé a tu casa y me dijeron que estabas aquí ya que había una fiesta – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa al ver a Sakura con esa cara de preocupación, antes de que comenzara a mirar la habitacion que estaba con la mitad de la decoracion - ¿Para quién es?  
  
- No creo que la conozcas – dijo Shaoran – Y no creo que la quieras conocer, es una loca y una fastidiosa – dijo algo enfadado mientras recordaba como Satsuki lo molestaba  
  
- No importa, por lo menos díganme el nombre – insistió Eriol  
  
- Se llama Satsuki, Satsuki Idaka – dijo Sakura  
  
- ¿Satsuki Idaka? Sí, si la conozco somos grandes amigos – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Y como la conoces? – preguntó Chijaru extrañada  
  
- Es que hubo un tiempo en el que se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar y estuvo en mi salón – dijo Eriol  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Chijaru  
  
- Pero ¿Por qué se le hacen una fiesta si aún no esta de cumpleaños? - preguntó Eriol extrañado  
  
- Es que últimamente ha estado muy triste y le hacemos esta fiesta para que se anime – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y bastante ansiosa  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Eriol mientras pensaba – Claro que debe estar triste si Sakura y Shaoran están juntos y ella tiene que soportarlo…. Pero, obviamente, no los culpo, ellos se aman, y eso es algo que Satsuki entiende muy bien   
  
- Ya basta de charlas – dijo Shaoran sacando a Eriol de sus pensamientos - ¿Pueden ir a comprar comida y más decoración? – les preguntó Shaoran a Rika, Chijaru, Naoko y Yamasaki  
  
- Claro – dijeron todos  
  
- Así pasamos a cambiarnos – dijo Naoko mientras salían de la habitación  
  
- Al fin – dijo Shaoran antes de mirar a su novia – bueno, empecemos Sakura – le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- Claro – dijo Sakura mientras sacaba su llave mágica y su emblema mágico aparecía bajo sus pies - ¡¡¡LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI ESTRELLA MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA ANTE SAKURA QUIEN ACEPTO LA MISION CONTIGO!!! ¡¡¡LIBERATE!!! – dijo mientras su llave comenzaba a brillar cada vez mas para dar a paso a su báculo. Luego, saco una carta - ¡¡Carta decora esta habitación con tus lindas flores!! ¡¡¡FLOR!!! – dijo con una sonrisa mientras la verdadera identidad de su carta bailaba, un poco, mientras varias flores de cerezo aparecían para luego decorar toda la habitación.  
  
- Vaya, la magia de Sakura ha subido mucho, fue bueno mandar a Satsuki para que viniera aquí, a Japón, a entrenarlos. Sakura ha subido mucho su nivel de magia – pensaba Eriol mientras miraba, atentamente, a Sakura   
  
- Listo – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa  
  
- Ahora yo – dijo Shaoran mientras su espada aparecía en sus manos - ¡¡¡¡RÁFAGA DE VIENTO!!!! ¡¡¡¡VEN!!! – dijo mientras una gran ráfaga de viento entraba en cada uno de los globos para luego inflarlos.   
  
- ¡¡Carta coloca los globos donde deben estar!! ¡¡¡FLOTE!!! – dijo Sakura mientras una gran burbuja rosada, atrapaba a todos los globos y luego los comenzaba a elevar – Creo que los que van en los muros, los vamos a tener que poner nosotros – dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Shaoran y, junto a su novia, comenzaron a amarrar los globos al muro, mientras Eriol los observaba.  
  
- Li también ha subido mucho su nivel de magia….. Si fue buena idea traer a Satsuki, pero…. Me pregunto como estará, espero que bien, no solo por lo de Li, si no por…. – pensó Eriol  
  
- Listo – dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa, cuando terminaron de colocar los globos  
  
- Solo falta colocar la mesa con la comida y un poco más de decoración – dijo Sakura mientras miraba la habitación  
  
- Pues tú encárgate de la comida y yo de lo que falta para decorar – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Está bien – dijo Sakura y cada uno se fue para su lado. Sakura tomo su báculo y una carta.  
  
- ¡¡Carta dame muchos dulces!! ¡¡¡DULCE!!! – dijo Sakura mientras una pequeña hada (la verdadera identidad de dulce) aparecía para luego, con su magia, aparecer muchos dulces en la mesa - ¡¡Se ve delicioso!! – dijo Sakura mirando y admirando los dulces que había aparecido su carta, luego, tomo uno de los dulces para luego comérselo - ¡¡ESTA DELICIOSO!! – dijo muy contenta   
  
- Listo – dijo Shaoran cuando ya había terminado la decoración, con ayuda de su magia  
  
- ¿Terminaste? – preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Sí – dijo Shaoran, un poco cansado  
  
- Oye Eriol – dijo Sakura acercándose a su amigo de la infancia mientras lo sacaba de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿ah?... ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – dijo Eriol, llevaba dentro de sus pensamientos bastante tiempo  
  
- ¿No te quieres quedar en la fiesta? – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Claro – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – Gracias  
  
- ¿Y como conoces a Satsuki?.... No creo que haya sido por que ella fue a vivir a Inglaterra y se conocieron en la preparatoria, ella nunca dejaría el entrenamiento a cambio de eso – dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a su novia y a su antiguo "rival".  
  
- Sí que la conoces bien Li – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – No, no nos conocimos así, es verdad que se fue a Inglaterra y que estuvo en mi preparatoria, pero no fue a Inglaterra por esa razón  
  
- ¿Por qué fue entonces? – preguntó Sakura extrañada  
  
- La mamá de Li la envió a Inglaterra a que yo la entrenara – explicó Eriol  
  
- Ya veo  
  
- En Inglaterra fue donde creó a sus guardianas – dijo Eriol   
  
- ¿Tú le dijiste que viniera a entrenarnos? – preguntó Shaoran un poco desconfiado  
  
- Sí, creí que seria bueno, y así parece ser. Tú y Sakura han subido mucho su nivel de magia – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa   
  
- ¿Pero por que no viniste tú? – preguntó Sakura  
  
- Por que yo en ese momento no me sentía bien, había echo un conjuro y estaba bastante cansado y débil – dijo Eriol  
  
- Ya veo  
  
- ¿Y que clase de conjuro? – preguntó Shaoran   
  
- No te puedo decir Li – dijo Eriol mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al ver el semblante desconfiado que tenia su amigo - ¿Y ustedes no se piensan cambiar de ropa? – dijo, intentando cambiar el tema  
  
- ¡¡Ah!!... es cierto – dijo Sakura – Tengo que ir a cambiarme  
  
- Te acompaño a tu casa – dijo Shaoran   
  
- No te preocupes, traje la ropa – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – Espérenme aquí – dijo Sakura antes de que saliera de la habitación  
  
- Sakura se ha vuelto toda una mujer – dijo Eriol mirando a Sakura salir de la habitación  
  
- ¡¡Oye!! ¿¡¡A quien crees que estas mirando!!? – dijo algo enfadado Shaoran  
  
- Tranquilo Li – dijo Eriol un poco sorprendido – Veo que eres muy celoso – dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿¡¡Tienes algún problema!!? – dijo Shaoran aún enfadado  
  
- Tranquilo Li – dijo Eriol con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa, algo nerviosa – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
- Depende de que sea – dijo Shaoran aún enfadado, sin mirar a su amigo  
  
- No es sobre Sakura – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa   
  
- Entonces pregúntame  
  
- ¿Cómo los entrena Satsuki? – pregunto Eriol, para asegurar si sus sospechas eran ciertas  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Shaoran, un poco extrañado por la pregunta - ella nos entrena haciendo una pelea, la primera persona que le de al otro, por así decirlo, gana mientras que el otro queda descalificado, por así decirlo, y ahí termina.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Eriol y pensó – Los entrena igual como yo la entrene a ella…. Tal vez, por que pensó que ese era un buen método.  
  
Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, en el centro para ser exactos, Satsuki y Tomoyo caminaban, con unas bellas sonrisas en sus rostros, por todas partes, viendo las tiendas y comprando cosas. La estaban pasando muy bien, especialmente Satsuki, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no salía con alguien de compras.  
  
- ¡¡Mira que gran biblioteca!! – dijo Satsuki mientras admiraba la bella y antigua biblioteca que se encontraba frente a ella  
  
- Sí, es la más grande de la ciudad – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga tan fascinada por la biblioteca - ¿Quieres entrar?  
  
- Claro, puede que hayan libros de magia – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa mientras entraban a la biblioteca.  
  
Al principio, Satsuki solo encontraba libros de hechizos y conjuros, libros comunes (para ella), pero después, encontró un libro que le sirvió bastante, un libro sobre los magos mas poderosos que han pisado la tierra.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? – dijo Satsuki al ver el libro - ¡¡No puede ser!! Pero si aquí sale quien es ese tal Genai – dijo muy sorprendida  
  
En el libro salía:  
  
Genai el dios de la oscuridad es un ser maligno que busca el poder de magos para sobrevivir y para poder destruir al planeta. Se le dice así ya que solo utiliza hechizos oscuros, del mundo de la oscuridad, y por que al tener el poder suficiente, puede no solo destruir al planeta si no que también puede llevar al planeta a la completa oscuridad.  
  
Genai fue sellado por un gran mago llamado Clow en una pequeña cajita. Nunca se supo muy bien el motivo, pero, una persona con grandes poderes que pertenezca al lado oscuro puede liberar a Genai, a cambió de que ese ser, le de su sus poderes a Genai.  
  
Genai, fue sellado junto con sus 3 discípulos quienes son: Night Jack, Darkgirl y Niño de la noche, se le dice así ya que es el mas pequeño de los cuatro.  
  
Sí Genai fue liberado será mejor que tenga cuidado, el posee unos poderes asombrosos, al igual que sus discípulos que lo siguen, no importa donde.  
  
- No puedo creerlo – dijo Satsuki muy impresionada antes de que comenzara a buscar a Tomoyo - Tomoyo – dijo casi en un susurro. En su voz se notaba la preocupación  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Tomoyo en el mismo tono de voz que Satsuki  
  
- Tenemos que ir por el chimpancé y por Sakura… ¡¡Rápido!! – dijo Satsuki tomando la mano de Tomoyo e intentando jalarla, pero Tomoyo se resistió  
  
- ¡¡¡No!!! – dijo Tomoyo deteniendo a Satsuki  
  
- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Satsuki extrañada  
  
- Es que están ocupados en…….. En una cita – dijo Tomoyo nerviosa  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Satsuki algo triste, pero al ver el semblante enfadado de Tomoyo mostró una sonrisa – Lo siento   
  
- Hay está mejor – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa  
  
- Bueno, ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó Satsuki cuando, llevando el libro en el que encontró información de Genai, salio de la biblioteca junto con Tomoyo.  
  
- No sé, ¿A dónde quieres ir? – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Creó que me voy a morir de hambre – dijo Satsuki algo avergonzada  
  
- JAJAJA, está bien – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, y junto a su amiga se fueron a un restaurante cercano a comer algo. Al llegar, se sentaron en una mesa para luego pedir la comida. Mientras comían:  
  
- Y dime Satsuki ¿Qué encontraste? – preguntó Tomoyo  
  
- ¡¡Ah!!.... encontré información sobre Genai en la biblioteca – dijo Satsuki mientras sacaba el libro de su bolso.  
  
- ¿Puedo ver?  
  
- Claro – dijo Satsuki mientras buscaba la pagina y luego le mostraba el libro a Tomoyo, la cual al verla quedó muy impresionada, al terminar de leer.  
  
- ¡¡No puede ser!! – dijo Tomoyo bastante preocupada y sorprendida  
  
- Así es, al parecer Genai quiere nuestros poderes cuando acabe con nosotros – dijo Satsuki – Tal vez para eso quiera matarnos a nosotros, para tomar nuestros poderes  
  
- Sí, tiene sentido – dijo Tomoyo - ¿Pero entonces por que Night Jack no te atacó a ti?  
  
- No lo sé, eso me impresiona mucho – dijo Satsuki extrañada - ¿Por qué no mejor cambiamos de tema?  
  
- Sí, mejor – dijo Tomoyo  
  
Mientras en la casa de Tomoyo: Chijaru y los demás, cambiados, ya habían llegado a la casa, donde ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que Tomoyo y Satsuki llegaran:  
  
- ¡¡¡Ya llegamos!!! – dijeron Rika, Chijaru, Naoko y Yamasaki mientras entraban a la habitación, ya con toda la decoración puesta.  
  
- ¿Compraron lo necesario? – preguntó Sakura quien ya estaba cambiada, al igual que Shaoran.  
  
- Sí – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo  
  
- ¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto? – preguntó Naoko mirando la habitación  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Y como hicieron para que los globos quedaran en el aire? – preguntó Chijaru extrañada  
  
- A…. bueno... nosotros – dijo Sakura, bastante nerviosa ya que no se le ocurría nada que decir, lo mismo le pasaba a Shaoran  
  
- Les pusimos helio – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa al ver que a sus amigos tan nerviosos  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Chijaru  
  
- ¿Y de donde sacaron tanto dulce? – dijo Rika mientras miraba la mesa donde se encontraban los dulces  
  
- Los compré yo – dijo Shaoran acercándose a Rika  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Rika - ¿Esta todo listo?  
  
- Sí – dijeron Sakura y Shaoran  
  
- Pues entonces que alguien llamé a Tomoyo para decirle que se venga – dijo Yamasaki  
  
- Yo lo hago – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación para llegar al teléfono y llamar a Tomoyo - ¿Alo? ¿Tomoyo? – dijo cuando ya le contestaron  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Tomoyo al otro lado de línea  
  
- Ya puedes venir, ya esta todo listo – dijo Sakura bastante contenta  
  
- Esta bien, ya voy – dijo Tomoyo y colgó  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? – preguntó Satsuki extrañada  
  
- Nada, nada – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – Oye Satsuki, ¿no te gustaría ir a mi casa?   
  
- ¿Para que? – preguntó Satsuki extrañada  
  
- Eh…. bueno… ¿¡¡como que para que!!? – dijo Tomoyo haciendo que Satsuki desconfiara un poco – Es que no te llevaste un pedazo de pastel a tu casa, el que hicimos juntas, y bueno creó que deberías ir a buscar un pedazo – dijo bastante nerviosa  
  
- Está bien – dijo Satsuki parándose, tomando sus cosas y pagando – Vamos  
  
- Claro – dijo Tomoyo y junto a Satsuki se dirigieron a su casa.  
  
Se fueron caminando, el camino fue largo y común, no hablaron de cosas muy interesantes, pero Satsuki se veía bastante desconfiada por la invitación de Tomoyo a su casa. Cuando llegaron:  
  
- ¡¡¡Ya están aquí!!! – dijo Chijaru dentro de la casa mientras todos se escondían  
  
Mientras afuera:  
  
- ¡¡¡Espera Tomoyo!!! – dijo Satsuki algo impresionada mientras Tomoyo abría la gran reja de su casa  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Satsuki? – pregunto Tomoyo extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga  
  
- Siento la presencia de Sakura, la del chimpancé dentro de tu casa – dijo Satsuki bastante extrañada - ¿Por qué?  
  
- Tal vez estén por aquí cerca – dijo Tomoyo un poco nerviosa – Ven, entremos – dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- ¡¡¡Espera un poco!!! – dijo Satsuki mientras se concentraba, para ver si el sentimiento, la presencia que estaba sintiendo, era la correcta – Esta presencia…… ¡¡¡No puede ser!!! – dijo muy sorprendida   
  
- ¿Qué pasa Satsuki? – dijo Tomoyo bastante extrañada  
  
- Ven, apúrate – dijo Satsuki mientras comenzaba a correr y pensaba – Esta presencia… no puede ser   
  
- ¡¡¡ESPERA SATSUKI!!! – gritó Tomoyo mientras Satsuki se detenía y miraba a su amiga, extrañada  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Satsuki mirando a Tomoyo  
  
- Te tengo que abrir la puerta – dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a reír un poco – Por poco y chocas  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Satsuki mientras se daba cuenta que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta de la mansión de Tomoyo - ¡¡ah!! Es cierto…. Pero   
  
¡¡Ábrela rápido Tomoyo!! – apuro Satsuki a Tomoyo  
  
- Esta bien – dijo Tomoyo mientras abría la puerta y Satsuki salía corriendo al lugar donde las presencias se encontraban  
  
- Esta presencia es de… - pensó Satsuki antes llegar a la sala donde todos sus amigos estaban escondidos.  
  
- ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!! – gritaron todos cuando Satsuki entro a la habitación  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? ¿¡¡Que es esto!!? – preguntó Satsuki muy sorprendida  
  
- ¿Cómo que, que es esto? – dijo Chijaru con una sonrisa  
  
- Pero ¿Por qué? – dijo Satsuki aun sorprendida  
  
- Como has estado triste estos días te hicimos esta fiesta para animarte un poco– dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa  
  
- ¿Y tu chimpancé? – dijo Satsuki mirando a Shaoran quien al escuchar lo que dijo Satsuki, se enfado – Yo que sepa el zoológico esta al otro lado de la ciudad – dijo haciendo que Shaoran se enfadara   
  
- ¿¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!? – gritó un enfadado Shaoran mientras Satsuki recordaba la presencia que había sentido, para luego mirar y buscar a todos lados a esa persona, hasta que lo encontró.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡¡ERIOL!!!!?? – dijo Satsuki muy impresionada, al verlo  
  
- Hola Satsuki – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella  
  
- ¿¡¡Que haces aquí!!? Creí que estabas en Inglaterra – dijo Satsuki muy sorprendida  
  
- Lo estaba, pero tengo algo que hacer aquí – dijo Eriol mientras Satsuki recordaba lo que había encontrado en el libro  
  
- A si, eso – dijo Satsuki – Gracias amigos, por hacerme esta fiesta – dijo Satsuki muy feliz mientras miraba a todos sus amigos – Pero no entiendo que hace un chimpancé como tu aquí, deberías estar en el zoológico – dijo Satsuki mirando a Shaoran y haciendo que se enfadara  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Que dijiste malagradecida!!!? – dijo Shaoran apunto de estallar de la rabia  
  
- ¿Por qué me dices eso chimpancé? – dijo Satsuki un poco extrañada  
  
- Por que yo y todos los que están aquí te hicimos esta fiesta por que estamos preocupados por ti, y tú me lo agradeces diciéndome chimpancé – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado  
  
- Que tu hagas una fiesta para mí no te quita lo chimpancé – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa mientras pensaba – Tomoyo tiene razón todos se preocupan por mí  
  
- Bueno, empecemos con la fiesta – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras la fiesta comenzaba.  
  
- ¿Tu eres cómplice de esto verdad Tomoyo? – dijo Satsuki mientras se acercaba a su amiga  
  
- Por supuesto – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa  
  
Así comenzó la fiesta. Todos bailaron, comieron, hablaron y muchas cosas más. Fue una fiesta muy divertida y la cual hizo que Satsuki se sintiera mucho mejor con si misma y con los demás ya que supo, o mejor dicho entendió, que era querida y que no se encontraba sola.  
  
Ya era algo tarde y Rika, Naoko, Chijaru y Yamasaki ya se habían ido, pero Satsuki, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron un rato más, así que Satsuki aprovechó de mostrarles el libro a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol.  
  
- Sakura, Eriol, chimpancé – dijo Satsuki algo seria – Tengo que mostrarles algo – dijo antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse por el libro.  
  
- ¿Qué es Satsuki? – preguntó Sakura cuando Satsuki volvió  
  
- Esto – dijo Satsuki antes de que abriera el libro en la página – Lean – dijo apuntando la pagina y Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol comenzaron a leer lo que Satsuki les habían indicado. Sakura y Shaoran se sorprendieron bastante pero Eriol no cambio su semblante.  
  
- ¡¡No puede ser!! – dijo Sakura algo asustada y nerviosa  
  
- Aquí dice que Clow lo selló – dijo Shaoran antes de mirar a Eriol - ¿Es cierto eso?  
  
- Sí – dijo Eriol bastante serio – Clow selló a Genai en una caja  
  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sakura  
  
- Genai mataba a toda la gente que se cruzaba por su pasó, y toda la gente que poseía magia, él los mataba y luego les quitaba todo su poder. Ese poder lo quería usar para llevar a la tierra a la oscuridad eterna y luego destruirla. Clow supo sobre Genai y fue a pelear con él. La batalla la ganó Clow y luego lo selló en la caja – explicó Eriol  
  
- Entonces, mis sospechas eran ciertas – dijo Satsuki bastante seria – Genai mata a la gente y luego les quita su poder. Por eso dijo eso Night Jack, uno de los discípulos de Genai, dijo que quería matarnos, quiere matarnos para obtener nuestro poder   
  
- Sí, tiene sentido – dijo Shaoran bastante pensativo - ¿Pero por que no te atacó a ti?  
  
- No lo sé, eso me tiene muy extrañada – dijo Satsuki extrañada – Soy una persona con poderes muy fuertes…. ¿Por qué no me atacó a mí? – dijo hablando mas a si misma que para los demás  
  
- Es cierto – dijo Sakura – Es extraño  
  
- Sí – dijo Shaoran - ¿No encontraste más información Satsuki?  
  
- No chimpancé, era lo único que había – dijo Satsuki esperando la reacción del recién nombrado  
  
- ¡¡¡Deja de llamarme chimpancé!!! – dijo Shaoran, en ese momento, un sentimiento invadió sus cuerpos, era una presencia.  
  
- ¿Sienten eso? – preguntó Sakura mientras intentaba concentrarse  
  
- Sí – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Es…. – dijo Satsuki mientras, cerrando sus ojos, se concentraba, pocos segundos después, abrió repentinamente sus ojos – Night Jack  
  
- ¿De donde viene? – preguntó Tomoyo algo asustada  
  
- Del parque pingüino – dijo Eriol serio  
  
- Vamos – dijo Satsuki mientras sacaba su pulsera y su emblema aparecía bajo sus pies - ¡¡¡¡LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI RAYO MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA ANTE SATSUKI QUIEN ACEPTO UN PACTO CONTIGO!!!! ¡¡¡¡LIBERTE!!!! – dijo mientras su pulsera comenzaba a brillar, luego de que el brillo desapareció, en sus manos se encontraba su báculo. Luego, saco una carta - ¡¡¡¡ALAS!!! – dijo mientras dos alas, algo amarillentas, aparecían en su espalda y habría una de los ventanales que se encontraba en la habitación, para luego, dirigirse, volando, al parque pingüino.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ESPERA SATSUKI!!!! – gritó Eriol algo preocupado, intentando detener a su amiga, pero esta no la escucho – Vamos – le dijo a Sakura y a Shaoran  
  
- Sí – dijeron los dos mientras Sakura sacaba su llave mágica y su emblema aparecía bajo sus pies:  
  
- ¡¡¡¡LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI ESTRELLA MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA ANTE SAKURA QUIEN ACEPTO LA MISION CONTIGO!!!! ¡¡¡¡LIBERATE!!! – dijo Sakura mientras su llave comenzaba a brillar, para que luego, apareciera su báculo en sus manos. Luego, saco una carta - ¡¡¡VUELO!!! – dijo mientras dos alas, iguales a las de Satsuki solo que en vez de amarillentas eran algo rosadas, aparecían en su espalda para luego, volando, seguir a su amiga.   
  
- Vamos Li – dijo Eriol bastante serio, antes de que el y Li, corriendo, se dirigieran al parque pingüino con una angustiada Tomoyo detrás de ellos.  
  
Mientras en la casa de Satsuki, Akia y Fuemi, en sus verdaderas formas, se encontraban preparando la cena. Hasta que, por culpa de un sentimiento, una presencia, dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo:  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Sentiste eso Fuemi!!!? – dijo Akia bastante sorprendida  
  
- Sí Akia – dijo Fuemi antes de salir de la habitación- ¡¡¡Ven vamos la ama puede estar en peligro!!! – dijo mientras, corriendo, salía de la mansión  
  
- Sí – dijo Akia siguiendo a su compañera, quienes luego, volando, se dirigieron al parque pingüino.  
  
Mientras Satsuki, ya había llegado al parque, aterrizo en el suelo y mirando a un joven con un traje negro y una larga capa roja, se encontraba de espaldas de Satsuki, pero sabía que estaba allí, había sentido su presencia:  
  
- Night Jack – dijo Satsuki bastante desafiante  
  
- Que bueno que estés aquí, te estaba esperando – dijo Night Jack aun de espaldas de Satsuki  
  
- ¿Esperándome?  
  
- Así es – dijo Night Jack girando en si mismo y mirando, con una sonrisa algo malévola, a Satsuki   
  
- ¿¡¡Que quieres de mí!!? – dijo Satsuki un poco asustada  
  
- No, te equivocas, yo no quiero nada de ti, mi maestro es el que te quiere – dijo Night Jack mientras se acercaba a Satsuki  
  
- Es para quitarme mis poderes ¿cierto? – dijo Satsuki, un poco asustada, mientras se alejaba de Night Jack  
  
- Eso lo descubrirás tu misma si vienes conmigo  
  
- ¡¡¡NUNCA!!! – dijo Satsuki algo enfadada  
  
- Pero Señorita Satsuki…… estoy seguro que mi maestro estará feliz al verla – dijo Night Jack con una sonrisa, algo malévola, en su rostro pero al mismo tiempo, en su tono de voz, se notaba un toque de inocencia - ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerda?  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida y confundida - ¿¡¡De que hablas!!?  
  
- ¿No nos recuerda?  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? – dijo Satsuki mas sorprendida y confundida que antes  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡SATSUKI!!!!! – gritó Sakura mientras aterrizaba junto a su amiga  
  
- ¡¡Sakura!! – dijo Satsuki mirando a su amiga  
  
- ¿Con que la maestra de cartas Clow? – dijo Night Jack mientras su sonrisa malévola se ampliaba aun mas – Veamos si pueden detenerme – dijo bastante desafiante  
  
- Eso es algo muy fácil – dijo Sakura mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla  
  
- Inténtalo  
  
- ¡¡¡¡HIELO!!!! – dijo Sakura mientras muchos hielos filudos comenzaron a aparecer para luego atacar a Night Jack, pero Night Jack alcanzó a esquivarlos, fácilmente. Sakura saco otra carta - ¡¡¡¡BOSQUE ATRAPALO!!!! – dijo Sakura mientras ramas verdes salían del suelo con la intención de atrapar a Night Jack, pero este, con un salto, evito que lo atraparan.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD MUESTRA TU VERDADERO PODER ANTE ERIOL QUIEN ACEPTO UN PACTO CONTIGO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡LIBERATE!!!! – dijo Eriol mientras llegaba al parque junto con Shaoran y Tomoyo. Luego de decir este conjuro, su báculo de sol apareció en sus manos - ¡¡¡¡FUEGO!!! – dijo mientras muchas bolas de fuego comenzaron a aparecer desde su báculo con la intención de atacar a Night Jack  
  
- ¿¡¡Que diablos!!? – dijo Night Jack un poco sorprendido por el segundo ataque. Luego, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando a la persona que lo ataco - ¡¡¡Clow!!! – dijo al encontrar a su atacante mientras esquivaba su ataque. Luego pensó – De seguro vino a ayudarlos – pensó mientras miraba bastante enfadado y desafiante a Eriol  
  
- ¡¡¡DIOS DEL TRUENO VEN!!! – dijo Shaoran y muchos truenos comenzaron a atacar a Night Jack  
  
- ¡¡¡Li!!! – pensó Night Jack un poco sorprendido para luego esquivar el ataque de Shaoran – Pues entonces dame tus poderes – pensó mientras hacia un movimiento de manos, Shaoran grito, Night Jack le había quitado de su poder.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡Estas bien Shaoran!!!?? – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada mientras se colocaba junto a Shaoran, quien se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo   
  
- Sí Sakura, no te preocupes – dijo Shaoran con algo de dificultad - Atácalo  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura un poco preocupada, peri obedeció, saco una de sus cartas mas fuertes - ¡¡¡¡AGUA!!!! – dijo bastante enfadada mientras la verdadera identidad de su carta se dirigía a Night Jack con la intención de derribar a Night Jack, en ese momento, en la entrada del parque pingüino, en los cielos, los cuatro guardianes se encontraron: Kerberous, Yue, Akia, Fuemi. Pero, justo antes de que se dirigieran donde sus amos, los dos guardianes de Eriol Hiraguisawa llegaron. Los otros cuatro guardianes estaban bastante sorprendidos cuando los vieron llegar.  
  
- ¿¡¡Spinel Sun!!? – dijo Kerberous mientras miraba a una bella pantera negra, con unas grandes alas de mariposa en su espalda, tenia unos bellos ojos azules mientras, entre ellos, un bellos detalle del color de sus ojos, en su pecho llevaba una mariposa de plata que en su centro tenia un pequeño detalle color celeste, el color de sus ojos, no era tan impotente como Kerberous, pero si poseía un aire misterioso, serio y amable.  
  
- ¿¡¡Ruby Moon!!? – dijo Akia mirando a una chica de bellos ojos rojos, una bella y larga cabellera roja que, delicadamente, cubría hasta la mitad de su espalda, un poco de su cabellera estaba tomada en una pequeña trenza, unas bellas alas de mariposa se encontraban en su espalda, llevaba puesto un bellos vestido, negro, blanco, rosado y rojo eran los colores que llevaba el vestido que, también, llevaba bellos detalles, como una bella mariposa, mientras que sus brazos y manos, eran cubridos por largos guantes color negro. Poseía un aire de seriedad y el de querer proteger.  
  
- Luego hablamos…. Ahora nuestros amos necesitan de nuestra ayuda – dijo Spinel Sun, bastante serio  
  
- Si – dijeron los demás guardianes antes de dirigirse a ayudar a sus amos.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡FUEGO NEGRO!!!!! – dijo Night Jack mientras bolas de fuego aparecían de sus manos los cuales luego se dirigían hacia Sakura y los demás con la intención de dañarlos  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡REMOLINO DE AGUA!!!! – dijo Akia mientras un remolino de agua aprecia de sus manos para detener el ataque de Night Jack, en ese momento, se coloco, en posición de ataque, frente a una Satsuki bastante sorprendida con la intención de protegerla. Fuemi hizo lo mismo que su compañera.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡Trueno ataca a nuestro enemigo con tus grandes poderes!!!! ¡¡¡TRUENO!!! – dijo Sakura mientras muchos truenos, provenientes de su carta, comenzaron a atacar a Night Jack quien intento esquivarlos, pero el cansancio lo venció uno de los tantos rayos le llegó en el brazo haciendo que cayera al suelo.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡AHORA ATAQUEMOS TODOS!!!! – grito Shaoran a los demás  
  
- Sí – dijeron todos, menos Satsuki quien aún seguía sorprendida por las palabras dichas por Night Jack  
  
- ¡¡¡¡REMOLINO DE AGUA!!!! – dijo Akia mientras un remolino se dirigía a Night Jack junto a los ataques "Cristales de la Luna" provenientes de Yue y Ruby Moon   
  
- ¡¡¡BOLA DE FUEGO!!!!! – dijo Fuemi mientras dos bolas de fuego, una de ella y otra proveniente de Kerberous se dirigían a Night Jack seguidos por un ataque de Spinel Sun  
  
- ¡¡¡¡VIENTO!!!! – dijo Sakura mientras la verdadera identidad de su carta se dirigía hacia su enemigo  
  
- ¡¡¡¡RAYOS MAGICOS!!!! – dijo Eriol mientras varios rayos provenientes de su báculo, se dirigían hacia Night Jack  
  
- ¡¡¡¡DIOS DEL FUEGO VEN!!!! – dijo Shaoran mientras su ataque, junto a los de los demás, se dirigían a Night Jack. Luego, por culpa de los ataques, bastante polvo se levanto, pero ya este al desaparecer, se vio una imagen la cual todos esperaban: a Night Jack votado en el suelo bastante herido e inconsciente.   
  
- ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! ¡¡¡Usa tu carta de sello mágico y séllalo!!! – le grito Eriol a Satsuki mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿eh?.... Sí – dijo Satsuki mientras un semblante serio y desafiante aparecía en su rostro, sacó su carta - ¡¡¡Carta sella a este ser maligno con tus grandes poderes!!! ¡¡¡SELLO MAGICO!!! – dijo mientras una burbuja atrapaba a Night Jack quien luego, comenzó a desvanecerse para luego, la burbuja se reluciera rápidamente para dar a lugar una pequeña esfera de color azul que, luego, se dirigió a la mano de Satsuki - ¿Por qué me quieres llevar?.... ¿Qué significa lo que me dijiste? – dijo bastante preocupada y sorprendida mientras observaba la esfera, esperando una respuesta.  
  
- ¿¿Dónde esta Night Jack?? – preguntó Sakura bastante extraña y mirando a su al rededor  
  
- Aquí – dijo Satsuki acercándosele y mostrándole la esfera  
  
- ¿¿Cómo……?? - dijo Sakura sin entender mucho  
  
- Con la carta sello mágico – dijo Satsuki bastante seria – Esa carta no tan solo puede hacer que los que estén bajo su poder no puedan usar magia, si no que también puede sellar a personas en este tipo de objetos  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - ¿Y que pasará con él?  
  
- Se quedara aquí dentro por un largo tiempo – dijo Satsuki mientras observaba la esfera con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Sakura  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos con él? – preguntó Shaoran  
  
- Será mejor que alguien guarde esta esfera en algún lugar muy seguro, y que esa persona tenga grandes poderes claro – dijo Satsuki antes de mirar a Shaoran – Pero creó que al que podemos rechazar al chimpancé, como tiene unos poderes tan insignificantes – dijo esperando la reacción del recién nombrado  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Que dijiste!!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado  
  
- ¿Qué tal si se la queda Eriol? – preguntó Satsuki mirando al aludido  
  
- Está bien – dijo Eriol mientras Satsuki le entregaba la esfera – Yo me lo quedaré – dijo mientras la guardaba en su bolsillo  
  
- Que extraño, al fin la loca tiene buenas ideas – dijo Shaoran haciendo que Satsuki se enfadara bastante.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!!?? – dijo Satsuki mientras hacia sonar sus dedos para luego un pequeño rayo le llegara a Shaoran en su brazo  
  
- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAA!!!! – gritó Shaoran   
  
- ¿¡¡Shaoran!!? – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada y sorprendida mientras se acercaba a su novio, a ver como se encontraba - Nunca antes habías gritado por que Satsuki te lanzara un rayo   
  
- Es que este era mas poderoso que los de otras veces – dijo Shaoran mientras se tocaba su brazo y Sakura se lo observaba para ver si no era nada grave  
  
- Es que quería que te doliera más – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa de triunfo, pero en verdad estaba preocupada, en realidad, no había querido que le doliera, pero sus pensamientos de las palabras de Night Jack, habían hecho que se distrajera y no pudiera haber controlado su poder.  
  
- Loca – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste chimpancé? – dijo Satsuki bastante enfadada  
  
- ¡¡¡Ya para!!! – dijo un enfadado Shaoran  
  
- Vamos, tranquilos – dijo Eriol intentando calmar a sus amigos  
  
- No puedo, es una loca – dijo Shaoran mientras otro rayo dañaba su brazo y, como la vez anterior, también gritó - ¿Acaso no vas a parar?  
  
- No te preocupes…. Ya me detuve…. No pienso seguir utilizando mis poderes en alguien como tu – dijo Satsuki, pero no era cierto, la verdad, es que no quería seguir dañando a Shaoran por culpa de sus descuidos.  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde – dijo Eriol mientras comenzaba a irse junto a sus guardianes.  
  
- Pero…. ¿Dónde te estas hospedando? – pregunto Tomoyo haciendo que Eriol se detuviera – Recuerda que la casa que utilizabas de pequeño a sido demolida  
  
- Sí, lo se Tomoyo – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su amiga – Me estoy hospedando en un hotel..... Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos – dijo y, junto a sus guardianes, se dirigió al hotel donde se estaba hospedando  
  
- Me preguntó si Eriol sabía que todo esto iba a pasar – dijo Shaoran mientras, desconfiadamente, observaba como su amigo se iba del lugar  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso Shaoran? – le pregunto Sakura un poco extrañada  
  
- No lo sé, es que cuando vio a Night Jack no se impresiono tanto – dijo Shaoran algo desconfiado  
  
- Puede ser – dijo Sakura asintiendo las sospechas de su novio – Además Eriol es muy misterioso, puede que sepa lo que ocurrirá después  
  
- Bueno, me voy – dijo Satsuki - ¡¡Akia, Fuemi vamos!!  
  
- Sí ama – dijeron las dos guardianas al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a su ama  
  
- Nos vemos, Sakura, Tomoyo, chimpancé – dijo Satsuki mientras desaparecía junto a sus guardianes y sin esperar la reacción de Shaoran  
  
- ¿Cuándo será el día en el que Satsuki me deje de llamar chimpancé? – dijo Shaoran algo enfadado  
  
- JAJAJAJA – se rió Sakura  
  
- Bueno, me voy – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – Nos vemos Sakura, Shaoran  
  
- Nos vemos Tomoyo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras observaban a Tomoyo irse del lugar  
  
- Bueno, me voy – dijo Yue  
  
- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Sakura  
  
- Sí, Yukito tiene mucho trabajo mañana – dijo Yue antes de irse del lugar. Luego, Sakura miró a su novio quien se notaba un tanto cansado  
  
- ¿Shaoran? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sakura a su novio, un poco preocupada  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes solo un poco cansado – dijo Shaoran antes de bostezar  
  
- Bueno…. Será mejor que descanses y vayas a tu casa…. No me acompañes a la mía, te ves bastante cansado  
  
- Nada de eso – dijo Shaoran antes de tomar la mano a su novia – Te acompaño  
  
- Pero, Shaoran…  
  
- No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa  
  
- Esta bien – dijo Sakura antes de que ella, junto a su novio, comenzaran a irse del lugar  
  
- ¡¡¡OIGAN!!! – gritó kero, en su forma de peluche, mientras, volando, se dirigía hacia su ama y hacia Shaoran   
  
- ¡¡Ah kero!! – dijo Sakura mirando al guardián quien ya había llegado donde se encontraba ella y su novio  
  
- ¡¡¡Sakurita eres mala!!!... ¡¡¡Siempre me dejas!!! – dijo kero con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
- Lo siento kero – dijo Sakura un poco avergonzada y con una sonrisa – No me di cuenta  
  
- Eso te pasa por estar con el mocoso – dijo kero bastante serio – A uno se le pega lo tonto que proviene de él – dijo haciendo que Shaoran se enfadara bastante, ya suficiente tenia con los insultos de Satsuki que ya no quería soportar al "peluche" con sus insultos  
  
- ¿¡¡QUE DIJISTE PELUCHE!!? – gritó Shaoran bastante enfadado  
  
- ¿¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES PELUCHE, MOCOSO!!? – grito kero bastante enfadado   
  
- Ya, cálmense los dos – dijo Sakura tranquilamente mientras intentaba calmar a su novio y a su guardián – Bueno, vamos  
  
- Está bien – dijeron kero y Shaoran bastante resignados  
  
Mientras, en una habitación a oscuras, Genai y sus guardianes los vigilaba gracias a un conjuro. Se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa, en el centro de esta había una gran bola de cristal, por ella, podía verse lo que Sakura se encontraba haciendo en ese momento:  
  
- ¡¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!!! ¡¡¡¡Que incompetente!!! – dijo Darkgirl bastante enfadada mientras se levantaba de su asiento  
  
- Tranquila – dijo Niño de la noche intentando tranquilizar a una Darkgirl histérica  
  
- ¡¡¡Tu cállate!!! – le dijo Darkgirl a Niño de la Noche bastante enfadada – No puedo creer que Night Jack haya fallado es un idiota – dijo enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
  
- Tranquila Darkgirl – dijo Genai bastante tranquilo – Recuerda que aún no se ha acabado – dijo mientras observaba la bola de cristal por donde vigilaba a Sakura y a los demás  
  
- Tiene razón maestro……. Usted si que es inteligente – dijo Darkgirl ya mas tranquila al escuchar las palabras de su maestro   
  
- Al maestro no le dicen "dios de la oscuridad" por nada, Darkgirl – dijo Niño de la Noche  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Darkgirl con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿A quien va a mandar ahora maestro? – pregunto Niño de la Noche mientras observaba a un Genai bastante serio  
  
- A ti Niño de la Noche – dijo Genai – Pero hay que esperar el momento preciso  
  
- Sí maestro – dijo Niño de la noche  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Notas de la Autora: Aqui esta, el capitulo 6, espero que sea de su agrado por lo que espero de sus reviews :P... Nos vemos¡¡  
  
Isivf  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Avance del proximo capitulo: Shaoran se dirige a la casa de Tomoyo para pedirle apoyo, ya que esa noche le iba pedir a Sakura que se casara con ella. Luego, la noche esperada por Sakura y Shaoran a llegado, pero sera mas dificil pedirle a Sakura que se case con el, de lo que el, Shaoran, se lo imaginaba.  
  
Espero les guste ^_^ 


	7. Un noche difícil

"Antiguos Conocidos"  
  
by: Isivf  
  
Capitulo 7: "Una noche difícil"  
  
Pasaron dos días después del ataque de Night Jack y de su derrota. Ese día, el domingo, Tomoyo recibe una visita que esperaba con mucha impaciencia. Ella sabia que el iba ir a su casa algún día, lo conocía muy bien.  
  
- ¡¡Hola Shaoran!! – dijo Tomoyo mientras hacia pasar a Shaoran a su habitación – Toma asiento – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
  
- Gracias Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran antes de que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones de la gran habitación de su amiga  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran? – preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa, ella sabia la respuesta, la sabia muy bien, por eso, luego dijo - ¿Es sobre Sakura verdad?  
  
- Sí, es sobre ella – dijo Shaoran un tanto sonrojado y nervioso. Tomoyo al ver la reacción de su amigo, decidió ayudarlo un poco.  
  
- ¿Quieres ayuda para pedirle a Sakura que se case contigo cierto? – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa  
  
- ¿¡¡Co….Como lo sabes!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido y bastante sonrojado  
  
- Por que te conozco – dijo Tomoyo aun con su gran sonrisa  
  
- Nunca vas a dejar de impresionarme ¿verdad? – dijo Shaoran algo mas calmado al ver la ayuda que le estaba brindando su amiga.  
  
- Creo que no – dijo Tomoyo - Y dime ¿Qué sucede?  
  
- Bueno… tú sabes que… me tengo que casar con Sakura – dijo Shaoran un poco sonrojado  
  
- Sí, eso lo sé perfectamente – dijo Tomoyo con su sonrisa más amplia aun  
  
- Bueno, lo que pasa es que tengo…. No se – dijo Shaoran un poco confundido  
  
- ¿Miedo? – dijo Tomoyo un poco extrañada - ¿Tienes miedo de que Sakura te diga que no?  
  
- ¡¡Ah!!... sí – dijo Shaoran bastante sonrojado  
  
- JAJAJAJA ¡¡¡Que cobarde chimpancé!!! – dijo una voz que provenía de la entrada de la habitación. Tomoyo y Shaoran se impresionaron bastante al ver a la persona que se encontraba en ese lugar, bueno, la verdad Shaoran se enfado.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡Que haces aquí Satsuki!!!?? – preguntó Shaoran bastante enfadado  
  
- Es que vine a visitar a Tomoyo y al entrar escuché la conversación – explicó Satsuki mientras entraba en la habitación para luego sentarse en el sillón que se encontraba junto al que estaba sentado Shaoran – Además no se que le estoy explicando a un chimpancé que no entiende el idioma de los humanos – dijo bastante tranquila, aun por el semblante de enfado proveniente de Shaoran.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!!?? – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado  
  
- ¡¡Cálmense!! – dijo Tomoyo logrando que Satsuki y Shaoran se calmaran y dejaran de pelear – Satsuki, por favor no molestes a Shaoran en este momento, estamos hablando de algo serio  
  
- Está bien – dijo Satsuki entre dientes mientras se aguantaba las ganas de molestar a Shaoran  
  
- Bueno, ahora que estamos calmados comencemos – dijo Tomoyo mientras observaba a sus amigos  
  
- Sí – dijo Shaoran mas calmado y serio – Esta bien  
  
- Entonces chimpancé ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Satsuki irónicamente   
  
- ¡¡¡SATSUKI!!! – le regaño Tomoyo  
  
- Lo siento – dijo Satsuki – Pero no pienses que no te voy a decir chimpancé, chimpancé – dijo mirando a Shaoran  
  
- Sí, si – dijo Shaoran sin tomar mucha importancia al comentario de Satsuki – bueno, como te decía Tomoyo tengo miedo…… De que Sakura me diga que no – dijo un poco avergonzado  
  
- ¿Por qué piensas que te va a decir que no? – preguntó Tomoyo extrañada  
  
- Es que…. No se – dijo Shaoran algo confundido mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar, bastante impaciente, por la habitación – Tal vez no este preparada, tal vez piense que somos muy jóvenes, tal vez ya no me quiera, talvez quiera a otra persona, talvez simplemente no quiera casarse conmigo y solo me quiera como novio – dijo bastante preocupado   
  
- Que tonto chimpancé – dijo Satsuki  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Shaoran algo enfadado pero tomando en cuenta ese comentario  
  
- Si Sakura a estado contigo todos estos años es por que te quiere, si no te quisiera de seguro ya habría terminado contigo – dijo Satsuki bastante calmada y seria, con un tono de: "Pues, claro chimpancé, ¿Acaso no es obvio? – Aunque no se como es que Sakura soporta a un chimpancé como tu – dijo antes de comenzar a reír  
  
- ¡¡¡SATSUKI!!! – la regaño Tomoyo haciendo que Satsuki detuviera su diversión – Satsuki tiene razón Shaoran, si Sakura a estado contigo todos estos años es por que te quiere  
  
- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Shaoran bastante pensativo – Pero puede estar la posibilidad de que no quiera casarse conmigo   
  
- JAJAJAJAJA – rió Satsuki ante el comentario de Shaoran  
  
- ¿¡¡Y tú de que te ríes!!? – dijo Shaoran algo enfadado  
  
- De ti – dijo Satsuki mientras se calmaba  
  
- ¿¡¡Que ahora en vez de chimpancé soy un payaso!!? – dijo bastante enfadado Shaoran  
  
- Ahora si  
  
- ¿¡¡Por que!!? – dijo Shaoran apunto de reventar de la rabia que sentía.  
  
- Si Sakura ha estado todos estos años… ¿Por qué no va a querer casarse contigo odioso chimpancé? – dijo Satsuki de nuevo con su tono de: "Pues, claro, chimpancé, ¿Acaso no es obvio?" – Aunque yo ni muerta me caso contigo  
  
- Satsuki tiene razón Shaoran, si Sakura a estado todos estos años contigo es por que te quiere y si te quiere, de seguro se casa contigo – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Sí, tienes razón Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a salir de la habitación  
  
- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Tomoyo algo extrañada  
  
- A reunirme con Sakura, tenemos una cita en más o menos 2 horas y quiero estar listo – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa   
  
- ¿¡¡QUEE!!? ¡¡Y no me avisaron!! – dijo Tomoyo algo sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo algo decepcionada  
  
- Lo siento Tomoyo, pero creí que si te decía ibas a organizar todo tú y yo quiero ser el que prepare todo ya que esta es una noche especial – dijo Shaoran aun con su sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo, un poco sonrojado  
  
- ¿Qué tiene de distinta? Las estrellas van a estar en el cielo al igual que la luna, parece que los chimpancés ven las cosas de otra manera – dijo Satsuki con tono irónico  
  
- ¡¡Va a ser distinta por que le voy a pedir a Sakura que se casé conmigo!! – dijo Shaoran bastante orgulloso mientras una gran sonrisa de triunfo se divisaba en sus labios  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!?? – dijeron Tomoyo y Satsuki al mismo tiempo, bastante sorprendidas  
  
- ¡¡¡Mayor razón tenías para avisarme Shaoran!!! – dijo Tomoyo bastante decepcionada y triste. Satsuki aun seguía sorprendida y lastimada, no decía nada.  
  
- Lo siento Tomoyo, pero ya te dije que yo quiero organizarlo todo – dijo Shaoran un poco nervioso al ver la reacción de su amiga  
  
- ¡¡Pero por lo menos para hacerles los trajes!! – dijo Tomoyo algo enfadada  
  
- Es que creí que no tenías tiempo Tomoyo, lo siento – dijo Shaoran un poco más nervioso que antes.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Tomoyo mientras se calmaba - Ya no me dijiste – dijo bastante decepcionada  
  
- Bueno, Adiós Tomoyo, Satsuki – dijo Shaoran antes de irse de la habitación, para luego dirigirse a su casa y preparar todo lo que faltaba para su cita con Sakura.  
  
- ¿Satsuki? – dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada y mirando a su amiga, ya cuando Shaoran se había ido  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? – dijo Satsuki saliendo de sus pensamientos y bastante triste  
  
- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Tomoyo algo confundida   
  
- ¿eh? ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Satsuki extrañada  
  
- ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a Shaoran? – pregunto Tomoyo mas extrañada que antes  
  
- Por que, pensé en tus palabras y me di cuenta que estaba equivocada, si Shaoran es feliz con Sakura yo también lo seré – dijo Satsuki bastante pensativa y con una pequeña sonrisa – Aunque me cueste – dijo mirando a su amiga quien mostró una bella sonrisa  
  
- Por fin lo entendiste – dijo Tomoyo muy contenta  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki mostrando una sonrisa, algo forzada, mientras que en sus ojos, no se notaba la alegría, sino la tristeza  
  
- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Tomoyo un poco preocupada  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki algo triste – Supongo que ya no podré…….  
  
- ¡¡¡SATSUKI!!! – dijo Tomoyo bastante preocupada al darse cuenta que su amiga caía del sillón, se había desmayado  
  
Mientras Satsuki, en su desmayo, tenía otro de los extraños sueño: Podía ver a la mujer, quien tenía su mismo nombre, en un gran patio que se encontraba detrás de una gran mansión, junto a un hombre menor que poseía unos bellos ojos dorados, o amarillos, y pelo color negro apache, su piel era bastante blanca, era muy apuesto. Al parecer, cada uno atacaba al otro con magia.  
  
- ¡¡¡Dios del rayo pido tu ayuda!!! ¡¡¡TRUENO GIGANTE!!! – dijo Satsuki antes de que un gran y poderoso rayo, le llegara al otro individuo, inmovilizándolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo – Necesitas entrenar más – dijo mientras ayudaba al otro individuo a levantarse – Así nunca te aceptará para que seas su alumno  
  
- Lo sé, por eso te pedí tu ayuda – dijo el hombre menor – Solo quiero que me acepté – dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- Lo sé – dijo Satsuki, en su tono de voz, se notaba el orgullo que sentía hacia esa ese hombre menor que se encontraba frente a ella  
  
- Tus poderes del rayo son fabulosos... ¿Dónde aprendiste a ser todo eso? – dijo el hombre menor con una gran sonrisa y bastante impaciente de saber el origen de esos grandes poderes de la chica.  
  
- Me lo enseño un gran amigo – dijo Satsuki antes de mirar a la nada con una sonrisa de melancolía y preocupación  
  
- ¿Es quien estoy pensando verdad? – dijo el hombre sacando a Satsuki de sus pensamientos  
  
- Sí... él me enseño – dijo Satsuki aun con su sonrisa de melancolia y preocupacion  
  
- No creo que al señor Xiao Lang le agrade mucho saber eso… como él la ama – dijo el hombre un poco enfadado  
  
- Lo sé.... tanto odio que le tiene a él…. Y por mí cumpla – dijo Satsuki sintiéndose responsable   
  
- No se preocupe, estoy seguro que mi señor no le haría daño a nadie – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa   
  
- Sí, lo sé también………. Pero su cambio me da un poco de miedo – dijo Satsuki algo triste y pensativa  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo el hombre bastante sorprendido  
  
- ¡¡¡Señorita Satsuki!!! – gritó una mujer de bellos y cortos cabellos rojos, al igual que sus ojos, una piel bastante blanca y delicada, su figura delgada y delicada, daba a conocer que la chica tenia aproximadamente 18 o 20 años  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Satsuki algo sorprendida  
  
- El Señor Xiao Lang quiere hablar con usted – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa  
  
- Dile que lo siento pero no puedo – dijo Satsuki bastante calmada, aunque sabia la reacción que iba a tener la persona que lo llamo  
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron los dos presentes algo extrañados  
  
- Tengo cosas que hablar con….  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SATSUKI!!!! – gritaba Tomoyo bastante preocupada por su amiga - ¡¡¡Despierta!!!  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki mientras abría lentamente los ojos – Otra vez – dijo tocándose la cabeza   
  
- ¿Otra vez?.. ¿De qué estas hablando? – preguntó Tomoyo extrañada y preocupada  
  
- Es la cuarta vez que me pasa – dijo Satsuki levantándose del sillón con un poco de ayuda de Tomoyo  
  
- No te entiendo – dijo Tomoyo confundida  
  
- Es la cuarta vez que me desmayó y tengo un sueño – dijo Satsuki antes de caer, ya que las piernas no la sostenían, al sillón  
  
- ¿¡¡Estas bien!!? – dijo Tomoyo preocupada  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki con un poco de dificultad, el dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos la estaba matando del dolor. Era extraño, primera vez que le dolía de esa manera la cabeza  
  
- ¿Cómo es eso de los sueños? – preguntó Tomoyo bastante confundida y sin darse cuenta del dolor que sentía su amiga  
  
- A habido unas veces que yo al desmayarme he tenido sueños y esta es la cuarta vez que me pasa – dijo Satsuki mientras intentaba calmarse por el dolor que sentía.  
  
- ¿Sueños? – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Bueno, no se si son sueños, la verdad las personas que veo no las conozco excepto a una – dijo Satsuki mientras intentaba recordar, pero, con el dolor de cabeza le costaba bastante  
  
- ¿A una?.. ¿Y de quien se trata?  
  
- De Night Jack – dijo Satsuki tranquila mientras esperaba la reacción de su amiga  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – dijo Tomoyo bastante sorprendida y preocupada  
  
- Sí, se que sueña extraño pero…. no se que significan…. También hay una mujer que tiene mi nombre… y mi mismo color de ojos…. Aunque es mayor que yo – dijo Satsuki, mientras el dolor que sentía iba disminuyendo  
  
- Que extraño  
  
- Créeme, es MUY extraño – dijo Satsuki muy confundida  
  
Mientras en la casa de los Kinomotos: Una histérica Sakura intentaba buscar el vestido apropiado para la cita que iba a tener con Shaoran, estaba bastante impaciente. Hace tiempo que no tenia una cita con Shaoran y, según el le había contado, esta iba a ser la mas importante de todas, por eso, buscaba el vestido apropiado, quería quedar lo mas bonita posible.  
  
- Este no, este tampoco – decía Sakura mientras veía uno a uno los vestidos para su cita con Shaoran, todos creados por su amiga Tomoyo.  
  
- ¿Qué haces Sakura? – preguntó kero extrañado por lo que estaba haciendo su ama.  
  
- ¡¡ah!!..... Me pruebo vestidos – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Por qué? – dijo kero sin comprender  
  
- Es que Shaoran y yo vamos a salir – dijo Sakura ampliando su linda sonrisa  
  
- Ese mocoso – pensó kero bastante enfadado – No voy a decir nada malo de el solo por que Sakura esta contenta pero tengo unas ganas – pensó mientras intentaba aguantarse las ganas que sentía por insultar a Shaoran. Luego dijo – Si que te vez contenta Sakurita – dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada  
  
- Sí, lo estoy – dijo Sakura aun probándose los vestidos que le había echo Tomoyo  
  
- ¿Qué tal este Sakurita? – dijo kero apuntando a un vestido. Era hermoso. Era de color celeste claro, como el cielo, se podía observar que, aunque fuera un poco suelto, lograba hacer notar la figura de la persona que lo llevara puesto, el vestido era largo hasta los tobillos, para sujetarlo, unas pequillas y finas tiritas de la misma tela del vestido pasaban por arriba de los hombros de la persona que se lo colocara, en la parte derecha del vestido había un largo escote que comenzaba desde la parte de abajo del vestido hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, la tela del vestido era bastante llamativa ya que al apuntarla con la luz, se podría decir en otras palabras, que "que brillaba". Sakura al ver el vestido seleccionado por su guardián, mostró una gran sonrisa.   
  
- ¡¡SI!! ¡¡Es perfecto!! ¡¡Gracias kero!! – dijo Sakura bastante contenta – También me podré estos guantes del mismo color que el del vestido. Bueno, será mejor que me preparé  
  
- ¿Y a que hora ese moco…. digo Shaoran va a venir por ti? – dijo kero mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio que había en la habitación. Mientras, Sakura comenzaba a guardar los vestidos que había sacado del guardarropa   
  
- JAJAJA – rió Sakura ante el comentario del guardián – A las 8:00   
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? ¡¡Pero si son las 7:00 Sakura!! – dijo kero bastante sorprendido mientras observaba el reloj que se encontraba cercano a el  
  
- Lo sé – dijo Sakura – Pero para verse bien se necesita tiempo kero y yo me quiero ver fantástica, además Shaoran me dijo que esto era algo importante y para las cosas importantes no hay nada como vestir bien ¿no? – dijo bastante contenta mientras cerraba las puertas de su guardarropa para luego acercarse donde el guardián y buscar algunos accesorios que pensaba usar para su cita   
  
- ¡¡No!! – dijo kero enfadado mientras cruzaba sus pequeños brazos  
  
- JAJAJA…. Kero ¿no recuerdas cuando yo atrapaba las cartas Clow? – dijo Sakura mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa que le provocaba la reacción inmadura de su guardián  
  
- Sí – dijo kero extrañado ante la pregunta  
  
- ¿Y quien era el que decía que para ocasiones especiales hay que vestir bien? – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Eso es diferente, ahora te vas a ver con ese………. No voy a decirlo – dijo kero mientras se aguantaba las ganas de insultar al novio de su ama  
  
- JAJAJA – rió Sakura ante el comentario de kero - Esta es una ocasión especial para mí, kero, así que tengo que verme bien – dijo Sakura bastante contenta mientras se acercaba al espejo que había arriba de su escritorio para luego comenzar a peinarse  
  
Los minutos pasaron mientras una contenta Sakura se arreglaba y se preparaba para su cita, estaba bastante ansiosa, no aguantaba las ganas de que llegara la hora de la cita. Mientras, un nervioso Shaoran, ya cerca de la hora de la cita, terminaba de prepararse para después ir a buscar a Sakura a su casa:  
  
- ¿Cómo me veo Wei? – le preguntó Shaoran a su mayordomo Wei. Tenía puesto un termo negro, bajo la chaqueta llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Se veía bastante apuesto.  
  
- Se ve muy bien joven Shaoran – le dijo Wei con una sonrisa  
  
- Gracias Wei – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa y un poco avergonzado – Bueno, me voy. Deséame suerte – dijo pero ahora, una sonrisa algo nerviosa se posaba en sus labios.  
  
- Suerte joven Shaoran – dijo Wei antes de que Shaoran saliera del departamento  
  
- Bueno, hay voy – dijo Shaoran para sí mismo, luego de haber cerrado la puerta de su departamento. Luego, un poco nervioso se dirigió a buscar a su novia.  
  
Mientras Sakura, bastante ansiosa, se estaba dando los últimos retoques junto a un guardián bastante enfadado al ver como su ama se arreglaba tanto para una "tonta cita" con el "mocoso", decía el:  
  
- ¡¡¡Listo!!! – dijo Sakura bastante contenta, ya lista  
  
- ¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Te ves muy bien Sakura!! – dijo kero bastante asombrado ante lo bien que se veía su ama   
  
- Gracias kero – dijo Sakura mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus bellos labios cuidadosamente pintados de un color – Bien, ahora a esperar a Shaoran – dijo bastante contenta mientras se sentaba en su cama.  
  
- ¡¡¡MONSTRUO ESTA LISTA LA CENA!!! – se escucho gritar a Touya desde el primer piso  
  
- ¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡No le dije a mi hermano que hoy salía con Shaoran!! – dijo Sakura antes de salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras, un tanto nerviosa al imaginarse la reacción que iba a tener su hermano cuando se enterara de su cita con Shaoran  
  
- ¿¡¡Por que estás vestida así monstruo!!? – dijo Touya bastante extrañado al ver a Sakura vestida y arreglada de esa manera.  
  
- Lo siento hermano pero, hoy no voy a cenar aquí – dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa  
  
- ¿Y a donde entonces? – dijo Touya algo enfadado y extrañado  
  
- Hoy…. Hoy voy a salir con Shaoran – dijo Sakura mientras, nerviosa, esperaba la reacción de su hermano  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡QUEEE!!!?? – dijo Touya bastante enfadado - ¡¡¡No voy a dejar que salgas con ese mocoso!!! – gritó   
  
- Pero hermano… – dijo Sakura bastante inocente mientras intentaba convencer a Touya  
  
- ¡¡¡NO!!! – gritó Touya  
  
- Touya – dijo Yukito Tsukishiro mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraban los hermanos. Yukito era bastante guapo. Su piel blanca resaltaba sus bellos ojos grises, mientras que sus cabellos de igual color que sus ojos, algo rebeldes, cuidadosamente cubrían la cabeza de Yukito, su figura varonil y delgada delataba sus 24 o 25 años. En sus ojos, se notaba la alegría, la confianza, la amabilidad que el podía entregarle a un ser querido, o a una persona totalmente desconocida - Deja salir a tu hermana – regaño Yukito a su mejor amigo, Touya  
  
- ¡¡¡No voy a permitir que salga con ese mocoso!!! – dijo Touya bastante enfadado  
  
- Que tú no tengas novia no significa que Sakura no pueda estar con Shaoran – dijo Yukito  
  
- ¡¡¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con que yo no tenga novia Yuki!!! – dijo Touya apunto de reventar de la rabia que sentía, en realidad, ese tema lo detestaba.  
  
- Touya – dijo Yukito con su ceño fruncido  
  
- Esta bien – dijo Touya con fastidio mientras Sakura mostraba una gran sonrisa para luego abrasar a su hermano. En ese momento tocaron el timbre.  
  
¡¡¡¡DING DONG!!!!  
  
- Yo voy – dijo Yukito con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación, pero luego se detuvo y miro a Sakura – Tú Sakura anda a prepararte – dijo aun con su bella sonrisa  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura antes de subir a su habitación para buscar lo que le faltaba, mientras Yukito abría la puerta.  
  
- Hola Li – dijo Yukito bastante contento al abrir la puerta  
  
- Hola Yukito… ¿está Sakura? – dijo Shaoran un poco nervioso al ver que tenían "publico"  
  
- Claro, pasa – dijo Yukito mientras Shaoran ingresaba a la casa para luego, junto a Yukito, se dirigieran a la sala donde se encontraba un irritable Touya.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡Por que quieres salir con mi hermana mocoso!!?? – dijo Touya bastante enfadado cuando Shaoran entro a la habitación  
  
- ¡¡Touya!! – regaño Yukito a Touya para que luego Touya dejara de decir cosas malas de Shaoran, pero, aun así, los insultos que iban a Shaoran los pensaba mientras, fríamente, lo miraba – Mejor anda a llamar a Sakura  
  
- Está bien – dijo Touya entre dientes mientras detenía sus pensamientos - ¡¡¡MONSTRUO EL MOCOSO ESTA AQUÍ!!!   
  
- ¡¡YA VOY!! – se escuchó decir a Sakura desde arriba antes que bajara las escaleras ya lista - ¡¡Y deja de decirme monstruo!! ¡¡Y no le digas mocoso a Shaoran!! – dijo algo enfadada mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba un nervioso Shaoran – Hola Shaoran – dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- Ho-Hola Sakura – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido, nervioso y rojo al ver a su novia vestida con esa bella combinación en color celeste  
  
- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Sakura sacando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos  
  
- Cla-Claro – dijo Shaoran, aún impactado con lo bien que se veía su novia  
  
- ¡¡¡Oye monstruo no te vayas a comer al mocoso!!! – dijo Touya mientras Sakura se dirigía a la salida junto a Shaoran, pero, ya era demasiado tarde, su hermana y su novio ya habían salido de la casa.  
  
- Entra – dijo Shaoran mientras abría la puerta de su auto para que su novia entrara en el  
  
- Gracias – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa para luego entrar al auto, luego Shaoran entró por la parte del piloto.  
  
- To-Toma – dijo Shaoran sacando unas lindas flores de cerezo del puesto trasero – Son-Son para ti – dijo bastante sonrojado y nervioso  
  
- Gracias Shaoran – dijo Sakura tomando el ramo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo  
  
- Te ves muy linda cos ese vestido – dijo Shaoran mientras observaba a su novia, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo hasta el limite   
  
- Gra-Gracias Shaoran – dijo Sakura también bastante sonrojada – Tú también te ves muy bien  
  
- Gracias – dijo Shaoran un poco nervioso  
  
- ¿Y a donde vamos? – preguntó Sakura para que salieran de esa nerviosa situación  
  
- Eso es un secreto – dijo Shaoran con un poco de picaría – Por eso necesito ponerte este pañuelo en los ojos – dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo negro del bolsillo de su chaqueta  
  
- ¿eh?..... Esto es extraño Shaoran – dijo Sakura mientras su novio le ponía la venda en los ojos, para luego tapárselos y ella no lograra ver – Pero me gusta  
  
- Que bueno – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa – Bien, vamos – dijo antes de hacer partir el auto para luego dirigirse al lugar de la cita.  
  
Se demoraron unos 20 minutos en llegar ya que el lugar que eligió Shaoran, quedaba bastante lejos. El camino hacia el lugar fue bastante callado. Sakura estaba bastante ansiosa, mientras que Shaoran, intentaba prepararse para pedirle matrimonio a Sakura, estaba bastante nervioso, quería que todo saliera bien.  
  
Cuando llegaron, Shaoran, cuidadosamente, ayudo salir a su novia del auto y luego, le quitó el pañuelo negro que tenía en sus ojos. Cuando Sakura pudo ver, quedo asombrada y bastante maravillada. Se veia todo, todo Tomoeda se veía a sus pies. Estaba precioso. Como era de noche, Tomoeda se encontraba iluminada con las luces de las calles o de las casas, era hermoso. Sakura recorrió con su vista toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, hasta que algo interrumpió su hermosa vista: Una pequeña cabaña (era como una casa hecha de madera, pero, bastante pequeña, no tenia puertas pero si ventanas), dentro de ella se encontraba una pequeña pero bastante arreglada mesa junto a dos sillas. La mesa era iluminada por bellas velas que le daban el toque romántico, una bello mantel blando lo cubría y, enzima de la mesa, se encontraban dos ricos platos de comida (obviamente tapados para que no se enfriaran). Sakura al ver esto, bastante contenta, se dirigió a la pequeña cabaña mientras su novio la miraba con una bella sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Tu preparaste esto Shaoran? – dijo Sakura maravillada  
  
- Sí – dijo Shaoran aun con su sonrisa mientras pensaba – Y con un poco de ayuda de Mailing…. En realidad…. bastante – pensó mientras recordaba la llamada telefónica que había tenido con su prima dos días antes. Luego dijo - Quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable – dijo mientras, por la espalda de Sakura, sus dos manos pasaban delicadamente por la cintura de su novia, para luego tenerla entre sus brazos.  
  
- Sí…… Que lindo paisaje – dijo Sakura mientras, sin soltarse de los brazos de su novio, miraba, con una sonrisa en sus labios, la cuidad de Tomoeda  
  
- ¿Te gusta? – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Me encanta   
  
- Me alegró – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa, luego soltó a su novia – Bueno, comamos – dijo para luego ayudar a Sakura a sentarse. Después, se sentó en su asiento. Luego, a escondidas, puso un poco de música.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando eres tan romántico? – dijo Sakura bastante extrañada ante la cita y la actitud de su novio. Nunca antes Shaoran había sido de esa forma, la verdad, es que le daba vergüenza. Que hiciera este tipo de cosas, tan románticas, era bastante extraño.  
  
- Desde que estoy contigo – dijo Shaoran tiernamente mientras una bella sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, esto hizo que Sakura se sonrojara.  
  
Luego, mientras comían, comenzaron a hablar. Al principio hablaron de cosas comunes, cosas sin importancia, pero luego de que terminaron la comida, Shaoran se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a su novia, Sakura:  
  
- ¿Te gustaría bailar? – le pregunto Shaoran a su novia, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un pequeño color rojizo.  
  
- Claro – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Se dirigieron a fuera de la pequeña caballa y comenzaron a bailar. La pieza que se escuchaba en esos momentos, era lenta por lo cual, Shaoran, sauvemente, tomo a Sakura por la cintura y Sakura cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de su novio mientras, cuidadosamente, colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Bailaron en silencio por un tiempo, solo se escuchaba la música, hasta que Shaoran rompió el silencio que había entre el y su novia:  
  
- Sakura – dijo Shaoran un poco nervioso  
  
- Dime – dijo Sakura aún con la cabeza en el pecho de su novio  
  
- Tu…… tu – comenzó a tartamudear Shaoran, se encontraba muy nervioso. Lo que iba a hacer en estos momentos era algo muy importante, además, tenia muchos pretextos para ponerse nervioso, ¿y si decía que no? ¿Si aun no estaba preparada?, pensaba pero, aun así, intento continuar – tu te….  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Shaoran? – preguntó Sakura bastante preocupada mientras dejaba de bailar para luego mirar a su novio y poder escucharlo detenidamente. Pero, eso no le ayudo mucho a Shaoran, eso hizo que se pusiera aun mas nervioso.  
  
- Tú…tú te casa…. Tu te casari…– dijo Shaoran  
  
- ¡¡¡Con que la parejita del año reunida en un bello paisaje!!! – dijo una sombra de forma irónica haciendo que Sakura y Shaoran se asustaran y se separaran - ¡¡¡Que asco!!!  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Quien eres tu!!!? – dijo Shaoran enfadado, todo su esfuerzo había sido arruinado, era un buen pretexto para estar enfadado.  
  
- Yo soy…. Niño de la noche – dijo un joven arriba de un árbol, cercano a Sakura y Shaoran, su figura varonil y atlética daba a conocer sus 15 o 16 años, su figura era tapada por un bello traje, igual al de Night Jack solo que sin capa y azul oscuro, tenía un traje era como es de Night Jack pero azul oscuro y no tenía capa. Su piel blanca resaltaba sus bellos ojos dorados que eran, un poco, cubiertos por su bella cabellera azul oscuro.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡QUEE!!?? – dijeron Sakura y Shaoran bastante sorprendidos y un poco asustados  
  
- ¡¡Es otro de los discípulos de Genai!! – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada y asustada  
  
- Exacto. Mi maestro es Genai, el dios de la oscuridad – dijo Niño de la noche – Y vengo a acabar con ustedes  
  
- ¡¡No lo harás!! – dijo Sakura mientras, sacando su llave, su símbolo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies - ¡¡¡LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE   
  
MI ESTRELLA MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA ANTE SAKURA QUIEN ACEPTO   
  
LA MISION CONTIGO!!! ¡¡¡¡LIBERATE!!! – dijo mientras, como siempre, su llave comenzaba a brillar para dar a paso a su báculo de estrella. Luego de esto, saco una carta, esta vez las llevo consigo ya que kero, su guardián, la obligo - ¡¡¡VIENTO!!! – dijo mientras la verdadera figura de viento se dirigía a Niño de la Noche con la intención de atraparlo  
  
- JAJAJAJA ¡¡¡ESCUDO DE LA NOCHE!!! – dijo Niño de la noche mientras un escudo negro aparecía frente a el y detenía el ataque de Sakura  
  
- Para ser pequeño tiene mucho poder – dijo Shaoran bastante serio  
  
- Ahora Li quiero tus poderes – pensó Niño de la noche mirando a Shaoran, aun, desde el árbol - ¡¡Dámelos!!  
  
- ¡¡AAA!! – gritó Shaoran mientras caía al suelo, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que pasa Shaoran!!? – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada mientras se colocaba al lado de su novio   
  
- No, nada, no te preocupes – dijo Shaoran con bastante dificultad  
  
- ¡¡Pues ahora no van a estar muy bien que digamos!! – dijo Niño de la noche mientras bajaba del árbol con un gran salto - ¡¡¡TINIEBLAS!!! – dijo mientras bolas negras se dirigían hacia sus enemigos, con la intención de dañarlos  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? – dijeron Sakura y Shaoran bastante sorprendidos mientras el ataque venia hacía ellos, se quedaron estáticos, no sabían que movimiento hacer.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ESCUDO CELESTIAL!!!! – dijo Satsuki quien acababa de llegar, volando, junto a Eriol y los demás (excepto Tomoyo), al lugar donde se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran. Gracias al conjuro que realizo cuando iba aterrizando, Shaoran y Sakura quedaron ilusos de cualquier daño. Luego de haber aterrizado, ella y los demás se acercaron rápidamente hacia Sakura y Shaoran. Satsuki al ver a Niño de la Noche se sorprendió bastante - ¿¡¡Tu eres niño de la noche!!? – dijo asustada y sorprendida, por supuesto que lo iba a estar, ya que ese ser, ese joven que había delante de ella, era la misma persona que había aparecido en su sueño que tuvo en la casa de Tomoyo, esa misma tarde.  
  
- Exactamente – dijo Niño de la noche con una sonrisa algo malvada al ver a Satsuki - ¡¡¡ESPADAS NEGRAS!!! – gritó mientras muchas espadas comenzaban a caer del cielo para luego dirigirse hacia Sakura y los demás con la intención de dañarlo, excepto a alguien, a Satsuki.   
  
- ¡¡¡ESCUDO!!! – dijo Sakura mientras su escudo aparecía con la intención de detener el ataque  
  
- ¡¡¡ESCUDO CELESTIAL!!! – dijo Satsuki mientras su escudo aparecía deteniendo el ataque  
  
- ¡¡¡ESCUDO PROTECTOR!!! – dijo Eriol mientras un escudo aparecía delante de el y de los demás, ayudando al escudo de Sakura y al escudo de Satsuki a detener el ataque de Niño de la Noche  
  
- Ahora yo – dijo Satsuki antes de mirar a sus guardianas - ¡¡¡Akia, Fuemi juntemos nuestros poderes!! – les dijo  
  
- Sí – dijeron Akia y Fuemi  
  
- ¡¡¡OLA GIGANTE!!! – dijo Akia mientras una gran cantidad de agua (algo así como una ola) aparecía entre el lugar vació que había formado la posición de manos que había hecho.  
  
- ¡¡¡FUEGO GIGANTE!!! – dijo Fuemi mientras una gran cantidad de fuego aparecía desde el signo de fuego que tenia en su cuello, colgando.  
  
- ¡¡¡Dios del rayo pido tu ayuda!!! ¡¡¡TRUENO GIGANTE!!! – dijo Satsuki antes de que una gran cantidad de rayos aparecieran desde sus manos para que luego se juntaran con el ataque de Akia y de Fuemi. Luego, los tres poderes juntos, atacaron a Niño de la noche pero él, solo mostró una sonrisa nostálgica para luego dar un gran salto y esquivar los ataques.  
  
- JAJAJAJA…… Soy más poderoso y más rápido que Night Jack, no podrán contra mí – dijo Niño de la Noche mientras esquivaba los ataques  
  
- ¡¡¡BOSQUE!!! – dijo Sakura mientras grandes ramas verdes aparecían desde el suelo con la intención de atrapar a Niño de la Noche pero, Niño de la Noche logro esquivarlas – ¡¡No lo atrapo!! – dijo bastante sorprendida y asustada  
  
- Será mejor que ataquemos todos juntos, al parecer, esa es la única forma de detenerlo por un momento – dijo Kerberous  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Spinel Sun  
  
- Akia, Ruby Moon, Yue…. Ataque ustedes primero… nosotros los seguiremos – dijo Fuemi mientras miraba a los recién nombrados  
  
- Sí – dijo Akia antes de que sacara un bello arco color celeste mientras Ruby Moon y Yue sacaban el de ambos. Luego los tres, con flechas, atacaron a Niño de la Noche mientras los ataques de Fuemi, Spinel Sun y Kerberous se unían con los de sus compañeros para atacar a su enemigo. Como Niño de la Noche estaba esquivando los ataques de Sakura y los demás, los ataques de los guardianes lo dañaron y lograron que cayera fuertemente al suelo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Niño de la Noche bastante sorprendido aun en el suelo. Luego miró a los guardianes y, bastante furioso, dijo - ¡¡¡Ustedes!!! ¡¡¡Ahora verán!!!.... ¡¡¡TINIEBLAS!!! – dijo mientras bolas negras atacaban a los guardianes   
  
- ¡¡¡ESCUDO DEL GUARDIAN!!! – dijeron Akia y Fuemi mientras dos grandes escudos aparecían ante ellas y los demás guardianes logrando protegerlos del ataque de Niño de la Noche.  
  
- ¡¡¡ARBOL!!! – dijo Satsuki mientras la verdadera forma de su carta aparecía para detener a Niño de la Noche, pero no lo consiguió - ¡¡¡Maldición!!! – dijo bastante furiosa  
  
- ¿¡¡Que podemos hacer!!? ¡¡Es muy veloz!! – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada  
  
- ¡¡¡¡TENGO UNA IDEA!!! – dijo Satsuki antes de hacerse a Sakura – Sakura, escucha, yo atacó primero a Niño de la Noche y cuando notes que esta bastante concentrado en esquivar mi ataque, tú usas bosque y lo atrapas – dijo algo contenta, pensando que el plan daría resultado  
  
- Está bien – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Necesito de tu ayuda Eriol – dijo Satsuki mirando al recién nombrado  
  
- Cuenta con eso  
  
- Has lo mismo que Sakura, por favor – dijo Satsuki antes de que Eriol asintiera con la cabeza  
  
- ¡¡ATAQUE DE RAYOS!! – dijo Satsuki mientras grandes bolas de rayos comenzaban a atacar a Niño de la Noche quien, fácilmente, los esquivaba  
  
- ¿Por qué me ataca Señorita Satsuki? – dijo Niño de la Noche con una sonrisa en los labios al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los ataques y miraba a la aludida. Todos se sorprendieron ante el comentario.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? – dijeron todos extrañados y sorprendidos  
  
- ¿¡¡Que dices!!? – dijo Satsuki muy impresionada y, al mismo tiempo, asustada  
  
- Señorita Satsuki…. ¿Acaso no recuerda? – dijo Niño de la Noche mientras intentaba acercarse a Satsuki pero esta, bastante asustada, se alejaba lentamente.  
  
- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? – dijo Satsuki muy asustada. No entendía lo que decía Niño de la Noche pero, si recordaba que era lo mismo que Night Jack le había dicho la noche de la fiesta.  
  
- Usted... ¿no recuerda? – dijo Niño de la Noche  
  
- No entiendo – dijo Satsuki muy asustada – Yo no te conozco... ¿Por qué tendría que recordarte? – dijo sin entender absolutamente nada  
  
- Ahora no es el momento para que lo sepa así que… - pensó Eriol entes de decir - ¡¡TRUENOS!! – dijo antes de que muchos rayos comenzaran a atacar a Niño de la Noche quien, mirando a Satsuki, esquivaba el ataque con facilidad.  
  
- ¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Atacalo!! – dijo Shaoran quien, aunque aun estuviera en el suelo con cara de cansancio, estaba pendiente de la batalla.  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura, luego saco una carta - ¡¡BOSQUE!! – dijo antes de que la verdadera forma de su carta intentara atrapar a Niño de la noche pero este, lo esquivo - ¡¡Imposible!! – dijo muy impresionada, al igual que los demás.  
  
- JAJAJA. Ahora sigo yo – dijo Niño de la Noche mientras una sonrisa malvada se posaba en sus labios - ¡¡¡BOSQUE MUERTO!!! – dijo antes de que varias ramas negras comenzaran a salir del suelo para luego atrapar a Sakura y los demás – JAJAJAJA… Les dije que yo los mataría – dijo con una gran sonrisa de triunfo pero a la vez malévola. Luego, vio a Shaoran y pensó – Ahora dame de tu poder – pensó antes de que, a escondidas, hiciera un movimiento con su mano izquierda.  
  
- ¡¡AAA!! – gritó Shaoran. En el tono de su voz se noto el dolor y el cansancio.   
  
- ¡¡¡Shaoran!!! – gritaron, al mismo tiempo, Sakura y Satsuki bastante preocupadas.  
  
- ¡¡¡Li!!! – gritó Eriol, al igual que Sakura y Satsuki, bastante preocupado - ¿¡¡Estas bien!!?  
  
- Sí, no se preocupen – dijo Shaoran con bastante dificultad mientras su rostro mostraba mucho cansancio  
  
- Que extraño se ve muy cansado.... pero si no a usado ni un ataque – pensó Eriol bastante extrañado mientras observaba a Shaoran  
  
- Bien, ahora los mataré…. y te llevaré a ti conmigo – dijo Niño de la noche mientras, mirando a Satsuki, se acercaba a ella para luego tomarla por el mentón. Satsuki se encontraba bastante asustada e impresionada mientras las ramas comenzaban a apretar cada vez mas a sus amigos quienes, con mucho dolor, gritaban desesperados – JAJAJA… Música para mis oídos – dijo de forma malévola mientras se alejaba un poco de Satsuki   
  
- ¡¡No nos mataras!! – dijo Sakura con un poco de dificultad - ¡¡No lo harás!!  
  
- Sí, si lo haré – dijo Niño de la Noche mirando a Sakura mientras hacia un movimiento con su mano para que luego las ramas apretaran aun mas a los demás (menos a Satsuki quien estaba bastante asustada y preocupada) mientras Sakura era tapada completamente por las ramas.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!! – gritaron todos  
  
- No se preocupen ahora estará en un lugar mejor – dijo Niño de la Noche con una sonrisa de triunfo  
  
- ¡¡Tú serás el que va a estar en un lugar mejor!! – dijo Eriol con un poco de dificultad antes de que mirara a su guardián, Spinel Sun - ¡¡¡Spinel Sun!!! – dijo y su guardián obedeció. Con un ataque del guardián, las ramas que atrapaban a Eriol se cortaron dejando a Eriol libre– Listo, ahora los demás – dijo mientras tomaba su báculo que se encontraba en el suelo, a unos pocos pasos de el - ¡¡¡Fuego ven a mí!!! – dijo antes que en las ramas que tenían atrapados a sus amigos, apareciera un poco de fuego logrando que las ramas se cortaran. Cuando todos fueron liberados, cayeron al suelo cansados (especialmente Shaoran) y heridos, a excepción de Satsuki quien no presentaba ningún daño pero, en su cara, se notaba la preocupación y la impresión. Sakura fue quien se encontraba en peor estado, estaba muy herida e inconsciente, todo por culpa de las ramas que la habían aprisionado.  
  
- ¿¡¡Por que!!?..... ¿¡¡Por que dice eso!!?... Es lo mismo que me dijo Night Jack……… ¿¡¡Por que!!?......... ¿¡¡Por que sale en mis sueños!!?.... ¿¡¡POR QUE!!? – pensó Satsuki mientras en sus ojos se posaban lagrimas pero, se las seco de inmediato  
  
- ¡¡¡SAKURA!!! – gritó Shaoran bastante preocupado al ver a su novia mientras se dirigía, rápidamente, hacia ella - ¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¡¡¡SAKURA!!! - comenzó a gritar Shaoran bastante preocupado mientras sacudía a su novia - ¡¡¡SAKURA RESPONDE!!! – gritaba histérico pero Sakura no respondía - ¡¡¡SAKURA!!!  
  
- No temas Li, pasó a mejor vida – dijo Niño de la noche con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios – Igual que ustedes ahora…. ¡¡¡RAYOS NEGROS!!! – dijo mientras una gran cantidad de rayos comenzaban a atacarlos a todos, menos a Satsuki  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ESCUDO CELESTIAL!!!! – dijo Satsuki antes de que apareciera su escudo para luego protegerlos a todos del ataque de Niño de la Noche  
  
- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! – dijo Shaoran muy triste, por última vez pero sin resultado – No, no puede estar muerta…. ¡¡¡NO PUEDE!!! - pensó Shaoran con lágrimas en los ojos, fue cuando mostró una sonrisa, se dio cuenta que su novia aún respiraba - ¡¡¡Sakura!!! – dijo ya con más ánimos, pero Sakura, aún así no despertaba  
  
- ¡¡Ya me cansé!! – dijo Satsuki bastante enfadada y cansada de la situación, antes de que sacara dos de sus cartas - ¡¡¡¡ESPADA!!!! ¡¡¡¡RAPIDEZ!!!! – Satsuki mientras, rápidamente, su báculo se convertía en una bella espada, pero luego de un segundo, desapareció.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡Donde está, Señorita Satsuki!!!?? – dijo Niño de la noche algo sorprendido y un poco asustado, pero, justo en ese momento, Satsuki apareció detrás de él  
  
- ¡¡¡NO SOY LA SEÑORITA SATSUKI!!! ¡¡¡AHORA VERÁS!!! – dijo bastante enfadada antes de que enterrara su espada en la espalda de Niño de la Noche  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAA!!! – gritó Niño de la Noche mientras Satsuki sacaba su espada de su espalda para que luego en su espalda corriera la sangre.  
  
- Ahora, como último – dijo Satsuki mientras la espada se volvía a convertir en el báculo de rayo para que luego sacara una carta - ¡¡Rayo junta tus poderes con los míos y ataquemos juntos!! ¡¡RAYO!! – dijo antes de que una gran bola conformada por grandes y poderosos rayos, se formara ante su báculo que se encontraba arriba de ella - ¡¡¡ATACA!!! – dijo antes de que la gran bola de rayos se dirigiera rápidamente hacia Niño de la Noche causando que, Niño de la Noche, quedara bastante herido y casi inconsciente.  
  
- ¿Por... qué... Señorita… Sat…suki?..¿No... nos... re...cuerda? – dijo Niño de la Noche con mucha dificultad, pero solo Eriol pudo escucharlo.  
  
- ¡¡¡AHORA SATSUKI SELLALO!!! – gritó Eriol bastante enfadado ante el comentario de Niño de la Noche  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki antes de que sacara otra de sus cartas - ¡¡¡Sella a este individuo con tus grandes poderes!!! ¡¡¡SELLO MAGICO!!! – dijo antes de que Niño de la Noche entrara en una burbuja de color negro para que luego esta comenzara a achicarse rápidamente y dejar en su lugar una pequeña esfera color negro - ¿Por que?.... ¿Por qué sales en mis sueños?... ¿Por qué? – dijo bastante extrañada antes de que recordara el estado de Sakura y se dirigiera hacia donde se encontraba y los demás - ¿¡¡Como está!!? – dijo cuando ya se encontraba junto a sus amigos, se notaba bastante preocupada.  
  
- Aún respira, pero sigue desmayada y esta muy herida – dijo Eriol bastante preocupado  
  
- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!! – dijo Shaoran mientras sacudía a Sakura con la intención de despertarla, pero esta no abría los ojos – Será mejor que la llevemos a un hospital – dijo bastante preocupado mientras la tomaba en sus brazos  
  
- No te preocupes tanto chimpancé – dijo Satsuki bastante seria  
  
- ¿¡¡COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME PREOCUPE POR SAKURA SI ESTA HERIDA!!? – gritó Shaoran bastante furioso  
  
- A las 11:37 abrirá los ojos – dijo Satsuki antes de que se dará la vuelta para que luego, junto a sus guardianas, comenzara a irse.  
  
- ¿¡¡Como lo sabes!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido, pero a la vez furioso  
  
- Por que lo sé – dijo Satsuki antes de desaparecer junto a sus guardianes  
  
- Que extraña es Satsuki – dijo Shaoran aún con Sakura en brazos   
  
- Te conviene creerle – dijo Eriol – Ella siempre tiene la razón……. Siempre – dijo Eriol bastante nostálgico haciendo que Shaoran se extrañara bastante - Bueno, me voy  
  
- ¿¡¡Pero que hago con Sakura!!? ¡¡No puedo llevarla a su casa!! – dijo Shaoran muy preocupado   
  
- Pues llévala a la tuya…. adiós – dijo Eriol antes de que, junto a sus guardianes, comenzara a irse  
  
- Pero…. ¡¡Necesito que me ayudes!! – dijo Shaoran  
  
- No te preocupes…. Con lo que dijo Satsuki, estoy seguro que tu podrás ayudar a Sakura, solo – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa antes de que subiera en la espalda de su guardián, Spinel Sun para luego, volando, se dirigiera a su casa.  
  
- Eriol tiene razón, la llevaré a mi casa – pensó Shaoran  
  
- Bueno, me voy – dijo Yue   
  
- ¿No piensas ayudarme? – dijo Shaoran mirando a Yue  
  
- Sakura es mi ama… pero…. No creo que pueda servirte de mucha ayuda, descendiente de Clow…. Estoy seguro que tú sabrás cuidarla bien – dijo Yue fríamente antes de irse, volando, a la casa de Yukito, su forma falsa.  
  
- Yue es todo un misterio…… Bueno, será mejor que me vaya – dijo Shaoran y, con Sakura en brazos, comenzó a dirigirse a su auto  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ESPERA MOCOSO!!! – dijo kero bastante enfadado y, en su forma falsa, se dirigió, volando con sus pequeñas alitas, hacia Shaoran  
  
- Me olvidaba del peluche – dijo Shaoran antes de que kero se colocara junto a el  
  
- No hay otra opción, me tengo que ir contigo – dijo kero entre dientes y bastante enfadado, en realidad, la idea no le gustaba para nada, pero no había otra opción, no iba ser como Yue, iba cuidar a su ama de ese "mocoso", pensaba el.  
  
- ¿¡¡Por que conmigo!!? ¿¡¡Por que no mejor te largas!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado  
  
- ¡¡Oye!! ¡¡No dejare que le hagas daño a Sakura!! ¡¡Así que voy contigo!! – dijo kero bastante enfadado pero Shaoran no le hacia caso, solo coloco a Sakura en el asiento del copiloto del auto, cuidadosamente, para que luego el, rápidamente, se subiera al auto para luego irse a su casa - ¡¡¡ESPERAME MOCOSO!!! – dijo kero bastante enfadado mientras entraba, rápidamente, al auto antes de que Shaoran cerrara la puerta - ¿¡¡¡¡QUE PENSABAS   
  
HACER MOCOSO, DEJARME AQUÍ!!!? – dijo kero pero Shaoran no lo escuchaba solo pensaba en lo que le dijo Satsuki y en el estado de Sakura.  
  
Al igual que en la ida, se demoraron 20 minutos en llegar a la casa de Shaoran. Cada minuto que pasaba, mas preocupado e histérico se ponía Shaoran. No solo por el estado en que se encontraba su novia, si no que también tenía que aguantar los malditos comentarios de kero, aunque intentaba no hacerle caso, ¡¡pero era imposible!! Ya cuando llegaron a su destino, cuidadosamente Shaoran coloco a Sakura en su cama y la observó unos minutos. Estaba preocupado. Fue entonces, cuando se dirigió por vendas para luego ponérselas a Sakura en sus heridas.  
  
- Maldito niño de la noche, no pude pedirle a Sakura que se casara conmigo, pero lo haré, si lo haré – pensaba mientras le curaba las heridas a Sakura. Ya cuando termino observo a su novia y dijo – Listo, Sakura por favor hable los ojos, por favor – pensó Shaoran bastante triste pero Sakura seguía con los ojos cerrados - Sakura – dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, muy triste ante el estado de Sakura.  
  
- ¿Shaoran? – dijo Sakura mientras despertaba algo extrañada  
  
- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! – dijo Shaoran bastante alegre. Fue entonces, cuando recordó el comentario dicho por Satsuki. Miro el reloj y para su sorpresa eran las 11:37 - ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo habrá sabido Satsuki? – dijo bastante extrañado  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Shaoran? – dijo Sakura mientras observaba a su novio bastante preocupada y extrañada  
  
- No, nada – dijo Shaoran antes de mirar a Sakura - ¿Estas bien? – dijo preocupado  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – Pero no recuerdo después de que Niño de la Noche me cubrió en sus ramas – dijo mientras, tocándose la cabeza, intentaba recordar pero le era imposible.   
  
- No te preocupes… Todo esta bien – dijo Shaoran mientras abrasaba a su novia y ella le respondía al abrazo – Me alegro de que estés bien – dijo bastante alegre y calmado  
  
- Gracias – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Ahora si, es el momento – pensó Shaoran mientras se separaba de Sakura – Sakura – dijo algo nervioso, pero decidido  
  
- Dime – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Tu…. Tu te……  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran? – dijo Sakura preocupada  
  
- Tú te casa……. Tu te   
  
- ¡¡¡¡SAKURITA!!!!! – dijo kero bastante contento mientras entraba a la habitación, volando - ¿¡¡Estas bien!!? – preguntó kero preocupado  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Maldito peluche – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado mientras miraba a kero con una mirada fulminante  
  
- ¿¡¡A quien le dices peluche mocoso!!? – dijo kero bastante enfadado  
  
- Al único peluche que veo – dijo Shaoran sin mirar a kero  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Quieres callarte mocoso odioso!!!? – dijo kero apunto de reventar de la rabia  
  
- Tranquilos – dijo Sakura intentando calmar a su novio y a su guardián – Cálmense  
  
- Está bien – dijo kero molesto  
  
- ¿Por qué no mejor te pones otra cosa? – dijo Shaoran antes de levantarse para dirigirse a su armario y sacar un largo camisón y luego entregárselo a su novia  
  
- Gracias – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y esperando a que su novio saliera de la habitación, pero este no salía.  
  
- Eh……. Bueno me voy – dijo Shaoran algo rojo al darse cuenta que se encontraba aun dentro de la habitación. Luego de esta pequeña vergüenza que sintió, salio rápidamente de la habitación. Espero unos minutos afuera, apoyado en la puerta y luego entro a la habitación. Sakura ya estaba cambiada y levantada de la cama pero en su cara se notaba el cansancio.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? – preocupado mientras ingresaba ala habitación  
  
- Sí, solo algo cansada – dijo Sakura antes de bostezar  
  
- Pues entonces, descansa – dijo Shaoran antes de acercarse a su novia y besar su frente ante la sorpresa y el sonrojo de esta. A el no le importo. Estaba tan contento de tenerla junto a ella, hubo muchos momentos en que pensó que la perdería, pero no iba a dejar que eso volviera a pasar, aunque tuviera que entregar su vida por ello. Luego, ante la mirada avergonzada y extrañada de su novia, salio de la habitación – Otra vez perdí la oportunidad pero por ese estúpido peluche – pensó Shaoran mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de la habitación, un poco cansado y mirando con un semblante fulminante a kero  
  
- ¿¡¡Que miras mocoso!!? – dijo kero bastante enfadado  
  
- ¿¡¡A quien le dices mocoso peluche!!? – dijo Shaoran intentando defenderse  
  
- ¿¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES PELUCHE!!!? – gritó kero   
  
- ¡¡Cállate!! – dijo Shaoran antes de que kero lo mirara extrañado - ¿¡¡Que no ves que Sakura esta durmiendo!!? – dijo algo enfadado   
  
- Lo siento – dijo kero un poco avergonzado  
  
- Bueno, me voy a dormir – dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a un pequeño armario que se encontraba cerca suyo  
  
- ¿Cómo mocoso si Sakura esta en tu habitación? – dijo kero irónicamente  
  
- Pues en el sofá peluche – dijo Shaoran en tono de: "Pues claro peluche", mientras del armario sacaba una manta para taparse. Luego se dirigió a la sala que se encontraba junto a su habitación y se acostó en uno de los sofás que había dentro de ella – Adiosito – dijo antes de quedarse dormido   
  
- Mocoso odioso – dijo kero bastante enfadado antes de quedarse profundamente dormido  
  
Mientras Sakura no estaba durmiendo nada de bien. Tenía un sueño, un sueño horrible, mejor dicho, una pesadilla. En su pesadilla, se encontraban   
  
ella y Shaoran peleando contra 4 sombras, luego una luz la cegó. Ya cuando la luz se había desvanecido, vio como Shaoran caía al suelo para luego ser atravesado por algo. Ella, al ver esto, fue a verlo y noto lo tan herido que se encontraba y, lo peor, noto que no respiraba. En ese momento, ella despertó. Estaba muy agitada y al mismo tiempo asustada. rápidamente, deseando que el sueño no ocurriría, se dirigió a la sala que se encontraba junto a la habitación. Busco a Shaoran con la vista, lo encontró y se acerco a el. Llorando lo abrazo haciendo que Shaoran despertara.  
  
- ¿Sakura? – dijo Shaoran mientras despertaba bastante extrañado ante la actitud de Sakura - ¿Te sucede algo?  
  
- Es que…. Es que…. Tuve un sueño horrible – dijo Sakura mientras mas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos. Shaoran al verla, la abrazo fuertemente.  
  
- Tranquila, solo fue un sueño – dijo Shaoran intentando tranquilizarla – Tranquila  
  
- Pero…. Puede ser…. puede ser – dijo Sakura mientras mas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y se aferraba mas a Shaoran  
  
- ¿Qué puede ser?  
  
- Una predicción – dijo Sakura bastante asustada  
  
- ¿Qué soñaste? – preguntó Shaoran bastante preocupado y, al igual que Sakura, asustado  
  
- Al principio estábamos tú y yo peleando con unas sombras, luego una luz no me dejo ver, cuando la luz desapareció, note como caías al suelo y eras atravesado por algo, fui a verte y note que… no respirabas – dijo Sakura mientras las amargas y saladas lagrimas bajaban rápidamente por sus mejillas. Estaba muy asustada, no quería que eso pasara.  
  
- Tranquila – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido - Todo va a estar bien – dijo pero en el fondo estaba bastante asustado e impactado. Sakura tenía la habilidad de tener predicciones y si ese sueño era una predicción como Sakura decía, eso significa que él…… ¡¡No!! ¡¡Él no puede morir!! ¡¡Es imposible!! Pero, en el fondo, sabia que el sueño podía llegar hacerse realidad pero eso era algo en que no quería pensar – Tranquila – dijo Shaoran abrasando a su novia – Será mejor que volvamos a dormir  
  
- ¡¡No!! No quiero tener de nuevo ese sueño – dijo Sakura mientras lloraba y se separaba un poco de Shaoran – Tengo miedo  
  
- Tranquila – dijo Shaoran antes de levantarse del sillón junto a su novia quien aun lloraba – Nada malo va a pasar – dijo mientras llevaba a Sakura a su habitación. Al llegar, acerco a Sakura a su cama y la recostó – Vamos, tienes que descansar estas muy lastimada – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a irse a su habitación  
  
- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Espera Shaoran!! – dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y Shaoran se detenía.   
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Shaoran un poco preocupado  
  
- Tengo miedo – dijo Sakura algo asustada – ¿Podrías por favor quedarte a mi lado? – dijo inocentemente  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido mientras los colores subían hacia sus mejillas  
  
- Por favor – dijo Sakura inocentemente  
  
- Esta bien, iré por algo para taparme – dijo Shaoran antes de salir de la habitación. Unos segundos después volvió a entrar, coloco una silla al lado de la cama, se sentó en ella y con el manto que tenia en sus manos, se tapo.  
  
- ¿Vas a dormir hay? – preguntó Sakura   
  
- Sí – dijo Shaoran un poco extrañado por la pregunta mientras Sakura se levantaba de la cama  
  
- No es justo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – Tu duerme en la cama y yo en la silla  
  
- No Sakura – dijo Shaoran y tomando a Sakura por sus hombros, la volvió a recostar – Tú estas muy herida, tienes que dormir en la cama   
  
- Pero tú también estás herido – dijo Sakura algo preocupada  
  
- No te preocupes, estaré bien – dijo Shaoran con una bella sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara  
  
- E-Esta bien – dijo Sakura – Buenas noches  
  
- Buenas noches – dijo Shaoran mientras Sakura comenzaba a cerrar lentamente sus ojos - Se ve tan linda cuando duerme – pensó – Espero que su sueño no sea una predicción – pensó algo preocupado  
  
- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No Shaoran!! ¡¡No te mueras!! ¡¡¡NOO!!! – dijo Sakura entre sueños y sacando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos. Luego, asustada y agitada, despertó - ¡¡¡Shaoran!!! – dijo abrazando a su novio – Otra vez el sueño – dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas  
  
- Tranquila – dijo Shaoran mientras respondía al abraso de su novia  
  
- No puedo, no quiero pensar que algún día morirás, ¡¡no quiero que eso pase!! – dijo Sakura mientras las lagrimas se convertían en un gran rió que cruzaba por sus mejillas  
  
- Tranquila todo va a estar bien – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Shaoran – dijo Sakura mirando a Shaoran, con lágrimas en los ojos.   
  
- Duerme Sakura, lo necesitas – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras, tomando a Sakura por los hombros la recostaba nuevamente  
  
- No quiero – dijo Sakura asustada – Otra vez voy a tener el mismo sueño ¡¡No quiero!!  
  
- Tranquila yo estoy a tu lado – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su novia fuertemente  
  
- No me dejes – dijo Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos  
  
- Nunca lo haré – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras Sakura cerraba lentamente sus ojos para luego quedarse profundamente dormida – Eso espero – dijo Shaoran antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Notas de la autora: hola¡¡... el séptimo capítulo, espero que les este gustando la historia, por lo que espero de sus reviews, ya que al parecer, no he recibido ninguno T.T. Bueno, seguiré esperando ^^, nos vemos¡¡  
  
Isivf.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Avances del proximo capitulo: Parecia un dia normal, excepto por unos pequeñas extrañas reacciones de Satsuki, pero al salir de clases, Sakura, Tomoyo y Satsuki ven algo bastante extraño haciendo que el corazon de Sakura se rompa en mil pedazos.  
  
Espero les guste. 


	8. La trampa

"Antiguos Conocidos"  
  
by: Isivf  
  
Capítulo 8: "La trampa"  
  
Los rayos del sol pasaban cuidadosamente entre las cortinas de la habitación logrando que sus bellos ojos marrones se abrieran lentamente. Se encontraba sentado en la silla que había puesto la noche anterior mientras que su cuerpo se encontraba apoyado en la cama y su mano estaba aun unida con la de su novia, quien aun dormía tranquilamente. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la pequeña mesita que había junto a la cama. Se sorprendió. Eran las 12:32. ¡¡Vaya que era tarde!! Pero, con el episodio que tuvo ayer por la noche, era evidente que tarde se iba a despertar. Recordó el día que era. ¡¡Lunes!! ¡¡Habían faltado a clases y no le habían avisado a nadie donde se encontraba su novia!! "Bueno, será, ya no avisamos", pensó. Cuidadosamente separo su mano a la de su novia y se levanto de la silla. Miro a su novia por unos segundos para luego darle un pequeño beso en la frente. Luego salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta. Un ruido terminó con el silencio que había en su departamento. El sonido de sus tripas le dio entender el hambre que tenía. Rió despacio y luego se dirigió a la cocina. No había nadie dentro de ella, se sorprendió un poco. ¿Dónde estaba Wei?, se preguntó. Lo buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró una pequeña nota sobre la mesa, la leyó y se tranquilizó. Su mayordomo habia salido a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo ya que se había dado cuenta de que el se había quedado dormido junto con su novia. Suspiro resignado para luego preparar un rico desayuno para su novia y para él. Cuando terminó, preparó la mesa pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono. Algo cansado, Shaoran Li se dirigió a contestarlo.  
  
- ¿Aló? Habla Li – dijo Shaoran mientras se apoyaba en el muro para luego bostezar  
  
- ¿¡¡¡DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA MOCOSO!!!? – dijo Touya Kinomoto bastante enfadado desde el otro lado del teléfono haciendo que Shaoran se asustara un poco por el grito y se separara del muro rápidamente.  
  
- ¿¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES MOCOSO!!? – dijo Shaoran a la defensida y sin importarle lo alto que estaba su tono de voz.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡A TI!!!!... ¿¡¡¡DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA!!!? – dijo Touya enfadado  
  
- Esta aquí, CONMIGO – dijo Shaoran con un tono de triunfo y agresivo  
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡QUE!!!? ¿¡¡QUE HACE EN ESE LUGAR!!? ¡¡DEBERIA ESTAR AQUÍ!! – dijo Touya bastante sorprendido y enfadado a la vez  
  
- JAJAJA – rió Shaoran divertido ante la reacción de su "cuñadito" - Lo que escuchaste, esta aquí conmigo – dijo mientras el triunfo de su discusión con Touya era interrumpida por su novia, quien segundos antes le había quitado el teléfono de sus manos ante la sorpresa de él.  
  
- De él me encargo yo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa haciendo que Shaoran suspirara con resignacion. Su triunfo habia sido interrumpido ¡¡Maldición!!, pensó. Luego Sakura, sin importarle la reacción de su novio, comenzó a hablar con su hermano - ¿Aló? ¿Hermano?  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!! – dijo Touya más tranquilo, al fin, su discusión y su perdida contra el "mocoso" habia sido interrumpida ¡¡Y por su hermana!! ¡¡Por fin sabia que se encontraba bien!! - ¿¡¡¡QUE HACES CON EL MOCOSO!!!? ¡¡DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ!! ¡¡EN CASA!! – dijo enfadado, al fin y al cabo, su "mounstruo" se encontraba con el "mocoso".  
  
- Lo siento hermano, siento no haberlos llamado, lo que pasó es que fuimos atacados y yo salí bastante herida entonces Shaoran me trajo a su casa para curarme y como era tarde me quede aquí, a dormir – dijo Sakura un poco asustada ante la reacción que iba a tener su hermano  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? ¿¡¡¡ATACADOS!!!? ¿¡¡¡POR QUIEN!!!? – dijo Touya bastante sorprendido y preocupado. ¡¡Su hermana estaba herida!! ¡¡Y estaba siendo atacada!! Y lo peor de todo es que ¡¡Ella no le decia nada!! ¿¡¡Acaso no sabia lo preocupado que se encontraba!!?  
  
- Es una historia muy larga, te la cuento en casa – dijo Sakura intentando evitar la larga explicación, prefería explicarla en casa. Logró que su hermano se irritara ¡¡Esto era insoportable!! ¡¡No le decia nada!! ¡¡Es su hermano!! ¡¡Necesitaba saber lo que le pasaba a ella!! ¡¡Su hermana!!   
  
- ¡¡QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A CASA AHORA MISMO!! ¡¡YO Y PAPA HEMOS ESTADO MUY PREOCUPADOS!! ¡¡Y TU NO NOS DICES NA..!! – dijo Touya bastante irritado pero luego, hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio en el teléfono para dar a lugar a la voz tranquila y comprensiva de un hombre muy conocido por Sakura – Hola hija  
  
- ¿Papá? – dijo Sakura bastante tranquila y un poco impresionada. ¿No debería estar en la universidad?, pensó sorprendida.  
  
- Sí, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Fijitaka Kinomoto desde el otro lado del teléfono.  
  
- Bien – dijo Sakura haciendo que su padre, Fijitaka, se aliviara bastante. ¡¡Por fin sabia donde se encontraba su hija!! Aunque no lo demostrara mucho, ¡¡Si que estaba preocupado!! - ¿No deberías estar en la universidad?  
  
- Sí pero como no llegabas, llamé a la universidad y les dije que no iría hoy, ya que no sabiamos donde te encontrabas…… ¿Fueron atacados? – preguntó Fujitaka algo preocupado  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura algo seria  
  
- ¿Por quien?  
  
- No te lo va a decir… el monstruo no puede pensar en lo preocupado que nosostros nos encontrabamos… Aunque claro, los mounstruos no tienen cerebro – se escuchó a Touya desde el otro lado del telefono, bastante enfadado.  
  
- ¡¡Hermano!! – dijo Sakura algo enfadada – No te preocupes… les diré todo en casa  
  
- Esta bien…… ¿Dónde estas?  
  
- En la casa de Shaoran – dijo Sakura – Como ayer fuimos atacados y yo salí herida, Shaoran me trajo a su casa y gracias a él estoy bien  
  
- Ya veo, ¿Por eso no llegaste a casa?  
  
- Exacto, siento no haberlos llamados – dijo Sakura un tanto apenada  
  
- No te preocupes lo bueno es que estas bien, bueno nos vemos mas tarde hija – dijo Fujitaka bastante tranquilo, como siempre.  
  
- Sí, nos vemos – dijo Sakura antes de colgar mientras un sorprendido Shaoran la observaba  
  
- ¿Tu papá sabe que puedes usar magia? – preguntó Shaoran bastante sorprendido  
  
- Sí, un día me vio usando magia en mi habitación y me preguntó que fue lo que habia hecho y yo tuve que contarle todo, no se impresionó tanto ya que ya sabía del poder de Touya  
  
- ¿Pero el no que lo perdió al dárselo a Yue? – pregunto Shaoran un poco extrañado  
  
- Sí, pero mi papá sabía sobre su poder cuando Touya aún lo tenía – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Shaoran antes de que un bostezo suyo preocupara un poco a su novia  
  
- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Sakura algo preocupada – Te ves algo cansado  
  
- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo Shaoran volviendo a bostezar  
  
- Shaoran, siento lo de la noche, siento haberte despertado – dijo Sakura algo avergonzada  
  
- No te preocupes – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa – Bien, vamos a desayunar – dijo antes de tomar la mano de su novia para luego llevarla a la mesa ya lista con el desayuno. Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comerse su desayuno - Sakura – dijo Shaoran un poco nervioso. Tal vez no iba a ser muy "romántico", pero sentía que tenía el valor para hacerlo en ese momento. Lo iba a hacer, además, él no era nada bueno para lo "romántico".  
  
- Dime – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mirando detenidamente a su novio. ¡¡Eso no lo ayudaba en nada!! ¡¡Hacia que se pusiera mas nervioso aun!!  
  
- Tu…tu…tu te casa…..tu te casa  
  
- ¡¡¡Buenos Días!!! – interrumpió kero quien venía entrando a la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al oler el rico olor del desayuno.  
  
- Buenos días kero – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- No otra vez – pensó Shaoran mirando con odio a kero  
  
Mientras en la preparatoria Seiyou, en uno de los tantos salones que habien dentro del edificio perteneciente a la preparatoria, el profesor de esa clase presentaba a un nuevo alumno, algunos de los alumnos ya lo conocían y le hacían señas para saludarlo, mientras que las otras chicas comentaban lo guapo que era y los chicos hablaban un poco sobre él. Al chico no le importaban mucho los susurros que se escuchaban por el salon, él solo mostraba una bella sonrisa:  
  
- Hoy tendremos a un nuevo alumno, viene desde Inglaterra. Su nombre es Eriol Hiraguisawa – dijo el profesor mientras presentaba a Eriol – Sean amables con él... Veamos donde te sentaras – dijo mientras con la mirada buscaba un asiento para Eriol - ¡¡Ya se!! Detrás de Ishida no hay nadie, siéntate hay… Joven Ishida, levante la mano por favor para que el joven Hiraguisawa sepa donde sentarse – dijo el profesor antes de que un chico que se sentaba junto a Tomoyo levantara la mano. La sonrisa de Eriol se volvió más amplia aún.  
  
- Sí – dijo Eriol antes de sentarse al puesto indicado, con una gran sonrisa - Hola Tomoyo – le dijo a su amiga, casi en susurro, cuando pasó junto a ella  
  
- Hola Eriol – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa  
  
La clase siguió su curso. Luego, para alvio de los alumnos, tocaron la campana de receso. Guardaron rápidamente sus cosas y se dirigieron al gran patio que tenía la preparatoria para descansar un poco y conversar con sus amigos. Eso mismo fue lo que hizo Tomoyo. Ella, tranquilamente se acercó hacía Eriol y lo llevó al jardin para hablar tranquilamente con él:  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? – dijo Eriol un poco preocupado cuando ya estuvieron solos  
  
- ¿Sabes por que faltaron a clases Sakura, Shaoran y Satsuki? – preguntó Tomoyo bastante preocupada  
  
- Sakura y Shaoran debieron haber faltado a clases por el ataque que recibimos ayer – dijo Eriol esperando la reacción de su amiga. El sabía la reacción que iba a tener. No la conocía mucho, pero si sabía lo preocupada que era ella de Sakura.   
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡QUEE!!!!? – dijo Tomoyo bastante preocuapda - ¿¡¡¡Atacaron otra vez!!!?  
  
- Sí, otro de los discípulos de Genai, Niño de la Noche – dijo Eriol bastante serio  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Y como están todos!!!? – dijo Tomoyo bastante preocupada  
  
- Todos salimos heridos, especialmente Sakura, pero todos estamos bien – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, intentando calmar un poco a Tomoyo  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUEE!!!? ¿¡¡¡Sakura salió muy lastimada!!!? – dijo Tomoyo más preocupada aún  
  
- Sí, pero Li la llevó a su casa para cuidarla – dijo Eriol aún con su sonrisa  
  
- Que alivio – dijo Tomoyo mientras suspiraba bastante aliviada – Pero… ¿por que faltó Satsuki? ¿También salió muy lastimada?  
  
- No… Ella fue la menos lastimada en todo esto… Eso es lo extraño… Que ella haya faltado sin ni siquiera estar lastimada – dijo Eriol más para si mismo que para Tomoyo. Luego miró a Tomoyo quien en su semblante, se notaba la preocupación que tenía – No te preocupes, Sakura y los demás están bien – dijo con una sonrisa mientras tocaba el hombro de su amiga quien mostró una bella sonrisa  
  
- ¿Pero por que viniste? – pregunto Tomoyo un tanto extrañada, pero aún con su bella sonrisa  
  
- Tenía que venir, hoy entraba a la preparatoria… Además, no estoy lo suficientemente lastimado como para faltar – dijo Eriol  
  
- Ya veo, pero estas bien ¿cierto? – dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada  
  
- Sí, no te proucupes – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa  
  
Ya después, tocó el timbre y los alumnos volvieron a sus respectivos salones de clases.   
  
El día tomo su curso y, sin darse cuenta, las clases ya habían terminado y los alumnos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus hogares. Tomoyo y Eriol prefirieron ir a ver a sus amigos a la casa de Shaoran pero, antes, se dirigieron a la casa de los Kinomotos a ir por un poco de ropa para su amiga:  
  
¡¡¡¡DING DONG!!!!  
  
- ¿Diga? – dijo Shaoran mientras abría la puerta - ¡¡Ah!! Eriol, Tomoyo pasen – dijo contento  
  
- Gracias Li – dijo Eriol mientras entraba al departamento junto con Tomoyo  
  
- Gracias Shaoran – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa - ¿Esta Sakura? Le traje algo de ropa – dijo mientras mostraba la gran bolsa que tenía en sus manos  
  
- ¡¡Hola Tomoyo!! ¡¡Hola Eriol!! – saludó Sakura bastante contenta mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacía sus amigos - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo extrañada  
  
- Pues, vinimos a ver como estaban – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa  
  
- Ah… Pues, gracias por preocuparse – dijo Sakura respondiendo a la sonrisa de Eriol con una de las de ella.  
  
- Toma Sakura, aquí tienes algo de ropa – dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a su amiga para luego entregarle la bolsa donde tenía la ropa.  
  
- ¡¡Ah!!... Gracias Tomoyo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – Bueno, iré a cambiarme – dijo antes de salir de la habitacion para dirigirse a la de Shaoran y poser cambiarse tranquilamente.  
  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras Li? – le preguntó Eriol a Shaoran  
  
- Bien, gracias – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Le dijiste? – preguntó Tomoyo interrumpiendo la conversación de Shaoran y Eriol  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Shaoran confundido  
  
- Lo de casarse contigo – dijo Tomoyo impaciente  
  
- No, justo cuando se lo iba a pedir llego niño de la noche – dijo Shaoran desilusionando a Tomoyo quien suspiró resignada.  
  
- ¿Con que le vas a pedir a Sakura que se case contigo? – dijo Eriol en tono irónico mientras, con el codo, golpeaba a Shaoran en el brazo.  
  
- Sí – dijo Shaoran bastante sonrojado mientras intentaba esconder su cara para que no vieran su sonrojo.  
  
- Con razón ayer estaban vestidos formalmente – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa  
  
- Sí – dijo Shaoran antes de bostezar  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Eriol preocuapdo  
  
- Tengo sueño – dijo Shaoran mientras se rascaba su ojo izquierdo –Últimamente me la he pasado con sueño  
  
- Que extraño – dijo Eriol extrañado mientras levantaba la ceja y miraba detenidamente a su amigo  
  
- Oye Eriol – dijo Shaoran  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Eriol  
  
- ¿Tu tienes idea de cómo Satsuki supó? – preguntó Shaoran extrañado  
  
- ¿Qué cosa supó? – dijo Eriol sin entender lo que su amigo intentaba decirle  
  
- Lo de Sakura – dijo Shaoran muy extrañado  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Eriol confundido  
  
- ¿Recuerdas que ella dijo que Sakura iba a despertar a las 11:37?  
  
- Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo Eriol  
  
- Pues, así fue – dijo Shaoran   
  
- Ya veo   
  
- ¿Sabes como lo supó? – preguntó Shaoran algo impaciente  
  
- No, no lo sé – dijo Eriol serio mientras recordaba para luego pensar – Ahora que lo recuerdo lo mismo pasaba con...  
  
- Listo – dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a sus amigos y sacaba a Eriol de sus pensamientos – Gracias Tomoyo – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga  
  
- De nada Sakura – dijo Tomoyo respondiendo la sonrisa de su amiga con una de ella  
  
Mientras, en una gran y bella mansión, una bella chica entraba a ella bastante cansada y con unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos. Su semblante decía que no durmió nada de bien durante la noche. Tantos pensamientos vinieron a su mente durante la noche, que no la dejaron dormir. Pensó que con el "paseo" se despegaría un poco, pero no fue así, ella, Satsuki Idaka, se confundio más aun entre tanto pensamiento:  
  
- ¡¡¡Ya llegué!!! – dijo mientras entraba a la mansión, algo cansada   
  
- Que bueno que regresó ama – dijo Akia con una sonrisa  
  
- Ten Akia… aquí está lo que me pediste – dijo Satsuki pasándole las bolsas que tenía en sus manos a su guardiana.  
  
- Se lo agradezco mucho – dijo Akia ampiando su sonrisa.  
  
- No es nada – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa algo forzada  
  
- Se ve un poco cansada… ¿Desea un poco de té? – preguntó Akia un poco preocupada  
  
- No Akia, pero gracias de todas formas – dijo Satsuki – Voy a mi habitación y por favor, que nadie me moleste  
  
- Como diga ama – dijo Akia algo preocupada mientras su ama salía de la habitación para dirigirse a la de ella – Ojalá no vaya a llorar por el señor Shaoran – dijo para si misma  
  
- Hay (suspiro)… ¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué? – dijo Satsuki mientras se tiraba sobre su cama, bastante cansada - ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?... Es que no lo entiendo – dijo mientras pensaba – Esos sueños que he tenido…. ¿Por qué sale Niño de la Noche y Night Jack en esos sueños?.... No lo entiendo… he estado investigando lo más que puedo sobre ellos y lo único que se es que   
  
son discípulos de Genai… pero si son discípulos de Genai entonces, ¿Por qué salen en mis sueños?.... ¿Qué tengo con ellos?....... La mujer tenía mi nombre…. Y el hombre parecido a Shaoran… Bueno, son casi iguales… tiene el nombre Xiao Lang, si mis sospechas son correctas, claro.... Pero es que, es el mismo significado que tiene el nombre de Shaoran, pero en chino…. Hay ¿Por qué?.......... ¿Es que acaso nunca lo voy a entender?.... ¿Por qué me pasa esto mí?.......................................... ¿Acaso es el futuro?...... ¿Acaso Shaoran se va a enamorar de mí y yo en vez de decirle Shaoran le voy a decir Xiao Lang?...... Pero si asi fuera, entonces, no deberían salir Night Jack y Niño de la Noche en los sueños……… Tal vez yo los voy a liberar y junto a Shaoran vamos a tratar de que no sean como son ahora, malvados………………………………..   
  
jajajaja… Estoy loca………… Si Shaoran se fuera a enamorar de mí, no le estaría intentando pedirle matrimonio a Sakura… Por suerte, ayer Niño de la Noche atacó y evitó que le pidiera matrimonio……… Además, esa mujer llamada Satsuki, con el hombre que se llama, creo, Xiao Lang tienen unos 6 o 7 años de diferencia con nosotros……… Aunque todo pudiera pasar en esos años……… ¿¡¡¡Que estoy diciendo!!!?... ¡¡¡Yo ví el futuro de Shaoran!!!.... ¡¡¡Sí, lo ví!!!.... Y salía que nunca me iba a amar…… Sí, eso salía………………. Pero entonces…. ¿Qué son esos sueños?.... ¿Qué significado tienen?...... ¿Por qué salen Niño de la Noche y Night Jack?.......... Hay no entiendo….. ¿Qué significado tienen?.............. ¿Qué son esos sueños? – pensaba Satsuki con mucha nostálgia y preocupación  
  
Luego, el día tomo su curso. El sol comenzó a ocultarse para dar a paso a las estrellas y a la luna. Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron de la casa de Shaoran para dirigirse a sus hogares. La noche llegó, y todos lo habitantes de Tomoeda se encontraban placidamente dormidos, esepto en una casa. En una de las cuantas habitaciones de un pequeño departamento, una luz verdosa iluminaba la habitacion. Un chico de cabellos marrones caía al suelo al igual que la espada que tenía en sus manos, el chico se veía realmente cansado. El hechizo que había hecho no era difícil, pero en su estado, si, era complicado. Pero, si no quería que los demás se preocuparan, debía hacerlo. Luego, el chico se levantó con bastante dificultad y se tiró sobre la cama que estaba junto a él para luego quedarse profundamente dormido, al fin, la cuidad estaba completamente tranquila, todos dormían.  
  
El sol comenzó a levantarse, al igual que los cuidadanos de Tomoeda. Los alumnos se dirigieron a sus preparatorias, como Sakura. Sakura, muy contenta, se dirigió a la preparatoria Seiyou al igual que todos sus compañeros de clases. Pero, todo indicaba que esa alegría que sentía en esos momentos, luego se convertiría en una profunda tristeza.  
  
- ¡¡¡Buenos Días!!! – saludó Sakura mientras entraba al salón de clases con una sonrisa en su bello rostro  
  
- Buenos días – le respondieron todos los que se encontraban dentro del salón  
  
- Buenos días Tomoyo, Shaoran, Satsuki, Eriol – dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a su asiento  
  
- Buenos días Sakura – saludaron todos, menos Satsuki quien se encontraba bastante concentrada mientras leía un gran libro que tenía sobre su mesa  
  
- ¿Qué haces Satsuki? – preguntó Sakura extrañada mientras intentaba leer lo que el libro decía, pero no entendío mucho, mejor dicho, nada. Todo el libro estaba escrito en unos símbolos bastante extraños, para ella, ni siquiera sabía que exsistían.  
  
- No intentes leer, no vas a lograr entender… Está en escrito en chino, y en chino bastante antiguo – dijo Satsuki al notar lo que su amiga intentaba hacer – Pero, no te preocupes… Estoy investigando sobre Genai, pero no he logrado encontrar nada… Solo lo que encontre en el libro de la biblioteca… pero nada más… Eso me preocupa – dijo preocupada y bastante concentrada en su libro  
  
- Ya veo   
  
- Tranquilízate, con eso nos basta loca – dijo Shaoran serio esperando la reaccion de su "loca" amiga, como él le decía. Para ser sinceros, él también quería, mejor dicho, necesitaba más información sobre Genai y sus discípulos, pero si Satsuki no encontraba (ella siempre leía libros sobre magia antigua y sobre antiguos magos, ella siempre investigaba) entonces, el menos iba a encontrar. Le gustaba leer esos libros, sí, pero Satsuki era mucho mejor que él para eso. Si ella no encontraba algo él menos iba a encontrarlo, eso siempre sucedia antes, cuando eran pequeños. Rió un poco al recordar. Satsuki siempre le "ganaba" cuando había que investigar, ella siempre encontraba la información antes que él.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Que dijiste chimpancé!!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante enfadada sin mirar a Shaoran y sacándolo de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES CHIMPANCE, LOCA!!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado  
  
- ¿¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES LOCA, CHIMPANCE!!!? – dijo Satsuki apunto de estallar de la ira que sentía en esos momentos, pero fueron interrumpidos por el profesor que entró en ese momento al salón. Todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares y ellos tuvieron que detener su "pelea".  
  
La clase continúo. Matemáticas, algo bastante fácil para Satsuki y para Shaoran, pero para Sakura, lo odiaba, nunca lograba entender matemáticas a la primera, siempre había que repetir la lección para que ella lograra entender. Sakura se alegró y se alvió bastante al escuchar ese bello sonido, para ella. El sonido del timbre que indicaba el término de esa clase para dar a lugar al receso, se escuchó por toda la preparatoria, para alivio de Sakura y de otros alumnos. Todos guardaron los libros rápidamente para dirigirse hacia el jardín. Excepto Satsuki, quien rápidamente sacó su libro que estaba leyendo en la mañana para comenzar a leerlo pero fue interrumpida por Shaoran, quien se acerco a ella y le dijo:  
  
- Oye Satsuki – dijo Shaoran  
  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora chimpancé? – dijo Satsuki algo enfadada pero sin despegar su vista del libro que estaba leyendo  
  
- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo Shaoran bastante serio  
  
- ¿¡¡eh!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sonrprendida mientras el color rojo se posaba en sus mejillas y varios pensamientos invadian su mente – ¿Será que..?.... ¡¡¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!!!... ¡¡¡ÉL QUIERE A SAKURA!!!..... Sí… Él quiere a Sakura – penso algo triste  
  
- ¿Y? – dijo Shaoran sacando a Satsuki de sus pensamientos al no escuchar respuesta alguna.  
  
- Está bien chimpancé – dijo Satsuki mientras se levantaba del asiento y guardaba el libro que tuvó segundos antes entre sus manos. Luego, junto a Shaoran, se dirigió hacia el patio a conversar los dos solos para no ser interrumpidos - ¿Y que quieres preguntarme? – dijo algo impaciente  
  
- Bueno, yo quiero preguntarte…  
  
- ¿Como fue que supe que Sakura iba a despertar a esa hora? – interrumpió Satsuki  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!!?.... Sí, eso…. ¿Cómo supiste? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido ante la "adivinación" de su amiga.  
  
- Usando la carta del Futuro – dijo Satsuki en su tono: ¿Acaso no era obio chimpancé? – Además, ¿no te diste cuenta de lo rápido que llegamos nosotros la noche que Niño de la Noche atacó?  
  
- Ahora que lo dices… tienes razón – dijo Shaoran mientras recordaba la noche del Domingo, cuando Niño de la Noche atacó y fue sellado en la pequeña esfera.  
  
- Media hora antes había usado la carta Futuro y vi que Niño de la Noche atacaba y que Sakura despertaba a las 11:37 – explicó Satsuki – Así que le avise a Eriol y juntos, partimos hacía donde ustedes se encontraban  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Bueno, si eso era lo que querías saber, me voy – dijo Satsuki antes de que comenzara a irse pero luego, no comenzó a sentirse muy bien. Se sentía mareada, y mucho, al principio fue leve, creyó que lo prodría dominar, pero luego, las piernas no la sostuvieron más y comenzo a caer al suelo, desmayada.  
  
- ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – dijo Shaoran mientras de atrapaba a su amiga evitando que cayera al suelo - ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! ¡¡¡Satsuki despierta!!! – decía mientras agitaba levemente a Satsuki tratando que despertara, pero sin ningún resultado. Mientras un chico, a escondidas, los miraba a lo lejos.  
  
- Otra vez ¿no? – dijo Eriol refiriendose a su amiga Satsuki mientras miraba a Shaoran intentando despertarla, a escondidas de ellos – No te preocupes pronto entenderás todo…. Si todo...... solo recuerda – dijo con una sonrisa bastante misteriosa, al igual que su semblante  
  
Mientras Satsuki, en su desmayo, tenía otra vez un sueño: Dos mujeres se encontraban conversando, bastante entretenidas. Se encontraban en el jardín de la gran mansión que se encontraba a sus espaldas, sentadas cada una en una silla correspondiente mientras una elegante mesa las separaba. Una de las chicas ya era conocida para Satsuki, si, era la chica que ya había salido varias ocaciones en otro de sus sueños y quien tenía su mismo nombre, era Satsuki, mientras la otra chica, ya era conocida para ella, pero esta vez la veía más detenidamente.   
  
El bello pero corto cabello rojizo de la chica, ocultaba, un poco, sus bellos ojos de igual color, su figura daba a conocer los 18 o 19 años que poseía la bella joven, su piel blanca y delicada resaltaba la inocencia que podía llegar a tener la bella joven, la comprensión y amabilidad que mostraban sus bellos ojos rojizos lograban que la chica se volviera aun mas irresistible, pero aun asi, en lo profundo de sus ojos se notaba el misterio y el enfado que podia llegar a tener la chica.  
  
- JAJAJAJAJA – reían las dos chicas  
  
- Sí, fue muy entretenido – dijo la chica de cabello rojizo – Cuando Yue me lo dijo solo pude reír, no podía detenerme  
  
- ¿Te lo contó Yue? – dijo Satsuki algo sorprendida  
  
- Sí  
  
- Es extraño – dijo Satsuki mientras recordaba al guardian – Es difícil que él pueda contar algo entretenido, con lo serio que es él  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo la chica mientras una bella sonrisa se posaba en sus labios  
  
- Pero al conocerlo bien, es una gran persona   
  
- O mejor dicho un gran guardián  
  
- Me gusta más verlo como una persona que un guardián – dijo Satsuki antes de tomar el vaso que estaba frente a ella, sobre la mesa, para luego tomar el liquido que había dentro de él.  
  
- ¿Y como te gusta ver a mi Señor Xiao Lang? – dijo la chica de pelo rojizo con curiosidad. La pregunta hizo que Satsuki se sorprendiera para que luego se atragantara - ¿¡¡Estas bien!!? – dijo muy preocupada  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes – dijo Satsuki ya recuperándose   
  
- ¿Y bien? – dijo la chica impaciente  
  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Satsuki rogando por que el tema se cambiara, pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas.  
  
- ¿Cómo te gusta ver a mi Señor Xiao Lang? – dijo la chica bastante inocente e impaciente, haciendo que Satsuki se sorprendiera ante tal reacción.  
  
- Bueno, yo….. – dijo Satsuki dudosa  
  
- ¿Tú?  
  
- No se que pensar sobre Xiao Lang – dijo Satsuki algo triste  
  
- ¿Por qué? – dijo también con tristeza la chica de cabello rojizo  
  
- Él ha cambiado bastante desde que me dijo que me quería – dijo Satsuki un tanto preocupada y triste mientras recordaba las reacciones que había tenido el ser nombrado.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que tú te has estado distanciado de él   
  
- Lo sé – dijo Satsuki – Pero si no lo hago no sabré lo que siento por él  
  
- Yo se otra razón por la cual a cambiado  
  
- ¿Por qué me he mas acercado a su "rival" verdad? – dijo Satsuki en tono irónico  
  
- Tú siempre tienes la razón – dijo la chica con cabello rojizo mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios - Eso también ha hecho que mi señor este cambiando  
  
- Su odio hacia él se hace cada vez más fuerte – dijo Satsuki bastante preocupada y pensativa  
  
- Así es – dijo la chica algo triste  
  
- Pero si no vuelve a ser la misma persona que era antes………… no se si voy a poder estar algún día con él – dijo Satsuki bastante decidida haciendo que la chica se impresionara.  
  
- ¡¡¡Satsuki despierta!!! ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – decía Shaoran bastante preocupado mientras agitaba a su amiga intentando de despertarla, al fin, lo había conseguido. Satsuki comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Satsuki tocándose la cabeza  
  
- Te desmayaste – dijo Shaoran antes de que Satsuki se diera cuenta que estaba... ¡¡Entre los brazos de Shaoran!! ¡¡Shaoran la había agarrado cuando cayó desmayada!! Al darse cuenta de esto, bastante sonrojada, se levantó del suelo rápidamente para luego darle la espalda a Shaoran, no quería que viera lo sonrojada que se encontraba en esos momentos - ¿Estas bien?  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki bastante nerviosa mientras intentaba controlar el color de sus mejillas y su nerviosísmo, pero era imposible, no podía, no lograba controlar ese sentimiento – No tenías por que agarrarme  
  
- Si no te agarraba te ibas a lastimar – dijo Shaoran mientras se levantaba del suelo  
  
- Ah… bueno… gracias – dijo Satsuki antes de que comenzara a irse rapidamente pero comenzó a detener un poco la velocidad, un dolor de cabeza estaba haciendo que se sintiera un tanto mareada. ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza? En la casa de Tomoyo le había pasado lo mismo, ¿Por qué? Pensaba mientras se tocaba su cabeza, era extraño, no tenía fiebre ni subida la temperatura, solo un gran y fuerte dolor.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Shaoran haciendo que Satsuki se detuviera  
  
- Al salón… además ya me preguntaste lo que querías saber ¿no? – dijo Satsuki aun de espaldas a Shaoran, aun estaba sonrojada e intentando mostrarse bien ya que no lo estaba, no supó como, pero logró tener un tono de voz bueno, que lograra engañar a Shaoran.  
  
- Así es – dijo Shaoran preocupado – Pero, ¿estas bien?  
  
- Sí, estoy bien – dijo Satsuki mientras el color de sus mejillas se volvia más intenso al escuchar las palabras de Shaoran. Luego, corriendo (mientras se tambaleaba un poco por el dolor de cabeza), comenzó a dirigirse hacía el salón, pero no corrió más que unos cuantos metros cuando su corrida fue detenida ya que había chocado con alguien - ¡¡Hay!!.. lo siento – dijo apenada  
  
- No te preocupes Satsuki – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa  
  
- ¡¡ah!!... Eriol… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Satsuki sorprendida  
  
- Pues, estaba caminando – dijo Eriol  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki extrañada, en el tono que Eriol había dicho esas palabras, se notaba que lo que había dicho no era cierto, le estaba mintiendo – En verdad… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo algo enfadada pero luego, como un rayo, y haciendo que quedara en un pequeño trance, una imágen le vino a la mente: La mujer de sus sueños, Satsuki, en una habitación a oscuras. La luz del pasillo que entraba por la puerta, iluminaba un poco la habitacion pero aún así, no lograba hacer notar la identidad del hombre con el que estaba hablando Satsuki, solo se notaba el reflejo que provocaban sus lentes al contactarse con la luz proveniente del pasillo.  
  
- En verdad… ¿Dónde estuviste? – dijo Satsuki algo enfadada  
  
- Ya te dije, estaba caminado – dijo el hombre algo cansado de las tantas veces que la chica le había preguntado lo mismo.  
  
- No me mientas……… ¿Estabas con esa chica verdad? – dijo Satsuki algo triste  
  
- ………………. Sí – dijo el hombre de los anteojos  
  
- Lo sabía – dijo Satsuki un poco más triste – Pues te felicito… Ojala seas feliz con ella – dijo antes de salir de la habitacion mientras el hombre con lentes la miraba con preocupación.  
  
- ¿Satsuki?... ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – decía Eriol mientras observaba a una callada Satsuki mientras sus ojos daban a conocer lo concentrada que estaba Satsuki con sus "pensamientos" - ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – decía Eriol intentando "despertar" a su amiga.  
  
- ¿eh?... ¿Qué… que pasó? – dijo Satsuki desconcertada  
  
- No lo sé… de un momento a otro parecía como si ya no estuvieras aquí – dijo Eriol algo preocupado - ¿Estas bien?  
  
- S-Sí – dijo Satsuki tocándose la cabeza, el dolor de cabeza se había vuelto más intenso – Me-Me voy al salón – dijo extrañada antes de dirigirse, corriendo, al su salón de clases.  
  
- Pronto lo entenderás…. Muy pronto – dijo Eriol mientras, con un semblante bastante misterioso miraba a Satsuki correr hacía el salón.  
  
El día tomo su curso. Las clases continuaron mientras Shaoran, cada vez se notaba más cansado y débil pero intentaba no demostrarlo.   
  
Por fin, para alivio de muchos, el timbre para salir de clases y dirigirse a sus hogares comenzó a escucharse por toda la preparatoria. Shaoran arregló rápidamente sus cosas, se despidió de su novia y de sus amigos, algo frío, y se dirigió a su casa mientras su novia se dirigía a la suya junto a Tomoyo y Satsuki. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir del edificio, al igual que él, para dirigirse a sus hogares.   
  
Él quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su departamento. El cansancio que tenía ya no lo estaba soportando, necesitaba descansar, tenía la tarde libre podía tomarse una larga y tranquilizadora siesta, además, no quería que Sakura lo viera de esa manera, así de cansado, no quería preocuparla. Sin darse cuenta llego al parque pingüino, sus pensamientos hacían que no tomara mucho en cuenta el camino que estaba tomando pero, en ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a una bella chica frente a él. Si que era bella. Su delicada y delgada figura daba a conocer los 18 años de la joven, su cabellera rojiza resaltaba la delicada y palida piel de la joven la cual, al mismo tiempo, resaltaba los bellos ojos rojos de la joven los cuales, en ese momento, transmitían mucha picaría y misterio, aunque tuviera ese bello vestido rojo con algunos detalles en verde, aun así, la bella figura de la joven se resaltaba. La chica comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacía un Shaoran bastante desconcertado, luego, rápidamente, separó la distancia que había entre ella y Shaoran, la distancia que había entre sus labios: lo había besado. Shaoran estaba bastante sorprendido, pero luego, esa sorpresa se volvió preocupación y tristeza al darse cuenta que su novia junto a Tomoyo y Satsuki pasaban alegremente por el mismo lugar donde él se encontraba.  
  
Al notar la escena, las tres chicas se sorprendieron y se entristecieron, especialmente Sakura. Lo que estaba viendo le estaba destrozando el corazón, sus ojos llorosos la delataban. ¡¡No podía!! ¡¡No podía ser Shaoran!!, pensaba bastante triste mientras luchaba para que las lágrimas no bajaran por sus delicadas mejillas. Su tierno y sensible Shaoran ahora era, ahora era, ¡¡UN MEJERIEGO!! ¿¡¡Por que se estaba besando con esa chica!!? ¿¡¡Que estaba haciendo!!? Pensaba.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!!! – dijo Sakura bastante triste al ver la escena.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!! – dijo Shaoran bastante preocupado - ya separado de esa chica - por la reacción que iba a tener la joven y por las consecuencia que iba a traer todo ese desastre.   
  
- ¿Quién es ella mi amor? – dijo la chica de cabellos rojizos mientras se apoyaba cuidadosamente en el pecho de Shaoran y miraba a Sakura con sus ojos y un semblante malévolo.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – dijeron Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Satsuki al mismo tiempo, bastante descorsetados y sorprendidos. ¿¡¡Que estaba diciendo aquella chica!!? Pensaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¿Qué quien es ella mi amor? ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Ya se!! Es la tipa con la cual te metes solo por que es linda pero no la quieres ¿verdad? – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente a Sakura para luego tomarla cuidadosamente por la barbilla. Sakura se alejó rápidamente de ella, aún luchando contra sus lágrimas para que estas no salieran de su escondite, de sus ojos.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? ¿¡¡Que dices!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido pero en sus ojos se notaba el odio que le estaba teniendo a esa chica por cada palabra que salía de la boca de esta.  
  
- Shaoran – dijo Sakura mirando al aludido mientras sus ojos brillaban cada vez más para luego dar a paso a un mar de lágrimas. No quería que Shaoran la viera así, tampoco quería seguir en ese lugar, por aquellas razones, salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían para poder llegar a su hogar, donde sentía que podía estar "protegida".  
  
- ¡¡¡SAKURA!!! – dijo Shaoran antes de que comenzara a correr intentando perseguir a Sakura pero su muñeca izquierda fue tomada por la mano de la chica de cabellos rojizos impidiendo que él saliera corriendo tras Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡¡SAKURA ESPERA!!! – gritó Tomoyo antes de ir tras su amiga mientras Satsuki observaba con su semblante bastante serio y enfadado a Shaoran. Se acerco a él.  
  
- Creí que la querías – dijo Satsuki antes de darle una fuerte cachetada a Shaoran logrando que el silencio que habia en el tranquilo parque se cortara y se lograra escuchar el fuerte golpe proveniente de Satsuki. Toda la atención de las personas que habían en el parque, se centraron en ellos, en el trío - ¡¡¡Eso te pasa por ser un tonto y un fresco!!! – gritó enfadada mientras Shaoran se tocaba su adolorida mejilla izquierda.   
  
- No haga eso Señorita Satsuki – dijo la chica mientras veía el estado en el que se encontraba su "novio" y haciendo que Satsuki le prestara completa atención. La miró detenidamente mientras la chica intentaba ayudar a Shaoran, pero este se reusaba bruscamente. Fue cuando recordó, cuando comprendió, cuando entendió que aquella chica era, era… ¡¡Era la chica de cabellos rojizos que había estado en sus sueños!! ¡¡No podía ser cierto!! ¿¡¡Que estaba pasando aquí!!?.  
  
- ¿eh?.. ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida haciendo que la chica la mirara a los ojos. Se miraron por unos segundos antes que la chica rompiera el silencio.  
  
- Veo que aún no me recuerda, Señorita Satsuki – dijo la chica haciendo que Satsuki y Shaoran se sorprendieran bastante y se extrañaran.  
  
- No se lo que quieres decir – dijo Satsuki algo asustada mientras miraba a la chica. Luego, recordó lo sucedido y su compostura volvió a ser la misma, desafiante y enfadada que tenía momentos antes, al igual que su semblante – Pero pronto nos volveremos a ver y no seré tan buena – dijo amenazando a la chica quien mostró una sonrisa ante la sorpresa de Satsuki  
  
- Eso ya lo sé muy bien – dijo la chica  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki pero no le tomó mucha importancia y corriendo se dirigió donde su amiga: a la casa de los Kinomoto.  
  
- ¡¡¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!!! ¿¡¡¡QUIEN ERES TU!!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado  
  
- Una persona que quiere que seas infeliz – dijo la chica con una sonrisa y un semblante malévolo pero luego, ante la sorpresa de Shaoran, desapareció.  
  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Shaoran extrañado pero al recordar a Sakura, no le tomó mucha importancia y con la mayor rápidez que le permitían sus atléticas piernas, se dirigió a la casa de Sakura. Cuando llegó a su destino, impaciente y bastante preocupado comenzó a tocar el timbre. Pocos segundos después, un enfadado Touya abrió la puerta  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE HACES AQUÍ MOCOSO!!!? – dijo Touya bastante enfadado  
  
- Vine a ver a Sakura así que déjame entrar – dijo Shaoran a la defensiva intentando entrar a la casa pero Touya lo detuvo.   
  
- No pienso – dijo Touya muy enfadado   
  
- ¡¡Déjame entrar Touya!! – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado mientras perdía la paciencia. ¡¡Necesitaba hablar con Sakura!! ¡¡Necesitaba explicarle lo sucedido!! ¿¡¡Es que acaso nadie lo entendía!!?  
  
- No puedo, Sakura fue la que me pidió que no te dejara entrar – dijo Touya en tono de triunfo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.  
  
- ¡¡Pero tengo que verla!! ¡¡Necesito explicarle lo que sucedió!! – dijo Shaoran perdiendo la pasciensia   
  
- ¿Para hacerla llorar de nuevo? No pienso dejarte pasar. Ahora puedo ver que yo tenía razón tu nunca vas a amar a Sakura.   
  
- ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! ¡¡Yo la amo!! – dijo Shaoran apunto de estallar de la ira. No iba a permitir que Touya dijera todas esas cosas ¿¡¡Que sabía Touya de lo que él sentía por Sakura!!? Pensaba.  
  
- Sí, claro – dijo Touya sin tomarle mucha importancia para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo, en las narices de Shaoran.  
  
- ¡¡Déjame entrar Touya!! – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado y triste antes de que se apoyara en la puerta. Se quedó un rato allí, esperando que alguien le abriera pero no fue así. Se levantó y luego se dirigió a su casa bastante triste. ¡¡Nadie comprendía lo que estaba pasando!! ¡¡Nadie quería escucharlo!! ¿¡¡Acaso no querían saber lo que en VERDAD pasó!!? Pensaba enfadado mientras se dirigía a su casa.  
  
- Shaoran la quiere, de eso estoy segura, entonces, aunque me duela, lo ayudaré – pensó Satsuki quien se encontraba en la cocina de la casa de Sakura y había escuchado toda la conversación mientras el vaso que tenía en su mano, lo llenaba hasta la mitad con el agua que salía por la llave. Luego, se dirigió hacía la habitación de su amiga donde Tomoyo y kero intentaban consolar a una Sakura destrozada quien se encontraba sentada en su cama, llorando. Las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la joven no cesaban.  
  
- Tranquila Sakura – le decían Tomoyo y kero intentando consolarla  
  
- Pero Shaoran…. Me engaño, me decía que me quería pero no era cierto – dijo Sakura mientras las lágrimas con las que ella luchaba, ganaban la batalla y bajaban por sus mejillas haciendo que el río de lágrimas se volviera una gran catarata – No me quiere, no me quiere – decía  
  
- Toma Sakura – dijo Satsuki mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y le pasaba el vaso con agua que tenía ella en sus manos.   
  
- Gracias Satsuki – dijo Sakura  
  
- Y tranquila, todo va a salir bien – dijo Satsuki con mucha seguridad mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la llorosa joven  
  
- Gracias – dijo Sakura intentando mostrar una sonrisa pero luego, su sonrisa fue borrada ya las lágrimas comenzaron a salir rápidamente por sus bellos ojos esmeraldas.  
  
- Todo va a estar bien para ti ya que yo voy a hablar con Shaoran, eso será bueno para ti, pero para mi no tanto – pensó Satsuki mientras miraba atentamente a Sakura  
  
Mientras Shaoran, llegaba a su casa. No se había dado cuenta de lo tanto que se demoró al llegar a su casa, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que, en ese momento, no le importaba absolutamente nada. Solo una cosa: Sakura. No podía creer lo que había pasado, ni siquiera conocía a esa chica, en todo eso, y más, pensaba mientras se dirigía a su casa:  
  
- Que bueno que regreso joven Shaoran – saludó Wei con una de sus características sonrisas  
  
- Hola Wei – dijo Shaoran bastante triste y cansado mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Al entrar, dejó su bolso en el suelo y, bastante cansado, se tiró sobre la cama mientras pensaba – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera conozco a esa chica ¿¡¡¡Por que!!!?..... Tal vez esa chica quiere arruinar mi relación con Sakura, bueno, sus palabras la delataron, pero ¿Por qué?...... No puedo creer esto, Sakura no me quiere ver ni en pintura, ¿Por qué? ¿¡¡Por que!!? – fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido  
  
Mientras, en una habitación a oscuras, dos peronas, una mujer y un hombre, vigilaban a Shaoran y a los demás gracias a un hechizó. La mujer, de cabellos rojizos, se veía muy contenta, estaba con una gran sonrisa. En su semblante se notaba el triunfo que había logrado, según ella ya que el hombre pensaba lo contrario:  
  
- Todo salió tal y como lo planeamos – dijo Darkgirl muy contenta  
  
- Te felicito Darkgirl – dijo Genai mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo  
  
- Aunque Niño de la noche y Night Jack hayan fracasado creó que esto nos llevará a la victoria – dijo Darkgirl con una gran sonrisa mientras saltaba por toda la habitación.  
  
- No te hagas muchas ilusiones – dijo Genai algo extrañado ante la reacción de Darkgirl mientras ella, borrando su sonrisa, detenía sus saltos.  
  
- ¿Por qué dice eso? – preguntó Darkgirl extrañada.  
  
- Recuerda que Clow vino para ayudarlos – dijo Genai mientras observaba la gran bola de cristal que había sobre la mesa que estaba junto a él y con la cual, vigilaban a Sakura y los demás.  
  
- Tiene razón, pero esta vez nosotros seremos los vencedores, especialmente usted – dijo Darkgirl haciendo que a Genai se le subieran los colores a sus mejillas, se había sonrojado – De eso estoy segura – dijo con toda seguridad mientras una bella pero malévola sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.  
  
El sol comenzó a ocultarse mientras las calles comenzaban a ser iluminadas. Por esa razón, Tomoyo y Satsuki se fueron de la casa de los Kinomotos para dirigirse cada una a la suya. Llevaban más o menos tres horas en la casa de su amiga, intentando consolarla, sin ningun resultado. Ya eran las 9:25 de la noche, tenían que irse a sus hogares, y con mucha tristeza, se fueron de la casa de su amiga por petición de ella:  
  
- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Sakura que todo iba a salir bien? – le preguntó Tomoyo a Satsuki mientras caminaban por las calles de la pequeña ciudad para dirigirse a sus hogares. Satsuki estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero, al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.  
  
- ¿ah?.. ¿Dijiste algo Tomoyo? – dijo Satsuki mirando a Tomoyo  
  
- Sí, te pregunte por que le dijiste eso a Sakura  
  
- ¿Qué le dije que? – dijo Satsuki confundida  
  
- Que todo iba a salir bien, además lo dijiste muy segura, ¿Por qué? – dijo Tomoyo impaciente y extrañada  
  
- Ya verás, solo espera – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa en sus labios pero en sus ojos, se notaba la tristeza que estaba sintiendo al recordar su plan – Bueno, nos vemos mañana – dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a prepararse para hacer su conjuro de tele transportación.  
  
- Sí, nos vemos – dijo Tomoyo extrañada antes de que Satsuki desapareciera - ¿Qué estará planeando Satsuki? – pensó intrigada pero ya no lo temó mucho en cuenta y se dirigió a su casa. Confiaba en Satsuki, sabía que iba a hacer lo correcto y que no iba a perjudicar a Sakura ni muchos menos a Shaoran.  
  
Mientras, en la casa de los Kinomotos, Fijitaka: un hombre alto, con unas cuantas arrugas pequeñas, pelo castaño, unos delicados lentes se encontraban en frente de sus bellos ojos castaños, una sonrisa amistosa y trnauilizadora mostraban sus bellos labios. Junto a Touya, habían terminado de preparar la cena y la mesa ya estaba lista. Touya se acercó a la escalera, y desde ese lugar gritó:  
  
- ¡¡¡MONSTRUO YA ESTA LISTA LA CENA!!! – gritó Touya esperando una respuesta proveniente de su hermana.  
  
- ¡¡¡NO QUIERO COMER!!! – dijo Sakura desde su habitación. Aunque intentara ocultarlo, en el tono de su voz aún se notaba la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.  
  
- Sakura – dijo Touya bastante preocupado  
  
- Será mejor que mañana no vaya a la escuela – dijo Fujitaka mientras se acercaba a su hijo. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, estaba muy preocupado por Sakura como para sonreír.  
  
- Tienes razón, esta muy triste – dijo Touya preocupado antes de apretar su mano formando un puño - ¡¡Ese mocoso!! – dijo enfadado mientras recordaba a Shaoran.  
  
- Tranquilo – dijo Fujitaka mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor – No vas a sacar nada matando a Li   
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Touya mientras relajaba su mano haciendo que el puño que había formado desapareciera.  
  
- ¿¡¡Por que!!? ¿Por qué? – dijo Sakura recostada en su cama mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas. Los recuerdos de esa tarde la ponían así - ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Ya se!! Es la tipa con la que te metes solo por que es bonita pero en verdad no la quieres ¿verdad? – recordó para luego pensar - ¿¡¡Por que!!? ¿En verdad Shaoran no me quiere?... Pero si fuera así ¿Por qué a estado conmigo todos estos años?.... Shaoran…. Sí sigo con él lo más seguro es que me engañe nuevamente… No quiero que eso pasé, no quiero sufrir de nuevo lo que estoy sufriendo ahora… Además, esa tipa me dijo que Shaoran solo estaba conmigo por que yo soy bonita… Tal vez, Shaoran en verdad no me quiera y si no me quiere eso quiere decir que va a seguir engañandome todo el tiempo que estemos juntos… Y yo, voy a seguir sufriendo… Eso no lo puedo y no lo voy a lograr soportar… Será mejor que yo………. Pero… ¡¡No quiero!! ¡¡Yo lo amo!! ¡¡No puedo hacer eso!! Pero si no lo hago no podré olvidarme de él, como él no me quiere…. Sí, tendré que hacerlo, si no lo hago no podré olvidarme de él – pensó decidida antes de levantarse de su cama, cambiarse de ropa y luego tirarse, nuevamente sobre su cama. Las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas. Pocos minutos después, se quedó profundamente dormida mientras una corta y pequeña lágrima bajaba desde sus bellos ojos esmeraldas.  
  
Por fin, el día había acabado y ahora el bello sol que se levantaba indicaba el comienzo de un nuevo día. En la casa de los Kinomotos, una contenta Sakura se preparaba para ir a la preparatoria para sorpresa de los otros miembros de la familia. Como iba atrasada, corría de un lado para el otro buscando sus cosas, arreglándose y hasta comiendo. Antes de que se fuera, su hermano y su papá intentaron evitar a que fuera, pero no lo consiguieron:  
  
- ¡¡Voy a llegar tarde!!... ¡¡Me voy!! ¡¡Nos vemos en la tarde!! – dijo Sakura mientras salía de su casa para dirigirse a la preparatoria. Camino a la preparatoria pensó – Mi papá y mi hermano no querían que viniera a la preparatoria ya que iba a ver a Shaoran y que iba a volver a llorar… Pero si no voy a la preparatoria… no podré dejarle claro a Shaoran que nuestra relación terminó – pensaba mientras corría por las calles intentando no llegar tarde a clases. Corrió un buen tiempo hasta que divisó a la distancia el gran edificio de la preparatoria y a los alumnos que entraban en ella. Para su suerte, había llegado a tiempo. Detuvó su corrida y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón de clases. Al llegar al salón, respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta - ¡¡¡Buenos Días!!! – saludó bastante contenta ante la sorpresa de Eriol, Tomoyo y Satsuki. Se acercó a su asiento y, sin mirar a Shaoran, se sentó en su lugar, como si nada pasara.  
  
Las clases comenzarón pero ya luego de un tiempo, el timbre de comienzo del receso se hacía escuchar por la preparatoria. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus aulas y se juntaron con sus amigos para charlar o jugar.   
  
Sakura, bastante seria se acercó a Shaoran, le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él así que dicidieron ir al patio para hablar tranquilos. Esto causó que Tomoyo y Eriol (quien ya sabía todo gracias a Tomoyo) comenzaran a pensar que tal vez Sakura le pediría una explicación a Shaoran, eso los alegraba un poco, no les gustaba ver así a la pareja. Satsuki no lo creyó y por eso, decidió ir a vigilar la situación.   
  
Al fin, Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban solos, según pensaban ellos ya que arriba de uno de los árboles que estaba cerca de ellos, se encontraba Satsuki vigilándolos. Nadie decía nada, estaban muy callados pero Sakura decía todo con su semblante serio y enfadado mientras que Shaoran estaba triste y un poco asustado. Shaoran rompió el incómodo silencio:  
  
- Mira, Sakura yo… Lo que pasó ayer fue que… - dijo Shaoran un poco nervioso  
  
- ¡¡No quiero explicaciones Shaoran!! – interrumpió Sakura bastante seria y enfadada – Sé muy bien lo que pasó ayer – dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos en señal de seriedad   
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? ¿¡¡Lo sabes!!? – dijo Shaoran contento y esperanzado ¡¡Sabía la verdad!! ¡¡Sabía lo que en verdad pasó el día anterior!! Pensaba contento.  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura fríamente un poco extrañada por la alegría del muchacho.  
  
- ¿Y que dices? ¿Me perdonas? – dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a Sakura.  
  
- ¿¡¡Estás loco!!? – dijo Sakura mientras levantaba sus cejas bastante extrañada por la actitud de Shaoran.  
  
- Pero tú dijiste que sabías lo que paso ayer – dijo Shaoran confundido  
  
- Sí, se muy bien que me estabas engañando y burlándote de mí – dijo Sakura bastante seria mientras con una mirada fulminante miró a Shaoran.  
  
- Pero Sakura, eso no es cierto – intentó explicar Shaoran sin tomarle mucha importancia la mirada fulmianante que le había lanzado Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡No me vengas con tus cosas Shaoran!! – dijo Sakura perdiendo la paciencia - ¡¡Solo voy a decirte una cosa!!  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Shaoran un poco asustado ante la reacción de la joven.   
  
- ¡¡Terminamos!! – dijo Sakura bastante segura, seria e impaciente. Solo quería que esto se acabara para dejar de sufrir.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – dijeron Shaoran y Satsuki al mismo tiempo, bastante sorprendidos.  
  
- Lo que escuchaste – dijo Sakura fríamente y ya con lo último de paciencia que le quedaba – Hasta aquí llegó nuestra relación… Además, eso estaba claro ¿o no?  
  
- Pero… ¿Por qué? – dijo Shaoran bastante triste y extrañado   
  
- ¿¡¡Como que por que!!?... Si no lo hago de seguro seguirás jugando conmigo y no podré olvidarme de ti – dijo Sakura mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no bajaran por sus mejillas. Shaoran no decía nada, por eso, Sakura se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse al salón pero se detuvó – Una cosa Shaoran – dijo intentando ocultar su llanto.  
  
- Dime – dijo Shaoran bastante triste y sorprendido.  
  
- No puedo creer que hayas jugado conmigo. Yo te amo Shaoran, jugaste con mis sentimientos y eso no se hace – dijo Sakura mirando fijamente a Shaoran mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas.  
  
- Pero Sakura, déjame explicarte – dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡Ya te dije que no quiero explicaciones!! – dijo Sakura alejándose de Shaoran – Hasta aquí llegamos Li – dijo seria pero aún con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos esmeralda que mostraban la tristeza que estaba sintiendo. Luego, corriendo, se fue hacía el salón.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡QUEE!!!?? ¿¡¡LI!!? No puede ser. Si que le dolió todo eso, será mejor que haga algo pronto. Aún falta para que toque la campana…….. ¡¡Ya sé!! Veré lo que en verdad pasó con mi carta del pasado – pensó Satsuki mientras de un gran salto, bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba para luego esconderse entre los arbustos. Ya escondida y asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca, sacó su pulsera mientras su símbolo mágico se posaba bajo sus pies - ¡¡¡LIBERATE!!! – dijo para que luego, su pulsera comenzara a brillar y así dar paso a su báculo de rayo. Sacó una carta de su bolsillo y luego la tiró al aire - ¡¡Carta muéstrame lo que en verdad sucedió ayer!! ¡¡PASADO!! – dijo antes de que una gran cantidad de humo de color comenzara a elevarse para luego juntarse rápidamente formando un remolino. En el centro del remolino, se podía ver varias figuras formadas por el humo. Se podía ver a Shaoran caminando por el parque pingüino mientras una chica de cabello rojizo caminaba cerca de Shaoran. Luego, Shaoran la mira un momento y rápidamente la chica se lanza sobre Shaoran para luego besarlo en los labios ante la sorpresa este. En ese momento llegan Sakura, Tomoyo y Satsuki. Satsuki detuvo el hechizo mientras la carta volvía a sus manos – Conque eso pasó en verdad, será mejor que arregle todo esto – dijo mientras miraba la carta. El silencio que había cerca de ella fue cortado por el sonido que provocaba el timbre que indicaba la iniciación de las clases – Maldición – dijo y, algo decepcionada y enfadada, se dirigió a su salón para que comenzaran las clases.  
  
Las clases continuaron su curso. Cada minuto que pasaba, Shaoran se veía cada vez más triste, al igual que Sakura pero ella intentaba ocultarlo. Mientras Satsuki, quien ya sabía lo que en verdad ocurrió el día anterior, intentaba hablar con Shaoran pero, cada vez que iba a hablar con él, este se iba del lugar, no podía hablar con él por eso decidió obligarlo a hablar cuando salieran de clases, con ayuda de su magia este no se escaparía. Además, obligó a Sakura y a Shaoran ir al entrenamiento que habría esa misma noche. Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban bastante preocupados. Sakura les contó todo y ellos sabían que, aunque se mostrara fría ante Shaoran, estaba triste y bastante.   
  
Al fin, el timbre del término de las clases se escuchaba por la preparatoria. Sakura se arregló rápidamente y, corriendo salió de la preparatoria, sola, no quería seguir viendo a Shaoran ni un minuto más, la ponía triste. Mientras Shaoran, se arregló rápidamente, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa, a descansar y a pensar, lo necesitaba. Pero mientras salía del edificio, un gritó conocido para él, detuvo su caminata:  
  
- ¡¡¡ESPERA CHIMPANCÉ!!! – gritaron haciendo que Shaoran girara en sí mismo, algo enfadado, mientras miraba como una sonriente Satsuki corría hacia él.   
  
- ¿Que quieres Satsuki? – dijo Shaoran algo cansado de los insultos de su amiga. Aunque la intentó esquivar todo el día, aún podía escuchar los insultos en sus pensamientos. ¡¡Era insoportable!! Pensaba. Un fuerte sonido y un gran dolor hicieron que sus pensamientos fueran cortados: Satsuki le había dado una gran cachetada en su mejilla derecha.   
  
- No tuve tiempo para decírtelo antes así que te lo digo ahora – dijo Satsuki antes de tomar por su boca, mucho aire - ¿¡¡¡¡¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESO A SAKURA!!!!!? ¿¡¡¡ESTAS DEMENTE O QUE!!!? ¡¡¡¡CREI QUE LA QUERIAS!!!! – gritó enfadada  
  
- ¡¡¡Y LA QUIERO!!!! – interrumpió Shaoran enfadado. Se calmó rápidamente y recordando dijo - Pero fue la tipa la que se me lanzó, no tuve tiempo de detenerla – dijo triste y pensativo  
  
- Ya lo sabía, solo quería que lo dijeras – dijo Satsuki con una gran sonrisa ante el asombro de Shaoran  
  
- ¿¡¡QUE!!? ¿¡¡Y como lo sabes!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido. Esta actitud de Satsuki, siempre sabiendo todo. ¿¡¡Cómo lo hacía!!? ¿¡¡Cuál era el truco!!? Desde pequeños que ella sabía todo antes que él.  
  
- Con la carta del pasado, tonto – dijo Satsuki con tono de burla, sacando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos y de su asombro.  
  
- Ya veo   
  
- Pero dime – dijo Satsuki seria pero con un toque de inocencia y de ternura - ¿La quieres de verdad?  
  
- Yo quiero a Sakura más que a nadie en este mundo – dijo Shaoran triste mientras recordaba lo ocurrido esa tarde – No puedo creer que haya terminado conmigo  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa de triunfo antes de que comenzara a sacar algo de su bolso – Toma – dijo mientras le entregaba una gran cantidad de papeles a Shaoran  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Shaoran confundido y extrañado  
  
- Son los últimos papeles para que tú te vengas a vivir acá, tu mamá me dijo que por favor te los pasara cuando llegara aquí – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Y ahora me los pasas? – dijo Shaoran levantando sus cejas extrañado  
  
- ¡¡Se me olvido!!... ayer los encontré y me acordé que tenía que entregártelos – dijo Satsuki tratando de defenderse mientras pensaba – Eso es mentira… No se los entregaste por que no querías que se quedara aquí en Japón ya que te daba tristeza… Pero ya se los entregaste… ya no hay vuelta atrás – pensaba mientras mostraba una sonrisa algo forzada  
  
- Ya veo… Pero, de todas formas, ya no los necesito – dijo Shaoran bastante triste mientras le devolvía los papeles a Satsuki – Sakura no me quiere ver… No quiere saber nada de mí  
  
- Estoy segura… De que te servirán… tómalos – dijo Satsuki con una pequeña sonrisa que expresaba gran seguridad y comprensión. Mientras decía esto, con las manos, rechazaba los papeles que Shaoran le entregaba.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Shaoran confundido aún con los papeles en las manos  
  
- Ya lo veras… Bueno nos vemos – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa mientras se iba del lugar corriendo, de espaldas de Shaoran. Pero luego, detuvo su corrida y miró a un Shaoran confundido – Recuerda, hoy hay entrenamiento ¡¡¡No faltes!!! Y no lo olvides, los papeles te servirán, estoy segura – dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de un confundido Shaoran  
  
- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? – dijo Shaoran confundido y sin entender el comportamiento y las palabras de su amiga.  
  
Mientras, una triste y pensativa Sakura caminaba sola por el parque pingüino mientras recordaba grandes momentos de su vida. Luego detuvo su caminata para sentarse en los columpios que habían cerca de ella. Los columpios, como olvidarlo, pensaba. Fui en ese mismo lugar donde Shaoran la consoló después de decirle sus sentimientos a Yukito. En ese parque fue donde Shaoran, después de su vuelta de Hong Kong luego de tres tristes años, le pidió ser su novia. Fue en ese parque donde Shaoran le dio su primer, dulce y tierno beso, un beso lleno de amor y de ternura. Fue en ese parque en el que tuvieron su primera cita, todo organizado por su amiga Tomoyo. Y fue, en ese parque donde, tristemente, vió a Shaoran serle infiel. Fue en ese parque donde vio a Shaoran besarse con esa chica. Esos tristes recuerdos, ahora eran parte del pasado, pensaba mientras intentaba luchar contra las lágrimas para que no bajaran por sus mejillas. La vencieron. Sin quererlo, las lágrimas bajaron haciendo que un pequeño río de lágrimas se formara en sus delicadas mejillas.  
  
Una chica, de la nada, apareció cerca del parque. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por el parque pingüino mientras su larga y bella cabellera castaña era llevada por el viento. Le gustaba ese parque, no sabía muy bien por que si hasta le traía malos recuerdos, pero le gustaba, lo encontraba bello. Comenzó a mirar con sus bellos ojos azules el parque, hasta que su vista fue interrumpida por unas lágrimas. Una chica, conocida para ella lloraba desconsoladamente. La chica de ojos esmeralda, se encontraba sentada en los columpios. Satsuki, miró a la chica, algo extrañada mientras decía:   
  
- ¿Sakura? – dijo Satsuki antes de reconocerla. Sí, era ella. Corriendo, se dirigió hacía ella para luego arrodillarse frente a Sakura – Sakura – dijo triste haciendo que la recién nombrada se asombrara y la mirara fijamente a los ojos  
  
- Ho-Hola Satsuki – dijo Sakura algo sorprendida mientras se secaba las lágrimas para luego mostrar una falsa y forzada sonrisa   
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Satsuki preocupada, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.  
  
- Na-Nada Satsuki, estoy bien – dijo Sakura ampliando su forzada sonrisa  
  
- Mentirosa – dijo Satsuki bastante seria y desconfiada – Estabas llorando por Shaoran ¿cierto? – dijo mientras se sentaba en el columpio que se encontraba junto al de su amiga  
  
- ¡¡ah!!.... ¿Cómo supiste? – dijo Sakura triste al recordar y sorprendida ante lo dicho por Satsuki  
  
- Sé muy bien cuando un llanto es por amor – dijo Satsuki con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica y bastante pensativa. Luego miró a su amiga y se sorprendió. Por las mejillas de sus amigas bajaba una gran cantidad de amargas lágrimas. No quiso tomarle importancia a esas lágrimas, por eso, mirando al cielo dijo – Dime una cosa, Sakura  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sakura mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas pero, aún así, volvieron a bajar  
  
- ¿Quieres a Shaoran? – dijo Satsuki mirando a Sakura quien se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿Acaso no era obvio? Pensó Sakura  
  
- ¿eh?.... Bueno, yo….. Sí, si lo quiero – dijo Sakura bastante triste al recordar a ese ser nombrado mientras más lágrimas bajaban desde sus ojos esmeraldas.  
  
- Entonces, ¿por qué terminaste con él? – dijo Satsuki inocentemente aún mirando a Sakura quien se secó las lágrimas para poder hablar.  
  
- Por que si seguía con él de seguro seguiría engañándome y jugando con mis sentimientos – dijo Sakura bastante triste mientras recordaba la escena del día anterior  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Satsuki un tanto triste y preocupada por el estado de su amiga. Otra vez, con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, miró al cielo – Pero te digo, que eso no es verdad, el nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de las demás personas, menos con los tuyos – dijo bastante melancólica antes de volver a mirar a Sakura  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? Ya ves lo que él me hizo… De seguro que lo que dijo esa tipa es verdad – dijo Sakura mientras las lágrimas volvían a bajar por sus mejillas  
  
- Shao…… Digo, el chimpancé ni siquiera conoce a esa tipa – dijo Satsuki un tanto seria – además él te quiere más que a nadie en el mundo, se le nota y mucho  
  
- Eso es mentira – dijo Sakura mientras el río de lágrimas se volvía una catarata que bajaba por sus mejillas  
  
- Es verdad, el mismo me lo dijo – dijo Satsuki intentando convencer a su amiga  
  
- Mentira – dijo Sakura esquivando la mirada de Satsuki  
  
- Pues velo por ti misma – dijo Satsuki mientras se levantaba del columpio un tanto enfadada por lo necia que era Sakura.   
  
- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Sakura aún con las lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras observaba como su amiga miraba por todos lados para estar segura de que estaban solas.  
  
- Ahora verás – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su pulsera y su símbolo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies - ¡¡¡LIBERATE!!! – dijo antes de que su pulsera comenzara a brillar para que luego de que el brillo se fuera desvaneciendo y en sus manos apareciera su báculo de rayo. Luego, de su bolsillo, sacó una carta para luego lanzarla a los aires - ¡¡Carta muéstrame lo que me dijo Shaoran!! ¡¡PASADO!! – dijo mientras una gran cantidad de humo de color aparecía desde la carta, luego se juntó rápidamente formando un pequeño remolino. En el centro de este se veían dos figuras formadas por el humo, dos personas hablando en la calle. Dos personas conocidas, una era Satsuki y la otra era Shaoran:  
  
- ¿La quieres de verdad? – le preguntó Satsuki a Shaoran  
  
- Yo quiero a Sakura más que a nadie en el mundo – dijo Shaoran bastante triste antes de que Satsuki parara el conjuro para que asiera, el humo se desvaneciera formando la carta para que luego esta se dirigiera a su mano izquierda, a la mano donde no tenía su báculo mágico.  
  
- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Satsuki un tanto enfadada – El te quiere más que a nadie en este mundo ¿Por qué no mejor lo perdonas?  
  
- ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! ¡¡Eso es mentira!! ¡¡ES UNA MENTIRA!! – dijo Sakura bastante confundida mientras una gran cantidad de amargas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras ella se tapaba los oídos intentando no oír. ¿Y por que no? El día anterior vio como su ex-novio besaba a otra mujer, y ahora esta escuchando como es que su ex-novio dice que la ama. Se sentía muy confundida, no quería creer todo lo que Satsuki le decía, no quería arrepentirse  
  
- Sakura, el no quiere dañarte, hasta él esta consiguiendo vivir aquí, en Japón, va a dejar todo, y lo repito TODO ¿por quien? ¡¡POR TI!! – dijo Satsuki bastante enfadada ante la necedad de su amiga mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella. Nunca había tenido mucha paciencia y esto si que la ponía histérica. Odiaba cuando las personas no creían algo que se les decía, odiaba la necedad, aunque ella tenía un poco de eso.   
  
- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! ¡¡Él me mintió, el no me quiere!! ¡¡SE BESO CON OTRA!! – dijo Sakura mientras sus lágrimas se volvían más grandes.  
  
- ¡¡Sakura!! ¿¡¡Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir!!? – dijo Satsuki enfadada mientras acercaba su para la de su amiga quedando solo a unos cuantos centímetros para que Sakura la escuchara bien - ¡¡¡El no la conoce!!!! ¡¡¡¡El solo te quiere a ti!!!!   
  
- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No es cierto!! – dijo Sakura mientras más lágrimas bajaban desde sus ojos y se tapaba los oídos intentando no escuchar.  
  
- ¡¡ES CIERTO SAKURA!! – dijo Satsuki histérica mientras se levantaba enfadada del suelo. Ya no lo soportaba. Aunque fuera malo pensarlo, la necedad de su amiga era desesperante. ¿Por qué no le creía? Ella era su amiga, debería tener confianza en ella, ¿Cómo no le va a creer?  
  
- Si fuera así, ¿¡¡Entonces por que se beso con otra!!? – dijo Sakura intentando defenderse e intentando creer que ella tenía razón. La confusión que se estaba formando en su interior era muy grande. No quería esa confusión. Por eso, quería decir y pensar cosas que le dijeran que tomó la decisión correcta al terminar con Shaoran. Mientras, miraba a Satsuki fijamente.   
  
- ¡¡¡Ella se le lanzó!!! ¡¡¡Ella se lazó encima de Shaoran y fingió ser su novia!!! – dijo Satsuki apunto de estallar de la histeria   
  
- ¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!!! – dijo Sakura mientras más lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos y nuevamente tapaba sus oídos. ¡¡No!! Otro de los argumentos de Satsuki ¡¡Otra de las palabras que la hacían confundirse!! ¿¡¡Que otra cosa podía ser peor!!?  
  
- ¡¡¡MIRALO TÚ MISMA!!! – dijo Satsuki bastante histérica mientras tomaba su báculo y sacaba la carta de su bolsillo para luego tirarla a los aires - ¡¡¡Carta muéstrame lo sucedido ayer!!! ¡¡¡PASADO!!! – dijo Satsuki nuevamente, el humo de varios colores aparecía desde la carta para luego formar un pequeño remolino. En el centro de ente remolino, se podía ver fácilmente figuras formadas por el humo, figuras conocidas. Se podía ver a Shaoran caminando por el parque pingüino mientras una chica, ya conocida, caminaba cerca de él. Shaoran miró a la chica por unos momentos hasta que, ante el asombro de él, la chica rápidamente cortó la distancia que había entre sus labios: lo había besado. En ese momento, tres figuras aparecieron: Sakura, Satsuki y Tomoyo. Luego, el humo comenzó a desvanecerse mientras formaba una carta la que luego se dirigió a la mano de Satsuki – Hay está… ¿Ves? ¡¡Eso fue lo que en verdad pasó!! – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto esperanzada ya que creía que por fin su amiga iba a tomar razón, pero al notar como las lágrimas volvían a invadir los ojos de Sakura y como ella tapaba sus oídos, su sonrisa se borró, al igual que sus esperanzas.  
  
- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡ME NIEGO A CREER ESTO!!! ¡¡¡De seguro eso tú lo inventaste!!! – dijo Sakura llorando mientras miraba fijamente a Satsuki ¡¡Esto si que no podía empeorar!! ¡¡Le había mostrado lo que pasó con la carta del pasado!! ¿¡¡Acaso ya no se podía sentir más confundida!!?  
  
- ¡¡Escucha por última vez Kinomoto que ya me estoy hartando de esto!! – dijo Satsuki perdiendo la paciencia mientras miraba a Sakura con una mirada fulminante. En su tono de voz, se escuchaba la amenaza- ¡¡¡Shaoran te quiere A TI!!! ¡¡¡Esa tipa se LANZÓ a Shaoran!!! ¡¡¡Shaoran piensa dejar TODO por TI!!!! ¡¡¡Ahora piénsalo bien!!! – dijo bastante enfadada antes de que girara en si misma algo cansada de la situación - ¿¡¡Si él a estado todos estos años contigo por que será!!?  
  
- Por que es un fresco – dijo Sakura sin mirar a Satsuki aún con las amargas lágrimas en sus ojos  
  
- ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡No, él a estado todos estos años contigo porque TE QUIERE!!! - dijo Satsuki bastante enfadada mientras se arrodillaba frente a su amiga, pero está aún no la miraba - ¡¡Solo te digo que si vas a dejar a Shaoran para siempre piénsalo bien!! ¿¡¡¡Escuchaste!!!? – dijo enfadada   
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura bastante triste mientras luchaba con las lágrimas para que estas no siguieran corriendo por sus mejillas  
  
- Bueno, me voy – dijo Satsuki un tanto enfadada y mirando fijamente a su amiga mientras se levantaba del suelo - ¡¡¡Piénsalo bien!!! – fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer  
  
- Shaoran – dijo Sakura mientras era vencida por las lágrimas y estas comenzaban a salir de su escondite, comenzaban a salir de sus ojos esmeraldas.  
  
Mientras, un triste y cansado chico de ojos marrones, se encontraba en su habitación, tirado en su cama mientras rodaba en ella. Estaba pensando. El día que había tenido hoy no había sido nada bueno. Su novia, la persona que más quería había terminado la relación que tenía con él, con Shaoran Li ¡¡Justo cuando pensaba proponerle matrimonio!! ¿¡¡No podía ser peor!!? Con solo recordar eso se entristecía:  
  
- ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué? – pensaba Shaoran con mucha tristeza - ¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada ¿¡¡Por que!!?....... Hoy hay entrenamiento con Satsuki, creó que es mejor que no vaya… Pero ella me dijo que tenía que ir, y si no voy de seguro me mata mañana… Creo que sería una buena oportunidad para decirle a Sakura lo que en verdad pasó…… ¡¡¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!!! ¡¡¡ELLA NO ME QUIERE VER!!! ¡¡¡ELLA NO QUIERE SABER NADA DE MÍ!! ¡¡¡POR ALGO TERMINO CONMIGO!!! ¡¡¡SI, SAKURA TERMINÓ CONMIGO!!! ¡¡¡METETE ESO EN LA CABEZA!!! ¡¡¡YA NO ME QUIERE VER POR ESA TONTERA!!! ¡¡¡¡ESA ESTUPIDEZ!!!... ¡¡¡POR ALGO QUE YO NO EVITE!!!.......... ¿¡¡Por que!!? ¿¡¡¡POR QUE!!!?...... ¡¡Justo cuando estábamos a un paso de estar juntos!! ¡¡Solo aun paso de casarnos!!... ¿¡¡POR QUE!!?....... Si Sakura me dejara hablar con ella, le diría lo que en verdad pasó… Pero no ¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡NO ME QUIERE VER!!!........ Sakura…… Te amo…… ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¿¡¡Por que!!? Si fuera por mí nunca habría besado a esa tipa – pensó antes de sentarse en su cama bastante cansado de tantos pensamientos en su cabeza. Miró hacía el escritorio que se encontraba junto a la cama. Fue cuando miró los papeles que le había entregado Satsuki cuando salieron de la preparatoria – Esos papeles te servirán, estoy segura – recordó mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba los papeles que había sobre la mesa - ¿Qué habrá querido decir Satsuki con eso?... Estos papeles son para que pueda vivir aquí en Japón el resto de mi vida…… Sakura no me quiere ver así que no tengo razón de estar aquí… ¿Por qué dijo eso?... Satsuki si que es extraña……… Sakura – pensó Shaoran bastante triste mientras observaba una pequeña foto que había de Sakura sobre el escritorio.  
  
Mientras, Sakura llegaba a su casa, bastante triste. Subió rápidamente a su cuarto, tiró sus cosas al suelo y llorando se tiró sobre la cama que había en la habitación. Ella al entrar, Kerberous, en su forma falsa, se acercó a ella, volando. En su rostro se notaba la preocupación que sentía al ver a su ama de esa forma:  
  
- ¿Estas bien Sakurita? – dijo kero mientras se acercaba a ella. Él sabía por que su ama estaba de esa forma, o mejor dicho, por quien. ¡¡Ese mocoso!! ¿¡¡Cómo se atrevió hacer llorar a su ama!!? No sabía lo que había sucedido, cada vez que le preguntaba a Sakura ella intentaba evadir el tema. Solo sabía que lloraba por él, por Shaoran - ¡¡Ya olvídate de ese mocoso!! ¡¡No vale la pena llorar por él!! – dijo mientras sus pequeñas manos las juntaba con furia, formando puños pero en su rostro, en sus ojos, se notaba la preocupación  
  
- Kero, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – dijo Sakura sin mirar al guardián  
  
- Claro Sakurita… ¡¡Pídeme lo que sea!! – dijo kero con una sonrisa   
  
- ¿Puedes salir?... Quiero estar sola un momento – dijo Sakura aún llorando antes de esconder su rostro entre la almohada   
  
- ¿¡¡ah!!? – dijo kero sorprendido ante tal petición - Está bien – dijo bastante triste y preocupado antes de que saliera de la habitación – Pobre Sakura…. ¡¡¡Ese mocoso se las verá conmigo en el entrenamiento!!! – pensó kero enfadado mientras volaba por el pasillo  
  
- Shaoran – decía Sakura aún con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras recordaba - ¡¡Shaoran te QUIERE A TÍ!! ¡¡¡Esa tipa se LANZO a Shaoran!!!! ¡¡¡¡Shaoran piensa dejar TODO por TI!!! ¡¡¡Ahora píensalo bien!!! ¿¡¡¡Si él a estado todos estos años contigo por que será!!!?.... Por que es un fresco…. ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡No, él a estado todos estos años contigo por que TE QUIERE!!!...... ¿La quieres de verdad?...... Yo quiero a Sakura más que a nadie en el mundo – recordó   
  
mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos para luego pensar – Shaoran… ¿de verdad me quieres?, yo te quiero pero no sé si que es lo que sientes por mí…. Tal vez Satsuki tiene razón….. Tal vez lo que me mostró si sea cierto…. Te extraño Shaoran……………………. Hoy hay entrenamiento con Satsuki, quizás no deba ir, como Shaoran va a estar hay…. Pero Satsuki dijo que nadie podía faltar, será mejor que vaya si no Satsuki se molestara…. Pero Shaoran… ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! ¡¡¡Kero tiene razón!!! ¡¡¡No vale la pena llorar por una persona que no te ama!!!...... Sí, dejare de llorar – pensó Sakura mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se sentaba sobre la cama – Tengo que enfrentar a Shaoran y eso es lo que haré, no lloraré por él, si él quiere estar con otra que lo este – pensó enfadada mientras se levantaba de la cama para luego salir de la habitación.  
  
Bajó las escaleras para luego llegar a la cocina. Dentro de ella se encontraba su hermano preparando la cena. Este se sorprendió. Había escuchado a su hermana llegar de clases y subir rápidamente a su habitación, sabía que había ido a llorar pero, no creyó que bajaría tan pronto. Estaba preocupado, sabía que su hermana intentaba verse bien aunque en verdad no lo estuviera. Siempre había sido así, así de sensible y preocupada por los demás.  
  
- Hola monstruo – dijo Touya al ver a Sakura – Veo que ya estas mejor  
  
- ¡¡¡¡No me digas monstruo hermano!!!! – dijo Sakura intentando notarse alegre pero sus ojos indicaban lo contrario. Aún estaban rojos por todas las lágrimas que habían bajado de ellas. Aún se notaba la tristeza que sentía, no solo se notaba en sus ojos, sino también en su tono de voz.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Touya bastante serio mientras cruzaba sus brazos.  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Sakura un tanto sorprendida  
  
- ¿Qué que pasó?... Algo debió haberte hecho ese mocoso para que te pusieras así… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Touya nuevamente, más serio que antes. Al igual que kero, este no sabía por que estaba llorando su hermana, solo sabía que era por el mocoso como lo llamaba él, solo sabía que era por Shaoran  
  
- Es que…….. Lo que pasó fue que…….. – dijo Sakura mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior e intentaba luchas contra las lágrimas pero estas la vencieron nuevamente para que luego bajaran por sus mejillas – Hay hermano – dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos para que su hermano no la viera  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese mocoso Sakura? – dijo Touya mientras la abrazaba para luego llevarla a la sala que estaba junto a la cocina.  
  
- No quiero recordarlo hermano – dijo Sakura mientras se secaba las lágrimas pero estas volvieron a bajar por sus mejillas. Luego, junto a su hermano, se sentó en el sillón azul que había en la habitación  
  
- Vamos Sakura dímelo, si me lo dices te sentirás mejor – dijo Touya bastante triste por el estado de Sakura e intentando consolar a su hermana mientras pensaba – Y así tendré una excusa para matar a ese mocoso   
  
- Esta bien – dijo Sakura mientras se secaba las lágrimas – Yo ayer vi.… vi – dijo mientras las lágrimas bajaban desde sus ojos  
  
- Dime Sakura – insistió Touya  
  
- Vi a Shaoran……. Lo vi…. Lo vi besándose con otra chica – dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz por culpa de las lágrimas que no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas, pero aún así Touya y Kero, quien estaba escondido para escuchar la conversación, la escucharon  
  
- ¿¡¡QUE!!? – dijeron Touya y Kero bastante enfadados y sorprendidos  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡CÓMO TE HIZO ESO EL MOCOSO!!!?? – dijo Kero bastante enfadado pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido mientras, se acercaba a los hermanos, volando.  
  
- Y no es solo eso – dijo Sakura mientras, nuevamente, se secaba las lágrimas  
  
- ¿Qué más te hizo ese odioso mocoso? – preguntó kero sorprendido  
  
- La chica con la que se estaba besando Shaoran me dijo que el solo estaba conmigo por que era bonita – dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!?? – dijeron Kero y Touya  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ESE MOCOSO SE LAS VERA CONMIGO!!!! – dijo Touya muy enfadado mientras cerraba su puño con mucha ira.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Y CONMIGO TAMBIEN!!!! ¡¡¡¡LO VOY A MATAR EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO!!!! – dijo kero también cerrando sus puños  
  
- No tienen por que hacer eso – dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas  
  
- ¿¡¡¡CÓMO DICES ESO SAKURITA!!!? – dijo kero bastante enfadado y ofendido - ¡¡¡Tiene que pagar lo que te hizo!!!   
  
- Yo… yo termine con Shaoran hoy en la mañana – dijo Sakura mientras luchaba con las lágrimas para que no bajaran por sus mejillas  
  
- ¡¡Eso es algo que debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo!! – dijo Touya  
  
- Yo lo amo hermano – dijo Sakura mientras lloraba nuevamente  
  
- Sakura – dijo Touya bastante triste y preocupado mientras volvía a abrazar a Sakura – Será mejor que no vayas al entrenamiento, si vas te va ver con ese mocoso – dijo preocupado mientras se separaba de su hermana  
  
- No – dijo Sakura aún llorando – Tengo que enfrentarlo, además ya termine con él, no importa lo que haga, no lo perdonaré – dijo Sakura mientras se secaba las lágrimas  
  
- Sakura – dijeron Touya y kero preocupados  
  
- Bueno, ya es hora voy a prepararme – dijo Sakura antes de levantarse para luego dirigirse a su habitación con un kero bastante preocupado por detrás.  
  
- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces Sakura? – preguntó kero ya en la habitación mientras, sentado en el escritorio veía como su ama se preparaba  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura bastante segura – Él jugó con mis sentimientos, no dejaré que lo haga de nuevo  
  
- Sakura – dijo kero preocupado  
  
- No te preocupes kero – dijo Sakura mientras mostraba una sonrisa bastante forzada – Estoy bien, no te preocupes  
  
- No lo estas – dijo kero bastante serio  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Sakura sorprendida  
  
- Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, tu quieres a ese mocoso y mucho – dijo kero mirándola fijamente  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Sakura más sorprendida aún ante lo dicho por el pequeño guardián  
  
- ¿Por qué no mejor no vas al entrenamiento? – dijo kero preocupado  
  
- Tengo que ir – dijo Sakura, se mostraba bastante segura y seria al mismo tiempo pero en sus ojos, se notaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo al recordar todo lo ocurrido – Si no voy de seguro Shaoran pensara que lo único que quiero es estar con él y todo lo que paso me duele mucho... De seguro tratara de estar de nuevo conmigo para engañarme otra vez... Y yo, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por culpa de él  
  
- Eso puede ser cierto – dijo kero bastante pensativo y serio. Miró a su ama para luego notar las lágrimas que se posaban en los ojos de ella. Rápidamente dijo – Pero al mismo tiempo pude ser mentira... puede ser una imaginación   
  
tuya – dijo preocupado mientras se dirigía a ella. No le gustaba para nada ese "mocoso", pero, tampoco le gustaba ver a su ama tan dolida. No solo era su ama, sino también su amiga. Lo que le hizo Shaoran no tiene perdón, pero si su ama era feliz junto a él, tendría que hacer algo, no quería ver a su ama así. Además, aunque le costara reconocerlo, Shao... El "mocoso" nunca sería capaz de hacer sufrir a Sakura.   
  
- No – dijo Sakura mientras se secaba las lágrimas – Estoy segura de todo esto kero... Shaoran me engaño... Si lo hizo una vez... No dudara en hacerlo de nuevo  
  
- Pero... Sakura – dijo kero preocupado  
  
- No sigas kero – interrumpió Sakura un tanto enfadada pero bastante triste - Mi decisión ya esta tomada... Iré al entrenamiento y le mostraré a Shaoran que no voy a dejar que me haga sufrir nuevamente  
  
- Sakura – dijo kero casi en susurro, se notaba bastante preocupado por la chica.   
  
- Bueno kero, vamos – dijo Sakura mientras tomaba sus cosas, ya lista.  
  
- Está bien – dijo kero antes de suspirar resignado para luego entrar en el bolso de su ama. Ya no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era apoyarla y cuidarla del "mocoso".  
  
Mientras, en una habitación oscura, dos personas se encontraban hablando. Una de ellas, una mujer, se encontraba bastante enfadada mientras que el otro ser, un hombre, se encontraba bastante tranquilo mientras observaba a la mujer un tanto sorprendido y confundido:  
  
- ¡¡Esa imbécil!! ¡¡Nos esta arruinando todos nuestros planes!! – dijo Darkgirl bastante enfadada mientras conque con su puño, golpeaba la mesa que se encontraba frente a ella.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que dijiste!!? – dijo Genai bastante enfadado mientras se acercaba a ella  
  
- Lo siento mucho maestro – dijo Darkgirl un poco asustada  
  
- No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia ¿¡¡escuchaste!!? – dijo Genai bastante enfadado  
  
- Si maestro – dijo Darkgirl un tanto apenada y asustada  
  
- Además ella fue tu amiga ¿no? – dijo Genai mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de enfado y confusión – Tu mejor amiga.. nunca había visto que trataras así a una amiga – dijo algo sorprendido mientras la ira de Darkgirl se acababa para dar a paso a una gran tristeza   
  
- Como usted dijo ella FUE mi amiga – dijo Darkgirl triste mientras evitaba la mirada de su maestro – Pero lo que le hizo a usted… no tiene perdón – dijo haciendo que en los ojos marrones de Genai, se notara la tristeza que sentía al recordar lo ocurrido... hace tanto tiempo – Pero.. ¿Por qué estamos separando a Li y a la maestra de cartas? – dijo algo confundida intentando cambiar de tema. No le gustaba la tristeza, el sufrimiento, por eso el cambio de tema tan repentino, por que los recuerdos que tenía le traía tristeza aunque algunos no lo creyeran.  
  
- Los estamos separando para que ese… ese Li sufra lo mismo que yo sufrí…. Esta pagando por su antepasado – dijo Genai enfadado mientras intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que se estaba posando en sus labios por el cambio de tema, y por que al fin, iba hacer sufrir a Li lo mismo que sufrió él, por que la venganza estaba empezando.  
  
- Sí... ya lo recuerdo – dijo Darkgirl pensativa antes de recordar a la dicha anteriormente - ¿Pero que hacemos ahora? ¡¡La señorita Satsuki nos está arruinando todo!! – dijo preocupada  
  
- No te preocupes – dijo Genai bastante calmado y tranquilo mientras negaba con la cabeza – Estoy seguro que pronto recordará – dijo nostálgico antes de que una sonrisa malévola se posara en sus labios - Además, iras de nuevo  
  
- Sí... pronto recordara – dijo Darkgirl también con una sonrisa malévola pero al mismo tiempo de nostalgia - ¿Pero como quiere que lo besé de nuevo, si ya sabe lo que quiero hacer?  
  
- No irás como Darkgirl, sino como la mejor amiga de Li – dijo Genai  
  
- No entiendo maestro – dijo Darkgirl confundida  
  
- Haremos un conjuro, en ese conjuro a los los ojos de Li serás su mejor amiga... Creó que se llamaba Meiling... bueno, eso no importa... Pero, a los ojos de los demás serás Darkgirl – dijo Genai bastante seguro y calmado mientras en sus ojos se notaba la venganza, el enfado, la malicia.  
  
- Ya entiendo – dijo Darkgirl mostrando una sonrisa bastante malévola y de triunfo – Así la maestra de cartas se pondrá más triste al igual que Li  
  
- Exacto – dijo Genai   
  
- Buen plan maestro – dijo Darkgirl antes de que comenzara a reír maliciosamente.   
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Notas de la Autora: Al fin... El octavo capítulo.... Espero que la historia les este gustando, que, por lo que veo, nadie la a estado leyendo -_-.. ningun review.. q triste :'(.. pero bueno, seguire esperando ^_^... nos vemos¡¡¡  
  
Isivf  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Avances del proximo capítulo: Satsuki está dispuesta a todo para hacer que Shaoran y Sakura vuelvan a estar juntos. Darkgirl aparecera de nuevo, pero esta vez, hara que alguien desaparesca del mapa, desaparecera a alguien de este mundo.  
  
Espero les guste. 


	9. La trampa II

"Antiguos Conocidos"  
  
by:Isivf  
  
Capítulo 9: "La trampa II"  
  
La luna y las estrellas mostraban la llegada de la noche. Eso era algo que no le importaba mucho a una chica de ojos celestes que caminaba por las calles iluminadas de Tomoeda. Estaba bastante calmada. No le importaba la oscuridad solo pensaba. Tenía que llegar al parque pingüino pero, para ser sinceros, estaba bastante adelantada, no tenía prisa. Sí, caminar, era extraño en ella ya que siempre utilizaba su hechizó de tele transportación pero, ahora, quería y necesitaba pensar, y el aire fresco junto con la caminata la ayudaba bastante para que pudiera pensar tranquilamente. No estaba junto con sus guardianes, ellas estaban dentro de sus cartas, estar sola si que le ayudaba. Su caminata era lenta. Solo podía pensar mientras se dirigía al parque pinguno donde se encontraría con sus amigos para poder entrenar. Satsuki Idaka se encontraba con la cabeza baja y bastante pensativa:  
  
- Hay – suspiró Satsuki resignada mientras se dirigía al parque pingüino por lo del entrenamiento – De seguro que Sakura no creyó lo que le dije…… Bueno si no me creyó tendré que hablar con ella……. Tendrá que escuchar todo lo que le diga……………… Pero, tal vez esto este pasando para que yo y Shaoran………… ¿¡¡¡QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO!!!?.............. Pero tal vez esos sueños en verdad sean el futuro………… Tal vez yo en verdad voy a………… ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!.... ¡¡¡NO NO NO NO!!!..... ¡¡¡NO ES ASÍ!!!..... ¿¡¡PARA QUE ME ESTOY ENGAÑANDO!!!?..... ¡¡¡¡Shaoran quiere a Sakura y Sakura quiere a Shaoran!!!.... ¡¡¡No importa lo que piense ellos deben estar juntos!!!.... Sí, ellos tienen que estar juntos….. Y no permitiré que se separen… No lo permitiré……… Ya que así, Shaoran es feliz………….. Sí…. Voy a juntarlos de nuevo….. Por el bien de Shaoran……….. No importa si yo sufro…….. lo que importa es que Shaoran sea feliz – pensaba Satsuki con mucha nostalgia antes de llegar a su destino, el, ahora, solitario parque pingüino. Miró el parque y luego se sentó en uno de los columpios mientras esperaba a sus amigos y pensaba un tiempo más.  
  
La chica de ojos esmeralda corría entre las calles iluminadas con una pequeña mochila en su espalda, le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino pero estaba bastante atrasada. Sabía que al llegar se encontraría con todos, no quería hacerlos esperar. No quería ir al parque pingüino, sabía que se encontraía con él, pero tenía que hacerlo, no se podía mostrar débil frente a él, ni ante los demás, no quería preocuaparlos. En ese momento, Sakura llegó a su destino, donde ya todos se encontraban esperándola para comenzar con el entrenamiento:  
  
- ¡¡¡Hola Tomoyo, Satsuki, Eriol, Yue, Akia, Fuemi!!! – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa bastante forzada, intentando mostrarse lo más contenta posible, pero los demás sabían el dolor que estaba sintiendo, sus bellos ojos la delataban. Luego miró a Shaoran y su forzada sonrisa se borró para dar a paso a un semblante frío y desconfiado – Hola Li   
  
- Hola Sakura – dijo Shaoran bastante triste y apenado quien estaba un poco separado de los demás.  
  
- ¿De a donde sacaste el permiso para llamarme Sakura? – dijo Sakura con un tono y una mirada fría y desconfiada. Mientras decía estas palabras se acercó un poco a Shaoran.  
  
- ¿ah?.... de ti – dijo Shaoran extrañado por la pregunta.  
  
- Pues ahora no puedes, desde ahora me llamas por mi apellido, como no nos tenemos confianza – dijo Sakura cruzando sus brasos en señal de enfado mientras se acercaba a los demás - dándole la espalda a Shaoran - quienes estaban muy impresionados por la actitud de Sakura.  
  
- Esta bien, Kinomoto - dijo Shaoran en su tono frío, seco y desconfiado haciendo que el semblante frío de Sakura se borrara para dar a paso a unos ojos tristes y desconsolados.  
  
- Esa tonta de Sakura no quiso creer lo que le dije – pensó Satsuki bastante enfadada mientras apretaba su mano formando un puño para intentar controlar su ira - ¡¡Kinomoto!! – dijo enfadada mientras miraba a Sakura con una mirada fulminante.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Satsuki? – dijo Sakura algo extrañada  
  
- Necesito hablar contigo unos minutos... A solas – dijo Satsuki enfadada mientras tomaba la muñeca de Sakura para luego llevársela algo lejos de los demás - ¿¡¡¡QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA!!!? – gritó bastante enfadada cuando ya se encontraban solas.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Sakura extrañada ante la actitud de su amiga.  
  
- ¿¡¡COMO QUE POR QUE!!? ¡¡Te mostré todo lo que pasó en verdad, te mostré lo que siente Shaoran por ti!! ¿¡¡¡Y QUE HACES!!!? ¡¡Lo tratas fríamente y le dices que ya no se tienen confianza!! ¿¡¡¡QUE FORMA DE QUERER ES ESA!!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante enfadada mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro intentando controlar su ira.  
  
- El me engaño Satsuki – dijo Sakura algo triste pero al mismo tiempo seria y decidida – Tal vez todo lo que me mostraste era falso  
  
- ¡¡¡PERO NO LO ERA!!!! ¡¡¡Todo lo que te mostré era verdad!!! – dijo Satsuki intentando tenerle paciencia, pero era inútil. ¿¡¡En qué estaba pensando!!? ¿¡¡Cómo todo iba ser falso si estaba usando una CARTA!!?  
  
- Tu eres amiga de Li y lo quieres mucho, fácilmente hiciste eso por que él te lo pidió – dijo Sakura cruzando sus brasos en señal de seriedad y de decisión. Esta vez, no iba a permitir que Satsuki le metiera cosas en la cabeza para cofundirla. No lo iba a permitir. No le importaba si mostraba imágenes de la "verdad" con sus cartas, ella ya había tomado una decisión y nada iba hacer que cambiara de opinión.  
  
- ¡¡¡ÉL NO ME PIDIÓ NADA!!!... ¿¡¡Por que no puedes creer lo que te digo!!? – dijo Satsuki ya perdiendo la paciencia. ¿¡¡Cómo no la iba a perder!!? ¡¡Su amiga era un testaruda!! ¡¡No quería creer lo que le decían!! Y eso era algo que, a ella, la sacaba de quicio.  
  
- Ya te dije por que no te creo, de seguro eres cómplice de todo esto – dijo Sakura un tanto cansada de la situación. Ya no quería seguir escuchando cosas que la confundían y cosas que, para ella, no eran ciertas.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!? ¿¡¡¡TÚ ESTAS LOCA O QUE!!!? ¿¡¡¡CÓMO VOY A SER COMPLICE DE ESTO SI TE MOSTRÉ TODO CON MI CARTA!!!? ¿¡¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE MIENTA MOSTRÁNDOTE TODO CON UNA CARTA!!? – dijo Satsuki ya muy enfadada y sin paciencia. ¡¡Esto era ridículo!!, pensaba ella.  
  
- No se yo, pero de seguro eres cómplice – dijo Sakura un tanto enfadada.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡YA ME CANSÉ!!! – dijo Satsuki bastante histérica - Está bien, si tú quieres terminar con Shaoran ¡¡Termina con él!! ¡¡Termina cien veces con él!! ¡¡No me importa!!... Pero, no vengas a pedir perdón ni a mí ni a él, cuando te des cuenta que el amor de tu vida es él y que estas muy arrepentida por haber terminado con él – dijo bastante histerica. Como no recibió respuesta alguna de parte de Sakura, comenzó a irse donde los demás bastante enfadada, pero tan solo caminó unos pocos pasos y detuvó su caminata para luego, mirar a Sakura - ¡¡Ah!! Una cosa…….. Como tú dijiste, yo quiero mucho a Shaoran y lo encuentro un gran amigo…. Pero, si terminas con él, también termina nuestra amistad – dijo Satsuki en tono desafiante y enfadado  
  
- ¿Me estás amenazando? – dijo Sakura levantando sus cejas en señal de asombro y en forma desafiante.  
  
- Sí…es una amenaza – dijo Satsuki enfadada – Ahora vamos con los demás….. Kinomoto – dijo bastante fría antes de irse con los demás junto con una Sakura fría y desconfiada, pero en el fondo, sentía una gran tristeza y una gran soledad. ¿Por qué Satsuki tenía que terminar con su amistad cuando, en ese momento, la necesitaba más? ¿Por qué se tenía que comportar Satsuki de esa manera con ella? ¡¡No!! ¡¡No se iba a poner triste!! Si no quería seguir sufriendo, entonces, no se iba a mostrar cobarde ni frágil y para aquello se mostraría lo más fría posible ante las personas que le hicieran daño. Sí, eso haría, para no sufrir.  
  
- Bueno, comencemos – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa cuando Satsuki y Sakura habían llegado donde ellos se encontraban mientras, con esas palabras, sacaba a Sakura de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Como quieras – dijo Satsuki bastante enfadada mientras miraba a Sakura con un semblante enfadado e histérico – Esta bien, comenzaremos yo y….. Kinomoto – dijo mientras una sonrisa, algo malévola se posaba en sus labios.  
  
- Como quieras Idaka – dijo Sakura fríamente antes de que sacara su llave mágica mientras su símbolo mágico apareciera bajo sus pies - ¡¡¡LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI ESTRELLA MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA ANTE SAKURA QUIEN ACEPTO ESTA MISIÓN CONTIGO!!! ¡¡¡¡LIBERTE!!! – dijo mientras su llave comenzaba a mirar para que luego, en sus manos, apareciera su báculo de estrella. Luego, Satsuki sacó su pulsera mientras su símbolo aparecía bajo sus pies y mientras sus guardianas se dirigían a entrenar con los demás guardianes:  
  
- ¡¡¡¡LLAVE QUE GUERDAS EL PODER DE MI RAYO MUESTRA TU VERDADERA   
  
FORMA ANTE SATSUKI QUIEN ACEPTO UN PACTO CONTIGO!!!! ¡¡¡¡LIBERATE!!! – dijo Satsuki, algo enfadada, mientras su pulsera comenzaba a brillar para que luego apareciera su báculo en sus manos. Luego, sacó una carta - ¡¡¡¡¡ARCO!!!!! – dijo muy enfadada mientras una gran cantidad de flechas se dirigían hacia Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SALTO!!!! – dijo Sakura mientras pequeñas alitas aparecían en sus pies para luego dar un gran salto esquivando las flechas.  
  
- Eso no te resultara – dijo Satsuki aún enfadada pero con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios - ¡¡¡¡ÁRBOL!!!! ¡¡¡¡RAYO!!!! – dijo antes de que grandes ramas verdes aparecieran del suelo, con la intención de atrapar a Sakuea mientras una gran cantidad de rayos caían desde el cielo intentando dañar a Sakura – ¿Ves?... te lo dije – dijo con tono de triunfo  
  
- No por mucho – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa antes de dar un gran salto, esquivando las ramas y los rayos mientras sacaba dos cartas de su bolsillo - ¡¡¡¡ESCUDO!!!! ¡¡¡¡FUEGO!!!! – dijo antes de que la verdadera identidad de su carta fuego, quemara las ramas de Satsuki mientras un escudo aparecía frente a ella protegiéndola de los rayos. Luego, sacó otra carta de su bolsillo - ¡¡¡¡AGUA!!!! – invocó antes de que la verdadera forma de su carta, saliera de esta para luego dirigirse a Satsuki quien mostró una pequeña sonrisa de resignación.  
  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?... ¡¡¡ESCUDO CELESTIAL!!! – dijo Satsuki mientras su escudo aparecía para protegerla del ataque de Sakura. Luego, guardó su carta para luego tomar su báculo y ponerlo frente a ella. Soltó sus manos de su báculo y este quedo suspendido en el aire, sin caerse. Mientras, con sus manos, hacían unos extraños movimientos para Sakura, pero para Shaoran ya eran conocidos, hacíendo el dibujo de un gran rayo - ¡¡Dios del trueno concédeme tus grandes poderes!! – dijo antes de levantar una de sus manos mientras una gran bola formada por rayos se posaba arriba de su mano ante la sorpresa de todos, excepto Shaoran quien ya conocía muy bien ese hechizó. Luego, tomó su báculo y sacó una carta - ¡¡¡Carta junta tus poderes a este poder del Dios trueno!!! ¡¡¡¡RAYO!!! – dijo antes de que la verdadera forma de su carta apareciera desde esta para luego entrar en la gran bola de rayos ante la sorpresa de todos ya que la gran cantidad de magia que estaba usando, era impresionante, todos miraban fijamente a Satsuki - ¡¡¡ATACA!!! – dijo antes de que la gran bola de rayos se dirigiera hacia Sakura. Está, intentó esquivarla con uno de los saltos de su carta, pero el ataque de Satsuki la siguió. Satsuki hizo un movimiento con sus manos antes de que la gran bola de rayos aumentara su velocidad logrando dañar a Sakura, en los aires. Sakura, desmayada, comenzó a caer al suelo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!! – gritaron Yue, Kerberous (quienes se encontraban entrenando junto con Akia, Fuemi, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun), Tomoyo y Eriol.  
  
- ¡¡Viento!! – dijo Satsuki antes de que la una ventisca evitara que Sakura cayera al suelo – Bueno, como siempre yo gané y Kinomoto quedó en segundo luegar, como siempre – dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. Para sorpresa de todos, ella no mostraba ningúna evidencia de cansancio. El hechizó que ocupó fue bastante fuerte, para él se requería de mucha magia. Esto mostraba el gran poder que tenía Satsuki, pensaron Eriol y Shaoran.  
  
- ¡¡Satsuki!! ¡¡No digas esas cosas!! – la regaño Tomoyo mientras, bastante preocupada se colocaba junto a Sakura para ver el estado en el que se encontraba  
  
- Esa es la pura y la santa verdad – dijo Satsuki intentando defenderse mientras miraba como Tomoyo ayudaba a Sakura, pero luego miró a sus guardianes – Bueno, vamosnos Fuemi, Akia – dijo al darse cuenta que Sakura ya había despertado.  
  
- ¿No van a seguir? – preguntó Tomoyo extrañada pero ya bastante aliviada al ver bien a Sakura – Tu haces los entrenamientos mucho más largos, Satsuki  
  
- Hoy no estoy de ánimos Tomoyo, así que por favor no me hagas entrenar más – dijo Satsuki un tanto enfadada y cansada de la situación. Luego miró a Sakura y a Shaoran un tanto enfadada – Ustedes pueden entrenar solos  
  
- Yo no pienso entrenar con Kinomoto – dijo Shaoran bastante frió – Tienes unos poderes tan insignificantes que le ganaría en seguida – dijo enfadado y luego pensó – ¿Por qué? ¿Por que tengo que ser así con Sakura?…… bueno, ella no quiere nada conmigo y me esta tratando mal….. lo siento mucho Sakura pero debo hacerlo.... tengo que hacerlo, para poder olvidarme de ti.  
  
- Shaoran – pensó Sakura bastante triste. Aunque no quisiera, en sus ojos se notaba el dolor que sentía por las palabras dichas anteriormente por Shaoran; en sus ojos, se posaban lágrimas - Se esta comportando igual como la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando teníamos 10 años…. ¿Por qué me tratas así?... Creó que Satsuki tiene razón, quizás si me quiere, y al terminar con él le dolió mucho y por eso es tan frió…. ¿¡¡¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!!!? ¡¡¡ÉL ME ENGAÑO, NO PUEDE QUERERME!!!!....... Si, él no me quiere así que yo también tengo que ser dura con él... para poder olvidarlo – pensó Sakura mientras luchaba con las lágrimas para que no bajaran por sus delicadas mejillas.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que diablos pasa aquí!!? – pensaba Eriol bastante confundido y sorprendido - ¿¡¡Kinomoto!!?..¿¡¡Li!!?... ¿Por que estos dos están así?... lo que se es que terminaron, ya que Tomoyo me lo contó... pero no se por que terminaron... será mejor que le pregunte a Li… Y yo que creía que era yo quien hacía confundir a Sakura y a los demás – pensó un tanto divertido y confundido  
  
- Pobre Sakura, ella quiere mucho a Li, esto debe dolerle mucho pero, me preguntó por que Satsuki trata así a Sakura… Será mejor que le pregunté…… Pobre Sakura, de seguro debe estar muy triste…. ¿¡¡¡Como es posible que Li le haya echo eso a Sakura!!!? ¡¡¡Es un desgraciado!!!... Lo mejor que puedo hacer por Sakura es que yo ya no hable con Li y apoyarla en todo momento, sí, eso voy a hacer – pensó Tomoyo bastante triste por su amiga  
  
- ¡¡¡ODIOSO MOCOSO!!!... ¡¡¡SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO!!!.... ¡¡¡No importa que Sakura se enfade!!!.... ¡¡¡¡No permitiré que ese mocoso le haga daño!!!.... ¡¡¡Yo sabía que esto iba a hacer el mocoso uno de estos días!!!..... ¡¡¡¡YA VAS A VER MOCOSO ODIOSO!!!! – pensó kero furioso luego de volver a su forma de peluche.  
  
- Bueno Kinomoto, ese es el resultado de tu decisión el terminar con Shaoran… Ahora que lo pienso... tal vez yo pueda…. ¿¡¡¡¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!!!!? ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN AÚN QUIERE A SAKURA NO PUEDO HACER ESO!!!!...... ¡¡¡Recuerda lo que dijiste antes!!!... ¡¡¡No vas a permitir que Shaoran y Sakura se separen!!!..... Exacto, no lo vas a permitir…… Ya que si lo permites, Shaoran estará triste y tú no quieres que eso suceda……… Así es… No importa que yo sufra…. Lo haré por el bien de Shaoran – pensó Satsuki y luego dijo – Bueno, ya que Shaoran no quiere entrenar, yo me voy – dijo bastante fría antes de que sus guardianes volvieran a sus cartas para luego comenzar a irse del parque.  
  
- ¡¡Espera Satsuki!! – gritó Shaoran mientras se acercaba a Satsuki mientras ella detenía su caminata.   
  
- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran? – dijo Satsuki un tanto preocupada mientras miraba a la persona que la había llamado.  
  
- Yo voy contigo, como yo no quiero estar con Kinomoto, me voy contigo – dijo Shaoran un tanto frió sorprendiendo a Sakura y a los demás.  
  
- Esta bien, vamos – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa de triunfo antes de comenzar a irse junto con Shaoran del parque pingüino.   
  
- ¿¡¡Que demonios pasa aquí!!? – dijo Eriol bastante confundido cuando Satsuki y Shaoran ya se habían ido. Luego miró donde se encontraba Sakura y notó que en las mejillas de su amiga, Sakura, había un gran rió de lágrimas. Mientras, Tomoyo intentaba consolarla sin ningún resultado - ¿Sakura? – dijo sorpendido antes de dirigirse junto a Sakura.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Shaoran tiene que comportarse así conmigo? – dijo Sakura llorando, bastante triste, con la cabeza baja mientras que con sus manos intentaba tapar su cara para que no la vieran.  
  
- No te preocupes amiga – dijo Tomoyo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Sakura, intentando consolarla – Él es un tonto al perderte  
  
- Vamos Sakurita no estés así por el estúpido mocoso…. Solo es un mocoso odioso – dijo kero junto a su ama.  
  
- ¡¡Yo lo amo kero!!... ¡¡¡No puedo estar sin él!!! – dijo Sakura mientras levantaba su rostro y miraba directamente a un sorprendido kero.  
  
- Tranquila Sakura – dijo Tomoyo   
  
- ¡¡No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que él no me quiere y esta con otra Tomoyo!! – dijo Sakura un tanto histérica.   
  
- Sakura, por favor tranquilízate – rogó Tomoyo  
  
- Déjenme sola quieren – dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba del suelo para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido del parque pingüino, el parque donde solo podía sufrir.  
  
- ¡¡¡SAKURA!!! – gritaron Tomoyo y kero bastante preocupados  
  
- Déjenla – dijo Eriol bastante calmado mientras miraba como su amiga corría intentando alejarse de ese lugar – Necesita estar sola un momento  
  
- ¡¡Pero no podemos dejarla así!! – dijo kero preocuapdo  
  
- ¡¡Tranquilízate Kerberous!!.... Dejémosla sola, lo necesita – dijo Eriol un tanto enfadado.  
  
- Está bien – dijo kero resignado  
  
- Shaoran….. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es cierto que no me quieres? – pensaba Sakura mientras corría y al mismo tiempo lloraba - ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo te quiero mucho... ¿Por que me haces esto? ¿No me quieres? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Por qué? Te amo Li Shaoran.... ¿Por qué? – pensaba bastante triste mientras intentaba llegar a su casa.  
  
Mientras, un poco lejos del parque pingüino, dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, caminaban en silencio. La chica, que tenía unos bellos ojos celestes, caminaba un tanto nerviosa y avergonzada. No quería que el hombre la viera, por eso, tenía la cabeza baja intentando ocultar su rostro. Mientras que el hombre, cuyos ojos eran de un bello color marrón, caminaba con un semblante serio y pensativo. La chica, Satsuki cortó el silencio que había entre ella y Shaoran:  
  
- ¿Por qué haces eso? – preguntó Satsuki - aún con la cabeza baja - sacando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Shaoran un poco extrañado mientras miraba a Satsuki.  
  
- Eso…. ¿Por qué tratas así a Sakura? – dijo Satsuki levantando la mirada para poder ver el apuesto rostro del joven.  
  
- ¿Y que hay de ti? – dijo Shaoran en un tono tierno y encantador, haciendo que a Satsuki se le subieran los colores a sus mejillas.   
  
- Bueno, yo tengo mis razones – dijo Satsuki evitando la mirada de Shaoran mientras se adelantaba un poco para que este no viera su sonrojo.  
  
- ¿Y cuales son esas razones? – dijo Shaoran bastante interesado y sin despejar la vista de Satsuki.  
  
- Bueno – dijo Satsuki pensando en que decir antes de que se dara la vuelta y mirara a Shaoran mientras caminaba de espaldas por la calle iluminada – Yo hago eso para que tú y Sakura se reconcilien.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Shaoran sorprendido y extrañado. ¿¡¡Cómo no iba a estarlo!!? Satsuki nunca había mostrado ninguna señal de preocupación ni de afecto hacia él, ¿Por qué lo tendría que hacer ahora?... No, debe ser una broma o debo estar escuchando mal, pensó.   
  
- Yo le mostré todo lo que paso a Sakura con mi carta del pasado pero no quiso creer, así que tuve que decir que ya no somos amigas y que si volvía contigo volveríamos a ser amigas – dijo Satsuki aún caminando de espaldas mientras miraba a Shaoran frente a ella.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo Shaoran bastante extrañado mientras los colores subían, nuevamente a las mejillas de Satsuki.  
  
- Bueno, por que – dijo Satsuki esquivando la mirada extrañada de Shaoran mientras pensaba – No puedo decirle que lo quiero…… pero... ¿¡¡Qué le   
  
digo!!?.... ¡¡Ya sé!! – pensó y luego dijo – Por que tú eres feliz al lado de Sakura al igual que Sakura es feliz al lado tuyo…. Por eso lo hago – dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Shaoran para que este no viera su sonrojo.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mí? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido. ¡¡Esto si era extraño!! Satsuki... ¿¡¡Preocupado por él!!? ¿¡¡Desde cuando!!?... Ahora sí, esas palabras le dieron a entender que sus sospechas eran ciertas. ¡¡Vaya!! Si que era extraño, pensó él.  
  
- Eh… bueno yo – dijo Satsuki sonrojada y sin ninguna idea de que decir – Que yo te diga chimpancé todo el tiempo no significa que te odie o que no me preocupe por ti – dijo mientras miraba a un Shaoran bastante sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Y entonces por que me dices chimpancé todo el tiempo? – dijo Shaoran extrañado mientras miraba detenidamente a Satsuki haciendo que está se colocara cada vez más nerviosa.  
  
- Por que es entretenido verte enojado – dijo Satsuki  
  
- Pero…. ¿Por qué cuando volví la primera vez a Hong Kong tú me mirabas con una cara de odio todo el tiempo? – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Bueno, por que – dijo Satsuki bastante sonrojada y sin nada que decir - ¡¡¡Ya basta de preguntas!!! ¡¡¡Yo te pregunté algo y quiero que me   
  
respondas!!! – dijo algo enfadada - ¿Por qué eres así con Kinomoto?  
  
- Por que si la trató así de seguro voy a poder olvidarme de ella – dijo Shaoran bastante triste  
  
- ¿Acaso la quieres olvidar? – preguntó Satsuki extrañada  
  
- Sí, ella no quiere nada conmigo y yo sufro por eso…… Por eso decidí ver lo malo de Sakura para olvidarme de ella – dijo Shaoran sorprendiendo a Satsuki quien detuvó su caminata pero Shaoran siguió caminando.  
  
- Va a hacer lo mismo que hice yo con él… ver el lado malo de esa persona para poder olvidarla – pensó Satsuki sorpendida y luego, a espaldas de Shaoran, dijo – No creo que eso te sirva de mucho – dijo antes de mirar a Shaoran, pero este estaba de espaldas.  
  
- ¿ah?... ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Shaoran extrañado mientras miraba a Satsuki.  
  
- Eh… bueno…. Es que una amiga en Hong Kong hizo lo mismo y aún seguía queriendo a la persona que amaba – dijo Satsuki algo nerviosa.  
  
- Ya veo…… Pero si no lo hago voy a sufrir más todavía – dijo Shaoran bastante triste mientras detenía su caminata.  
  
- ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella? – dijo Satsuki preocupada deteniendo su caminata y mirando fijamente a Shaoran quien tenía la cabeza baja por la tristeza.  
  
- No me va a escuchar..... Tú le mostraste lo que pasó y no te creyó, de seguro que tampoco me escucha a mí… además a mí no me quiere ver ni en pintura, ya ves como me trata – dijo Shaoran bastante triste y desesperanzado mientras miraba a Satsuki.  
  
- Tienes razón...... Pero no se me ocurre otra forma para hacer que Kinomoto vuelva contigo – dijo Satsuki pensativa  
  
- ¡¡Ya sé!!.... ¿¡¡Que tal si hablamos con Tomoyo!!? – dijo Shaoran contento y esperanzado.  
  
- ¿ah?... ¿¡¡Estas demente!!?... Tomoyo va a apoyar a Sakura en un cien por ciento ¡¡No creó que se ponga de nuestro lado!! – dijo Satsuki   
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Shaoran triste – Será mejor que me olvide de Sakura para siempre – dijo desesperanzado mientras volvía a caminar.  
  
- Tú si que eres una persona que se rinde fácilmente Li Shaoran – dijo Satsuki en forma irónica deteniendo la caminata de Shaoran.  
  
- Pero ya no hay nada más que hacer – dijo Shaoran extrañado mientras miraba a Satsuki.  
  
- Dejesmo que pasé un poco el tiempo, de seguro Sakura ya no lo va a resistir más y va a querer volver contigo – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Shaoran para luego poner su mano sobre el hombro de este.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa haciendo que Satsuki se sonrojara. Luego, juntos, comenzarón a caminar para llegar a sus hogares.   
  
Un nuevo día, una nueva esperanza, un nuevo aire, por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban algunas personas, ya que otras, como Sakura, estaban viendo ese nuevo día como otro para sufrir, para llorar, para entristecerse. Sakura no había tenido una buena noche y, según ella, tampoco iba a tener un buen día. La noche recién pasada estuvó todo el tiempo llorando, no podía dejar de llorar, el recuerdo de todo lo dicho por Shaoran cruzaba todo el tiempo su mente haciendo que las lágrimas bajaran de sus ojos.   
  
El día comenzó y Sakura, bastante desanimada, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la preparatoria. Su hermano y su papá se preocuparon bastante al verla así. Ya cuando llegó a la preparatoria:  
  
- Buenos Días – saludó Sakura bastante desanimada y triste   
  
- Buenos Días Sakura – dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol bastante preocupados mientras miraban como su amiga se sentaba en su asiento.  
  
- ¿Aún no llegan Idaka y Li? – preguntó Sakura tratando de verse enojada mientras miraba los asientos vacios de ambos.   
  
- No – dijo Tomoyo preocupada. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del salón para dar a paso a un sonriente Shaoran y a una sonriente Satsuki quienes entraban al salón. Esto causó que Sakura se enfadara, mejor dicho, se puciera celosa.  
  
- Buenos Días Eriol, Tomoyo – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa cuando llegó a su asiento. Luego miró a Sakura y su sonrisa se borró – Buenos Días Kinomoto – dijo enfadada mientras se sentaba en su asiento.  
  
- Buenos Días Idaka – dijo Sakura enfadada.  
  
- Buenos Días Kinomoto – dijo Shaoran también enfadado mientras se sentaba en su asiento.  
  
- Buenos Días Li – dijo Sakura enfadada pero al mismo tiempo triste. En ese momento, entró el profesor y todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares.  
  
La clase continuó, pero no para Sakura. Ella solo podía pensar, no podía tomarle atención a la clase, solo pensaba. ¿En qué? En Shaoran. Pensaba en lo mal que se portaba con ella, en como la trataba, en sus palabras, en sus besos, en sus abrasos, en fin, en él. Pero luego, recordó todo lo sucedido. Recordó a la otra chica y el engaño de ese ser que tanto amaba, el engaño de Shaoran. ¿¡¡Cómo pudó hacerle eso sabiendo todo lo que ella le quería!!? ¿¡¡Por que tenía que ser tan malo con ella!!?, pensaba triste. Pero recordó, recordó lo que se dijo a si misma, recordó que no iba a llorar ni iba a sufrir más por él, por Shaoran.  
  
A Shaoran le sucedía lo mismo que Sakura. Él solo podía pensar, tampoco podía tomarle atención a la clase, solo podía pensar. No hay que decir en quien estaba pensando, pues sí, en Sakura, en su flor de cerezo. Pensaba en lo ocurrido, en como él la trataba a ella y como ella lo trataba a él, en ese beso con aquella chica, en los besos de Sakura, en los ojos de ella, en sus labios, en sus abrasos, en sus bellas sorisas, en fin, en ella. Recordó la frialdad con la que su ser querido lo trataba, la frialdad de Sakura hacía él. ¿¡¡Por qué tenía que tratarlo así si él no había hecho nada!!? ¿¡¡Por que tenía que pasarle esto a él!!? ¿¡¡Por que esa chica quería separarlo de Sakura!!?, pensaba triste mientras la clase continuaba.   
  
El tibre para salir de clases se escuchó por la escuela. Rápidamente, varios de los alumnos salieron al patio, como Sakura quien quería estar sola un rato para pensar, lo necesitaba. Mientras, Tomoyo se llevó, a la fuerza, a Satsuki al patio, al igual que Eriol se llevó a Shaoran.  
  
Bastante enfadada, Tomoyo empezó su converasación con Satsuki:   
  
- ¿¡¡Por que tratas así a Sakura, Satsuki!!? – preguntño Tomoyo bastante enfadada  
  
- Por que es una terca al no creer lo que le mostré – dijo Satsuki algo resignada y enfadada mientras cruzaba sus brazos.  
  
- ¿ah?..... No te entiendo – dijo Tomoyo confundida  
  
- Yo le mostré a Kinomoto lo que en verdad pasó ese día que encontramos a Shaoran besándose con otra chica – dijo Satsuki algo cansada de la situación.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo que en verdad pasó? – dijo Tomoyo algo enfadada y confundida– Todos sabemos lo que pasó.. Li se estaba besando con otra chica que al parecer es su novia  
  
- Pero eso no es cierto – dijo Satsuki bastante seria  
  
- ¿Cómo que no es cierto? – dijo Tomoyo bastante confundida  
  
- Cállate y observa – dijo Satsuki enfadada mientras miraba a los alrededores para ver si había alguien. Nadie. Sacó su pulsera para luego convertirla en báculo mientras sacaba una carta de su bolsillo - ¡¡¡Pasado muéstrame lo que   
  
pasó ese día!!! ¡¡¡PASADO!!! – dijo Satsuki. Luego, ante la sorpresa de Tomoyo, el humo de color salió de la carta para formas las figuras ya conocidas: la figura de Shaoran y la figura de la chica. Luego, se pudó ver como la figura de la se lanzaba hacia Shaoran para besarlo mientras otras tres figuras, la de Sakura, la de Tomoyo y la de Satsuki aparecían para luego ver como la figura de Shaoran se estaba besando con la figura de la chica – Hay lo tienes…. ¿Ves? Shaoran no tiene la culpa, esa tipa se le lanzó – dijo bastante cansada de la situación. Ya varias veces tuvó que hacer lo mismo y decir lo mismo. Repetir tanto las cosas, era otra situación que la ponía histérica.  
  
- Vaya, no lo puedo creer – dijo Tomoyo bastante sorprendida – Eso quiere decir que Li... es decir, Shaoran, aún quiere a Sakura  
  
- Así es, él no tiene la culpa de nada – dijo Satsuki algo enfadada ante la desconfianza de Tomoyo mientras cruzaba, nuevamente sus brazos  
  
- Será mejor que se lo digamos a Sakura – dijo Tomoyo algo impaciente.  
  
- Ya se lo dije y no me cree – dijo Satsuki enfadada – Es una terca – dijo bastante enfadada mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido el día anterior.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa bastante meláncolica - Es que Sakura esta muy dolida, que le muestres eso no creó que haga que ella cambié de opinión  
  
- De eso ya me di cuenta – dijo Satsuki resignada y enfadada  
  
Mientras, en otro lugar de la escuela, un enfadado Eriol empezaba la conversación que iba a tener con su amigo, con Shaoran:  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Que demonios estas haciendo!!!? – dijo Eriol enfadado, ante la sorpresa de Shaoran. Él nunca antes lo había visto así.  
  
- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Shaoran un tanto confundido y sorprendido ante la reacción de Eriol.  
  
- ¿Por qué tratas así a Sakura? – dijo Eriol intentando defender a su amiga.  
  
- Por que ella no quiere nada conmigo... Así puedo tratar de olvidarla – dijo Shaoran bastante triste mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido anteriormente.  
  
- ¿Olvidarla?... Creí que la querías – dijo Eriol bastante extrañado.  
  
- Y la quiero….. pero ella no me quiere escuchar ni me quiere ver – dijo Shaoran bastante triste mientras se sentaba en el suelo mirando a la nada, mirando los recuerdos que tenñia en su mente de todo lo sucedido. En su semblante y en sus ojos se notaba el dolor, la tristeza que sentía ante tales recuerdos.  
  
- Ya veo…… pero…. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – dijo Eriol mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo quien, ante tal pregunta salió de sus recuerdos para luego sorprenderse y reírse ante la sorpresa de Eriol.   
  
- ¿ah?...¿¡¡No lo sabes!!? – dijo Shaoran que estaba muy impresionado – Y yo que creía que eras tú él sabelotodo – rió  
  
- Ya no te burles, esto es serio – dijo Eriol avergonzado y serio haciendo que la risa de su amigo se detuviera - Tomoyo me dijo que habían terminado pero no me dijo el por que – dijo mientras el semblante de Shaoran pasaba a ser uno serio y triste.  
  
- Sakura me pilló besando a otra chica – dijo Shaoran mientras evitaba la mirada de su amigo girando su cabeza al sentido contrario. En su tono de voz, se notaba la seriedad y la tristeza junta.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!?.... ¿¡¡Por que lo hiciste!!? – dijo Eriol enfadado y bastante sorprendido.  
  
- ¡¡ESPERA UN POCO!! ¡¡¡ELLA SE ME LANZÓ!!! ¡¡¡ELLA FUE LA QUE ME BESÓ!!! ¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA LA CONOSCO!!!! – dijo Shaoran mirando a Eriol, intentando defenderse.  
  
- Ya veo…… es decir que ella te dio el beso justo cuando Sakura pasaba por ahí - dijo Eriol serio y pensativo  
  
- Así es – dijo Shaoran sorprendido ante tal reacción de su amigo. Él era el primero que al escucharlo le creyera tal fácilmente. Aunque los años hubieran pasado, Eriol seguía siendo bastante misterioso, pensó divertido.  
  
- Entonces ella quiere arruinar tu relación con Sakura – dijo Eriol pensativo mientras intentaba recordar algo. ¿Qué intentaba recordar? Ni él mismo lo sabía.  
  
- Eso parece… pero si no la conozco ¿Por qué va a querer arruinar nuestra relación? – dijo Shaoran pensativo mientras recordaba el día en el que se besó con aquella chica. ¿Por qué?, pensaba mientras intentaba buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta. Nada. ¿¡¡Por que él!!?, pensaba enfadado.  
  
- No tengo idea – dijo Eriol bastante serio - ¿Por qué no le dices a Sakura lo que en verdad pasó? – dijo mientras miraba a su amigo.  
  
- Ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura, hasta Satsuki le mostró lo que en verdad pasó con la carta del pasado pero ella no le quiere creer – dijo Shaoran bastante triste mientras recordaba todo lo que Satsuki le había dicho la noche anterior.  
  
- Ya veo… por esa razón quieres olvidarla – dijo Eriol pensativo  
  
- Así es – dijo Shaoran mientras agachaba su cabeza en señal de una profunda tristeza.  
  
- Vamos.. No te rindas – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba, amistosamente, la espalda de su amigo intentando animarlo.  
  
- ¿ah? ¿De que hablas? – dijo Shaoran un tanto triste y confundido mientras miraba a su amigo.  
  
- Estoy seguro que Sakura va a querer volver contigo…. Solo tienes que mostrarle lo tanto que la quieres – dijo Eriol con una de sus características sonrisa   
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa pero aún asi, algo triste y desanimado.  
  
- ¿Qué tal si vas a hablar con Sakura ahora? – dijo Eriol aún con su sonrisa  
  
- No creo que me escuche – dijo Shaoran mientras su sonrisa se borraba y, nuevamente, agachaba su cabeza en señal de tristeza.  
  
- Vamos, inténtalo por lo menos – insitió Eriol – Nada pierdes con intentarlo  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Shaora aún con la cabeza agachada pero con una de sus bellas sonrisas. Luego, sorprendido miró a Eriol – Espera un poco…. ¿Desde cuando nos llevamos tan bien? – dijo extrañado  
  
- Desde que Sakura te dijo que te quería – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, intentando no reírse – Como tú eres tan celoso siempre me tenías rencor por como me acercaba a Sakura – dijo irónico. Ya no pudó soportarlo más, no pudó detener las ganas de reír que tenía, pues sí, comenzó a reír.  
  
- Yo no le encuentro la gracia – dijo Shaoran un tanto enfadado pero al mismo tiempo avergonzado. Luego, ante la risa de Eriol, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a irse.  
  
- ¿Vas a hablar ahora con Sakura? – dijo Eriol mientras calmaba su risa.  
  
- Sí, voy a hablar con ella – dijo Shaoran un tanto serio.  
  
- Buena suerte – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa bastante tranquilizadora y la cual, transmitía mucha confianza.  
  
- Gracias – dijo Shaoran mostrando una sonrisa – Y buena suerte tú con Tomoyo – dijo irónicamente  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Que dices!!!? – dijo Eriol nervioso, sorprendido y bastante sonrojado mientras Shaoran reía. ¿Por qué la broma? Por que él, Shaoran, quería que su amigo pasara vergüenza.   
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJA – rió Shaoran – Solo era una broma – dijo intentando contener la risa al ver la reacción de su amigo.  
  
- Pero no fue graciosa – dijo Eriol enfadado mientras cruzaba los brazos y evitaba la mirada de su amigo para que este no viera su sonrojo.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Shaoran impresionado ante lo dicho y el sonrojo de su amigo - ¿¡¡No me digas que en verdad te gusta Tomoyo!!? – dijo bastante sorprendido. ¿Y por que no? Él nunca había sido observador. Lo dicho anteriormente solo había sido una broma. ¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Esto si era chistoso e impresionante!!, pensó divertido.   
  
- ¿¡¡Que cosas dices Li!!? – dijo Eriol más nervioso pero intentando mostrarse enfadado - Tomoyo y yo solo somos amigos – dijo aún sonrojado mientras Shaoran reía a carcajadas, haciendo que él, más se sonrojara.   
  
- Esta bien – dijo Shaoran mientras detenía su risa. ¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Su exarchirribal si que era misterioso y siempre estaba lleno de sorpresas!! – Será mejor que me de prisa, el receso ya va a terminar – dijo antes de comenzar a irse del lugar con el que anteriormente, estaba hablando con su amigo.  
  
- Buena suerte – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras veía como Shaoran se iba de su lado.  
  
Shaoran comenzó a buscar a Sakura, un tanto desesperado, ya que no la encontraba por ningún lado. La buscó en el salón, en el edificio, en la cancha de fútbol, por todos lados. Ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, faltaba poco para entrar a clases ¿¡¡Comó no iba a estarlo!!? ¡¡Necesitaba hablar con Sakura!! ¡¡Ahora!! ¡¡En estos momentos!!.   
  
Luego de buscarla durante varios minutos, se dirigió donde los arbustos. No era para buscarla, si no para pensar. Se sentó en el suelo, cansado, hasta que un llanto hizo que sus pensamientos fueran detenidos. Comenzó a buscar a la persona que originaba el llanto, hasta que la encontró. Encontró a una Sakura llorando amargamente, sentada en el suelo. Triste, pero a la vez contento, se acercó a ella.   
  
- Hola Sakura – dijo Shaoran amablemente haciendo que la receptora, Sakura, se asustara y se sorprendiera ante tales palabras, mejor dicho, ante tal persona que se encontraba junto a ella. No había sentido su presencia, su llanto y sus pensamientos causaron ese desastre. Sí, desastre, ya que por aquello ese ser que ella tanto la ha hecho sufrir, vió el llanto y el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando. Sorprendida intentó secarse las lágrimas rápidamente.   
  
- ¿¡¡¡Que quieres Li!!!? – dijo Sakura intentando verse enfadada mientras se secaba las amargas lágrimas. Pero, su tristeza y sufrimiento se hacían notar por sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Estabas llorando? – preguntó Shaoran preocupado mientras se sentaba junto a ella.  
  
- ¡¡¡Que cosas dices!!!.... Yo no estaba llorando – dijo Sakura enfadada mientras esquivaba la mirada de Shaoran con un movimiento rápido, en señal de enfado.  
  
- Sakura – dijo Shaoran preocupado y triste.  
  
- Kinomoto para ti – dijo Sakura enfadada y serio, haciendo que la tristeza de Shaoran aumentara.  
  
- ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo Shaoran un tanto preocupado ante la reacción, el llanto y el enfado de su ser amado, Sakura.  
  
- ¿¡¡Sobre qué!!? – dijo Sakura un tanto enfadada y cansada de la situación mientras miraba a Shaoran con un semblante frio.  
  
- Sobre lo que pasó ese día – dijo Shaoran inocentemente mientras acercaba, un poco, su cara a la de Sakura, pero ella, con un movimiento rápido y enfadado, esquivó su mirada.  
  
- Yo no tengo nada de que hablar sobre ese día… Lo que ví me dejó todo muy claro – dijo Sakura enfadada  
  
- ¡¡¡Pero si eso no fue lo que pasó!!! – dijo Shaoran triste y preocupado ante la reacción y la necedad de Sakura.  
  
- No me vengas con tus mentiras Li – dijo Sakura enfadada mientras miraba a Shaoran – Idaka también me dijo lo que se supone que es la verdad…. Pero eso no es cierto, esa es una vil mentira de ustedes dos – dijo antes de esquivar, nuevamente, la mirada de Shaoran para que este no viera las lágrimas que estaban empezando a posarse sobre sus bellos ojos esmeraldas.  
  
- No Sakura, es la verdad – insistió Shaoran  
  
- Yo sé que ustedes dos me mienten para que tú vuelvas conmigo y me engañes otra vez – dijo Sakura  
  
- ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! – dijo Shaoran sorprendido ante las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Sakura, las mentiras que pasaban por la cabeza de ella.  
  
- Ya no me interesa…. Además nuestra relación se terminó así que no quiero tus explicaciones – dijo Sakura fríamente mientras, la paciencia de Shaoran se acababa.  
  
- Esta bien, como quieras – dijo Shaoran enfadado mientras se levantaba del suelo para luego irse de ese lugar. Cuando se fue, Sakura ya no aguantó más y las amargas lágrimas, nuevamente, comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.  
  
Las clases tomarón su curso. Todo se notaba normal, a excepción de la tristeza que Sakura intentaba ocultar, de la preocupación que Eriol y Tomoyo tenían por su amiga, del enfado de Shaoran por culpa de la necedad de Sakura, por culpa de que no pudó detener a esa chica. Y, a excepción de lo normal, era que Satsuki se acercará tanto a Shaoran, siempre estaban juntos, esto hacía que los celos de Sakura despertarán y se hicieran visibles, solo a los ojos de Tomoyo y Eriol.  
  
El timbre aunció el término de las clases. Rápidamente, los alumnos se ordenaron y junto con sus amigos, comenzarón a salir de la preparatoria. Como era habitual, Sakura salió de la preparatoria con sus "amigos", con Tomoyo y Eriol, mientras que, ante los celos de Sakura, Shaoran y Satsuki salieron juntos, un poco después que Sakura y los demás.  
  
Rápidamente, Sakura, junto con Tomoyo y Eriol, salieron de la preparatoria. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban bastante sorprendidos ante la carrera de su amiga, pues si, Sakura estaba corriendo mientras "arrastraba" a Eriol y a Tomoyo. Ella solo quería salir de aquel lugar, ya no quería seguir viendo a Shaoran. Pero, sus pensamientos y su carrera fueron detuvimos al ver a una persona odiada y conocida por ella. En la entrada de la preparatoria se encontraba aquella chica, esa mujer de pelo rojo y con la cual Shaoran se había besado en el parque pingüino, para tristeza de ella. Se quedó viéndola por un rato, bastante sorprendida. En los labios de aquella chica, había una sonrisa, una malvada sonrisa. Ante la sorpresa de Sakura, la chica entró a la preparatoria, rapidamente. Sakura la siguió con la vista. Se sorprendió.   
  
Shaoran y Satsuki se encontraban saliendo de el edificio de la preparatoria, se notaban muy animados y contentos, los dos tenían una sonrisa en sus labios. Hasta que, para sorpresa de Shaoran y de Satsuki, un gritó detuvo su entretenimiento.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!! – gritaron haciendo que las miradas de Shaoran y de Satsuki se fijaran en la chica que había gritado. Shaoran se sorprendió bastante. ¿Meiling?, pensó, ¿Qué hacía su prima en Japón?. Mientras Satsuki, bastante preocupada y sorprendida veía como la chica de cabello rojo y la cual Shaoran, anteriormente había besado, se dirigía hacia ellos.  
  
- ¿eh? ¿Meiling? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido mientras veía a su "prima" correr hacía él.  
  
- ¡¡Shaoran!! Te extrañe tanto – dijo "Meiling" antes de abrazar a Shaoran para luego besarlo apasionadamente ante la sorpresa de los demás, y ante la tristeza de Sakura quien, corriendo, se fue de la preparatoria. No quería ver esa escena, no solo por la tristeza que estaba sintiendo al ver a Shaoran besar a otra chica, si no que también, por la humillación que Shaoran y la chica le estaban haciendo pasar.  
  
- ¿eh? ¡¡No puede ser!! – dijo Tomoyo bastante sorprendida y preocupada por las consecuencias que podía traer aquella escena – Eso quiere decir que Satsuki me mintió….. ¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!! – gritó preocupada mientras, corriendo, intentaba seguir a su amiga.  
  
- Esa chica es….. Darkgirl – dijo Eriol bastante serio mientras veía a la chica.  
  
- ¡¡Eriol!! ¡¡Ayúdame a buscar a Sakura!! – gritó Tomoyo preocupada mientras detenía su corrida.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Eriol antes de correr junto con Tomoyo para intentar buscar a una triste Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡¡SUÉLTALO!!! – dijo Satsuki enfadada mientras separaba a la chica de un sorprendido Shaoran - ¿¡¡¡Quien eres tú!!!? – dijo desafiante y enfadada mientras que con un semblante enfadado, desconfiado y frio, miraba a la chica quien mostraba una sonrisa bastante malévola y triunfadora.  
  
- Es bueno verla otra vez Señorita Satsuki – dijo la chica mirando a Satsuiki quien se sorprendió y se asustó bastante ante tal comentario.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que dices!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida y un tanto asustada.  
  
- ¿eh?.. ¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!? – dijo Shaoran cuando noto que la chica que lo había besado, ya no era su querida prima Meiling, si no que era ¡¡Aquella chica de pelo rojizo!! ¡¡Aquella chica que causó su separación con Sakura!! - ¡¡Pero si eras Meiling!! – dijo bastante sorprendido y preocupado.  
  
- ¿¡¡Qué dices Shaoran!!? – dijo Satsuki extrañada y sorprendida mientras miraba a un atónito Shaoran.  
  
- Esa chica era Meiling hace un momento – dijo Shaoran aún sorprendido ante todo lo ocurrido.  
  
- ¿¡¡QUÉ!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida antes de mirar al lugar donde se encontraba la chica, pero, para sorpresa de ellos dos, ¡¡la chica ya no estaba!! ¡¡Había desaparecido!! - ¡¡Desapareció!! – dijo asustada, preocupada y sorpendida mientras, con la mirada, intentaba buscar a la chica, pero no la encontraba. Fue cuando su busqueda fue detenida por un preocupado Shaoran al recordar quien vió todo el espectáculo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! – dijo Shaoran preocupado por todo lo que iba a causar todo lo sucedido mientras, corriendo, se dirigía a buscar a Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡Es cierto!! – dijo Satsuki sorprendida y preocupada por la misma razón que Shaoran mientras seguía, corriendo, a Shaoran.  
  
Lágimas. Las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por sus mejillas mientras ella, tristemente, corría entre los árboles. Se encontraba en el bosque que estaba detrás del parque pinguino, ya que, por lo que había visto en la preparatoria, no quería que nadie la encontrara, ni mucho menos Shaoran. Ella, Sakura, solo quería estar sola, no quería ver a nadie. En esos momentos, solo quería la soledad.  
  
- ¿¡¡POR QUE!!!? – pensaba Sakura mientras corría por el bosque - ¡¡¡SHAORAN!!! ¿¡¡POR QUE ME HACES ESTO!!!? ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! ¡¡¡TE   
  
ODIO!!! ¿¡¡Por que!!? ¿¡¡¡Por que!!!? ¡¡¡Te odio Li Shaoran!!!.... ¿¡¡¡Por que me haces sufrir de esta manera!!!?.. ¿¡¡Por que!!? – pensaba enfadada mientras corría, y al mismo tiempo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
- ¡¡¡SAKURA!!! – gritaba Tomoyo preocupada mientras buscaba, junto con Eriol, a su amiga, a Sakura encercanías del parque pinguino. Ya llevaban un buen tiempo buscándola, pero no encontraban ningún rastro de ella. Ya se estaba poniendo histérica. ¿¡¡Dondé podía estar Sakura!!?, pensaba preocupada.  
  
- ¡¡¡SAKURA!!! – gritó Eriol preocupado antes de ver a dos personas conocidas por él que se dirigían, corriendo, hacía él y Tomoyo. Eran Shaoran y Satsuki quienes, por su semblante, se notaban bastante preocupados por algo, mejos dicho, por alguien - ¡¡¡Li!!! – dijo sorprendido al verlo  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? – dijo Tomoyo sorprendida y enfadada antes de ver como Shaoran, tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, se acercaba, junto con Satsuki, a Eriol - ¡¡¡Supongo que estarás feliz Li Shaoran!!! – gritó bastante enfadada mientras se acercaba a ellos.  
  
- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Shaoran extrañado y sorprendido ante la reacción de Tomoyo.  
  
- ¿¡¡Como fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a Sakura!!? – dijo Tomoyo aún más enfadada, casi hstérica.  
  
- ¡¡¡Yo no le he hecho nada Tomoyo!!! – dijo Shaoran intentando defenderse.  
  
- ¿¡¡Como puedes decir eso!!? – dijo Tomoyo ya perdiendo la paciencia. ¿¡¡Quién se creía que era!!? ¿¡¡Que acaso no se dio cuanta como Sakura se pusó al ver su ecena!!? ¡¡Que odio sentía por aquel tipo!!.   
  
- Es cierto Tomoyo – dijo Satsuki mientras se interponía entre Tomoyo y Shaoran deteniendo la discusión de ellos dos.  
  
- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Tomoyo extrañada pero a la vez enfadada.  
  
- Cuando Shaoran vió a la chica, en realidad vió a Meiling – dijo Satsuki  
  
- ¿¡¡Ahora estas enamorado de Meiling que puedes verla en caras de otras chicas!!? – dijo Tomoyo bastante enfadada.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que dices!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido ante el comentario de su amiga.  
  
- ¡¡No es por eso Tomoyo!! – dijo Satsuki seria mientras intentaba contener la risa – Aquí hay magia de por medio – dijo bastante seria, ya controlada la risa, mientras miraba a Eriol buscando una respuesta, un comentario. Él, le asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Tomoyo confundida  
  
- Esa chica usó magia para que Shaoran en ves de ver su verdadero rostro, su verdadera figura, viera la figura de Meiling – dijo Satsuki un tanto cansada de la situación.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo mientras una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se posaba en su rostro, pero no duró ni un segundo cuando su semblante volvió a ser uno desconfiado y enfadadao - ¡¡Pero no es excusa para haberla besado!! – dijo enfadada  
  
- Tomoyo – la regaño Satsuki ya casi perdiendo la paciencia - ¡¡¡¡Ella se le lanzó!!! ¿¡¡Que acaso no te diste cuenta!!? – dijo enfadada antes de que Tomoyo mirara a Shaoran a los ojos, sin dejar de mirarlo por un segundo con un semblante desconfiado y serio ante el nerviosismo de Shaoran. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, Tomoyo mostró una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Shaoran.   
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Tomoyo son una sonrisa – Shaoran aún quiere mucho a Sakura – dijo segura mientras miraba a un sorprendido Shaoran, al igual que Eriol y Satsuki. ¡¡Vaya!! No cabía duda de que Tomoyo era bastante observadora.  
  
- Es cierto – dijo Shaoran un poco avergonzado.  
  
- Además le tienes que pedir matrimonio – dijo Tomoyo un tanto serio – No creó que te casarías con ella sin quererla ¿verdad? – dijo bastante seria mientras se acercaba a Shaoran.  
  
- Completamente cierto – dijo Shaoran un poco nervioso.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa a ti, Eriol? – dijo Satsuki mientras observaba a un Eriol bastante pensativo.  
  
- Es que.. yo la conozco – dijo Eriol bastante serio.  
  
- ¿A quien? – preguntó Tomoyo confundida mientras ella, Satsuki y Shaoran prestaban toda su atención a Eriol.  
  
- A la chica que beso a Li – dijo Eriol serio, esperando la reacción de sus amigos.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – dijeron Tomoyo, Shaoran y Satsuki bastante sorprendidos.   
  
- ¿¡¡La conoces!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida, más que Tomoyo y Shaoran.  
  
- Sí – dijo Eriol bastante serio.  
  
- ¡¡¡Pues dinos quien es!!! – dijo Shaoran impaciente mientras una sorprendida Satsuki pensaba:  
  
- ¿La conoce?.... Ella estaba en mis sueños, junto con Night Jack y Niño de la Noche…… ¡¡¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!!!......... Clow selló a Genai y a sus discípulos....... Eso quiere decir que la recuerda por Clow… entonces es el pasado, mis sueños son el pasado, ¿o no?... pero, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué tengo esos sueños? - pensó Satsuki bastante sorprendida y confundida.  
  
- Primero busquemos a Sakura – dijo Tomoyo bastante preocupada y seria, sacando a Satsuki de sus pensamientos – Luego hablamos de esto.  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Shaoran serio mientras asentía con la cabeza – Será mejor que nos separemos…. Encontrémonos aquí en un hora más  
  
- Buena idea – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Tomoyo, tu busca por estos alrededores….. Eriol, tu busca por el sector en donde se encuentra la preparatoria….. Yo, buscaré en las partes a las que a Sakura le gusta ir y tú Satsuki iras a buscar a su casa y a los sectores cercanos – dijo Shaoran bastante seguro y un tanto preocupado por Sakura mientras miraba a todos sus amigos junto a él – Nos veremos aquí en más o menos una hora….. Esta bien, vamos – dijo antes de que cada uno se fuera a los sectores que Shaoran les nombró.  
  
Mientras, un sollozo, un llanto se escuchaba entre los árboles que formaban el bosque que se encontraba detrás del parque pingüino. Una chica de bellos ojos esmeralda se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, llorando amargamente. Estos últimos días no habían sido nada buenos; el engaño de su novio, Shaoran, su relación con él, destruida, al igual que su corazón. ¿¡¡Por que!!? ¿¡¡Por que le tenía que pasar a ella!!? ¿¡¡A ella, a Sakura Kinomoto!!?:  
  
- ¿¡¡Por que!!? ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿¡¡Por que!!? Yo lo quiero más que a nadie ¿Por qué me hace sufrir? ¿¡¡Por que!!? – dijo Sakura bastante enfadada mientras las amargas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. En ese momento, entre los arbustos que se encontraban detrás de Sakura, una sombra, una figura de una mujer apareció de la nada. Lentamente y sin hacer ningún sonido, se acercó a Sakura para luego, acercar sus labios al oído de la llorosa mujer, sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
  
- Yo te diré por que – dijo la mujer casi en susurro pero, aún así, Sakura se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se asustó por las repentinas palabras. Por culpa del susto, rápidamente, se levantó del suelo y miró, sorprendida y enfadada, a la mujer que había dicho aquellas palabras.  
  
- ¡¡¡TÚ!!! – dijo Sakura bastante enfadada, pero aún con las lágrimas en las mejillas, al ver que aquella mujer frente a ella, a la mujer de cabellera rojiza, al igual que sus ojos, aquella tipa que se había besado ¡¡dos veces con Shaoran!! ¡¡Aquella tipa que tenía la culpa de todo su sufrimiento!! - ¿¡¡Que quieres!!? – dijo enfadada mientras, con un semblante desconfiado y lleno de ira, miraba fijamente a la chica quien, lentamente, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios.  
  
- Hacerte sufrir – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Sakura lentamente.  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Sakura sorprendida mientras, a la misma lentitud que la chica, se alejaba un poco de ella.  
  
- Eso quiero….. Quiero hacerte sufrir – dijo la mujer malevólicamente antes de que hiciera un movimiento con su mano – Y tambíen, quiero tus cartas – dijo mientras las cartas Sakura salían del bolsillo de su ama para dirigirse a la mano de la chica, ante la sorpresa , preocupación y miedo de Sakura. Solo una quedó en el bolsillo de su ama, la carta espada – Si vamos a pelear, peleemos sin magia – dijo con una sonrisa malévola, pero al mismo tiempo de triunfo mientras Sakura la miraba atónita. Esa chica... ¿¡¡Tenía poderes mágicos!!? ¿¡¡Pero comó!!? ¡¡Ella nunca antes había sentido su presencia mágica!! ¿¡¡Por que no la sintió!!? ¿¡¡Quién era ella!!?, pensaba asustada y bastante sorprendida.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!? – dijeron Tomoyo, Satsuki y Shaoran bastante sorprendidos ante lo dicho anteriormente por Eriol. Ya estaban nuevamente reunidos en el parque pingüino, no habían encontrado a Sakura por ninguna parte y eso los preocupaba, pero ahora, el comentario recién dicho por Eriol les hacia entender muchas cosas y también, sorprenderlos bastante.  
  
- ¿¡¡Estas diciendo que esa tipa que beso a Shaoran es Darkgirl!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida e incluso, impactada. Mientras, pensaba – Pero….. ¿Por qué todos los discípulos de Genai están en esos sueños que tengo?…. ¿¡¡Por que!!?... Night Jack, Niño de la Noche y ahora Darkgirl… ¿Por qué?..... No entiendo – pensó nerviosa y confundida mientras se tocaba la cabeza en señal de una gran confusión.  
  
- Así es – dijo Eriol mirando a Satsuki de reojo. En su semblante se notaba algo de preocupación, ya que, tal vez, esta pequeña revelación podría traer grandes consecuencias, buenas y malas, pero en especial, grandes consecuencias hacia Satsuki.  
  
- Por esa razón la conoces – dijo Tomoyo entendiendo todo, bueno, casi todo mientras Satsuki salía de sus pensamientos – Como el mago Clow los selló  
  
- Exacto – dijo Eriol serio – Conociendo a Genai, él ya debe saber que yo sé que esa chica es Darkgirl y de seguro piensa atacarnos – dijo serio pero un tanto preocupado.  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Satsuki seria – Pero no sabemos donde... – dijo antes de detener sus palabras para dar paso a un semblante sorprendido y preocupado, ya que un sentimiento, una precensia preocupante estaba sintiendo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Satsuki? – preguntó Tomoyo preocupada por la reacción de su amiga.  
  
- ¿Sintieron esa presencia Eriol, Shaoran? – preguntó Satsuki bastante seria mientras miraba para todos lados buscando de donde provenía la presencia, ya que esta se sentía bastante cercana.  
  
- Sí – dijo Shaoran mientras hacía lo mismo que Satsuki, mirar a su alrededor.  
  
- Viene… - dijo Eriol mientras cerraba los ojos intentando concentrarse.  
  
- ¡¡Del bosque!!... ¡¡Del bosque que está aquí detrás!! – dijo Satsuki segura y seria antes de que comenzara a correr en dirección del bosque que anteriormente, había indicado - ¡¡Vamos démonos prisa!! – dijo mientras corría.  
  
- Sí – dijeron Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo antes de comenzar a seguir a Satsuki. Rápidamente y bastante preocupados, se integraron en el interior del bosque. Corrían y corrían, sin detenerse, en dirección de la precensia. Mientras más corrían, más fuerte la sentían. Estaban preocupados ya que esa presencia no les era conocida o recordada, pero, algo les decía que debían ir hacía donde esta se encontraba.  
  
- ¡¡Esperen!! – dijo Satsuki deteniendo su corrida mientras estiraba sus dos brazos para detener a los demás - ¿Esa presencia no es la de…?  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!! – dijo Shaoran preocupado antes comenzar a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían mientras los demás, varios metros más atrás de él, lo seguían. Corría y corría, estaba muy preocupado y nervioso, la otra pesencia desconocida lo ponía así. Mientras corría, solo podía pensar en Sakura mientras rogaba que nada malo le pasara. Se estaba acercando, las precensias lo indicaban así, un ruido extraño hizo que se sorprendiera y se preoucpara. Era el sonido de dos espadas al chocar unas con otras. Aumentó su velocidad y, por fin, llegó de donde las precencias emergían. Se asustó. Esa imagen no era muy "bonita". Estaba viendo a Sakura pelear con aquella chica, con Darkgirl, solo con ¡¡Espadas!!, además, Sakura se encontraba un tano herida - ¡¡¡Sakura!!! – dijo preocupado y haciendo que la pelea se detuviera.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!!! – dijo Sakura bastante sorprendida  
  
- ¡¡Ah!! Li Shaoran… te estaba esperando – dijo la chica, Darkgirl, mirando a Shaoran con una sonrisa y un semblante malévolo y de una completa satisfacciñon.  
  
- ¡¡¡Deja en paz a Sakura o te las verás conmigo!!! – dijo Shaoran enfadado antes de hacer aparecer su espada en su mano.  
  
- ¿Es una amenaza? – dijo Darkgirl un poco divertida.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¡¡Ahora déjala en paz!!! – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado y desafiante.  
  
- A mi no me gustan las amenazas – dijo Darkgirl enfadada antes de comenzar a correr, junto con su espada, lo más rápido que podía con la intención de atacar a Shaoran, pero este mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción y, con un movimiento rápido y ágil, esquivó el ataque – Vaya con que Li Shaoran   
  
a estado practicando…. Pero te digo que eso no te servirá – dijo malévolicamente, con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios mientras pensaba – Ya que ahora, quiero de tus poderes – pensó con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras Shaoran, cansado y agitado, caía al suelo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!!! – gritó Sakura preocupada  
  
- Esto va por mi maestro – dijo Darkgirl enfadada mientras se acercaba a Shaoran para luego, colocar su espada sobre el pecho de Shaoran, con la intención de matarlo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!! – gritó Sakura preocupada y asustada.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ÁRBOL!!!!! – dijo una voz que llegaba junto con dos personas más donde ellos se encontraban. Mientras, unas ramas verdes salían del suelo para luego, atrapar a Darkgirl - ¡¡¡¡Con que quieres separar a Shaoran y a Sakura, Darkgirl!!!! – dijo la chica, Satsuki, mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Sakura sorprendida mientras miraba a Satsuki quien llegaba junto con Eriol y Tomoyo - ¿Darkgirl? – dijo confundida mientras miraba a Darkgirl.  
  
- Así es Sakura – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. Al fin, todo se iba a resolver, por lo menos eso pensaba ella - Esta tipa que tienes aquí, la cual se beso dos veces con Shaoran y te separó de él, no es nada mas ni menos que Darkgirl  
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!? ¡¡¡Entonces es una discípula de Genai!!! – dijo Sakura bastante sorprendida.  
  
- Exacto – dijo Darkgirl enfadada y aún atrapada por las ramas – Todo iba de acuerdo al plan hasta que Clow me vió – dijo mirando con un semblante lleno de odio, a Eriol - Pero es bueno verla otra vez, Señorita Satsuki – dijo mirando a Satsuki  
  
- ¿¡¡eh!!? – dijeron todos bastante sorprendidos, menos Eriol quien se encontraba mirando fijamente a Darkgirl con un semblante enfadado y serio.  
  
- ¿¡¡Por que me dices así!!? – dijo Satsuki asustada y confundida mientras el recuerdo de sus sueños venía a su mente - ¿¡¡Por que sales tú en los sueños!!? ¿¡¡ Por que salen Niño de la Noche y Night Jack en esos sueños!!?... ¿¡¡Por que tengo esos sueños!!?... ¿¡¡Que es lo que pasa conmigo!!? – dijo mientras, bastante asustada y confundida, se arrollidaba en el suelo mientras se tapaba los oídos en señal de un profundo miedo.  
  
- Si buscas dentro de ti, lo sabrás – dijo Darkgirl con una sonrisa de triunfo y malévola en su rostro. Satsuki la miró pero luego, sus ojos se cegarón, y como un rayo, un sueño pasó por su cabeza: Dos chicas, una que era Darkgirl y la otra que se llamaba Satsuki, estaban en el jardín que se encontraba detrás de la gran masión.  
  
- Si buscas dentro de ti lo sabrás – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la chica.  
  
- ¿eh?... No entiendo  
  
- Solo tienes que buscar en tu corazón, el te dirá si en realidad estás enamorada de él o no... busca... Yo se que puedes – dijo Satsuki mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amiga en señal de amistad y comprensión.  
  
- Gracias amiga – dijo Darkgirl con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki volviendo a la "realidad" - ¡¡¡No, no no no no!!! ¡¡¡NO!!!...... ¡¡¡No quiero esos sueños, no los quiero!!!…… ¿¡¡Que es lo que pasa!!?... ¿Por qué esos sueños?.. ¿Por qué? – dijo asustada mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas dejando a todos bastante preocupados y sorprendidos, menos a Darkgirl y a Eriol quienes miraban a Satsuki bastante serios - ¿¡¡Quien eres!!?... ¿¡¡Que quieren de mí!!?..... ¿¡¡Por que te tengo en esos sueños!!?... ¿¡¡QUE QUIEREN DE MÍ!!? – dijo Satsuki algo asustada pero enfadada mientras se acercaba a Darkgirl.  
  
- Bueno, si no puedes buscar la respuesta por ti misma... Ven conmigo y te explicaré todo – dijo Darkgirl con una de sus sonrisa malévolas.  
  
- ¿¡¡Y por que tengo que ir contigo y no me puedes explicar!!? – dijo Satsuki enfadada pero aún con las lágrimas en sus mejillas.  
  
- Por que hay alguien que quiere verte – dijo Darkgirl con una sonrisa algo malévola pero al mismo tiempo de alegría – Si vienes sabrás que son esos   
  
sueños y por que a ti te pasa y no a otro  
  
- ¡¡¡Ella no irá a ninguna parte!!! – dijo Eriol enfadado mientras se interponía entre Darkgirl y Satsuki.  
  
- ¿¡¡eh!!?.. ¿Eriol? – dijo Satsuki sorprendida pero, aún con lágrimas.  
  
- Clow – dijo Darkgirl enfadada mientras miraba con su semblante serio y lleno de ira – Por tu culpa…. ¡¡¡POR TU CULPA!!! – gritó enfadada  
  
- ¿eh? – decía Satsuki confundida y asustada.  
  
- ¡¡¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada Darkgirl!!! – dijo Eriol enfadado y serio  
  
- ¡¡¡SI LA TIENES!!! – dijo Darkgirl enfadada antes de tomar su espada – Ahora verás – dijo en un tono lleno de ira mientras cortaba las ramas que la tenían atrapada - ¡¡¡Esto es por mi maestro!!! – dijo antes de levantar su espada para atacar a Eriol.  
  
- ¡¡¡Cuidado!!! – gritó Satsuki antes empujar a Eriol para evitar que el ataque hiriera a su amigo. Darkgirl, sorprendida, se dio cuenta, intentó detenerse, pero no pudó. Un gritó se hizo escuchar por el bosque, provenía de Satsuki quien calló al suelo, desmayada, por culpa de la herida que causó la espada que hiriño su pierna, ante el asombró y preocupación de todos, hasta de Darkgirl.  
  
- ¡¡¡No!!! – dijo Darkgirl asustada y preocuapada - ¿¡¡¡Que acabo de hacer!!!? – dijo preocupada y la vez triste mietras se arrodillaba junto a Satsuki - ¡¡¡Señorita Satsuki!!!... ¡¡¡¡Señorita Satsuki despierte!!!! – decía mientras la agitaba intentado despertarla. Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo miraban muy sorprendidos la escena.  
  
- Ella no es la señorita Satsuki – dijo Eriol serio, y a la vez preocupado mientras, se colocaba detrás de Darkgirl.  
  
- ¡¡¡TÚ!!! – dijo Darkgirl con un tono y un semblante lleno de ira y de odio mientras se levantaba del suelo - ¡¡¡Por tu culpa le hice esto a ella!!! –   
  
dijo enfadada antes de tomar, rápidamente su espada para luego correr junto con ella hacía Eriol, con la intención de atacarlo. Pero, para sorpresa y preocupación de Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo, Eriol no se movía de su lugar.  
  
- ¡¡¡Escudo celestial!!! – dijo la voz de Satsuki con su último aliento antes de que un escudo protegiera a Eriol y evitara que Darkgirl le hiciera daño, ante la sorpresa de ella. Luego, se volvió a desmayar.  
  
- ¡¡Satsuki!! – dijeron Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran mientras, corriendo, se dirigían a su amiga, bastante preocupados.  
  
- ¿¡¡eh!!? – dijo Darkgirl bastante sorprendida antes de mirar a Satsuki - ¿¡¡¡Por que hace esto Señorita Satsuki!!!?.. ¿¡¡Por que!!? – dijo   
  
Darkgirl enfadada mientras miraba a Satsuki. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Shaoran, para sopresa y enfado de ella, seguía despierto – Dame tu poder – dijo casi en susurro mientras hacía un pequeño movimiento con su mano.  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAA!!! – gritó Shaoran mientras se ponía su mano en su pecho, en señal de dolor.  
  
- ¡¡Shaoran!! – dijo Sakura preocupada.   
  
- Ahora verán – dijo Darkgirl dasafiante y enfadada antes de que comenzara a correr, rápidamente y junto con su espada, hacía Sakura y los demás con la intención de atacarlos. Una sonrisa de triunfo se posaba en sus labios ante cada paso que daba pero luego, su sonrisa se borró al notar una fina espada deteniendo la suya. Era la de Sakura.  
  
- No hará más daño – dijo Sakura deteniedo el ataque de Darkgirl antes de que comenzara a atacar a Darkgirl con unos movimientos algo lentos. Ella, con una sonrisa de triunfo esquivaba cada uno de los ataques fácilmente.  
  
- ¿Eso es lo único que puedes hacer? – dijo Darkgirl divertida antes de desaparecer, ante el susto y sorpresa de Sakura.  
  
- ¿Don-donde estás? – dijo Sakura algo asustada y sorprendida mientras con la mirada, buscaba a Darkgirl por los alrededores.  
  
- ¡¡¡Cuidado Sakura!!! – gritó Tomoyo haciendo que Sakura mirara hacía atrás. Se asustó. Por una milésima de segundo pudó ver la espada de Darkgirl que se dirigía hacía ella, para dañarla.   
  
- ¡¡¡Viento ven a mí!!! – dijo Eriol mientras una ráfaga de viento hacía que Darkgirl se alejara de Sakura para luego caer, fuertemente al suelo.  
  
- Clow – dijo Darkgirl mirando a Eriol con una cara llena de ira y de odio – Me cansé…… ¡¡¡¡BOSQUE MUERTO!!!! – dijo antes de que varias ramas negras, aparecieran del suelo para luego, atrapar a Eriol – Ahora podré hacer una parte demi trabajo – dijo Darkgirl mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa malévola. Luego, corriendo lo más rápido posible, se dirigió hacía Sakura, con su espada para atacarla. Sakura miraba a Darkgirl bastante asustada. Lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar el momento. Si tenía que morir para que los otros ya no salieran más lastimados, según pensaba ella, lo haría. Ya no quería seguir con viendo tanto sufrimiento. Esperaba el momento, pero este no llegaba, se sorprendió un poco, no creía que Darkgirl se demorará tanto. Para estar segura, abrió lentamente los ojos. Al abrirlos, se asustó, se preocupó, lágrimas se posaron en ellos, lo que estaba viendo era algo que nunca hubiera deseado en toda su vida. ¡¡No podía ser!! ¿¡¡Por qué!!?. Al abrir sus ojos, vió a un Shaoran botado en el suelo, desmayado, con una herida en su contado mientras la sangre salía de esta sin parar.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!! – gritó Sakura preocupada al ver a Shaoran.  
  
- Una parte del trabajo terminado – dijo Darkgirl con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara mientras colocaba su espada llena de sangre sobre su hombro. Luego, tristemente vió a Satsuki – Lo siento mucho, Señorita Satsuki, nunca hubiera querido haber hecho eso – dijo casi en susurro para que nadie la escuchara. Luego, desapareció con un semblante triste.  
  
- ¡¡Shaoran!! ¡¡¡Shaoran responde!!! – dijo Sakura mientras se arrodillaba junto al hombre y lo agitaba intentando que desertara - ¡¡¡Shaoran!!!............ Shaoran…. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – decía Sakura mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas al ver a su ser más querido en ese estado.  
  
- Lo…… lo hice por que….. por que te quiero – dijo Shaoran con su último aliento antes de caer, nuevamente, desmayado.  
  
- Shaoran – dijo Sakura bastante triste  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!! – gritó una voz conocida por todos. Era Kerberous quien se encontraba en el cielo junto con los demás guardianes. Luego, aterrizó junto a Sakura – Sakura – dijo preocupado al ver a Shaoran.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Kero!!! – dijo Sakura esperanzada al verlo – Por favor ayúdame a llevar a Shaoran al hospital – dijo preocupada  
  
- Esta bien – dijo Kerberous antes de que, con la ayuda del otro guardián, Yue, colocaban a Shaoran en su espalda.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ama!!! – dijeron las guardianas de las cartas Satsuki al ver a su ama herida y desmayada en el suelo  
  
- ¡¡Llevémosla al hospital!! – dijo Sakura bastante seria.  
  
- Sí, yo la llevaré – dijo Akia antes de tomar a Satsuki en sus brazos  
  
- ¡¡Amo!! – dijeron Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun antes de sacar a su amo de las ramas.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Spinel Sun preocupado  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Tomoyo - ¿Te encuentras bien Tomoyo? – preguntó preocupado  
  
- Sí – dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada por sus amigos.  
  
- Vamos llevemos a Shaoran y a Satsuki al hospital – dijo Sakura bastante seria y preocupada mientras las lágrimas bajaban a sus mejillas. Luego, volando sobre su guardián, se dirigió al hospital junto a los demás.  
  
Mientras, en una habitación oscura, un hombre bastante enfadado y preocupado, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras una chica lo miraba asustado. Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de Genai y de Darkgirl:  
  
- ¿¡¡¡COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO!!!?.... ¿¡¡¡ESTAS DEMENTE O QUE!!!? – gritaba Genai bastante enfadado y preocupado  
  
- Lo siento mucho maestro – dijo avetonzada  
  
- ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO LE HICIERAS DAÑO Y ES LO PRIMERO QUE HACES!!!  
  
- Lo siento mucho…… es ese Clow quien tiene la culpa – dijo Darkgirl bastante enfadada al recordar a Eriol – La Señorita Satsuki lo protegió – dijo antes de taparse la boca. Lo que había dicho traíria bastantes malas consecuencias.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Que!!!?... ¿¡¡Que fue lo que dijiste!!? – dijo Genai sorprendido y enfadado.  
  
- No dije nada – dijo Darkgirl asustada  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!!!? – dijo Genai bastante enfadado  
  
- Que- que la Señorita Satsuki protegió a Clow – dijo Darkgirl bastante asustada y preocupada por la reacción que iba a tener su maestro.  
  
- No, eso no es cierto……. ¡¡¡No no no no NOOO!!!! – dijo Genai enfadado pero a la vez triste mientras se tapaba los oídos intentando no escuchar.  
  
- Maestro – dijo Darkgirl bastante preocupada y triste mientras miraba la reacción de Genai  
  
- No importa…… Pronto tendré a Satsuki conmigo….. solo hay que esperar un poco más – dijo Genai bastante seguro y enfadado.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Notas de la Autora: Yap... noveno capitulo.. ¡¡No lo puedo creer!!... Espero les haya gustado, también espero de sus reviews. Tal vez me maten por este capítulo jajaja. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, solo gracias por leer mi fic y espero de sus reviws. Nos vemos¡¡  
  
Isivf.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Avances del proximo capítulo: Sabremos el estado de Shaoran mientras que Satsuki se encuentra bastante triste y pensativa. Ahora, un nuevo personaje entrara en la historia.   
  
Espero les guste ^_^. 


	10. Y volvemos con lo mismo

"Antiguos Conocidos"  
  
by: Isivf  
  
Notas de autora: Las palabras que se encuentren entre  
  
*...* son recuerdos .  
  
Capítulo 10: "Y volvemos con lo mismo"  
  
Angustia, tristeza, preocupación, esos  
  
sentimientos, y más, eran los que se veían en los bellos ojos  
  
esmeralda de la chica que iba sobre el lomo de su guardián, mientras  
  
este volaba a una gran velocidad por los bellos aires de la cuidad Tomoeda. Lo  
  
ocurrido minutos antes y lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos minutos, eran la  
  
causa de su preocupación y tristeza, pero más que nada, estaba  
  
preocupada por él, por el joven de cabello marrón que llevaba,  
  
con mucha dificultad, entre sus brazos mientras la sangre del joven no paraba  
  
de salir de la grave herida que tenía en su costado, aunque ella junto  
  
con su otro guardián de bellos y largos cabellos blancos, Yue,  
  
intentaban evitar que la sangre siguiera derramándose en el bello pelaje  
  
del su guardián Kerberous e intentaban evitar que siguiera manchando la  
  
ropa de la joven, Sakura, aunque para ella, eso era lo de menos, solo  
  
quería que su ser amado, el joven con la herida en el costado, Shaoran,  
  
se recuperara.   
  
No solo Sakura era quien sentía angustia, tristeza  
  
y preocupación, si no que también, todos sus otros amigos, ya que  
  
no solo Shaoran se encontraba inconsciente y herido, si no que también,  
  
la otra joven de cabellos castaños que era llevada por su guardiana con  
  
símbolo del rayo entre sus brazos: Satsuki. Todos se encontraban  
  
preocupados, tristes y angustiados por sus amigos, lo único que querían  
  
era que se recuperaran, pero el tiempo pasaba y, para peor, el viaje que  
  
estaban haciendo hasta el edificio que, para ellos, iba a ser una esperanza, se  
  
estaba siendo bastante largo y cada segundo que pasaba hacía que la  
  
esperanza de que sus amigos se recuperaran se fuera borrando de sus  
  
corazones.  
  
Fuertemente, agarrando a Shaoran mientras intentaba  
  
evitar que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo de sus bellos ojos  
  
esmeraldas. Se sentíaa fatal. Él la había protegido Shaoran, su ser amado la había protegido aunque ella, Sakura había sido tan mala, tan fría con él hiriendo sus  
  
sentimientos junto con los de ella misma. ¿Por qué no le quiso  
  
creer a Satsuki? ¿Por qué no lo quiso escuchar a él? Si  
  
hubiera hecho eso de seguro ahora no estaría pasando todo esto. Todo por  
  
su culpa. Su testarudez, la que pensó que le ayudaría a ser feliz  
  
al no escuchar a sus amigos, la engaño, y por culpa de ella ahora esta  
  
sufriendo, por culpa de ella su ser amado estaba herido e inconsciente.  
  
¿Por qué?, se preguntaba mientras volaba sobre el lomo de su  
  
guardián para dirigirse al hospital.  
  
  
  
¡¡Por fin!! ¡¡Había una  
  
esperanza!! Eso fue lo que todos pensaron al ver, a lo lejos, el gran y blanco  
  
edificio, el cual, como lo mostraban sus sonrisas que se habían posado  
  
al verlo, les dio a todos una esperanza de que sus amigos se fueran a  
  
recuperar. Por fin, después de un largo, según ellos, viaje por  
  
el cielo, habían llegado al hospital, ¡¡sus amigos se iban a  
  
recuperar!! Pensaban. Al llegar al hospital, aterrizaron entre los árboles  
  
que había junto al hospital, para que nadie los viera. Allí, los  
  
guardianes se convirtieron en sus falsas formas.   
  
Akia tenía casi las mismas características  
  
que tenía su verdadera figura, aún tenía su blanca y  
  
delicada piel, aún tenía su bella y formada figura, aún  
  
tenía su aire de confianza, tranquilidad y fidelidad, aún  
  
seguía con su mismo nombre: Akia, y, como lo indicaba su actitud,  
  
aún era la misma Akia que su verdadera figura, aún tenía  
  
la misma conciencia. Lo único que cambiaba en ella era que ya no  
  
poseía sus bellas y elegantes alas celestes en su espalda.  
  
También cambiaron sus ropas, las cuales se convirtieron en unas menos  
  
llamativas y más normales. También cambió su bello color  
  
de ojos celestes, los cuales se convirtieron en un bello color azul profundo.  
  
También cambió el color de su bella y larga cabellera, la cual se  
  
convirtió en un color más oscuro: un azul profundo y más  
  
oscuro, como sus ojos, volviéndola a ella menos llamativa y más  
  
normal pero aún así, con una gran belleza.  
  
Mientras, Fuemi perdió su extravagante figura junto  
  
con su gran tamaño convirtiéndose en un pequeño peluche,  
  
como Kerberous, pero, su falsa figura, eran un peluche de un color rojizo, como  
  
el color del pelaje que tiene su verdadera figura, mientras sus grandes y  
  
extravagantes ojos, se volvieron unos pequeñitos pero aún  
  
así, bellos ojos rojizos que brillaban indicándote la  
  
majestuosidad y la gran fidelidad que ella tenía. También  
  
tenía unas puntiagudas y tiernas orejas que indicaban una gran inocencia  
  
junto con su rojiza cola que era dividida en dos al final de esta.  
  
  
  
También estaba el guardián de Eriol, Spinel  
  
Sun. Este, al igual que Fuemi, perdió su extravagante y gran figura de  
  
leopardo convirtiéndose en un pequeño peluche de un color azul  
  
bastante oscuro, como el pelaje que tiene su verdadera figura, tenía  
  
unos grandes ojos color celestes que marcaban la gran elegancia que él  
  
poseía, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y grandes (para el tamaño que  
  
él tenía) y de un color celeste como sus ojos, y por  
  
último, su cola era del mismo color que su pelaje.  
  
  
  
Por último, estaba la compañera de Spinel  
  
Sun, Ruby Moon quien se convirtió en la bella pero inquieta Nakuru  
  
Akisuki. Nakuru poseía una bella y formada figura que mostraba sus  
  
aproximadamente 25 años, también tenía una bella y  
  
delicada blanca piel, tenía unos bellos ojos marrones que mostraban una  
  
gran picaría, una larga y bella cabellera marrón como sus ojos,  
  
un aire bastante pícaro y algo inquieto y un poco desconfiado, pero a  
  
fin de cuentas, una chica bastante bella.  
  
  
  
Ya cuando todos los guardianes se convirtieron en sus  
  
falsas figuras, rápidamente, Akia y Yukito tomaron a los heridos  
  
(Shaoran y Satsuki), mientras los guardianes convertidos en peluches (Fuemi,  
  
Spinel Sun y Kero) entraron rápidamente en los bolsillos o bolsos de sus  
  
amos, excepto Fuemi quien entró en el pequeño bolso que  
  
tenía Akia en su muñeca. Luego de que todos estuvieran listos,  
  
corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la entrada del  
  
hospital, dentro de ella comenzaron a buscar al hermano de Sakura, Touya, todos  
  
pensaban que él era el único que los ayudaría sin tener  
  
que responder a unas cien preguntas. No perdieron tanto tiempo como ellos,  
  
bastante asustados, pensaban, ya que Touya se encontraba justo en la  
  
recepción del sector de urgencias, donde ellos entraron. Él al  
  
verlos, se sorprendió y se asustó bastante, especialmente al ver  
  
que su pequeña hermana llevaba toda su ropa manchada de sangre.   
  
  
  
- ¿¡¡Que pasó!!? – dijo  
  
Touya bastante sorprendido y asustado al ver a Sakura y a los demás  
  
correr, rápidamente, hacia él. También pudo notar como  
  
Yukito y la otra chica llevaban entre sus brazos a dos personas inconscientes y  
  
heridas, personas que él, por lo menos, había visto una vez. Y  
  
para su desgracia, aunque hubieran pasado todos esos años,  
  
reconoció a la chica de ojos marrones que se encontraba entre el grupo,  
  
pero no le tomó mucha importancia.  
  
- Fuimos atacados – dijo Eriol bastante serio  
  
mientras respiraba agitadamente.  
  
- ¿Atacados?... ¿Por Genai? – dijo  
  
Touya un tanto confundido y asustado. Nunca creyó que ese individuo iba  
  
llegar a esos extremos.  
  
- Así es – dijo Eriol aún con su  
  
semblante serio.  
  
- ¡¡Hermano, ayuda a Shaoran por favor!!  
  
– dijo Sakura bastante histérica y asustada mientras se acercaba a  
  
su hermano con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Touya mientras mostraba  
  
una sonrisa intentando calmar a su hermana y le acariciaba sus cabellos como si  
  
fuera una pequeña niña, aunque para él, lo seguía  
  
siendo - ¡¡¡Ayúdenme aquí!!! –  
  
gritó serio antes de que una gran cantidad de personal del hospital,  
  
comenzara a traer camillas donde llevarse a Sarsuki y a Shaoran, mientras otros  
  
de sus compañeros intentaban evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo de  
  
las heridas de ellos. Luego, rápidamente se llevaron a Shaoran y a  
  
Satsuki a la zona restringida mientras Touya evitaba que su hermana entrara al  
  
lugar diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, luego entró él  
  
ante la tristeza de su hermana, la que luego se volvió un llanto.  
  
  
  
Los minutos pasaron, y Touya aún no salía de  
  
ese lugar, todos se encontraban bastante impacientes en la sala de espera, en especial  
  
Sakura. Ella lloraba, mientras Tomoyo intentaba consolarla. Un minuto, otro  
  
minuto, y aún Touya no aparecía por esa puerta. La  
  
preocupación de todos comenzaba a crecer. ¿Por qué se  
  
demoraba tanto? Pensaban todos ¿Qué pasaba allí? No  
  
podían dejar de pensar en ello. La puerta comenzó a moverse,  
  
dando a lugar a un joven de ojos marrón y algo cansado. Sakura y los  
  
demás se acercaron a él rápidamente, querían saber  
  
el estado de sus amigos y él los podía informar sobre aquellos,  
  
ya que se trataba de Touya.   
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Hermano!!!! – dijo  
  
Sakura algo asustada por la información que podría traer mientras  
  
se acercaba a él rápidamente, igual que todos -  
  
¿¡¡Como esta Shaoran!!? – fue lo primero que  
  
preguntó cuando se encontraba junto a Touya.  
  
- ¿¡¡Como esta Satsuki!!? – dijo  
  
Akia mientras se acercaba a Touya, quien, al igual que Sakura se encontraba  
  
asustada por el estado que podría tener su ama.  
  
- La señorita Idaka esta bien, ya puede salir de  
  
aquí – dijo Touya con una pequeña sonrisa de  
  
satisfacción mientras miraba a la guardiana quien mostraba una gran  
  
sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- ¿En serio? – dijo Akia bastante contenta.  
  
- Sí, la herida de la pierna no es nada grave, pero  
  
va a necesitar reposo – dijo Touya borrando su sonrisa mientras mostraba  
  
un semblante un tanto serio.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Akia aún con su sonrisa  
  
mientras se acercaba una mano a su pecho en señal de gran alivio.  
  
- ¿Y como esta Shaoran? – preguntó  
  
Sakura bastante impaciente pero al mismo tiempo bastante asustada, deseando que  
  
la noticia fuera una buena y esperanzadora.  
  
- Hay – suspiró Touya algo triste al tener  
  
que decir tal información, en especial a su hermana – Lamento  
  
decirte esto Sakura, pero el mocoso no esta nada bien  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Que!!!? – dijo Sakura  
  
bastante triste y asustada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer  
  
en sus bellos ojos esmeraldas.  
  
- La herida es muy profunda y ha perdido mucha sangre  
  
– dijo Touya bastante triste al ver la reacción de su hermana.  
  
- ¿Es decir que puede….. él  
  
puede…..? – dijo Sakura intentando evitar que las lágrimas no  
  
bajaran por sus mejillas, pero fue imposible: comenzó a llorar.  
  
- Tranquila Sakura – dijo Tomoyo mientras colocaba  
  
una de sus manos en el hombre de su amiga intentando consolarla.  
  
- Sí, él estará bien – dijo  
  
Eriol acercándose a Sakura.  
  
- ¿Qué le van hacer Touya? –  
  
preguntó Yukito bastante preocupado mientras miraba a su amigo.  
  
- En estos momentos le están cerrando la herida,  
  
pero, no se sabe con certeza si podrá seguir con vida – dijo Touya  
  
bastante preocupado por su hermana al ver como las lágrimas no paraban  
  
de bajar por sus mejillas.  
  
- ¿Está en peligro? – dijo Yukito  
  
bastante preocupado por Shaoran, pero en especial, por Sakura.  
  
- Sí, esta perdiendo mucha sangre…  
  
Podría pasar a mejor vida en cualquier momento – dijo Touya  
  
haciendo que más lágrimas bajaran por las mejillas de Sakura,  
  
mientras Tomoyo la abrazaba intentando consolarla.   
  
- Tranquila Sakura – dijo una voz la cual todos  
  
reconocieron.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Satsuki!!!! – dijeron  
  
todos mientras miraban como su amiga se acercaba a ellos usando unas muletas  
  
que la ayudaban a caminar, pero aún así, con bastante dificultas,  
  
cojeaba bastante.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó  
  
Tomoyo preocupada mientras su amiga se acercaba a ellos.  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes – dijo Satsuki con una  
  
sonrisa tranquilizando a todos – No tienes por que preocuparte –  
  
dijo refiriéndose a Sakura, su mirada hacia ella lo decía, esa  
  
era una mirada bastante seria, pero al mismo tiempo, bastante decidida y segura  
  
de lo que decía.   
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Sakura  
  
sorprendida ante lo dicho por su amiga, mientras la miraba bastante  
  
extrañada.  
  
- Shaoran saldrá adelante – dijo Satsuki  
  
bastante segura – A estado en peores. Además, no creó que  
  
te deje en este mundo sola – dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa,  
  
intentando que su amiga se calmara, pero su tono de voz era uno serio pero al  
  
mismo tiempo transmitía una gran seguridad.   
  
- Gracias Satsuki – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en  
  
su rostro, intentando tener esperanzas, intentando creer lo que su amiga  
  
decía, pero, sus lágrimas indicaban lo contrario. Quería  
  
creer eso pero le costaba demasiado. Era cierto, Shaoran había perdido  
  
mucha sangre, su ropa manchada por ella lo indicaba, que Satsuki le dijera eso,  
  
sabiendo que ella siempre tiene la razón en todo, no le iba hacer  
  
cambiar de opinión, aún pensaba que Shaoran podría pasar a  
  
nueva vida, lo dicho por su hermano lo indicaba.  
  
- Supongo que ahora volverás con él –  
  
dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa algo pícara pero que mostraba gran  
  
alegría, mientras miraba a su amiga con un semblante algo enfadado, como  
  
diciendo: "TIENES que volver con él". Esto hizo que Sakura  
  
se pusiera un tanto nerviosa y algo extrañada.  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Sakura ante la reacción  
  
de su amiga. Al notar lo dicho por ella, los colores se le subieron a la cara,  
  
haciendo que se sonrojara – Yo… Yo creó que sí  
  
– dijo bastante nerviosa y avergonzada.  
  
- JAJAJAJA – se rieron todos, menos Touya y el  
  
guardián Kerberous. Ellos solo mostraron un gran semblante de fastidio  
  
al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de Sakura. Por supuesto que iban a poner  
  
esas caras, a ellos no les gustaba nada que Sakura vuelva con el  
  
"mocoso". Ante tal reacción, algunas personas del grupo se  
  
sorprendieron. Me refiero a Satsuki, Akia, Fuemi, Spinel Sun y Nakuru. Todos  
  
los demás lo encontraban bastante común.   
  
- ¿Por qué no se ríen ustedes?  
  
– preguntó Akia extrañada ante la reacción de Touya  
  
y la reacción de Kero.  
  
- No me parece gracioso que Sakura vuelva con ese mocoso  
  
odioso – dijo Kero bastante molesto y aún con su semblante de  
  
fastidio, y por que no decir, de asco.  
  
- Eres un gruñón – dijo Fuemi mientras  
  
salía del bolso de su compañera. Aunque su apariencia no lo  
  
demostrara, a ella, a veces, le gustaba hacer enfadar a las personas, una  
  
característica muy distinta a la de su compañera, ya que a ella  
  
no le gustaba para nada las peleas, y menos le gustaba hacer fastidiar a la  
  
gente.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que dijiste!!? – dijo Kero  
  
enfadado mientras intentaba salir del bolsillo de su ama, pero está (con  
  
una bella sonrisa en su rostro al ver tan cómica escena), con su mano  
  
derecha no dejaba que saliera del bolsillo en el que se encontraba.  
  
- Nada – dijo Fuemi bastante inocente, como si no  
  
hubiera dicho absolutamente nada. Ante lo dicho, Kero se enfado aún  
  
más.  
  
- Ya no peleen – dijo Satsuki algo divertida por la  
  
escena, pero aún así en su tono de voz se noto algo de fastidio,  
  
haciendo que Kero y Fuemi obedecieran – Ahora hay que esperar que  
  
terminen de cerrarle la herida a Shaoran – dijo con una sonrisa mientras  
  
miraba a su amiga, para que esta obtuviera más esperanzas de las que,  
  
según pensaba ella, tenía. Aunque Satsuki le mostrara esa bella  
  
sonrisa a Sakura, ella borró la que tenía ante la divertida  
  
escena, agachando su cabeza mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas  
  
volvieran aparecer en sus bellos ojos esmeraldas - ¿Cuando terminará?  
  
– dijo intentando cambiar el tema al ver como su amiga se colocaba un  
  
tanto triste, para sorpresa de ella - ¿Podremos saber su estado luego de  
  
terminada la operación? – preguntó bastante curiosa Satsuki  
  
mientras miraba al mayor de los Kinomotos, quien, algo sorprendido y atontado,  
  
se quedó viendo los ojos azules de Satsuki quien se extraño  
  
bastante ante tal reacción de Touya.  
  
- Ehh… La operación terminara en un momento,  
  
eso me recuerda que debo ir a vigilar – dijo Touya extrañado por  
  
lo que estaba pasando. No sabía por que, pero no podía dejar de  
  
ver los ojos de Satsuki, no solo sus ojos, si no que su cara, ¡¡No  
  
podía dejar de observarla!! – Ehhh… y…. pues lo otro,  
  
lo de su estado – dijo bastante nervioso, evitando la mirada de Satsuki  
  
y, ante la gran sorpresa de todos, estaba un poco… ¿¡¡SONROJADO!!?  
  
Pensaron todos bastante sorprendidos ¿¡¡Que le pasaba a  
  
Touya!!? Pensaron nuevamente, menos Akia, Fuemi y Satsuki, quien estaba un  
  
tanto extrañada ante la mirada que había tenido el hermano de su  
  
amiga – Eh… no-no sé si eso podrá ser posible… Eh  
  
– dijo nervioso mientras miraba de reojo a la chica que lo miraba  
  
confundida, a Satsuki – Pues, bueno… Me voy – dijo nervioso  
  
para luego comenzar a separarse del grupo, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos  
  
y la mirada analizadora de Satsuki quien mostraba una sonrisa bastante  
  
inocente. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué se  
  
puso tan nervioso? ¿Por qué se había sonrojado?  
  
¿Por qué no había dejado de mirarla? Pensó bastante  
  
confundido, mientras se acercaba una mano a la frente en señal de  
  
confusión, para luego suspirar aliviado después de tal nerviosa  
  
escena.   
  
- ¿Por qué se comporta así? –  
  
dijo Yukito bastante sorprendido, confundido y extrañado, mientras  
  
miraba como su amigo se alejaba de ellos.  
  
- ¿Así como? – preguntó Satsuki  
  
extrañada mientras miraba a Yukito.  
  
- Así de nervioso… Así de  
  
confundido… Hasta se sonrojo – dijo Yukito bastante sorprendido.  
  
- Tienes razón, nunca lo había visto  
  
así – dijo Sakura, al igual que Yukito, extrañada –  
  
Que extraño, nunca lo había visto sonrojado – dijo algo  
  
divertida al recordar a su hermano sonrojarse.  
  
- Bueno, a esperar – dijo Satsuki sin tomarle mucha  
  
importancia al asunto, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que  
  
había cerca de ella, luego todos hicieron lo mismo que ella.  
  
  
  
Al igual que antes, todos, bastante nerviosos, se quedaron  
  
esperando a Touya en espera de noticias. Buenas noticias, ya que lo que  
  
habían escuchado antes, no les había agradado para nada, a  
  
excepción de la noticia de Satsuki, y de lo dicho por ella misma.  
  
¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Y por qué tan segura?  
  
Pensaban todos, en especial Sakura, a excepción de Akia y de Fuemi, ya  
  
que ellas conocían muy bien a su ama.   
  
  
  
Los minutos pasaron, varios minutos. Touya se había  
  
separado de ellos hace más o menos 35 minutos. ¿Por qué se  
  
demoraba tanto? Además, cuando estaba con ellos ya habían  
  
comenzado a cerrar la herida. Entonces, ¿Por qué tanta demora?  
  
Pensaban todos, menos Satsuki quien se encontraba bastante relajada, bastante  
  
nerviosos. Sí, Satsuki se encontraba bastante relaja, y hasta con una  
  
pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Por qué? Pensaban todos  
  
extrañados (al parecer tenían muchos pensamientos en la mente).  
  
En ese momento, la puerta comenzó a abrirse dándole paso a Touya,  
  
quien, algo cansado, se acercó a ellos, pero, no dio más de dos  
  
pasos cuando ya todos, menos Satsuki, se encontraban alrededor de él,  
  
bastante preocupados.   
  
  
  
- ¿¡¡Cómo está Touya!!?  
  
– dijo Sakura bastante preocupada, ya junto a su hermano.  
  
- Ese odioso mocoso, tuvo mucha suerte – dijo Touya  
  
con algo de fastidio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ante la  
  
noticia que iba a decir, mejor dicho, estaba feliz por su hermana.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Sakura  
  
confundida y bastante preocupada.  
  
- Esta diciendo que esta bien… ¿verdad?  
  
– dijo Satsuki, acercándose (con ayuda de las muletas) con gran  
  
dificultad hacia el grupo junto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sin dejar  
  
de mirar a Touya directamente a los ojos, lo cual hizo que, nuevamente ante la  
  
sorpresa y extrañeza de algunos y de él mismo, se pusiera  
  
nervioso ante tener esos ojos celestes encima de él y sin dejar de  
  
verlo.  
  
- S-Sí, eso mismo – dijo Touya algo  
  
sorprendido, pero más que nada nervioso mientras evitaba la mirada de  
  
Satsuki.  
  
- ¿¡¡En serio hermano!!? – dijo  
  
Sakura mirando a su hermano, bastante contenta mientras en sus ojos  
  
aparecían lágrimas de felicidad y una gran sonrisa se posaba en  
  
su rostro. ¡¡Estaba bien!! ¡¡Su amado Shaoran se  
  
encontraba bien!! ¡¡Que contenta se sentía!! Pensaba con una  
  
gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
- Sí monstruo…. Él estará bien  
  
– dijo Touya con algo de fastidio mientras miraba a su hermana saltar de  
  
gusto, pero, aún así, una pequeña sonrisa se vió en  
  
los labios de Touya al ver tan contenta a su hermana.  
  
- No te voy a hacer caso, ya que mi querido Shaoran esta  
  
bien – dijo Sakura dándole la espalda a su hermano mientras su  
  
sonrisa crecía aún más, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo  
  
dicho por ella, el sonrojo invadió sus mejillas poniendola un tanto  
  
nerviosa.  
  
- Pero, ¿Cómo se recuperó?...  
  
¿No había perdido mucha sangre y, tal vez perdería la  
  
vida? – preguntó Yukito un tanto confundido y algo curioso.  
  
- Luego de que le cerráramos la herida, por su gran  
  
suerte que tiene ese chiquillo, una de las enfermeras encontró una de  
  
las donaciones de sangre que teníamos guardada que combatían  
  
perfectamente con el mocoso… por esa razón que ahora se encuentra  
  
bien – dijo Touya un tanto fastidiado al recordar la suerte y al  
  
recordarlo a él, a Shaoran, o como él le decía, al  
  
"mocoso".  
  
- Por esa razón se demoraron tanto – dijo  
  
Satsuki mirando fijamente a Touya, un tanto seria.  
  
- A-Así es – dijo Touya un tanto nervioso  
  
ante la mirada de la chica, mientras intentaba evitar que los colores  
  
invadieran sus mejillas, intentaba evitar sonrojarse.  
  
- ¿Puedo verlo hermano? – preguntó  
  
Sakura muy feliz, mientras se acercaba a Touya, saltando de la felicidad.  
  
- Sí, pero ten cuidado de no confundirlo con comida  
  
monstruo – dijo Touya intentando enfadar a su hermana, y lo  
  
consiguió. Luego, le dio la espalda al grupo y comenzó a  
  
separarse de ellos, mientras intentaba controlar la risa que le causaba el  
  
enfado de Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡Hermano!! – dijo Sakura bastante  
  
enfadada antes de comenzar a irse junto con su hermano, de la sala de espera  
  
donde todos se encontraban.  
  
- ¿Cómo supiste Satsuki? –  
  
preguntó Tomoyo extrañada mientras miraba a su amiga detenidamente.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Satsuki un tanto  
  
extrañada pero con un semblante serio, y sin pegar la vista de los  
  
hermanos Kinomotos quienes salían de la habitación.  
  
- Que Li estaba bien – dijo Tomoyo un poco  
  
confundida por la actitud de su amiga.  
  
- Muy fácil, por su presencia – dijo Satsuki  
  
bastante seria antes de comenzar a irse, con mucha dificultad, de la sala de  
  
espera.  
  
- ¿Ama? ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo  
  
Akia intentando detener la caminata de su ama, pero esta no la escuchó,  
  
ya que en ese momento salió de la habitación-  
  
- Déjala, quiere estar sola – dijo Tomoyo con  
  
una mirada algo preocupada, pero aún así llena confianza que ella  
  
tenía, mientras miraba el lugar en donde ella, Satsuki, había  
  
salido de la habitación.  
  
- Es cierto – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa llena de confianza  
  
mientras miraba a Tomoyo – Lo necesita – dijo tan sabio como  
  
siempre.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Akia, aún  
  
así, bastante preocupada por su ama, pero obedeció lo dicho por  
  
Eriol y por Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió  
  
lentamente, dando pasó a una joven bastante asustada y triste, las  
  
lágrimas que aparecían en sus bellos ojos esmeralda la delataban.  
  
No quería ver lo que allí adentro se encontraba, por esa  
  
razón tenía miedo, pero, sabía que él estaba bien,  
  
sabía que se iba a recuperar, entonces ¿Por qué ese miedo?  
  
Tal vez por que no quiere que eso vuelva a pasar… Sí, era por eso.  
  
Lentamente, Sakura Kinomoto se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba  
  
descansando el joven Li Shaoran.  
  
  
  
- Shaoran – dijo Sakura bastante triste cuando ya  
  
estaba frente a él. Sin darse cuenta, y contra su voluntad, las  
  
lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus bellos ojos, para luego bajar por  
  
sus mejillas volviéndose un mar de lágrimas. Intentó  
  
secarse las lágrimas pero estas volvieron a bajar. En ese momento,  
  
tomó la cálida mano del joven – Shaoran perdóname.  
  
Debí haberte escuchado, debí dejar que me explicaras lo que  
  
había pasado…… Shaoran, lo siento…… pero ahora  
  
vamos a estar juntos, por que ya sé que me quieres lo mucho que yo te  
  
quiero a ti………… Satsuki tiene razón, si no me  
  
quieres entonces no habrías estado estos 3 años aquí  
  
conmigo………… Te amo Shaoran – dijo Sakura mientras  
  
las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Nuevamente, el sentimiento que  
  
había sentido cuando iban hacía el hospital, se hacía  
  
vigente, otra vez en su corazón; el sentimiento de culpa que  
  
sentía al ver a Shaoran así – Shaoran, lo siento por mi  
  
culpa estas así – dijo aún llorando. La puerta se  
  
abrió nuevamente. Sakura miró un tanto asustada hacia la puerta,  
  
pudo ver a su hermano quien se encontraba bastante preocupado por ella. Se  
  
secó las lágrimas y le mostró una sonrisa para que ya no  
  
se preocupara más.  
  
- Lo siento Sakura, pero tienes que salir – dijo  
  
Touya con una pequeña sonrisa ante la de su hermana – Li necesita  
  
descansar – dijo. Se sorprendió un poco.  
  
¿¡¡Li!!? ¿Le había dicho Li al mocoso?  
  
¡¡Vaya!! Era mejor que fuera a descansar, pensaba.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Sakura aún con su  
  
sonrisa antes de mirar a Shaoran. Soltó su mano delicadamente, junto al  
  
cuerpo del joven. Luego, se acercó a él para luego darle un  
  
tierno beso en la frente mientras una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su  
  
mejilla – Te amo Li Shaoran – dijo con una sonrisa antes de secarse  
  
la lágrima para luego salir de la habitación junto con su  
  
hermano.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mientras, una solitaria chica de ojos celestes, caminaba, con bastante  
  
dificultas aunque fuera ayudada por las muletas que llevaba, tranquilamente y  
  
pensativamente por los pasillos, mientras la gente pasaba junto a ella sin  
  
mirarla ni preocuparse por ella, cosa que a ella no le importaba mucho, ya que  
  
estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos. Fue cuando llegó a la  
  
cafetería del hospital, se sentó en una de las mesas y se  
  
quedó allí pensando, sola, por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba,  
  
ya que una pequeña pero extraña criatura (bastante parecida a un  
  
peluche) se encontraba vigilándola silenciosamente. Se trataba de Fuemi  
  
quien vigilaba a su ama, Satsuki.  
  
  
  
- Ahora todo será como antes – pensaba Satsuki  
  
bastante triste mientras observaba la mesa que estaba frente a ella, como en  
  
transe - Shaoran le pedirá matrimonio a Sakura y se  
  
casarán…… ¿Por qué me enamore de él?  
  
¿Por qué lo quiero tanto? ¿Por qué?....... Me duele  
  
mucho todoesto….. Meiling por lo menos pudo olvidarlo y no solo eso, sino  
  
que también encontró a la persona que más quiere en este mundo,  
  
en cambio yo……… Yo no puedo olvidarlo y cada día que  
  
pasa más me enamoro de él… pero él más se  
  
enamora de Sakura…….. Yo sé   
  
puedo hacer nada…. nada, si los separo él  
  
va a estar triste y si le digo mis   
  
sentimientos…. No se lo que pueda pasar, pero  
  
sé que es mejor no decírselo……………  
  
¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo?... He hecho de todo, hasta le vi lo  
  
malo de él, pero aún así no  
  
resultó……………….. Todos encuentran ese  
  
ser querido…… Meiling quien se enamoró de mi hermano, al  
  
igual que mi hermano de ella…... Shaoran encontró a Sakura y se  
  
quieren mucho……. Eriol también la  
  
encontró…….. Hasta Eriol encontró a su ser  
  
querido…… JAJAJAJA…. No puedo creer que Eriol no se atreva  
  
decirle a Tomoyo lo que siente por ella…….. No puedo  
  
creerlo…… El valiente mago Clow, vencido por una mujer sin poderes  
  
JAJAJA………… ¿Y yo?... ¿Y yo... a quien  
  
tengo?..... No lo sé……. ¿Yo tengo a   
  
alguien en el mundo que me vaya a querer tanto como  
  
Shaoran quiere a Sakura?... ¿Lo tengo? – pensaba Satsuki bastante triste  
  
mientras Fuemi la vigilaba y un aura aparecía en ella. Todo lo que  
  
Satsuki pensaba se repetía en su mente, al parecer, estaba leyendo sus  
  
pensamientos. En ese momento, un recuerdo bastante sorprendente llegó en  
  
la cabeza de Satsuki – *Lo siento mucho, señorita Satsuki,  
  
nunca hubiera querido haber echo eso*…………….  
  
¿Por qué habrá dicho eso Darkgirl?......................  
  
No entiendo……….. Además esos  
  
sueños………. No entiendo nada – pensaba Satsuki  
  
  
  
Sin darse cuenta, los días pasaron, varios  
  
días, 22 días pasaron luego de ese preocupante día en el  
  
hospital. En ese transcurro de tiempo, no muchas cosas pasaron, por eso  
  
haré un pequeño resumen de esos 22 días. En esos  
  
días, Satsuki se vio bastante triste y pensativa, preocupando a todos,  
  
nadie sabía el por que de su tristeza a excepción de Tomoyo,  
  
según ella pensaba; Satsuki ya no había tenido ni un sueño  
  
más luego de esos 22 días, algo que no le importo mucho y que no  
  
tomó mucho en cuenta, solo estaba, según ella, preocupada de  
  
entrenar y de investigas, aunque en su interior sabía que eso no era  
  
cierto y que eso era una excusa ¿Para que?, para alejarse un poco de sus  
  
amigos, eso era algo que Tomoyo se había dado cuenta muy bien. Mientras,  
  
Eriol se encontraba un tanto desanimado, ya que en esos 22 días no  
  
había podido decir absolutamente nada sobre sus sentimientos  
  
hacía aquella persona, hacía Tomoyo, aunque Satsuki  
  
intentó animarlo todo el tiempo, él no lo conseguía.  
  
Mientras, Tomoyo estaba bastante preocupada por Eriol y por Satsuki; ella era  
  
una chica bastante observadora, podía notar lo que sentían, por  
  
lo que ella pensaba, ya que solo podía ver en ellos bastante tristeza y  
  
decepción, algo que la preocupaba bastante, mientras, sin darse cuenta,  
  
algo sucedía en ella, algo que ya le había pasado anteriormente, pero  
  
que ahora volvía a sucederle. Y por último, Sakura, ella se  
  
encontraba bastante feliz, ya que por fin Shaoran había abierto los  
  
ojos, estaba muy contenta, todos los días iba a visitarlo con una  
  
sonrisa, tan contenta se encontraba que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía  
  
a su alrededor, no se daba cuenta de la tristeza de Eriol y la de Satsuki.  
  
  
  
Los 22 días pasaron. Un día soleado, cielo  
  
azul y sin nubes que interrumpan su belleza, en el hospital de Tomoeda, cuatro  
  
jóvenes se encontraban saliendo del gran edificio, uno en sillas de  
  
ruedas y que se notaba bastante contento. Llevaba bastante tiempo dentro de ese  
  
hospital, por fin podría salir de él, aunque ahora le tocaban  
  
algunos días de reposo. Lo cuatro jóvenes se notaban bastante  
  
contentos, en especial el chico de la silla de ruedas y la chica de ojos  
  
esmeraldas que estaba junto a él. Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran  
  
salían del hospital. Para sorpresa, Satsuki no se encontraba junto a  
  
ellos.   
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡Al fin fuera de ese hospital!!!  
  
– dijo Shaoran al salir, en sillas de ruedas (la cual era empujada por  
  
Eriol) del hospital, mientras estiraba sus brazos y una bella sonrisa se posaba  
  
en sus labios.  
  
- Pues no estés muy contento – dijo Eriol  
  
bastante serio mientras llevaba a su amigo a su auto.   
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Shaoran  
  
bastante extrañado mientras miraba a Eriol.  
  
- ¡¡No por nada!! – dijo Eriol algo  
  
nervioso mientras miraba a su amigo con una de sus características  
  
sonrisas. Luego pensó – Lo digo por Satsuki  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Shaoran bastante confundido  
  
- Bueno, ahora te llevaremos a tu casa – dijo Eriol  
  
con una sonrisa cuando ya se encontraban junto a su auto.  
  
- ¿Alguien sabe por que no vino Satsuki? –  
  
preguntó Sakura mientras ayudaba a Shaoran a entrar a los asientos  
  
traseros del auto, junto con Eriol.  
  
- No te preocupes, está bien – dijo Tomoyo  
  
con una sonrisa mientras observaba a sus amigos – Tenía cosas que  
  
hacer – dijo aún con su sonrisa mientras entraba al asiento del  
  
copiloto del auto.  
  
- Así es – dijo Eriol mientras cerraba la  
  
puerta por donde Shaoran había entrado al auto. Luego, rápidamente,  
  
se dirigió a la puerta del asiento del piloto, y luego entró  
  
– Esta buscando algo de información sobre Genai – dijo con  
  
una sonrisa dentro del auto mirando a sus amigos que se encontraban  
  
detrás: Sakura y Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Pero no que ya había encontrado? –  
  
preguntó Shaoran confundido y extrañdado.  
  
- Dijo que ahora iba a buscar como fue que Clow  
  
venció a Genai – dijo Tomoyo repitiendo la acción de Eriol,  
  
la de mirar a sus amigos.  
  
- Pero eso se lo puedes responder tu Eriol – dijo  
  
Sakura extrañada mirando a su amigo.  
  
- La verdad Sakura es que no recuerdo mucho de cuando Clow  
  
venció a Genai – dijo Eriol algo triste, pero aún  
  
así con la sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Sakura un tanto extrañada y  
  
triste mientras Eriol encendía el auto para dirigirse a la casa de su  
  
amigo Shaoran.  
  
  
  
Mientras, en una de las tantas  
  
habitaciones de la gran mansión, mejor dicho, en la gran biblioteca de  
  
la gran mansión, se encontraba una chica de bellos cabellos castaños  
  
llorando amargamente sin consuelo, sentada en el escritorio de la  
  
habitación, dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada, y junto a  
  
varios montones de libros. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, la puerta se  
  
abrió para dar a paso a un pequeño peluche rojizo y volador, nada  
  
más ni nada menos que Fuemi, mientras que la chica era Satsuki:  
  
  
  
- Ama el almuerzo esta listo – dijo Fuemi entrando a  
  
la habitación, volando, en su forma falsa  
  
- Gracias Fuemi, pero no voy a almorzar – dijo  
  
Satsuki secándose rápidamente sus lágrimas, mientras  
  
intentaba que su tono de voz se viera como uno alegre y entusiasta, aunque en  
  
realidad se sentía triste y desanimada.  
  
- ¿Qué esta haciendo? –  
  
preguntó Fuemi mientras se acercaba a su ama y observaba la cantidad de  
  
libros que habían junto a ella.  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Satsuki sorprendida al ver a su  
  
guardiana junto a ella. Rápidamente comenzó a intentar cambiar su  
  
tono de voz -¡¡ah!! Estoy investigando sobre como Clow  
  
venció a Genai – dijo mirando a su guardiana y con una gran  
  
sonrisa, pero una bastante forzada.  
  
- ¿No sería mejor preguntarle al  
  
señor Eriol? – preguntó Fuemi extrañada y  
  
preocupada.  
  
- ¿ah?... Es que me dijo que no recordaba mucho  
  
– dijo Satsuki un tanto nerviosa de que su ama no creyera que se  
  
encontraba bien.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Fuemi un tanto desconfiada. En ese  
  
momento, tomó total atención a un gran libro que se encontraba  
  
abierto junto a su ama. Se acercó a él y notó que  
  
había una gran cantidad de conjuro, pero presto más  
  
atención a un en especial - ¿Qué clase de conjuro es ese  
  
ama? – dijo apuntando al libro y al conjuro recién nombrado.  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Satsuki mirando el conjuro el  
  
cual su guardiana había apuntado - ¡¡ah!! Este conjuro hace  
  
que la persona que haga de la vida por un ser muerto – dijo Satsuki  
  
quitando la vista del libro apuntado por su guardiana, y mirando el libro que  
  
tenía frente a ella; aún con su forzada sonrisa – y  
  
también los poderes  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Fuemi mirando, nuevamente el libro -  
  
¿Puedo verlo ama? – preguntó curiosa  
  
- Claro – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa. Fuemi se  
  
acercó aún más al libro para luego leer el conjuro mencionado  
  
en voz alta:   
  
- Para hacer este conjuro se debe llamar al Dios supremo,  
  
el Dios de la vida diciendo las siguientes palabras: "Dios de la vida  
  
quiero dar mi vida y mis poderes a este ser que tengo junto a mi para que este  
  
pueda seguir con su vida y sea feliz" Luego, si el ser al que quiere  
  
darle la vida esta herido, sus heridas se curaran y pasarán al cuerpo  
  
del hechicero que este invocando al Dios de la diva – leyó Fuemi,  
  
luego, su cara se puso algo pálida mientras su semblante mostraba  
  
bastante miedo y sorpresa – ¡¡Que miedo!! – dijo por  
  
fin antes de esconderse tras su ama.  
  
- Que extraño, yo creí que nada te daba  
  
miedo – dijo Satsuki algo divertida por la reacción de su  
  
guardiana – Como eres tan valiente – dijo sarcásticamente,  
  
avergonzando a Fuemi.  
  
- Es que este tipo me dan miedo ama – dijo Fuemi  
  
avergonzada mientras salía de su escondite – Supongo que usted no  
  
piensa hacer ese conjuro – preguntó bastante seria.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que estas diciendo!!?  
  
¡¡Por supuesto que no!! – dijo Satsuki algo enfadada y ofendida,  
  
y mirando bastante sorprendida a su guardiana.  
  
- Esta bien – dijo Fuemi con una sonrisa,  
  
tranquilizando a su ama - ¿Esta segura que no quiere almorzar? -  
  
preguntó  
  
- Segura – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa – Si  
  
me da habré, después yo me serviré – dijo antes de  
  
mirar, nuevamente el libro que estaba frente a ella.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Fuemi antes de salir de la  
  
habitación en la que se encontraba su ama. Algo preocupada y cansada, se  
  
dirigió a la cocina de la mansión, donde se encontraba su  
  
compañera, también en su falsa figura.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta la ama? – preguntó  
  
Akia preocupada al notar a su pequeña compañera entrar a la  
  
cocina, y dejando los platos que estaba lavando a un lado para poder escuchar a  
  
su compañera.  
  
- No muy bien – dijo Fuemi algo triste y preocupada  
  
mientras se sentaba sobre la redonda y pequeña mesa que había en  
  
el centro de la cocina  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Akia  
  
bastante preocupada y mirando detenidamente a su seria compañera.  
  
- Cuando entré a la habitación estaba  
  
llorando y ya sabes por que – dijo Fuemi bastante seria y mirando a Akia.  
  
- Sí, por el señor Shaoran – dijo Akia  
  
bastante triste.  
  
- Y no solo por eso – dijo Fuemi bastante triste y  
  
preocupada mientras recordaba una escena de hace 22 días, en el  
  
hospital-  
  
- ¿Por qué más? – preguntó  
  
Akia bastante preocupada y extrañada.  
  
- Por que se siente sola – dijo Fuemi por fin, algo  
  
triste por tener que dar esa noticia – Y por que se siente mal que ella  
  
aún no pueda encontrar a una persona que quiera aún más  
  
que al joven Shaoran, y que esa persona la   
  
quiera a ella – dijo recordando los pensamientos que  
  
le había leído a su ama el día en que Darkgirl  
  
atacó.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Akia bastante triste y preocupada  
  
por su ama. Al parecer nunca va a dejar de pensar lo mismo y no va a dejar de  
  
sufrir por eso - ¿Y como sabes eso? – preguntó  
  
extrañada  
  
- ¿Recuerdas que la ama me dio el poder para leer  
  
lo que las personas pensaban? – dijo Fuemi mirando seriamente a su amiga  
  
- Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo Akia mientras  
  
asentía con la cabeza y se apoyaba en la baranda del lava platos que  
  
estaba detrás de ella.  
  
- Bueno ¿Recuerdas que cuando llevamos a la ama y  
  
al joven Shaoran al hospital hubo un tiempo que la ama salió a caminar  
  
sola? – dijo Fuemi  
  
- Sí, también lo recuerdo – dijo Akia  
  
un poco extrañada entre tantas preguntas, mientras volvía a  
  
asentir con su cabeza.  
  
- Bueno, cuando la ama fue a caminar me preocupe y fui a  
  
ver que hacía – dijo Fuemi recordando lo sucedido en el hospital,  
  
aquel día – la vi muy triste y pensativa, así que  
  
comencé a leer sus pensamientos – dijo antes de mostrar en sus  
  
ojos y en sus semblantes la gran preocupación y tristeza que  
  
sentía hacia su ama – Eran unos pensamientos tan tristes  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Akia también con un semblante  
  
triste y preocupado – Pobre ama  
  
- Además, cuando fui a avisarle que el almuerzo  
  
estaba listo, tenía un libro abierto en que salía un conjuro para  
  
entregar tu vida por la de otro individuo – dijo Fuemi mirando a su  
  
compañera fijamente y esperando su reacción.  
  
- ¿¡¡No estarás pensando  
  
que…..!!? – dijo Akia bastante sorprendida  
  
- Ella me dijo que no pensaba hacer aquel conjuro –  
  
interrumpió Fuemi bastante seria – Pero algo me dice que sí  
  
- Pero si ella te lo dijo no creo que lo vaya a hacer  
  
– dijo Akia un tanto nerviosa por aquella situación y noticia   
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Fuemi algo pensativa  
  
– Creó que será mejor que olvidemos todo esto – dijo  
  
mirando a su compañera  
  
- Sí – dijo Akia algo más aliviada y  
  
volviendo a lavar los platos que hace momentos antes había comenzado a  
  
lavar.  
  
  
  
El día tomó su curso, y Akia y Fuemi olvidaron  
  
aquel conjuro, pero no olvidaron el estado en el que su ama se encontraba,  
  
preocupándose cada vez más. Al otro día, una bella chica  
  
de ojos esmeraldas, bastante contenta se dirigió a la preparatoria luego  
  
de haber desayunado, discutido con su hermano y haberse despedido de su  
  
papá. Se trataba de Sakura, quien se encontraba bastante contenta, ya  
  
que Shaoran había salido del hospital.   
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Buenos Días!!!!!  
  
– dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba al salón.  
  
- Buenos Días Sakura – dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol  
  
bastante contentos por su amiga mientras observaba como ella llegaba a su  
  
lugar.  
  
- Buenos Días Tomoyo, Eriol – dijo Sakura  
  
aún con su gran y bella sonrisa  
  
- Sí que te ves contenta Sakura – dijo Tomoyo  
  
bastante alegre por su amiga, mientras mostraba una de sus  
  
características sonrisas  
  
- ¿Y que esperabas? – dijo Satsuki algo  
  
molesta mientras dejaba su bolso sobre su mesa – Ya me esperaba de que  
  
Kinomoto estuviera con esa estúpida sonrisa hoy – dijo bastante  
  
enfadada  
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron todos bastante sorprendidos  
  
- JAJAJA Era una broma – rió Satsuki un tanto  
  
nerviosa, en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso  
  
al profesor. Todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares para dar comienzo a  
  
las clases, en ellas Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban algo preocupados por  
  
Satsuki. Sakura por el comentario que había dicho, y Tomoyo y Eriol por  
  
lo que pudiera estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Satsuki no se encontraba muy  
  
bien, ella sabía que el comentario que había dicho antes de  
  
entrar a clases tenía algo de verdad para ella, ya que no podía  
  
dejar de pensar en que Sakura y Shaoran estaban juntos. No podía dejar  
  
de pensar en eso.  
  
  
  
El ruido de la campana para salir al receso se  
  
escuchó por toda la preparatoria, haciendo que los alumnos se juntaran con  
  
sus amigos y comenzaran a platicar alegremente. Eso no pasó  
  
desapercibido por Satsuki, quien, algo nerviosa se acercó a Sakura y le  
  
dijo:  
  
  
  
- Oye Sakura – dijo Satsuki un tanto nerviosa  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Satsuki? – dijo Sakura  
  
algo preocupada mientras miraba a su amiga fijamente.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta Shaoran? – dijo Satsuki,  
  
por fin, bastante nerviosa, no sabía muy bien de que provenía ese  
  
nerviosismo.  
  
- ¿eh?..... Él… él está  
  
bien – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al ver preocupación en su amiga  
  
hacia su novio – Se encuentra en reposo, pero en un par de días  
  
podrá venir a la escuela – dijo con una gran sonrisa  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Satsuki mostrando una pequeña  
  
sonrisa al saber que Shaoran se encontraba bien.  
  
- Oye Satsuki – dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo la  
  
conversación de las dos maestras de cartas  
  
- Dime – dijo Satsuki mirando a Tomoyo  
  
- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó  
  
Tomoyo  
  
- Claro Tomoyo – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa.  
  
Luego, salieron del salón mientras Sakura miraba a Satsuki  
  
detenidamente.  
  
- ¿Qué le sucede a Satsuki? – dijo  
  
Sakura extrañada, más para si misma que para los demás.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso Sakura? – dijo  
  
Eriol extrañado, quien había escuchado la pregunta de su amiga  
  
- Es que ya no le dice chimpancé a Shaoran y la veo  
  
más amable – dijo Sakura mirando a Eriol un poco confundida  
  
– Hasta se puso en contra mía cuando tuvimos la pelea yo y Shaoran  
  
- Bueno Sakura la gente cambia – dijo Eriol con una  
  
gran sonrisa antes de pensar – Aunque en eso de estar más  
  
alegre, te estás equivocando  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Sakura también con  
  
una gran sonrisa – Eso me alegra  
  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Eriol  
  
extrañado  
  
- Por que eso quiere decir que Shaoran y Satsuki se  
  
llevarán mejor – dijo Sakura bastante alegre.  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Eriol mostrando una  
  
pequeña pero bella sonrisa.  
  
  
  
Mientras, en el patio del colegio, dos amigas se alejaron  
  
un poco de la multitud para hablar tranquilamente, no querían ser  
  
interrumpidas. Se trataba de Satsuki y de Tomoyo:  
  
  
  
- Y… ¿Qué querías decirme  
  
Tomoyo? – preguntó Satsuki algo extrañada   
  
- ¿Por qué te comportas tan amable con  
  
Shaoran? – dijo Tomoyo bastante extrañada y confundida  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Satsuki  
  
extrañada mientras miraba a su amiga.  
  
- ¿Cómo que por que?.... Tú ayudaste  
  
a Sakura y a Shaoran a reunirse y ahora a Shaoran lo tratas mucho mejor que  
  
antes….. ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar  
  
Tomoyo, extrañada.  
  
- Primero que nada yo no reuní a Sakura y a  
  
Shaoran……. Ellos volvieron solos – dijo Satsuki algo seria  
  
– Y lo de tratar a Shaoran mejor....... la verdad es que me di cuenta que  
  
ver el lado malo de Shaoran y molestarlo no me va hacer olvidarlo – dijo  
  
con un semblante triste, al igual que su tono de voz.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada –  
  
Pero….. ¿Por qué no fuiste a verlo al hospital?... Nunca  
  
fuiste ni siquiera ayer que era el día en el que salía –  
  
dijo preocupada.  
  
- Ya les dije por que – dijo Satsuki un tanto  
  
cansada de repetir siempre lo mismo – No fui por que estoy investigando   
  
- No seas mentirosa Satsuki – dijo Tomoyo un tanto  
  
enfadada - Tal vez si investigaste pero eso no quiere decir que nunca   
  
hayas ido por que estabas  
  
investigando……….. Era por que no querías verlos juntos  
  
de nuevo ¿cierto? – dijo bastante seria.  
  
- Me pillaste – dijo Satsuki resignada pero un poco  
  
divertida por la situación – Se nota que eres muy observadora e  
  
inteligente – dijo con una pequeña snrisa antes de pensar – Con  
  
razón que el gustas tanto a Eriol  
  
- Gracias por el cumplido – dijo Tomoyo sin dejar su  
  
semblante serio atrás– Pero estos días te he visto algo  
  
triste y te has alejado algo de nosotros, ¿Por qué? – preguntó  
  
preocupada.  
  
- La verdad es que verlos a ustedes me da mucha envidia  
  
– dijo Satsuki bastante triste antes de darle la espalda a su amiga para  
  
que esta no la viera.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? ¿Por qué te  
  
damos envidia Satsuki? – dijo Tomoyo bastante sorprendida.  
  
- Ustedes tienen a ese ser querido cerca de  
  
ustedes…. Además ese ser querido les es  
  
correspondido…….. En cambio yo…. Tengo a mí ser  
  
querido cerca pero no me es correspondido – dijo Satsuki mientras las  
  
lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas –  
  
Además…… se ve que ustedes son queridos por muchas personas,  
  
yo solo soy una maldita chica que tuvo que pisar esta tierra…… no  
  
soy nadie – dijo mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a bajar  
  
desde sus bellos ojos celestes – Me siento sola en este inmenso mundo  
  
– dijo mientras observaba, rápidamente, el cielo.  
  
- Pues no deberías sentirte sola – dijo  
  
Tomoyo conmovida mientras se acercaba a su amiga para luego tocarle el hombro,  
  
intentando consolarla.  
  
- ¿Y como quieres que no me sienta sola? –  
  
dijo Satsuki mirándola y un tanto ofendida y enfadada - Mírate,  
  
tienes a miles de personas que te quieren mucho y que harían cualquier  
  
cosa por ti…… yo no tengo a nadie – dijo aún llorando  
  
- Eso no es cierto – dijo Tomoyo preocupada por los  
  
pensamientos de su amiga - Tú también tienes a personas que te  
  
quieren Satsuki – dijo un poco enfadada  
  
- Eso no es cierto – dijo Satsuki evitando la mirada  
  
de su amiga.   
  
- Sí, si es cierto – dijo Tomoyo  
  
acercándose a su amiga para luego tomarla por la barbilla y obligarla a  
  
mirarla a los ojos – Tú también tienes personas que te  
  
quieren – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa  
  
- ¿Quiénes? – dijo Satsuki aún  
  
con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga.   
  
- Tu familia, por ejemplo – dijo Tomoyo aún  
  
con su sonrisa y soltándo la barbilla de Satsuki.  
  
- ¿Que familia? – dijo Satsuki  
  
sarcásticamente – Mi hermano esta totalmente enamorado de Meiling  
  
y mis padres de seguro se olvidaron de mí, como siempre lo hacen –  
  
dijo un tanto enfadada mientras más lágrimas aparecían en  
  
sus ojos.  
  
- Eso no es cierto – dijo Tomoyo preocupada   
  
- ¿Qué sabes tú? – dijo Satsuki  
  
enfadada  
  
- Sé más de lo que tú crees Satsuki  
  
– dijo Tomoyo a la defensiva – Ayer, cuando estaba en la casa de  
  
Shaoran, sonó el teléfono. Eran tus padres, me dijeron que  
  
estaban muy preocupados por ti, ya que desde que te viniste para acá no  
  
habías hablado con ellos, ni siquiera una carta……… yo  
  
al oírlos los noté muy preocupados, me dijeron que hasta le  
  
habían pedido ayuda a los Li para poder usar magia y poder saber como  
  
estabas…….. Se notaban muy preocupados…….. Tu familia  
  
se preocupa por ti – dijo intentando consolar a su amiga - ¿Por  
  
qué no les hablas? – preguntó extrañada  
  
- A mí no me gusta mentir, aunque muchas veces lo  
  
haga – dijo Satsuki sin mirar a su amiga mientras más  
  
lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas – No puedo decirles que estoy  
  
bien…….. Por que no lo estoy  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo preocupada - ¿No le  
  
has contado lo de tus sentimientos?  
  
- No – dijo Satsuki bastante triste – Si les  
  
dijo de seguro harán algo para que yo me casé con Shaoran o algo  
  
así, y yo no me quiero casar con alguien que no me quiere  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Bueno, esta mi familia pero no hay nadie más que  
  
me quiera – dijo Satsuki algo enfadada, intentando cambiar el tema  
  
mientras se intentaba secar las lágrimas, pero estas volvieron a  
  
aparecer– Estoy sola  
  
- Y sigues con lo mismo – dijo una voz. En su tono  
  
se notaba que ya estaba bastante cansado de escuchar aquellas dos palabras:  
  
"Estoy sola"  
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Tomoyo y Satsuki mientras  
  
miraban a la dirección de donde la voz había prevenido.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso Eriol? –  
  
preguntó Tomoyo extrañada mientras observaba como su amigo se  
  
acercaba a ellas.  
  
- Cuando estuvo conmigo en Inglaterra también  
  
pensaba lo mismo…….. A veces la oía llorar por las noches  
  
– dijo Eriol mirando a Satsuki  
  
- ¿En ese entonces también pensabas lo  
  
mismo? – preguntó Tomoyo un tanto sorprendida y mirando fijamente  
  
a su amiga.  
  
- Desde el día que hice el conjuro para ver el  
  
futuro y vi el futuro de Shaoran – dijo Satsuki intentando recordar  
  
– Yo he salido adelante gracias a mi sueño de crear guardianas y  
  
cartas y mi gran sueño……… solo a eso…….  
  
Solo por mis dos sueños – dijo mientras miraba el cielo  
  
- Satsuki – dijo Tomoyo preocupada  
  
- Y desde que creé a mis guardianas he salido  
  
adelante gracias a ellas y a mí otro sueño……… y  
  
nada más  
  
- ¿Y sigues pensando que estas sola? – dijo  
  
Eriol un poco enfadado  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki mientras las  
  
lágrimas volvían a salir de su escondite – Me siento sola,  
  
ya que no puedo encontrar a ese ser querido que yo quiera aún más  
  
que a Shaoran y que mi amor sea correspondido…… pero ahora me  
  
siento aún más sola – dijo mientras le daba la espalda a  
  
sus amigos.  
  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Eriol  
  
extrañado.  
  
- Por que estoy rodeada de personas que ya encontraron a  
  
sus seres queridos……… como tú Eriol – dijo  
  
Satsuki algo enfadada haciendo que el sonrojo invadiera las mejillas del  
  
recién nombrado, cosa que es raro ver en él.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que dices!!? – dijo Eriol  
  
bastante nervioso y sonrojado.  
  
- Por eso me siento aún más sola que como me  
  
he sentido toda mi vida – dijo Satsuki mientras más  
  
lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.  
  
- Pero si no estás sola – dijo Eriol  
  
colocándose a su lado y colocando su mano sobre uno de sus hombros,  
  
intentando consolarla.  
  
- Es cierto – dijo Tomoyo, también  
  
colocándose al junto a Satsuki y mostrando una bella sonrisa – Nos  
  
tienes a nosotros, tienes a tu familia, tienes a Meiling, tienes a Sakura,  
  
tienes a Shaoran, tienes a Chijaru y a los demás, y de seguro que a  
  
muchas personas más.  
  
- Es cierto – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras  
  
asentía con la cabeza – También tienes a los amigos que  
  
hiciste en Inglaterra   
  
- ¿Lo ves? No estás sola Satsuki –  
  
dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa y mirando fijamente, con sus bellos ojos azules, a  
  
su amiga.  
  
- Eso no es cierto – dijo Satsuki mientras  
  
más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas - ¡¡Me  
  
están mintiendo!! – dijo alejándose un poco de sus amigos y  
  
tapándose los oídos intentando no escuchar.  
  
- Satsuki… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
– dijo Tomoyo perdiendo la paciencia, cosa rara en ella.  
  
- ¿Qué es? – dijo Satsuki mirando a su  
  
amiga, y aún llorando  
  
- ¿Si a nosotros no nos importaras  
  
estaríamos aquí consolándote? – dijo Tomoyo bastante  
  
seria  
  
- ¿Ah? – dijeron Eriol y Satsuki algo  
  
sorprendidos por la pregunta, ya que era una pregunta bastante obvia.  
  
-Responde…… ¿Si a nosotros no nos  
  
importaras estaríamos aquí consolándote? – dijo  
  
Tomoyo cruzando los brazos en señal de seriedad y de perdida de  
  
paciencia.   
  
- Tomoyo tiene razón, Satsuki – dijo Eriol  
  
colocándose junto a Tomoyo y mirándo a la aludida.  
  
- Y no solo eso – dijo Tomoyo más seria  
  
aún - ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije en mi casa  
  
esa vez que me contaste todo tú vida?  
  
- Sí… sí lo recuerdo – dijo  
  
Satsuki mirando, algo asustada, a sus amigos.  
  
- ¿Entonces? – dijo Tomoyo, pero Satsuki no  
  
respondía.  
  
- ……… Quiero estar sola un rato –  
  
dijo Satsuki, por fin, antes de salir corriendo y alejarse de sus amigos.  
  
- Satsuki – dijo Tomoyo bastante preocupada mientras  
  
observaba como su amiga se alejaba.  
  
- Tranquila – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa y mirando  
  
fijamente a Tomoyo – Ella saldrá adelante, siempre lo hace –  
  
dijo mirando a Satsuki como se alejaba, ya a lo lejos.  
  
- Pero me gustaría poder ayudarla en algo –  
  
dijo Tomoyo bastante triste, decepcionada y preocuapada.  
  
- Lo sé – dijo Eriol mientras colocaba una de  
  
sus manos sobre el hombro de Tomoyo – Pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es  
  
demostrarle que nos importa  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Tomoyo con una de sus  
  
bellas sonrisas, haciendo que Eriol volviera a sonrojarse.  
  
- Bueno….. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al  
  
salón? – dijo Eriol bastante nervioso mientras evitaba la mirada  
  
de Tomoyo.  
  
- ¿eh?... Claro – dijo Tomoyo algo  
  
extrañada por la reacción de su amigo.  
  
  
  
Mientras, la chica de cabello  
  
castaño corría entre la multitud, con la cabeza baja para que no  
  
vieran su llanto. Sin darse cuenta, entró entre los árboles de la  
  
preparatoria, detuvo su corrida y se sentó en el piso apoyando su  
  
espalda al árbol que estaba tras de ella, tras de Satsuki; se puso a  
  
pensar:  
  
  
  
- ¿Será verdad? – pensaba Satsuki bastante triste  
  
mientras las lágrimas amargas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas,  
  
y recordaba – *¿Si no nos importaras estaríamos  
  
aquí consolándote?*......... Yo nunca le importado a  
  
nadie………… *Como vimos que estabas triste estos  
  
días te hicimos   
  
esta fiesta para animarte*…………  
  
La fiesta…… La fiesta que me hicieron por que yo estaba  
  
triste…… ¿Me la habrán echo por que se  
  
preocupan?.............. ¿En verdad hay personas que se preocupan por  
  
mí?......... *Ama, nosotras estamos bastante preocupada por  
  
usted…… Es cierto, nosotras nunca la habíamos visto  
  
así*……….. Akia y Fuemi se preocupan por  
  
mí…………..*¡¡Tu familia esta muy  
  
preocupada por ti!!*........ Mi familia está  
  
preocupada………… ¿Qué pasará si les  
  
digo de mis sentimientos?........De seguro harán algo, especialmente mi  
  
hermano………….. hay…….. Lo que más me  
  
entristece es que aún no encuentro a esa persona que me hará  
  
feliz…….. A esa persona que me quiera tanto como   
  
yo a él………….. Todos los  
  
encuentran pero yo…… Yo sigo enamorada de un tipo que no me  
  
quiere…….. ¿Yo tengo a alguien que me quiera tanto?......  
  
¿Lo tengo? – pensó Satsuki bastante triste junto con sus  
  
amargas lágrimas, pero en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron  
  
interrumpidos por unas voces que pasaban cerca de ella. Buscó con la  
  
miraba el lugar de donde provenían las voces, hasta que las  
  
encontró: se trataban de Tomoyo y de Eriol. En ese momento, los parpados  
  
comenzaron a cerrárseles haciendo que no pudiera ver nada, luego ya no  
  
tuvo la fuerza suficiente para sostenerse, cayendo desmayada.  
  
  
  
Como en sus otros desmayos, Satsuki tuvo un sueño:  
  
La chica, Satsuki, junto a una joven de pelo rojizo como sus ojos; se trataba  
  
de Darkgirl. Alegremente, ellas se encontraban caminando por la calle. En un  
  
momento, Satsuki mira hacía su izquierda, hacía el otro lado de  
  
la calle, dándose de una escena no muy bonita, para ella. Un chica que  
  
el conocía (no se le veía muy bien la cara, por eso no puedo  
  
describirlo) junto a una bella chica. Al ver esto, bajo la cabeza, triste,  
  
intentando no seguir viendo a la pareja.  
  
  
  
- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó  
  
Darkgirl extrañada ante la reacción de la chica  
  
- S-Sí – dijo Satsuki algo nerviosa mientras  
  
mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, que por cierto era bastante forzada, cosa  
  
que no pasó desapercibida por Darkgirl. Ella miró hacía la  
  
dirección a la cual su amiga había visto momentos antes viendo a  
  
la feliz pareja.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Darkgirl un tanto triste  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki algo sorprendida ante  
  
tal tristeza en su acompañante.  
  
- ¿Te gusta mi Señor, Señorita  
  
Satsuki? – preguntó Darkgirl de improviso, sorprendiendo bastante  
  
a Satsuki.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? – dijo  
  
Satsuki bastante sorprendida, ya que esa pregunta no la esperaba.  
  
- Eso….. ¿te gusta mi Señor o no?  
  
– dijo Darkgirl algo impaciente por escuchar la respuesta.  
  
- Bueno, yo…… - dijo Satsuki algo nerviosa, ya  
  
que no sabía muy bien que decir.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Satsuki!!! –  
  
gritó una voz detrás de las chicas.   
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Darkgirl y Satsuki  
  
extrañadas mientras se daban la media vuelta, en dirección a  
  
donde la voz se había escuchado.  
  
- ¡¡ah!! – dijo Satsuki mostrando una  
  
sonrisa - Eres tú…………  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Satsuki despierta!!!!  
  
– gritaba una voz, logrando que Satsuki se despertara.  
  
- ¿eh?.... ¿Tomoyo? – dijo Satsuki  
  
extrañada al ver a su amiga frente a ella, con un semblante bastante  
  
preocupado - ¿Qué haces aquí?... Tú estabas con  
  
Eriol – dijo confundida  
  
- Sí, pero no te vi en el salón así  
  
que comencé a buscarte y te encontré aquí desmayada  
  
– dijo Tomoyo preocupada- ¿Estas bien?  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki evitando la mirada de su  
  
amiga mientras asentía con su cabeza.  
  
- ¿Fue otro de tus sueños? –  
  
preguntó Tomoyo más preocupada aún  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki un tanto confundida  
  
– Hace varios días que no tenía uno  
  
- ¿Aun no sabes por que los tienes?  
  
- No, aún no lo sé – dijo Satsuki  
  
bastante confundida  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo bastante preocupada.  
  
  
  
¡¡¡¡RING RING!!!!! (Timbre para  
  
entrar a clases)  
  
  
  
- Será mejor que entremos o llegaremos tarde  
  
– dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki asintiendo con la cabeza  
  
antes de que ella y su amiga se dirigieran hacía el salón de  
  
clases.   
  
  
  
El día, nuevamente, tomó su curso, mientras  
  
Satsuki, cada vez más se veía más triste y pensativa  
  
mientras sus amigos intentaban animarla, pero era inútil, solo  
  
podía pensar en lo dicho por sus amigos en el receso, en todo los  
  
recuerdos de su vida, en él, en sus sufrimientos, etc… En lo que  
  
era importante para ella, en eso pensaba. Mientras, Sakura se veía  
  
bastante ansiosa por que terminaran las clases; le había prometido a  
  
Shaoran que iría a verlo luego de clases, y así haría,  
  
además tenía muchas ganas de verlo y no quería hacerlo  
  
esperar. También, el pasó del tiempo causó que Eriol no  
  
pudiera dejar de ver a Tomoyo de reojo, o a escondidas; la amaba, y mucho,  
  
aunque nunca supo cuando ese sentimiento apareció en su corazón,  
  
pero eso no le importaba, solo la amaba y no quería que nada malo le  
  
pasara, más que nada por eso vino a Japón, para protegerla. Por  
  
último estaba Tomoyo, también pensativa, aunque bastante  
  
preocupada por Satsuki, pero ella sabía que Satsuki se pondría  
  
bien ¿En que pensaba? Debería ser en quien pensaba, ya que no  
  
podía dejar de pensar en él, en su ser amado ¿Cuándo  
  
se enamoro de él? No tenía idea, tal vez anteriormente, pero  
  
ahora su sentimiento había renacido, aunque ella creía que solo  
  
iba a sufrir, ya que creía que su amor era imposible. Imposible.  
  
  
  
El timbre anunció el terminó de las clases,  
  
y la chica de ojos esmeraldas comenzó a arreglarse lo más  
  
rápido posible mientras sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos.  
  
Quería llegar lo antes posible a la casa de Shaoran, y eso haría.  
  
  
  
- Tranquila Sakura – dijo Tomoyo intentando calmar a  
  
su amiga mientras una gran gota aparecía sobre su cabeza.  
  
- Es que le dije a Shaoran que nos veríamos –  
  
dijo Sakura mientras guardaba, rápidamente sus cosas.  
  
- Pero él puede esperar un poco – dijo Eriol  
  
quien al igual que Tomoyo, una pequeña gota aparecía sobre su  
  
cabeza al notar la rapidez con la que Sakura arreglaba sus cosas.  
  
- Hasta mañana – dijo Satsuki  
  
despidiéndose con la mano mientras se levantaba de su asiento.  
  
- ¿No vienes con nosotros Satsuki? – dijo  
  
Sakura extrañada.  
  
- No…. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo  
  
Satsuki en forma de excusa para no ir a esa casa. No quería verlo. No  
  
quería recordar el amor que siente por Sakura. Quería olvidarlo,  
  
y no viéndolo sería una buena forma, pensaba.   
  
- Pero eso puede esperar – dijo Sakura mientras  
  
tomaba la mano de su amiga – Vamos – dijo con una bella sonrisa  
  
antes de jalar a su amiga para llevársela a la casa de su novio.  
  
- Espera Sakura – dijo Satsuki intentando detenerla,  
  
pero fue inútil.  
  
- ¿Será bueno para Satsuki que ella vaya a  
  
ver a Shaoran? – dijo Tomoyo un poco preocupada.  
  
- Tranquila, Satsuki es una de las personas más  
  
fuertes que conozco – dijo Eriol acercándose a Tomoyo con una  
  
sonrisa.  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Tomoyo mientras una  
  
bella sonrisa aparecía en sus labios – Bueno, vamos o si no, no  
  
las alcanzaremos – dijo aún con su sonrisa mientras miraba a  
  
Eriol.  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Eriol aún con su  
  
sonrisa antes de salir junto con Tomoyo, del salón para alcanzar a sus  
  
amigas.  
  
  
  
Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a su destino a trote, ya  
  
que si no lo hacían así y su soltaban la mano de la chica de ojos  
  
celestes, esta se escaparía para no ir a su destino: a la casa de  
  
Shaoran. Muy felices, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo y Satsuki de dirigieron a la casa  
  
de Shaoran, pero esta última estaba bastante nerviosa, ya que no  
  
quería verlo. Por fin, llegaron a la casa de su amigo, Wei les  
  
abrió para luego llevarlos a la habitación donde Shaoran se  
  
encontraba:  
  
  
  
- Hola Shaoran – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
mientras entraba a la habitación con todos los demás  
  
detrás de ella.  
  
- Hola Sakura – dijo Shaoran con una gran sonrisa,  
  
pero está se borró casi de inmediato al notar a Satsuki junto a  
  
Sakura - ¿ah?..... ¿Satsuki?...... ¿que hace aquí?  
  
– dijo sorprendido, haciendo que el corazón de Satsuki se rompiera  
  
en mil pedazos.  
  
- ¿¡¡Como que hace aquí!!?  
  
– dijo Sakura algo enfadada – Ella vino a visitarte  
  
- ¿A visitarme? – dijo Shaoran bastante  
  
sorprendido  
  
-Lo que escuchaste chimpancé odioso – dijo  
  
Satsuki bastante molesta antes de que Shaoran recordara lo dicho por Satsuki  
  
después del entrenamiento, cuando él y Sakura estaban peleados:  
  
- *Que yo te diga chimpancé todo el tiempo no  
  
significa que te odie y que no me preocupe por ti* – recordó sorprendido y  
  
luego dijo - ¡¡ah!!.... es cierto…….. Gracias Satsuki  
  
– dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿ah?...... ¿Qué bicho te  
  
picó? – dijo Satsuki sorprendida  
  
- El mismo que a ti – dijo Shaoran intentando  
  
defenderse pero aún así con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo  
  
que Sakura y Satsuki se sonrojaran, pero Satsuki intentó ocultarlo  
  
evitando la mirada de Shaoran.  
  
- Y… ¿Cómo has estado Li?....  
  
¿Bien o mal? – preguntó Eriol intentando cambiar el tema  
  
- Sí crees que bien es estar todo el día en  
  
cama, si – dijo Shaoran bastante   
  
molesto  
  
- Pero Touya dijo que tenías que reposar por 10  
  
días – dijo Sakura   
  
- Lo sé – dijo Shaoran resignado – Por  
  
lo menos falta poco para que termine este  
  
- JAJAJAJA – rieron todos, menos Satsuki, quien no  
  
estaba de ánimos para reír. Sabía que esta visita le  
  
haría mal para su mente, para su corazón y eso era lo que le  
  
estaba pasando, tanto, que ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa podía  
  
mostrar.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Satsuki? – dijo Shaoran  
  
preocupado y extrañado - ¿Por qué no ríes?  
  
- No estoy de ánimos eso es todo – dijo  
  
Satsuki algo molesta y evitando la mirada de Shaoran.  
  
- Señorita Satsuki – dijo Wei entrando a la  
  
habitación  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Wei? – dijo Satsuki  
  
mirando a Wei, y dando gracias por aquella interrupción.  
  
- Tiene una llamada telefónica – dijo Wei, en  
  
su mimo tono de siempre.  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Satsuki sorprendida antes de  
  
pensar – Deben ser mis padres – pensó nerviosa y  
  
preocupada antes de decir – Ya voy – dijo antes de salir de la  
  
habitación para luego dirigirse al teléfono y contestarlo -  
  
¿A-Alo? – dijo nerviosa.  
  
- ¿Hija? – se escuchó la voz  
  
preocupada de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
- Mamá – dijo Satsuki nerviosa.  
  
- ¡¡¡Hija!!!....  
  
¿¡¡estas bien!!?... ¿¡¡No te ha pasado  
  
nada en las batallas que has tenido contra Genai!!? – dijo la mujer bastante  
  
preocupada al otro lado de la línea.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes tú sobre esas batallas?  
  
– preguntó Satsuki extrañada.  
  
- Shaoran le contó todo a Ieran y ella me lo  
  
contó a mí  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Satsuki aún nerviosa y un  
  
tanto molesta al escuchar que la madre de Shaoran le contó todo a su  
  
mamá.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?... ¿no estas herida? – preguntó la  
  
mujer preocupada.  
  
- No mamá……. No estoy herida –  
  
dijo Satsuki algo nerviosa.  
  
- ¡¡Que bueno!!......... ¿Y como  
  
estas en cosas sicológicas? – dijo la mujer tan curiosa como siempre.  
  
- ¿eh?.... No te entiendo – dijo Satsuki  
  
nerviosa, rogando por que no fuera lo que ella pensaba,  
  
-En cosas de los sentimientos, pues hija……  
  
Dime… ¿has encontrado a alguien por hay que te guste o ya estas  
  
saliendo?  
  
– preguntó la mujer  
  
- Eh… mamá… lo siento pero tengo que  
  
irme…. Adiós – dijo Satsuki bastante nerviosa antes de  
  
colgar rápidamente, luego se dio la media vuelta y se apoyó en la  
  
baranda de la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono  
  
– No puedo decirle lo que me pasa con Shaoran – dijo triste  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa con Shaoran, Satsuki? –  
  
dijo una voz  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Satsuki sorprendida antes de  
  
mirar hacia donde la voz provenía - ¡¡¡AAAAA!!!  
  
– gritó Satsuki al ver que la persona quien habló -  
  
¡¡¡Sakura!!! – dijo preocupada  
  
- Dime… ¿Qué te pasa con Shaoran?  
  
– insistió Sakura  
  
- ¿Qué me va a pasar con Shaoran?... pues  
  
nada, tu que crees – dijo Satsuki bastante nerviosa.  
  
- Es que lo que dijiste antes lo decías  
  
como……. No se como decírtelo – dijo Sakura intentando  
  
recordar la palabra.  
  
- ¿Enamorada? – dijo Satsuki bastante  
  
nerviosa, con miedo a preguntar.  
  
- Eso… así es, enamorada – dijo Sakura  
  
afirmando lo dicho por Satsuki.  
  
- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a estar  
  
enamorada de ese tonto y odioso chimpancé? – dijo Satsuki  
  
sarcásticamente, pero aún bastante nerviosa.  
  
- ¿Y por que no? – dijo Sakura, intentando  
  
llegar al meollo del asunto.  
  
- ¿¡¡Como que por que no!!?... Yo a tu  
  
novio casi no lo soporto – dijo Satsuki intentando verse molesta.  
  
- Dijiste casi – dijo Sakura  
  
- Bueno, no lo odio o una cosa por el estilo pero, no hay  
  
a estar enamorada de él…. Es una cosa muy distinta – dijo  
  
Satsuki intentando verse realista, que Sakura lograra creerle.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Sakura un tanto desconfiada,  
  
había algo que no le decía que Satsuki estaba siendo honesta con  
  
ella.  
  
- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir – dijo Satsuki nerviosa  
  
mientras tomaba las cosas que estaban sobre el sillón frente a ella.  
  
- ¿No te vas a despedir de Shaoran y de los  
  
demás? – dijo Sakura extrañada  
  
- Despídeme tú por favor……  
  
Adiós – dijo Satsuki cerrando, rápidamente, la puerta.  
  
- ¿Será posible que ella?....... No es  
  
imposible – dijo Sakura un tanto divertida por su pensamiento antes de  
  
volver a la habitación donde su novio y sus amigos se encontraban.  
  
- Uff…. Por poco y me descubre – dijo Satsuki  
  
aliviada ya afuera del apartamento de Shaoran – Sakura no puede saber que  
  
estoy enamorada de Shaoran o sino tal vez su relación se  
  
termine……… hay que alivio que no me descubrió –  
  
dijo aliviada antes de partir en dirección a su casa  
  
  
  
Mientras, en una de las habitaciones del apartamento, un  
  
chico acostado en la cama estaba hablando alegremente con sus dos amigos, hasta  
  
que vio a su novia de ojos esmeraldas entras en la habitación. Su novia  
  
se notaba bastante pensativa, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco,  
  
además entraba sola, sin Satsuki, pensó Shaoran junto con Eriol y  
  
Tomoyo cuando Sakura entró en la habitación de su novio.  
  
  
  
- ¿Y Satsuki? – preguntó Tomoyo  
  
buscando a la recién nopmbrada con la mirada.  
  
- Tuvo que irse – dijo Sakura – Aunque la vi  
  
un poco extraña – dijo recordando lo recién ocurrido  
  
mientras su semblante se notaba un poco de desconfianza, que es raro en ella.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Eriol  
  
extrañado  
  
- Es que, cuando colgó el teléfono dijo:  
  
"No puedo decirle lo que me pasa con Shaoran" –  
  
explicó Sakura  
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!?  
  
– dijeron los demás, bastante sorprendidos y asustados, bueno,  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol estaban asustados, ya que pensaban que Sakura había  
  
descubierto los sentimientos de Satsuki hacia Shaoran.  
  
- Eso fue lo que dijo…… Luego traté de  
  
preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba con Shaoran y se veía bastante  
  
nerviosa.  
  
- ¿Pero que te dijo? – dijo Tomoyo bastante  
  
nerviosa y preocupada.  
  
- Me dijo que no le pasaba nada con Shaoran y luego se fue  
  
– dijo Sakura un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga –  
  
Pero, ¿por que habrá dicho eso?  
  
- Bueno, si ella dijo que no le pasaba nada con Shaoran  
  
entonces no le pasa nada con él – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Sakura -  
  
¿Tú crees lo mismo Shaoran? – preguntó mirando a su  
  
novio.  
  
- Debe ser….. a Satsuki no le gusta mentir –  
  
dijo Shaoran bastante serio y pensativo  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- Pero si les mintió a ustedes – pensaron Tomoyo y  
  
Eriol bastante aliviados ante lo ocurrido.  
  
  
  
En una gran mansión, en su gran y bello  
  
jardín delantero: lleno de árboles, un pasto bastante cuidado,  
  
junto con unas cuantas flores y arbustos decorando en lugar, una chica de  
  
bellos ojos celestes y largos cabellos castaños, apareció de la  
  
nada. Se quedó allí un rato meditando sobre lo ocurrido  
  
anteriormente: ¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Que alivio que no sospecho  
  
nada!! Pensó Satsuki bastante aliviada antes de entrar, algo triste a la  
  
gran mansión:  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡Ya llegué!!! – dijo  
  
Satsuki al entrar a la gran mansión.  
  
- Bienvenida ama – dijo Akia con una bella sonrisa   
  
- Hola Akia – dijo Satsuki algo triste al lo  
  
ocurrido momentos antes.   
  
- Se ve algo triste ama – dijo Akia preocupada  
  
- Es que no tuve un buen día – dijo Satsuki  
  
mostrando una sonrisa bastante forzada.  
  
- ¡¡Ah!!.... es cierto se me olvidaba –  
  
dijo Akia recordando algo y sin tomarle importancia a la sonrisa de Satsuki.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Satsuki  
  
extrañada y preocupada.  
  
- La vinieron a visitar – dijo Akia con una bella  
  
sonrisa  
  
- ¿¡¡Qué!!?  
  
¿¡¡Quien!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida  
  
- Yo – dijo una voz a espaldas de Satsuki.  
  
- ¿¡¡Ah!!? – dijo Satsuki y se  
  
dio la vuelta para ver al chico que se encontraba detrás de Satsuki -  
  
¿¿¡¡¡¡TAO!!!!?? – dijo bastante  
  
sorprendida Satsuki al mirar al chico frente a él.  
  
- Hola hermana – dijo el chico que se encontraba  
  
frente de Satsuki, un chico bastante guapo si me permiten decirlo: su blanca,  
  
pero aún así morena piel, hacían resaltar los bellos ojos  
  
azules que poseía, su alta y varonil figura daban a conocer los 20  
  
años del joven, mientras que, su bellos y revueltos cabellos  
  
castaños oscuros le daba un toque de picaría al joven,  
  
volviéndolo más guapo y más tentador, transmitía un  
  
aire de gran alegría pero, aún así, se notaba en su rostro  
  
que se enfadaba fácilmente. Se parecía mucho a su hermana, a  
  
Satsuki.  
  
  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Que haces aquí!!!?  
  
– dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida y sin dejar de mirar a su hermano,  
  
algo asustada.  
  
- ¿Cómo que hago aquí? – dijo  
  
Tao Idaka, el hermano de Satsuki, extrañado.   
  
- ¡¡Eso!!... ¿¡¡Que haces  
  
aquí!!? – dijo Satsuki impaciente y algo enfadada mientras se  
  
acercaba a su hermano.   
  
- Como no has hablado con nosotros y Shaoran nos  
  
contó lo de Genai, me mandaron a ver como estabas – dijo Tao  
  
sorprendido ante la reacción de su hermana.  
  
- ¿¡¡Y como supiste que estaba  
  
aquí!!? – dijo Satsuki sorprendida, enfadada, impaciente, molesta,  
  
asustada, con un revuelco de emociones pasando por su mente.   
  
- Bueno… Shaoran nos lo dijo – dijo Tao  
  
bastante tranquilo pero aún así sorprendido por la reacción  
  
de Satsuki.  
  
- Ya veo… Bueno, todo está bien aquí  
  
así que puedes irte – dijo Satsuki antes de comenzar a empujar a  
  
su hermano hacía la salida de la gran mansión.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? – dijo Tao bastante  
  
sorprendido mientras intentaba detener a su hermana.  
  
- Ama, no sea así con el señor Tao….  
  
Él esta preocupado por usted ¿Por qué no lo deja quedarse?  
  
– dijo Akia intentando convencer a su ama con una de sus sonrisas.  
  
- Esta bien – dijo Satsuki resignada antes de que  
  
pensara, algo preocupada – Pero si está aquí, va a saber  
  
lo que me pasa con Shaoran  
  
- Gracias Akia – dijo Tao mostrándole una  
  
sonrisa a la guardiana.  
  
- ¿Y Meiling? – preguntó Satsuki  
  
mirando hacía todos lados de la habitación e intentando cambiar  
  
de tema.  
  
- ¿ah?... ¿Meiling? – dijo Tao  
  
extrañado y un tanto asustado.  
  
- Sí… tu novia – dijo Satsuki algo  
  
desconfiada.  
  
- ¡¡Ah!!... es que tuvimos una pequeña  
  
pelea – dijo Tao con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, junto con una  
  
pequeña gota sobre su cabeza.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? – dijo Satsuki  
  
bastante sorprendida - ¿¡¡Tuvieron una pelea!!?.... Y yo que  
  
creí que nunca peleaban – dijo divertida  
  
- Bueno… siempre hay una primera vez – dijo  
  
Tao un poco molesto por la actitud de su hermana.  
  
- De seguro te metiste con otra… como eres un fresco  
  
– dijo Satsuki un tanto enfadada. Conocía muy bien a su hermano,  
  
sabía que era capaz de engañar a Meiling, y ella era una de sus  
  
más grandes amigas, no iba permitir que su hermano le hiciera  
  
daño a su mejor amiga, aunque él fuera su mismísimo  
  
hermano.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que dices!!?... ¡¡Oye  
  
yo no soy capaz de hacerle eso a Meiling!! – dijo Tao bastante enfadado.  
  
- Sí, sí – dijo Satsuki sin tomarle  
  
mucha atención a su hermano mientras salía de la  
  
habitación.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Tao  
  
extrañado.  
  
- ¿Cómo que a donde voy?.... Voy a mi  
  
habitación – dijo Satsuki un poco extrañada por la  
  
pregunta.  
  
- ¿Ah?.... No, no, no, no, tú te quedas  
  
aquí y me dices que te pasa – dijo Tao antes de tomar la mano de  
  
su hermana para luego llevarla a la sala y mirarla con un semblante desconfiado  
  
y molesto.  
  
- ¡¡Ah!!... ¡¡Oye suéltame!!  
  
– dijo Satsuki enfadada antes de que Tao la soltara.  
  
- Ya… Habla… ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
– dijo Tao bastante serio mientras cruzaba los brazos en señal de  
  
seriedad.  
  
- ¿Cómo que pasa?....... Nada,  
  
¿Qué me va a pasar? – dijo Satsuki algo nerviosa.  
  
- Mentirosa – dijo Tao molesto.  
  
- ¿Ah?... Ya te dije no me pasa nada – dijo  
  
Satsuki algo impaciente y molesta.  
  
- Ya deja de mentir… Tu guardiana Akia me  
  
contó lo que te pasa con Shaoran – dijo Tao bastante serio  
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!? –  
  
gritó Satsuki sorprendida y enfadada - ¡¡¡¡AKIA!!!!  
  
– dijo mirando a su guardiana bastante enfadada.   
  
- Déjala…. Ella no hizo nada malo –  
  
dijo Tao bastante tranquilo - ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste? –  
  
preguntó extrañado y preocupado.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki extrañada y  
  
bastante triste.  
  
- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que has amado a  
  
Shaoran todos estos años? – dijo Tao preocupado y  
  
extrañado.  
  
- Por que… por que si les decía  
  
habrían echo algo – dijo Satsuki bastante triste mientras se  
  
sentaba en uno de los sillones que había junto a ella.  
  
- ¡¡Por supuesto que habríamos echo  
  
algo!! – dijo Tao bastante molesto mientras se sentaba junto a su  
  
hermana.  
  
- ¡¡Y yo no quería que lo hicieran!!  
  
– dijo Satsuki bastante triste y un tanto molesta – Cuando hice el  
  
conjuro para ver el futuro de Shaoran me puse muy triste y…….  
  
- Desde ese entonces que lo has tratado mal – dijo  
  
Tao, recitando lo que Akia le había dicho momentos antes – Ya lo  
  
sé  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Satsuki extrañada por el  
  
conocimiento de su hermano hacía ella.  
  
- Sé por todo lo que has pasado Satsuki, Akia y  
  
Fuemi me lo contaron todo… Ellas y yo estamos muy preocupados…  
  
¿Cómo pasaste eso tú sola? Creo que yo no lo hubiera  
  
soportado... especialmente ahora que estas al lado de Shaoran y lo ves junto a  
  
la maestra de carta – dijo Tao algo triste  
  
- Yo antes de crear a mis guardianas… Seguía  
  
adelante con el sueño de poder crearlas – dijo Satsuki bastante  
  
triste  
  
- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Tao  
  
extrañado mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana.  
  
- Con el sueño de yo poder encontrar a la persona  
  
que me va a amar tanto como yo quiero a Shaoran… Y mi gran sueño  
  
– dijo Satsuki antes de que las lágrimas invadieran sus ojos para  
  
luego salir de ellos, haciendo que Satsuki comenzara a llorar.  
  
- Hermana – dijo Tao preocupado antes de abrazarla  
  
– Debiste habernos dicho lo que te pasaba… Pasar esto tú  
  
sola debió ser muy difícil… Nosotros te habríamos  
  
animado… habríamos tratado de hacer algo – dijo preocupado  
  
- No quería que se preocuparan – dijo Satsuki  
  
mientras lloraba entre los brazos de su hermano mayor – Yo no valgo nada  
  
para que alguien se preocupe por mí  
  
- ¡¡¡Como dices eso!!!...  
  
¡¡¡Tu vales mucho!!!... ¡¡¡Cualquier chico  
  
se fijaría en ti!!! – dijo Tao sorprendido por el pensamiento de  
  
su hermana mientras la miraba fijamente.  
  
- Eso no es cierto… Yo solo soy una chica malvada  
  
que le gusta molestar a la gente – dijo Satsuki mientras más  
  
lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.  
  
- Tú no eres eso – dijo Tao mientras tomaba  
  
la barbilla de su hermana para que esta la mirara directo a los ojos - Te  
  
conozco bien y en el fondo eres una chica con muchos sentimientos, tierna,  
  
sensible y amable – dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Satsuki  
  
sorprendida  
  
- No lo creo…… Lo sé – dijo Tao  
  
aún con su sonrisa.  
  
- Pero tal vez para ti sea eso – dijo Satsuki  
  
mientras se separaba de su hermano – Nadie me quiere  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Que dices!!!?..  
  
¿¡¡¡Satsuki como puedes pensar eso!!!? – dijo  
  
Tao bastante enfadado y  
  
sorprendido - ¿¡¡¡Como que nadie te quiere!!!?... Toda  
  
la familia Li, nuestra familia, y tus amigos de Hong Kong están muy  
  
preocupados por ti… como nunca nos comunicamos – dijo preocupado  
  
- Eso no es cierto – dijo Satsuki evitando la mirada  
  
de su hermano mientras más lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.  
  
- Tu sabes que yo nunca te mentiría  
  
Satsuki……. Eres mi hermana menor y mentirte para mi sería un  
  
delito – dijo Tao tomando, nuevamente la barbilla de Satuski para que  
  
esta la mirara a los ojos – Lo que te dijo es tan cierto como que quiero  
  
a Meiling – dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrasar a su hermana, otra vez.  
  
- Gracias – dijo Satsuki con una pequeña  
  
sonrisa, pero aún así las lágrimas bajaban por sus  
  
mejillas mientras abrazaba a su hermano – Pero aquí nadie me  
  
quiere – dijo triste mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su bellos rostro  
  
cubierto de lágrimas.  
  
- Eso no es cierto Ama – dijo Akia entrando a la  
  
habitación junto a su compañera Fuemi.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso Akia? – dijo  
  
Satsuki separándose un poco de su hermano para mirar a su ama  
  
detenidamente y extrañada.  
  
- Bueno…. Como yo soy guardiana de las cartas  
  
Satsuki… Use la carta vigilancia – dijo Akia antes de mirar con una  
  
sonrisa a su compañera – Junto con Fuemi  
  
- ¿Pero como la pudiste usar?... Las cartas solo  
  
obedecen a su amo – dijo Satsuki extrañada  
  
- Las cartas están muy preocupadas por usted, por  
  
eso obedecieron nuestras peticiones – dijo Fuemi con una pequeña  
  
sonrisa  
  
- Ya entiendo – dijo Satsuki antes de secarse las  
  
lágrimas y mostrar una pequeña pero aún así, bella  
  
sonrisa.  
  
- Bueno… Cuando usé la carta de la  
  
vigilancia, que fue hace poco, pude ver que la señorita Tomoyo, la  
  
señorita Sakura, el señor Shaoran y el señor Eriol  
  
estaban, y están muy preocupados por usted… Como se fue tan  
  
repentinamente de la casa del señor Shaoran – dijo Akia mirando  
  
fijamente a su ama con su bello rostro.  
  
- ¿Lo dices enserio? – dijo Satsuki  
  
sorprendida.  
  
- Hasta comenzaron a hablar de usted… Se  
  
veían preocupados – dijo Fuemi intentando convencer a su ama. Ni a  
  
ella ni a su compañera Akia, les gustaba ver así de triste, de  
  
amargada, de solitaria, etc… A su querida ama.  
  
- Ahora que lo pienso Eriol y Tomoyo hablaron  
  
conmigo… Me dijeron que no estaba sola ni nada de eso – dijo  
  
Satsuki recordando lo ocurrido en la mañana, en la preparatoria.  
  
- Además recuerde lo que le dijo la señorita  
  
Tomoyo la otra vez, cuando fue a su casa – dijo Akia con una sonrisa,  
  
pero en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación que sentía por su ama.  
  
- ¿Cómo saben lo que me dijo? –  
  
preguntó Satsuki extrañada.  
  
- Ella nos lo contó todo – dijo Fuemi con una  
  
sonrisa.  
  
- Así es – dijo Akia mientras asentía  
  
con la cabeza – Fue esa vez que vino aquí a la casa… Me lo  
  
contó a mí   
  
- Ya veo – dijo Satsuki mostrando una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Ves?.... Tú no estas sola  
  
hermanita… Hay mucha gente que te quiere – dijo Tao mirando  
  
fijamente a su hermana  
  
- Gracias – dijo Satsuki mientras se levantaba de su  
  
asiento para luego abrazar, tiernamente a sus guardianas – Gracias a  
  
todos  
  
- No tiene que agradecernos – dijo Akia respondiendo  
  
al abraso mientras una gran y bella sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.  
  
- Eso es cierto – dijo Fuemi con una sonrisa -  
  
¿Para que están las amigas? – dijo antes de que Satsuki se  
  
separara de ellas, mirarla a los ojos para luego mostrarles una de sus mejores  
  
sonrisas.  
  
- Sí – fue lo que dijo Satsuki antes de  
  
abrazar, nuevamente a sus guardianas, y amigas, y luego a su hermano.  
  
  
  
El tiempo comenzó a correr, dando lugar a las lunas  
  
y a las estrellas en el bello cielo de la cuidad de Tomoeda. Podía  
  
notarse como la cuidad, poco a poco, iba durmiéndose. Poco a poco, las  
  
luces comenzaban a apagarse y los autos comenzaban a detenerse, todo  
  
parecía tranquilo. Pero, una chica en su habitación se encontraba  
  
bastante preocupada por su amiga, ya que esa tarde la había notado  
  
bastante extraña. Mientras, un peluche amarillo volaba alrededor de ella  
  
buscando respuesta alguna de ella, ya que no transmitía ningún  
  
sonido o palabra. Sakura se encontraba sobre su cama, ya con ropa de dormir,  
  
pensando en la actitud de Satsuki esa tarde.  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué le pasara a Satsuki? – dijo  
  
Sakura preocupada  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Kero  
  
extrañado al escuchar las palabras de su ama.  
  
- Es que hoy la vi muy triste y no solo eso, cuando  
  
estábamos en la casa de Shaoran ella recibió una llamada, cuando  
  
colgó, dijo: "No poden saber lo que me pasa con Shaoran" Y  
  
cuando le pregunte sobre aquello, se puso nerviosa y lo negó todo  
  
– dijo Sakura preocupada mientras recordaba lo sucedido en la casa de su  
  
novio.  
  
- Bueno – dijo Kero pensativo, buscando una repuesta  
  
a aquella actitud – Tal vez tenga problemas personales y que solo ella  
  
puede arreglar.  
  
- Pero… es que me gustaría ayudarla –  
  
dijo Sakura un tanto triste  
  
- ¿Por qué no hablas mañana con ella?  
  
– dijo Kero  
  
- Buena idea – dijo Sakura mostrando una bella  
  
sonrisa – Después de la escuela la invitaré a pasear y le  
  
preguntaré que le pasa  
  
- Bueno – dijo Kero con una pequeña sonrisa  
  
antes de meterse en su pequeño cajón del escritorio de su ama,  
  
donde tenía una pequeña pero cómoda alcoba –  
  
Entonces… Buenas noches   
  
- Buenas noches Kero – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
antes de apagar la luz de la habitación para luego meterse dentro de su  
  
cama y quedarse profunda y tranquilamente dormida. Pero esa tranquilidad no  
  
duró por mucho tiempo, ya que, nuevamente tuvo ese sueño. Era el  
  
sueño que la atormentaba, el sueño que odiaba: Podía verse  
  
a ella, a Shaoran, a Satsuki, a Eriol, a Kero, a Yue y los demás  
  
guardianes, también podía ver a Tomoyo quien estaba atrapada  
  
entre unas ramas junto con otro individuo desconocido por ella. Ella y los  
  
demás, se encontraban peleando, cada uno con unas sombras, cuatro  
  
sombras para ser exactos. Pero en un momento, Shaoran cae al suelo, se puede el  
  
brillo de una espada brillar sobre su pecho, hasta que esta es clavada sobre el  
  
corazón de su amado. Luego, corriendo va a verlo, pero nota que esta  
  
muerto. En ese momento, bastante agitada despertó -  
  
¡¡¡Shaoran!!! – dijo al despertar, bastante agitada.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – dijo Kero mientras  
  
salía de su pequeña alcoba para mirar, preocupado a su ama.  
  
- Ese sueño – dijo Sakura bastante asustada  
  
– Lo tuve antes  
  
- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Kero confundido.  
  
- Es que… En ese sueño sale que, sale que  
  
– dijo Sakura asustada, intentando que las lágrimas no se  
  
derramaran en sus mejillas. Imposible, la volvieron a vencer: comenzó a  
  
llorar.  
  
- ¿Qué sale en ese sueño Sakurita?  
  
– dijo Kero preocupado mientras le tocaba el hombro intentando  
  
consolarla.  
  
- Primero, estamos todos peleando contra unas sombras  
  
– dijo Sakura mientras más lágrimas bajaban por sus  
  
mejillas, al recordar ese horrible sueño – Cada uno con una sombra  
  
– dijo mientras intentaba calmarse.  
  
- ¿Y luego? – dijo Kero algo preocupado, por  
  
su ama e impaciente mientras pensaba – Tal vez sea Genai... Pero si ya  
  
sellamos a Niño de la Noche y a Night Jack entonces,…  
  
¿Cómo pueden ser 4 sombras? – pensó confundido.  
  
- Shaoran cae el suelo – dijo Sakura mientras varias  
  
lágrimas más, comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, mientras se  
  
abrazaba a si misma intentando tranquilizarse. Ese sueño ya lo  
  
había tenido antes, estaba muerta de miedo, algo le decía que era  
  
una predicción.  
  
- ¿Y luego? – preguntó Kero  
  
preocupado.  
  
- A… A Shaoran… le, le – dijo Sakura  
  
mientras varías lágrimas comenzaban a bajar, otra vez, por sus  
  
mejillas, mientras comenzaba a asustarse, a tiritar por culpa del miedo, del  
  
presentimiento que sentía.   
  
- Vamos Sakura… dímelo – dijo Kero  
  
bastante preocupado al ver la reacción de su ama.  
  
- A Shaoran le atraviesan una espada y… cuando fui a  
  
verlo estaba…… muerto – dijo Sakura antes de taparse su  
  
rostro con sus manos, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por sus  
  
mejillas, haciendo que sus manos se mojaran por ellas.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? – dijo  
  
Kero bastante sorprendido mientras el miedo invadía su cuerpo,  
  
más que nada la preocupación que estaba sintiendo por su ama -  
  
¿¡¡¡El mocoso… Muerto!!!? – dijo bastante  
  
asustado y preocupado.  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura aún llorando,  
  
aún tapando su rostro con sus delicadas manos.   
  
- Tranquila Sakura, solo fue un sueño – dijo  
  
Kero volviendo tocar el hombro de su ama con su pequeña mano. En  
  
realidad, estaba asustado, aunque no quería demostrarlo, ya que nunca se  
  
ha llevado bien con Shaoran, pero ahora, todo cambiaba. Su ama amaba a ese  
  
hombre, ahora con este sueño, la preocupación invadía su  
  
corazón, no solo por su ama, si no, aunque cueste creerlo, por el  
  
mismísimo Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Y si se vuelve realidad? – dijo Sakura  
  
algo asustada, lo único que quería en ese momento, es que ese  
  
sueño, solo fuera un sueño, y no una predicción como ella  
  
pensaba. Al decir esas palabras, levantó su rostro y miró con sus  
  
lagrimosos ojos a su guardián – Recuerda que yo tengo la habilidad  
  
de tener predicciones, Kero – dijo bastante preocupada, y asustada.  
  
- Tranquila – dijo Kero aún sorprendido pero  
  
mostrando una pequeña sonrisa para calmar a su ama – Te prometo  
  
que a Shaoran no le va a pasar nada malo… Te lo prometo – dijo con  
  
una sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias Kero – dijo Sakura antes de secarse las  
  
lágrimas para luego mostrarle una de sus bellas sonrisas a su guardián.  
  
Esa promesa la ayudaba mucho, ya que, aunque sintiera que el sueño  
  
pudiera volverse realidad, sentía que nada malo iba a suceder.  
  
- Será mejor que te prepares para ir a la escuela  
  
– dijo Kero antes de mirar el reloj que había junto a él y  
  
a su ama.  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Sakura sorprendida antes de  
  
mirar el reloj junto a ella – Tienes razón – dijo con una  
  
pequeña sonrisa antes de levantarse de la cama para luego cambiarse y  
  
arreglarse. Ya vestida y lista, tomó sus cosas, de despidió de su  
  
guardián con una sonrisa, y salió de la habitación, muy  
  
contenta intentando olvidar el horrible sueño.  
  
- ¿Podrá ser eso una  
  
predicción?... Si así fuera el mocoso va a morir y Sakura se  
  
pondría muy triste… Eso me preocupa… Espero que no lo  
  
sea… Pero, ¿4 sombras?... eso es extraño…...  
  
Tendré que cuidar al mocoso – pensó Kero preocupado mientras miraba como  
  
su ama salía de la habitación.  
  
  
  
Dejó, bastante tranquila los platos en el  
  
lavaplatos, tomó sus cosas que se encontraban sobre la mesa del comedor,  
  
se puso sus zapatos y, calmada y tranquila, se dirigió a la  
  
preparatoria. Era un día muy bello: Soleado, ninguna nube en el cielo,  
  
el sol tan azul como el mar, y el aire de la cuidad era calmada y amigable. No  
  
quería correr como siempre lo hacía, ya que quería  
  
despejar de su mente ese horrible sueño que tuvo, y por suerte, no era  
  
necesario que lo hiciera, ya que estaba adelantada, el tiempo le sobraba. Los  
  
pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos al ver el edificio, la preparatoria  
  
a lo lejos. Con una pequeña sonrisa se dirigió a su salón:  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡Buenos Días!!! – dijo  
  
Sakura muy contenta al entrar al salón de clases.  
  
- ¡¡¡Buenos Días Sakura!!!  
  
– dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa – Llegas temprano.  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura, aún con su sonrisa  
  
pero al mismo tiempo, algo triste. Al ver a Tomoyo junto a ella, recordó  
  
el sueño, recordó como su amiga se encontraba atrapada entre las  
  
ramas. ¡¡No!! ¡¡No iba a permitir que le hicieran  
  
daño a su amiga!! Pensó decidida.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Tomoyo algo  
  
preocupada al ver la reacción, el tono de la voz de su amiga.  
  
- Es que tuve un sueño – dijo Sakura evitando  
  
la mirada preocupada de su amiga, mientras un semblante preocupado y triste  
  
aparecía en su rostro.  
  
- ¿Qué sueño? – dijo Tomoyo  
  
extrañada y preocupada, ya que por el tono de voz de su amiga, se  
  
escuchaba como un sueño nada bueno.  
  
- Soñé que peleábamos contra unas  
  
sombras…….. y …. Y a – dijo Sakura mientras recordaba  
  
su sueño e intentaba evitar que las lágrimas que aparecían  
  
en sus ojos, no salieran de ellos.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – dijo Tomoyo  
  
peocuapda mientras se acercaba a Sakura.  
  
- Soñé que mataban a Shaoran – dijo  
  
Sakura antes de abrazar a una sorprendida Tomoyo, e intentaba evitar que las  
  
lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!?  
  
– dijo Satsuki quien había escuchado todo lo dicho por Sakura -  
  
¿¡¡¡Soñaste que peleábamos contra unas  
  
sombras y luego que Shaoran moría!!!? – dijo preocupada y bastante  
  
asustada.  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura bastante triste mientras  
  
se separaba de su amiga y miraba a Satsuki - ¿Por qué lo  
  
preguntas? – dijo extrañada  
  
- No por nada – dijo Satsuki un tanto nerviosa.  
  
Luego pensó – Sakura tiene la habilidad de tener  
  
predicciones... eso lo sé por que la vigilaba cuando niña…  
  
entonces eso quiere decir que tal vez…. ¡¡¡No!!!...  
  
¡¡¡Eso no va a pasar!!!......... ¡¡¡No  
  
dejaré que eso suceda!!! – pensó decidida, asustada y preocupada  
  
mientras cerraba su mano formando un puño, para controlar su ira, su  
  
llanto que comenzaba a aparecer en sus ojos.  
  
- Buenos Días – saludó Eriol con una  
  
sonrisa al juntarse con sus amigas, pero esa sonrisa se borró de  
  
inmediato al notar la cara de preocupación de Sakura y Satsuki. Algo  
  
confundido se acercó a Tomoyo y le dijo - ¿Qué pasa?  
  
– le preguntó a Tomoyo en susurro.  
  
- Después te cuento – dijo Tomoyo algo seria  
  
y preocupada mientras miraba a sus amigas.  
  
  
  
El profesor entró en el salón, y todos los  
  
alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares. Las clases comenzaron mientras dos chicas,  
  
bastante tristes, asustadas y preocupada, no le tomaban atención a la  
  
clases y solo podían pensar en esa persona, las dos pensaban en la  
  
misma: en Shaoran. No solo en él, si no también en el  
  
sueño que había tenido una de ellas: Sakura, mientras Satsuki se  
  
prometía que eso no iba a ocurrir, Shaoran no iba a morir. Sus dos  
  
amigos las miraban preocupados, se veían muy tristes y preocupas, y por  
  
que no decir asustadas también. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban muy preocupados  
  
por ellas.  
  
  
  
El timbre sonó en la preparatoria anunciando el  
  
comienzo del receso. Los chicos se juntaron con sus amigos y salieron al  
  
jardín, esto mismo fue lo que hicieron Tomoyo y Eriol. Juntos, salieron  
  
al jardín a hablar tranquilamente para no ser interrumpidos:   
  
  
  
- ¿Y que pasó? – dijo Eriol preocupado  
  
cuando ya se encontraban completamente solos.  
  
- Sakura tuvo un sueño – dijo Tomoyo  
  
asustada, nerviosa y preocupada.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de sueño? – dijo  
  
Eriol extrañado.  
  
- Soñó que ustedes peleaban contra unas  
  
sombras, y luego a Shaoran lo mataban – dijo Tomoyo bastante triste al  
  
recordar lo dicho por su amiga, y la preocupación que Sakura  
  
tenía por aquel sueño.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? – dijo  
  
Eriol bastante sorprendido mientras la preocupación invadía su  
  
cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Tú sabes si puede ser eso una  
  
predicción? – dijo Tomoyo preocupada y bastante nerviosa –  
  
Si así fuera… pues, ya sabes – dijo triste.  
  
- Lo siento Tomoyo… no lo sé… Nunca se  
  
puede saber si un sueño es una predicción o no – dijo Eriol  
  
bastante triste al decepcionar a su amiga, entristeciéndola.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo bastante triste, preocupada y  
  
nerviosa.  
  
- Tranquila todo saldrá bien – dijo Eriol con  
  
un pequeña sonrisa antes de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de la bella  
  
joven para intentar calmarla.   
  
- Gracias – dijo Tomoyo mientras mostraba una  
  
pequeña pero bella sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Sabes cuantas sombras eran? –  
  
preguntó Eriol mientras en él, aparecía un semblante  
  
bastante serio y un tanto preocupado.  
  
- Sí… Sakura me contó todo en un papel  
  
– dijo Tomoyo mientras recordaba todo lo que aquel pedazo de papel  
  
tenía escrito dentro de él – Eran cuatro sombras y cada uno  
  
de ustedes peleaba contra una de ellas.  
  
- ¿Y tú?.. ¿Donde estabas? –  
  
preguntó Eriol preocupado. No quería encontrarse con la  
  
"sorpresa" de que ella también se encontraba muerta.  
  
- ¿Yo?... Yo y otra persona que no conocemos,  
  
estábamos atrapados por unas ramas… Sakura me dijo que yo estaba  
  
desmayada y un poco herida – dijo Tomoyo bastante preocupada y un tanto  
  
asustada.  
  
- ¿¡¡Qué!!!? – dijo Eriol  
  
sorprendido y un tanto asustado – Pues no dejaré que te hagan  
  
daño – dijo decidido. Al notar sus palabras, el sonrojo  
  
invadió sus mejillas.  
  
- Gracias – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras, al  
  
igual que Eriol, el sonrojo también invadía sus mejillas.  
  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que pasó en el  
  
sueño? – preguntó Eriol serio mientras intentaba controlar  
  
el sonrojo.  
  
- Sí – dijo Tomoyo mientras su semblante  
  
triste y preocupado aparecía nuevamente – Sakura me dijo que, en  
  
el sueño, cuando ve a ver a Shaoran y nota que está muerto, en  
  
ese momento es cuando despierta bastante agitada – dijo preocupada.  
  
- ¿Sabes si ha tenido ese sueño antes?  
  
– preguntó Eriol curioso, quería saber si Tomoyo  
  
tenía razón, si ese sueño puede ser una predicción.  
  
- Sí… esta es la segunda vez que lo tiene  
  
pero es más claro… La   
  
primera vez que lo tuvo fue la noche en la que sellaron a Niño de  
  
la noche – dijo Tomoyo preocupada mientras miraba a su serio y pensativo  
  
amigo.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Eriol serio y un tanto preocupado  
  
mientras pensaba – Tal vez si sea una predicción   
  
- ¿Qué pasa Eriol? – dijo Tomoyo  
  
preocupada al ver a su amigo tan pensativo. Sus palabras hicieron que los  
  
pensamientos de Eriol fueran interrumpidos.  
  
- Nada… nada…… Tal vez la sombras con  
  
las que peleamos son Genai y Darkgirl pero no entiendo por que cuatro –  
  
dijo Eriol bastante serio y pensativo.  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Tomoyo un tanto  
  
confundida.  
  
- Ya sellamos a Night Jack y a Niño de la  
  
noche… entonces solo quedarían dos que son Genai y Darkgirl  
  
– dijo Eriol aún pensativo  
  
- Es cierto – dijo Tomoyo extrañada y  
  
preocupada.  
  
  
  
Las clases siguieron su curso, algunas. El timbre  
  
sonó por la preparatoria, indicando el tiempo de almuerzo. Los amigos se  
  
juntaron para luego dirigirse o a la cafetería o al patio a comer sus  
  
almuerzos preparados en sus casas. Sakura y Shaoran se fueron juntos a almorzar  
  
en el patio, ya que querían estar un rato a solas, eso no les importo  
  
mucho a Tomoyo, Eriol y Satsuki, ya que los dos primeros necesitaban hablar con  
  
esta última:  
  
  
  
- ¿Estás mejor? – dijo Tomoyo un tanto  
  
preocupada mientras almorzaban  
  
- Algo – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa –  
  
Tenían razón… No estoy sola  
  
- ¿Y como te diste cuenta? – dijo Eriol un  
  
tanto sarcástico pero al mismo tiempo extrañado.  
  
- Gracias a ustedes, a mis guardianas y a mi hermano  
  
– dijo Satsuki con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Hermano? – dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol  
  
confundidos y extrañados. Nunca habían escuchado que Satsuki  
  
tuviera un hermano.  
  
- Sí… Mi hermano… Es que vino  
  
aquí a Japón por que, como yo nunca hablaba con mis padres, ellos  
  
se preocuparon y lo mandaron aquí para saber si estaba bien – dijo  
  
Satsuki aún con su sonrisa.  
  
- Nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano –  
  
dijo Eriol un tanto curioso.  
  
- ¿No te conté de él en Inglaterra?  
  
– dijo Satsuki extrañada.  
  
- No – dijo Eriol  
  
- Debió de habérseme olvidado – dijo  
  
Satsuki un tanto divertida de lo olvidadiza que ella podía llegar a ser.  
  
- ¿Y como se llama? – preguntó Tomoyo  
  
curiosa.  
  
- Tao… Es mi hermano mayor, es 2 años mayor  
  
que yo y es muy simpático… Es novio de Meiling – dijo  
  
Satsuki con una sonrisa al recordar la bella pareja que hacían él  
  
y su hermano.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡De Meiling!!!? – dijo  
  
Tomoyo bastante sorprendida.  
  
- ¿Quién es Meiling? – dijo Eriol  
  
confundido.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas a esa niña que vino una vez  
  
para acá cuando estábamos en primaria?... Tiene el pelo negro  
  
– dijo Tomoyo intentando hacer que su amigo recordara.  
  
- Reacuérdala… te la mostré una vez  
  
con mi carta de la vigilancia – dijo Satsuki  
  
- ¡¡Ah!!.. Sí, ya me acuerdo de ella  
  
– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa al recordar la bella chica de cabello negro  
  
que le había mostrado Satsuki con su carta.  
  
- Entonces… Tu hermano y ella son novios –  
  
dijo Tomoyo un tanto enfadada al ver la cara de felicidad o de baboso y  
  
mujeriego que tenía Eriol.   
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa al ver  
  
los celos de Tomoyo.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo aún un tanto enfadada,  
  
por eso, cambió de tema – Satsuki  
  
- Dime – dijo Satsuki mientras miraba a su amiga  
  
fijamente.   
  
- ¿De verdad estas bien? – dijo Tomoyo  
  
preocupada.  
  
- Sí Tomoyo – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa y  
  
un tanto extrañada por la pregunta, una pregunta que ya se había  
  
escuchado en ese grupo.  
  
- Dime la verdad – dijo Tomoyo un tanto enfadada  
  
para que Satsuki dijera lo que en verdad sentía.  
  
- Bueno, ya no me siento sola…… Pero  
  
aún me da tristeza que Shaoran este con Sakura – dijo Satsuki  
  
agachado su cabeza mientras sus ojos y su semblante mostraban una profunda y  
  
inconsolable tristeza.  
  
- Ya veo… pero prométeme algo – dijo  
  
Tomoyo un tanto seria.  
  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Satsuki  
  
extrañada.  
  
- Promete que nunca más lloraras por sentirte sola  
  
– dijo Tomoyo mientras le tomaba a Satsuki sus dos manos, mientras le  
  
mostraba una de sus más bellas sonrisas, las cuales transmitían  
  
mucha confianza y amistad.  
  
- Lo prometo – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa.  
  
  
  
Ahora si, las clases continuaron, haciendo que la campana  
  
se escuchara por toda la preparatoria, indicando el término de las  
  
clases. Todos arreglaron sus cosas para luego dirigirse a sus hogares. Una de  
  
las primeras en salir del edificio fue Satsuki, para desgracia de Sakura. Pero  
  
aún así, corrió tras ella, ya que necesitaba saber que le  
  
sucedía:  
  
  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Satsuki espera!!!! –  
  
gritó Sakura mientras corría tras ella intentando alcanzarla.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – dijo Satsuki  
  
extrañada mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar quien era la persona que  
  
gritaba su nombre.  
  
- ¿Te gustaría ir a comer un helado? –  
  
dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, ya junto con Satsuki.  
  
- Claro – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡SATSUKI!!!!! –  
  
gritó una voz haciendo que Satsuki y Sakura comenzaran a buscar con la  
  
mirada la persona que había gritado.  
  
- ¡¡¡Hermano!!! – dijo Satsuki  
  
sorprendida al ver como su hermano corría hacía ella. Ya  
  
él junto a ellas, Sakura se sorprendió. ¡¡Era la  
  
persona que estaba en su sueño!!  
  
- Él es la persona que sale en mi sueño – pensó Sakura  
  
bastante sorprendida mientras miraba al chico de cabellos castaños y  
  
bellos ojos celestes.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo  
  
Satsuki extrañada.  
  
- Vine a buscarte para que fuéramos juntos a tomar  
  
un helado o algo así – dijo Tao con una sonrisa. Lo hacía  
  
para animar a su hermanita. Luego se dio cuenta de la "existencia"  
  
de Sakura - ¿Quién es ella? – dijo extrañado  
  
mientras apuntaba a Sakura  
  
- ¡¡Ah!!... ¿ella? – dijo Satsuki  
  
un tanto nerviosa. Sabía la reacción que iba a tener su hermano -  
  
Sakura te presento a mi hermano Tao… Tao ella es Sakura Kinomoto –  
  
dijo un tanto nerviosa pero con una bella sonrisa.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Qué!!!?...  
  
¿¡¡¡Sakura Kinomoto!!!? – dijo Tao sorprendido.  
  
- ¿eh?... Sí, soy Sakura Kinomoto –  
  
dijo Sakura un tanto extrañada por la reacción del hermano de  
  
Satsuki. ¿Acaso la conocía? Pensó confundida.  
  
- ¿Tú eres novia de Li Shaoran? – dijo  
  
Tao bastante desconfiado.  
  
- ¿eh?.. Sí, soy su novia – dijo  
  
Sakura extrañada por el conocimiento del joven, pero su semblante  
  
cambió a uno un tanto asustado y bastante sorprendido al notar el  
  
semblante desconfiado y enfadado del hermano de Satsuki que la miraba  
  
detenidamente - ¿ah? – dijo un tanto asustada y sorprendida.  
  
- ¡¡Tao!! – dijo Satsuki molesta y  
  
reprochando a su hermano – Discúlpame un poco Sakura – dijo  
  
un tanto enfadada antes de llevarse a su hermano a rastras un tanto lejos de  
  
Sakura para que está no los escuchara.  
  
- ¿Qué haces con ella? – dijo Tao  
  
confundido y molesto, casi en susurro.  
  
- Ella es mi amiga por si no lo sabías – dijo  
  
Satsuki enfadada ante la actitud inmadura de su hermano - ¡¡Y no la  
  
mires con cara de odio!!  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Qué!!!?...  
  
¿¡¡¡Tú amiga!!!?...  
  
¿¡¡¡Como puedes ser amiga de ella!!!? – dijo Tao  
  
bastante sorprendido y enfadado por la actitud de su hermana. ¿Qué  
  
estaba haciendo ella? Pensaba confundido.  
  
- Mira… Shaoran y Sakura tienen que estar juntos  
  
– dijo Satsuki intentando ser lo más paciente posible.  
  
- ¿¡¡Por qué!!? – dijo Tao  
  
enfadado.  
  
- Por que ellos se quieren, y si Shaoran se separa de  
  
Sakura él va a estar muy triste, y no quiero que lo este……  
  
Por favor hermano comprende…. Además al principio yo fui muy dura  
  
con Sakura pero ella es una persona que no se puede odiar – dijo Satsuki  
  
con una sonrisa – Por favor no la mires con odio – rogó   
  
- Está bien – dijo Tao resignado antes de  
  
abrazar a su hermana – Pero eso no significa que me agrade – dijo  
  
decidido.  
  
- Creo que en eso nos parecemos – dijo Satsuki con  
  
una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Tao  
  
extrañado mientras se separaba de su hermana para mirarla directamente a  
  
sus bellos ojos celestes.  
  
- Por que yo al principio también soy desconfiada  
  
– dijo Satsuki con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Bueno, vamos – dijo Tao con una pequeña  
  
sonrisa mientras revoloteaba los cabellos de su hermana como si esta fuera una  
  
pequeña niña.  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa antes de  
  
acercarse, juntos, a una confundida Sakura – Sakura… ¿Te  
  
importaría si fuera mi hermano con nosotras? – preguntó  
  
Satsuki con una sonrisa, desilusionando un poco a su amiga.  
  
- Claro, no me molesta – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
– Lo malo es que no le voy a poder preguntar que le pasa – pensó triste,  
  
pero luego mostró una bella sonrisa – Bueno, vamos – dijo  
  
antes de que juntos, los tres partieran a comprar unos ricos helados.  
  
  
  
Caminaron un rato por las calles, hasta llegar al parque  
  
pingüino. Allí había un pequeño puesto de helados. Se  
  
acercaron y compraron uno para cada uno. Luego siguieron caminando mientras  
  
comían y hablaban, un poco incómodos, pensaban Sakura y Tao, ya que  
  
no se conocían muy bien y Tao solo miraba a Sakura con un semblante  
  
bastante desconfiado y molesto mientras su hermana lo reprochaba:  
  
  
  
- Dime una cosa Kinomoto – dijo Tao un tanto  
  
desconfiado mientras caminaban con los helados por las cercanías del  
  
parque pingüino.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sakura un tanto  
  
extrañada.  
  
- ¿A ti te agrada mi hermana? –  
  
preguntó Tao  
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Satsuki y Sakura  
  
extrañadas mientras miraban directamente a Tao.  
  
- ¿Por qué preguntas eso hermano? –  
  
dijo Satsuki algo enfadada, pero más que nada, avergonzada.  
  
- ¿¡¡Acaso no puedo preguntar!!?  
  
– dijo Tao algo molesto  
  
- Claro que sí – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Cómo no vas a poder preguntar?  
  
- ¿Entonces? – insistió Tao sin tomar  
  
en cuenta al semblante enfadado de su hermana.  
  
- Satsuki por supuesto que me agrada… Además,  
  
me a ayudado cuando peleamos contra los discípulos de Genai – dijo  
  
Sakura con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su amiga – con la magia y con  
  
Shaoran  
  
- Claro – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa y bastante  
  
avergonzada, sus sonrojadas mejillas la delataban – Bueno, hablemos de  
  
otra cosa  
  
- Está bien – dijo Tao un tanto divertido  
  
ante lo avergonzada que era su hermana.  
  
- ¿Y por que peleaste con Meiling? – dijo  
  
Satsuki con una sonrisa, intentando vengarse de su hermano para que este se  
  
avergonzara.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Sakura y Tao algo  
  
sorprendidos y extrañados por la pregunta.  
  
- ¿Cómo que peleaste con Meiling? –  
  
dijo Sakura confundida - ¿Es la Meiling, prima de Shaoran?  
  
- Sí, es ella… somos buenas amigas… y  
  
mi hermano y ella son novios – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa al notar el  
  
sonrojo que estaba apareciendo en las mejillas de su hermano mientras este lo  
  
miraba con un semblante bastante enfadado.  
  
- ¿¡¡Enserio!!? – dijo Sakura  
  
bastante sorprendida pero bastante contenta mientras Tao más se  
  
sonrojaba – No lo sabía – dijo contenta mientras miraba a un  
  
sonrojado Tao.  
  
- Entonces… ¿Por qué se pelearon?  
  
– insistió Satsuki para avergonzar aún más a su  
  
hermano  
  
- Tuvimos una discusión – dijo Tao un tanto  
  
enfadado mientras esquivaba las miradas analizadoras de las dos chicas.  
  
- ¿Sobre que? – pregunto Satsuki  
  
- ¡¡Hay ya!! – dijo Tao bastante  
  
molesto, histérico y bastante avergonzado – Meiling me vio con una  
  
amiga – dijo esperando la reacción de su hermana.  
  
- ¿¡¡Qué!!?... Y supongo que te  
  
vio besándola… Con lo fresco que eres – dijo Satsuki molesta  
  
- Nada de eso… Estábamos juntos en el parque  
  
y creyó que yo salía con ella… Se puso celosa – dijo  
  
Tao molesto al recordar la discusión que él y Mailing tuvieron  
  
haya en Hong Kong.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Satsuki contenta, ya que su  
  
misión había sido cumplida, y de la mejor manera.  
  
- ¿Y como vas tu con Shaoran, Kinomoto? –  
  
dijo Tao tratando de cambiar de tema.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Sakura un tanto  
  
extrañada por la pregunta.  
  
- ¿Qué tal su relación? –  
  
preguntó Tao  
  
- Bien… supongo – dijo Sakura mientras sus  
  
mejillas se sonrojaban.  
  
- ¿Y como esta él? – preguntó  
  
Tao impaciente. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con su amigo – Hace  
  
tiempo que no lo veo  
  
- Esta en su casa, ya que en un ataque de uno de los  
  
discípulos de Genai le clavaron una espada en el costado – dijo  
  
Satsuki tan tranquila como siempre, aunque esa noticia fuera una de las  
  
más crueles para ella.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? – dijo  
  
Tao sorprendido - ¿Y como esta? – preguntó preocupado.  
  
- Bien – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa – Esta totalmente fuera de  
  
peligro… Solo tiene que estar en reposo – dijo un tanto divertida  
  
al recordar lo intranquilo que era Shaoran al tener que quedarse acostado en su  
  
cama todo el día.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tao aliviado - ¿Qué  
  
tal si lo vamos a ver? – dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Tu estas loco o que? – dijo Satsuki un  
  
tanto enfadada mientras miraba a su hermano.  
  
- Oye, aunque tenga 2 años más que él  
  
no significa que no pueda ser su amigo – dijo Tao un tanto enfadado y  
  
ofendido por lo dicho por su hermana.  
  
- No lo digo por eso – dijo Satsuki un tanto  
  
impaciente por la testarudez que su hermano podía llegar a tener.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tao un tanto preocupado al darse  
  
cuenta de lo que su hermana estaba hablando.  
  
- Perdón… pero, ¿de que hablan?  
  
– dijo Sakura confundida.  
  
- De nada Sakura, no te preocupes – dijo Satsuki con  
  
una sonrisa.  
  
- Bueno… Entonces, vamos a ver a Shaoran –  
  
dijo Tao con una sonrisa.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Satsuki de mala gana.  
  
  
  
Así, partieron a la casa de Shaoran. Algunos  
  
contentos, otra de mala gana, especialmente por que su hermano no tomaba en  
  
cuenta lo que podría pasar en ese lugar, a ella. Pero aún  
  
así, Tao, Sakura y Satsuki partieron a la casa de su amigo Shaoran. Al  
  
llegar, Wei les abrió llevándose una gran sorpresa:  
  
  
  
- ¿Ah?... ¡¡Señor Tao!!...  
  
¿¡¡Que hace aquí!!? – dijo Wei bastante  
  
sorprendido pero muy contento a la vez al ver a Tao frente de él.  
  
- Es que como mi hermana no se a comunicado con nosotros  
  
me mandaron a ver como estaba – dijo Tao con una sonrisa al ver que el  
  
mayordomo de su amigo se acordaba muy bien de él.  
  
- Ya veo… Bueno, pasen – dijo Wei con una  
  
sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias – dijeron todos mientras entraban al  
  
departamento.  
  
- Podemos ver a Shaoran, ¿verdad? –  
  
preguntó Sakura algo impaciente. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su  
  
novio.  
  
- Por supuesto, señorita Sakura… Él la  
  
ha estado esperando – dijo Wei con una sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, antes de  
  
irse, casi corriendo a la habitación de Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Y puedes soportar eso? – pregunto Tao, en  
  
susurro, sorprendido a su hermana – Si viera que un hombre hiciera eso  
  
por Mailing, creó que no lo soportaría  
  
- Ya me acostumbré – dijo Satsuki un tanto  
  
seria antes de irse, tranquilamente y un tanto nerviosa a la habitación  
  
de Shaoran junto a su hermano– Hola Shaoran – dijo seria al ver a  
  
Shaoran.  
  
- Hola Satsuki – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña  
  
sonrisa antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de Tao -  
  
¿¡¡¡¡¡TAO!!!!? – dijo sorprendido y  
  
contento a la vez.  
  
- Hola Shaoran – dijo Tao con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ  
  
HACES AQUÍ!!!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido y muy, pero  
  
muy contento - ¿¡¡¡¡Que haces en  
  
Japón!!!?  
  
- Como mi hermana no se ha comunicado con nosotros, pues  
  
me mandaron a ver como estaba – dijo Tao con una sonrisa.  
  
- Ya veo… ¿Y Meiling?... ¿La dejaste  
  
en Hong Kong? – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa  
  
- Así es… es que peleamos – dijo Tao  
  
con una sonrisa mientras esperaba la reacción de Shaoran.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Que pelearon!!!? –  
  
dijo Shaoran sorprendido.  
  
- Sí… pero por una cosa pequeña  
  
– dijo Tao con una sonrisa, algo nervioso, ya que si le decía el  
  
por que de la discusión a su amigo, de seguro lo mataría.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Shaoran  
  
- ¿Y como estas tú?... Satsuki me dijo que  
  
estabas herido – dijo Tao un tanto preocupado  
  
- Sí… pero ya estoy bien – dijo Shaoran  
  
con una sonrisa – Solo unos días de reposo y listo – dijo  
  
impaciente. Ya quería salir afuera de ese departamento.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tao con una sonrisa al ver la  
  
histeria de su amigo.  
  
- ¿Y como has estado tú? –  
  
preguntó Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su amigo Tao.  
  
- Bien… excepto, por la pelea con Meiling –  
  
dijo Tao  
  
- Ya veo… ¿y mi familia? – dijo Shaoran  
  
un tanto preocupado.  
  
- Bien también… preocupados por ti eso si  
  
– dijo Tao  
  
- Ya veo… será mejor que después llame  
  
a mi madre – dijo Shaoran un tanto preocupado.  
  
- Creo que eso la alegraría – dijo Tao con  
  
una sonrisa - ¿Y cuando dura tu reposo?  
  
- 10 días – dijo Shaoran un tanto molesto al  
  
recordar ese número.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡10 días!!!!!?  
  
– dijo Tao sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Y que esperabas? La herida que se hizo es grave  
  
– dijo Satsuki un tanto enfadada de estar en ese lugar.  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Tao   
  
- ¿Cuándo te vuelves? – dijo Shaoran  
  
con una sonrisa.  
  
- Cuando mi hermana también vuelva – dijo Tao  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Shaoran un tanto triste.  
  
- Pues no esperes que sea pronto – dijo Satsuki un  
  
tanto enfadada – Hay que esperar a que Genai aparezca… Cuando todo  
  
esto acabe me iré  
  
- ¿Para siempre? – preguntó Sakura  
  
algo triste  
  
- Tal vez – dijo Satsuki haciendo que Sakura  
  
agachara su cabeza en señal de profunda tristeza – Nunca se sabe,  
  
tal vez no me vaya tampoco  
  
- ¿¡¡eh!!? – dijeron todos  
  
sorprendidos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Tú tienes que volver  
  
Satsuki!!! – dijo Tao bastante enfadado  
  
- Pues yo decidiré eso no tú – dijo  
  
Satsuki   
  
- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?  
  
– dijo Tao perdiendo la paciencia con su hermana.  
  
- ¿Así como? – dijo Satsuki algo  
  
molesta y extrañada.  
  
- Así de egoísta – dijo Tao molesto.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki sorprendida.  
  
- Nuestros padres están preocupados por ti…  
  
Lo único que quieren es verte… y tú les pagas no volviendo  
  
– dijo Tao enfadado  
  
- Ya te dije que TAL VEZ no vuelva… Pero yo creo que  
  
vuelvo – dijo Satsuki intentando defenderse, pero, no sabía por  
  
que, pero un tanto triste.  
  
- Eso es mejor – dijo Tao aliviado.  
  
¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Su hermana si que podía causar  
  
problemas!!  
  
- Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa – dijo Sakura con una  
  
sonrisa.  
  
- Lo siento, pero tengo que irme – dijo Satsuki  
  
mientras tomaba sus cosas.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Tao  
  
extrañado y confundido por la actitud de su hermana.  
  
- ¿Cómo que a donde?.. A casa – dijo  
  
Satsuki molesta.  
  
- ¿Por qué? – dijo Tao  
  
extrañado.  
  
- Tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Satsuki un tanto  
  
enfadada – Adiós – dijo antes de salir de la  
  
habitación.  
  
- Hay – suspiró Tao resignado – No se  
  
como es que me preocupo tanto por ella  
  
- Yo tampoco… No deberías preocuparte por esa  
  
maniática – dijo Shaoran  
  
- ¿Dijiste algo de mi hermana? – dijo Tao  
  
enfadado.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Satsuki?  
  
– dijo Shaoran sorprendido – Antes no te preocupabas tanto.  
  
- Desde que sé todo sobre ella – dijo Tao  
  
bastante serio.  
  
- ¿Cómo que todo sobre ella? – dijo  
  
Shaoran confundido.  
  
- Bueno, no te lo puedo contar – dijo Tao –  
  
Son cosas de hermanos  
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Shaoran y Sakura  
  
confundidos.  
  
  
  
  
  
El sol comenzaba a esconderse y el atardecer comenzaba a  
  
aparecer. En las cercanías de un gran edificio donde varios apartamentos  
  
habían dentro de él, una chica de bellos cabellos  
  
castaños, blanca piel y bellos ojos celestes caminaba por las calles con  
  
la cabeza baja, bastante pensativa. Ni el atardecer ni las personas que pasaban  
  
junto a ella, era algo que le importaba a Satsuki mientras ella pensaba:   
  
  
  
- ¿Me iré?... ¿O me quedaré?  
  
– dijo Satsuki bastante triste mientras pensaba – Si me  
  
quedó podré verlo…. Pero tal vez eso me haga ma, ya que lo  
  
veré con Sakura… Y si me voy… Lo único que voy a  
  
hacer es pensar en el y extrañarlo… y también  
  
sufrir…… Aunque me quede o me vaya, igual voy a   
  
sufrir  
  
…………………. ¿Qué puedo  
  
hacer?... No sé cuando va a atacar Genai y   
  
eso me preocupa……………  
  
¿Por qué Shaoran?..... ¿Por qué te quiero  
  
tanto?..... ¿Por qué te tuviste que enamorar de Sakura?.... Tal  
  
vez yo cause eso…… Si le hubiera dicho mis sentimientos tal vez eso  
  
hubiera cambiado, un poco……….. Hay  
  
Shaoran………………. Espero que Genai no ataque  
  
pronto para así yo poder estar más tiempo a tu  
  
lado…….. Shaoran………….. ¿Qué  
  
hago?..... ¿Me quedaré o me iré cuando Genai ataque?......  
  
No lo sé……. Shaoran – pensó Satsuki bastante  
  
preocupada y triste a la vez.  
  
  
  
Mientras, en una habitación a oscuras, dos  
  
individuos, un hombre y una mujer observaban gracias a un conjuro a Shaoran y a  
  
los demás. Se notaban un tanto preocupados, en especial la mujer, ya que  
  
Shaoran se había recuperado. Genai y Darkgirl miraban la gran esfera que  
  
se encontraba frente a ellos mientras se encontraban sentados junto a la mesa  
  
donde se encontraba la gran esfera:  
  
  
  
- Li se recuperó – dijo Darkgirl preocupada y  
  
un tanto asustada - ¿Qué hacemos maestro?  
  
- Déjalo – dijo Genai tan tranquilo y seguro  
  
como siempre – Dejemos que descansen un rato  
  
- ¿ah?... Pero es una gran oportunidad para  
  
atacar… al igual que a la familia Li…. Recuerde que usted le quita  
  
los poderes a Li ya que después con esos poderes le será  
  
más fácil matarlos a todos – dijo Darkgirl un tanto  
  
enfadada ante la decisión de su maestro.  
  
- Eso es cierto… Eso de robarles los poderes a Li y  
  
matar a su familia por ser herederos de Clow, es cierto… Pero aún  
  
no vamos a atacar a su familia… Como tú dijiste, al tener los  
  
poderes de Shaoran será más fácil acabar con el Clan Li  
  
– dijo Genai mirando a Darkgirl con un semblante bastante malévolo  
  
y serio.  
  
- Ya entiendo… quiere primeros todos los poderes de  
  
Shaoran – dijo Darkgirl con una sonrisa bastante malévola.  
  
- Exacto – dijo Genai mientras una sonrisa,  
  
aún más malévola que su semblante, aparecía en sus  
  
labios.  
  
- Pero, ¿por que no atacamos a Clow y a los  
  
demás? – dijo Darkgirl extrañada.  
  
- No, prefiero acabar con todos de una vez…  
  
Además quiero que la maestra de cartas vea como acabamos con su  
  
"amorcito"… Y si dejamos que Shaoran descanse, más  
  
fácil va a hacer acabarlo en la batalla final – dijo Genai  
  
decidido, aún con su sonrisa malévola en su rostro.  
  
- Es un genio maestro – dijo Darkgirl con una gran  
  
sonrisa – Y en la batalla final supongo que les quitara las esferas donde  
  
tienen atrapados a Night Jack y a Niño de la Noche ¿cierto?  
  
- Recuerda que ya las tenemos Darkgirl – dijo Genai  
  
divertido ante lo olvidadiza que podía ser su alumna mientras dos  
  
esferas, bastante conocidas por nosotros, aparecían en su mano para  
  
mostrárselas a su alumna.   
  
- Ah… es cierto – dijo Darkgirl un tanto  
  
avergonzada -¿Y usted peleara contra Clow?  
  
- Así es… tengo cuentas que aclarar con Clow  
  
– dijo Genai mientras la sonrisa malévola volvía a  
  
aparecer.  
  
- ¿Piensa encerrarlo? – preguntó  
  
Darkgirl  
  
- Así es… Le haré lo mismo que  
  
él me hizo a mí – dijo Genai enfadado al recordar como era  
  
vivir encerrado durante tanto tiempo– Tú pelearas contra la  
  
maestra de cartas, ya que ella esta muy fuerte y se la pongo con otro de seguro  
  
ella ganara muy fácil… Y espero que acabes con ella – dijo  
  
un tanto enfadado.  
  
- De eso no tiene de que preocuparse maestro… Acabar  
  
con ella será un placer – dijo Darkgirl mientras su sonrisa  
  
malévola característica de ella, volvía a aparecer en sus  
  
labios.  
  
  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*   
  
Notas de autora : Lamento mucho lo tarde que publique este  
  
capìtulo lo que pasa es que mi computador esta malo , ya lo mandaron a  
  
arreglar pero no se cuando estará listo por lo que pido de su paciencia  
  
para esperar el próximo capítulo ya que me demoraré mucho  
  
en publicarlo .  
  
Isivf.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*  
  
Avance del proximo capitulo : Pasan los 10 días y  
  
Shaoran vuelve a la preparatoria. En ese entonces, Shaoran decide decirle a Sakura sobre su estado. Mientras, Satsuki toma una complicada  
  
decisión. Entonces, Shaoran invita a Sakura a una cita, mientras algo  
  
inesperado sucederá.  
  
Espero le guste ^_^ 


	11. El comienzo de la batalla

"Antiguos Conocidos"  
  
by: Isivf  
  
Capítulo 11: "El comienzo de la batalla"  
  
Las horas pasaron, con eso pasaron los días, diez días para ser exactos; diez días tranquilos y relajados, con una vida común y corriente para todos. Sí, también para Sakura y sus amigos. Genai no atacó ninguno de esos días, desde hace ya bastante tiempo que no lo hacía, cosa que extraño un poco a Sakura y sus amigos, ya que creían que Genai atacaría pronto, nunca creyeron que se tomaría un mes de descanso. Pero aún así, eso les gustó, ya que se relajaron y pudieron continuar con su vida cotidiana, cosa que creían que seguiría así por el resto de sus vidas, es decir, pensaban que Genai ya no atacaría, que se había retractado, pero eso era algo que molestaba mucho a Eriol y a Satsuki, ya que pensaban todo lo contrario. Por aquella razón, aún seguían con los entrenamientos, ya que creían que Genai también entrenaba volviéndose más fuerte.   
  
En aquellos días, Shaoran fue recuperándose poco a poco, cosa que alegró mucho a Sakura, quien aún lo seguía visitando todos los días. No dejaba de pensar en él cuando estaban en clases, tenía tantas ganas de que se recuperará y volviera a la preparatoria que cada día que pasaba más feliz estaba. Esto también le sucedía a Satsuki, ella tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Shaoran, pero al contrario de Sakura, ella se ponía un tanto triste, pero siempre mostraba una sonrisa al ver las caras que su hermano, Eriol y Tomoyo le mostraban, cosa que también la asustaba un poco. Pero, gracias al apoyo de su hermano y sus amigos ella ahora siempre mostraba una sonrisa, y no solo eso, si no que también había tomado una gran decisión que tal vez le cambiaría la vida.  
  
También, por otro lado se encontraba un nervioso (cosa bastante extraña en él) y casi siempre sonrojado Eriol, especialmente cuando Satsuki le hablaba sobre ella y sobre que le dijera sus sentimientos. Aquella persona no poseía poderes mágicos, pero eso era lo que a Eriol menos le importaba, él solo quería estar junto a ella y protegerla, ya que desde que supo sobre aquel extraño sueño que Sakura había tenido, cada vez, cada día que pasaba más se preocupaba. ¿Qué de quien estoy hablando? Pues de Tomoyo Daidouji. Ella, aquella chica que le robo el corazón. Nunca supo cuando fue, pero no le importaba, estaba enamorado de ella y la protegería.  
  
Los días pasaron. Diez días, y una nueva mañana comenzaba a aparecer, un bello y tranquilo sol se posaba en el cielo haciendo despertar a todos los habitantes de la cuidad Tomoeda. Luego, la ciudad comenzó con su movimiento habitual. La multitud comenzó a verse en las calles, pero en ellos se destacaba una bella chica de ojos esmeraldas, quien rápidamente se dirigía a su preparatoria, ya que ese día su novio volvía a la preparatoria después de veinte días en el hospital y diez días en su casa, reposando. Sakura, al ver el gran edificio frente a ella, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, luego entró en el edificio, subió las escaleras para luego llegar a uno de los tantos salones de la preparatoria. Rápidamente abrió la puerta:  
  
- ¡¡¡Buenos Días!!! – dijo Sakura bastante contenta y con una gran sonrisa mientras buscaba con su mirada a una persona que se podía encontrar dentro del salón, a Shaoran. Pero luego de su pequeña búsqueda, la cual realizaba mientras se acercaba a su amiga de ojos azules, Tomoyo, quien se encontraba sentada en su asiento, su gran sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta que su novio no se encontraba dentro del salón.  
  
- Buenos Días Sakura – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa, saludando a su amiga.  
  
- ¿Aún no llega Shaoran? – dijo Sakura un tanto triste y decepcionada mientras miraba el asiento que se encontraba detrás de ella, el asiento de Shaoran.  
  
- Tienes que pensar que aún esta recuperándose, Sakura – dijo Tomoyo intentando alegrar a su amiga.  
  
- Sí, lo sé – dijo Sakura resignada, pero aún así triste de no poder ver a Shaoran antes de que comenzaran las clases, y eso que ella se había apurado para verlo, pensó resignada.  
  
- Buenos Días – dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba a Sakura y Tomoyo, bastante contento.  
  
- Hola Eriol – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
- Hola Sakura – dijo Eriol mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.  
  
- Buenos Días Eriol – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Eriol, quien al ver tal bella sonrisa de parte de la joven, los colores se le subieron a sus mejillas, haciendo que se sonrojara, pero intentó ocultarlo, por lo cual, mostró una gran sonrisa para responder a la de la joven, y dijo muy alegre:  
  
- Buenos Días Tomoyo – dijo Eriol con su gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Tomoyo, quien, al ver la reacción del joven, se sonrojó bastante e, intentando ocultarlo, ocultó su rostro entre sus cabellos, cosa que Sakura se dio cuenta por lo cual se preocupó-  
  
- ¿eh?... Tomoyo, ¿te sucede algo? – dijo Sakura preocupada mientras se agachaba a la altura de Tomoyo. No podó ver mucho, los cabellos de su amiga impedían que viera, por lo cual se preocupó - ¿Tomoyo? – dijo aún más preocupada.  
  
- No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa mientras alzaba su mirada hacía su amiga, quien se sorprendió ante el cambio drástico de emociones de su amiga. Esto hizo que Tomoyo se divirtiera, riéndose un poco ante lo despistada que podía llegar ser su amiga, cosa que hizo que Sakura más se confundiera, sin entender nada. Pero ella, Sakura, mostró una sonrisa, tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas y mirándola cariñosamente le dijo:  
  
- Pero recuerda, si necesitas ayuda, si necesitas que alguien te escuche, recuerda que puedes contar conmigo – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa, para alegrar a su amiga, ya que ella pensaba que se encontraba un tanto triste, con problemas.  
  
- Sí, lo recordaré – dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba el gran agradecimiento que sentía hacia Sakura, por su preocupación y comprensión.   
  
En ese momento, y para la felicidad de Sakura, la puerta del salón se abría dando paso a dos personas muy conocidas por Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, y muy conocidas por nosotros, me refiero a Shaoran y a Satsuki.   
  
- ¡¡Shaoran!! – dijo Sakura mientras una gran y bella sonrisa se posaba en sus delicados labios. Al verlo, su única reacción fue acercarse a él, corriendo, para luego abrazarlo, cosa que sorprendió un tanto a Shaoran. Como se notaba que Sakura seguía siendo, para él, Shaoran, una pequeña niña, ingenua y bella – Buenos Días Shaoran – dijo contenta mientras se separaba de su novio, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- Hola Sakura – dijo Shaoran con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que hizo que su novia, Sakura, junto con Satsuki se sonrojaran, y bastante. Sakura un tanto avergonzada, miró al suelo, mientras que Satsuki, para ocultar su sonrojo, evitó la mirada de Shaoran, el cual se mostraba un tanto confundido ante el sonrojo y la reacción de ella, Satsuki. Por lo cual, Shaoran, extrañado y bastante confundido, comenzó a pensar – ¿Puede ser que ella este…… por mi?.... Shaoran, estas loco… Pero si la he visto otras veces sonrojándose… ¿¡¡EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!!?...... ella me… *Que yo te diga chimpancé todo el tiempo no significa que te odie y que no me preocupe por ti*……………………. ¿será que?............. Estoy loco… Sí, estoy completamente loco… Satsuki es de esas personas que dicen sus sentimientos... ella siempre dice todo lo que siente y piensa de la demás gente… Si ella estuviera enamorada de mí, ya me lo habría dicho…………… Shaoran Li estás loco… más loco que una vaca… JAJAJA – pensó Shaoran bastante divertido.  
  
- Y, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Sakura un tanto ansiosa, sacando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos mientras este bostezaba.  
  
- Bien, no te preocupes… solo con un poco de sueño… La verdad no dormí muy bien anoche – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero aún así el cansancio y lo agotado que estaba, se notaba en su tono de voz y en sus ojos – Eres un mentiroso – pensaba mientras se dirigía a su asiento - Sabes perfectamente que estás así por que te están quitando de tus poderes…. lo sabes desde la primera batalla con Night Jack y no has querido decirlo para que Sakura no se preocupe…. ¿Y como es que no han sospechado por tu presencia?... Por que hiciste un conjuro para que tu presencia se sienta normal, la noche siguiente de la batalla contra Niño de la Noche, aquella en la que casi no pudiste con el conjuro cayendo profundamente desmayado……………… Que mentiroso soy – pensó Shaoran mientras miraba a una contenta Sakura a su lado. Él, Shaoran, se notaba una tanto preocupado, no solo por su estado, si no por las consecuencias que el robo de sus poderes podía causar, no solo a él, si no que también, a su novia, Sakura.  
  
- ¿Qué le sucede a Li?.... ese cansancio no es por mal sueño – pensó Eriol mientras miraba a Shaoran un tanto desconfiado y al mismo tiempo preocupado – Tal vez… ¿Podrá ser?........ Yo sentí cuando Li hizo ese conjuro, el conjuro que realizó la noche después del ataque de Niño de la Noche…... Tal vez si le estén quitando de sus poderes…… ya que su presencia real está muy baja…… Será mejor que le pregunté y hablé con él – pensó Eriol bastante preocupado por su amigo. En ese momento, y sacando a Eriol de sus pensamientos, la puerta del salón se entró para dar paso al profesor de aquella clase, cosa que hizo que todos los alumnos se sentaran en sus lugares.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos, largos y varios minutos, pero al fin, el timbre que indicaba el comienzo del receso se hizo escuchar por toda la preparatoria, cosa que hizo que todos los alumnos de esta se juntaran con sus amigos para luego conversar, comer, etc… Cosa que también hicieron Sakura y los de más, pero esta vez, Eriol se llevó a Shaoran para hablar solos y no ser interrumpidos.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Eriol? – dijo Shaoran un tanto extrañado por la actitud de su amigo, mientras bostezaba y sus ojos junto con su tono de voz, daban a conocer el cansancio que sentía.  
  
- Dime tú que pasa – dijo Eriol un tanto enfadado, y ya cansado de tanta mentira.  
  
- ¿eh?... No te entiendo – dijo Shaoran extrañado y sorprendido ante la actitud de Eriol.  
  
- ¿Te están robando de tus poderes cierto? – dijo Eriol bastante serio mientras cruzaba sus brazos en señal de enfado y seriedad.  
  
- ¿eh?... ¿¡¡Cómo lo sabes!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido ante el conocimiento que su amigo tenía hacía su estado.  
  
- La otra vez, la noche después de que Niño de la Noche nos atacó, te sentí haciendo un conjuro mágico, y luego pude sentir tu presencia real muy baja – dijo Eriol un tanto serio, pero aún así se notaba la preocupación que sentía en su tono de voz - ¿Sabes quien es?  
  
- No tengo idea – dijo Shaoran un tanto confundido y bastante preocupado, mientras se sentaba en el suelo intentando pensar en quien podía ser aquella persona que le estaba robando de sus poderes – No puede ser Genai ya que él mata a sus víctimas…  
  
- Y después le quita sus poderes – interrumpió Eriol a Shaoran un tanto serio – Lo sé…… ¿Qué piensas hacer? – dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a su amigo.  
  
- No lo sé… Por ahora creó que no se lo voy a decir a nadie – dijo Shaoran un tanto confuso ante aquella situación.  
  
- ¿Por qué? – dijo Eriol un tanto sorprendido ante la decisión de su amigo – ¿No crees que es mejor si le dices a Sakura?  
  
- Si se lo digo se preocupara, y no quiero que lo este – dijo Shaoran bastante serio y decidido ante sus palabras.  
  
- ¿Y a Satsuki?... De seguro ella puede ayudarte, recuerda que sabe mucho sobre magia – dijo Eriol intentando convencer a su amigo.  
  
- Si se lo digo de seguro se lo dirá a Sakura… O tal vez no me ayude – dijo Shaoran mientras recordaba el carácter de su amiga haciendo que su semblante se convirtiera en uno un tanto enfadado por unos segundos – Lo único que puedo hacer es crear un escudo – dijo antes de comenzar a reírse forzadamente al recordar algo muy importante – Pero eso nunca servirá – dijo preocupado al recordar aquella pequeña complicación  
  
- Así es, los escudos solo te protegen de ataques – dijo Eriol preocupado mientras pensaba en alguna solución para ayudar a su amigo.   
  
- Creó que no puedo hacer nada, solo dejar que me roben todos mis poderes – dijo Shaoran resignado pero aún así bastante preocupado por las consecuencias que aquello podría traer.  
  
- Estas equivocado – dijo Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar una gran solución – Hay un escudo que repela la magia – dijo con una pequeña pero al mismo tiempo seria sonrisa.  
  
- ¿eh?... ¿Cuál? – dijo Shaoran sorprendido pero bastante esperanzado. ¡¡Había un escudo que lo podría ayudar!! ¡¡Sí!! Pensaba contento.  
  
- La carta "Escudo" de Sakura – dijo Eriol bastante serio mientras miraba a su amigo quien cambió su semblante a uno preocupado y un tanto triste.  
  
- Pero no puedo decirle – dijo Shaoran preocupado - ¿Y que hay del escudo de Satsuki? – dijo intentando buscar algún otro método.  
  
- Lamentablemente, Satsuki hizo la carta del Escudo solo para proteger de ataques… para nada más – dijo Eriol bastante serio – Lo único que te queda es decirle la verdad a Sakura  
  
- No puedo – dijo Shaoran aún más preocupado.  
  
- Pues, yo ya no puedo hacer nada más. Aquella decisión la tienes que tomar tú solo. Vas a tener que decidir si le dices la verdad a Sakura o no – dijo Eriol un tanto cansado de la situación y bastante serio mientras se levantaba del suelo – Pero yo creó que es mucho mejor que le digas, ella tiene el derecho a saber sobre tu estado  
  
- No lo sé… No quiero preocuparla – dijo Shaoran un tanto confundido – Además si le digo la meteré en un lío – dijo preocupado al recordar aquella posible opción.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Eriol bastante sorprendido.  
  
- No sé quien pueda ser el que me esta quitando mis poderes… De seguro que si le digo querrán sus poderes también – dijo Shaoran bastante preocupado.  
  
- Tiene sentido – dijo Eriol un tanto pensativo – Pero creó que estará la carta del escudo entre medio… Además, hay muchas posibilidades de que sea Genai, si es así él ya tiene decidido quitarle a Sakura de sus poderes.  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Shaoran bastante confundido y aún más preocupado al saber aquello sobre Genai que Eriol le acababa de contar.  
  
- ¿Se lo dirás entonces? – dijo Eriol esperando el "sí" de parte de su amigo, ya que creyó que con eso había convencido a Shaoran.  
  
- Aún no lo sé – dijo Shaoran bastante confundido. No sabía que decisión tomar, y mientras más lo pensaba, más se preocupaba y se confundía.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Eriol bastante sorprendido mientras miraba a su amigo para luego sentarse junto a él nuevamente.  
  
- Si hago que use la carta escudo en mí… haré que gaste mucho de sus poderes ya que yo lo voy a necesitar todo el tiempo – dijo Shaoran bastante preocupado.  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Eriol también preocupado al recordar aquella opción – Pero ella te quiere y de seguro lo hará sin importarle lo peligroso que para ella sea.  
  
- Pero haré que gasté de sus poderes ¿no lo entiendes? – dijo Shaoran un tanto enfadado ante la poca preocupación que su amigo mostraba ante aquella situación. ¿¡¡Qué acaso no entendía lo peligroso que podía ser!!? Pensaba furioso.  
  
- Sí, lo entiendo… Pero Sakura es fuerte y puede con eso y mucho más… ¿Por qué crees que Clow la eligió como la nueva dueña de las cartas? – dijo Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa e intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.   
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Shaoran resignado – A veces la veo tan…. Tan..  
  
- ¿Débil? – dijo Eriol un tanto divertido ante lo difícil que le hacía a su amigo recordar las palabras.  
  
- Sí, eso – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la palabra.  
  
- Es por que estas enamorado y quieres mucho a Sakura… No quieres nada malo le pase – dijo Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa mientras golpeaba delicadamente la espalda de su amigo para tranquilizarlo.   
  
- Lo sé – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a su amada Sakura, mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas - ¿Y como sabes tanto si se puede saber? – dijo sarcástico mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Eriol sorprendido al escuchar aquello proveniente de su amigo.  
  
- No me digas que estás enamorado – dijo Shaoran bastante divertido junto con una cara pícara, intentando molestar y enfurecer a su amigo para él divertirse.  
  
- ¡¡Que cosas dices Li!!..... Creó que el enamorarte de Sakura te ha vuelto algo loco – dijo Eriol mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más al ver la cara divertida de su amigo junto a él.  
  
- No seas mentiroso… estas sonrojado… yo más que nadie sabe cuando un sonrojo es por amor – dijo Shaoran bastante orgulloso de si mismo mientras una gran sonrisa de triunfo y orgullo aparecía en sus labios.  
  
- Eso es algo que está más que claro, ya que tú cuando niño con solo ver a Sakura te sonrojabas – dijo Eriol divertido haciendo que la sonrisa de orgullo de Shaoran desapareciera convirtiéndose en un semblante un tanto molesto.  
  
- Bueno… eso no importa – dijo Shaoran un tanto molesto - ¿Y la conozco? – preguntó curioso.  
  
- Hay Li – dijo Eriol resignado antes de levantarse del suelo para luego irse de aquel lugar.   
  
- Está enamorado – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a su amigo alejarse de él – Eso creó – dijo un tanto confuso.  
  
Mientras, Satsuki, Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban sentadas a unos cuantos metros de donde Shaoran y Eriol se encontraban charlando. Sakura se notaba un tanto preocupada, pero su amiga Tomoyo intentaba tranquilizarla. Mientras, Satsuki, se encontraba mirando bastante seria el lugar donde Eriol y Shaoran se encontraban segundos antes.  
  
- ¿Para que crees que Eriol haya querido hablar con Shaoran?, Tomoyo – preguntó Sakura un tanto preocupada.  
  
- No lo sé, pero tranquila, no debe ser nada malo – dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa para intentar tranquilizar a su amiga. Mientras, Satsuki, mirando el lugar donde Shaoran y Eriol se encontraban momentos antes, comenzó a sentirse bastante mareada, su vista comenzó a borrarse hasta que ya no veía absolutamente nada, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse sin fuerzas y comenzó a caer: se había desmayado - ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – dijo Tomoyo preocupada al verla desmaya en el suelo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – dijo Sakura preocupada mientras se acercaba a ella para verla – Se desmayó – dijo preocupada antes de comenzar a sacudirla para intentar despertarla - ¡¡¡Satsuki despierta!!! ¡¡¡¡Satsuki!!! ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – dijo Sakura preocupada intentando despertar a su amiga, pero era inútil ya que Satsuki tenía otro de sus sueños.  
  
En su sueño aparecía aquella chica de ojos azules que ya había aparecido antes en sus sueños: Satsuki. Ella se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, viendo entre una puerta medio abierta bastante preocupada, ya que dentro de aquella habitación se encontraba un chico muy conocido por ella: Xiao Lang, junto a un hombre que no se podía ver su cara, ya que se encontraba de espaldas mirando a Xiao Lang. Pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a Satsuki, le preocupaba la discusión que estaban teniendo y a lo que aquello podía llegar.  
  
- ¡¡Ya te dije quiero que te alejes de Satsuki!! – dijo Xiao Lang bastante molesto.  
  
- Cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo – dijo el hombre bastante tranquilo pero ya bastante cansado de andarle repitiendo a Xiao Lang siempre lo mismo – Satsuki no me interesa, ella es solo una amiga muy querida  
  
- Sé que ella esta enamorada de ti – dijo Xiao Lang bastante molesto mientras escondía su rostro entre sus cabellos intentando ocultar su enorme tristeza que mostraban sus ojos marrones – Y yo la quiero – dijo molesto  
  
- Lo sé – dijo el hombre un tanto preocupado por el estado de su "amigo".  
  
- Tú que sabes – dijo Xiao Lang bastante molesto mientras miraba al hombre que estaba frente a él – Tú nunca te has enamorado  
  
- Sí, si lo he hecho – dijo el hombre  
  
- Eso si que no te la creó – dijo Xiao Lang bastante enfadado mientras su tono se mostraba bastante sarcástico.  
  
- ¿Hasta cuando vas a tenerme tanto odio? – preguntó el hombre un tanto cansado de tanta mirada que le lanzaba su acompañante.  
  
- Hasta que Satsuki este conmigo – dijo Xiao Lang decidido y bastante enfadado – Yo la amo… y lo único que quiero es que este a mi lado – dijo un tanto triste mientras recordaba a su amada Satsuki.  
  
- Pues deberías decirle todo esto – dijo el hombre  
  
- Ya le dije que la quería pero ella aún no me a respondido – dijo Xiao Lang bastante triste al recordar las actitudes de Satsuki, pero luego, su semblante cambió drásticamente - ¿¡¡Y por que te digo todo esto a ti!!? – dijo enfadado  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo el hombre bastante sorprendido ante aquella reacción.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ya te dije o dejas a Satsuki en paz o te las veras conmigo!!! – dijo Xiao Lang bastante enfadado.  
  
- ¡¡¡Basta Xiao Lang!!! – dijo Satsuki mientras entraba a la habitación.  
  
- ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – dijo Xiao Lang bastante sorprendido mientras miraba a una seria Satsuki frente a él - ¿¡¡Qué haces aquí!!? – dijo bastante preocupado, ya que esperaba que Satsuki no hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada de la discusión.  
  
- Eso no importa – dijo Satsuki bastante seria mientras miraba con una semblante bastante enfadado a Xiao Lang – No le vas hacer daño a él… ¿¡¡Escuchaste!!? – dijo amenazante mente  
  
- ¿¡¡Por que siempre lo proteges!!? – dijo Xiao Lang bastante enfadado y molesto.  
  
- Por que es mi amigo – dijo Satsuki bastante tranquila pero aún con su semblante serio en su rostro.  
  
- ¡¡¡Siempre lo proteges!!! – dijo Xiao Lang bastante molesto mientras golpeaba con sus puños un mueble que se encontraba junto a él - ¡¡¡Y por la culpa de él tú te has alejado de mí!!! – dijo mientras miraba a Satsuki con un semblante lleno de odio pero aún así se notaba la gran tristeza en sus ojos.  
  
- Él no tiene la culpa de eso – dijo Satsuki mientras miraba a Xiao Lang un tanto preocupada – Yo soy la que se a alejado de ti – dijo mientras esquivaba la mirada enfadada pero ahora sorprendida de Xiao Lang.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Xiao Lang bastante sorprendido - ¿¡¡Y por que!!?  
  
- No lo sé – dijo Satsuki un tanto triste y confundida aún esquivando la mirada de Xiao Lang – Es solo que no quiero verte  
  
- ¿¡¡Qué!!? – dijo Xiao Lang bastante sorprendido y extrañado.  
  
- No quiero verte Xiao Lang – dijo Satsuki bastante triste, sus ojos que miraban a Xiao Lang en esos momentos la delataban – Por favor ya no sigas con esto – dijo ya cansada de toda aquella situación – No quiero verte – dijo mientras se mordía su labio inferior intentando contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer en sus mejillas.  
  
- Eso no es cierto – dijo Xiao Lang intentando no aceptarlo mientras su corazón y sus sentimientos eran rotos en mil pedazos ante cada palabra dicha por Satsuki.  
  
- Sí, si lo es – dijo Satsuki bastante triste y preocupada por Xiao Lang.  
  
- Sat-Satsuki mira – dijo Xiao Lang con una pequeña sonrisa junto con sus ojos llenos de amargas lágrimas mientras tomaba a Satsuki de los hombros haciendo que lo escuchara – Yo te quiero y tú me quieres… así que nos vamos a casar, vamos a tener hijos…. Sí, sí… tener muchos hijos y vamos a ser muy felices ¿si? ¿si? – dijo mientras amargas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.  
  
- No Xiao Lang – dijo Satsuki mientras se separaba de Xiao Lang e intentaba evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a bajar por sus delicadas mejillas – Yo no te quiero, eso no se va a poder hacer realidad…… Yo no te quiero – dijo mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos mientras más lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella: Xiao Lang.  
  
- ¡¡No, no, no!!! ¡¡¡NO!!! – dijo Xiao Lang antes de salir corriendo de la habitación haciendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a bajar por las mejillas de Satsuki quien se quedó en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba antes, mirando hacía la puerta por la que Xiao Lang se había ido.  
  
- ¿Qué hice? – dijo Satsuki arrepentida mientras más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Luego, el hombre con el que Xiao Lang se encontraba la abrazaba intentando consolarla - ¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – dijo confundida mientras era abrazada por el hombre.  
  
- Vamos tranquila – dijo el hombre intentando consolarla mientras acariciaba su espalda intentando tranquilizar a Satsuki.  
  
- No puedo – dijo Satsuki mientras más lágrimas aparecían para en sus ojos para luego bajar por sus mejillas – No se que esta pasando…… Esa ida de Xiao Lang… es como si… es como si…  
  
- Te doliera en lo más profundo de tu corazón – dijo el hombre mientras una sonrisa un tanto melancólica apareciera en sus labios  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida mientras miraba al hombre que la abrazaba – Como sabes……  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki Idaka mientras despertaba lentamente de su extraño sueño - ¿Dónde- donde estoy? – dijo sorprendida al darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el jardín de la preparatoria junto con Sakura y Tomoyo, si no que se encontraba acostada en una cama en una habitación llena de muebles y con unas cuantas camas más.  
  
- Estas en la enfermería – dijo una mujer algo mayor que Satsuki, la que se podría llamar enfermera por la bata blanca que tenía puesta – Te desmayaste y tus amigas te trajeron aquí  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Satsuki mientras un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aparecer - ¿Y donde están ellas? – dijo con un poco de dificultad.  
  
- En clases – dijo la enfermera con una pequeña sonrisa – Ya tocaron la campana para entrar a clases.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Satsuki antes de levantarse, bastante mareada por el dolor de cabeza. Pero por culpa de aquello, comenzó a perder el equilibrio así que la enfermera la ayudó a levantarse – Será mejor que yo también vaya – dijo con mucha dificultad por el dolor de cabeza.  
  
- No, es mejor que descanses un poco más – dijo la enfermera un tanto preocupada por el estado de Satsuki. Luego de ayudarla a acostarse nuevamente en la cama, le tocó su frente quedando visiblemente bastante sorprendida, ya que la temperatura de Satsuki había subido de un golpe. ¿¡¡Cómo pudo suceder eso!!? Pensó la enfermera bastante sorprendida – Quédate aquí, iré por el termómetro, al parecer tienes bastante alta la temperatura – dijo bastante sorprendida mientras se alejaba del lado de Satsuki para buscar el dicho termómetro.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Satsuki resignada mientras miraba como la enfermera corría de un lado a otro sin poder encontrar el termómetro y mientras su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente. Unos pocos minutos después, la enfermera encontró el dicho termómetro y comenzó a acercarse a Satsuki. Le tocó nuevamente la frente y se sorprendió otra vez, ya que la temperatura de Satsuki había vuelto a su normalidad. Bastante sorprendida y extrañada le tomó a Satsuki su presión, quedando aún más sorprendida, pero luego, dejó a Satsuki volver a clases diciéndole que tal vez, su desmayo fue por una baja de presión muy drástica, cosa que Satsuki no creyó ya que sabía que sus desmayos eran por culpa de sus extraños e inexplicables sueños.  
  
Las últimas clases continuaron con naturalidad, para luego escucharse el timbre del final de clases por toda la preparatoria, lo que causó que los alumnos que se encontraban dentro de ella, comenzarán a dirigirse junto con sus amigos a sus casas o a algún otro lugar. Como siempre, Sakura se dirigió a su casa junto con su novio, pero esta vez solos, ya que él, Shaoran, lo había pedido. La pareja ya se encontraba dentro del parque pingüino, sentados en los columpios. Shaoran se notaba bastante nervioso, ya que necesitaba decirle algo muy importante a Sakura, así que comenzó.  
  
- Sakura – dijo Shaoran bastante nervioso mientras miraba sus manos con las cuales, jugando con ellas, intentaba tranquilizarse.  
  
- Dime Shaoran – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su novio.  
  
- Bueno, lo que pasa es que, tengo un problema – dijo Shaoran mientras esquivaba la mirada de su novia, la cual se convirtió en un semblante bastante preocupado al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
  
- ¿eh?.. ¿Qué clase de problema? – dijo Sakura preocupaba y sin dejar de mirar a Shaoran.  
  
- Bueno, alguien…… Alguien me está quitando mis poderes – dijo Shaoran bastante preocupado por la reacción que podía llegar a tener su novia y por lo que podría llegar a pasar en el futuro.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Sakura bastante sorprendida y bastante preocupada.  
  
- Eso… Y la verdad es que no me queda mucho poder que digamos…… por eso… necesito de tu ayuda Sakura – dijo Shaoran nervioso y decidido mientras miraba a su novia.  
  
- ¿Qué necesitas Shaoran? – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada – No me importa lo que sea solo pídemelo – dijo decidida y bastante preocupada.  
  
- Necesito que uses la carta escudo en mí – dijo Shaoran bastante serio mientras miraba a su novia.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Sakura sorprendida.  
  
- Solo así podremos retener la magia Sakura – dijo Shaoran un tanto preocupado.  
  
- Esta bien… lo haré – dijo Sakura bastante decidida y segura de si misma.  
  
- Pero gastarás mucho poder… ¿Aún así lo harás? – dijo Shaoran bastante preocupado.  
  
- No te preocupes… lo que importa es que tu estés bien – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novio quien mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Luego, mientras tomaba su llave mágica entre sus manos y con la mirada buscaba a algún ser en los alrededores, se levantó del columpio decidida mientras Shaoran la miraba sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Lo harás ahora? – dijo Shaoran un tanto sorprendido.  
  
- No hay nadie, así que no hay de que preocuparse – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a su novio antes de que su símbolo mágica apareciera bajo sus pies, y su llave mágica comenzara a brillar cada vez más - ¡¡¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien aceptó la misión contigo!!! ¡¡¡Libérate!!!! – dijo mientras su llave comenzaba a brillar cada vez más entre sus manos para que luego su báculo de estrella apareciera en sus manos. Luego, decidida, sacó una carta de su bolsillo - ¡¡¡Carta protege a Shaoran de todo mal!!! ¡¡¡Escudo!!! – dijo antes de que una pequeña luz comenzará a aparecer frente a la carta conjurada, para luego dirigirse frente a Shaoran y luego brillar cada vez más dispersándose alrededor de Shaoran formando un escudo, luego el símbolo de la carta escudo apareció frente a Shaoran simbolizando protección en él, el cual, junto al brillo o mejor dicho escudo, desaparecieron.   
  
- Gracias Sakura – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del columpio para acercarse a su novia.  
  
- Yo te quiero Shaoran… Esto no es nada – dijo Sakura con una pequeña pero meláncolica sonrisa.  
  
- Yo también te quiero – dijo Shaoran antes de tomar a su novia entre sus brazos para luego cortar la distancia que había entre sus labios y besarla apasionadamente – Vamos te llevó a tu casa – dijo con una sonrisa cuando ya se habían separado.  
  
- Claro – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, tomados de la mano, ella y su novio Shaoran se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Kinomotos.  
  
Mientras, en una habitación oscura donde dos sombras se encontraban, una de aquellas sombras, una muchacha se encontraba riendo bastante contenta, ya que pensaban que tenían aquella "batalla" ganada, y no solo eso, si no que se reía por la testarudez del ser, Shaoran, a quien estaban viendo por una gran bola de cristal, gracias a un conjuro mágico. Mientras la otra sombra que se trataba de Genai, veía con una gran sonrisa a su alumna Darkgirl reír sin detenerse.  
  
- JAJAJAJA – reía Darkgirl bastante divertida mientras miraba por la bola de cristal - ¡¡¡Que tonto!!!... ¿¡¡¡Como se le ocurre que con tener ese inepto escudo el va a poder librarse de que nosotros le quitemos su poder!!!?... ¡¡¡Esta loco!!! – reía   
  
- Es cierto, con ese escudo no puede librarse de que le quitemos sus poderes, ya que no los ocupamos, lo que hacemos es sacar poderes de su interior – dijo Genai con una gran sonrisa un tanto malévola pero a la vez llena de esperanzas de triunfo.  
  
- Tiene razón maestro – dijo Darkgirl mientras se tranquilizaba y mostraba una gran sonrisa - ¿Cuándo piensa atacar? – dijo ya calmada y llena de curiosidad. Ya tenía muchas ganas de ver sangre y no solo eso, si no que también acabar con aquellos bichos que le habían la vida imposible a ella y a su maestro.  
  
- Mañana – dijo Genai bastante serio y decidido.  
  
- ¿Mañana?... ¿Y por que no ahora? – dijo Darkgirl un tanto sorprendida y enfadada ante la decisión de su maestro.  
  
- Por que así podemos prepararnos un poco más y entrenar aún más de lo que hemos entrenado todos estos meses, para luego acabar con ellos de una vez – dijo Genai enfadado mientras con su puño, descargaba toda su ira con el golpe que le dio a la mesa - Además así le vamos a poder quitar un poco más de poderes a Li – dijo decidido.  
  
- Es cierto – dijo Darkgirl con una pequeña sonrisa llena de maldad e ira – Tenemos casi todo su poder – dijo mientras miraba como un reloj de arena aparecía frente a ella. Dentro de este reloj se encontraba una gran cantidad de arena verde, pero era extraño, ya que la arena que se encontraba arriba no bajaba por el pequeño rótulo que había, si no que se quedaba en ese lugar, tranquilo, ya que este reloj no era un "reloj" que marcaba los minutos, si no que este era un medidor de poderes mágicos.  
  
- Y cada minuto que pasa le quitamos más – dijo Genai con una gran sonrisa malévola mientras movía su mano y la poca arena del "medidor de poderes" que se encontraba abajo, comenzaba a subir por el pequeño incrementando la gran cantidad de arena que se encontraba arriba. Mientras, Genai y Dargkirl reían con sus características risas malévolas.   
  
Mientras, la pareja compuesta por Sakura y Shaoran, tomados de las manos y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, llegaba a la casa de los Kinomotos donde Sakura tenía ya que entrar, ya que no quería preocupar ni a su hermano ni a su papá, ya que era algo tarde.  
  
- Gracias por venir a dejarme Shaoran – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa  
  
- De nada – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa – Aunque… yo soy quien debería agradecerte – dijo un tanto avergonzado.  
  
- No te preocupes por eso Shaoran…. Era lo menos que podía hacer – dijo Sakura un tanto triste y preocupada al recordar lo que su novio le había dicho momentos antes.  
  
- Gracias de todos modos – dijo Shaoran aún con su sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su novia – Y para agradecerte – dijo pícaramente mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos para luego comenzar a besar los bellos y suaves labios de su novia.  
  
- Bueno, tengo que irme – dijo Sakura ya separada de su novio mientras lo miraba detenidamente – Nos vemos Shaoran – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta de su casa.  
  
- Nos vemos Sakura – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba como su novia entraba a la casa.  
  
- Hay (suspiro)… Shaoran – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada cuando ya había cerrado la puerta de su casa para luego apoyarse en ella – Espero que la carta del escudo sirva – dijo preocupada antes de subir a su habitación bastante pensativa y preocupada por todo lo sucedido por su novio aquella tarde.  
  
- Hola Sakura – dijo el pequeño peluche Kerbeorus, quien se encontraba leyendo sobre el escritorio de su ama, al ver que Sakura entraba a la habitación.  
  
- Hola Kero – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada mientras tiraba su mochila y sus cosas por el suelo, para luego tirarse sobre la cama que estaba junto a ella.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Kero un tanto preocupado mientras se diría volando hacía su ama.  
  
- Kero… ¿Recuerdas cuando Clow encerró a Genai? – preguntó Sakura bastante pensativa mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido aquel día, incluyendo el desmayo de Satsuki.  
  
- ¿eh?... Lo siento Sakura, pero no lo recuerdo – dijo Kero un tanto sorprendido por aquella pregunta.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Sakura mientras más preocupación y tristeza comenzaban a verse en sus bellos ojos esmeraldas.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Kero extrañado mientras volaba alrededor de su ama.  
  
- Es que a Shaoran… A Shaoran… A Shaoran le están – dijo Sakura mientras en sus ojos comenzaban a posarse lágrimas las cuales Sakura intentaba evitar que salieran por sus mejillas mordiéndose su labio inferior, por culpa de la preocupación y profunda tristeza que sentía al recordar el estado de su amado.  
  
- Robando de sus poderes – dijo Kero bastante serio antes de avergonzarse y preocuparse por la reacción que iba a tener su ama.  
  
- ¿¡¡Cómo lo sabes!!? – dijo Sakura bastante sorprendida mientras, en vez de estar acostada completamente en su cama, se sentó en ella mientras miraba un tanto enfadada pero bastante sorprendida al guardián que se encontraba frente a ella.  
  
- Hace tiempo que lo sé – dijo Kero mientras esquivaba la mirada de su ama, avergonzado.  
  
- ¿¡¡Y por que no me lo dijiste!!? – dijo Sakura bastante enfadada mientras miraba a su guardián.  
  
- No quería que te preocuparas – dijo Kero arrepentido por no haber sido sincero con su ama, antes.   
  
- ¡¡¡Pero Kero!!! ¡¡¡Eso es importante!!! – dijo Sakura aún más enfadada por el silencio que tuvo el guardián hacia algo tan importante como aquello. Además, más enfadada se ponía al pensar que si Kero le hubiera dicho antes sobre el estado de su novio, y si ella no hubiera sido tan despistada y se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando, tal vez hubiera podido ayudar antes a Shaoran, y así no le hubieran quitado tanto de su poder.  
  
- Lo siento Sakura – dijo Kero aún más arrepentido y avergonzado.   
  
- Bueno, ya no importa… Ya lo sé – dijo Sakura resignada mientras en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza y gran preocupación que estaba sintiendo – Lo malo es que no sabemos quien es…… Yo pienso que puede ser Genai – dijo un tanto pensativa.  
  
- Tiene sentido – dijo Kero bastante pensativo mientras recordaba al nombrado Genai, dios de la oscuridad.  
  
- Pero el mata a sus víctimas y luego les quita sus poderes – dijo Sakura un tanto confundida.  
  
- Pero tal vez haya cambiado esta vez de opinión… Ahora que lo pienso, eso lo favorece bastante – dijo Kero bastante serio y pensativo.  
  
- Eso quiere decir que…… - dijo Sakura mientras algunas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos.  
  
- Es Genai – dijo Kero bastante serio y terminando la frase que Sakura no alcanzó, o no pudo terminar.  
  
- Así es – dijo Sakura bastante triste mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a bajar por sus mejillas.  
  
Pasaron un par de horas haciendo que el sol se hiciera presente junto con las estrellas, las cuales iluminaron el cielo con su belleza. La noche era tranquila, pero en una casa, en una mansión, en el comedor de está gran mansión, tres personas junto con un pequeño peluche rojizo. Aquellos cuatro seres, me refiero a Satsuki, Tao, Akia y Fuemi (las dos últimas se encontraban en su forma falsa), se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente en el gran comedor de la mansión:  
  
- Gracias por la cena Akia, estuvo deliciosa – dijo Satsuki con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba del asiento en el que segundo antes se encontraba.  
  
- Gracias Ama – dijo Akia con su amable y característica sonrisa.  
  
- Bueno, me voy a la cama… Buenas noches – dijo Satsuki antes de bostezar y comenzar a salir de la habitación.  
  
- ¡¡Buenas noches!! – dijeron Akia, Fuemi y Tao mientras se despedían de Satsuki, quien, al comenzar a salir por la puerta del comedor, tubo que aferrarse a está ya que comenzó a sentirse bastante mareada, luego, su vista comenzó a ser borrosa, ella ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero estaba un tanto preocupada por la caída, además, odiaba cuando comenzaba a sentirse mareada, sentía como si el estómago se le fuera a salir, junto con el corazón que comenzaba a palpitar cada vez más aprisa. Luego, ya sin poder mantenerse de pie y ya sin poder ver, cayó al suelo desmayada preocupando a sus guardianas y a su hermano.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ama!!! – dijeron sus guardianas mientras se acercaban a ella preocupada.  
  
- ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – dijo Tao bastante sorprendido y preocupado mientras, corriendo, se dirigía a Satsuki y la atrapaba entre sus brazos evitando que cayera al suelo. Al notar que su hermana se encontraba desmayada, comenzó a sacudirla y a llamarla para intentar despertarla - ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! ¡¡¡¡Satsuki!!!! ¡¡¡¡SATSUKI!!!! – dijo Tao mientras sacudía a su hermana para despertarla, mientras, Akia y Fuemi se intercambiaban miradas y semblantes llenos de preocupación, pero aún así se encontraban un tanto (pero aún así poco) tranquilas, ya que sabían que esos desmayos eran causados por los extraños sueños que su ama tenía de vez en cuando.  
  
Y como las veces anteriores, Satsuki tenía nuevamente un sueño: En un gran comedor, alrededor de una gran mesa, varias personas, para ser exactos 5 personas, se encontraban comiendo bastante callados. El silencio que había era bastante incómodo, en especial para una de las mujeres que había en la mesa: Satsuki. La demás gente era: Darkgirl, Niño de la Noche, Night Jack y a un hombre que no se el podía distinguir el rostro. El silencio cada vez se ponía más incómodo mientras pasaban los segundos, mientras más mirabas llenas de rencor y enfado sentía Satsuki sobre ella, cosa que no le gustaba para nada. Entonces, para romper el silencio, Satsuki habló:  
  
- ¿Alguien sabe lo que le pasó a Xiao Lang? – dijo Satsuki bastante inocente, intentando romper el incómodo silencio que había en la habitación, pero su plan fracaso al ver la mirada furiosa y llena de odio con la que Darkgirl la miraba mientras decía:  
  
- Esta en su habitación – dijo Darkgirl mientras, con su semblante lleno de odio y rencor, miraba a una sorprendida Satsuki – Al parecer no esta muy bien – dijo bastante molesta haciendo que Satsuki se preocupara mientras escondía su rostro entre sus cabellos, intentando esconder la tristeza que comenzaba a sentir – Bueno, gracias por la cena – dijo un tanto molesta mientras se levantaba de su asiento bastante enfadada, haciendo que la tristeza y preocupación de Satsuki creciera.  
  
El silencio incómodo volvió a la habitación, nadie hablaba. Niño de la Noche junto con Night Jack solo miraban al hombre y a Satsuki con unos semblantes llenos de odio y rencor, como los de Darkgirl. Pocos minutos después, al igual de molestos y enfadados que Darkgirl, se levantaron de sus asientos mientras salían de la habitación, dejando solos a Satsuki con aquel hombre. El silencio seguía en la habitación, hasta que el hombre habló:  
  
- Que comida más rica has preparado Satsuki – dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa cuando su plato ya se encontraba vacío.   
  
- Gracias – dijo Satsuki mientras se levantaba de su asiento (su plato también se encontraba vacío) con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario, aquellos grandes y bellos ojos celestes transmitían una profunda tristeza y preocupación – Será mejor que recoja la mesa – dijo mientras tomaba su plato y luego el del hombre dejando este último sobre el plato de ella.  
  
- No te preocupes – dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo y le quitaba los platos a Satsuki de sus manos - Yo lo haré  
  
- No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo – dijo Satsuki con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto forzada mientras le quitaba al hombre los platos que este poseía – Tu vete a dormir, esta noche ha sido muy agitada especialmente para ti… Como Xiao Lang fue a hablar contigo – dijo un tanto triste y preocupada mientras recordaba el episodio que sucedió aquella tarde.  
  
- No importa – dijo el hombre aún con su sonrisa – Y ya te dije yo me encargaré de esto – dijo mientras volvía a quitarle los platos de sus manos a Satsuki.  
  
- No, yo lo haré – dijo Satsuki con una pequeña sonrisa forzada mientras volvía a quitarle los platos al hombre.  
  
- No, yo – dijo el hombre quitándole los platos a Satsuki.  
  
- No, yo – dijo Satsuki un tanto molesta y cansada de esa ridícula situación.  
  
- Yo   
  
- Yo  
  
- ¡¡¡TENGO HAMBRE!!! – dijo el gran guardián de las cartas Clow, en su verdadera forma de león: Kerberous, quien comenzaba a correr por toda la habitación, y sin darse cuenta, por un descuido botó a la pareja que se encontraba discutiendo haciendo que uno cayera sobre el otro, mientras los platos se caían al suelo, quebrándose en mil pedazos – Lo siento… Yo limpiaré todo esto – dijo un tanto avergonzado mientras se acercaba a la pareja.  
  
- No te preocupes Kerberous… ahora vete por favor – dijo el hombre sin despegar la vista de los bellos ojos azules de Satsuki, quien se encontraba entre los brazos de él, y bajo el cuerpo del hombre.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Kerberous bastante extrañado mientras se alejaba de la pareja.  
  
- Se fue – dijo Satsuki bastante inocente y sin despegar de su vista los ojos del hombre que se encontraba sobre ella, al notar que el guardián ya había salido de la habitación.  
  
- Lo sé – dijo hombre con una pequeña sonrisa algo pícara – Pero lo que no se ha ido es lo que yo siento por ti – dijo el hombre en el oído de Satsuki, haciendo que está se sonrojara ante el tono varonil y tierno del hombre, quien luego, la volvió a ver a los ojos mientras con una de sus manos tocaba el rostro de ella. Luego, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Satsuki quien al ver como el joven se acercaba, comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, igual que el hombre. Un roce en sus labios hizo que el sonrojo de Satsuki aumentara mientras su respiración se hacía un poco más agitada. El hombre besó unas cuantas veces su cuello haciendo que ella se sonrojara cada vez más mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Nuevamente, el hombre comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Satsuki, nuevamente hubo un gran roce entre sus labios, los cuales, sin pensarlo ambos dos veces, se unieron apasionadamente, el hombre y Satsuki, sin pensarlo dos veces y ya hartos de esperar aquel momento, se besaron en el suelo mientras cada uno con sus manos acariciaba el cuerpo, los cabellos o el rostro del otro. Se mantuvieron unidos un momento bastante largo mientras sus respiraciones y unos pocos quejidos comenzaban a escucharse, hasta que Xiao Lang, bastante triste comenzaba a entrar a la habitación.  
  
- Será que mejor coma algo, así tal vez me olvidé por un momento de…… – dijo Xiao Lang, pero luego, su semblante se volvió a uno bastante sorprendido, luego a uno lleno de ira y rabia al notar a la "feliz" pareja besarse en el suelo apasionadamente, sin detenerse aunque él estuviera a su lado. Esto hizo que su rabia creciera aún más - ¡¡¡No, no puede ser!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! – gritó furioso Xiao Lang haciendo que la pareja se separara y notara su presencia.  
  
- ¡¡¡Xiao Lang!!! – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida al notar a Xiao Lang junto a ella.  
  
- ¡¡¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!!! – dijo Xiao Lang bastante enfadado mientras en sus ojos se notaba la profunda tristeza que estaba sintiendo al notar a su amada Satsuki besarse con ese, ese, ese tacaño - ¿¡¡¡Por que nunca quise creerlo!!!?... ¿¡¡¡Por que fui tan tonto!!!? – se maldecía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro intentando calmar su ira.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron el hombre y Satsuki bastante sorprendidos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Esto no va acabar así como así!!! – dijo Xiao Lang enfadado mientras apuntaba al hombre que aún se encontraba sobre Satsuki - ¡¡¡Esto no se a acabado aquí!!!  
  
- Espera Xiao Lang – dijo Satsuki preocupada mientras se separaba del hombre, se levantaba del suelo para luego acercarse a Xiao Lang – Déjame explicarte – dijo un tanto triste y bastante preocupada mientras tomaba el brazo del aludido.  
  
- ¡¡¡Suéltame!!! – dijo Xiao Lang bastante molesto y enfadado mientras, con un movimiento rápido y furioso, quitaba el brazo de Satsuki del suyo - ¿¡¡Por que me haces esto Satsuki!!? ¿¡¡Por que!!?... ¡¡Yo te quiero mas que a nadie en este mundo y así me pagas!!..... ¡¡¡Esto no se va a quedar así!!!.... ¡¡¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!! – gritó mientras apuntaba al hombre, luego, rápido y furioso salió de la habitación mientras una triste y arrepentida Satsuki lo observaba.  
  
- Xiao Lang – dijo Satsuki mientras varias y amargas lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus bellos ojos azules.  
  
- ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – gritó Tao bastante preocupado mientras su hermana comenzaba a despertar lentamente - ¡¡¡Satsuki!!!  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki mientras despertaba para luego verse entre los brazos de su preocupado hermano – Otra vez – dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza la cual comenzaba a dolerle un poco.  
  
- ¿Otra vez? – dijo Tao extrañado y confundido ante lo dicho por su hermana.  
  
- ¿Ese era….? – dijo Satsuki mientras intentaba recordar el sueño que momentos antes había tenido, pero por culpa del dolor de cabeza que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, se le hacía difícil recordarlo - ¡¡¡Ese era…. Ese era!!! ¡¡¡No puede ser!!! – dijo bastante sorprendida al reconocer a aquel misterioso hombre.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Tao, Akia y Fuemi un tanto sorprendidos y preocupados por la reacción de Satsuki.  
  
- ¿Satsuki de que estas hablando? – dijo Tao bastante confundido mientras sacaba a Satsuki de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿eh?.... Nada, olvídalo… bueno, buenas noches – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida mientras salía, con un poco de dificultad por el dolor de cabeza (el cual había olvidado completamente por culpa de lo sorprendida que se encontraba), de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, a dormir.  
  
- Buenas noches – dijo Tao bastante preocupado por su hermana mientras veía como está se alejaba con dificultad de ellos.   
  
- ¡¡¡No puede ser!!! – pensó Satsuki bastante sorprendida, ya en su habitación, con su ropa de dormir mientras se metía dentro de su calentita cama - ¡¡¡No puede ser él!!!.... ¡¡¡Es decir que mis sospechas estaban incorrectas!!!..... ¿Eriol sabrá que son estos sueño?..... Pero me lo hubiera dicho…… ¿¡¡Que son entonces!!?.... ¿¡¡Por que sale él!!?.... ¿¡¡Por que salen los discípulos de Genai!!?.... ¿¡¡Que son!!?............. Tendré que preguntarle a Eriol…… Él debe saber que son estos sueños…… Y por que yo los tengo y no otros… Sí, él debe saber – pensó Satsuki un tanto confundida mientras comenzaba a quedarse profundamente dormida.  
  
Mientras, en la casa de los Kinomotos, una preocupada Sakura, pero ya más tranquila que momentos antes, se encontraba ya tendida en su cama, con la luz apagada mientras hablaba por última vez con su guardián Kerberous para luego quedarse profundamente dormida, pero para dormir tranquila necesitaba hacer la última pregunta, de las cuales ya bastante cansado tenían al guardián, él solo escuchó preguntas y preguntas durante toda la tarde:   
  
- Kero… ¿crees que la carta escudo sirva? – preguntó Sakura un tanto indecisa   
  
- Claro que va a funcionar Sakura, recuerda que la carta del escudo intercepta ataques y repela magia – dijo Kero con una sonrisa, intentándo convencer a su ama mientras pensabas – Pero esta vez tal vez no funcione… Pero si Eriol pensó que iba a funcionar tal vez tenga razón.  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, ya convencida de que todo saldría bien – Bueno, buenas noches Kero – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos para comenzar a dormir tranquilamente como ella pensaba que dormiría esa noche.  
  
- Buenas noches Sakura – dijo Kero antes de entrar a su pequeña habitación que se encontraba en uno de los cajones del escritorio de su ama, para luego quedarse profundamente dormido junto a Sakura, pero está última no dormía de lo mejor, ya que aquel sueño, aquella pesadilla que ya había atormentado su sueño ya dos noches, pero está vez, se notaba mucho más claro: Se encontraban ella, junto con Shaoran, Eriol, Satsuki, Tomoyo, el hermano de Satsuki y los demás guardianes, en un sitio oscuro pero aún así podían verse entre ellos. Luego, de entre toda aquella oscuridad, aparecen Darkgirl, Niño de la Noche y Nicght Jack, pero detrás de ellos se encontraba un hombre de ojos marrones, cabellos del mismo color, con una figura un tanto flaca que mostraba sus 23 o 25 años, un hombre no conocido por Sakura pero mostraba una gran sonrisa malévola. Luego, unas largas aparecen del suelo atrapando a Tomoyo y al hermano de Satsuki, Tao, mientras ella, Sakura gritaba un preocupado: "Tomoyo". Momentos depués se puede ver como ella pelea contra Darkgirl, como Shaoran pelea contra Night jack, como Satsuki comenzaba a pelear contra Niño de la Noche y como Eriol comenzaba a pelear contra aquel hombre de cabellos marrones (bastante parecido a Shaoran) quien mostraba un gran rencor y odio hacía Eriol. En un momento, una luz se divisa a unos cuantos metros de ella, Sakura. Ella mira a ese lugar para luego ver como Shaoran cae fuertemente al suelo. Luego ve como Night Jack coloca una espada sobre el pecho de Shaoran para luego atravesarla entre su piel, y su corazón.  
  
- ¡¡¡Shaoran!!! – dijo Sakura bastante asustada mientras despertaba de un golpe de aquel odioso y tenebroso sueño - ¡¡¡OH, no!!!... Ese sueño otra vez – dijo mientras intentaba que las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos no comenzaran a bajar por sus mejillas, mientras, intentaba calmar su agitada respiración por un más tranquila y suave.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Kero mientras salía de su cajón-habitación y se rascaba uno de sus ojos para intentar despertarse. Aunque se notaba un tanto preocupado por aquel fuerte y estruéndoroso gritó que había provenido de su ama.  
  
- Ese sueño otra vez… ¡¡¡no!!! – dijo Sakura intentando que las lágrimas no cajaran por sus mejillas, e intentando borrar aquel horroroso recuerdo, horroroso sueño que había tenido momentos antes.  
  
- ¿Ese sueño? – dijo Kero confundido, sin entender lo que su ama quería decir.  
  
- Si Kero… Ese sueño… otra vez – dijo Sakura mientras cerraba sus ojos para que luego las lágrimas comenzaran a bajar lentamente por sus delicadas mejillas. Intentando borrar aquel sueño de su mente, intentando consolarse se abrazó a si misma.  
  
- Ese sueño – dijo Kero preocupado ya entendiendo a lo que su ama se refería - ¿Otra vez lo tuviste? – preguntó preocupado mientras, volando, se acercaba a su ama.  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura mientras se secaba las lágrimas que momentos antes se encontraban bajando por sus mejillas, pero aún así, otras amargas lágrimas que se encontraban en sus ojos, comenzaron a bajar y a salir de su escondite.  
  
- Tranquila Sakura – dijo Kero   
  
- ¿¡¡No entiendes kero!!?... es la tercera vez… Eso quiere decir que es… - dijo Sakura, con miedo al terminar aquella oración.  
  
- Una predicción – dijo Kero bastante serio y preocupado por su ama.  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas y sin poder ser consolada ante tal gran dolor y preocupación que comenzaba a tener.  
  
Unas cuantas horas pasaron luego de ese horrible suceso, y el sol comenzó a aparecer en el cielo haciendo que sus rayos de sol comenzarán a despertar a los ciudadanos de la ciudad Tomoeda. Ya era medio día y en una gran mansión, una chica de ojos celestes tocaba el timbre para que luego la gran reja que había frente a ella comenzara a abrirse lentamente. Luego, Satsuki comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta de la mansión, la cual fue abierta por la sirvienta quien luego la llevó a la habitación de su amiga Tomoyo, donde allí tocó la puerta un tanto nerviosa, ya que sabía lo que iba a suceder luego de que le contara a su amiga su decisión:  
  
- Hola Tomoyo – dijo Satsuki con una bella sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su amiga Tomoyo frente a ella, un tanto sorprendida por la inesperada visita de su amiga.  
  
- Hola Satsuki – dijo Tomoyo un tanto sorprendida, pero aún así con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga frente a ella – No te esperaba  
  
- Lo sé… pero es que, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Satsuki un tanto nerviosa y preocupada.  
  
- Claro… pasa – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa mientras abría aún más la puerta de su habitación para dejar que su amiga entrara a ella.  
  
- Gracias – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la gran y lujosa habitación de su amiga. Pero, drásticamente su semblante cambia a uno bastante sorprendido al notar a una persona sentada en uno de los tantos sillones de la habitación - ¿¡¡¡Eriol!!!? – dijo sorprendida y un tanto avergonzada al notar a Eriol, sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación, con una gran sonrisa y un tanto sonrojado mientras tomaba una taza de té.  
  
- Hola Satsuki – dijo Eriol bastante nervioso mientras los colores subían a sus mejillas haciendo que se sonrojara.  
  
- Veo que interrumpo algo… Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Satsuki bastante avergonzada mientras giraba en si misma, dándole la espalda a Eriol, con la intención de salir e irse de aquella habitación y mansión.  
  
- No te preocupes… No interrumpes nada ¿verdad Eriol? – dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a Eriol con una sonrisa, haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara más de lo que estaba.  
  
- Ci-Cierto – dijo Eriol un tanto nervioso pero bastante sonrojado, pero gracias a sus palabras, convenció a Satsuki de quedarse en la habitación.  
  
- Voy por una tasa de té para Satsuki – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.  
  
- Claro – dijo Satsuki con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba como su amiga se iba de la habitación. Al estar completamente segura de que se encontraba lo suficientemente alejada como para no escuchar la conversación que tendría con Eriol (lo supo por la presencia), cambió su semblante a uno serio con el cual miraba a Eriol – Eriol – dijo bastante seria mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que se encontraba frente a su amigo.  
  
- Dime Satsuki – dijo Eriol un poco extrañado por el semblante frió, desconfiado y serio de su amiga.  
  
- Bueno, yo – dijo Satsuki un tanto indecisa y confundida – Yo he tenido sueños  
  
- ¿Sueños? – dijo Eriol un tanto sorprendido.  
  
- Sí, sueños – dijo Satsuki un tanto molesta – Y sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando – dijo elevando su tono de voz haciendo que Eriol se sorprendiera aún más.  
  
- En- En verdad no se de que hablas – dijo Eriol sorprendido por la reacción de Satsuki.  
  
- ¡¡Sí lo sabes!! – dijo Satsuki bastante molesta, ya que sabía, estaba completamente segura de que su amigo no estaba diciendo la verdad – He tenido sueños y en ellos han aparecido Night Jack, Niño de la Noche y Darkgirl… Y en el último que tuve… Bueno, tu sabes perfectamente quien apareció – dijo bastante enfadada mientras miraba a su amigo con un semblante bastante enfadado e impaciente, pero aún así, Eriol dudó comprender lo que Satsuki le quería decir.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!? – dijo Eriol bastante sorprendido. Por supuesto que sabía sobre los sueños de Satsuki, pensó que se demoraría en soñar con aquella persona, que soñaría durante más tiempo con Darkgirl, Niño de la Noche, Night Jack, etc… Pero nunca creyó que iba a llegar a soñar tan rápido, tan de repente con aquella misteriosa persona.  
  
- Yo sé, que tu sabes lo que pasa – dijo Satsuki un tanto preocupada, pero luego su semblante volvió a hacer el semblante serio, frió y desconfiado de momentos antes - ¡¡Y quiero que me lo digas!! – dijo enfadada y bastante impaciente.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Eriol sorprendido ante la reacción de su amiga.  
  
- Necesito que me digas que son estos sueños que he tenido – dijo Satsuki en un tono un tanto triste – Y por que me aparecen a mí y no a nadie más…… Yo sé que tú sabes Eriol… Y necesito que me lo digas, por favor - rogó  
  
- Bueno, yo… – dijo Eriol un tanto nervioso y preocupado por lo que podría llegar a pasar luego de esa declaración.  
  
- ¿¡¡Tú!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante impaciente.  
  
- Bueno, la verdad es que… Yo…… Es decir, tú… - dijo Eriol bastante nervioso.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ya llegué con el té!!! – dijo Tomoyo mientras entraba rápidamente a la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación de Satsuki y la de Eriol, cosa que este último agradeció enormemente.  
  
- Y bueno Satsuki…… ¿De que querías hablar? – dijo Tomoyo cuando ya le había servido una taza de té a Satsuki, ahora, ella se estaba sentando en uno de los sillones que se encontraban junto a Satsuki.  
  
- Ah… bueno… Es… Es sobre Shaoran – dijo Satsuki bastante nerviosa mientras evitaba la mirada tranquila y serena de su amiga Tomoyo, y la mirada analizadora y un tanto seria de Eriol.  
  
- Ya veo… ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Tomoyo bastante tranquila, ya que había hablado con su amiga sobre Shaoran varias veces, no era nuevo que Satsuki se acercara a ella para hablarle sobre los problemas o sentimientos que sentía hacía Shaoran.  
  
- Bueno, yo…… yo quiero… yo quiero… – dijo Satsuki bastante nerviosa, ya que sabía la reacción que iba a tener su amiga Tomoyo al saber la decisión que había tomado, la decisión más importante de su vida y la que la cambiaría completamente.  
  
- ¿Tú quieres? – dijo Eriol un tanto impaciente, pero también intentando ayudar a su amiga a decir lo que quería decir.  
  
- Voy a decirle a Shaoran mis sentimientos – dijo Satsuki rápidamente t bastante nerviosa, esperando la reacción de sus amigos, quienes, aún así alcanzaron a escuchar lo dicho por su amiga.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!? – dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol bastante sorprendidos al escuchar la decisión de su amiga Satsuki.  
  
- Eso – dijo Satsuki un tanto nerviosa.  
  
- ¡¡¡Pero no puedes!!! – dijo Tomoyo un tanto enfadada y bastante nerviosa mientras se levantaba del asiento en el que se encontraba - ¡¡¡Sakura y él..!!!  
  
- Lo siento Tomoyo… Tal vez, si algo cambié pero… pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más… necesito que sepa lo que siento – dijo Satsuki un tanto triste mientras miraba a su amiga con un semblante lleno de tristeza y arrepentimiento.  
  
- ¡¡¡Pero!!!... ¿¡¡¡Por qué!!!? – dijo Tomoyo bastante nerviosa y preocupada por las consecuencias que aquella declaración podría traer hacia la pareja formada por Sakura y Shaoran.  
  
- Por que… Por que ya no puedo seguir mintiendo Tomoyo… ya me cansé de molestar a Shaoran sin razón… Estoy cansada de sufrir… quiero seguir mi vida… y para eso… necesito decirle lo que siento – dijo Satsuki en su mismo tono de voz triste que antes, mientras miraba a su amiga en forma de rogación para que la entendiera – Entiéndeme, por favor – rogó   
  
- ¡¡¡Es que no puedo!!!... ¡¡Sakura necesita estar con Shaoran!!... ¡¡Ellos se quieren!! – dijo Tomoyo bastante preocupada y bastante nerviosa mientras, para intentar controlar aquellos sentimientos, caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa y preocupada.  
  
- ¡¡¡Y eso lo sé!!!... ¡¡¡Lo sé mejor que tú Tomoyo!!! – dijo Satsuki un tanto enfadada, mejor dicho, ofendida pero más que nada con una amargura y angustia que se daban a conocer por aquellos grandes ojos celestes.  
  
- Tomoyo trata de entenderla… además si Shaoran quiere tanto a Sakura… obviamente que no la va a dejar – dijo Eriol intentando convencer y tranquilizar a una histérica Tomoto.  
  
- Es cierto – dijo Satsuki afirmando lo que su amigo había dicho momentos antes – Además no tienes que preocuparte por si después me vuelve a ver – dijo mientras comenzaba a ocultar su rostro entre sus cabellos, intentando evitar la miradas se sus amigos, mientras intentaba evitar que sus amigos vieran la tristeza, la angustia que se comenzaba a divisar en sus ojos celestes.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol sorpendidos.  
  
- Después de decirle lo que siento a Shaoran… voy a volver a Hong Kong – dijo Satsuki más decidida que nunca, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos celestes.   
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron nuevamente Tomoyo y Eriol sorprendidos pero más que nada preocupados por su amiga.  
  
- Él no va a volver más a Hong Kong… así que no me va a volver a ver…. Y si vuelve… te prometo que no dejare que me vea… y con Sakura lo mismo – dijo Satsuki decidida, pero aún así, unas cuantas amargas lágrimas solitarias comenzaron a escaparse y a esparcirse por sus mejillas.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo sorprendidos, pero más que nada preocupados.  
  
- Lo prometo – dijo Satsuki sin ya poder evitarlo, las lágrimas, varias, muchas, comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, sin compasión ni consuelo.  
  
Mientras, en un gran edificio donde varios departamentos se encontraban dentro de el. Frente a aquel edificio, una chica de ojos esmeralda y largos cabellos color castaño claro miraba aquel edificio preocupada y bastante nerviosa por culpa de aquel sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Sakura, nerviosa, entró en el edificio para luego subir unos cuantos pisos y luego encontrarse con el departamento de su novio. Cuando ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Shaoran, suspiró nerviosa y luego tocó el timbre. Segundos después, un cansado y agotado Shaoran le abrió la puerta.  
  
- Hola Shaoran – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa cuando su novio le abrió la puerta.  
  
- ¿eh?... ¡¡ah!! Hola Sakura – dijo Shaoran un tanto sorprendido por aquella imprevista sorpresa. Especialmente por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, lo que significaba una mala noticia para él y para Sakura, pero aún así, no le diría nada, ya que no quería preocuparla. Luego de decir aquellas palabras, bostezó mientras hacía que su novia entrara en el apartamento.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Sakura preocupada cuando ya se encontraba dentro del apartamento.  
  
- Sí… Solo algo cansado – dijo Shaoran mientras se tiraba en uno de los sillones que había dentro de la habitación en la que ahora se encontraban. Está reacción y aquellas palabras hicieron que el semblante de Sakura se convirtiera en uno aún más preocupado y un tanto asustado.  
  
- ¿No será por…? – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada, hasta con un tanto de miedo por terminar la frase.  
  
- ¿eh?... No, no es por eso… Es solo que no dormí bien – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa antes de bostezar haciendo que Sakura se aliviara bastante, mientras Shaoran pensaba – Bueno, tal vez si sea por eso… hay Sakura ¿Por qué te tengo que mentir?  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Sakura bastante aliviada – Me alegro que estés bien – dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Sí, claro – dijo Shaoran mientras evitaba la mirada de su novia, ya que aquella sonrisa no le hacía sentir nada bien al darse cuenta todas las mentiras y engaños que le estaba diciendo a su novia.  
  
Mientras, en la gran mansión Daidouji, en una de las tantas habitaciones de aquella mansión, en la habitación de la hija de la famosa Sonomi Daidouji, una joven de ojos celestes no dejaba de llorar mientras era observada por una chica de largos cabellos grises y por un chico de cabellos azules oscuros. Satsuki Idaka lloraba sin consolación, mientras Tomoyo Daidouji junto a Eriol Hiraguisawa no dejaban de mirarla asombrados por la decisión tomada por su joven amiga:  
  
- Satsuki – dijo Tomoyo bastante preocupada mientras miraba a su amiga detenidamente.  
  
- Entiéndeme por favor Tomoyo… Necesito decirle lo que siento – dijo Satsuki mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas mientras miraba a su amiga quien aún estaba con su semblante preocupado.  
  
- Satsuki… Lo siento – dijo Tomoyo avergonzada mientras se arrodillaba frente a su amiga, quien la miró sorprendida.   
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki sorprendida mientras miraba a Tomoyo quien estaba frente a ella.  
  
- Entiendo que necesites decirle a Shaoran tus sentimientos – dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- ¿Enserio? – dijo Satsuki contenta, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y de sus mejillas.  
  
- Sí, pero me cuesta – dijo Tomoyo un tanto avergonzada.  
  
- Te entiendo – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Tomoyo – A mi me pasaría lo mismo…… pero, a fin de cuentas no creo que las cosas cambien mucho… Shaoran quiere mucho a Sakura y que yo le diga mis sentimientos no va a cambiar lo que él siente por ella – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción pero aún así se notaba la tristeza que sentía al decir aquellas palabras.  
  
- Tienes razón…… Por eso, no creó que sea necesario que vuelvas a Hong Kong – dijo Tomoyo intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a su amiga sobre aquel tema.  
  
- Sí, si lo es… Quiero partir desde cero… Quiero volver a ser la misma Satsuki y mejor Satsuki que fui antes de hacer el conjuro para ver el futuro…… Y para eso necesito volver a Hong Kong…… además si sigo siendo así como soy tal vez no pueda conseguir lo que yo mas quiero en la vida – dijo Satsuki un tanto seria.  
  
- ¿Lo que mas quieres en la vida? – dijo Tomoyo confundida y extrañada.  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.  
  
- ¿Y que es? – preguntó Tomoyo curiosa.  
  
- Poder tener una familia – dijo Satsuki mientras su sonrisa melancólica se ampliaba un poco más, y en sus ojos se comenzaba a notar una profunda tristeza y melancolía.  
  
- ¿eh?... ¿Poder tener una familia? – dijo Tomoyo extrañada y sorprendida.  
  
- Sí, tener hijos… Sé que suena algo extraño – dijo Satsuki avergonzada.  
  
- Para nada – dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa – Me parece un sueño muy bonito – dijo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba haciendo que en los labios de Satsuki, una bella y agradecida sonrisa apareciera.  
  
- Gracias Tomoyo… Y gracias por entenderme – dijo Satsuki con una gran sonrisa antes de abrazar a su amiga.  
  
Mientras, en un edificio, en un apartamento muy conocido por nosotros que se encontraba en aquel edificio, un chico de cabellos marrones se notaba un tanto serio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el apartamento buscando algo. Mientras, la chica que estaba dentro de la habitación se notaba un tanto preocupada ante la decisión y petición que Shaoran le había dicho hace unos momentos. Sakura intentaba convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, pero Shaoran ya estaba completamente decidido:  
  
- Pero Shaoran, estas muy cansado como para salir… además kero… - dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa y bastante preocupada por lo que en la salida podría ocurrir con su novio.  
  
- No me importa – dijo Shaoran un tanto serio y bastante decidido de lo que aquel día iría a hacer. Mientras, a espaldas de su novia, sacaba una pequeña cajita, donde a dentro de encontraba aquel preciado anillo del Clan Li, con el cual le pediría matrimonio a su novia. Ya estaba decidido, así que lo haría hoy y en aquel momento, cuando ya se encontraran a solas – Te estoy invitando a comer y quiero que digas que sí – dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Sakura no pudiera resistirse.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Sakura resignada y un tanto preocupada por su decisión.  
  
- Perfecto – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de una sorprendida Sakura – Vamos – dijo decidido mientras comenzaba a arrastrarla llevándola a la puerta del apartamento.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Ahora!!!? – dijo Sakura sorprendida mientras era llevada por su novio.  
  
- Sí – dijo Shaoran decidido mientras abría la puerta del apartamento para salir al pasillo del edificio.  
  
- ¿¡¡Pero que tal más tarde!!? – dijo Sakura mientras intentaba evitar que su novio hiciera alguna "locura".  
  
- Mm… Está bien… te voy a buscar en la noche... ¿bueno? – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- Perfecto – dijo Sakura antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios a su novio para luego salir del apartamento – Nos vemos entonces – dijo con una sonrisa antes de partir su camino de vuelta a su hogar.  
  
- Nos vemos – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras veía como la bella Sakura se alejaba de él. Luego de un rato, cerró la puerta y se mostró un tanto preocupado – Solo espero que Meiling este en su casa – dijo preocupado antes de dirigirse hacia el teléfono para luego marcar un número muy conocido por él - ¿Aló? ¿Esta Meiling? – dijo cuando al otro lado del teléfono, en Hong Kong, ya habían contestado.  
  
- Lo siento pero la señorita Meiling salió hace unos momentos y volverá en la noche, bastante tarde – se le escuchó decir a una mujer al otro lado de la línea.  
  
- ¿¡¡Ah!!? Ya veo – dijo Shaoran un tanto desilusionado y bastante preocupado por la cita que acababa de realizar.  
  
- ¿Quiere dejarle algún recado? – preguntó la chica desde la otra línea.  
  
- No, no importa – dijo Shaoran  
  
- Está bien  
  
- Bueno, gracias, Adiós – dijo Shaoranresigando antes de colgar un poco enfadado – Maldición… ¿Y ahora que hago?...... Creó que lo único que me queda es pedirle ayuda a Tomoyo – dijo resignado para luego tomar su chaqueta y luego dirigirse a la casa de la recién nombrada.  
  
Comenzó a caminar por las calles de Tomoeda. Calles que ya conocía muy bien aunque su país natal fuera Hong Kong, pero desde niño que había venido a esta gran cuidad donde su amada vivía alegremente. Al pensar en ella, recordó la cita que tendría con Sakura en la noche, cosa que hizo que se pusiera nervioso y un tanto sonrojado. Y lo peor de todo, es que él no era nada bueno para lo "romántico" y por aquello iba camino a la casa de la mejor amiga de su novia, y una gran amiga para él también: Tomoyo Daidouji. Ella sí era buena para esas cosas, pero estaba un tanto nervioso y avergonzado al pensar que tenía que pedirle ayuda a Tomoyo con su cita con Sakura. Tantos pensamientos tenía en la cabeza que no se estaba dando cuenta que le faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de su amiga, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de que una chica caminaba directo a él, cosa que hizo que ambos chocarán y cayeran al suelo.  
  
- Lo siento – dijo Shaoran avergonzado mientras se levantaba y luego extendía su brazo para ayudar a la chica a levantarse.   
  
- No, fue mi culpa yo iba distraída – dijo la chica un tanto avergonzada mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Satsuki? – dijo Shaoran un tanto sorprendido y extrañado al notar que la chica que estaba frente a él no era nada más ni nada menos que su amiga Satsuki, pensó divertido ante tal coincidencia.   
  
- ¿eh?... ¡¡Shaoran!! – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba al notar que sus manos, la de ella y la de Shaoran, aún se encontraban unidad. Con solo notarlo soltó su mano de la de él rápidamente ante la sorpresa del joven - ¿¡¡Qué…Qué haces aquí!!? – dijo nerviosa y aún sorprendida.  
  
- Voy donde Tomoyo, tengo que pedirle un poco de su ayuda… ¿y tú? – dijo Shaoran bastante tranquilo pero aún un tanto divertido ante lo sucedido.  
  
- Vengo saliendo de la casa de Tomoyo – dijo Satsuki inocentemente, ya que aún se encontraba un tanto nerviosa y avergonzada por lo que había y estaba sucediendo.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que ya era bastante común en él después de comenzar su noviazgo con Sakura.  
  
- ¿Y para que le vas a pedir ayuda? – preguntó Satsuki un tanto curiosa y deseando que sus pensamientos, conclusiones no fueran ciertas.  
  
- Es que necesito que me ayude para la cita que voy a tener hoy con Sakura… le voy a pedir… Eh… Le voy a pedir… – dijo Shaoran mientras se sonrojaba bastante y mientras comenzaba a sentirse nervioso y avergonzado.  
  
- ¿Ma-matrimonio? – dijo Satsuki un tanto sorprendida, mientras la tristeza invadía su corazón junto con un gran miedo, sentimientos y reacciones que se dieron a conocer por sus bellos ojos celestes.  
  
- ¿eh?... bueno, sí - dijo Shaoran bastante nervioso, avergonzado y sonrojado.  
  
- Ah – dijo Satsuki bastante desanimada mientras escondía su rostro entre sus cabellos intentando ocultar la tristeza que comenzaba a mostrarse en sus ojos, cosa de la cual, aún así, Shaoran se dio cuenta.  
  
- ¿Está triste?..... Será que en verdad ella…. ¡¡Imposible!! – pensó Shaoran bastante atónito, confundido y más que nada, sorprendido.  
  
- Ya veo… Bueno… felicidades – dijo Satsuki con una gran sonrisa mientras alzaba su rostro mirando directamente a Shaoran.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Shaoran sorprendido ante la reacción de Satsuki.  
  
- Espero que te vaya bien hoy – dijo Satsuki aún con su sonrisa, la cual era una bastante forzada ya que en su interior se su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos junto con su alma, en realidad estaba actuando, y bastante.  
  
- Gracias – dijo Shaoran extrañado, al parecer sus pensamientos y sus deducciones estaban equivocadas. Sí, así era, él solo fue un tanto, no, no un poco, bastante ingenuo y se dejo llevar por su imaginación, sí, eso era. Pensaba aliviado.  
  
- ¿Le digo?…… Bueno, no creó que las cosas cambien. Después de decirle le diré que siga con lo que planeaba – pensó Satsuki un tanto nerviosa – Shaoran – dijo Satsuki mientras el nerviosismo se hacía más grande aún.  
  
- Dime – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos estaban equivocados.  
  
- Bueno… Yo…. Yo quiero – dijo Satsuki con mucha dificultad por culpa del nerviosismo. Mientras, sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, cosa de lo que ella se dio cuenta, por lo que ocultó, inocentemente, su rostro entre sus cabellos evitando la mirada un tanto preocupada y analizadora de Shaoran – Yo quiero decirte que tu… Tu me… Tu me… - dijo mientras miraba a Shaoran decidida en decirle sus sentimientos mientras, por cada palabra que decía, más se sonrojaba, cosa de la cual Shaoran no se dio cuenta, en realidad sí, pero lo ignoró.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SATSUKI!!!! – gritó una voz bastante conocida por la pareja, a lo lejos.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki un tanto sorprendida mientras miraba hacia el lugar de donde el gritó había venido - ¿¡¡¡¡TAO!!!?... ¿¡¡Qué… Qué haces aquí!!? – dijo bastante sorprendida al ver a su hermano de ojos celestes y cabello castaño dirigirse a ellos mientras corría. Aquella interrupción hizo enfadar bastante a Satsuki, ya que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Shaoran sobres sus sentimientos hacia él.  
  
- ¿¡¡Cómo que hago aquí!!?... Me preocupas – dijo Tao bastante serio mientras miraba directamente a su hermana menor cuando ya se encontraba junto a ella.  
  
- ¿Te preocupo? – dijo Satsuki sorprendida y bastante confundida.  
  
- Sí… ¿Cómo es eso de que quieres volver a Hong Kong? – dijo Tao un tanto serio y un tanto preocupado y confundido.  
  
- ¿¡¡Qué!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido - ¿Es cierto? – dijo con un semblante y unos ojos que mostraban una profunda tristeza.  
  
- ¿eh?... bueno, sí – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida por la reacción de Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Y cuando te vas? – dijo Shaoran mientras su semblante se volvía uno más triste y un tanto preocupado, cosa que hizo que Satsuki junto a su hermano se sorprendieran bastante por aquella reacción. Hasta Shaoran se sorprendió un poco, peor al parecer, no lo tomo mucho en cuenta.  
  
- Tengo algo que resolver… Cuando lo resuelva, me iré – dijo Satsuki mientras evitaba la mirada de Shaoran mientras su semblante se transformaba en uno serio y un tanto triste.  
  
- Ya veo… ¿Y para siempre? – dijo Shaoran mientras sus ojos mostraban más tristeza aún de la que sentía anteriormente.  
  
- ¿eh?.... Sí, para siempre – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida por las reacciones de tristeza que Shaoran estaba teniendo.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Shaoran mientras escondía su rostro entre sus cabellos intentando ocultar la tristeza que se mostraba en sus ojos.  
  
- Pero eso debería alegrarte – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa bastante forzada, ya que lo que iba a decir (aunque ella lo dijera) era algo que le dolía hasta el alma, pero aún así, no le gustaba ver a Shaoran con una cara y un semblante triste– Ya que no voy a estar aquí molestándote… ¿No crees?  
  
- Pero aún así te voy a extrañar – dijo Shaoran aún con su semblante triste al igual que sus ojos, los cuales cambiaron radicalmente a uno sorprendido al notar sus palabras.  
  
- ¿¡¡eh!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida mientras miraba a Shaoran y pensaba confundida y bastante sorprendida - ¿!!ÉL… EXTRAÑARME!!?  
  
- Eh…. Bueno, tengo que irme… Adiós – dijo Shaoran bastante avergonzado, sonrojado y bastante sorprendido, ya que nunca creyó que podría llegar a decir aquellas palabras. Mientras se iba corriendo hacia la mansión de su amiga, y se alejaba de sus amigos, pensaba - ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir por dios?...... ¿Yo extrañarla?..... Bueno, puede ser…… Shaoran te estas volviendo loco – pensaba mientras corría para alejarse de aquel lugar, de sus amigos. Pero luego, sus pensamientos fueron cambiados al recordar todo lo que su novia Sakura le dijo antes de que hicieran la fiesta sorpresa para Satsuki – Bueno… puede ser – pensó confundido, pero, al notar aquella enorme mansión frente a él perteneciente de su amiga Tomoyo, sus pensamientos fueron borrados dando paso a una bella, alegre y un tanto nerviosa sonrisa – Ya llegué… Aquí vamos – dijo un tanto nervioso antes de tocar el timbre. Pocos segundos después, la gran reja de la mansión fue abierta automáticamente mientras la puerta principal de la mansión era abierta por una de las tantas sirvientas, quien, después de un saludo junto a una bella sonrisa, acompaño a Shaoran hasta la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo, la cual, bastante nervioso, Shaoran tocó para ser notado.  
  
- Hola Shaoran – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación para darse cuenta de que Shaoran se encontraba al otro lado de esta.  
  
- Hola Tomoyo… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – dijo Shaoran un tanto nervioso, pero aún así con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
- Claro – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – Vamos, pasa – dijo mientras abría aún más la puerta para dejar que su amigo entrara a su habitación.  
  
- Gracias – dijo Shaoran aún más nervioso mientras entraba en la habitación de su amiga.  
  
- ¿Y de que me querías hablar? – dijo Tomoyo un tanto ansiosa cuando ya se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la habitación con unas cuantas tasas de té frente a ellos.  
  
- Es sobre Sakura – dijo Shaoran bastante nervioso y avergonzado cosa que sorprendió un poco a su amiga.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó Tomoyo un tanto preocupada.  
  
- Nada solo que… Necesito que me ayudes – dijo Shaoran en tono de rogo y bastante nerviosismo.   
  
- ¿En que? – dijo Tomoyo un tanto confundida mientras dejaba su taza de té sobre la mesa luego de haber tomado un sorbo pequeño de esta.  
  
- Es que hoy le voy a pedir a Sakura… que se casé conmigo – dijo Shaoran mientras los colores subían a su cabeza rápidamente haciendo que se sonrojara desde los pies hasta la cabeza.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, se veía muy alegre por su amiga y por Shaoran – Y supongo que quieres ayuda con la cita ¿no? – dijo bastante contenta y un tanto orgullosa por su amigo.   
  
- ¿eh?... Sí, así es – dijo Shaoran un tanto sorprendido por la inteligencia de su amiga y lo observadora que ella era.  
  
- Con mucho gusto te ayudaré – dijo Tomoyo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa – Pero debiste decírmelo antes, así les hubiera echo trajes – dijo un tanto decepcionada y triste.  
  
- Lo siento… Es que le pedí que saliera conmigo hace unas cuantas horas – dijo Shaoran un tanto avergonzado.  
  
- Bueno, no importa – dijo Tomoyo mientras su sonrisa aparecía nuevamente antes de levantarse de su asiento para luego dirigirse a una puerta que se encontraba cerca de ella – Que suerte que he hecho estos – dijo antes de abrir la puerta que se encontraba frente a ella donde una gran habitación, mejor dicho un armario, se encontraba lleno de varios vestidos bellos, largos, cortos, ¡¡de todos los tipos que pueden existir!!  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Todos esos vestidos los has hecho tú!!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido al notar tanta cantidad de vestidos y trajes para la noche o ropa casual.  
  
- Así es – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, bastante orgullosa de si misma – Pero no querrás ver cual va a llevar Sakura a la cita ¿cierto? – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta para luego dirigirse a una que había cerca de aquella – Y no te preocupes por tu traje… también tengo varios – dijo con una gran sonrisa que mostraba el gran orgullo que tenía de si misma, mientras abría la puerta para dar a paso a una habitación igual a la de los vestidos, en cambio esta poseía una gran cantidad de trajes para la noche o casuales pero para varones. Aquella imagen hizo que Shaoran se sorprendiera bastante.  
  
- ¿¡¡Y esos también!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendidos.  
  
- Sí, así es – dijo Tomoyo aún con su sonrisa que mostraba su gran orgullo mientras sacaba uno de los trajes de aquel armario para luego cerrar la puerta y entregárselo a Shaoran – Aquí tienes – dijo mientras le entregaba el traje a Shaoran, el cual, era un traje negro junto a la corbata mientras que la camisa era blanca.   
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido y confundido mientras recibía el traje por Tomoyo.  
  
- Este es una de mis mejores creaciones que e hecho… te verás muy bien, hace ver a los hombres más varoniles de lo en verdad son – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo infinito, luego, su semblante se noto un tanto serio – Ahora falta la reservación y… - dijo un tanto pensativa mientras pensaba en todo lo necesario para la cita.  
  
- ¿La reservación? – dijo Shaoran un tanto confundido.   
  
- Por supuesto – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa un tanto divertida ante lo dicho por el joven – Hay que hacer la reservación en el mejor restaurante de toda la ciudad  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido y un tanto confundido.  
  
- Y también vas a tener que arrendar un auto… también hay que comprar flores… también hay que llevar a Sakura a la peluquería… también… - dijo Tomoyo mientras pensaba en las cosas necesarias para la cita.  
  
Las horas pasaron, llegando con ellas la noche y las estrellas. La noche se notaba bastante tranquila, menos en la casa de los Kinomotos, ya que la menor de los Kinomoto se encontraba en su habitación dándose los últimos (aunque ya estaba lista) retoques para su cita con Shaoran que tendría en unos cuantos minutos más.   
  
En la tarde, ella junto con su amiga Tomoyo fueron a varias partes para arreglarla a ella para la cita con la que iba a tener, en unos minutos más, con Shaoran. Gracias a Tomoyo, y a todas las visitas a peluquerías, ahora tenía un lindo peinado, se encontraba muy bien maquillada (aunque era un maquillaje bastante simple, como a ella le gustaba) y también tenía un muy bello vestido color esmeralda como sus ojos. El vestido no tenía mangas ni tiritas, era bastante ajustado hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura pero después era bastante suelto y ancho (como el vestido de las princesas), mientras que a su lado derecho tenía bordadas unas bellas pero simples flores de cerezo, y por último, para complementarlo, tenía una bella y sencilla tela color esmeralda para no dejar en descubierto sus hombros.   
  
Algo le preocupaba a Sakura, y también la extrañaba y era la actitud que había tenido Tomoyo todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella. Su amiga Tomoyo se estuvo mostrando bastante nerviosa todo el tiempo, además, para ella, era bastante extraño que su amiga quisiera que se viera tan bien (como Tomoyo decía) para aquella cita. Si solo era una cita como cualquier otra, entonces, ¿qué había de diferente? Pensaba confundida y extrañada.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Sakurita? – preguntó Kero un tanto preocupado por su ama mientras, gracias a sus palabras, sacaba a esta de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿eh?... Nada kero – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba al guardián.  
  
- ¿Por qué llevas ese peinado?.. ¿Y que hace este vestido aquí? – dijo Kero bastante confundido al ver las cosas nombradas por él.  
  
- Es que hoy voy a salir con Shaoran – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa mientras esperaba la reacción de enfado y de sorpresa del pequeño guardián.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!?... ¿¡¡¡POR QUE!!!? – dijo Kero bastante sorprendido, pero más que nada enfadado.  
  
- Por que él quiere salir conmigo… por eso – dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a desvestirse para luego colocarse el vestido que su amiga le había diseñado.  
  
- ¡¡¡No, no, no, no, no!!! ¡¡¡Sobre mi cadáver!!! – gritó Kero bastante enfadado.  
  
- Tranquilo, solo serán unas cuantas horas – dijo Sakura intentando tranquilizar a su guardián quien volaba por toda la habitación intentando tranquilizar aquella ira que sentía.  
  
- Pero hace poco saliste con el mocoso… ¿Para que quieres salir de nuevo con él? – dijo Kero bastante enfadado intentando convencer a su ama de no salir con Shaoran, con aquel "mocoso" como él le decía.  
  
- Por que la otra vez no pudimos terminar con la cita… como nos atacó Niño de la noche – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el semblante de Kero se mostraba aún más enfadado al recordar aquella cita que Sakura tuvo con Shaoran – Tranquilo – dijo un tanto sorprendida por la actitud del pequeño guardián.  
  
- ¡¡¡No puedo estar tranquilo si sé que vas a salir con el mocoso!!! – gritó Kero bastante enfadado e histérico.  
  
- ¿Y como la otra vez lo estuviste? – dijo Sakura intentando convencer a su guardián de tranquilizarse y hacerlo cambiar de opinión.  
  
- Eso es pasado esto es presente – dijo Kero enfadado intentando defenderse.  
  
- Vamos, te prometo que te traeré un delicioso postre cuando llegué ¿si? – dijo Sakura, ya con el vestido puesto, mientras se acercaba a su guardián con una gran sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarlo.  
  
- Aún así no quiero que vayas – dijo Kero enfadado, aunque se moría de ganas por aquel postre que Sakura había mencionado.  
  
- Hay (suspiro) – suspiró Sakura un tanto cansada de la situación - Como quieras… pero no vas a conseguir que no salga con Shaoran esta noche – dijo mientras se alejaba de su guardián para dirigirse al espejo que había dentro de su armario y comenzar a verse en él.  
  
- Ese mocoso – dijo Kero bastante enfadado y un tanto resignado.  
  
Los minutos pasaron, con eso un par de horas. Sakura ya se encontraba lista. Al principio se mostraba un tanto nerviosa y bastante ansiosa, pero el paso de los minutos junto con ellos la hora prometida por su novio para ir a buscarla, hicieron que su ansiedad y nerviosismo se volvieran una completa preocupación. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, en la ventana que daba a la calle, mientras miraba con completa preocupación por ella.  
  
- Shaoran – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada mientras miraba el reloj que había junto a ella para luego seguir viendo por la ventana.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – dijo Kero un tanto preocupado mientras se acercaba a la recién nombrada.  
  
- Es que Shaoran me prometió venirme a buscarme y aún no llega – dijo Sakura preocupada sin dejar de mirar por la ventana de su habitación.   
  
- ¿Y a que hora iba a pasar por ti? – preguntó Kero mientras se acercaba al reloj que había junto a él.  
  
- A las 8:00 – dijo Sakura aún más preocupada y sin dejar de mirar a la calle que había frente a su casa.   
  
- ¿¡¡¡Qué!!!?... ¡¡¡Pero si son las 8:30!!! – dijo Kero bastante sorpredido mientras observaba el reloj que había frente a él.  
  
- Lo sé… por eso estoy preocupada – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada mientras observaba a su guardián.  
  
- Tranquila… Ya vendrá – dijo Kero mientras se acercaba a su ama intentando tranquilizarla.  
  
- Eso espero – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana de su habitación. En ese momento, un auto negro se estaciona delante de su casa haciendo que Sakura se pusiera bastante nerviosa - ¡¡¡Ah!!! – dijo sorprendida al ver el auto.  
  
- Es él – dijo Kero mientras veía como un chico de cabellos marrones al igual que sus ojos, bajaba del auto para luego acercarse a la puerta de la casa de los Kinomotos - ¿No vas a abrirle? – dijo extrañado al escuchar el timbre sonar por la casa y al ver que su ama, aún bastante nerviosa y sorprendida, no se movía.  
  
- ¡¡Ah!!... Es cierto – dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa mientras, corriendo, tomaba sus cosas para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la puerta de su casa.  
  
- Sakura – dijo Kero suspirando un tanto preocupado por su ama.  
  
- Hola Shaoran – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta para luego encontrarse frente a su novio.  
  
- ¿ah?... Ho-Hola Sakura – dijo Shaoran mientras se sonrojaba al ver a su novia frente a él tan bella, y aún más, de cómo era – Perdón el retraso – dijo avergonzado mientras intentaba no bostezar.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Sakura sorprendida y un tanto preocupada por aquella reacción en su novio - No importa, lo importante es que llegaste – dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Lo siento de todos modos… ¿Vamos? – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa mientras elevaba su brazo.  
  
- Claro – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba el brazo de su novio para luego dirigirse al auto en el que este llegó.  
  
- ¡¡¡Espera un momento mocoso!!! – dijo Kero enfadado mientras salía a las afuera de la casa y deteniendo la caminata que Sakura y Shaoran llevaban.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres peluche? – dijo Shaoran un tanto enfadado.  
  
- Pasare eso por alto… Solo quiero que sepas… ¡¡Si le haces algo a Sakura… - dijo Kero en un tono amenazante.  
  
- Sí, sí… déjame tranquilo peluche – dijo Shaoran sin tomar mucho en cuenta al pobre Kero mientras comenzaban a acercarse, él y Sakura, a su auto.  
  
- ¡¡Oye mocoso vuelve acá!! – dijo Kero bastante enfadado, pero ni Shaoran ni Sakura le hacían caso, ellos solo se miraban a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Entra – dijo Shaoran mientras abría la puerta del copiloto a su novia.  
  
- Gracias – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa mientras entraba al auto. Luego, Shaoran cerró la puerta para luego entrar al auto por la puerta del piloto.  
  
- Bueno, vamos – dijo Shaoran un tanto nervioso mientras encendía el auto para luego alejarse con él de la casa de los Kinomotos y dirigirse a su destino.  
  
- Claro – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.   
  
El paseo fue un tanto callado, los dos se notaban bastante nerviosos, en especial Shaoran quien no dejaba de pensar en la gran propuesta que le haría hoy a su novia, con solo pensar eso los colores subían a sus mejillas, sonrojándolo, cosa de la que Sakura no se daba cuenta. Mientras, su novia Sakura se notaba un tanto preocupada, no sabía si preguntarle ya que no quería escuchar una mala noticia, pero, necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber sobre el estado de la magia de Shaoran, así que se decidió, aunque no sería tan directa:  
  
– Shaoran – dijo Sakura cortando el silencio. Se notaba un tanto preocupada.  
  
- Dime Sakura – dijo Shaoran mientras miraba a su novia, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Por qué te atrasaste? – preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
  
- ¿ah?.... Bueno, es que – dijo Shaoran nervioso, ya que necesitaba inventar alguna escusa, pero no se le ocurría ninguna - No me di cuenta de la hora… lo siento – dijo avergonzado mientras pensaba – Claro que no te diste cuenta de la hora si te quedaste dormido por culpa de que te están robando tus poderes… Hay ya no puedo seguir mintiendo… Y lo peor de todo, es que la carta del escudo no sirvió de nada, por aquello le devolví su carta a Sakura… Hay ¿Por qué tengo que mentirle a ella? – pensó un tanto preocupado mientras detenía su auto, ya que habían legado a su destino – Llegamos – dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba el lugar que había junto a ellos. Miles de personas, bastante bien vestidos y en parejas, entraban y salían de aquella construcción mientras el personal les daba la bienvenida para luego llevarse los autos y estacionarlos. La construcción se notaba bastante elegante, por dentro y por fuera, también se notaba que aquella construcción, aquel restaurante que había junto a ellos era bastante costoso.   
  
- ¿Llegamos? – dijo Sakura sorprendida y un tanto preocupada mientras miraba su destino – Pero Shaoran… Este lugar es muy costoso – dijo un tanto preocupada mientras veía como su novio salía del auto.  
  
- No te preocupes por eso.... yo me encargo… Además quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable – dijo Shaoran con una gran sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta a su novia para luego extenderle el brazo intentando ayudarla a salir del auto.  
  
- Gracias – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa mientras salía de aquel auto con ayuda de su novio. Luego de pasarles las llaves a uno de los del personal, entraron al restaurante para luego preguntar por la reservación hecha por Shaoran. Luego de mostrarles su mesa, Shaoran ayudó a Sakura a sentarse en la silla que se encontraba alrededor de la pequeña mesa muy bien decorada con un mantel blanco, con velas mientras un pequeño florero se encontraba en el centro de la mesa con unas cuantas flores de cerezo dentro de ella – Es un lugar muy bonito – dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba el lujoso lugar en el que se encontraba.  
  
- ¿Te gusta? – dijo Shaoran complacido mientras se sentaba en la silla que había frente a su novia.  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.  
  
- Ten – dijo Shaoran bastante sonrojado mientras extendía un ramo de rosas rojas hacía su novia, el cual sacó de debajo de la mesa.  
  
- ¿Ah?... ¿¡¡Son para mí!!? – dijo Sakura bastante sorprendida y un tanto sonrojada mientras tomaba el ramo de rosas que su novio le había ofrecido - Gracias Shaoran – dijo un tanto sonrojada pero con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- De nada – dijo Shaoran un tanto avergonzado. En ese momento, uno de los del personal se acercó a ellos para saber sus pedidos. Momentos después les trajeron sus comidas y se dispusieron a comer mientras hablaban sonrientes. Hablaban   
  
de todo, desde cuando eran niños y capturaban las cartas Clow, cuando cambiaban las cartas, cuando Shaoran se confesó, cuando volvió y atraparon la carta esperanza y Sakura se confesó; la ida de Shaoran a Hong Kong y que duro mas o menos 3 años, su vuelta y su noviazgo, la llegada de Satsuki y lo de Genai y sus discípulos, de todo. Luego de aquella larga charla, Shaoran sacó a su novia a bailar. Se abrazaron tiernamente mientras bailaban. Shaoran tomó a su novia por la cintura, encerrándola entre sus brazos, mientras Sakura, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran, quien se notaba bastante nervioso ya que, mientras bailaban, decidió pedirle matrimonio a su novia.  
  
- Sakura – dijo Shaoran nervioso mientras bailaban.  
  
- Dime Shaoran – dijo Sakura aún con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su novio, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento.  
  
- ¿Tu…? – dijo Shaoran bastante nervioso mientras se sonrojaba bastante pero sin dejar de bailar, ya que eso, aunque no fuera muy bueno, lo tranquilizaba.  
  
- ¿Yo que Shaoran? – dijo Sakura preocupada mientras levantaba su rostro para mirar a su novio y detener su baile.  
  
- ¿Tu te…? ¿Tu te…? – dijo Shaoran bastante nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada preocupada de su novia, pero aún así decidido en decirle su propuesta.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran?... Me estas preocupando – dijo Sakura preocupada mientras miraba a su novio, aún en los brazos de él.  
  
- No es para que te preocupes, Sakura – dijo Shaoran aún sonrojado, para tranquilizar a su novia.  
  
- ¿Entonces que es? – preguntó Sakura extrañada sin dejar de mirar a su novio.  
  
- Bueno, yo…… ¿Tu…? ¿Tu te… Tu te casa… casa? – dijo Shaoran bastante nervioso y sonrojado. Si que tenía dificultad en pedirle a su novia matrimonio. ¿¡¡Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil!!? ¿¡¡Por que se ponía tan nervioso!!? Pensaba.  
  
- Vamos Shaoran dímelo – interrumpió Sakura un tanto preocupada al ver que a su novio le costaba decir lo que quería decir.  
  
- ¿Tu te casaría…? – dijo Shaoran bastante sonrojado. Pero luego, su sonrojo desapareció mientras un semblante un tanto preocupado y bastante sorprendido aparecía en su rostro, al igual que aparecía en el de su novia. Un sentimiento, una presencia, mejor dicho dos, una bastante conocida por ellos, se sentía en sus corazones, a su alrededor.  
  
- ¿Sientes eso Shaoran? – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada y bastante seria mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
  
- Sí – dijo Shaoran bastante serio. En ese momento, desaparecieron de aquel lugar sin dejar ninguna huella que diera en evidencia que se encontraban allí. Lo más extraño es que ninguna de las personas que se encontraban alrededor de la pareja se diera cuenta de su desaparición. Mientras, Sakura y Shaoran, bastante sorprendidos y asustados, aparecían en un lugar amplio y extenso, pero bastante oscuro (aunque podían verse entre ellos y verse a si mismos) y tenebroso.  
  
- ¿Qué es este lugar? – dijo Sakura bastante asustada mientras abrazaba a Shaoran y miraba a su alrededor sin encontrarse con nadie, ni nada.  
  
- Tranquila… todo va a salir bien – dijo Shaoran mientras abrazaba a su novia intentando tranquilizarla.  
  
- ¡¡Auch!!... ¡¡¡Quien quiera que aya sido debió haberlo echo con más cuidado!!! – dijo una voz bastante varonil que se encontraba un tanto enfadada.  
  
- Tranquilízate Tao – dijo otra voz femenina detrás de Sakura y de Shaoran.   
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Sakura y Shaoran un tanto sorprendidos mientras giraban en ellos mismos para luego verse frente a Satsuki junto a su hermano y a Akia y a Fuemi, quienes se encontraban en sus verdaderas formas. Aquel grupo recién mencionado se encontraba botado en el suelo y un tanto adoloridos.  
  
- ¿Satsuki? – dijo Sakura sorprendida, pero a la vez contenta al ver junto a ella a su amiga.  
  
- ¿eh?.... ¿Sakura? – dijo Satsuki extrañada al ver a la pareja frente a ella. Se mostró un tanto triste al ver a la pareja abrazados y con aquellos trajes que indicaban que se encontraban en la cita segundos antes. Inmediatamente, y bastante preocupada, comenzó a observar los dedos de su amiga para ver si había algún anillo. Se tranquilizó. No había ninguno lo que indicaba que Shaoran aún no le pedía matrimonio a Sakura.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Sakura un tanto preocupada mientras se acercaba a su amiga.  
  
- Sí – dijo Satsuki mientras su semblante se transformaba en uno bastante serio.  
  
- ¿Qué es este lugar? – dijo Sakura un tanto preocupada y bastante asustada mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
  
- ¿Qué no ves?... Es otra dimensión – dijo Satsuki bastante seria y un tanto preocupada mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
  
- ¿Otra dimensión? – dijo Sakura un tanto sorprendida pero aún así, asustada.  
  
- Así es – dijo Satsuki un tanto preocupada por la situación mientras miraba el tenebroso lugar con un semblante bastante serio.  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAA!!!... ¿eh?, ¿Dónde estoy?.. ¿Y mis dulces?... ¿¡¡Mis dulces!!? – dijo una voz bastante chillona.  
  
- ¡¡¡Auch!!! – dijo otra voz femenina unos pocos segundos después.  
  
- ¿Estas bien Tomoyo? – dijo una voz varonil un tanto preocupada.  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes Eriol – dijo la voz femenina nuevamente.  
  
- ¿Tomoyo?... ¿Eriol?... ¿Kerberous? – dijo Satsuki un tanto sorprendida mientras miraba a los tres recién mencionados en el suelo, un tanto adoloridos - ¿Están bien? – preguntó mientras se acercaban a ellos.  
  
- Sí – dijeron los tres.  
  
- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Tomoyo un tanto preocupada y bastante asustada mientras se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de Eriol, quien miraba el lugar con un semblante bastante serio.  
  
- En otra dimensión – dijo Satsuki bastante seria mientras miraba a Eriol, quien, al igual que Satsuki, se mostraba bastante serio mientras miraba el lugar.  
  
- De seguro quien nos trajo aquí fue Genai – dijo Eriol bastante serio mientras miraba a su amiga Satsuki, quien asintió con su cabeza. Aquella noticia hizo que todos los demás se mostrasen bastante preocupados, también Tao quien sabía todo gracias a su hermana menor.   
  
- ¡¡¡AAAA!!! – gritó una voz femenina – Auch… eso dolió – dijo la voz un tanto adolorida.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? – dijo una voz varonil preocupada.  
  
- Sí… no te preocupes Yukito – dijo la voz femenina nuevamente.  
  
- Pero yo no… ¿Puedes salir de encima mío Nakuru? – dijo una voz chillona con bastante dificultad.  
  
- ¿eh?.... ¡¡¡hay!!!... Lo siento Spi – dijo la voz femenina un tanto avergonzada.  
  
- ¿¡¡Cuantas veces voy a tener que decirte que no me digas así!!? – dijo la voz chillona nuevamente y bastante enfadada.  
  
- Tranquilos – dijo la voz varonil nuevamente.  
  
- Yukito, Nakuru, Spinel-Sun… ¿Están bien? – preguntó Sakura un tanto preocupada mientras se acercaba a los recién nombrados y llegados.  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes Sakura – dijo Yukito con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo al igual que Nakuru - ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo preocupado mientras observaba el lugar en el que se encontraba.  
  
- En otra dimensión – dijo Sakura un tanto asustada y preocupada.  
  
- Ya veo… Creó que es mejor que este aquí mi otra figura – dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.  
  
- Creo que sí – dijo Sakura un tanto avergonzada. Mientras, en la espalda de Yukito aparecían unas largas y majestuosas alas, mientras en sus pies aparecía el símbolo mágico de Sakura. Luego, aquellas blancas y majestuosas alas lo taparon completamente mientras comenzaban a brillar. Un momento después, las alas comenzaron a separarse dando a lugar al serio pero majestuoso guardián Yue.  
  
- Bien, aquí estoy – dijo Yue tan serio como siempre.  
  
- ¿Estamos en otra dimensión? – preguntó Nakuru un tanto preocupada mientras se acercaba a su amo Eriol.  
  
- Así es – dijo Eriol mientras miraba a su guardiana.  
  
- Pero si estamos en otra dimensión… ¿Cómo es posible que Tomoyo y ese chico estén aquí? – dijo Nakuru extrañada mientras apuntaba a unos preocupados y confundidos Tomoyo y Tao.  
  
- Es cierto – dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a los mencionados por la guardiana - ¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí?... Ustedes no poseen poderes mágicos – dijo refiriéndose a Tomoyo y a Tao.  
  
- ¿Y nos preguntas a nosotros? – dijo Tao bastante confundido.  
  
- Muy fácil – dijo Satsuki tan segura, seria e inteligente como siempre.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron todos mientras observaban a la chica.  
  
- Ellos están aquí por que estaban con alguien que poseía poderes mágicos – dijo Satsuki un tanto seria.  
  
- Es cierto – dijo Yue afirmando la teoría de Satsuki.  
  
- Tomoyo llegó aquí ya que estaba con Eriol – dijo Satsuki haciendo que Eriol y Tomoyo se sonrojaran – y Tao llegó aquí ya que estaba conmigo, Akia y Fuemi  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Y que hacemos ahora? – preguntó preocupada.  
  
- No lo sé – dijo Satsuki un tanto preocupada mientras intentaba pensar en algún método para salir de aquel lugar – Obviamente Genai nos trajo aquí pero no se por que, ni tampoco sé como salir – dijo preocupada mientras observaba el lugar.  
  
- Esto me recuerda a la carta oscuridad – dijo Sakura quien, al igual que Satsuki, miraba el lugar con una gran seriedad.  
  
- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Shaoran sorprendido mientras se acercaba a su novia.  
  
- Cuando apareció la carta oscuridad, aquel día en la obra de la bella durmiente, estaba en un lugar exactamente igual a este – dijo Sakura mientras miraba el lugar con gran detenimiento.  
  
- Tal vez…… – dijo Satsuki bastante pensativa mientras una idea, un método de cómo salir de allí venía a su mente – Sakura – dijo cuando ya se le había ocurrido un método.  
  
- Dime – dijo Sakura mientras miraba a su amiga Satsuki.  
  
- ¿Tienes tus cartas contigo? – preguntó Satsuki mientras se acercaba a su amiga.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Sakura sorprendida por aquella pregunta mientras comenzaba a preocuparse – Pues, la verdad, ahora no – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.  
  
- ¿¡¡No las trajiste contigo sabiendo que Genai atacaría en cualquier momento!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante enfadada - ¿Qué haremos ahora? Yo no poseo aquella carta, además, si es Genai quien provoca todo esto entonces… ¿Cómo podrás protegerte o atacarlo? – dijo bastante preocupada.  
  
- Nosotros podemos llamarlas – dijo Yue mientras se acercaba a las dos maestras de cartas.  
  
- ¿Eh? – dijeron Sakura y Satsuki.  
  
- ¿Es eso cierto? – dijo Satsuki un poco desconfiada del guardián.  
  
- Sí – dijo Kero antes de que sus pequeñas alas comenzaran a transformarse en unas más grandes y majestuosas las cuales, luego, lo cubrieran completamente mientras el símbolo mágico de Sakura apareciera bajo sus pies. Unos momentos después, mientras el brillo que había comenzaba a desaparecer, sus alas fueron separándose dando lugar a su verdadera figura, a la figura de león – Comencemos – dijo con su voz grave mientras miraba a su compañero, a Yue.  
  
- Sí – dijo Yute bastante serio mientras se acercaba a Kerberous para luego los dos cerrar sus ojos mientras comenzaban a susurrar unas extrañas palabras y el símbolo de estrella aparecía bajo sus pies. Pocos segundo después, frente a ellos y rodeándolos comenzaron a aparecer cada una de las cartas Sakura, las cuales, después de que Yue y Kerberous terminaran con el conjuro, se juntaron todas en un montón el cual pasó a la mano de su ama Sakura.   
  
- Bien, pues entonces ahora utiliza la carta luz – dijo Satsuki bastante seria cuando ya las cartas se encontraban en la mano de Sakura.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Sakura bastante seria mientras sacaba su llave - ¡¡¡¡LIBERATE!!! – dijo después de que su símbolo mágico apareciera mientras su llave comenzaba a brillar. Luego de decir aquella palabra, su llave y ella comenzaron a brillar aún más. Luego, el brillo se fue opacando para que en las manos de Sakura, apareciera el báculo de estrella. Tomó la carta nombrada por su amiga y la lanzó a los aires - ¡¡¡Carta acaba con toda esta oscuridad!!! ¡¡¡LUZ!!! – dijo mientras de la carta aparecía la verdadera figura de luz, la cual se elevó en los aires para luego, con sus poderes, hacer brillar toda la habitación dejando a Sakura y a los demás sin ver por unos momentos. Luego el brillo creado por la carta desapareció al igual que ella, haciendo que su ama y sus acompañantes pudieran abrir sus ojos nuevamente. Sus semblantes se mostraron bastante asustados y preocupados al notar que se encontraban en el mismo lugar oscuro y tenebroso.   
  
- ¡¡¡No funcionó!!! – dijo Tomoyo bastante preocupada y asustada.  
  
- Tranquila – dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo para luego abrazarla e intentar tranquilizarla.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Shaoran preocupado mientras miraba a Satsuki.  
  
- No tengo la menor idea – dijo Satsuki mientras escondía su rostro entre sus cabellos preocupada y rendida – La carta de la luz no funcionó – dijo preocupada.  
  
- ¡¡¡Y por supuesto que no iba a funcionar!!! – dijo una voz femenina entre la oscuridad, la cual todos reconocieron.  
  
- ¡¡¡Darkgirl!!! – dijo Sakura bastante asustada al reconocer aquella voz.  
  
- Así es… maestra de las cartas Clow – dijo la recién nombrada mientras aparecía su figura entre la oscuridad.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que haces aquí!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante enfadado mientras se colocaba frente a Sakura y en posición de ataque, para intentar proteger a su novia de cualquier ataque.  
  
- Vine a matarlos – dijo Darkgirl con un tono y una sonrisa llena de maldad.  
  
- ¿Tú sola? – dijo Satsuki un tanto sorprendida y con un tono bastante burlón.  
  
- No… No vengo sola Señorita Satsuki, recuerde que usted no me enseño eso – dijo Darkgirl bastante seria y aún con su sonrisa malévola. Aquellas palabras hicieron que Satsuki se sorprendiera bastante – Vine con mi maestro  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!? – dijeron todos bastante sorprendidos mientras una figura de un hombre de cabellos marrones al igual que sus ojos aparecía en la oscuridad. Todos se sorprendieron (menos Eriol) al ver lo parecido que era aquel hombre con Shaoran. Se trataba de Genai.  
  
- Hola Clow – dijo Genai mientras miraba a Eriol.  
  
- ¡¡¡Genai!!! – dijo Eriol bastante enfadado mientras miraba al recién llegado.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida mientras miraba a Eriol - ¿¡¡¡Genai!!!? – dijo bastante sorprendida mientras miraba al recién nombrado. ¡¡No podía ser Genai!! ¡¡Aquel hombre era quien aparecía en sus sueños con el nombre de Xiao Lang!! ¿¡¡Qué estaba pasando!!? ¿¡¡Por qué soñaba con ellos!!? Pensaba Satsuki bastante sorprendida.  
  
- Sí, soy Genai – dijo Genai un tanto preocupado por la reacción de Satsuki.  
  
- ¡¡No, no, no, no!! ¡¡¡NO!!! – dijo Satsuki mientras se tapaba los oídos intentando no escuchar ninguna palabra. En ese momento, sus ojos comenzaron a cejarse, al igual que su mente, pero luego, un sueño llegó a ella.  
  
La chica de sus sueños anteriores: Satsuki, se encontraba dentro de la gran mansión mirando hacía afuera a aquellas dos personas que ella muy bien conocía pelear. Se notaba bastante preocupada, pero las dos personas no notaban su presencia, se trataba de Xiao Lang, o Genai, pero la otra persona era irreconocible, no se le veía el rostro.  
  
- ¡¡Ya detente Xiao Lang!! – dijo el hombre un tanto enfadado mientras esquivaba los ataque mágicos de Xiao Lang.  
  
- ¡¡¡No lo haré!!! – dijo Xiao Lang bastante enfadado mientras atacaba aún más a aquel hombre. Mientras, Satsuki miraba muy asustada aquella escena.  
  
- Tengo que hacer algo – se decía preocupada – Pero no se qué  
  
- ¡¡¡¡RAYOS OSCUROS!!!! – dijo Xiao Lang atacando, mientras varios rayos negros comenzaban a atacar a aquel hombre, lastimándolo y haciendo que callera fuertemente al suelo, un tanto inconsciente.   
  
- ¡¡¡@%&!!! – dijo Satsuki mientras salía de la habitación. Lamentablemente sus palabras no pudieron ser escuchadas muy bien. Mientras, ella, Satsuki, se dirigía hacía el hombre haciendo que Xiao Lang se enfadará aún más.  
  
- ¡¡¡FUEGOS NEGROS!!!! – dijo Xiao Lang bastante enfadado mientras una gran bola de fuego negro aparecía frente a él mientras se concentraba. Luego, la gran bola de fuego negro comenzó a dirigirse a toda velocidad al hombre.  
  
- ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!! – gritó Satsuki preocupada mientras, corriendo a toda velocidad, se dirigía al hombre para luego interponerse entre el hombre y el ataque, protegiendo al hombre pero quitándose ella misma la vida.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SATSUKI NO!!!! – gritó Xiao Lang desesperado mientras veía como Satsuki, su amada Satsuki era dañada por su ataque - ¡¡¡SATSUKI!!!! – dijo desesperado mientras se acercaba a ella para verla - ¡¡¡Satsuki!!!.. ¡¡¡Despierta por favor!!! – dijo bastante preocupado al ver que Satsuki tenía sus ojos cerrados. Luego, comenzó a sacudirla desesperado, intentando despertarla.  
  
- Xiao Lang – dijo Satsuki con mucha dificultad mientras abría sus ojos – Por favor no sigas… por favor – dijo con mucha dificultad, antes de cerrar sus ojos para que luego su respiración junto a su palpitar se detuvieran: había muerto.  
  
- ¡¡¡SATSUKI!!! – gritó Xiao Lang desesperado.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki mientras volvía en si misma - ¡¡¡No, no, no, NO!!! – dijo desesperada mientras agitaba su cabeza intentando que aquellos sueños desaparecieran de su mente. Aquella reacción hizo que todos se preocuparan - ¿¡¡Que es esto!!?... ¿¡¡Que son!!?.... ¿¡¡QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA!!?....... ¿¡¡Que son estos sueños!!?..... ¿¡¡Por que salen ellos!!?.... ¿¡¡Que esta pasando!!? – dijo mientras lágrimas de desesperación comenzaran a bajar por sus mejillas.  
  
- Satsuki – dijo Eriol preocupado mientras se acercaba a Satsuki y la tomaba por los hombros – Tranquila – dijo mientras la abrazaba para intentar tranquilizarla, cosa que hizo que el semblante de Genai se volviera uno bastante enfadado.  
  
- ¡¡Suéltala!! – dijo Genai bastante enfadado mientras golpeaba a Eriol y este caía al suelo.  
  
- Veo que sigues igual – dijo Eriol un tanto molesto mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad. Aquellas palabras hicieron que el enfado y la ira de Genai crecieran aún más. Los demás miraban aquella escena bastante sorprendidos y confundidos.  
  
- Me aburrí – dijo Genai bastante enfadado e histérico mientras miraba a su alumna Darkgirl, quien asintió para luego acercarse a él mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo para luego entregárselo a su maestro mientras Sakura y los demás miraban aquellos objetos bastante sorprendidos, asustados, nerviosos, con una mezcla de sentimientos.   
  
- ¡¡No puede ser!! – dijo Sakura bastante sorprendida y asustada mientras miraba el objeto que Genai tenía en sus manos - ¿¡¡Como pueden tener esas esferas!!? – dijo asustada mientras miraba las esferas que tenía Genai en la mano, aquellas esferas en donde habían encerrado a Niño de la Noche y a Night Jack.  
  
- Fácil – dijo Darkgirl – Las robamos  
  
- ¡¡Es imposible!! – dijo Eriol bastante sorprendido y un tanto enfadado - ¡¡Estaban completamente protegidas!!  
  
- Pues gracias a un poco de magia robada se nos hizo muy fácil – dijo Darkgirl mientras miraba a Shaoran con un semblante bastante malévolo, quien, al escuchar aquellas palabras y notar la mirada de Darkgirl sobre él, se sorprendio bastante – Así es Li Shaoran, nosotros somos los que te hemos estado quitando de tus poderes – dijo con un tono y un semblante bastante malévolo.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – dijeron todos bastante sorprendidos.  
  
- ¿¡¡QUÉ!!?... ¿¡¡A Shaoran… le estaban quitando de sus poderes!!?... ¡¡¡No puede ser!!! – pensó Satsuki bastante sorprendida y preocupada mientras miraba a Shaoran.  
  
- Hay, no puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta – dijo Darkgirl un tanto divertida por la situación – Era tan obvio  
  
- ¡¡Levántense discípulos míos!! – dijo Genai mientras levantaba con sus manos las esferas en las que se encontraban Niño de la Noche y Night Jack, las cuales, comenzaron a brillar iluminando el lugar y haciendo que Sakura y los demás tuvieran que cerrar sus ojos, sin poder ver. Luego de que el brillo comenzara a desaparecer y de que Sakura y los demás pudieran abrir sus ojos nuevamente, junto a Genai y a Darkgirl ahora se encontraban Niño de la Noche y Night Jack con unas sonrisas malévolas al igual que sus semblantes, mientras que en sus mentes solo querían la venganza.   
  
- No puede ser – dijo Sakura bastante asustada mientras miraba a aquellos dos seres frente a ella, al igual que los demás.  
  
- Están más fuertes – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido al notar las presencias de Niño de la Noche y de Night Jack, las cuales, como él dijo, se encontraban más fuertes que la ultima vez.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Notas de la autora: Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, más sorpresas y aventuras vendran en el proximo capitulo... Nos vemos¡¡  
  
Isivf.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Avances del proximo Capítulo: Satsuki sabra una gran verdad, mientras la batalla continua y los demas y ella no quieren aceptar una triste despedida.  
  
Espero les guste ^_^. 


	12. ¿Adios?

"Antiguos Conocidos"  
  
by: Isivf  
  
Capítulo 12: "¿Adiós?"  
  
En un lugar oscuro, en otra dimensión, varios sentimientos de miedo, pánico, confusión y varios sentimientos de odio se sentían en el aire mientras el silencio invadía por completo aquella gran dimensión. Allí, varias personas se encontraban reunidas donde, en el aire, se sentía como si una fuerte batalla estuviera apunto de empezar, con el pretexto de un odio infinito por un pecado que nunca sería perdonado.   
  
Se miraban mutuamente, con miradas llenas de odio, ya que se odiaban desde ya hace muchísimos años. ¿Por qué su odio? Eso era algo que el joven de ojos marrones, algo más mayor que el chico de ojos azules a quien miraba con un semblante y unos ojos llenos de odio, sabía muy bien, ya que desde hace a algunos años aquel chico de ojos azules, mejor dicho su vida pasada, le había quitado su… ¡¡Con solo recordarlo hacía odiarlo aún más!! ¡¡Nunca lo perdonaría!! ¡¡Nunca!! Y por haberle quitado aquello, lo mataría con el pretexto de vengarse de él por aquel objeto o sentimiento robado.  
  
Miedo, pánico, desesperación sentían todos los demás seres, a excepción de tres de ellos ya que solo sentían odio y la necesidad de querer vengarse de Sakura y los demás (me refiero a Darkgirl, Niño de la Noche y Night Jack). Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Tao y los demás guardianes, miraban llenos de pánico a la gente, a aquellos seres que se encontraban frente a ellos. ¿Por qué miedo? Por que podían sentir en sus miradas la necesidad de la venganza junto con la necesidad de quererles la muerte y su sufrimiento, y por que más que nada, las presencias, la magia de aquellos dos seres que desde hace ya bastante tiempo habían sellado, ahora eran más fuertes que la última vez.  
  
Las lágrimas de desesperación aún bajaban por sus mejillas, pero estas ya pasaban a ser lágrimas de miedo al notar a aquellos dos seres que nunca pensó volver a ver (al igual que los demás). Pero, sus pensamientos y reacciones eran un tanto distorsionados por culpa de la desesperación que sentía al recordar aquellos sueños que solía tener.   
  
El chico de ojos dorados y de traje azul oscuro comenzó a dirigirse con un semblante un tanto serio pero aún así no podía ocultar que sentía él y su compañero al ver a aquella persona en la que tanta simpatía sentía, frente a él. Por culpa de aquello una pequeña sonrisa se veía en su rostro aunque sabía que no era la misma, pero no importaba, era ella. Con aquella alegría comenzó a dirigirse Niño de la Noche comenzó a dirigirse hacía una atónita y desesperada (pero ya un poco más calmada) Satsuki.  
  
- Hola Señorita Satsuki – dijo Niño de la Noche mientras miraba a Satsuki con su semblante serio pero sin poder contener ni poder dejar de demostrar la alegría que sentía de verla – Es bueno verla otra vez – dijo con su pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas, las cuales ya comenzaba a detenerse, mientras miraba a Niño de la Noche con un semblante un tanto extrañado por la sonrisa que mostraba aquel ser frente a ella. Pero, aún así sentía un gran miedo al sentir su presencia la cual era aún más fuerte que la última vez que lo vio - Niño de la Noche – dijo un tanto seria, pero aún así se notaba el miedo que sentía, antes de mirar a Night Jack - Night Jack – dijo en el mismo tono.  
  
- Hola Señorita Satsuki – dijo Night Jack quien, al igual que su compañero, aún teniendo aquel semblante serio que mostraba, no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía al ver a Satsuki frente a él. Luego de decir aquellas palabras, con un semblante bastante desafiante, miró a Shaoran – Hola Li, ¿has entrenado?...... Si no lo has hecho que mal por ti, ya que pienso acabar contigo en este preciso momento, así no podrás defenderte – dijo con un tono y con una pequeña sonrisa triunfadora, antes de dirigirse, velozmente y con la intención de lastimarlo, hacía un Shaoran un tanto despistado, quien, al ver aquella reacción de Night Jack y ante sorpresa de él mismo, no alcanzó en pensar, y también por culpa del cansancio que sentía, en nada para poder esquivar el ataque de aquel ser.  
  
- ¡¡Cuidado!! – dijo Sakura preocupada al ver la reacción de Night Jack mientras empujaba a Shaoran para que a este no le sucediera nada.  
  
- ¡¡Sakura!! – dijo Shaoran preocupado cuando ya fue empujado por su novia a quien veía preocupado como era golpeada por el golpe de Night Jack.  
  
- Maldita niña – dijo Night Jack bastante enfadado mientras miraba a Sakura quien ahora se encontraba en el suelo, casi inconsciente, para luego mirar con un semblante bastante serio a Darkgirl, quien asintió en silencio para que luego, con su gran velocidad, comenzó a correr hacía una Sakura intentando levantarse para luego comenzar a atacarla con su espada. Mientras, su compañero Night Jack comenzaba a atacar con puños y patadas a Shaoran quien, por culpa del cansancio y de la poca energía que tenía, se le hacía muy difícil esquivar aquellos ataques. Todos Eriol y los demás miraban aquella escena preocupados, menos Genai y Niño de la Noche quienes miraban la escena con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! – dijo Kerberous bastante preocupado mientras miraba como Sakura era golpeada por Darkgirl. Luego, con un semblante bastante serio y preocupado, miró a su compañero Yue – Yue, vamos a ayudarla – dijo serio.  
  
- Sí – dijo Yue con su tono frío y seco de siempre, para luego, junto a Kerberous, dirigirse hacía su ama para ayudarla y hacer que Darkgirl dejara de lastimarla. Y lo consiguieron.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere que haga maestro? – dijo Niño de la Noche un tanto serio mientras miraba a su maestro, Genai, quien miraba a Eriol con un semblante bastante serio mientras que en sus ojos se notaba en odio que sentía.  
  
- Quiero que tengas a Satsuki entretenida – dijo Genai bastante serio y sin despegar su vista de Eriol, quien también lo miraba con un semblante bastante serio, enfadado y desafiante pero se notaba un tanto preocupado por sus amigos, aunque tenía la esperanza de que ellos podrían luchar solos por el momento.   
  
- ¿Esta seguro? – preguntó Niño de la Noche un tanto inseguro ante la decisión de su amo, y también un tanto preocupado.  
  
- Sí – dijo Genai bastante serio y decidido mientras miraba a Eriol quien aún lo miraba con su mismo semblante serio, desafiante y un tanto enfadado – Pero sin hacerle daño ¿¡¡escuchaste!!? – dijo en un tono bastante amenazante mientras miraba de reojo a su alumno.  
  
- Sí amo – dijo Niño de la Noche un tanto serio pero en un tono bastante obediente antes de mirar a Eriol con un semblante y unos ojos que transmitían la venganza que él, Niño de la Noche quería para Eriol. Luego de mirarlo unos segundos, se separó de su amo para luego dirigirse a donde Satsuki se encontraba.  
  
- Otra vez tú y yo en esta situación – dijo Genai bastante serio pero aún así un tanto divertido mientras miraba a Eriol con su mismo semblante lleno de maldad – Es gracioso ¿no crees? – dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa la cual representaba toda la certeza que él sentía al pensar que, esta vez, él ganaría la batalla.  
  
- Pero está vez no estoy solo – dijo Eriol bastante serio, desafiante y en un tono de voz que daba a conocer lo preparado que se encontraba para la batalla que pronto iba a comenzar entre él y la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Mientras, sus guardianes, en sus falsas figuras, se colocaron junto a su amo con unos semblantes desafiantes y serios – Vuelvan a sus verdaderas formas – dijo bastante serio antes de que sus guardianes comenzaran a brillar para que luego, en sus pies, el símbolo mágico de Eriol (un sol con una luna a su lado) apareciera bajo sus pies mientras unas grandes y majestuosas alas de mariposas comenzaran a aparecer en sus espaldas mientras los envolvía. Luego de unos momentos, en vez de la inquieta Nakuru y en vez del tierno Spi, aparecieron Ruby Moon con su semblante bastante serio y desafiante, y el majestuoso Spinel Sun con su semblante de majestuosidad - ¿Ves?, no estoy solo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzado al pensar que él tenía ganada aquella batalla. Pero, para sorpresa de él, aún así Genai se mostraba bastante tranquilo.   
  
- Sí, tienes razón, no estas solo – dijo Genai bastante tranquilo ante la sorpresa de Eriol – Aunque recuerdo que aquella vez tampoco estabas solo. Lo que sucedió es que aún no tenían tus guardianes el poder suficiente para comenzar con una batalla – dijo en tono de burla haciendo enfadar aún más a Eriol – Aunque, esos guardianes tampoco te servirán de mucho……… Por si no te has dado cuenta he incrementado mis poderes – dijo en un tono serio y bastante desafiante.  
  
- Lo sé – dijo Eriol bastante serio mientras miraba a Genai, aunque, aún así en su tono de voz y en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación que sentía al sentir la presencia de Genai aún más fuerte que la última vez que lo vio, hace tantos años.  
  
- Que bueno, así estarás preparado – dijo Genai bastante serio pero aún así con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al pensar en lo "divertido" que sería aquella última batalla con su rival.  
  
- JAJAJAJA – río Night Jack un poco alejado de su maestro y de Eriol – Esto será divertido – dijo bastante confiado mientras miraba a su rival, Shaoran, quien se notaba un tanto preocupado por los pocos poderes que a él le quedaban y por la gran fuerza que ahora su rival poseía - ¡¡¡Tinieblas!!! - dijo bastante tranquilo, ya que sabía el poco poder que Shaoran ahora poseía, al cual se dirigieron varias bolas negras con la intención de lastimarlo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Dios del viento!!! ¡¡¡VEN!!! – dijo Shaoran realizando el conjuro con su espada, del cual, una gran ráfaga de viento apareció mientras se dirigía al ataque de Night Jack haciendo que las bolas negras se detuvieran para luego cambiar su destino haciendo que quedara ileso - ¡Ja! Tú ataque fue significante – dijo triunfante y en forma de burla mientras pensaba – Si esto sigue así de seguro podré vencerlo, y yo que me preocupaba – pensó un tanto divertido, pero luego, sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar la voz de su oponente.  
  
- ¿Tu crees? – dijo Night Jack bastante tranquilo ante la sorpresa de Shaoran, mientras intentaba mostrarse desilusionado y preocupado, aunque aquello solo era para aparentar algo que no sentía – Yo digo lo mismo – dijo mientras su semblante se volvía uno bastante serio y lleno de odio y maldad. Aquella reacción y aquellas palabras hicieron que Shaoran comenzará a sentir un miedo incontrolable.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Shaoran sorprendido y un tanto asustado.  
  
- Claro si hubiera usado todo mi poder ahora estaría echo polvo – dijo Night Jack un tanto divertido mientras en sus ojos se notaba toda la maldad que él poseía – Pero aquí va… ¡¡¡TINIEBLAS!!! – gritó enfadado mientras, frente a él, una gran bola negra aparecía para luego dirigirse velozmente hacía un Shaoran bastante asustado.   
  
- ¡¡¡Dios del viento!!! ¡¡¡VEN!!! – dijo Shaoran mientras hacía aquel mismo conjuro que la vez anterior, mientras desde su espada, una ráfaga de viento aparecía para luego intentar detener el ataque de Night Jack. Pero, no dio resultado, la bola negra siguió su trayectoria hacía él, cosa que lo asustó y sorprendió bastante - ¡¡No puede ser!! – dijo asustado mientras miraba, por una milésima de segundo, como la bola negra se dirigía hacía él para luego golpearlo en el estómago fuertemente, haciendo que cayera al suelo por el golpe.  
  
- ¡¡Ja!!... Eso fue demasiado fácil – dijo Night Jack un tanto divertido mientras miraba como Shaoran, en el suelo, se tocaba con sus manos su estómago en el cual una quemadura se había formado.  
  
- Esto aún no ha acabado Night Jack – dijo Shaoran desafiante mientras se levantaba del suelo con un poco de dificultad ante tal quemadura en su estómago.  
  
- Yo creo que si – dijo Night Jack bastante tranquilo.  
  
- No te confíes… Esto será pan comido – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo y esperanzadora en sus labios, mientras, con su espada, se colocaba en posición de ataque esperando algún ataque de su rival.   
  
- Yo creó que para ti no… Pero sí para mí – dijo Night Jack con un semblante bastante desafiante y un tanto divertido ante las palabras dichas por Shaoran. Luego, en un movimiento rápido, se puso en una extraña posición, la cual solo duró unos pocos segundos, ya que luego, rápidamente, comenzó a correr hacía Shaoran para luego, con uno de sus puños, intentar lastimarlo en el estomago nuevamente, pero Shaoran al notar aquella acción, esquivó el golpe rápidamente. Luego Night Jack lo miró por unos momentos, antes de hacer un rápido movimiento con sus manos - ¡¡¡FUEGO NEGRO!!! – dijo después de hacer aquel extraño movimiento con sus manos mientras frente a él, por un segundo se notó una gran bola de fuego negro la cual se dirigió rápidamente hacía Shaoran, a quien le sorprendió tan rápida y drástica acción.  
  
- ¡¡¡Dragón de Agua!!! – invocó Shaoran con su espada, de la cual, frente a ella, apareció un gran remolino de agua el cual se dirigió hacía el ataque de Night Jack, las bolas de fuego, las cuales fueron apagadas por el remolino de Shaoran – ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? – dijo bastante confiado.  
  
- Esto esta recién empezando Li – dijo Night Jack con una sonrisa y un semblante bastante malévolo y desafiante. Luego, levantó su mano - ¡¡¡RAYOS OSCUROS!!! – dijo un tanto enfadado mientras una pequeña bola de rayos apareció sobre la mano que tenía extendida. Luego, de aquella bola, varios rayos comenzaron a dirigirse a Shaoran quien, corriendo, los esquivó. Pero luego, su semblante se transformó en uno bastante sorprendido y un tanto asustado al notar que los rayos lo seguían.  
  
- ¿¡¡Qué!!? – dijo Shaoran sorprendido y un tanto asustado al ver que los rayos lo seguía. Intentó esquivarlos, pero aún así los rayos alcanzaron a cortar su traje en su hombro derecho. Los rayos seguían atacándolo, no tendría otra opción. Rápidamente, Shaoran giró en si mismo para luego mirar como los rayos se dirigían hacía él. Se colocó a la defensiva y con su espada y con su fuerza, intentó detener los rayos. Pero fue inútil, aún así, cayó al suelo - ¡¡Aaaa!! – gritó un poco mientras caía y era golpeado en la espalda con el suelo mientras era herido, un poc, por los rayos invocados por Night Jack – Es muy fuerte….. ¡¡No puedes rendirte Shaoran!!!.... Sí, no te rindas… hazlo por Sakura – pensó un tanto preocupado, pero aún así bastante decidido mientras se levantaba del suelo con un poco de dificultad y con la respiración un tanto agitada, al parecer, sus poderes eran muy débiles contra los de su rival.  
  
- ¿Aún no has aprendido la lección? – dijo Night Jack un tanto cansado de aquella situación, pero aún su sonrisa malévola y desafiante se posaba en sus labios mientras miraba, con sus ojos morados llenos de odio y maldad, como Shaoran se levantaba del suelo. Pero luego, su sonrisa se volvió más amplia, y mientras Shaoran se seguía levantando con un tanto de dificultad, corrió hacía él para luego intentarle darle con su puño en la cara, pero su rival, rápidamente y con su brazo, detuvo el puño de Night Jack mientras aún se encontraba en el suelo, sentado.  
  
- No dejaré… que salgas con la tuya – dijo Shaoran con un tanto de dificultad mientras detenía el ataque de su rival, aún sentado, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos con un semblante bastante desafiante y enfadado.  
  
- Pero aún así lo lograré – dijo Night Jack mientras una sonrisa bastante malévola se posaba en sus labios para luego, con su otra manos, tomar el hombro de Shaoran y tirarlo fuertemente al suelo haciendo que quedara un tanto lastimado y, por culpa de aquello, comenzar a quejarse con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse de lo que su rival hacía – Esto se acabó… ¡¡¡Tinieblas!!! – dijo enfadado mientras apuntaba con su mano a Shaoran para que luego de decir aquellas palabras, una bola negra comenzara a aparecer frente a ella, la cual, luego, comenzó a dirigirse a Shaoran.   
  
- ¡¡¡Cuidado Li!!! – dijo Tomoyo bastante preocupada haciendo que su amigo, Shaoran, abriera sus ojos rápidamente olvidando su dolor, para luego percatarse de aquel ataque con el que su rival quería lastimarlo, para después, rodando hacía su lado izquierdo, evitarlo.  
  
- Maldita niña – dijo Night Jack bastante enfadado mientras miraba a Tomoyo de reojo - ¡¡¡Bosque muerto!!! – dijo enfadado mientras miraba a Tomoyo fijamente. Mientras decía estas palabras, con sus manos, hizo otro extraño movimiento para que luego, debajo de los pies de Tomoyo, el suelo comenzara a moverse fuertemente para luego romperse y desde allí aparecer varias ramas de árboles negro los cuales atraparon a Tomoyo dejándola, por culpa de los fuertes apretones que hacían, dejarla inconsciente.  
  
- ¡¡¡AAA!!! – gritó Tomoyo mientras era atrapada por estas ramas las cuales, luego, comenzaron a apretarla.  
  
- ¡¡¡TOMOYO!!! – gritaron Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol bastante preocupados al escuchar el grito proveniente de su amiga mientras la observaban asustados y preocupados.  
  
- Yo te ayudaré – dijo Tao decidido mientras se acercaba a donde Tomoyo se encontraba para luego intentar, cortando las ramas, sacarla de aquella trampa de Night Jack.  
  
- No dejaré que intervengas – dijo Night Jack enfadado mientras miraba a Tao para luego hacer el mismo movimiento de manso que hizo anteriormente - ¡¡¡Bosque muerto!!! – dijo enfadado mientras, debajo de los pies de Tao, nuevamente, se comenzaba a sentir un movimiento de suelo bastante fuerte, el cual, luego se abrió para dar paso a unas fuertes, largas y negras ramas las cuales atraparon a Tao y comenzaron a lastimarlo.  
  
- ¡¡¡AAA!!! – gritó Tao bastante fuerte haciendo que Satsuki prestara atención en lo que sucedía con sus amigos.  
  
- ¡¡¡TAO!!! – dijo Satsuki bastante preocupada al ver como su hermano era atrapado, y comenzado a cubrir por aquellas ramas negras que salían de aquel agujero en el suelo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Satsuki, no te rindas!!! – dijo Tao antes de que las ramas lo cubrieran completamente, sin dejar ver nada de él.  
  
- Tao – dijo Satsuki preocupada mientras miraba las ramas donde se encontraba Tao.  
  
- Hola Señorita Satsuki – dijo Niño de la Noche bastante serio y con un semblante un tanto malévolo mientras se acercaba a Satsuki a espaldas de ella.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki un tanto sorprendida por aquella voz que escuchó a sus espaldas, mientras se daba la media vuelta para luego encontrarse frente a Niño de la Noche. Al verlo frente a él se asustó un poco, pero intento ocultarlo mostrando un semblante enfadado - ¿Qué quieres? – dijo intentando mostrarse enfadada, aunque aún así se notaba el miedo que sentía en su corazón.  
  
- ¿Yo? – dijo Niño de la Noche intentando mostrarse un tanto sorprendido pero aún así mostraba su semblante malévolo mientras se acercaba a Satsuki, quien, a cada paso que daba Niño de la Noche, comenzaba a sentir más miedo pero aún seguía intentando ocultarlo mostrando su semblante enfadado – Yo solo quiero que venga con nosotros – dijo en un tono un tanto inocente mientras miraba a Satsuki con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y un tanto malévola. Al decir estas palabras dejo de acercarse a Satsuki.  
  
- ¿Para qué? – dijo Satsuki aún más asustada ante la mirada y la sonrisa de Niño de la Noche. Mientras, su tono enfadado comenzaba a desaparecer para dar unas palabras entrecortadas por el miedo que comenzaba a hacerse presente en ella.  
  
- Para que mi Señor Xiao Lang sea feliz – dijo Niño de la Noche aún con su sonrisa un tanto malévola y su tono inocente, cosa que hacía asustar aún más a Satsuki. Pero, al escuchar aquellas palabras, al escuchar aquel nombre, su semblante y sus ojos transmitieron un gran sentimiento de sorpresa, para luego volverse un sentimiento de profundo miedo y confusión.  
  
- ¿¡¡Xiao Lang!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida mientras un miedo y una confusión profunda invadía su corazón. ¿¡¡Por qué!!? ¿¡¡Por qué salía él en sus sueños!!? ¿¡¡Por qué!!? Pensaba confundida - ¿Es decir que en verdad él…? – dijo bastante asustada, mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada, y miraba directamente hacía donde un enfadado Genai atacaba a un débil Eriol.  
  
- Sí – dijo Niño de la Noche mientras miraba a Satsuki quien lo miró bastante confundida, asustada y sorprendida – Mi maestro Genai es Xiao Lang, la persona que a estado en sus sueños, al igual que yo, Night Jack y Darkgirl – dijo bastante serio sin despegar su vista en los ojos de Satsuki, los cuales mostraron que, al decir esas palabras, se había sorprendido y confundido aún más.   
  
- ¿¡¡Como sabes…!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida y asustada mientras miraba a Niño de la Noche. ¿¡¡Cómo!!? ¿¡¡Cómo sabía de sus sueños!!? ¿¡¡Cómo sabía tanto!!? ¿¡¡Qué sucedía aquí!!? Pensó bastante confundida.  
  
- ¿Qué usted a estado teniendo esos sueños? – dijo Niño de la Noche en un tono un tanto serio pero mostrando bastante obviedad, mientras, miraba a Satsuki directamente a los ojos con un semblante un tanto serio mientras se alejaba un poco de ella – Eso es por que nosotros la hemos estado vigilando – dijo en su mismo tono mientras se alejaba un poco de Satsuki dirigiéndose hacía su izquierda.  
  
- ¿Vigilándome?... ¿Y por que? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida y confundida, pero más que nada asustada, su respiración agitada la delataba. Al decir estas palabras no dejaba de mirar a Niño de la Noche quien, al escuchar aquella preguntar, esquivó su mirada.  
  
- Bueno, por que… - dijo Niño de la Noche un tanto dudoso en decir lo que se disponía a decir, ya que pensaba que era algo que su maestro debía contarle a Satsuki.  
  
- ¡¡¡No te acerques a nuestra ama!!!! – dijeron Akia y Fuemi mientras, en sus verdaderas formas, se interponían entre Niño de la Noche y Satsuki con la intención de proteger a esta última. Por aquella razón, miraban a Niño de la Noche con un semblante y unos ojos bastante enfadados y desafiantes. Aún así Niño de la Noche no les tomo mucha importancia.  
  
- Ah… ustedes – dijo Niño de la Noche mientras miraba a Akia y a Fuemi como si fueran poca cosa. En su tono de voz también se pudo notar aquel pensamiento hacía ellas – Se me había olvidado que existían – dijo sin tomarles mucha importancia mientas las miraba como diciendo: "Estas serán una molestia".   
  
- ¡¡¡No le harás daño a mi ama!!! – dijo Fuemi bastante desafiante mientras miraba a Niño de la Noche con un semblante bastante enfadado mientras se colocaba a la defensiva para proteger a Satsuki, su ama.  
  
- ¿Y quién dijo que le haría daño? – dijo Niño de la Noche un tanto divertido ante lo dicho por la guardiana. Aquella reacción y palabras hicieron que Akia, Fuemi y, en especial Satsuki se confundieran y sorprendieran.  
  
- ¡¡¡A nosotras no nos engañas!!! – dijo Akia enfadada pensando que lo dicho por Niño de la Noche era tan solo una broma o una trampa para luego lastimarlas. Aunque Satsuki pensaba lo contrario, ella aún se mostraba bastante sorprendida por lo dicho por Niño de la Noche - ¡¡¡Primero pasas sobre nosotras antes de hacerle daño a nuestra ama!!! – dijo bastante desafiante mientras se colocaba en una posición defensiva como ella había aprendido.  
  
- Bueno… Ustedes lo pidieron – dijo Niño de la Noche con un semblante y un tono bastantes malévolos. Pero, luego de decir aquellas palabras tan serias, frías y llenas de maldad; de un salto un tanto pequeño se separó de ellas - ¡¡¡¡REMOLINO ELÉCTRICO!!!! – dijo un tanto enfadado y cansado de la situación, mientras estiraba su brazo para que luego, desde su mano, un gran remolino conformado por rayos comenzó a dirigirse rápidamente hacía Fuemi y Akia. Pero, esta última en un movimiento rápido y luego de hacer un extraño movimiento de manos mientras decía unas extrañas palabras en susurro; un escudo apareció frente a ella y frente a su compañera un gran escudo que la protegió del ataque de su rival.  
  
- ¡¡¡Remolino de Agua!!! – dijo Akia un tanto enfadada mientras extendía su mano para que luego, de él, comenzara a aparecer in remolino de agua el cual, rápidamente, se dirigió hacía Niño de la Noche, quién, con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto malévola, esquivó el ataque de la guardiana - ¡¡¡No lo conseguí!!! – dijo preocupada antes de mirar a Fuemi con un semblante bastante serio - ¡¡¡Vamos!!! – dijo bastante seria mientras miraba a su compañera.  
  
- Sí – dijo Fuemi tan seria como su compañera, antes de irse junto a ella hacía su enemigo para luego comenzar atacarlo con patadas o cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente. Pero, para preocupación de ellas, Niño de la Noche, con una sonrisa en su rostro, esquivaba todos los ataques - ¡¡¡Le di!!! – dijo triunfante y bastante alegre mientras miraba como su rival se quejaba por la mordedura que ella le había planteado en su brazo y en el cual, un poco de sangre comenzaba a manchar el traje de Niño de la Noche.   
  
- ¡¡¡RAYOS DE LA NOCHE!!! – dijo Niño de la Noche bastante enfadado por culpa de la herida que tenía en su brazo. Mientras, elevaba su brazo hasta arriba de su cabeza, para que luego, una bola de rayos negros se posará sobre su mando y de la cual, varios rayos comenzaran a salir de ella para luego comenzarán atacar a Akia y a Fuemi, quienes, sorprendidas, no lograron esquivar aquel ataque, cayendo al suelo un tanto heridas.  
  
- ¡¡¡Akia, Fuemi!!! – dijo Satsuki preocupada antes de dirigirse hacía sus guardianes para luego arrodillarse junto a ellas, con un semblante bastante preocupado - ¿Están bien? – dijo preocupada, ya junto a ellas.  
  
- Sí ama – dijo Fuemi con un tanto de dificultas mientras se levantaba con un tanto de lentitud por culpa del cansancio y de las heridas, pequeñas, que ahora tenía.   
  
- No dejaremos que le haga daño – dijo Akia bastante seria mientras se levantaba con un tanto de dificultad. Pero luego, y ante la preocupación de su ama, se dirigió hacía Niño de la Noche para comenzar a atacarlo - ¡¡¡OLA GIGANTE!!! – dijo enfadada y desafiante mientras, de su mano extendida sobre su cabeza, una gran cantidad de agua comenzó a elevarse para luego, rápidamente, dirigirse hacía Niño de la Noche, quien, con un gran salto esquivó el ataque de Akia.  
  
- ¡¡¡RAYOS DE LA NOCHE!!! – dijo Niño de la Noche nuevamente, mientras, como la otra vez, una bola de rayos negros se posaba sobre su mano extendida, para que luego, de aquella bola, comenzaran a atacar varios rayos a Akia, quien, con el mismo ataque que realizó anteriormente, intentó detenerlo, pero aquello fue un grave error. Los rayos comenzaron rodear el ataque de agua de Akia para luego comenzar a dirigirse, por el camino que realizaba el ataque de la guardiana, hacía Akia rápidamente. Luego, herida, cayó al suelo.   
  
- ¡¡¡AKIA!!! – gritó Satsuki bastante preocupada antes de dirigirse hacía su guardiana, para ver el estado en el que ella se encontraba.  
  
- Ahora verás – dijo Fuemi bastante enfadada antes de comenzar a acercarse hacia Niño de la Noche corriendo, para luego, como la vez pasada, intentó atacarlo o con sus garras o hacerle daño con sus dientes. Pero, Niño de la Noche esquivaba fácilmente aquellos ataques, aunque tuviera una herida en su brazo - ¡¡¡BOLA DE FUEGO!!! – dijo bastante molesta y cansada mientras una bola de fuego comenzaba dirigirse hacia su rival.  
  
- ¡¡¡Aguas oscuras!!! – dijo Niño de la Noche bastante tranquilo y sin querer gastar de sus fuerzas. Mientras, de su mano extendida, una pequeña bola de agua comenzaba a aparecer frente a su mano, para que luego se dirigiese hacía la bola de fuego de Fuemi, deteniéndola.  
  
- Maldición – dijo Fuemi un tanto molesta y preocupada antes de dirigirse, nuevamente, hacía Niño de la Noche para atacarlo con sus garras, pero él, se defendía muy bien.  
  
- Me aburrí – dijo Niño de la Noche cansado de la situación y con un semblante un tanto molesto, serio y malvado mientras detenía los ataques de Fuemi. Pero luego de decir aquellas palabras y con un rápido movimiento, pateó a Fuemi en el pecho de está haciendo que cayera al suelo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Fuemi!!! – dijo Satsuki preocupada mientras se acercaba a la nombrada - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupada mientras miraba si Fuemi poseía alguna herida.  
  
- ¡¡Si quieres que ya no salgan lastimadas…!! – dijo Niño de la Noche bastante serio mientras se acercaba a Satsuki – Ven conmigo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki un tanto asustada y sorprendida mientras miraba a Niño de la Noche quien aún tenía aquella sonrisa de malicia y de triunfo en su rostro. Luego, bastante seria y pensativa, miró a sus guardianas un largo tiempo pensando en lo dicho por su rival – Esta bien – dijo bastante decidida y seria mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
  
- ¡¡No ama!! ¡¡No lo haga!! – dijo Akia bastante preocupada mientras miraba como Satsuki se levantaba del suelo, e intentaba detenerla.  
  
- Aún podemos detenerlo – dijo Fuemi tratando de cambiar de opinión a Satsuki.   
  
- ¡¡NO!! – dijo Satsuki bastante decidida y seria, haciendo que sus guardianas guardaran silencio. Se encontraba de espaldas a ellas – No quiero que salgan lastimadas, ya es suficiente – dijo decidida mientras comenzaban a posarse lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales, algunas, comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas peor se las seco rápidamente. Luego, miró a Niño de la Noche bastante seria y decidida – Voy contigo – dijo decidida.  
  
- Perfecto – dijo Niño de la Noche con un semblante bastante malvado, pero aún así no podía ocultar la alegría que sentía al escuchar aquellas palabras, aquella sonrisa que se notaba en sus ojos dorados y en la sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios– Al fin elige bien, Señorita Satsuki – dijo sin poder contener la alegría que sentía.  
  
- ¡¡¡OLA GIGANTE!!! – dijo Akia enfadada mientras que, de su mano extendida, comenzaba a elevarse una gran cantidad de agua, la cual, luego, se dirigió hacía Niño de la Noche. ¡¡No iba a permitir que se llevara a su ama!! ¡¡No lo iba a permitir!! Aunque tuviera que morir por protegerla, pensaba decidida y enfadada.  
  
- ¡¡¡BOLA DE FUEGO!!! – dijo Fuemi al mismo tiempo que su compañera, mientras que, frente a su boca, aparecía una gran bola de fuego la cual se dirigió hacía Niño de la Noche para lastimarlo. Y, al igual que su amiga, no iba a permitir que su ama se fuera de su lado con tal de salvarlas. Su ama se quedaría con sus amigos y ella la protegería aunque tuviera que perder su vida por aquello.  
  
- ¿Aún no entienden? – dijo Niño de la Noche un tanto serio y cansado de la situación, mientras miraba de reojo los ataques que iban hacía él, pero luego, extendió sus dos manos mientras miraba frente a él los ataques de las guardianas - ¡¡¡AGUAS OSCURAS!!!... ¡¡¡RAYOS DE LA NOCHE!!! – dijo enfadado mientras de una de sus manos extendidas comenzaba a aparecer una gran bola de agua la cual, luego, se dirigió hacía la bola de fuego de Fuemi, deteniéndola. Mientras, de su otro brazo extendido, comenzó a aparecer una pequeña bola de rayos negros y del cual, varios rayos del mismo color comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el ataque de Akia para luego detenerlo. Pero luego, los rayos, rápidamente, comenzaron a dirigirse hacía Akia y hacía Fuemi las cuales, por culpa de los ataques anteriores de Niño de la Noche, no lograron esquivarlos.  
  
- ¡¡¡AAA!!! – gritaron las dos guardianas llenas de dolor mientras, por culpa de los rayos, varias heridas comenzaban a aparecer en todo su cuerpo.  
  
- ¡¡¡AKIA!!! ¡¡¡FUEMI!!! – gritó Satsuki desesperada y bastante preocupada mientras veía como sus guardianas eran heridas. Luego de que Niño de la Noche terminara con el ataque, se acercó a ellas, desesperada - ¡¡¡Akia!!! ¡¡¡Fuemi!!! – dijo preocupada mientras miraba a sus guardianas con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
- Ama – dijo Akia con mucha dificultad mientras intentaba levantar su rostro para ver a Satsuki directamente a los ojos, pero le era muy difícil.  
  
- No se vaya… con ellos, ama – dijo Fuemi con mucha dificultad mientras intentaba mirar a su ama, quien, preocupada comenzaba a acariciarla para que se quedara tranquila.  
  
- No queremos… que se vaya… con ellos – dijo Akia con bastante dificultad antes de que su rostro, que había logrado levantar un poco para mirar a su ama, cayera nuevamente al suelo mientras su respiración se volvía más agitada y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Lo mismo le sucedía a Fuemi.   
  
- Akia… Fuemi – dijo Satsuki bastante preocupada mientras en sus ojos comenzaban a posarse lágrimas, las cuales, silenciosamente, comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, pero ella se las seco de inmediato, decidida; protegería a sus guardianas y no se dejaría influenciar por su rival, Niño de la Noche.  
  
- Creo que al fin aprendieron la lección – dijo Niño de la Noche con una gran sonrisa de triunfo y de maldad en sus labios mientras se acercaba a Satsuki, ella le daba la espalda – Entonces… ¿Nos vamos Señorita Satsuki? – dijo contento mientras miraba a la aludida.  
  
- ¡¡¡No!!! – dijo Satsuki decidida y con un semblante bastante enfadado mientras miraba a sus guardianas.  
  
- ¿eh?... ¿Qué dijo? – dijo Niño de la Noche confundido, y sin querer creer lo que había escuchado.  
  
- ¡¡¡Yo no me voy contigo Niño de la Noche!!! – dijo Satsuki bastante decidida, enfadada y seria, mientras se levantaba del suelo para luego mirar a su rival directamente a los ojos con aquel semblante de enfado y seriedad.  
  
- ¿Acaso quiere que sus guardianas salgan más lastimadas aún? – dijo Niño de la Noche bastante enfadado por lo dicho por Satsuki. Su tono de voz se mostraba molesto, lleno de ira, de no querer creer lo dicho por Satsuki, pero más que nada, su tono de voz se mostraba bastante amenazante.  
  
- No, por supuesto que no quiero eso – dijo Satsuki bastante seria – Pero la que va a pelear ahora soy yo – dijo seria mientras tocaba su llave mágica, su pulsera, bastante decidida y enfadada. No dejaría que a sus amigas le hiciera más daño, le haría pagar aquello. Ella tan solo quería salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible para ayudar a sus amigas.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – dijo Niño de la Noche bastante sorprendido mientras miraba a Satsuki.  
  
- JAJAJAJA – reía Darkgirl, una risa llena de maldad – Tus poderes insignificantes no te llevarán a ningún lado maestra de cartas – dijo mientras miraba frente a ella, a Sakura. Por lo roto que estaba el vestido de Sakura, por las heridas en ella, por lo cansada, asustada y preocupada que se encontraba, uno se daba cuenta de que, desde hace ya un buen rato que se encontraban peleando entre ellas, pero, ningún rasguño se notaba en Darkgirl, lo que daba a entender que Sakura aún no había podido hacerle algún daño. Pero, aquello no era una de las causas de su preocupación. Mientras peleaba contra Darkgirl pudo darse cuenta de que tenía consigo la carta "escudo", lo que quería decir que Shaoran estaba expuesto a que le siguieran robando de sus poderes, y no solo eso, si Shaoran no le había dicho que se la había devuelto, aquello quería decir que no había funcionado y que continuaron Darkgirl y Genai, robándole de sus poderes. ¿¡¡Por qué!!? ¿¡¡Por qué tenía que sucederles todo esto a ellos!!? Pensaba preocupada y desesperada.  
  
- ¿Que hago? – pensó Sakura bastante preocupada, pero más que nada, asustada mientras miraba a Darkgirl con aquel semblante lleno de maldad – Ya he ocupado varias cartas y aún no le hago ningún daño… ¿Qué hago? – pensó asustada mientras intentaba buscar, en su mente, alguna carta que la pudiera ayudar.  
  
- ¡¡¡Rayos oscuros!!! – dijo Darkgirl bastante tranquila mientras que, de la mano que había extendido momentos antes, comenzaba a aparecer una gran cantidad de rayos los cuales, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Sakura quien, por culpa de sus pensamientos, no alcanzó a esquivarlos.  
  
- ¡¡¡AAA!!! – gritó Sakura mientras varias heridas comenzaban a formarse por todo su cuerpo, por culpa del ataque de Darkgirl.  
  
- Ya ríndete maestra de cartas – dijo Darkgirl un tanto cansada de la repetitiva escena mientras miraba y tocaba su espada la cual ya poseía unas cuantas manchas de sangre. En ese momento se percata de algo (su repentino cambió de un semblante cansado a uno serio y enfadado la delató), luego con un movimiento rápido extiende su mano izquierda (la que no portaba su arma) hacia atrás para luego invocar a uno de sus escudos, el cual la protegió deteniendo una flecha blanca y una bola de fuego que provenían detrás de ella - ¿Aún no aprenden? – dijo bastante cansada de la situación y bastante molesta, mientras daba una vuelta en si misma para luego encontrarse frente a los dos guardianes de las cartas Sakura, Yue y Kerbeorus, quienes se mostraban bastante cansados y bastante heridos por culpa de los ataque anteriores con los que Darkgirl había causado sus heridas – Si su dueña no puede conmigo, menos ustedes – dijo un tanto molesta mientras miraba a los guardianes con un semblante bastante molesto y amenazante. Mientras, Sakura se mostraba bastante preocupada y sorprendida por lo dicho por su rival: "Si su dueña no puede conmigo, menos ustedes" ¿Acaso quería decir que era su culpa que ellos no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes? Pensó preocupada.   
  
- Esto... no es culpa de Sakura – dijo Kerberous con bastante dificultad mientras miraba a Darkgirl con un semblante bastante enfadado. Sus respiraciones agitadas y el gran esfuerzo que hacían para mantenerse en pies, daban a conocer el cansancio que sentían – Solo… – dijo con mucha dificultad antes de caer al suelo junto con su compañero Yue. El cansancio los venció, ya no podían mantenerse de pie.  
  
- Solo que tienen unos poderes insignificantes – dijo Darkgirl con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios pero aún así con un tono bastante serio. Mientras, lentamente y con mucha confianza, comenzó a acercarse hacía Yue y Kerberous – Tinieblas – dijo luego de extender su mano, del cual, varias bolas negras aparecieron para luego dirigirse hacía Kerberous y Yue, quienes, sin poder esquivar el ataque, quedaron inconscientes por el cansancio y las heridas que habían por todo su cuerpo – Pan comido…… bueno, ahora solo me queda acabar con la maestra de carta – dijo bastante seria pero con un tono un tanto cansado de toda aquella situación repetitiva. Mientras, comenzó a dar una media vuelta en si misma para encontrarse con una Sakura bastante sorprendida, asustada, preocupada mientras las lágrimas, pocas, comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas – El maestro me dio algo tan fácil – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios mientras miraba su espada, llena de sangre, con la cual, luego, comenzó a atacar a Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡AAAAA!!!! – gritó Sakura con un tono lleno de dolor mientras más heridas comenzaban a aparecer   
  
- Esto es demasiado fácil – dijo Darkgirl con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. Su sonrisa aumentó al darse cuanta del vestido de Sakura – Bonito vestido, maestra de cartas, te queda muy bien – dijo haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera bastante – Pero encuentro que necesita algunos retoques – dijo mientras analizaba el vestido, para luego, con su espada, cortar la falda del vestido dejándolo hasta las rodillas de Sakura cuando antes llegaba hasta el suelo.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Sakura un tanto triste mientras miraba su vestido roto – El vestido de Tomoyo – dijo un tanto triste.  
  
- JAJAJAJA – reía Darkgirl bastante divertida, pero luego su semblante se volvió uno serio y malvado – Bueno, acabemos con esto… ¡¡¡Rayos oscuros!!! – dijo luego de extender su brazo hacia arriba de su cabeza, de donde varios rayos comenzaron a aparecer para luego dirigirse hacía Sakura, quien alcanzó a reaccionar.   
  
- ¡¡¡ESCUDO!!! – dijo Sakura mientras un gran escudo impedía que los rayos se acercasen a Sakura, protegiéndola.   
  
- ¡¡¡Fuego del infierno!!! – dijo Darkgirl un tanto molesta ante la reacción de Sakura. Mientras, frente a ella, una gran cantidad de fuego comenzó a aparecer para luego dirigirse a una preparada Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡¡AGUA!!! – dijo Sakura bastante seria, mientras la verdadera figura de su carta se dirigía hacía el fuego conjurado por Darkgirl, deteniéndolo para luego hacerlo desaparecer.  
  
- Ya estoy cansada de esto – dijo Darkgirl bastante enfadada mientras miraba a Sakura con aquel mismo enfado - ¡¡¡¡Bosque muerto!!! – dijo bastante enfadada, mientras que el suelo comenzó a romperse formando un agujero, del cual, varias ramas comenzaron a salir para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacía Sakura, atrapándola.  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAA!!! – gritó Sakura mientras era atrapada por las ramas.  
  
- Por que ya no mejor te rindes – dijo Darkgirl bastante cansada de todo aquello y un tanto molesta mientras se acercaba hacía Sakura – Lo único que causas es aburrimiento – dijo en el mismo tono mientras cruzaba sus brazos.  
  
- ¡¡No lo haré!! – dijo Sakura decidida y un tanto enfadada.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Darkgirl resignada, pero aún así se notaba la molestia que sentía al tener que seguir ocupando de sus poderes para acabar con Sakura – Como tú quieras… ¡¡¡Rayos oscuros!!! – dijo en un tono bastante malévolo. Mientras, de su mano que sentía frente al rostro de Sakura, varios rayos negros comenzaban a aparecer para luego atacar a una indefensa Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAAA!!! – gritó Sakura mientras era herida por los rayos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Espadas mortales!!! – dijo Darkgirl mientras levantaba su mano sobre su cabeza, para que luego, desde el oscuro cielo, varias espadas negras comenzaran a dirigirse hacía Sakura, dañándola y haciendo que las ramas que la tenían atrapada se cortaran, dejándola libre.  
  
- ¡¡¡AAA!!! – gritó Sakura mientras las ramas se cortaban haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, bastante cansada.  
  
- Vaya y yo creí que esto iba a ser muy diferente… Creí que sería más difícil acabar contigo – dijo Darkgirl en un tono de desilusión un tanto fingido, mientras, se acercaba a Sakura lentamente – Ya ríndete ¿quieres? – dijo bastante cansada de todo aquello, histérica y molesta – Solo me haces las cosas más difíciles – dijo molesta.  
  
- ¡¡¡Nunca!!! – dijo Sakura decidida mientras se levantaba del suelo con un poco de dificultad - ¡¡¡No voy a rendirme!!! – dijo bastante decidida mientras tomaba su báculo que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ella. Luego, sacó una carta y la lanzó a los aires - ¡¡¡ESPADA!!! – dijo decidida mientras que su báculo era cubierto por un extraño brillo. Pero luego de que este brillo se opacara, en vez de su báculo, una bella espada se encontraba en sus manos.  
  
- Como quieras – dijo Darkgirl antes de que una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo y malévola se posara en sus labios – Tú lo pediste – dijo con su sonrisa, antes de comenzar a correr hacía Sakura para intentar atacarla, pero esta, en un movimiento rápido, detuvo su ataque con la espada que recién había invocado.  
  
- No lo harás – dijo Sakura mientras detenía el ataque de Darkgirl. Pero luego, empujó a Darkgirl con su espada, y, con un movimiento rápido, estiró el brazo en donde tenía la espada hacía Darkgirl, formando una herida en su brazo derecho.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – dijo Darkgirl bastante sorprendida mientras miraba su herida – Ahora si que ya tu no sobrevives – dijo bastante enfadada antes de comenzar a atacar a Sakura con toda su fuerza y rapidez con la que podía. Sakura se mostraba bastante asustada, pero aún así mostraba su semblante decidido mientras intentaba defenderse de los ataques de Darkgirl con su espada, pero esta era mucho más rápida que ella y, aún así, Dargirl conseguí dañarla alguna cuantas veces, por las cuales ella gritaba.  
  
- ¡¡¡AAA!!! – gritó Sakura mientras Darkgirl la hería una vez más con su espada.  
  
- Sakura – dijo Kerberous con mucha dificultad mientras se despertaba al escuchar a su ama gritar de aquella manera, al igual que su compañero, Yue. Al ver a Sakura, él y Yue intentaron levantarse, pero se encontraban bastante heridos, tenían mucha dificultad.  
  
- ¡¡¡AAA!!! – gritó Sakura nuevamente mientras otra herida se formaba en su cuerpo.  
  
- Ya por último… ¡¡¡HIELO CORTANTE!!! – dijo Darkgirl con un semblante y un tono bastante triunfantes, mientras, de su mano extendida frente a ella, varias pedazos de hielo filudos aparecían para luego dirigirse hacía Sakura, hiriéndola gravemente y luego tirándola al suelo, cansada y casi inconsciente – Y por último –dijo con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios mientras colocaba su espada sobre el pecho de una asustada y casi inconsciente Sakura – Supongo que terminé mi misión – dijo en un tono y con un semblante llenos de maldad – Te di la oportunidad de salir ilesa de esto, si tan solo te rendías dándome tus poderes, pero supongo que… Será más entretenido matarte – dijo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba aún más haciendo que Sakura comenzara a asustarse.  
  
- ¡¡¡SAKURA!!! – gritó Kerberous desesperado mientras, corriendo con algode dificultad, comenzó a dirigirse hacía Darkgirl por la espalda de ella.  
  
- ¡¡¡No molestes!!! – dijo Darkgirl mientras su mano hacía su espalda para que luego, del mismo agujero del que salieron las ramas que atraparon a Sakura, nuevas ramas comenzaran a salir para luego dirigirse hacía Kerberous, atrapándolo – JAJAJA… ¿Ves?, no puedes vencerme – dijo con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro mientras miraba de reojo como Kerberous era atrapado por sus ramas, pero sin despejar su espada del pecho de Sakura. Pero, en ese momento, una flecha blanca que venía por detrás de ella, se clavó en su espalda haciendo que se sorprendiera e hiciera sacar su espada del pecho de Sakura – Aagh… No puede ser – dijo molesta mientras se sacaba la flecha que tenía en su espalda. Luego de sacársela, dio media vuelta en si misma para encontrarse con un serio Yue que la miraba con su característico semblante serio y frió– Odioso Yue – dijo mientras miraba a Yue con un semblante bastante molesto. Mientras, Sakura bastante asustada se levantaba del suelo con un poco de dificultad, aprovechando la distracción de Darkgirl, quien, extendía su brazo frente a ella con la intención de atacar a Yue - ¡¡¡TINIEBLAS!!! – dijo enfadada mientras, de su mano extendida, comenzaban a aparecer pequeñas bolas negras las cuales comenzaron a dirigirse a un cansado Yue.  
  
- ¡¡¡ESCUDO!!! – dijo Sakura mientras su carta protegía a su guardián del ataque de Darkgirl, quien, con un semblante bastante enfadado comenzó a girar en si misma para quedarse frente a Sakura - ¡¡¡FUEGO!!! – dijo mientras la verdadera figura de su carta comenzó a dirigirse hacía Kerberous para luego comenzar a quemar con sus poderes las ramas que lo asfixiaban. Al romperse las ramas, Kerberous cayó al suelo.  
  
- ¿Con que aún nos has aprendido la lección? – dijo Darkgirl bastante molesta mientras miraba a Sakura con una semblante bastante desafiante y enfadado – Pues al parecer, vamos a tener que repetir la lección – dijo con un semblante, una sonrisa y un tono bastante malvados, mientras miraba su espada y comenzaba a acariciarla, haciendo que sus manos se mancharan de la sangre con la que la espada estaba bañada. Luego, comenzó a correr hacía Sakura para luego comenzar a herirla sin piedad. Sakura se encontraba bastante cansada, no lograba defenderse.  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAA!!! – gritó Sakura mientras Darkgirl la hería con su espada aún más.  
  
- ¡¡Ya ríndete!! – dijo Darkgirl bastante molesta, histérica mientras seguía atacando a Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡¡Nunca!!! – dijo Sakura decidida mientras lágrimas de dolor caían por sus mejillas por culpa de las heridas que Darkgirl hacía con su espada en su cuerpo. Luego, Darkgirl se separó de ella deteniendo sus ataques, haciendo que Sakura cayera al suelo bastante cansada mientras varias lágrimas de dolor seguían bajando por sus mejillas.   
  
- ¿Qué acaso no ves lo lastimada que estas? – dijo Darkgirl con un semblante bastante malvado mientras miraba a Sakura. Al no recibir respuesta alguna de la maestra de cartas, estiró su brazo hacía el agujero formado por las ramas que, anteriormente, habían atrapado a Kerboruos y a Sakura. Luego de decir: "bosque muerto", desde el agujero comenzaron a aparecer, nuevamente, ramas negras las cuales se dirigieron, rápidamente, hacia Kerbrous y Yue, atrapándolos. Los dos guardianes se encontraban inconscientes, por lo cual no pudieron esquivar las ramas – Pues ahora tú decides…… O tú vida… o la vida de tus guardianes – dijo con una gran sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción mientras colocaba su espada en el cuello de Kerberous, desafiando a Sakura quien se mostró bastante sorprendida y preocupada ante lo dicho por Darkgirl, por lo cual, desesperada, comenzó a llorar aún más.   
  
- Aaaa – dijo Shaoran mientras caía al suelo por culpa de un ataque de Night Jack, intentando mostrar el menor dolor posible, aunque no fuera así. Su cantidad de heridas era impresionante, por donde vieras una herida tenía, al parecer, por culpa de los pocos poderes que ahora tenía. Su cansancio, su respiración agitada y el pequeño mareo que sentía eran evidencia del poco poder que le estaba quedando. ¡¡Ni siquiera podía defenderse!! ¡¡Sus poderes eran muy bajos!! Si ni siquiera podía defenderse, entonces, ¿¡¡cómo rayos podría vencerlo!!? Pensaba bastante preocupado.  
  
- ¿Ves? – dijo Night Jack con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo mientras se acercaba a Shaoran – Tú solo sirves para botarte a la basura – dijo en tono birlón mientras una pequeña risa se escuchaba proveniente de él, una risa malévola.  
  
- Aún no me has matado Night Jack – dijo Shaoran con un poco de dificultad mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo – o me has dejado inconsciente… Eso quiere decir que… - dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo.  
  
- He sido bueno contigo – dijo Night Jack bastante serio – Sé que no te quedan muchos poderes Li Shaoran……… y no me gusta pelear con un oponente insignificante como tú… ¡¡Tinieblas!! – dijo en un igual tono. Luego, desde su mano extendida comenzaron a aparecer varias bolas negras, las cuales, rápidamente, se dirigieron hacía Shaoran, botándolo nuevamente al piso.   
  
- ¡¡¡AAA!!! – gritó Shaoran mientras caía al suelo.  
  
- ¿Ves?... Ahora mismo te puedo matar fácilmente – dijo Night Jack en un tono un tanto serio pero bastante malvado, mientras, miraba a Shaoran fijamente con un semblante que transmitía mucho odio y la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando. Pero tendría que ser paciente, no podía matar a Shaoran hasta que su maestro no le diera la señal. No quedaba de otra, tendría que esperar – Pero, me quiero entretener un rato… ¡¡Viento del mal!! – dijo con su característica sonrisa malévola. Mientras, con su mano derecha comenzó a hacer extraños movimientos mientras, para sorpresa de Shaoran, este comenzó a elevarse por los aires sin poder detenerse – JAJAJA… Esto si es entretenido – dijo bastante divertido pero aún así se notaba su tono malévolo. En ese momento, y con su sonrisa, movió su mano hacía arriba y hacia abajo, por lo cual, Shaoran comenzó a moverse en aquellas mismas direcciones. Night Jack siguió con aquellos movimientos, cada vez un poco más rápidos, y Shaoran, sin poder detenerse, siguió moviéndose en los aires en las direcciones que Night Jack indicaba. Pero, al final y con un fuerte movimiento, Night Jack hizo que Shaoran, fuertemente, cayera al suelo – Auch… Eso de vio doler ¿no? – dijo bastante divertido mientras miraba a su rival botado en el suelo con un semblante lleno de dolor – Pero esto te dolerá más… ¡¡¡Rayos oscuros!!! – dijo antes de que una gran bola de rayos apareciera frente a él, para que luego, desde aquella gran bola, varios rayos comenzaran a dirigirse hacia Shaoran quien no alcanzó a defenderse.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAA!!!! – gritó Shaoran mientras era herido por los rayos de Night Jack.  
  
- JAJAJAJA… Música para mis oídos – dijo Night Jack bastante divertido ante la situación mientras miraba como Shaoran no dejaba de ser herido y atacado por sus rayos.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAA!!!! – gritó Shaoran mientras los rayos no dejaban de herirlo.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Sakura, con bastante dificultad, y Satsuki, quien se encontraba peleando con Niño de la Noche, al parecer estaba ilesa. Las dos, al escuchar aquel grito, miraron un tanto preocupadas hacia donde los gritos provenían. En ese momento, sus semblantes se transformaron en unos bastante sorprendidos, asustados, preocupados - ¡¡¡SHAORAN!!! – dijeron las dos bastante asustadas y preocupadas mientras miraban como Shaoran era atacado por Night Jack.  
  
- ¡¡¡Dios del rayo pido tu ayuda!!! ¡¡¡TRUENO GIGANTE!!! – dijo Satsuki mientras su símbolo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies, sus ojos se cerraban para que ella se concentrara, mientras, un extraño brillo aparecía en su símbolo mágico cubriéndola, en su semblante se mostraba la seriedad y el enfado que sentía, y por último, luego de decir aquellas palabras, el brillo que la cubría se volvió más intenso mientras un aire extraño pasaba a su alrededor a gran velocidad. En ese momento, abrió sus ojos repentinamente, aún con su semblante enfadado y serio, y luego, extendió su brazo repentinamente y en un rápido movimiento. Luego, en el cielo oscuro se comenzaron a divisar varios rayos amenazadores, y, de la nada, un rayo bastante grande, cayó sobre un sorprendido Night Jack, quien no alcanzó a esquivarlo por culpa de la rapidez con el que el rayó cayó. Night Jack cayó al suelo, herido y casi inconsciente - ¡¡¡Shaoran!!!... ¿Estas bien? – dijo bastante preocupada luego de hacer el conjuro y de que el rayo cayera sobre Night Jack, mientras, se acercaba a Shaoran y se sentaba junto a él.  
  
- S-Sí – dijo Shaoran con bastante dificultad mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, pero cayó a este, sin fuerzas mientras su respiración se mostraba cada vez más agitada.   
  
- ¡¡¡Shaoran!!! – dijo Satsuki bastante preocupada mientras veía como este caía al suelo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAA!!!! – gritó Sakura mientras era atacada nuevamente por su rival, Darkgirl, quien aprovechó el descuido de Sakura para atacarla.  
  
- ¡¡¡SAKURA!!! – gritó Shaoran bastante preocupado mientras veía como su novia era herida por Darkgirl, con la espada de esta. Intentó levantarse, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado grande, por culpa de sus heridas, de la poca fuerza que le quedaba y de su agotamiento, cayó nuevamente al suelo sin poder ayudar a su novia.   
  
- Tranquilo, yo la ayudó – dijo Satsuki un tanto preocupada por Shaoran, mientras, bastante seria se levantaba del suelo. Luego, cerró sus ojos mientras su símbolo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies y de este comenzaba a aparecer un extraño brillo que luego la cubrió - ¡¡¡Dios del rayo pido tu ayuda!!! ¡¡¡TRUENO GIGANTE!!! – dijo mientras, el brillo que la cubría se hacía cada vez más intenso, luego, un extraño aire paso a su alrededor rápidamente. En ese momento, aún con se semblante serio, abrió sus ojos azules repentinamente para luego extender su brazo sobre su cabeza rápidamente. Nuevamente, en el cielo comenzaron a aparecer varios rayos amenazadores, del cual, uno de ellos, en un rápido movimiento, cayó sobre Darkgirl haciendo que varias heridas aparecieran en su cuerpo mientras caía al suelo, inconsciente - ¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!.... ¿¡¡Estas bien!!? – dijo preocupada mientras se acercaba hacia su amiga para luego sentarse junto a ella y darse cuenta de lo lastimada que se encontraba - ¡¡¡Estas muy lastimada!!! – dijo sorprendida y preocupada mientras miraba a su amiga.  
  
- No te preocupes… estoy bien – dijo Sakura con bastante dificultad mientras intentaba mirar a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Satsuki, no podía creer que su amiga sonriera ante aquella situación en la que se encontraban - ¿Cómo… como esta Sha… Shaoran? – dijo con bastante dificultad antes de comenzar a toser ante el poco aire que sentía en sus pulmones.   
  
- ¿eh?.... No te preocupes por él – dijo Satsuki bastante preocupada por su amiga al verla en ese estado.  
  
- Y usted no se preocupe por ella, Señorita Satsuki – dijo Niño de la Noche bastante serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras se acercaba a Satsuki por la espalda de esta.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki un tanto sorprendida mientras miraba a Niño de la Noche - ¿Por qué me dices así? – dijo ya sin paciencia. Quería respuestas, pero nadie se las daba. Quería entender, pero nadie le explicaba. Y, por el silencio de Niño de la Noche en ese momento, al parecer él tampoco le respondería - ¡¡¡Responde!!!... ¿¡¡Por que me dices Señorita Satsuki como si me conocieras desde hace tanto tiempo!!!? – dijo bastante histérica mientras se levantaba del suelo, enfadada, para luego dirigirse hacía Niño de la Noche, amenazante mente.   
  
- Veo que no lo recuerda – dijo Niño de la Noche un tanto triste, pero aún así con un semblante bastante serio.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki bastante confundida pero un tanto sorprendida. Ya no lo aguanto más, aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso - ¡¡¡Ya basta de decir eso!!!.... ¡¡¡Quiero que me lo digas!!!.... ¡¡¡Tú sabes por que tengo esos sueños y quiero que me lo digas!!! ¡¡¡Ahora!!! – dijo bastante enfadada mientras miraba a Niño de la Noche.  
  
- Si viene con nosotros se lo diremos – dijo Niño de la Noche.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ya estoy cansada!!! – dijo Satsuki bastante enfadada e histérica - ¡¡¡Dímelo!!!.... ¡¡¡Dímelo Niño de la Noche!!!.... ¡¡¡Ahora!!! – dijo enfadada al no encontrar respuesta alguna del aludido.  
  
- Yo no puedo decírselo – dijo Niño de la Noche bastante serio mientras miraba a Satsuki con la misma seriedad en su semblante.  
  
- ¿eh?..... ¿¡¡Que quieres decir con eso!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida y extrañada.  
  
- Solo mi maestro puede decírselo – dijo Niño de la Noche bastante serio antes de que una sonrisa, un tanto malvada pero que, al parecer, mostraba triunfo, aparecía en sus labios – o también… Clow  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida mientras pensaba – Entonces… él sí sabía. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?.... Él supo todo este tiempo y no me lo dijo…… Pero ¿Por qué? – pensó sorprendida y un tanto confundida y extrañada.  
  
- Pues vaya a preguntarle a él eso – dijo Niño de la Noche bastante serio mientras su sonrisa malévola seguía en sus labios.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida y un tanto asustada mientras pensaba - ¿¡¡Que!!?... ¿Acaso me leyó mis pensamientos? – pensó extrañada.  
  
- Sí, se los leí – dijo Niño de la Noche aún con su extrema seriedad en su tono de voz y en su semblante - ¿Entonces?.... Pregúntele toda esas preguntas a Clow… ¿no le parece? – dijo mientras una sonrisa malévola aparecía en sus labios.  
  
- ¿¡¡Qué!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida ante lo dicho por Niño de la Noche. Pero luego, pensó bien en lo dicho por él mientras miraba como Eriol y Genai se atacaban mutuamente, y mientras su semblante se transformaba en uno serio y bastante decidido – Iré – dijo decidida.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Ahora!!!? – dijo Niño de la Noche bastante sorprendido mientras veía como Satsuki caminaba unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse por las palabras de Niño de la Noche, dándole la espalda.   
  
- Ahora están los dos – dijo Satsuki bastante seria sin mirar a Niño de la Noche, solo mirando a Genai y a Eriol – Y quiero que me respondan – dijo decidida.  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Niño de la Noche un tanto sorprendido mientras pensaba – Igual a la antigua Satsuki que yo conozco – pensó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios mientras veía como Satsuki se dirigía, bastante decidida, hacía Genai y hacía Eriol.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ama!!! – dijo Akia con un poco de dificultad al ver a Satsuki caminar hacia unos cuantos metros de ella mientras se dirigía hacia Genai y hacia Eriol. Se encontraba sentada en suelo, apoyándose con sus manos para no caer, pero las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, hacían que se le hiciera bastante difícil sostenerse.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki mientras miraba a su lado en la dirección en la que escucho aquella palabra. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Akia – Akia… ¿Estas bien? – dijo preocupada mientras se sentaba junto a ella.  
  
- Sí ama – dijo Akia mientras asentía con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Y tú Fuemi? – dijo Satsuki preocupada mientras miraba a su otra guardiana, quien se encontraba acostada en el suelo mientras la miraba con ojos de una profunda preocupación.  
  
- Sí – dijo Fuemi mientras asentía con su cabeza.  
  
- ¿Y usted como esta? – dijo Akia bastante preocupada mientras miraba a Satsuki con sus grandes ojos celestes los cuales transmitían bastante temor y preocupación.  
  
- Bien, no te preocupes por mí – dijo Satsuki mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a sus guardianas - Será mejor que cure sus heridas – dijo un tanto seria mientras sacaba agua y fuego de su bolsillo – Cartas, recuperen las fuerzas y heridas de sus guardianas – dijo mientras tomaba sus dos cartas con sus manos y mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando concentrarse. Su semblante se mostraba bastante serio aunque, en ese mismo momento, desde sus cartas comenzara a aparecer un extraño viento, el cual cubrió a Akia y a Fuemi junto con un extraño brillo proveniente de sus símbolos mágicos (el mismo de Satsuki) que comenzaban a aparecer bajo sus pies. Mientras el viento y el brillo las cubría, las heridas de las guardianas comenzaron a curarse, lentamente, mientras sus fuerzas comenzaban a fortalecerse cada vez más – Listo…… Ahora necesito que hagan algo por mí – dijo con un semblante un tanto serio pero al mismo tiempo preocupado, mientras, guardaba sus cartas en su bolsillo nuevamente.   
  
- ¿eh?... ¿Y que es ama? – dijo Fuemi un tanto extrañada mientras se levantaba del suelo sin ninguna dificultad, lo que quería decir que el conjuro si había funcionado.  
  
- Necesito que protejan a Sakura y a Shaoran… Por favor – dijo Satsuki un tanto seria, pero al mismo tiempo rogándoles, antes de levantarse del suelo, sonreírles a sus guardianes para luego alejarse de ellas e ir acercándose hacía Genai y Eriol.   
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Akia y Fuemi extrañadas mientras miraban como su ama se dirigía hacía Genai y Eriol, decidida. Estaban un poco preocupadas, ya que si sucedía algo, tal vez no iban a alcanzar a ayudarla, pero, aún así se sentían tranquilas ya que sabían que su ama podría sola, tal vez, hasta lo necesitaba.  
  
Satsuki caminaba bastante tranquila, decidida, seria hacía Genai y hacía Eriol. Pero, aún así, su mente se encontraba bastante revuelta, se encontraba confusa, indecisa, aunque en realidad no lo mostrara. La culpa de todo esto era las repentinas imágenes que comenzaron a aparecer por su mente como un rayo. Las imágenes iban cambiándose rápidamente. Eran las imágenes de sus sueños, aquellos sueños que la atormentaban y en los cuales, Genai, Darkgirl, Niño de la Noche y Night Jack aparecían. Pero también, inexplicablemente aparecía ese hombre, aquel hombre que al principio no supo su identidad, pero al fin la sabía, y aún no comprendía aquellos sueños.   
  
Ahora, se encontraba junto a Eriol y Genai, se quedó mirándolos un tiempo, al parecer ellos aún no sentían su presencia sin darse cuenta que se encontraba junto a ellos. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a ser más claros, comenzó a entender muchas cosas, como el por que peleaban. Pero, aún así varias preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, como la más importante ¿Por qué a ella esos sueños? ¿Por qué peleaban ahora si ya no podía recuperarla? Pensaba confundida. En ese momento detuvo la pelea.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡DETENGANSE!!!! – gritó Satsuki con todas sus fuerzas mientras se colocaba entre Eriol y Genai, haciendo que detuvieran la pelea. Eriol se encontraba un tanto herido, mientras que Genai tan solo mostraba un semblante bastante enfadado y, al parecer, estaba ileso. Mientras, los guardianes de Eriol, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun, se encontraban en el suelo, inconscientes.   
  
- ¿¡¡ah!!? – dijeron Eriol y Genai, sorprendidos al ver a Satsuki, mientras, detenian sus ataques y se detenían ellos mismos mientras miraban, confundidos, a Satsuki.  
  
- ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – dijo Eriol bastante sorprendido pero aún así un tanto asustado, no quería pensar en que ya sabía la verdad, o parte de ella. ¡¡No!! ¡¡Que no sepa!! ¡¡Que no venga a preguntar!! Pensaba nervioso mientras miraba a Satsuki.  
  
- ¡¡¡Díganme!!! – dijo Satsuki en un tono de autoridad y de profundo enfado. Su semblante daba a conocer aquellos mismos sentimientos. No miraba ui a Genai ni a Eriol, tan solo miraba al frente mientras que Eriol se encontraba a su derecha y Genai a su izquierda.  
  
- ¿¡¡eh!!? – dijeron Eriol y Genai un tanto confundidos y sorprendidos por la reacción de la chica.  
  
- ¿¡¡De que estas hablando Satsuki!!? – dijo Eriol un tanto nervioso mientras se acercaba a Satsuki. No quería pensar que su amiga supiera la verdad, aquella verdad que tal vez le cambiaría la vida, pero más que nada, le haría entender muchas cosas.  
  
- ¡¡¡Tú sabes de que habló Eriol!!! – dijo Satsuki bastante enfadada mientras miraba a Eriol, sorprendiendo a este y a Genai por las rebeldes lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos celestes – Tú sabes de que habló ya que sale aquel hombre, tú sabes quien es – dijo intentando contener las lágrimas, mientras Eriol se sorprendía ante aquella declaración, y mientras que en Genai, una malévola sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.  
  
- Dile Clow – dijo Genai con su malévola sonrisa, al igual que su semblante, mientras, se acercaba a Satsuki y a Eriol sin dejar de mirar a este último con su malévolo semblante – Te lo esta pidiendo ¿no?...... Y yo que creía que eras bueno con las mujeres – dijo en un tono burlón, haciendo que Eriol se enfadara un poco.   
  
- Dímelo – dijo Satsuki aún intentando contener las lágrimas mientras miraba a Eriol – Yo sé que tu sabes por que he tenido esos extraños sueños… Y quiero que me lo digas por que los tengo – dijo en un tono bastante triste mientras miraba a su amigo. Mientras, Genai miraba a su alumno Night Jack con un semblante bastante serio mientras este asentía antes de que una sonrisa bastante malévola se posara en sus labios – Dímelo Eriol – insistió sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, quien, avergonzado y con un smeblante un tanto preocupado, desvió su mirada de la de su amiga.  
  
- Sí, es cierto…… Yo sé por que tienes esos sueños – dijo Eriol un tanto avergonzado, pero más que nada preocupado por lo que aquella declaración podría llegar a traer. Por aquella preocupación, mejro dicho miedo a lo que podría pasar, no miraba a su amiga, no quería ver la reacción que iba a tener ella, además si la miraba no iba a tener el valor para decírselo.   
  
- ¿¡¡¡Y por que no me lo dijiste!!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante enfadada mientras se secaba sus lágrimas. Pero, en realidad, no se sentía enfadada, más que nada se sentía decpcionada, humillada.  
  
- Así es Clow, ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? – dijo Genai en un tono de seriedad un tanto fingido. Lo que enverdad quería él, era humillar a Eriol, a Clow, frente a ella, Satsuki.   
  
- ¿Y por que tú has querido raptarme todo este tiempo? – dijo Satsuki un tanto enfadada mientras daba una media vuelta en sí misma para quedar mirando a Genai a la cara, con un semblante un tanto enfadado.  
  
- ¿¡¡ah!!? – dijo Genai un tanto sorprendido ante la pregunta de Satsuki, mientras la miraba sorprendido, sin poder responder a aquella pregunta.  
  
- ¿¡¡Por qué has mandado a tus alumnos para raptarme!!? – dijo Satsuki impaciente, quería respuestas pero nadie se las daba, ni siquiera Eriol. Los dos, Genai y Eriol no la miraban y solo guardaban silencio - ¡¡¡¡Respóndanme!!!!..... ¿¡¡Por que es que tengo esos sueños!!?... ¿¡¡Por que salen Genai, aquel hombre y los demás!!?... ¿¡¡Por que quieres tú raptarme!!? – dijo histérica mientras las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en sus ojos, pero esta vez no pudo intentar contenerlos, cayó al suelo mientras se las lágrimas bajablan por sus mejillas y ella se tapaba la cara con sus manos intentando contener las amargas lágrimas, pero era inútil aún bajaban por sus mejillas - ¿Por qué? – insistió por último mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, pero aquello logró convencer a Eriol.  
  
- Los sueños que has tenido – dijo Eriol sin mirar a Satsuki, intentando llenarse de valor para lograr decir la verdad. Luego, intentando calmarse, suspiró nervioso – Los sueños que has tenidos… No son sueños – dijo inseguro, nervioso.   
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki sorprendida mientras miraba a Eriol bastante sorprendida - ¿Qué dices? – dijo extrañada, sorprendida mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
  
- Esos sueños………… son recuerdos – dijo Eriol bastante preocupado mientras miraba a Satsuki, inseguro.  
  
- Vamos Li Shaoran – dijo Night Jack un tanto cansado de la situación pero aún así con una sonrisa bastante malévola en su rostro mientras miraba a Shaoran quien se encontraba botado en el suelo, bastante herido – Levántate – dijo con su semblante malévolo con el cual miraba a Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Qué… Qué quieres de mí? – dijo Shaoran con bastante dificultad mientras intentaba levantarse, pero fue inútil, se encontraba bastante herido, bastante cansado y por culpa de aquello cayó al suelo, sin poder levantarse nuevamente.  
  
- Tus poderes obviamente – dijo Night Jack aún con su sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Shaoran – Pero no me gusta conseguirlos tan fácil – dijo ampliando su sonrisa.  
  
- Siempre dices eso – dijo Shaoran con un tanto de dificultad mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
  
- Por que es la verdad – dijo Night Jack antes de comenzar a atacar a Shaoran con sus puños y patadas, las cuales Shaoran no alcanzaba a esquivar por culpa de su cansancio y algunas heridas que ya tenía en su cuerpo. En ese momento, algo golpeó a Night Jack haciendo que este cayera al suelo, un tanto adolorido. Shaoran se sorprendió al ver frente a él al ser que lo había ayudado.  
  
- Fuemi – dijo Shaoran sorprendido al ver que el ser frente a sí era la guardiana de su amiga, Fuemi.  
  
- No se preocupe señor Shaoran yo lo protegeré – dijo Fuemi bastante seria y decidida mientras se colocaba a la defencida, viendo a Night Jack quien comenzaba a quejarse de dolor por el golpe de Fuemi.  
  
- Mejor anda a ayudar a Sakura – dijo Shaoran un tanto preocupado por su novia mientras se levantaba, con bastante dificultad, del suelo – Ella lo necesita más que yo – dijo en un tono de autoridad.  
  
- No se preocupe, fue Akia y ella sacará a Yue y a Kerberous de las ramas – dijo Fuemi decidida mientras miraba a Shaoran con un semblante serio. Y, sin darse cuenta que Night Jack, con un semblante bastante enfadado, comenzaba a recuperarse y a levantarse para luego mirarlos y atacarlos.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Shaoran más tranquilo mientras miraba a la guardiana.  
  
- ¡¡¡TINIEBLAS!!! – dijo Night Jack enfadado mientras que, de su mano extendida comenzaban a aparecer varias bolas negras las cuales comenzaron a dirigirse rápidamente hacía Shaoran y Fuemi, quienes, al escuchar las palabras de Night Jack, miraron un tanto extrañados hacía él, dándose cuenta del ataque que se dirgía a ellos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Cuidado!!! – dijo Fuemi un tanto preocupada antes de tomar a Shaoran, con su boca, por las ropas de este para luego esquivar el ataque de Night Jack, salvándose - ¿Esta bien joven Shaoran? – dijo preocupada mientras soltaba a Shaoran para dejarlo en el suelo, sano y salvo.  
  
- Sí – dijo Shaoran mientras miraba a la guardiana.  
  
- Ahora te las verás conmigo – dijo Fuemi enfadada mientras le daba la espalda a Shaoran para quedar frente a frente a Night Jack. Ella se encontraba a la defensiva pero Nigth Jack la miraba de reojo mientras se caminaba alrededor de ella y de Shaoran, lentamente, pero Fuemi comenzaba a alejarse un poco de Shaoran para no dejar de mirar a Night Jack.   
  
- A tú…… Creí que Niño de la Noche ya había acabado contigo – dijo Night Jack sin tomarle mucha importancia a la guardiana, y un tanto enfadado por la torpesa de su compañero – Pero veo que no…… ¡¡¡¡Tinieblas!!!! – dijo sin tomarle importancia a Fuemi, quien, al ver las bolas negras acercarse a ella, se elevó, gracias a sus alas, a los aires, equivando el ataque.  
  
- ¡¡¡BOLA DE FUEGO!!! – dijo Fuemi mientras una gran bola de fuego aparecía en su boca para luego dirigirse hacía Night Jack quien, sin ninguna dificultad, esquivó el ataque de un salto.  
  
- ¡¡¡Rayos oscuros!!! – dijo Night Jack con su malévola y característica sonrisa. Mientras, extendía su mano de la cual, una bola pequeña y amarilla comenzaba a aparecer frente a esta, para que luego, de la bola, varios rayos comenzaran a dirigirse rapidamente hacía Fuemi.  
  
- ¡¡¡Barrera!!! – dijo Fuemi un tanto asustada mientras una barrera se formaba alrededor suyo protegiéndola de los rayos de Night Jack.  
  
- ¡¡¡Bosque muerto!!! – dijo Night Jack aún con su sonrisa, mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar para que luego, una grieta se formara, y de la cual, varias ramas negras comenzaron a aparecer para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacía Fuemi, quien las esquivó. Pero, cuando creyó que ya estaba a salvo, varias ramas aparecieron detrás suyo sin que ella se diera cuenta, por lo cual, la atraparon dejándola inmovil– JAJAJAJA – reía – Veo que a final de cuentas no eres tan fuerte como yo creí – dijo bastante esperanzado de su tiunfo (su sonrisa lo delataba), mientras, Fuemi trataba de soltarse, pero era en vano, las ramas eran más fuertes que ella. En ese momento, una idea de cómo atacar a Night Jack, se le vino a la mente a Fuemi.  
  
- ¡¡¡BOLA DE…!!! – dijo Fuemi mientras una bola de fuego comenzaba a aparecer en su boca, haciendo cada vez más grande.  
  
- ¡¡¡No no no!!! – dijo Night Jack mientras movía su cabeza en señal de negación – Si lo haces…… Mataré a Li – dijo mientras se colocaba junto a un Shaoran para luego botarlo al suelo y hacer que más ramas aparecieran del agujero (aquel del cual salían las ramas que tenían atrapada a Fuemi) atrapando a Shaoran sin la posibilidad de escaparse– Aunque pienso hacer eso – pensó mientras una sonrisa y un semblante bastante malévolos aparecían en él.  
  
- Otra vez las dos solas – dijo una Darkgirl con su malévola sonrisa mientras miraba a Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo, agotada. Darkgirl se encontraba un tanto herida, pero, al parecer, no presentaba heridas graves – Pero ya sabes… Tú o tus guardianes – dijo mientras miraba a Kerberous y a Yue quienes seguían sin poder salir de las ramas, se encontraban inconcientes.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡No lo permitiré!!!! – dijo Akia enfadada mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacía Darkgirl, volando por los cielos - ¡¡¡REMOLINO DE AGUA!!! – dijo mientras que, de sus manos extendidas, comenzaba a aparecer un enorme remolino, el cual, se dirigió rápidamente hacía Darkgirl, tomándola desprevenida haciendo que esta quedara dentro del remolino. Luego de que esto pasara, Akia bajó de los cielos mientras se colocaba junto a Sakura.   
  
– A-Akia – dijo Sakura con un tanto de dificultad mientras miraba a la guardiana.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Sakura? – dijo Akia preocupada mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, ya que Sakura comenzó a tambalearse.   
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura en los brazos de la guardiana mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa – Ayuda a Kero y… a Yue – dijo con bastante dificultad mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse para luego caer inconsciente en los brazos de la guardiana.  
  
- ¡¡¡Señorita Sakura!!! – dijo Akia bastante preocupada mientras miraba a Sakura y pensaba histérica – Tengo que hacer algo…………… ¡¡¡Ya sé!!!.... El conjuró que me enseño mi ama… * Mira Akia… este es un conjuro para curar heridas…. Mira, dice: "Para poder curar a un ser que esta herido debes decir las siguientes palabras.. Poder curativo júntate con mis poderes y curemos a este ser junto a mí"… Vaya es un gran conjuró…. Sí, así es* – recordó Akia y dijo esperanzada - ¡¡¡Eso es!!! – dijo contenta antes de recostar a Sakura, lentamente en el suelo, para luego colocar sus manos a unos cuantos centímentros de la maestra de las cartas Sakura - ¡¡¡Poder curativo júntate con mis poderes y curemos a este ser que tengo junto a mí!!! – dijo mientras un extraño brillo comenzaba a cubrir a Sakura, a la cual, sus heridas comenzaron a curarse lentamente, mientras ella, Sakura, despertaba.  
  
- ¿eh?.... Akia – dijo Sakura extrañada al despertar y al ver a la guardiana de su amiga frente a ella. Luego, se levantó para quedar sentada - ¿Dónde.. Dónde esta Darkgirl? – dijo asustada y un tanto preocupada mientras miraba hacía todos lados buscando a la aludida.  
  
- Aquí – dijo Darkgirl un tanto agitada, detrás de Akia, la cual, al escuchar sus palabras, se levantó del suelo para observarla. Akia se sorprendió. ¡¡Había logrado salir de su remolino, eso era algo que nadie antes había logrado hacer!! Pensaba mientras miraba las ropas mojadas de Darkgirl – No se escaparan de mí tan fácilmente – dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.  
  
– Yo no creo eso…… ¡¡¡Espada de la guardiana!!! – dijo Akia un tanto enfadada mientras extendía su mano frente a ella, para que luego un extraño brillo celeste apareciera tomándo la figura de una espada. Aquel brilló, al desaparecer (como su figura lo indicaba), una espada celeste, fina pero amenazadora se enxontraba en la mano de Akia.   
  
- ¿Con que quieres pelear así?... Bueno, por mi no hay problema… ¡¡¡Espada del Diablo!!! – dijo Darkgirl mientras, al igualq ue Akia, un brillo, esta vez rojo, comenzó a aparecer tomándo la figura de una espada. Aquel brillo al desaparecer, dejó mostrar la espada que Darkgirl había usado en momentos anteriores. Luego, rápidamente, comenzó a dirigirse hacia Akia, para atacarla con su espada, pero la guardiana alcanzaba, ágilmente, a detener cada ataque de su rival – Ya te lo dije no podrás ganarme – dijo un tanto enfadada al no poder herir a Akia, por lo cual, aún seguía intentando atacarla.  
  
- Yo sola tal vez no, pero con un poco de ayuda si podré – dijo Akia con una sonrisa llena de confianza mientras detenía con su espada otro ataque de Darkgirl.  
  
- Algo difícil, tú ama fue donde mi maestro y Clow mientras que tu compañera esta peleando contra Night Jack… ¿Ves? ¡¡No tienes a nadie quien te ayude!! – rió Darkgirl de forma maliciosa mientras atacaba con más fuerza y rapidez a la guardiana quien aún lograba defenderse.  
  
- ¿Y quien dijo que le iba pedir ayuda a ellas? – dijo Akia con una sonrisa haciendo que Darkgirl se sorprendiera y se despistara un poco. En ese momento, Akia se separó de Darkgirl con un salto, haciendo que Darkgirl se diera cuanta que se encontraba junto a Yue y a Kerberous. Darkgirl se mostraba un tanto confusa. En ese momento, Akia cortó con su espada las ramas que tenían atrapados a Kerberous y a Yue, pero, como se encontraban inconcientes, Yue y Kerberous cayeron al suelo.   
  
- ¿Esa es tu ayuda? – dijo Darkgirl mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa por la torpeza y la tontera que Akia había hecho.  
  
- Así es – dijo Akia aún con su sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano a unos cuantos centímetros de Yue y la otra a unos cuantos centímetros de Kerberous - ¡¡¡Poder curativo júntate con mis poderes y curemos a este ser que tengo junto a mí!!! – dijo mientras un extraño brillo cubría a los guardianes, a los cuales, gracias al conjuro de Akia, sus heridas comenzaron a curarse y a borrarse rápidamente mientras estos despertaban. Darkgirl se encontraba bastante sorprendida.  
  
- ¡¡¡Darkgirl!!! – dijo Kerberous bastante enfadado al ver a la aludida para luego levantarse de un salto junto con su compañero, Yue.   
  
- Igual no van a poder contra mí… son muy débiles…… Tres guardianes no pueden contra mí…. JAJAJA – rió Darkgirl aún tan confiada como siempre.  
  
- ¿Y que tal tres guardianes y una maestra de cartas? – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo, a espaldas de Darkgirl, quien se sorprendió al escucharla para luego girar en si misma para saber si lo que había escuchado era cierto.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! – dijo Kerberous mientras una amplia sonrisa aparecía en sus labios al ver sana y salva a su ama - ¿¡¡Estas bien!!?  
  
- Sí, gracias a Akia – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la aludida. Darkgirl tan solo miraba a Sakura con un semblante lleno de odio y desprecio.   
  
- La guardiana de la Señorita Satsuki sabe un conjuró para curar…… será mejor que la detengamos, así nunca vamos a poder acabar con Li…. Además Darkgirl esta en problemas… será mejor que la ayude – pensaba Niño de la Noche mientras veía a Darkgirl rodeada.  
  
- Ahora la que esta sola eres tú – dijo Akia mientras una gran sonrisa de confianza y de triunfo aparecía en sus labios mientras miraba a Darkgirl.  
  
- Pues yo no diría eso – dijo Niño de la Noche en un tono bastante serio y un tanto malévolo mientras aparecía y se se colocaba junto a Darkgirl y miraba a Akia, Kerberous y Yue.  
  
- Aún así sería dos contra cuatro – dijo Kerberous mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.  
  
- La verdad tú y Yue tienes unos poderes tan insignificantes que los dos juntos valen por uno – dijo Niño de la Noche en tono de burla haciendo enfadar a los aludidos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Basta de hablar y comencemos!!! – dijo Darkgirl ya harta de todos esos comentarios. En es momento comenzó a correr hacía Sakura, con su espada, para atacarla y herirla. Pero, esta vez, Sakura ya sabía que hacer, por lo cual mostró una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
- ¡¡¡SAKURA!!! – gritó Kerberous preocupado mientras se dirigía hacia su ama.  
  
- ¡¡¡ESCUDO!!! – dijo Sakura mientras un escudo aparecía frente a ella, protegiéndola del ataque de Darkgirl y haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.  
  
- Veo que has aprendido – dijo Darkgirl con una pequeña sonrisa malévola en sus labios mientras se levantaba.  
  
- ¡¡¡No le harás daño a Sakura!!! – dijo Kerberous bastante enfadado mientras se colocaba frente a Sakura, en posición defensiva, con la intención de proteger a su ama.   
  
- JAJAJAJA – rió Darkgirl divertida al ver la acción hecha por el guardián – No creó que sirvas para esto Kerberous – dijo en tono burlón mientras miraba al guardián.  
  
- Ahora veremos – dijo Kerberous bastante enfadado antes de comenzar a atacar a Darkgirl con sus garras, mordeduras o empujones; con todas sus fuerzas, pero Darkgirl las esquivaba fácilmente.  
  
- Será mejor que ayude a kero – dijo Sakura preocupada mientras sacaba una de sus cartas para luego lanzarla a los aires - ¡¡¡TRUENO!!! – dijo antes de que la verdadera figura de su carta apareciera frente a ella, para que luego el animal credo de truenos frente a ella comenzara a lanzar de sus truenos hacía su rival, dañándola pero no el todo.   
  
- ¡¡¡Tinieblas!!! – dijo Darkgirl mientras que de su mano extendida, comenzaron a aparecer varias bolas negras las cuales, luego, se dirigieron había Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡¡ESCUDO!!! – conjuró Sakura mientras, nuevamente, un escudo apareciera frente a ella protegiéndola del ataque de Darkgirl. Luego, sacó otra carta para lanzarla a los aires - ¡¡¡FUEGO!!! – dijo antes de que la verdadera figura de su carta fuego, comenzara a dirigirse rápidamente hacía Darkgirl.  
  
- ¡¡¡AGUAS NEGRAS!!! – dijo Darkgirl mientras que de su mano extendida, una pequeña bola negra formada de agua, apareciera en su mano para que luego, desde aquella bola, una gran cantidad de agua negra comenzara a dirigirse hacía la figura de fuego quien no alcanzó a esquivar el ataque, por lo que detuvo su trayecto hacía su rival, siendo absorvida, o mejor dicho "apagada" por el agua de Darkgirl.  
  
- Maldición – dijo Kerberous enfadado al ver que el ataque de su ama no había funcionado. Luego, con aquel mismo enfado, comenzó a atacar nuevamente a Darkgirl, con, al igual que la otra vez, sus garras y dientes.  
  
- ¡¡¡VIENTO!!! – dijo Sakura antes de que la verdadera figura de su carta apareciera de esta para luego dirigirse hacía Darkgirl, pero Darkgirl esquivó el ataque con un ágil y rápido salto.  
  
- JAJAJA – rió Darkgirl mientras miraba a sus rivales, Sakura y Kerberous – No sirves para esto……. Sus poderes son insignificantes – dijo en tono burlón.  
  
- ¡¡¡TRUENO!!! – dijo Sakura enfadada mientras, de su carta, varios truenos comenzaron a aparecer para luego dirigirse hacía Darkgirl rápidamente, quien, por culpa de su lentitud, no alcanzó a esquivar del todo los rayos de Sakura.  
  
- ¡¡¡FUEGO DEL INFIERNO!!! – dijo Darkgirl mientras que, de su mano extendida, varias bolas de fuego comenzaban a aparecer para luego dirigirse hacía Sakura.   
  
- ¡¡¡SALTO!!! – dijo Sakura mientras que unas pequeñas alitas aparecian en sus pies descalsos para luego esquivare el ataque con uno de los grandes saltos que su carta le brindaba - ¡¡¡AGUA!!! – dijo antes de que una gran cantidad de agua comenzara a aparecer de su carta, con la verdadera figura de esta al frente, la cual, luego, se dirigió hacía Darkgirl.  
  
- ¡¡¡ESCUDO DE LA OSCURIDAD!!! – dijo Darkgirl mientras un escudo aparecía frente a ella, protegiéndola del ataque de Sakura.  
  
- Aquí voy – dijo Akia bastante seria y desafiante antes de cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse y exrender sus brazos frente a ella - ¡¡¡REMOLINO DE AGUA!!! – dijo un tanto enfadada mientras que de sus manos un extraño remolino creado de agua aparecía para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacía Niño de la Noche. Pero, Niño de la Noche esquivó el remolino con un salto. En ese momento, cuando Niño de la Noche se encontraba en los aires, Yue le lanzó una de sus flechas la cual lo lastimó e hizo que cayera al suelo, cosa que sorprendió a Yue y a Akia, despistándolos un poco.   
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Akia y Yue al ver a Niño de la Noche caer. ¿¡¡Havían hecho que cayera!!? ¿¡¡Cómo podía ser!!? ¡¡Niño de la Noche no presentaba ningún rasjuño, además, siempre se les había hecho difícil lastimarlo!!  
  
- Tontos – dijo Niño de la Noche a lo bajo para que los guardianes no lo escucharan. Aún se encontraba en el suelo - ¡¡¡FUEGO DEL INFIERNO!!! – dijo enfadado mientras estiraba su mano izquierda, de la cual, una gran cantidad de fuego rojo y ardiente comenzaba a aparecer para luego dirijirse hacía los guardianes, los cuales no alcanzaron a esquivarlo, por lo cual el fuego comenzó a quemarlos.   
  
- ¡¡¡OLA GIGANTE!!! – dijo Akia con un tanto de dificultad mientras que una gran cantidad de agua comenzaba a aparecer de su mano extendida frente a ella, para que luego, esa agua comenzara a apagar el fuego que le estaba haciendo daño a ella y a Yue. Luego, Akia y Yue comenzaron a atacar a Niño de la Noche con patadas y puños, usando todas sus fuerzas, pero esté esquivaba todos los ataques. En un momento y ante la sorpresa de los guardianes, desapareció - ¿eh?... ¿Donde esta? – dijo preocupada mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a su rival, junto con Yue.   
  
- ¡¡¡RAYOS OSCUROS!!! – dijo Niño de la Noche a las espaldas de los guardianes, mientras que de sus manos extendidas una bola oscura aparecía, para que luego, desde ella varios rayos comenzaran a dirigirse hacía Akia y Yue, quienes no alcanzaron a esquivarlos - ¡¡¡ESPADAS MALDITAS!!! – dijo mientras detenía sus rayos para que luego, desde el cielo, una gran cantidad de espadas aparecieran para luego dirigirse hacía Yue y Akia, quienes no alcanzaron a esquivarlas, por lo cual, carias heridas se formaron en sus cuerpos por la culpa de aquellas espadas. Luego, las espadas se detuvieron. Yue y Akia, por culpa de sus heridas no podían moverse muy bien, pero no les importaba, no se rendirían. Gracias a aquelllos pensamientos, Yue comenzó a lanzarle de sus flechas a Niño de la Noche, pero este las esquivaba. Le lanzó una flecha, la esquivó. Le lanzó otra, otra vez Niño de la Noche al esquivó con un salto. Otra, la esquuivó nuevamente.   
  
- ¡¡¡OLA GIGANTE!!! – dijo Akia mientras que de sus manos extendidas, una gran cantidad de agua aparecía para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacía Niño de la Noche quien se encontraba en los aires, esquivando un ataque de Yue. Aún así, Niño de la Noche alcanzó esquivar el ataque de Akia - ¡¡¡REMOLINO DE AGUA!!! – dijo mientras que, nuevamente, de sus manos aparecía un remolino hecho de agua el cuel, luego, se dirigió rápidamente hacía Niño de la Noche, quien, con un tanto de dificultad, alcanzó a esquivarlo – Es muy rápido… ¿Qué haremos? – dijo preocupada mientras miraba a Yue.  
  
- Primero lo atacó yo y luego tú cuando este despistado – dijo Yue con su característico tono serio, y un tanto frío mientras miraba a Niño de la Noche.  
  
- ¡¡¡Pero eso ya lo hicimos la vez que lo capturamos y no resultó!!! – dijo Akia un tanto histérica. ¿Y po que no? ¡¡No podían encontrar algún método para vencerlo!! ¿¡¡Qué iban a hacer!!? Pensaba preocupada.  
  
- Hazlo – dijo Yue en un tono frío, seco, serio y autoritario mientras miraba a Akia con de reojo con un semblante un tanto molesto, lo cual hizo que Akia obedeciera.  
  
- S-Sí – dijo Akia un tanto asustada mientras se disponía a hacer lo que Yue le había dicho. En ese momento, Yue comenzó a atacar a Niño de la Noche con sus flechas, las cuales, Niño de la Noche esquivaba con un tanto de dificultad por el cansancio. Pero, en el momento que él, Niño de la Noche se encontraba en los aires esquivándo una flecha de Yue, Akia se dispuso a atacarlo - ¡¡¡REMOLINO DE AGUA!!! – dijo mientras que de sus manos esturadas, su característico remolino aparecía para luego dirigirse hacía Niño de la Noche, tomándolo desprevenidom por lo cual, este quedó atrapado dentro de él - ¡¡¡RESULTÓ!!! – dijo contenta. ¡¡Al fin lo habían detenido!! - ¡¡Yue atácalo!! – dijo preocupada al ver que Niño de la Noche comenzaba a intentar salir del remolino.   
  
- Sí – dijo Yue bastante serio antes de dirigirse hacía Niño de la Noche, corriendo, para luego sacarlo del remolino mientras Niño de la Noche no se movía. Luego, comenzó a atacarlo con sus patadas y puños, las cuales Niño de la Noche, por culpa del cansancio, no esquivaba.  
  
- ¿Para que me atacas Yue? – dijo Niño de la Noche mientras una sonrisa, un tanto malévola aparecía en sus labios. Yue seguía atacándolo, por lo que él, Niño de la Noche, dijo - ¿Qué no me recuerdas? – dijo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba aún más mientras Yue, sorprendido, detenía sus puños y patadas para quedar mirándo a Niño de la Noche de frente y bastante sorprendido.   
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Akia extrañada mientras miraba como Yue dejaba de atacar a Niño de la Noche. Ella se encontraba un tanto alejada de ellos, por lo cual no escuchaba la conversación – ¿Qué le sucede a Yue?... Será mejor que vaya a ver – dijo un tanto preocupada antes de comenzar a dirigirse, lentamente, hacía Yue y hacía Niño de la Noche.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que dices!!? – dijo Yue bastante sorprendido mientras miraba a Niño de la Noche, él cul, ampliaba aún más su malévola sonrisa.  
  
- Veo que no me recuerdas, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudaré a recordar – dijo Niño de la Noche mientras su semlbante y su sonrisa se mostraban llenas de maldad. Luego de haber dicho estas palabras comenzó a acercarse hacía Yue, luego comenzó a abrazarlo. Yue no se oponía, estaba bastante sorprendido y quería saber sobre que hablaba Niño de la Noche. Luego de que Niño de la Noche comenzara a abrazar a Yue, dijo - ¡¡¡FUEGO DEL INFIERNO!!! – dijo mientras que de sus manos, las cuales se encontraban en la espalda de Yue, comenzara a aparecer fuego, el cual, luego, comenzó a quemar la espalda de Yue mientras que este gritaba de dolor.  
  
- ¡¡¡YUE!!! – gritó Akia bastante preocupada al ver lo hecho por Niño de la Noche a su amigo - ¡¡¡OLA GIGANTE!!! – dijo mientras que de sus manos extendidas, una gran cantidad de agua aparecía para luego dirigirse hacía Yue y Niño de la Noche, quien, por culpa del ataque de Akia, se separó de Yue mientras que el fuego que quemaba a este último, se apagaba gracias al ataque de Akia. Luego, Yue cayó al suelo mientras que Akia corría hacía él - ¿¡¡Estas bien!!?... ¡¡Yue contesta!! – dijo preocupada al ver que su amigo, el cual se encontraba en el suelo junto a ella, no abría los ojos.   
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Yue mientras abría los ojos lentamente, para luego encontrarse frente a Akia – Fue… una trampa – dijo sorprendido mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de su amiga.  
  
- ¡¡¡Te equivocas!!! – dijo Niño de la Noche bastante serio delante de Yue y de espaldas a Akia – Es la verdad – dijo un tanto molesto mientras miraba al guardián.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Akia confundida mientras miraba a Niño de la Noche y luego al guardián - ¿De que hablan? – dijo mientras miraba a Yue, pidiéndo una explicación.  
  
- ¿Y por que yo tendría que recordarte? – dijo Yue un tanto enfadado y desafiante mientras se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de Akia, pero sin dejar de mirar a Niño de la Noche.  
  
- Por que yo viví contigo y con Clow en la misma casa…… Hasta él me enseño muchas cosas que ahora sé – dijo Niño de la Noche con su característica sonrisa malévola. Mietras que Yue, se sorprendía bastante por aquel comentario en su rival.  
  
- Si hubieras vivido conmigo y con Clow te recordaría – dijo Yue con un enfado un tanto fingido, ya que en realidad, se encontraba bastante sorprendido por aquellos comentarios.  
  
- Yo digo lo mismo… Pero al parecer Clow te borró la memoria en el momento que yo, Darkgirl, Night Jack y mi maestro nos fuimos de la casa – dijo Niño de la Noche mientras su sonrisa malévola se ampliaba un poco más en sus labios.  
  
- ¡¡Clow nunca me haría eso!! – dijo Yue bastante enfadado. ¡¡No iba a permitir que un… que un… que un niño le viniera a decir que su creador lo hubiera (por así decirlo) traicionarlo!! ¿¡¡Quién se creía que era ese Niño de la Noche para venir a decir que Clow le había borrado parte de su memoria!!?   
  
- Pues al parecer, lo hizo – dijo Niño de la Noche mientras miraba a Yue con su sonrisa y semblante malévolos – O si no, me recordarías  
  
- ¡¡Ya me cansé de ti!! – dijo Yue bastante enfadado antes de comenzar a atacar a Niño de la Noche junto con su compañera, Akia.  
  
- ¿¡¡eh!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida mientras miraba a su amigo, Eriol, quien se encontraba frente a ella con un semblante un tanto preocupado - ¿¡¡Pero que dices!!?... ¡¡En mis sueños salen Genai y los demás, además de aquel hombre!!... ¿¡¡Cómo van a ser recuerdos si yo nunca los conocí!!? – dijo un tanto histérica mientras miraba a los dos hombres que se encontraban junto a ella, me refiero a Genai y a Eriol.  
  
- Sí, si nos conociste… también conociste a aquel hombre de quien estás hablando – dijo Genai bastante serio mientras miraba a Satsuki con un semblante un tanto preocupado y… ¿¡¡triste!!?  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki un tanto sorprendida mientras miraba a Genai.  
  
- Es verdad yo soy Xiao Lang – dijo Genai bastante serio mientras miraba a Satsuki – Y yo estuve y estoy enamorado de…… Satsuki Idaka – dijo un tanto sonrojado mientras miraba a Satsuki. Pero, más que nada se encontraba preocupado por las consecuencias que aquel comentario podría traer.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida - ¡¡Pero si así me llamó yo!!... ¡¡¡Yo no te conozco, no puedes estar enamorado de mí!!! – dijo bastante sorprendida, histérica, pero más que nada confundida. ¿¡¡Cómo no lo iba a estar!!? ¡¡Le estaban diciendo que aquellos sueños que tenían eran recuerdos!! ¿¡¡Cómo iban a ser recuerdos si no conocía a las personas que estaban en ellos!!? Bueno, uno sí lo conocía. Pero, ¡¡no en persona!! ¿¡¡Cómo lo iba a conocer!!? ¡¡Era imposible!!  
  
- Sí – dijo Eriol bastante preocuopado por las reacciones de su amiga – Si es posible – dijo un tanto serio.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki confundida mientras miraba a su amigo - ¡¡¡Eriol es imposible!!!... ¡¡¡Yo nunca lo conocí!!! – dijo histérica.  
  
- Si me conociste, ya te lo dije, también conociste a aquel hombre que tanto mencionas – dijo Genai bastante serio, pero mientras iba diciendo aquellas palabras, su tono de voz comenzó a mostrarse enfadada, en especial por sus últimas palabras: "aquel hombre que tanto mencionas".   
  
- ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Nunca te conocí!!! ¡¡¡NUNCA!!! – dijo Satsuki bastante histérica mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer nuevamente en sus ojos.  
  
- Tú… - dijo Eriol un tanto nervioso y preocupado por lo que aquella confeción podría traer en consecuencia hacía su amiga Satsuki. Por lo cual, para llenarse de valor, desvió su mirada de la de su amiga – Tú… tú eres… - dijo un tanto nervioso.  
  
- Tú eres la reencarnación de Satsuki Idaka – dijo Genai bastante serio mientras miraba a Satsuki, quien abrió sus ojos por culpa de lo sorprendida que se encontraba al escuchar esas palabras.  
  
- ¿¡¡QUE!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida mientras miraba a Genai - ¡¡¡Pero es imposible así me llamó YO!!! ¡¡¡Entienden YO!!! ¡¡¡YO!!! – dijo histérica mientras algunas traviesas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.  
  
- Esa Satsuki Idaka vivió en la época de Clow………… y es la mujer que has visto en tus sueños – dijo Eriol un tanto preocupado por su amiga – Por aquellos recuerdas a Clow, por que la mujer que has visto en tus sueños vivió con él, junto con Genai, Niño de la Noche, Darkgirl y Night Jack… Es por eso que lo recuerdas – dijo un tanto preocupado por su amiga, quien ya comenzaba a entender muchas cosas.  
  
- No puede ser – dijo Satsuki mientras se sentaba en el suelo, desconcertada, y lo miraba sorprendida. Ahora entendía el por que de sus sueños, eran recuerdos. Ahora podía comprender por que salían Night Jack, Niño de la Noche, Darkgirl y Genai en sus sueños. Ellos, junto con Satsuki, habían vivido en la mansión de Cloe, es por eso que ella había tenido sueños con Clow. Como aquel en el que Satsuki lo besó y Genai, mejor dicho Xiao Lang, se enfadaba al verlos. Mostró una pequeña al recordar aquel suceso. Ahora sí, comprendía todo – Es decir, que en verdad esos sueños… son recuerdos… De mi vida pasada – dijo un tanto sorprendida mientras miraba a Eriol.  
  
- Sí – dijo Eriol mientras asentía con la cabeza – Eres la reencarnación de un antepasado tuyo que vivió en la época de Clow – dijo un tanto serio mientras miraba a su amiga, preocupado.  
  
- Es… imposible – dijo Satsuki bastante sorprendida mientras miraba el suelo – Es decir que tu eres Xiao Lang, en verdad… Y tú estas enamorado de…… mí – dijo a lo bajo, pero aún así Genai y Eriol alcanzaron a escucharla, cosa que hizo que Genai se sonrojara.  
  
- Así es – dijo Eriol un tanto serio mientras miraba a Genai.  
  
- ¿¡¡Y POR QUE NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante enfadada mientras se levantaba del suelo, mirándo a Eriol con un semblante bastante enfadado. Aquella reacción sorprendió bastante a Eriol y a Genai.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Eriol sorprendido mientras miraba a su amiga, quien tan solo lo miraba enfadada – Bueno, por que yo… yo – dijo un tanto nervioso, buscando alguna buena escucsa para aquella pregunta.  
  
- ¿¡¡Tú que!!? – dijo Satsuki enfadada e impaciente.   
  
- Te vi con tantos problemas que no quise darte uno más – dijo Eriol avergonzado mientras desviaba, nuevamente, la mirada enfadada de su amiga.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki un tanto sorprendida mientras miraba a su amigo – Pero estuve… estuve mas o menos un año con tigo en Inglaterra y aún así no me dijiste… ¿Por qué? – dijo extrañada, buscando respuestas, las cuales a Eriol se le hacían un tanto difícil de responder, ya que no tenía las palabras para decirlas.   
  
- Por que al verte por primera vez pude sentir que tú presencia se me hacía familiar… Al principio no sabía por que, pero más tarde comencé a recordar y cuando por fin supe que eras la reencarnación de Satsuki Idaka, fue cuando me dijiste lo que en verdad sentías por Li… Por aquello, no quise decirte, ya que no quería que sufriera en vano – dijo Eriol un tanto avergonzado, pero haciendo que Satsuki se sorprendiera y se conmoviera por sus palabras y preocupación.  
  
- Veo que al fin quedaste mal delante de Satsuki – dijo Genai en un tono un tanto burlón mientras miraba a Eriol con una sonrisa burlona y vencedora.  
  
- ¿¡¡Por que no mejor te callas!!? – dijo Eriol un tanto enfadado mientras miraba a Genai – Creó que tú eres el que quedó mal delante de ella – dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo aparecía en sus labios.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Genai confundido, sin entender lo que Eriol quería decir.  
  
- ¿Qué acaso ya no lo recuerdas?...... La querías raptar – dijo Eriol mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba aún más.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki un tanto sorprendida mientras recordaba como los alumnos de Genai le pedían que fuera con ellos - ¿¡¡Por que me querías raptar!!? – dijo un tanto enfadada mientras miraba a Genai.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Genai un tanto sorprendido y sin poder contestar la pregunta de Satsuki.  
  
- ¿¡¡Por que me querías raptar!!? – dijo Satsuki enfadada e impaciente mientras miraba a Genai.  
  
- Bueno, yo… Yo – dijo Genai un tanto avergonzado y nervioso mientras buscaba alguna escusa para aquello.  
  
- Él te quería raptar para tenerte cerca de él - dijo Eriol un tanto serio mientras miraba con aquella misma seriedad, y un tanto de enfado, a Genai.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki sorprendida mientras miraba a Errol, buscando una respuesta directa.  
  
- Él tenía celos… ya que estabas junto a mí – dijo Eriol bastante serio y un tanto enfaddo mientras miraba a Satsuki.  
  
- ¿ah? – dijo Satsuki sorprendida mientras miraba a Genai, un tanto sonrojada. Pero aquel sonrojo se borro y sus pensamientos cambiaron al recordar un detalle – Pero… ¿Cómo es que Genai no a cambiado? – dijo extrañada mientras miraba detenidamente al aludida, quien se sorprendió por aquella pregunta.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Eriol sorprendido y un tanto confundido - ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- Yo he tenido recuerdos de él… Y es… la misma persona – dijo Satsuki un tanto extrañada mientras miraba a Genai detenidamente, y, delicadamente, comenzaba a tocar el rostro de Genai, el cual comenzó a mostrarse sonrojado por cada roce de la joven.  
  
- Eso fue por que Clow lo selló – dijo Eriol un tanto serio mientras miraba a la pareja – Él no es una reencarnación  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki un tanto sorprendida. Mientras que en su mente, como hace mometnos antes, varias imágenes, sueños, mejor dicho recuerdos, pasaban por su mente. Imágenes en las que aparecían Satsuki Idaka (su vida pasada), Genai, Clow, Niño de la Noche, Night Jack, Darkgirl y otra gente que ella no reconocía. Todas esas imágenes pasaron por su mente, rápidamente, como un rayo. Eran momentos felices, también habían momentos tristes y momentos de soledad. Comprendió, era la vida de Satsuki Idaka, su antepasada y su vida pasa. Mostró una sonrisa, ahora comprendía todo – Ahora entiendo – dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba de acariciar el rostro de Genai.   
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Eriol y Genai un tanto confundidos sin entender lo dicho por Satsuki.  
  
- Ahora entiendo por que es que Ge… Xiao Lang te odia tanto – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Genai, quien se sonrojo ante tal comentario – Al fin lo recuerdo todo – dijo nostálgica mientras miraba al oscuro "cielo" del gran y oscuro lugar.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Eriol sorprendido mientras miraba su amiga quien aún sonreía, satisfecha - ¿Recuerdas todo? – dijo sorprendido.  
  
- Eso es lo que siento – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Eriol contenta– Recuerdo los sentimientos que tenía en mi vida pasada hacia ustedes – dijo aún con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Eriol para luego mirar a Genai – Especialmente hacia Clow…… Es un sentimiento que no se siente todos los días – dijo con una sonrisa, pero aquel comentario hizo que Genai se enfadara bastante, mejor dicho, se pusiera celoso.  
  
- ¡¡¡Clow!!! – dijo Genai bastante enfadado mientras apretaba su mano derecha, formando un puño, para poder controlar su ira que comenzaba a hacerse presente - ¡¡¡Ahora verás!!!.... ¡¡¡RAYOS OSCUROS!!! – dijo bastante enfadado, mientras que de su mano extendida, comenzaban a aparecer varios rayos negro los cuales, luego, se dirigieron hacía Eriol. Satsuki tomó, rápidamente su báculo, el cual se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella para luego tomar una carta de su bolsillo y lanzarla al aire.  
  
- ¡¡¡ESCUDO CELESTIAL!!! – dijo Satsuki mientras que un escudo aparecía frente a Eriol, potegiéndolo de los rayos de Genai - ¿Estas bien Eriol? – preguntó preocupada mientras se acercaba a su amigo.  
  
- Sí – dijo Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga.  
  
- ¡¡¡Clow!!! ¡¡¡Clow!!! ¡¡¡SIEMPRE CLOW!!! – dijo Genai bastante enfadado mientras que, con sus pies, golpeaba el suelo - ¿¡¡POR QUE SIEMPRE LO PROTEGES!!? – dijo bastante enfadado antes de comenzar a atacar a Eriol con sus puños y patadas, usándo toda su fuerza, por lo cual, a Eriol se le hacía un tanto difícil protegerse.  
  
- ¡¡¡Xiao Lang suéltalo!!! – gritó Satsuki bastante preocupada e histérica, sin saber que hacer. Pero, aquel cometario, hizo que la furia de Genai aumentara, golpeando con más fuerza a Eriol.  
  
- Ruby Moon – dijo Spinel Sun mientras miraba a Ruby Moon quien asentía. Se habían alejado un poco de ellos, ya que sabían que iban a hablar de algo importante, por lo cual no querían molestar, pero, al parecer, las cosas se salieron de control por lo que tendrían que intervenir. Por aquello, comenzaron a acercarse hacía Genai para comenzar a atacarlo.   
  
- ¡¡¡No se entrometan!!! – dijo Genai enfadado mientras miraba a los guardianes, pero sin dejar de atacar a Eriol - ¡¡¡BOSQUE MUERTO!!! – dijo mientras extendía su brazo para que luego el suelo comenzara a moverse fuertemente, para que luego una grieta apareciera bajo los pies de Ruby Moon y de Spinel Sun, de donde varias ramas negras aparecieron rápidamente para luego atraparlos sin la posibilidad de escapar - ¡¡¡FUEGO DEL INFIERNO!!! – dijo Genai mientras que de su mano extendida una gran cantidad de fuego apareció, para luego dirigirse hacía Eriol, quien, por culpa del cansancio, no alcanzó a esquivarlos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Xiao Lang basta por favor!!! – gritó Satsuki desesperada intentando detener los ataques de Genai, pero este no le hacía caso, seguía atacando a Eriol.  
  
- ¡¡¡RAYOS OSCUROS!!! – dijo Genai mientras que de su mano extendida, una bola negra apareció y de la cual, varios rayos negros aparecieron para luego dirigirse hacía Eriol, hiriéndolo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡XIAO LANG BASTA!!!! – gritó Satsuki desesperada mientras se colocaba entre Eriol y Genai, mirándo a este último con un semblante enfadado mientras que el otro caía al suelo, un tanto iconciente - ¡¡¡Basta!!! – dijo mirándo a Genai con un semblante amenazador y bastante enfadado. Pero la ira de Genai era muy grande, pero tuvo que resignarse, pero, para controlar su ira desvió la mirada de Satsuki mientras apretaba sus manos, formando puños.  
  
- Sigues con ese mismo corazón, eso me gusta de ti – dijo Genai con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Satsuki se sentaba junto a Eriol para ver si este se encontraba bien.   
  
- ¿¡¡Estas bien Eriol!!? – dijo Satsuki preocupada mientras miraba las heridas que Eriol tenía en su cuerpo. Mientras, Genai miraba con un semblante serio a uno de sus alumnos, me refiero a Night Jack, quien entendió lo que su amo quiso decir y por aquello asintió.  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga.  
  
– Xiao Lang – dijo Satsuki bastante seria mientras miraba a Eriol con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
- Dime – dijo Genai mientras miraba a Satsuki quien se levantó del suelo junto con Eriol (él con un poco de dificultad) para luego, Satsuki, mirar a Genai con un semblante un tanto enfadado y bastante serio.  
  
- Basta… por favor – dijo Satsuki un tanto seria mientras miraba a Genai con sus ojos empapados por las lágrimas de preocupación y enfado, sentimientos que ella estaba sintiendo.   
  
- Lo siento – dijo Genai un tanto avergonzado mientras que desviaba su mirada de la de Satsuki, quien se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que quieres decir con eso!!? – dijo Satsuki un tanto sorprendida y confundida al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
  
- Hay (suspiro)… Mira hacia aya – dijo Genai un tanto preocupado mientras apuntaba a una dirección que se encontraba a la espalda de Satsuki. Esta se sorprendió un poco al notar que la direacción que Genai había apuntado, era el lugar donde Night Jack y Shaoran se encontraban pelando.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Satsuki un tanto confundida al mirar el lugar indicado por Genai.  
  
- También siento mucho esto – pensó Genai mientras que extendía un poco su mano, en donde las cartas Satsuki comenzaron a posarse mientras salían del bolsillo de su ama.  
  
- JAJAJAJA – río Darkgirl maliciosamente.  
  
- ¿¡¡De que te ríes ahora!!? – dijo Kerberous un tanto enfadado ante la risa de Darkgirl.  
  
- Una pequeña escena que tal vez les divierta mucho – dijo Darkgirl con una sonrisa bastante malévola – Miren hacia aya, si quieren ver – dijo mientras apuntaba hacía un lugar que se encontraba a las espaldas de Sakura y de Kerberous.  
  
- ¡¡¡De seguro es una trampa!!! – dijo Kerberous desconfiando de Darkgirl mientras la miraba con un semblante desconfiado y enfadado.  
  
- Si no me crees, tiraré mi espada – dijo Darkgirl mientras tiraba su espada para que luego Sakura y Kerberous giraran en si mismos, dándole la espalda a Darkgirl y mirando hacía donde Darkgirl había apuntado. Se sorprendieron un poco al notar que se trataba del lugar donde Night Jack y Shaoran se encontraban peleando – Pero para que no lo estropees – pensó Darkgirl mientras una carta Sakura se dirigía a su mano sin que Sakura y Kerberous se dieran cuenta – Perfecto, ahora que tengo esta carta no podrán intervenir – pensó mientras escondía la carta escudo en su bolsillo y una sonrisa malvada aparecía en sus labios.  
  
- ¡¡¡FUEGO DEL INFIERNO!!! – dijo Night Jack mientras que de sus manos extendidas, una gran cantidad de fuego aparecía para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacía Shaoran, quien no alcanzó a esquivarlo.  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAA!!! – gritó Shaoran de dolor mientras caía al suelo, bastante herido por culpa del recién y de los pasados ataques.  
  
- JAJAJAJAJA – río Night Jack maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a Shaoran – Siempre vas a ser un perdedor, un pequeño y un pobre perdedor – dijo en tono burlón.  
  
- Esto… no ha… acabado… Night Jack – dijo Shaoran con bastante dificultad mientras intentaba levantarse, pero el cansancio y sus heridas lo vencieron, por lo que cayó nuevamente al suelo.  
  
- Sí Li, esto termina aquí – dijo Night Jack mientras una malévola sonrisa aparecía en sus labios - ¡¡¡FUEGO DEL INFIERNO!!! – dijo mientras que, igual que la vez anterior, de su mano extendida una gran cantidad de fuego comenzó a aparecer para luego dirigirse hacía Shaoran, quien no alcanzó a esquivarlo, por lo cual las llamas lo lastimaron aún más.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡AAAAA!!!! – gritó Shaoran de dolor mientras era lastimado por las llamas.  
  
- ¡¡¡SHAORAN!!! – gritaron Sakura y Satsuki bastante preocupadas al ver aquella ecsena.  
  
- ¡¡¡ESPADA DEL DIABLO!!!! – dijo Night Jack mientras que un extraño brillo aparecía sobre su mano tomándo la figura de una espada. Luego de que el brillo desapareciera, una bella espada negra apareció en su mano extendida – Ahora llegó tu hora Li Shaoran – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Shaoran para luego comenzar a rosar el pecho de Shaoran con su espada, quien no lograba levantarse por culpa del miedo que sentía y las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!! – gritó Sakura desesperada sin pensar en algo que hacer. ¡¡Estaba paralizada!! ¿¡¡Cómo podría ayudar a Shaoran!!? ¿¡¡Cómo!!? Pensaba angustiada, asustada y preocupada mientras miraba a su novio.  
  
- ¡¡Ya sé!! – dijo Satsuki esperanzada mientras comenzaba a buscar en sus bolsillos sus cartas, pero, para la desesperación de ella, no las encontró - ¡¡¡¡Mis cartas!!!..... ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!! – gritó asustada, preocupada e histérica mientras comenzaba a corer hacía Shaoran, pero luego se detuvó: había chocado con algo duro, era una especie de pared invisible. ¡¡Así nunca iba a poder ayudar a Shaoran!! Pensó desesperada - ¿¡¡¡Que es esto!!!? – dijo histérica mientras tocaba la pared invisible.  
  
- Es un campo de fuerza, no vas a poder pasar – dijo Genai bastante serio mientras se acercaba a Satsuki.  
  
- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!! – gritó Satsuki desesperada mientras varias lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer y a posarse en sus ojos celestes.  
  
- Adiós Li Shaoran – dijo Night Jack con una sonrisa bastante malévola, mientras que, lentamente comenzaba a clavar su espada en el pecho de Shaoran mientras que este mostraba una cara llena de dolor.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!! – gritaron Satsuki y Sakura desesperadas mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin detenerse.   
  
- Sa-ku… ra – dijo Shaoran con bastante dificultad mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente y Night Jack, aún con su sonrisa malévola, sacaba su espada del pecho de Shaoran, aquel pecho que ya no se movía por la respiración de Shaoran.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!!!! – gritaron Sakura y Satsuki desesperadas mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y el campo de fuerza que tenía atrapada a Satsuki desaparecía para que luego ella se dirigíera hacia Shaoran al igual que Eriol, a quien le costaba un poco, junto con los guardianes Akia, Yue y Kerberous, mientras que Sakura solo se quedaba parada mirándo a su amado (tal vez ya muerto) con sus ojos empapados por las lágrimas.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!! – gritó Satsuki desesperada mientras se colocaba junto a Shaoran - ¡¡¡Shaoran despierta!!! ¡¡¡Shaoran por favor despierta!!! ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!! – gritó mientras agitaba a Shaoran para que este despertara, pero no había caso, la sangre seguía saliendo se la herida de Shaoran mientras que este no despertaba.  
  
- Ama – dijo Akia mientras trataba de separar a Satsuki de Shaoran para luego abrazarla intentando tranquilizarla. Mientras, Yue acercó su oreja al corazón de Shoran, se sorprendió y entristeció al no escuchar ningún palpitar de parte de Shaoran.  
  
- Esta…… muerto – dijo Yue bastante preocupado mientras más lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Sakura y de Satsuki.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Avances del proximo Capítulo: No quiero poner nada, asi que tan solo tendran que esperar ^^. 


	13. Fue demasiado tarde

"Antiguos Conocidos"  
  
by: Isivf  
  
Capítulo 13: "Fue demasiado tarde"  
  
El silencio invadía la oscura y tenebrosa. Tan solo se escuchaba el llanto de una joven quien era abrasada por su guardiana, quien intentaba consolarla. Aunque aquello era imposible cuando su ama miraba nuevamente el cuerpo muerto que se encontraba junto a ella. Aquel llanto hacía que la tristeza de todos creciera al recordar y pensar el "estado" o mejor dicho en donde se encontraba ahora su amigo. Aunque poco podían pensar. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, extraños, revueltos, no podían creer lo que había sucedido, su amigo estaba muerto. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo pudieron permitirlo? ¿Qué hizo él para merecer esto? Pensaban arrepentidos mientras miraban, sorprendidos, el cuerpo ya sin alma de su amigo Shaoran.  
  
Mientras, ellos miraban el cuerpo muerto de Shaoran con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. Lo habían conseguido, una parte de su objetivo, mataron al heredero de Clow, la familia Li ya no tenía a quien poner como el jefe de su clan, los Li ahora, estaban destruidos, habían matado a la persona más fuerteque se encontraba entre ellos. Además, no solo consiguieron eso, si no que también habían conseguido sufrimiento, el sufrimiento de miles de personas al saber que Li Shaoran, heredero y desendiente de Li Clow, había fallecido. Sufrimiento, les gustaba esa palabra. Ahora que mataron a Shaoran y que tenían sus poderes, matarían a todas las personas realcionadas con Li Clow. La venganza estaba comenzando.  
  
Sus pensamientos eran confusos, se encontraba en blanco, su mirada estaba en la nada, se sentía mareada, era como si una parte de ella también hubiera muerto junto a él. Se encontraba alejada de los demás, del cuerpo muerto de él, de la persona a quien tanto amaba. ¿¡¡Por que tuvo que suceder eso!!? ¿¡¡Por qué!!?. Se había ido, y para siempre. ¿Cómo iba a ser feliz ahora? ¿Cómo podría llegar a ser feliz sin la persona que tanto amaba? ¿Cómo? También se sentía fatal, no había podido hacer nada para evitar aquello, ¡¡y había tenido predicciones sobre lo que sucedió!! ¿¡¡Cómo no hizo nada!!? ¿¡¡Cómo!!? Pensaba Sakura mientras varias lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.   
  
- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No, no puede estar muerto!! ¡¡¡No puede!!! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡SHAORAN!!! -pensó Sakura mientras caía rendida, desarmada al suelo junto con las lágrimas que salían de sus bellos, y ahora tristes ojos esmeraldas - ¡¡¡No Shaoran!!! ¡¡¡No me dejes Shaoran!!! ¡¡¡No me dejes!!! ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!! – pensó mientras recordaba el rostro del ser llamado en sus pensamientos. Estaba recordando sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, su piel, su cuerpo, su alma: a él, a Shaoran. Ahora él estaba en el pasado, él ahora estaba allí frente a ella botado en el suelo… y muerto - ¡¡¡¡NO!!!! ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!! – gritó con un grito agudo y lleno de dolor. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr hacía el cuerpo muerto de su amado mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. Al llegar junto a él, al cuerpo muerto de su amado, se arrodilló desesperada y luego comenzó a agitarlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras sus manos eran manchadas por la sangre, la maldita sangre que no paraba de salir de la herida del hombre - ¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!!! ¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!!! ¡¡¡¡Shaoran despierta!!!! ¡¡¡¡Shaoran despierta!!!! ¡¡¡¡Shaoran no me dejes!!!! ¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!!! ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO!!!! ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!! – gritó desesperada y llena de dolor al notar que Shaoran no se despertaba y que no se despertaría jamás. ¡¡Su ser amado se había ido!! ¡¡Para siempre!! ¿¡¡Qué haría ahora!!? ¿¡¡Cómo podría continuar sin él!!? Al verla así de triste y desconsolada, Kerberous posó una de sus grandes patas en el hombro de su ama - ¡¡¡Shaoran!!!..... Era una predicción – dijo mientras lloraba sobre su guardián - Ese sueño era una predicción… ¿¡¡Por que no me di cuenta antes!!?... ¿¡¡Por que fui tan tonta!!?..... Era una predicción… ¡¡¡Shaoran!!! – dijo Sakura sin detener su llanto y sin dejar de sentirse culpable por todo esto, por la muerte de Shaoran.  
  
- Sakura – dijo Kerberous bastante preocupado por su ama. Sabía que la muerte de aquel chiquillo causaría un gran dolor en su ama, pero no sabía que podría hacer por ella. ¿¡¡Cómo la ayudaría a salir de aquel dolor!!? Si tan solo pudiera cambiar todo esto, si tan solo pudiera hacer que Shaoran, el mocoso, volviera a vivir… pero sabía que aquello era imposible, sabía que ahora, Shaoran, ya no estarñia nunca más en este mundo haciendo que el corazón de Sakura se rompiera en mil pedasos.   
  
- ¡¡¡SHAORAN!!! – gritó Sakura mientras se separaba de su guardián y comenzaba, nuevamente, a agitar suavemente a su amado. ¡¡Tenía que estar vivo!! ¡¡No podía estar muerto!! ¡¡No podía!! - ¡¡¡Shaoran despierta!!! – dijo desesperada mientras intentaba despertar a Shaoran y la sangre de él comenzaba de nuevo a manchar sus manos.  
  
- Eso va a ser difícil – dijo Genai bastante serio junto a una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios, mientras se acercaba a Sakura y a los demás junto a todos sus alumnos – Él ya paso a otro mundo – dijo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba aún más al ver aquel sufrimiento, al ver su objetido logrado: la muerte de Shaoran y el sufrimiento de la gente. Como les gustaba aquello.   
  
- ¿¡¡Por que lo hiciste!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante enfadada, dolida mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba, con sus ojos empapados por las lágrimas y llenos de rabia y dolor, a Genai quien se sorprendió ante tal reacción.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Genai sorprendido mientras miraba atónito a Satsuki.  
  
- ¿¡¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO XIAO LANG!!? – gritó Satsuki bastante enfadada. ¿¡¡Cómo fue capaz de hacer eso!!? ¿¡¡Cómo fue capaz de matar a Shaoran!!? ¿¡¡Acaso no sabía el dolor que le causaba aquello!!? ¿¡¡Cómo podía ser tan egoísta!!? Pensaba Satsuki llena de rabia, dolor y angustia.   
  
- ¿¡¡eh!!? – dijeron Night Jack, Niño de la Noche y Darkgirl sorprendidos mientras miraban a Satsuki. ¿Xiao Lang? ¿Había dicho Xiao Lang? Eso quería decir que, ¡¡sabía que era una reencarnación!! ¡¡Lo sabía!! ¡¡Ahora ella, Satsuki, se iría con ellos!! ¡¡Ahora su maestro podría ser feliz!! ¡¡Por fin!! Pensaban alegres mientras sonrisas y risas escapaban de sus labios, es que no podían ocultar la felicidad que sentían al pensar que Satsuki ya sabía que era una reencarnación, eso trería tantas cosas buenas para ellos.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡RESPONDE!!!! – gritó Satsuki bastante enfadada mientras se acercaba a Genai, mirándolo, con una rabia y un dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos celestes los cuales se encontraban empapados por sus lágrimas. No podía ocultar la rabia, el dolor, la angustia que sentía al saber que Shaoran, la persona que ella más quería había muerto. Y lo peor de todo, es que el ascesino había sido una persona de la cual había sentido (mejor dicho recordaba) un gran cariño. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle eso? ¿Por qué quería causarle aquel dolor tan grande? Pensaba llena de tristeza y dolor - ¿¡¡¡POR QUE MATASTE A SHAORAN!!!? – gritó ya sin poder aguantar su dolor y su rabia. Más lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas. Quería respuestas, quería saber el motivo de aquella muerte, pero al parecer Xiao Lang no se las iba a entregar, se encontraba en silencio mientras la miraba atónito. No se iba a quedar así, tendría que insistir - ¿¡¡¡POR QUE!!!? – insistió.  
  
- Bueno, yo… yo – dijo Genai un tanto nervioso, pero en especial confundido. Claro que tenía una razón por la cual matar a ese chiquillo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Era confuso. Sus pensamientos eran confusos. No, no era que no entonctraba las palabras, si no que no estaba seguro de por que lo ascesino. Antes sí, lo sabía, pero ahora, al ver de aquel modo a Satsuki, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. No solo consiguió el sufrimiento de las demás personas, si no que tambiñen consiguió el sufrimientos de ella, de su Satsuki. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo había matado? ¿Para que si hizo sufrir a lo que más quería? Pensaba confundido.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡POR QUE HICISTE ESTO XIAO LANG!!!? – dijo Satsuki bastante enfadada. ¡¡Ya no soportaba más!! No conseguía respuestas, necesitaba saberlo - ¿¡¡¡POR QUE LASTIMAS A MIS AMIGOS!!!? ¿¡¡¡POR QUE MATASTE A LA PERSONA QUE MAS QUIERO!!!? ¿¡¡POR QUE ME HACES SUFRIR DE ESTA MANERA!!? – gritó bastante enfadada, haciendose respetar. Al escuchar aquellas palabras el semblante de Genai se mostró un tanto triste. ¿Acaso tenía que sacarle en cara sus sentimientos hacía ese chiquillo? Pensaba un tanto enfadado.  
  
- Bueno, yo… - dijo Genai intentando responder a la pregunta de Satsuki.  
  
- ¡¡¡RESPONDE!!! – dijo Satsuki histérica.  
  
- Yo… Solo quiero que estés conmigo – dijo Genai un tanto sonrojado mientras miraba a Satsuki de reojo. Pues, al parecer, lo único que le quedaba era ser sincero, tendría que decir toda la verdad… ¿Pero que tanto problema con eso? Pues, el problema era la vergüenza que le daba.   
  
- ¿¡¡eh!!? – dijo Satsuki un tanto sorprendida mientras miraba a Genai, aún con sus ojos empapados por las lágrimas. ¿Ella? ¿Estar con él? ¿Ese era su motivo? Pensaba un tanto confundida y sorprendida.  
  
- Yo he querido raptarte, por que te quiero… aún – dijo Genai un tanto sonrojado mientras evitaba la mirada sorprendida de Satsuki y de los demás, excepto la de sus alumnos ya que conocían muy bien sus sentimientos – Si mataba a Li podrías estar conmigo, ya que sé lo que sientes por él… y ahora que lo hice, que lo maté, podemos estar juntos… y amarnos – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sí, esa era la razón por la cual mató a Li. Quería estar con Satsuki, pero como ella amaba a otro tendría que liquidar, matar a ese ser que no le dejaba estar con la persona que él amaba. Además, si mataba a aquel ser, a Li, ella podría amarlo tanto como él la amaba a ella.  
  
- ¿¡¡Y creías que yo te iba a querer solo por estar contigo!!? – dijo Satsuki un tanto enfadada mientras miraba a Genai con un semblante serio. Este, se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras dichas por ellas.  
  
- ¿¡¡eh!!? – dijo Genai sorprendido. *¿¡¡Y creías que yo te iba a querer solo por estar contigo!!?* ¿¡¡Qué!!? ¿Eso era cierto? ¿Aunque estuviera con él no lo iba a amar? Pensaba Genai triste mientras evitaba la mirada de Satsuki - Eso era lo que menos me importaba, solo quería estar contigo – dijo intentando defenderse. Pero aún así tenía razón, él quería estar con su Satsuki aunque ella no lo quisiese, tan solo quería tenerla a su lado – Quería y quiero estar con la Satsuki que tanto amo, la persona más importante para mí – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- La persona más importante para ti… Tú me estas confundiendo con otra persona Xiao Lang – dijo Satsuki un tanto angustiada. Conociendo a Xiao Lang, sabía que se iba a poner triste, ya que lo que iba a decir no era muy alentador. Genai la miraba, junto a los alumnos de este, con un semblante sorprendidos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo que la iba a confundir con otra personas? Pensaban confundidos – Ya que yo… yo… no soy la misma Satsuki que conociste en la época de Clow.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Genai confundido mientras la miraba atentamente. Ella, Satsuki, tenía su mirada triste y preocupada en el suelo, intentando no mirar a Genai quien se mostraba bastante sorprendido, confundido.   
  
- Si fuera la misma Satsuki…… Yo estaría… Estaría enamorada de ti – dijo Satsuki un tanto preocupada por las consecuencias que aquello podría traer. Sabía como iba a reaccionar Xiao Lang, con lo de que ella no era Satsuki intentaría negarlo, no creerlo. Mientras que de que su vida pasada estaba enamorada de él, se pondría feliz e intentaría que ella se fuera con él. No quería hacerlo sufrir, pero tendría que hacerle entender que ella no era la misma Satsuki que él conoció.  
  
- ¿¡¡QUE!!? – dijeron todos los relacionados con aquel tema: Genai, Darkgirl, Niño de la Noche, Night Jack y Eriol. ¿¡¡Que había dicho!!? ¿¡¡Satsuki había estado enamorada de Genai!!? ¿¡¡Por que lo ocultó entonces!!? Pensaban todos bastante sorprendidos y confundidos mientras miraban a la reencarnación de la aludida.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que dices!!? – dijo Genai bastante sorprendido mientras miraba a Satsuki, incrédulo. ¿¡¡Cómo!!? ¿¡¡Su Satsuki había estado enamorada de él!!? Pero entocnes, ¿por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué lo ocultó? ¿Por qué le tenía tanto cariño a Clow? ¿Por qué…?... Estaba confundido, sorprendido, tenía tantas preguntas, cosas sin contestar en la cabeza. Necesitaba saber la verdad y sabía que Satsuki podría decirsela.   
  
- La Satsuki Idaka que tú conociste es la misma que estuvo enamorada de ti… Y es aquella persona que está en mis recuerdos solamente – dijo Satsuki en un tono un tanto serio, ahora enfrentando a Genai. Sabía como se pondría, tendría que hacerlo entender.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – dijo Genai bastante sorprendido. ¡¡Es que no podía creerlo!! Siempre tuvo el amor de Satsuki. ¡¡Su sueño siempre estuvo hecho realidad!! No sabía como reaccionar, se encontraba sorprendido, feliz, completamente feliz, sus pensamientos habían sido borrados por aquella felicidad que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en todo aquello, en que su amor también era correspondido – Y… ¿¡¡Y por que nunca me lo dijiste!!? – dijo un tanto serio, intentando encontrar aquellas preguntas en su cabeza que antes se había formulado. Se le hacía un poco difícil, aún estaba impactado por lo dicho por la chica.   
  
- Por que estuvo confundida. Al principio no sabía bien lo que sentía por ti, luego de que le dijiste tus sentimientos, ella entendió los suyos, entendió que te amaba pero al notar tu cambió se asustó… Aunque, aún así no dejo de darlo todo por ti – dijo Satsuki con una pequeña pero nostálgica sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que sus ojos junto con su semblante mostraban una profunda preocupación por la persona que se encontraba frente a ella: Xiao Lang.  
  
- No puede ser – dijo Genai bastante sorprendido, mientras miraba al suelo intentando, allí el orden de sus ideas. Lo encontró. Entendió. Había una forma de cómo poder recuperar el tiempo perdido, pensó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa que le hizo entender a Satsuki lo que él estaba pensando – Entonces… Entonces… Vamosnos – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba a una preocupada Satsuki por los hombros. Sí, podría estar con ella, con su amada Satsuki. Su sueño de estar con ella para siempre se volvía realidad – Vamosnos Satsuki… vamonos juntos…… mira, podemos tener hijos… Casarnos… Como yo te quiero y tú me quieres…… como nos queremos… No importa lo que sucedió en aquel momento, aquel momento en el que comencé a odiar a Clow mucho más que antes… Pero aquello ya no importa. Ahora podremos estar juntos, para siempre – dijo con una gran sonrisa al pensar que todo eso, su sueño, podría volverse realidad.  
  
- No Xiao Lang, no – dijo Satsuki un tanto triste y preocupada por el aludido mientras se separaba se este. Sabía que le causaría daño y no quería hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra opción – Ya te lo dije, yo no soy la misma Satsuki que conociste en mi otra vida… Aquella Satsuki solo existe en nuestros recuerdos – dijo con su mismo tono triste y preocupado.   
  
- ¿eh?... No, ¿Qué dices?... Eres la misma que yo conocí. Eres igual… La misma cara, los mismos ojos, todo… eres idéntica – dijo Genai con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, no quería creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¡¡Pero si ella era la reencarnación de su amada!! ¿¡¡Cómo no iban a ser la misma persona!!? Pensaba intentando creer algo que no era cierto, aunque sabía en el fondo de su corazón, que Satsuki tenía razón, ella no era su amada Satsuki - ¿Entonces?... vamosnos… vayámoslos – dijo aún con su forzada sonrisa, intentando seguir creyendo que lo que él decía era verdad, pero aún así en su mente aparecía una confusión.   
  
- No Xiao Lang – dijo Satsuki aún con su tono triste y preocupado mientras comenzaba a tocar el rostro de la persona frente a ella. Él mostraba un semblante lleno de tristeza, y ella, Satsuki, se sentía un tanto culpable por aquello. ¿Cómo no? Aquella persona había sido uno de sus seres más queridos, él más querido en su vida pasada ¿Cómo no se iba a sentir triste, culpable por aquella tristeza? Aún podía recordar aquel fuerte sentimiento que tenía Satsuki Idaka, su vida pasada, hacía él. Aún podía sentirlo – Yo… Yo no te amo… Y eso tú lo sabes muy bien – dijo aún tocando el rostro de Genai.  
  
- ¿¡¡eh!!? – dijo Genai un tanto sorprendido. ¿Sorprendido? Pero si ya sabía lo que ella sentía por Li, por aquello lo mato, para que ella se olvidara de Li y estuviera junto a él, Xiao Lang. Pero se le hacía un tanto confuso, hace tan solo unos momentos, creía (como ella, Satsuki le había dicho que lo amaba) que Satsuki también lo amaba como él a ella, pero ahora, ella misma le decía que amaba a otra persona. No entendía, le había de ella lo amaba y ahora amaba a otro, a Li… ¿Cómo? No lograba entender.   
  
- La persona que tú amas y la que te amaba a ti…… Esa persona ahora solo esta en mis recuerdos, en nuestros recuerdos… Esa persona no va a volver… aunque yo sea su reencarnación – dijo Satsuki aún con su tono triste y aún acariciando el rostro de Genai. Sabía lo que este pensaba, la confusión que tenía en su mente, por aquello dijo todo aquello hace unos momentos. El semblante de Genai se mostró aún más triste, por lo que Satsuki se preocupó un poco más, pero tendría que hacerlo entender – Yo no soy la misma Satsuki que conociste… yo amo a otra persona… Xiao Lang, entíendelo – dijo en un tono un tanto suplicante mientras los miraba directamente a sus ojos marrones, los cuales mostraban una profunda tristeza y dolor.  
  
- No, no puede ser – dijo Genai bastante triste mientras se alejaba un tanto de Satsuki mientras miraba al suelo. No, no lograba entender. ¿Acaso en verdad su amada Saatsuki se había ido para siempre de su lado? ¿Ya no podría estar más con ella? ¡¡No!! ¡¡No podía ser cierto!! ¡¡Todo el tiempo perdido!! Pensaba angustiado, triste. En ese momento su semblante se transformó en uno lleno de odio y enfado mientras comenzaba a mirar a la persona que le hacía ponerse de aquella manera - ¡¡¡Clow!!! ¡¡¡Tú!!! ¡¡¡Tú eres el culpable de que Satsuki y yo no estuviesemos juntos!!! ¡¡¡Siempre le coqueteaste!!! ¡¡¡Hiciste que se enamorara de ti!!! – dijo furioso mientras comenzaba a acercarse amenazantemente hacía Eriol quien tan solo lo miraba con un semblante serio. Satsuki detuvo la caminata de Genai colocándose frente a él.  
  
- No, no, te equivocas – dijo Satsuki mientras se colocaba frente a Genai y este la miraba un tanto sorprendido. ¿Qué? ¿Había dicho que él estaba equivocado? – Ella nunca amó a Cloe… Siempre te amo a ti.  
  
- ¿¡¡eh!!? – dijo Genai un tanto sorprendido mientras varias preguntas venían a su mente. ¿Por qué siempre protegía a Clow? ¿Por qué le dijo que no quería verlo? ¿Por qué se beso con él? ¿Por qué… por qué hicieron aquello? ¿Por qué lo hizo sufrir de esa manera? ¿Por qué tuvo que tener… tuvo que tener… aquella cosa con él? Tantas preguntas invadieron su mente que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Intentó buscar una pregunta que lo ayudara a entender todo, por lo que dijo - ¿¡¡Entonces por que siempre lo protegías!!? – dijo. Se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello, necesitaba saber el por que de… aquello. Tan solo con pensarlo se ponía triste y enfadado a la vez.  
  
- Por que para ella Clow era muy importante – dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa un tanto meláncolica, pero a la vez preocupada. Sabía lo que Xiao Lang estaba pensando, sabía aquella pregunta que quería formular pero lo difícil que se le hacía preguntarlo – Para ella Clow era como un hermano  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Genai un tanto extrañado mientras miraba a Satsuki. Si era como un hermano… entonces, ¿Por qué hicieste eso? ¿Por qué? Pensó un tanto enfadado.  
  
- Ella a Clow le debió mucho, tanto que hasta dio su vida por él para poder recompensar lo que él hizo con ella… Clow le dio comida, techo, ropa que ponerse – dijo Satsuki aún con su sonrisa meláncolica y preocupada mientras miraba a Genai. ¿Por qué no le preguntaba sobre aquello? Pensó extrañada – Clow sacó a Satsuki de la pobreza y de las calles y la cuido como su hermana menor...... y ese sentimiento nunca antes lo había sentido… nunca se había sentido así de querida – dijo aún con su sonrisa meláncolica en sus labios.   
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Genai un tanto sorprendido. Ahora sí, le preguntaría sobre aquello – ¿¡¡Y entonces… por que te besaste con él!!? – dijo enfadado, luego se desilucionó un poco de si mismo. ¿Acaso no tenía el valor de saber sobre eso? Pensó desilusionado.  
  
- Eso fue un accidente – dijo Satsuki un tanto preocupada por Genai. Sabí lo que él quería preguntar, lo más importante que él necesitaba saber. Al parecer tendría que ayudarlo un poco – Cuando vio a Cloe, te vio a ti en vez de él…… Además… Clow estaba enamorado de otra persona – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a Eriol quien tan solo, al recordar aquel sentimiento hacía aquella persona, se sonrojo.  
  
- ¿¡¡Que!!?... ¿¡¡Clow!!?... ¿¡¡Enamorado!!? – dijo Genai mientras miraba a Eriol, incrédulo. ¿¡¡Enamorado!!? ¡¡No podía ser!! ¿Entonces por que? ¿Por qué hizo eso con Satsuki? Pensaba sin logran entender nada. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, no lograba pensar bien.  
  
- Así es – dijo Satsuki con una pequeña sonrisa la cual comenzaba a crecer a cada palabra que ella decía.   
  
- ¿¡¡Y por que me dijiste que no querías verme!!? – dijo Genai enfadado, se desilucionó nuevamente de él mismo. ¿Por qué no podía tener el valor de preguntarle lo que en realidad quería saber? Quizás por que no quería que aquello fuera verdad, ya que su sueño, por una parte, había sido destrozado.   
  
- Por que tenía miedo – dijo Satsuki mientras su sonrisa se borraba de sus labios, mostrando un semblante un tanto serio.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Genai sorprendido. ¿Qué? ¿Satsuki tenía miedo? ¿Pero de qué? Pensaba sorprendido.  
  
- El cambio drástico que tuviste, le dio miedo – dijo Satsuki aún con su semblante serio – Tuvo miedo de que, luego de que ella te dijera sus sentimientos, pudieras hacerlo daño a ella o a sus seres queridos.  
  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Genai más sorprendido aún. ¿Ella tenía miedo de… él? ¡¡No podía ser cierto!! ¡¡Era imposible!! ¡¡Ella sabía que él la amaba!! ¡¡No era capaz de hacerle daño alguno!!... Entonces, tal vez, por aquella razón se refugio en Clow. ¿¡¡Cómo!!? ¿¡¡Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido!!? Ahora podía entender por que ella y Clow… ¡¡Todo por su culpa!! Pensaba furioso de sí mismo mientras miraba a Satsuki con un semblante sorprendido y un tanto enfadado – Ahora puedo entender por que tú y Clow hicieron… bueno, eso… Ella tenía miedo de mí, por auqella razón se refugió en Clow y se dejó llevar por él… Teniendo así un… - dijo bastante triste mientras evitaba la mirada de Satsuki quien mostraba, aún, un semblante serio.  
  
- ¿Un hijo? – dijo Satsuki en un tono un tanto irónico - ¿Acaso estás pensando que ella se refugió en Clow por tenerte miedo y que por aquella razón tuvo un hijo con él? – dijo en su mismo tono, pero está vez, un poco más enfadado y molesto.  
  
- Sí, eso mismo – dijo Genai con un semblante un tanto serio mientras miraba a Satsuki.  
  
- Estás completamente equivocado – dijo Satsuki un tanto molesta. ¿Y por qué no? La persona que su vida pasada había amado tanto estaba pensando incoherencias. Y lo peor de todo, olvido esa noche, esa noche que fue la más importante en la vida Satsuki Idaka, su vida pasada; aquella noche donde le dio todo a él, su alma, su vida, su cuerpo, su virginidad. ¿Cómo pudó olvidarlo? Pensó un tanto molesta.  
  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Genai sorprendido, sin poder creerlo. ¿Acaso dijo que ella nunca tuvo un hijo con Clow? Pero… aquel dái, cuando la vió salir de la habitación de Clow, y aquel niño… ¿Dé donde pudo salir entonces? Pensaba confundido.  
  
- ¿Acaso no recuerdas aquella noche, donde ella te entregó su vida, su cuerpo, su virginidad? – dijo Satsuki, aún con su tono molesto y enfadado.  
  
- Ehh… Sí, la recuerdo – dijo Genai un tanto sonrojado al recordar aquella noche. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Había sido la noche más feliz de su vida, aquella noche cuando él y Satsuki juntaron sus cuerpos, formándose en uno solo.   
  
- Pues, de aquella noche salió ese niño… Tú eras el padre de aquel niño… Estoy hablando de Xiao Lang Idaka, tu hijo – dijo Satsuki molesta mientras miraba a Genai fijamente, con su semblante enfadado y molesto.  
  
- ¿¡¡Qué!!? – dijeron Genai, Night Jack, Darkgirl, Niño de la Noche sorprendidos. ¿Aquel niño era hijo de Genai? ¿Habían escuchado bien? Es decir… que habían tenido un odio por Clow innecesariamente. Siempre odiaron a Clow, en especial Genai, por haber tenido aquel hijo con Satsuki. Darkgirl, Niño de la Noche y Night Jack lo odiaron por causarle dolor, aquel gran dolor a su maestro; un dolor innecesario. Al final, el padre de aquel niño, el padre de Xiao Lang Idaka, era nada más ni nada menos que Genai. ¡¡No podían creerlo!!... Pero, ¿por qué Xiao lang Idaka?  
  
- De seguro debes estar preguntándote por que le pusó su apellido y no el tuyo… ¿o me equivoco? – dijo Satsuki mientras miraba al aludido, Genai, aún con su semblante enfadado, pero que está vez se mostraba un poco más alegre, aunque aún se mostraba serio.  
  
- Ehh… pues, sí… ¿Por qué le pusó su apellido y no el mío? – dijo Genai con un tanto de dificultad. Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos en su cabeza, aún no podía creer lo que había oído.  
  
- Cuando tú te fuiste por primera vez de la casa de Clow, cuando creíste que él y Satsuki habían tenido una "noche de pasión" y te fuiste de la casa… Satsuki ya se encontraba embarazada y ella ya lo sabía… Intentó decirtelo varias veces, pero tú nunca la escuchaste, siempre la evadiste… Pero ya, luego te fuiste sin avisarle a nadie… Te llevaste a tus alumnos contigo junto con todas tus pertenecias… Al saberlo, ella creyó que nunca volverías, creyó que nunca ibas a aceptar a aquel niño como tuyo, por lo que le pusó su apellido… pero aún así, para mantener tu recuerdo en aquel pequeño, le puso tu nombre – dijo Satsuki un tanto seria pero ya ablandando su enfado, mientras miraba a Genai quien aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
  
- No puedo creerlo – dijo Genai incrédulo mientras miraba al suelo intentando ordenar sus ideas y pensamientos.  
  
- Pero luego volviste – continuó Satsuki, pensó que sería mejor que Genai supiera toda la historia, además, así lo quizó y lo quería su vida pasada – Y ella creyó que podría decirte que, felizmente, había tenido un hijo contigo. Ella aún te amaba. Pero tú llegaste a aquella casa lleno de odio, de enfado y rabia. A ella le dio miedo, en especial cuando supiste sobre aquel niño, de inmediato tu comenzaste a decir que era hijo de Clow… Fue allí cuando supó que nunca lo tomarías como hijo… Tú odio y rabia creció aún más, por lo que comenzaste a amenazar a Clow con la vida de este… Pero luego tu odio te venció y decidiste atacarlo con tus poderes… Satsuki vió aquella pelea, aterrada sabiendo que alguno de sus dos seres queridos saldría mal de allí… Atacaste a Clow y ella lo protegió dando su vida por él… Nunca pudó decirte sobre sus sentimientos hacía ti o sobre que aquel niño era hijo tuyo. Pero, ella sabía que si protegía a Clow perdería la vida, por lo que relizó un conjuro para poder reencarnar. También sabía que intentarías buscarla en el futuro, el ahora presente, por lo que no tuvo ninguna duda en realizar el conjuro. Ella tan solo quería que aquel odio en ti desapareciera y pudieras aceptar a Xiao Lang Idaka como tu hijo – terminó Satsuki con su semblante enfadado y bastante serio.  
  
- No puedo creerlo… Por supuesto que nunca supé, ya que luego de que ella falleciera yo me fui de la casa… Por aquella razón Clow nunca me dijo nada – dijo Genai bastante sorprendido al escuchar aquella versión de la historia y ver que el equivocado allí era él - ¿¡¡Como pude ser tan tonto!!?... ¿¡¡¡COMO NO ME DI CUENTA!!!?.... ¡¡¡SATSUKI!!! – gritó Genai desesperado. ¿Cómo no? SU sueño se había hecho realidad, había tenido un hijo con Satsuki, pero él tuvo que ser tan testarudo y perdió la oportunidad de poder estar junto a su amada y junto a su hijo, Xiao Lang. ¿Por qué? ¿¡¡Por qué!!? Pensaba furioso.  
  
- Tranquilo, por favor – dijo Satsuki preocupada por Genai mientras se colocaba junto a él.  
  
- Tanta gente inocente que maté por mi odio, tantas vidas que crusifiqué por aquel odio innecesario… Por aquella venganza que quisé y la cual no era necesaria… Mi sueño siempre estuvo hecho relidad, pero por mi testarudez la perdí… ¿Cómo tan tonto? ¿¡¡Cómo!!?... No solo perdí a Satsuki, perdí tiempo para estar con ella, si no que también perdí a mi hijo… ¿¡¡Por qué!!?... Ella ahora nunca va a estar a mi lado… Nunca… por que tú tienes razón, tú no eres la misma Satsuki Idaka que yo conocí, eres tan solo una persona que conserva sus recuerdos y su magia – dijo Genai mientras caía destrozado al suelo, al igual que las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos para luego comenzar a caer y mojar sus mejillas.  
  
- Otra vez, estás equivocado – dijo Satsuki mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.  
  
- ¿eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Genai confundido mientras miraba a Satsuki buscando una respuesta.  
  
- Ella siempre está contigo Xiao Lang… tal vez no en cuerpo pero sí en alma – dijo Satsuki mientras lo miraba con una sornisa, un tanto nostálgica – Además, debe estar esperandote con los brazos abiertos y con el mismo sentimiento de amor que ha sentido por ti todos estos años – dijo aún con su sonrisa. Genai junto con sus alumnos la miraban atentamente. Genai se secó las lágrimas y luego se levantó del suelo junto con Satsuki quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Tienes razón… Ella me está esperando, mi amada Satsuki me está esperando… Supongo que ya no tengo que hacer nada más en este mundo – dijo Genai con una sonrisa, un tanto nostálgica antes de darse una media vuelta, darle la espalda a Satsuki para luego comenzar a irse de aquel luegar junto con sus alumnos.  
  
- ¿¡¡A donde vas!!? – dijo Satsuki preocupada mientras Genai junto con sus alumnos detenían su caminata para luego mirarla con grandes sonrisas en sus labios.  
  
- A donde mi amada Satsuki junto a mi hijo se encontran… como dije antes, ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo – dijo Genai con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios.   
  
- ¿Es decir que piensas…? – dijo Satsuki, sin poder terminar la frase. No quería que aquello pasara.  
  
- Matarme, así es… ya no pertenesco aquí – dijo Genai mientras la miraba aún con su sonrisa.  
  
- Supongo que no voy a conseguir nada intentando detenerte – dijo Satsuki mientras se acercaba a él.  
  
- Exacto, mi decisión ya está tomada – dijo Genai con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a la reencarnación de su amada Satsuki, a quien pronto vería en el otro mundo.  
  
- ¿Ustedes piensan irse con él? – dijo Satsuki mientras miraba a los aludidos, a los alumnos de Genai: Darkgirl, Night Jack y Niño de la Noche.  
  
- Sí – dijeron los tres mientras asentían con la cabeza.  
  
- Nuestro deber es estar junto a nuestro maestro – dijo Night Jack con una pequeña sonrisa la cual fue respondida con una de Genai y otra de Satsuki.  
  
- Que les vaya bien – dijo Satsuki mientras miraba a Genai y a sus alumnos.  
  
- A ti también – dijo Genai a Satsuki con una gran sonrisa – Adiós y no te preocupes, la dimensión desaparecerá en unos cuentos minutos.  
  
- Sí… Bueno, adiós – dijo Satsuki mientras veía como Genai y los demás comenzaban a desaparecer entre la oscuridad - ¡¡¡RECUERDAME!!! – gritó antes que Genai y los demás desaparecieran.  
  
- ¡¡¡LO HARÉ!!! – gritó Genai mientras desaparecía. Desde aquel lugar, en donde Genai y los demás habían desaparecido, vairos resplandores amarillos y rectangulares comenzaron a aparecer para luego dirigirse hacía la mano de Satsuki. Se trataba de las cartas de ella.   
  
- ¿Tenía mis cartas? – dijo Satsuki sorprendida mientras miraba como la última carta se posaba en su mano.  
  
- Eso parece – dijo Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella con algo de dificultad.  
  
- Oye Eriol – dijo Satsuki con una pequeña sonrisa mientras guardaba sus cartas. Al fin, su vida pasada ya podía estar tranquila, Xiao Lang ya sabía toda la verdad y todo esto había acabado… o eso era lo que ella pensaba.  
  
- Dime – dijo Eriol aún con su sonrisa.  
  
- Clow les borró la memoria a Yue y a Kerberous… ¿cierto? ¿Por aquella razón no me recuerdan? – dijo Satsuki mientras miraba a Eriol un tanto seria.  
  
- Sí, así es – dijo Eriol mientras ampliaba su sonrisa. Por fin, todo había terminado.   
  
- ¿Y que fue ese conjuró que hiciste ese día en Inglaterra? – preguntó Satsuki, curiosa.  
  
- ¿eh?... ¡¡ah!! Ese conjuró – dijo Eriol mientras recordaba– Sentía una presencia muy familiar…… así que hice un conjuró para rastrear la presencia. Cuando supe de quién era la presencia, que era la de Genai, sentía como si lo conociera, se me hacía muy familiar. Fue entonces cuando…  
  
- Recordaste a Xiao Lang y a sus discípulos – dijo Satsuki terminando la frase – Aunque aún no entiendo por que dormiste tanto… cuando yo recordaba tan solo dormía un par de minutos – dijo confundida, esperándo alguna respuesta.  
  
- Cuando recordé a Genai y a los demás, todos los recuerdos de Clow me llegaron de golpe… No fueron como los tuyos que eran de a poco… y por aquella razón es que dormi tanto tiempo – dijo Eriol un tanto avergonzado.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Satsuki – Y me mandaste aquí… ¿Por qué?  
  
- Por que necesitaba que alguien entrenara a Sakura y a los demás. Aunque tú no estuvieras en Japón, Genai iba a venir de todas formas, él quería los poderes de Shaoran para poder vengarse de la familia Li… y para poder conseguirlos más fácilmente iban a atacar a Li y a Sakura. Ellos se encontraban en un nivel muy bajo de magia, si no te hubiera mandado para que los entrenaras de seguro todo esto hubiera sido peor – dijo Eriol un tanto serio mientras miraba a Satsuki.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Satsuki con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica al recordar que Xiao Lang ahora estaría perdiendo la vida – Xiao Lang lo único que quería eran los poderes de Shao… Shaoran – dijo mientras su semblante se transformaba en uno sorprendido y triste al recordar el… estado de Shaoran. Sus ojos comenzaron a sur humedecidos por aquellas lágrimas, las cuales tan solo querían escapar de sus ojos.  
  
- Shaoran – dijo Sakura mientras lloraba y abrazaba el cuerpo ya muerto de su amado.   
  
- Shaoran – dijo Satsuki bastante triste mientras miraba el cuerpo muerto de Shaoran. No lo logró resistir más, comenzó a llorar. ¡¡Su ser amado había muerto!! ¿¡¡Por qué!!? Pensaba furiosa. En ese momento, un extraño brillo comenzó a aparecer por el lugar en el que Genai había desaparecido. Aquel brillo, luego, comenzó a acercarse a Satsuki para luego colocarse frente a ella, quien miró el brillo sorprendida. Luego, el brillo comenzó a tomar la forma de un reloj de arena, el cual apareció frente a Satsuki cuando el brillo desapareció. Satsuki tomó el reloj de arena sorprendida y un tanto confundida – El… el poder de Shaoran – dijo sorprendida para luego abrazar aquel reloj mientras pequeñas lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas. Ya no podía hacer nada. Aunque tuviera el poder de Shaoran con ella, ya no servía, Shaoran ya estaba muerto.  
  
- eh… bueno… Será mejor que saquemos a Tomoyo, a Tao y a Fuemi de las ramas – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, intentando que aquel tema sobre Shaoran pasara desapercibido – Akia ¿puedes ayudarme? – dijo aún con su forzada sonrisa mientras miraba a la guardiana, quien se encontraba bastante sorprendida por la reacción de Eriol.  
  
- Cla-Claro – dijo Akia bastante sorprendida mientras se levantaba del suelo, cerca del cuerpo de Shaoran para luego comenzar a acercarse, junto con Eriol, a las ramas en las que se encontraban atrapados sus amigos - ¿Qué hace señor Eriol?.. ¿Acaso no sabe que el señor Shaoran esta… Esta… muerto? – preguntó Akia con un pequeño hilo de voz mientras sacaba a Tao de las ramas en las que Night Jack lo había atrapado, momentos antes.  
  
- Claro que lo sé Akia – dijo Eriol con un semblante bastante triste y preocupado mientras sacaba a Tomoyo de las ramas en las que se encontraba atrapada – Es que no puedo ver a Satsuki y a Sakura así… intento levantarles el ánimo. Además no puedo negar que la muerte de Shaoran me produsca tristeza – dijo aún con su semblante triste mientras tomaba a Tomoyo en sus brazos cuando ya la había sacado de las ramas.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Akia con el mismo semblante que Eriol, mientras, dejaba a Tao sentado en el suelo para luego comenzar a sacar a su compañera, Fuemi, de las ramas.   
  
- ¿eh? – dijeron Tao y Tomoyo mientras despertaban lentamente.   
  
- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Tomoyo un tanto confundida mientras miraba hacia sus lados, encontrándose con los bellos ojos azules de Eriol - ¡¡¡Eriol!!! – dijo sorprendida, nerviosa mientras en sus mejillas se notaba un fuerte color rojo - ¿¡¡Que pasó!!?... ¿¡¡Donde esta Sakura!!?... ¿¡¡Y Shaoran!!? – dijo preocupada mientras que Eriol evitaba su mirada con un triste semblante al escuchar el nombre de este último.  
  
- Allí están – dijo Eriol bastante triste mientras miraba hacía su derecha, en donde una triste Sakura y el cuerpo ya sin vida de Shaoran se encontraban  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a la dirección en donde su amigo le indicó. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver, por lo que ella creía, bien a su amiga - ¡¡¡Sakura!!! – gritó contenta mientras bajaba de los brazos de Eriol para luego dirigirse, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, rápidamente hacia su amiga - ¡¡¡Sakura!!!..... ¿Estás bien? – dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual se borró al notar el cuarpo fallecido de su amigo Shaoran - ¡¡¡ah!!!... ¡¡¡Shaoran!!!... ¡¡¡Sakura!!! – dijo preocupada mientras miraba a los dos aludidos. Sakura miró a su amiga con sus ojos empapados de lágrimas para luego apoyarse en el hombro de esta y comenzar a llorar amargamente allí.  
  
- Tomoyo – dijo Sakura entre llantos mientras su amiga la abrazaba para intentar consolarla. Aunque en realidad, ni Tomoyo podía creer lo sucedido. ¿Shaoran?... ¿Muerto? ¡¡No podía ser cierto!! ¡¡Su amiga, Sakura!! ¿¡¡Cómo iba a reaccionar ella después de un tiempo!!? ¿¡¡Qué iba a suceder con Sakura!!? Ella, Tomoyo, sabía lo importante que era Shaoran para Sakura… De seguro su alegría que tanto la caracterizaba iba a desaparecer para transformarse en una profunda tristeza… ¡¡No!! ¡¡No iba a dejar que eso sucediera!! ¡¡Iba a apoyar y ayudar a su amiga en todo momento!! ¡¡No la dejaría sola!!... Sí, eso iba a ser.   
  
- Tranquila Sakura – dijo Tomoyo intentando tranquilizar a Sakura.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Tao mientras despertaba para luego encontrar la figura de su hermana a unos cuantos metros de él. Al recordar aquella pelea que había comenzado antes de que el se desmayara, gritando su nombre comenzó a correr hacía ella - ¡¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – dijo preocupado mientras corría hacia ella - ¡¡¡¡Satsuki!!!! ¿Estás bien? – dijo preocupado cuando ya se encontraba junto a su hermana.  
  
- Tao – dijo Satsuki mientras miraba a su hermano con sus ojos llenos de amargas lágrimas. Su hermano, Tao, se sorprendió al verla así, por lo cual, tan solo la abrazó – Shaoran… Shaoran… – dijo entre llantos, sin atreverse a mencionar aquella palabra: muerto.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasó a Shaoran? – preguntó Tao intentando ayudar a su hermana a hablar.  
  
- Esta… esta… muerto – dijo Satsuki con un hilo de voz y entre llantos, pero aún así Tao alcanzó a entender. El semblante de Tao cambió radicalmente a uno sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras: "Shaoran… está… muerto". ¡¡No podía ser cierto!! ¡¡Su amigo!! Pensó sorprendido.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – dijo Tao bastante sorprendido mientras buscaba con su mirada la evidencia que podría hacerle creer lo que su hermana había dicho. La encontró, encontró el cuerpo de su amigo tirado en el suelo mientras que su ropa estaba manchada con sangre que no paraba de salir por sus heridas– No puede ser – dijo sorprendido mientras abrazaba más a su hermana intentando consolarla.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Fuemi mientras despertaba lentamente para luego encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su compañera Akia.  
  
- ¿Estás bien Fuemi? – preguntó Akia un tanto preocupada cuando vió que su amiga y compañera había despertado.  
  
- Akia… ¿Cómo está la ama? – dijo Fuemi preocupada mientras se levantaba jutno con Akia, quien, con un semblante triste desvió du mirada de la suya - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada mientras miraba a Akia.  
  
- El señor Shaoran……… El señor Shaoran murió – dijo Akia bastante triste evitando al mirada, ahora, sorprendida y preocupada de su amiga.  
  
- ¿¡¡QUE!!? – dijo Fuemi bastante sorprendida, sin poder creerlo, mientras buscaba a su ama con su mirada. Al encontrarla a unos cuantos metros de distancia y abrazada por su hermano, se dirigió rápidamente y con un semblante bastante preocupado, hacía ella – Ama – dijo cuando ya se encontraba junto a ella – Ama… ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo preocupada.  
  
- Fuemi – dijo Satsuki mientras miraba a la aludida con sus ojos mojados por las lágrimas. Al verla, se separó de su hermano, se arrodilló frente a su guardiana y la abrazó por el cuello mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el hermoso pelaje rojizo de su guardiana – Fuemi… ¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué él?.... Ni siquiera pude decirle lo que sentía – dijo entre llantos.  
  
- Tranquila ama – dijo Fuemi mientras acariciaba la espalda de su ama con su pata para intentar consolarla – Así es el destino… muy injusto aveces – dijo un tanto seria y preocupada. Mientras, Satsuki miraba con sus ojos llorosos el cuerpo sin vida de Shaoran mientras un recuerdo, unas palabras pasaban por su cabeza.  
  
- Pero el destino se puede cambiar – dijo Satsuki bastante seria mientras se separaba de su guardiana, se levantaba del suelo para luego dirigirse hacía el cuerpo de su amado.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Fuemi confundida mientras miraba como su ama se dirigía seria y decidida hacía el cuerpo de Shaoran. También, un recuerdo, unas palabras cruzaron por su mente haciéndole entender lo que su ama planeaba - ¡¡¡No ama!!! – dijo preocupada mientras corría hacía su ama para luego impedirle el paso colocándose frente a ella - ¡¡¡No lo haga!!! – dijo preocupada.  
  
- Tengo que hacerlo Fuemi – dijo Satsuki seria y decidida mientras sacaba a Fuemi de su paso para luego seguir camiando hacía Shaoran.  
  
- ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡AMA!!! – gritó Fuemi preocupada. Satsuki, aún con su semblante serio, ya había llegado al cuerpo muerto de Shaoran. Satsuki miraba aquel cuerpo decidida, seria, mientras lo analizaba.   
  
- Shaoran – dijo Satsuki y miró a Sakura. Tenía que hacerlo, era injusto que a él le quitaran la vida si él tenía tanto por delante. Lo iba a hacer, no importa que ella perdiera la vida, lo iba a hacer de todas formas – Tengo que hacerlo… Shaoran, tiene que estar vivo… Tiene a Sakura y a muchas personas que lo quieren…… Tiene que seguir viviendo… Tiene que continuar su vida… Aún tiene mucho por delante – pensó Satsuki decidida mientras Fuemi se colocaba a su lado, preocupada.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ama!!! ¡¡¡¡No lo haga, por favor!!!! – rogó Fuemi preocupada, triste mientras miraba a su ama.  
  
- Tengo que hacerlo Fuemi, él tiene toda una vida por delante…… yo ya sé que hay gente que me quiere y eso, para mi, ya es suficiente – dijo Satsuki decidida, mientras miraba a Shaoran co un semblante lleno de tristeza y nostalgia.  
  
- ¡¡¡Por eso ama!!! ¡¡¡No lo haga por las personas que la quieren!!! – dijo Fuemi intentando convencer a su ama. ¿¡¡Por qué!!? ¿¡¡Por qué tenía que hacerlo!!? ¿¡¡Acaso no le importaba el sufrimiento de su familia y amigos al saber que ella habia…!!? ¡¡Con solo pensarlo le daba una profunda tristeza!!  
  
- No, ya lo decidí… Además yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer en este mundo – dijo Satsuki mientras colocaba aquel reloj de arena verde que poseía los poderes de Shaoran sobre el cuerpo de este. El reloj comenzó a brillar para que luego aquel brillo comenzara a entrar por el pecho de Shaoran hasta desaparecer. Él ahora tenía sus poderes, pensó Satsuki, ahora solo faltaba que volviera a la vida, pensó mientras su símbolo mágico, junto con su báculo, aparecían. Colocó su báculo frente a ella mientras lo tomaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía miedo, miedo a aquel dolor que las heridas le iban a causar y al no saber como sería el otro mundo, el más alla. Pero no le importaba, aún así iba a realizar aquel conjuro; Shaoran tenía que continuar con su vida, ella tan solo pedía un momento para decirle sus sentimientos, nada más, eso era lo que más deseaba.  
  
- ¡¡¡NO AMA!!! – gritó Fuemi preocupada, trayendo la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban.  
  
- ¡¡¡Dios de la vida…… quiero dar mi vida y mis poderes a este ser que tengo junto a mi, Shaoran Li, para que este pueda seguir con su vida y sea feliz!!! – dijo Satsuki mientras decidida, aunque un tanto asustada. Al decir aquellas palabras, un extraño brillo la cubrió mientras que varias heridas aparecían en su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Shaoran también comenzó a cubrirse por un extraño brillo mientras que aquellas heridas que tenía comenzaban a curarse rápidamente.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡NO AMA!!!! – gritaron Akia y Fuemi preocupadas, pero sin pensar en algo que hacer. Sus pensamientos eran confusos. ¿Acaso estaba entregando su vida por la de Shaoran? ¡¡No!! ¡¡No querían que aquello fuera cierto!! ¡¡NO!! Pensaban confundidas, sorprendidas y sin poder creer lo que estaban presenciando.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡SATSUKI!!!! – gritaron Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo y Tao sorprendidos. ¿¡¡Qué estaba haciendo!!? ¿¡¡Por que lo hacía!!? ¿¡¡Acaso no estaba pensando bien en lo que recién había hecho!!? ¡¡No, Satsuki!! ¿¡¡Qué estas haciendo!!? Pensaban corprendidos, confundidos, no sabían que podían hacer, estaban paralizados.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAA!!!! – gritó Satsuki con un grito lleno de dolor cuando aquella herida, aquella maldita herida que se encontraba en el pecho de Shaoran y el cual le quitó al vida, ahora comenzaba a aparecer en su pecho, matándola de a poco. Sí, su conjuro había dado resultado, Shaoran ahora podría continuar con su vida. Se sentía débil, tal vez por que sus poderes comenzaban a desaparecer de ella para luego dirigirse al cuerpo de Shaoran. Pronto, ya no estaría en este mundo.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Shaoran mientras despertaba y levantaba se sentaba ante los ojos incrédulos y sorprendidos de los demás, a excepción de Satsuki quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras aquel brillo que la cubría comenzaba a desaparecer - ¿Qué hago… Que hago aquí? – dijo sorprendido mientras miraba a todos lados, buscando uan respuesta. Sakura, Tomoyo, Tao, Eriol y los guardianes lo miraban incrédulos. ¿Acaso Satsuki había dado su vida para que Shaoran reviviera? ¡¡No!! ¿¡¡Qué había hecho!!? Pensaban los recién nombrados sorprendidos. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como Satsuki caía débil y respirando agitadamente en las piernas de Shaoran quien la miraba sorprendido - ¡¡¡¡Satsuki!!!! ¿¡¡Que hiciste!!? ¿¡¡Qué sucedió!!? – dijo sorprendido, incrédulo mientras miraba a la aludida en sus pies.  
  
- Acabo… Acabo de dar mi vida para que tú sigas con la tuya – dijo Satsuki con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a un sorprendido Shaoran. Ahora sí se sentía débil, casi sin vida… ¡¡No!! Tendría que resistir un poco más ¡¡Necesitaba decirle a Shaoran lo mucho que lo quería!! Pensaba Satsuki.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? – dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido mientras miraba a Satsuki, sin poder creerlo. ¿¡¡Satsuki!!? ¿¡¡Ella había dado su vida para que él continuara con la suya!!? ¿¡¡Había escuchado bien!!? ¡¡Era imposible!! ¿¡¡Por qué Satsuki iba a entregar su vida por él!!? ¿¡¡Por qué!!? Pensó sorprendido – Pero… ¿¡¡Por que!!? – formuló aquella pregunta. ¡¡Es que no podía creerlo!! ¡¡Eran casi como un perro y un gato!! Bueno, era cierto que en este último tiempo se llevaron bastante bien… ¡¡Pero aún así, no podía creerlo!!  
  
- Por que… Por que te amo Shaoran… Eres la persona que más quiero – dijo Satsuki aún con su sonrisa mientras Shaoran y Sakura se sorprendían. ¿¡¡Habían escuchado bien!!? ¿¡¡Satsuki estaba enamorada de Shaoran!!? ¡¡Entonces, el dolor que debieron haberle causado!! ¿¡¡Cómo no se dieron cuenta antes!!? – To-Toma – dijo mientras sacaba sus cartas para luego entregarselas a Shaoran, quien las miraba sorprendido – Quiero… Quiero que las tengas  
  
- ¿eh?.. ¿Pero por que? – dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba las cartas de Satsuki con un semblante sorprendido. ¡¡No podía creerlo!! ¿¡¡Por qué hacía todo esto!!? ¿¡¡Por qué!!? Pensaba sorprendido.  
  
- Por que… por que sé que puedes con esa responsabilidad… Además, tus poderes… Son muy fuertes… No tendrás por que trnasformarlas, yo también te entregé mis… poderes – dijo Satsuki haciendo que Shaoran continuara sorprendiendose. ¿¡¡También le había entregado sus poderes!!? ¿¡¡Acaso le había dicho que sus poderes eran fuertes después de haberse burlado diciendo que sus poderes eran insignificantes!!? Pensaba Shaoran sorprendido. Satsuki ahora, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, miró a su hermano. Era mejor que le dijera lo que pronto le diría, sabía como era de seguro odiaría a Shaoran por haberle causado todo aquel dolor y por que ella le dio sus poderes… ¡¡Eso estaba más que claro!! Pensó divertida mientras miraba a su hermano mayor – Tao, no… Odies… a Shaoran… por que esto, ni por las veces que me hizo llorar… Yo misma lo decidí por mi cuenta, yo decidí seguir amandolo y entregarle mi vida – dijo aún con su sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermano. ¡¡No!! ¡¡No podía perdonar a Shaoran por haberle causado aquel dolor a su hermana!! ¡¡Y menos por que ella le entregó a su vida!! ¡¡No podía!!... Tampoco podía ver como su pequeña hermana estaba muriendo y sin haber logrado sus sueños y sin poder haber sido feliz, pensaba Tao - Akia, Fuemi… ahora son las guardianas de Shaoran y gracias por todo – dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a las aludidas quienes tan solo la miraban a ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - Gracias…… Gracias a todos… Por darme su cariño, su confianza. Por todo lo que me enseñaron… y lo que me dieron…… Gracias – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras todos sus amigos la miraban con unos semblantes tristes y preocupados.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ama!!! – dijo Akia mientras sus mejillas eran mojadas por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Luego, colocó sus manos a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del pecho de su ama, con la intención de sanar sus heridas para así poder salvarla - Poder curativo júntate con mis...  
  
- No Akia – la interrumpió Satsuki mientras corría las manos de su guardiana hacía un lado para que así no pudiera sanar sus heridas – Ya es Muy tarde…… para curarlas – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras vairas gotas de sudor bajaban desde su frente.   
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Akia sorprendida mientras miraba a su ama incrédula – No, ama… ¡¡¡No diga eso!!! ¡¡¡NO!!! – dijo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas más bajaban por sus mejillas.  
  
- No llores, Akia – dijo Satsuki aún con su pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba la cara de su ama entre sus manos para luego secar sus lágrimas y luego regalarle una bella sonrisa - Antes departir… quiero verlos con una sonrisa…… para recordarlos de la mejor manera…… y para que así no me sienta tan culpable de la tristeza que estan sintiendo por esto – dijo divertida, casi riendo. Pero se sentía tan débil, sin fuerzas que aquello se le hacía difícil. Sentía sus parpados pesados. ¡¡No!! ¡¡Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo!! Pensaba cansada, intentando que sus párpados no se cerraran. Todos lo notaron, por lo que la miraban atentos y preocupados - Gracias a todos…… A todos, sin excepciones…… por entregarme su… amistad y apoyo…… Shaoran…  
  
- Dime – dijo Shaoran bastante triste mientras la miraba preocupado, al igual que los demás.  
  
- Quiero… Quiero que sigas con tu vida…… no importa lo que te acabo de decir… Solo continúa con lo que tenías planeado……… Gracias… a todos……los quiero………… en especialmente a ti……… Shaoran…… Cosa de lo que…… Nunca voy a…… Estar arrepentida……… Nunca voy a estar…… Arrepentida…… De haberme…… Enamorado… De ti………… Te amo…… Li Shaoran – dijo Satsuki con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente.  
  
- ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! ¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – dijo Shaoran desesperado y preocupado mientras agitaba el cuerpo de su amiga para intentar despertarla.  
  
- ¡¡¡Satsuki despierta!!! ¡¡¡¡Satsuki!!! – gritó Tao mientras se colocaba junto a Shaoran - ¡¡¡¡¡SATSUKI!!!! – gritó desesperado. Mientras que, la dimensión de Genai comenzaba a desaparecer para luego encontrarse en la sala de la casa de los Kinomotos en la cual, por su suelo, la sangre de Satsuki comenzaba a esparcirse - ¡¡¡¡SATSUKI!!!! – gritó desesperado.  
  
- ¡¡¡Aún… Aún respira!!! – dijo Shaoran sorprendido mientras tomaba a Satsuki entre sus brazos y se levantaba del suelo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Llevémosla al hospital!!!! – dijo Tao bastante serio antes de que él, junto a los demás salieran de la casa de los Kinomotos para luego dirigirse lo más rápido que podían al hospital para poder lograr salvar la vida de su amiga Satsuki.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Notas de la autora: Aquí está, el capítulo trece... Lamento la tardanza pero es que al no ver ningun review, no me dieron muchas ganas de continuar... Pero bueno, no quise ser tan mala y no ponerlos... Bueno, nso vemos en el proximo y último capítulo de este fic =P  
  
Isivf.  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º  
  
Avances del último capítulo: Sabremos el estado de Satsuki y lo que sucedió con los demás personajes.  
  
Espero les guste. 


	14. Todo esto terminó, tan solo falta tu fel...

"Antiguos Conocidos"  
  
by: Isivf  
  
Capítulo 14: "Todo esto terminó, tan solo falta tu felicidad"  
  
Pasaron los minutos, las horas, los días, los meses y con ello los años. Casi dos años para hacer exactos desde aquel día, aquel día en el que nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre, tal vez no tan drásticamente pero sí nos hizo entender muchas cosas. Ahora yo y mis amigos nos encontramos en la universidad, cada uno con proyectos distintos pero siempre, todos unidos. Como me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido un tanto distintas, hay sí que estaríamos todos unidos, todos juntos, pero no se pudo y algunos aún no podemos superar aquella tristeza. Pero todos nos alegramos al saber que podremos realizar nuestros sueños y que siempre van a haber personas que nos estaran cuidando, como tú. Aún así, aunque haya sucedido eso, todos nos encontramos contentos, ya que sabemos que tú estás bien, pero yo, Shaoran Li, aún no puedo creer todo lo que oí de ti aquel día, y aún no puedo tener tristeza al saber que ya no estas con nosotros, aunque suene extraño de parte mía. Pero sé por todo lo que pasaste, sé toda la tristeza que sentiste y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable aunque los demás digan que no fue culpa mía. Siento haberte causado todo ese dolor y esa tristeza, pero espero que tú te encuentres feliz y estes bien, con eso tan solo eso logro que mi sentimiento de culpabilidad vaya disminuyendo. Lo siento, espero logres perdonarme.  
  
Era un día hermoso, el sol, las nubes, los pajaros, todos cantaban a la par, mientras el viento danzaba sin parar. Aquella chica de ojos esmeraldas y cabello castaño claro, casi miel, caminaba cabizbaja entre los caminos de aquel lugar mientras miraba aquel ramo de flores que tenía entre sus manos. Aquel lugar que no le gustaba mucho visitar, pero aún así lo hacía y siempre con aquella hermosa sonrisa en sus labios que tanto la caracterisaba. Y hoy sí que no podía borrarsela de sus labios, ya que aquel día iba a ser el mejor de todos. Al fin su sueño de estar siempre con su amado se hacía realidad, pero al pensar en aquello, en aquella persona le traía una preocupación enorme al pensar que tal vez le estarían causando daño.   
  
La caminata de la joven se detuvo y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver las figuras de sus amigos a unos cuantos metros de ella. Los saludo con la mano en alto mientras se acercaba a ellos con aquella gran sonrisa en sus labios.   
  
- ¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! ¡¡¡Eriol!!! – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a sus amigos - ¿Cómo están?  
  
- ¿Cómo crees Sakura? – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al chico que se encontraba abrazandola por la cintura y le mostraba una sonrisa. Se trataba de Eriol Hiraguisawa.  
  
- Pues deben estar contentos… Unos días más y ya cumplen dos de noviazgo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la feliz pareja. Era cierto, unos pocos días después de aquella noche, Eriol le confesó a Tomoyo sus sentimientos y le pidió que fuera su novia. Tomoyo no dudo y con una gran sonrisa le respondió que sí mientras lo abrazaba. Desde aquel día han sido inseparables.  
  
- Así es – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a su amiga.  
  
- Pero tú si que debes estar feliz – dijo Eriol en un tono un tanto irónico – Como hoy te casas con Shaoran – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras la aludida, Sakura, se sonrojaba al límite.  
  
- ¡¡¡Shhh!!!... No hables de eso aquí – dijo Sakura bastante sonrojada e intentando hacer callar a su amigo. No quería que hablaran de su matrimonio con Shaoran en aquel lugar, de seguro a ella le daría mucha tristeza al saber que Shaoran se casaba con ella. Como Satsuki amó tanto a Shaoran.  
  
- Sakura, tranquila. Estoy segura que Satsuki esta muy feliz de saber que tú y Shaoran por fin se van a casar – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa intentando calmar a su amiga, habían veces que era muy preocupada por cosas como esta cuando en realidad no había de que preocuparse.  
  
- Creó… Creó que tienes razón, Tomoyo… De seguro a ella le hubiera gustado estar aquí – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica mientras colocaba el ramo de flores que tenñia en sus manos delante de la lápida que salía: "Satsuki Idaka 1987-2005 te recordaremos para siempre"   
  
- ¿Y por que Shaoran no vino contigo? – preguntó Tomoyo un tanto extrañada al no ver al novio de su amiga junto a ellos.  
  
- La verdad Shaoran casi nunca viene, se siente muy culpable de la muerte de Satsuki – dijo Sakura un tanto preocupada. Era cierto, Shaoran casi nunca venía a ver a Satsuki, y si lo hacía era por que ella se lo pedía. Aquello le preocupaba un poco, estaba segura de que Satsuki se sentía triste al ver que Shaoran casi nunca la iba a visitar, eso le preocupaba.  
  
- Y creó que debe sentirse peor… Como la familia de Satsuki se mudó aquí a Japón…… Y no solo eso, pensar que tiene los poderes de Satsuki……… Creó que debe sentirse muy culpable – dijo Eriol un tanto preocupado por su amigo. Aunque luego se regañó a él mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
  
- Sí – dijo Sakura con un semblante bastante preocupado por su novio y casi esposo Shaoran – Y eso que siempre le he dicho que no fue su culpa   
  
- Cosa completamente cierta – dijo Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando remediar lo anteriormente dicho.  
  
- Satsuki – dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba con un semblante de profunda nostalgia la lápida de su amiga.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? – preguntó Eriol un tanto preocupado.  
  
- Ella no pudo conseguir su sueño – dijo Tomoyo un tanto triste al recordar lo recién dicho. Tan solo recordar como los ojos de su amiga brillaban al hablar de sus sueños y al recordar que no los pudo realizar, le traía una profunda tristeza – No pudo encontrar una persona que la amara tanto como ella a Shaoran…… Y no pudo conseguir su gran sueño – dijo bastante triste.  
  
- ¿Su gran sueño? – dijo Sakura confundida, no comprendía de lo que Tomoyo le estaba hablando.  
  
- Así es – dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a Sakura aún con su semblante triste y nostálgico.  
  
- ¿Y cual era su gran sueño? – preguntó Sakura.   
  
- Tener una familia – dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica mientras miraba a Sakura con aquel mismo semblante triste y nostálgico que tenía momentos antes.  
  
- ¿eh?... ¿Tener una familia? – dijo Sakura un tanto sorprendida. ¿Ese era el sueño de Satsuki? Es decir, que nunca lo consiguió… Satsuki, pensó Sakura un tanto triste mientras miraba la lápida de su amiga.  
  
- Sí, tener hijos – dijo Tomoyo mientras su sonrisa nostálgica se ampliaba un poco más.  
  
- Vaya – dijo Sakura impresionada. No podía creer que aquel bello y humilde sueño que su amiga tuvo, no logro hacerse realidad. Era tan injusto – Pobre Satsuki…… yo no hubiera podido aguantar todo lo que sufrió… Me hubiera gustado ayudarla más – dijo preocupada mientras miraba la lápida de su amiga. Sí, algunos días después de aquella noche en la que Satsuki murió cuando iban camino al hospital, Tomoyo, Eriol, Akia y Fuemi les contaron a ella y a los demás por todo lo que paso Satsuki en su vida. Eso era algo que ella, junto con Shaoran, necesitaban saber, necesitaban saber por el sufrimiento que paso su amiga y se sorprendieron y preocuparon bastante al saberlo. Y por fin, Shaoran logró entender por que la actitud de su amiga.  
  
- No te preocupes Sakura – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa para así tranquilizar a su amiga – Estoy seguro que Satsuki se fue de este mundo sabiendo que había gente que la quería… y mucho, recuerda la sonrisa con la que se fue.  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica – Y bueno Tomoyo… ¿Cuándo te vas? – dijo alegre mientras miraba a la aludida. La verdad es que no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre el tema, le traía tristeza, por aquello intentó cambiar el tema.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Ya sabes… Lo de tus estudios de diseño de modas – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – Si no me equivocó es en Inglaterra… ¿no?  
  
- Así es – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa  
  
- Espero te vaya muy bien amiga… Aunque, te voy a extrañar – dijo Sakura con un semblante un tanto triste con el cual miraba a su amiga.  
  
- Y yo a ti – dijo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su amiga - No te preocupes, estaré bien – dijo cuando se separaron mientras miraba a Eriol quien le mostró una bella sonrisa – Y estoy segura que tú también… Ya que desde hoy serás la esposa de Shaoran – dijo bastante alegre mientras recordaba la boda de aquel día. Por fin, su querida amiga podría ser feliz. ¡¡Que alegría!! Pensaba contenta.  
  
- S-Sí… es cierto – dijo Sakura mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de un color rojo al recordar el acontecimiento de aquel día. Si ahora se sonrojaba con que tan solo le hablaran de eso, como se pondría cuando fuera la boda.  
  
- Buenas tardes – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.   
  
- ¡¡¡Akia!!! – dijeron todos mientras la aludida, la guardiana los miraba con una bella sonrisa. Se encontraba en su figura falsa.  
  
- Buenas Tardes – dijo Fuemi mientras salía del bolso que tenía su compañera.  
  
- ¡¡¡Fuemi!!! – dijo Sakura un tanto sorprendida – Espera un segundo… ¿No vinieron aquí antes de ayer? – dijo extrañada.  
  
- Así es – dijo Akia mientras ponía las flores que traía consigo al lado de las de Sakura, frente a la lápida de su creadora y amiga – Es que nos gusta venir a ver a nuestra am… A Satsuki – dijo con una sonrisa. Sí, ahora era la guardiana de su amo Shaoran, al igual que su compañera Fuemi, pero se le hacía bastante difícil adaptarse a los cambios que aquello implicaba. El joven Shaoran era más duro a la hora de entrenar y casi siempre quería que ella y Fuemi entrenaran un poco más que él. Pero al fin y al cabo, Shaoran Li siempre terminaba siendo un gran amo.   
  
- Ya veo – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Y Shaoran? – preguntó un tanto preocupada.  
  
- Mi amo esta en su casa – dijo Akia con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a Sakura – Se encuentra preparando los últimos detalles para la boda  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Sakura con un semblante un tanto triste y preocupado – Me gustaría que viniera aquí más seguido… Estoy segura que eso alegraría más Satsuki… En especial ahora que pronto nos iremos todos a Hong Kong.  
  
- No se preocupe – dijo Akia con una gran sonrisa – Estoy segura que ella debe estar muy contenta de que usted y mi amo se vayan a casar hoy… mejor dicho en unas cuantas horas más   
  
- ¡¡¡¡Es cierto!!!!....¡¡¡¡Hay no!!! – dijo Sakura preocupada mientras veía la hora en su reloj de mano - ¡¡¡¡Es tarde!!!... ¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! – dijo preocupada e histérica mientras miraba a su amiga.  
  
I'm a dreamer... hisomu pawaa............. Soy una soñadora... con poderes ocultos...  
  
Watashi no sekai..................................... En mi mundo  
  
- Tranquila Sakura, todo está bien – dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa para intentar tranquilizar a su amiga. Los nervios de la boda, pensó Tomoyo divertida – Aún es temprano  
  
- ¡¡¡Pero tengo que ir a prepararme!!!... ¡¡¡¡Además el traje que hiciste!!! – dijo Sakura histñerica mientras revoloteaba por todos lados.  
  
- Tranquila el traje esta en tu casa – dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la tomaba por el brazo para lograr tranquilizarla.  
  
- ¡¡¡Pero el maquillaje!!! ¡¡¡El peinado!!! ¡¡¡Tomoyo ayúdame!!! – dijo Sakura histérica.  
  
- Tranquila – dijo Tomoyo aún con su sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga – Ven, vamos al auto y de hay vamos directo a tu casa a arreglarte – dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¡¡¡Vamos, rápido!!! – dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a alar a su amiga para que esta se apurara - ¡¡¡No quiero llegar tarde a mi boda!!!  
  
- Tranquila – dijo Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía a su histérica amiga y a su novia.  
  
yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru……… aparecen sueños, amores, ansiedades,  
  
demo souzou mo shinai mono………… pero las cosas que no se pueden imaginar  
  
kakureteru hazu………………………. han de desaparecer.  
  
- Hay – suspiró Akia mientras miraba la lápida de su creadora, Satsuki.  
  
- ¿En que piensas Akia? – preguntó Fuemi curiosa.  
  
- Es que… Me he preguntado… Ahora que nos vamos a Hong Kong junto con nuestro amo y la señorita Sakura, me pregunto si a la ama le molestara… desde ahora ya no podremos seguir viéndola – dijo Akia preocupada.  
  
- No te preocupes. Ella debe estar muy contenta de que la señorita Sakura y el amo Shaoran se vayan a casar… aunque eso impidiera que no la podamos venir a ver – dijo Fuemi con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón… pero eso no es todo lo que me preocupa – dijo Akia preocupada.  
  
- ¿Qué otra cosa te preocupa? – preguntó Fuemi.  
  
- Es que… Me he preguntado si es que nuestra ama sabía que nuestro amo iba a morir y que ella le iba dar su vida – dijo Akia un tanto confundida mientras miraba la lápida de Satsuki – Como ella dijo que cuando le dijera sus sentimientos no lo iba a volver a ver.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo Fuemi bastante sorprendida - ¿¡¡Que cosas dices Akia!!? – reprochó a la aludida.  
  
- Lo siento, solo fue algo que se me ocurrió – dijo Akia con una sonrisa.  
  
- Mejor no pienses cosas tan difíciles y vayamos a ayudar a la señorita Tomoyo y a la señorita Sakura – dijo Fuemi bastante seria.  
  
- Tienes razón – dijo Akia con una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar la lápida de su amiga Satsuki, y luego dirigirse hacía donde Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban esperándolas.  
  
Sora ni mukau kigi no you ni anata wo…… Como los árboles que encaran el cielo,  
  
massugu mitsumeteru……………………… yo no dejo de contemplarte.  
  
Las horas pasaron, y por fin, el momento que varios esperaban había llegado: La boda de Sakura y Shaoran. Varias personas, amigos y familiares, se encontraban sentadas en donde sería la boda. Shaoran se mostraba muy nervioso, en especial por ver a todas sus hermanas en aquel lugar y que no paraban de decirle lo bien que se veía. Le daba tanta vergüenza. Pero también se mostraba preocupado, aunque nadie sabía por que. Se encontraba preocupado por Satsuki. Aunque muchos de sus amigos le dijeron que no se sintiera así, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable y mucho menos ahora, ahora que él sería feliz pero que también, tal vez, le estaría causando un enorme dolor a su amiga. ¡¡No podía sacarse aquello de la cabeza!! Pero ahora, tendría que hacerlo, en unos momentos más se casaría con Sakura y no quería que ella lo viera así.  
  
La boda comenzó, por lo cual Shaoran se mostró más nervioso aún. La novia, Sakura, comenzó a entrar tomada del brazo de su padre. Él se sonrojó bastante al verla con ese vestido blanco que la hacía verse hermosa, y se sorprendió un poco al verla un tanto sonrojada. ¿Y por que no? Todos sus amigos y familiares los miraban atentamente mientras se casaban, era vergonsoso, pensaba Shaoran. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver que su novia y casi esposa ya se encontraba junto a él, al igual que Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura.  
  
- Cuídala bien – dijo Fujitaka mientras Sakura se sepraba de su brazo para luego tomar el de Shaoran.   
  
- Con mi vida – dijo Shaoran un tanto serio, para luego sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo dicho. Sakura le mostró una bella sonrisa bajo sus mejillas sonrojadas. Él suspiró nervioso. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.   
  
Mientras, dos bellos ángeles se encontraban en sentadas en uno de los arboles de auqel lugar, mirando la boda con grandes sonrisas en sus labios al ver que aquellos dos seres, Sakura y Shaoran, por fin podrían estar juntos para siempre. Los dos ángeles querían que aquello se hiciese realidad. Una quería que Sakura fuera feliz, mientras que la otra quería que Shaoran también lo fuera. Y sabían que si los dos estaban juntos, los dos serían felices. ¡¡Que feliz se encontraban!!  
  
Mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa……… ¡Quiero descubrir! ¡Quiero conceder deseos!  
  
shinjiru soredake de………………. Sólo con creer,  
  
koerarenai mono wa nai………….. nada se interpondrá en mi camino.  
  
- ¿No estás arrepentida de darle tu vida a Shaoran? – preguntó uno de los ángeles, el ángel de Nadeshiko Kinomoto un tanto curiosa mientras miraba a su acompañante, Satsuki, con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas los cuales eran resaltados por su blanca piel, mientras que su pelo largo y de un color gris azulado bailaba con el viento. Era hermosa, en especial con aquellas alas y aquel bello vestido que le marcaba su bella y formada figura.   
  
- Para nada – dijo el ángel de Satsuki Idaka quien miraba con una gran sonrisa la ceremonia de sus dos amigos – Ya que Shaoran está feliz y eso es lo único que me importa – dijo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.  
  
- Gracias – dijo el ángel de Nadeshiko.  
  
- ¿eh? – dijo el ángel de Satsuki extrañada y confundida mientras miraba a su acompañante.  
  
- Si no le hubieras dado tú vida a Shaoran… ahora Sakura estaría destrozada – dijo el ángel de Nadeshiko mientras miraba a su hija, Sakura, con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica pero llena de alegría.   
  
- No te preocupes – dijo el ángel de Satsuki con una pequeña sonrisa – Sabía que aquello iba a pasar si no le daba mi vida a Shaoran……… Los dos tenían que estar juntos…… No podía dejar que Shaoran muriera en ese momento…… Por eso lo hice… Para que él estuviera feliz… Al igual que todos los demás – dijo aún con su sonrisa mientras miraba la ceremonia. Sí, no le importaba si en realidad sentía dolor por aquello, se consolaba pensando que su amado Shaoran sería feliz y aquello tenía que ser junto a su amiga Sakura.  
  
utau you ni kiseki no you ni……………. Como cantando, como un milagro,   
  
omoi ni ga subete wo kaete yuku yo…… todos mis recuerdos están cambiando.  
  
- ¿Y que hay de ti? – preguntó el ángel de Nadeshiko un tanto preocupada mientras miraba al ángel de Satsuki.  
  
- ¿Yo? – dijo el ángel de Satsuki un tanto extrañda – Ya te lo dije… Shaoran está feliz y eso es lo que me importa – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- ¿Y tu felicidad? – preguntó el ángel de Nadeshiko un tanto preocupada por la amiga de su hija.  
  
- Si él está feliz… yo también lo estaré – dijo el ángel de Satsuki mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba y continuaba, ella y la madre de su amiga, mirando la bella ceremonia que uniria a dos almas, dos seres, que sentían un amor puro y hermoso.  
  
kitto kitto odoroku kurai………. Seguro, seguro que me sorprenderán.  
  
- Puede besar a la novia – se le escuchó decir a la persona que dirigía la ceremonia ya luego de unos minutos. Al escuchar aquello, los novios, ahora esposos, se sonrojaron hasta el límite antes las sonrisas divertidas de los espectadores. Luego, nerviosos y sonrojados, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, sus labios para luego sumirse en un tierno beso el cual daba comienzo a aquel bello y tierno matrimonio.   
  
Mientras, los ángeles comenzaron a desaparecer con grandes sonrisas en sus labios, al ver por fin unida a aquella pareja la cual tanto se amaba, la cual estaría unida para siempre y la que ahora había unido sus almas para lograr su felicidad. Al fin, todo había terminado, tan solo faltaba que los ahora esposos y los espectadores de aquella boda, continuaran con su vida y lucharan por su felicidad.  
  
I'm a dreamer... hisomu pawaa...... Soy una soñadora... con poderes ocultos...  
  
Fin  
  
*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*  
  
Notas de la autora: Cortito ^_^... jajaja... ojala les haya gustado este capítulo al igual que esta historia. Bueno, no tengo mas que decir.... Nos vemos¡¡¡  
  
Isivf. 


End file.
